<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ХоббитТУР by Ishni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277796">ХоббитТУР</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishni/pseuds/Ishni'>Ishni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, LitRPG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishni/pseuds/Ishni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Берем добровольного попаданца, даем ему тело хоббита, и запихиваем в игровой мир. Получаем: LitRPG<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Bilbo Baggins/Nori, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Подключение и Старт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ИНТЕРЛЮДИЯ</p><p>— Да, детка. Да! — Радостный женский крик заполнил пространство почти аскетичной маленькой квартиры. Ничего лишнего из мебели, да и та в основном располагалось на кухне. Зал он же и спальня был переоборудован под игровую комнату, большая часть пространства которого занимала капсула.</p><p>Сейчас она была открыта и в ней лежала девушка с нетерпением наблюдавшая, как бегут проценты загрузки только что купленный игры из ограниченной серии. Совершенно новый, незнакомый мир уже захватил её воображение.</p><p>…</p><p>97%</p><p>99%</p><p>100%</p><p>Загрузка завершена.</p><p>…</p><p>Установка прошла успешно.</p><p>…</p><p>Желаем вам приятной игры!</p><p>...</p><p>— Макс. Запускай шарманку.</p><p>— Мне уже жалко этот мирок. Его ты тоже собираешься скормить бездне?</p><p>— прозвучал из динамика капсулы юношеский голос.</p><p>— Это не я, — мгновенно отмахнулась девушка от обвинений. — Это все Рейст! Я не подозревала, что у него крышу снесет! А ведь вполне вменяемым казался. Тихие воды глубоки… — выдохнула она и скосила взгляд на экран, нетерпеливо подогнав. — Ма-акс…</p><p>— Да, да. Обожди чутка, я хоть немного подготовлю его к твоему пришествию.</p><p>— Только не сильно крути там, а то совсем не интересно будет.</p><p>— Не беспокойся. Вмешиваться в твой игровой процесс я не буду. Так, посижу с мешком попкорна, понаблюдаю, как ты попираешь законы мироздания.</p><p>— Вот только тебя там не хватало! Иди гулять в сеть! Там точно тебе интересней будет.</p><p>Собеседник не ответил, а через мгновение и крышка капсулы стала медленно опускаться, поставив точку в разговоре. В чреве игрового кокона довольная девушка, удобно устроившись, проводила свой собственный маленький ритуал.</p><p>«Вдох — выдох, выбросить всё постороннее из головы»</p><p>Темнота…</p><p>Пустое пространство. Оно не было темным, но и не освещалось привычным способом. Оно просто существовало. Попытка вглядеться в даль привело к неожиданному эффекту. В пустоте появились информационные таблички.</p><p>…</p><p>Внимание! Игрок. Вам доступна одна раса: Хоббит.</p><p>Общая справка:</p><p>Хоббиты</p><p>Маленький и незаметный, но очень древний народец. Дальние родичи людям. Из-за своего невысокого роста (около 120 см) их также называют полуросликами или невысокликами.</p><p>Полная справка: Смотрите подробнее.</p><p>Умения расы:</p><p>«Тихий шаг» </p><p>Пассивное умение. Ни одна веточка не хрустнет под вашими ногами, ни один камушек не скажет, что вы прошли именно тут. Шагая, вы абсолютно не слышны ни для человека, ни для эльфа, ни для любого другого зверя.</p><p>«Скрытность»</p><p>Активное умение. Ваше нежелание попадаться на глаза другим расам настолько сильно, что только прямой взгляд в вашу сторону может вас раскрыть.</p><p> ...</p><p>«Уууу, Ассасин значит. Неплохо.»</p><p>... </p><p>
  <em> Выберете пол: Мужской / Женский. </em>
</p><p>...</p><p>«Великие боги! Хотя бы тут оставили некий выбор.»</p><p>Играть опять за парня мне совсем не улыбалось, так что выбор был прост. Теперь, самое приятное: создание персонажа. Два часа игрового времени было потрачено на создание уникального аватара, и единственное, что меня в нем раздражало — это ноги. Волосатые, мать их, ноги! Не спорю, та шерстка, что служила этому народу защитой от любых неприятностей, связанных с непогодой, выглядела вполне симпатично, и им даже цвет можно было поменять, густоту или сделать кудряшками. Но они будут на моих ногах, и убрать её не было возможности от слова — СОВСЕМ!</p><p>«Видеть это на своих ногах, жуть! Садисты!» — раздраженно сплюнула пустотой в пустоту.</p><p>Покрутив и так и этак бегунки, остановилась на варианте «Меховых Сапожек» — густая, коричнево-черная гладкая шёрстка теперь покрывала ноги моего будущего аватара. Ещё раз оглядела свое творение издалека: равный к реальному по пропорциям рост (так привычнее, мне в нем скакать и прыгать потребуется), темные прямые волосы, едва закрывающие (Внезапно!) острые уши, плавно переходящие в кончиках на серебряный цвет. Руки так и тянулись сделать какие-нибудь кроваво-алые радужки, но в итоге их тоже сделала серебряными, без каких-либо примесей.</p><p>Крутанула еще раз вокруг своей оси аватару, удовлетворенно кивнула и ввела имя в строку: Бэль. Коротко, лаконично и сочетается с фамилией, как у всех героев комикса. И хвала Фаберже, что в таких играх не нужно ломать голову над «ником» персонажа, в связи с отсутствием конкуренции других игроков. Хотя существовало негласное правило: «Как ты лодку назвал, так она и поплывет». Можно хоть невпопад буквами набирать, но потом этой тарабарщиной тебя все персонажи будут обзывать.</p><p>Но система не дала размышлять дальше. Где-то вдалеке сверкнула внезапно появившаяся звезда, и ее свет стал заполнять пространство вокруг.</p><p>…</p><p>Игрок, вам предстоит странствовать по сказочному миру в составе отряда, общаясь и сражаясь бок о бок с вашими спутниками. Поведение и реплики компаньонов напрямую зависят от того, в какой ситуации вы оказываетесь и какие решения принимаете в тот или иной момент. Сюжет «The Hobbit» чрезвычайно насыщен подробностями и различными неожиданностями. Вы побываете как в крупных городах, так и в небольших деревнях, осмотрите разнообразные древние руины, спуститесь глубоко под землю и прогуляетесь по эльфийскому лесу — география посещений в игре огромна.</p><p>Не расстраивайтесь, что изначально вам доступна только одна раса и класс, в пути вы сможете приобрести особые навыки и умения, которым можно обучиться благодаря книгам или общению с окружающими вас персонажами. В «The Hobbit» есть масса вариантов развития героя, а крайне высокий «потолок развития» позволяет создать двух совершенно разных персонажей, даже несмотря на их одинаковую предысторию.</p><p>Бэль Бэггинс — Ваше путешествие начинается!</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>«Эээ… А параметры раскидать?» — Задалась вопросом девушка за секунду до того, как ее поглотил свет.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Я смотрела на белый потолок. Он, к моей великой радости, не смотрел на меня в ответ. Вот уже целых пятнадцать минут лежу на кровати и разглядываю мелкозернистую штукатурку.</p><p>Шучу! Лежу в кровати это — да, но вот потолок я не разглядываю. А вчитываюсь в строки предыстории моего персонажа, для того чтобы в будущем иметь возможность поболтать и открыть новые ветки диалогов. Да и интересно все-таки: кто такие хоббиты и с чем их едят. С одной стороны: забавно-милые и нежные создания, а с другой — довольно выносливые и чуткие существа.</p><p>Закончив ознакомительное чтение, посмотрела на ноги, пошевелив пальцами.</p><p>— Мда. Надеюсь привыкну к этому ужасу. — Если не приглядываться, ноги действительно выглядели будто обутые в меховые сапожки и, наверно так же были эффективны.</p><p>Поднялась с кровати и стала разминаться, привыкая к новому телу. Неплохо, легко и удобно, ничего не мешает. Вот только… Нужно избавиться от стартовых женских тряпок. Путаясь в юбках, бежать от опасностей совершенно не улыбалось.</p><p>Найдя шкаф с одеждой, скривилась.</p><p>— А папка-то, в свое время знатный авторитет наел. — «Нужно глянуть, что там у маменьки, помнится она тоже приключенкой была, должно было что-то остаться…» — Бинго!</p><p>На дне шкафа, за кучей разнообразных истинно-женских одежд, был найден заветный набор: крепкие коричневые штаны на лямках, приятная на ощупь длинная, серо-белая рубаха, кожаный пояс с карманами, жилет также с кучей кармашков, куртка с капюшоном. Из необычного, была вязаная финская шапка с ушами, но без кисточки на верху. Все это было сложено в хороший такой, походный кожаный рюкзак с клапаном наверху, и, опять-таки, с кучей кармашков.</p><p>В голову закрались подозрения что личного инвентаря тут нет, не было и не будет.</p><p>— Печалька однако. Но могло быть и хуже.</p><p>Влезла в добытый комплект. Глянула в зеркало. Красота! Сидела эта прелесть удобно и приятно, будто на меня делали. А чего вы удивляетесь, это же игра! Если класс не подходил или параметры не дотягивали, я бы это либо не смогла надеть, либо постоянно сползал и доставлял неудобства. Задумчиво повертела шапку в руке, кинула обратно в рюкзак с мыслями: «Авось пригодится!»</p><p>Окно параметров я пока так и не нашла, и меню вызова интерфейса тоже.</p><p>«Наверно, после обучения появятся. Бывало же такое и раньше». — Почесав в макушку, махнула рукой, и, взяв яблоко со стола, вышла докупать нужные вещи. Заодно посмотрю ясли, пока читаю вики по этому месту. Подивилась смешной форме входной двери: круглая с ручкой посередине.</p><p>Вгрызаясь в сочный плод, вышла на улицу. Огляделась. Вверху, с правой стороны обзора появилась маленькая пиктограмма карты. Дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки.</p><p>Локация первая: ясли, под названием «Шир».</p><p>— Доброе утро! — поприветствовала стоящего неподалеку старичка в сером балахоне с посохом и конусообразной шапке. Пробежав взглядом по его одежде поняла, что мои нынешние сто двадцать пять сантиметров — это очень, очень мало. Так как я старичку была примерно по пояс, хотя и стояла на несколько ступенек выше земли. А ведь я полноценным взрослым хоббитом считаюсь. Кендеры и то выше были, и не смотрели людям в область паха.</p><p>— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — спросил старичок отвлекая от самоистязания. — Просто желаете мне доброго утра? Или утверждаете, что утро сегодня доброе — неважно, что я о нем думаю? Или имеете в виду, что нынешним утром все должны быть добрыми?</p><p>Мой взгляд метнулся вверх, выше его головы. Там, сиротливо горело только одно слово: «Человек», прочитав которое быстро погасило мой интерес к нему.</p><p>Нет я не поверила что это просто старый человек-прохожий, с его то атрибутикой: крючковатый посох и долгие загадочные речи без ответов. Но я пока что, я имею слишком мало информации и об этом нпс, чтобы он расщедрился на выдачу квестов.</p><p>— Простое вежливое приветствие, и ничего более, уважаемый. — Улыбнувшись, развернулась в сторону звуков предполагаемого рынка и пошла дальше, хрустя яблоком, оставив дедулю одного. </p><p>Пища — это не только ценный бафф, но и дополнительная прибавка в один-три пункта к хит-поинтам персонажа.</p><p>Озираясь вокруг, сравнивала со справкой в вики. Да, поистине Шир великолепное место для стартовой локации, а местная сельская жизнь располагала к медитациям и расслаблению, идеальная картина блаженного края: бархатистая зелень мягких холмов обласканые лучами нежного утреннего солнца. И жители яслей были подстать местностности: такие же мелкие ростом как я, в большенстве своем пышнотелые, но это не мешало им пестреть яркими одеждами чем и привлекали глаз. Отыгрывай я Темного Властелина захотела бы их немедленно съесть вместо десерта.</p><p>Минут через пять ходьбы по протоптанным тропинкам меж холмов, я попала на местный рынок где приобрела недостающие вещи. Многое пришлось упорно искать в горах разнообразной натуральной еды. Огорчилась когда осознала, что местные оказывается не пользовались таким инструментом как «Лира<em> » </em>. Покупать что-то более громоздкое без наличия личного инвентаря отказалась, и мысленно сплюнув, приобрела струны для скрипки, закинув их в заметно потяжелевший рюкзак с подпунктом — сделать данный инструмент самой. </p><p>Попыталась припомнить, все ли необходимое для путешествия я взяла, и убедившись в полноте списка, зашагала обратно в свой домик-нору.</p><p>На обратном пути хрустела уже булкой.</p><p>Местность я обследовала, с соседями пообщалась. После чего уже слева появились обычные статы: HP — тушка, шкала отвечающая за здоровье персонажа, и SP — мозг, санити, дух, воля, как только его не обзывают. Вот шкалы с манной не было, так как хоббиты не обладают магическими талантами. Тут я бы поспорила, но кто меня будет слушать.</p><p> </p><p>Дома, упаковав вещи будущего приключенца, отложила его в сторонку, продолжив искать интерфейс с параметрами. Простые жесты не дали результатов, как и голосовые команды. Пару мгновений напрягала мысли в надежде увидеть заветные строчки.</p><p>И наконец-то нашла!</p><p>Решив провести пару минут в медитации. Села на пол, закрыв глаза вдохнула-выдохнула и… И у меня перед глазами всплыл тот самый «потеряшка». Открыв глаза, наблюдала, как он растворяется в небытии. Буркнув нелестное создателю, я погрузилась в заветные строчки.</p><p>...</p><p>— Сила — 2.</p><p>Растет при переносе грузов на спине или в руках. Увеличивает мощь ближней атаки, а также шансы парирования и блокировки. Влияет на переносимый вес. В случае перегрузки ваша скорость существенно падает. Также, вы можете отдельно поднять этот параметр — очками навыков, получаемых в бою и при поднятии уровня.</p><p>— Ловкость — 1.</p><p>Растет при любых акробатических действиях, связанных с равновесием или умелости рук. Увеличение этого параметра позволит вам извернуться в любой ситуации, где требуется гибкость и проворство. Повышает точность, уклонение и шанс критического удара в ближнем и дальнем бою. Также…</p><p>— Здоровье — 2.</p><p>Растет при употреблении любой пищи. Увеличивает количество вашего Hit Points (HP), одна единица телосложения даёт десять единиц жизни. Также…</p><p>— Тонус — 3. —</p><p>Накапливаются при длительной ходьбе или беге. Влияет на вашу общую выносливость, скорость и длительность бега. Также…</p><p>— Дух — 0. —</p><p>Накапливаются при употреблении любых напитков, кроме воды. Увеличивает скорость регенерации жизни и маны и продолжительность времени использования навыков и их мощь. Повышает устойчивость к таким моментам как: оглушение, ошеломление, страх, и другим негативным эффектам. Их срок действия на вас сокращается и вы раньше можете выходите из этого состояния. Также…</p><p>— Интеллект — 5. —</p><p>Накапливаются при чтении текстов и общении на новые темы. Влияет на скорость изучения небоевых умений и ремесел. Увеличивает количество получаемых очков навыков, опыта и новых умений. Также…</p><p>...</p><p>Выходило занятно. В основном, вроде бы все само качается, но если нужно, можно дать пинка в виде стопки свободных единичек. Которых пока нет. Ну да, в бою я не была еще, откуда им браться. Или вы считаете, сражение с тряпками достойно хотя бы единички? Ха!</p><p>После прогулки накапало немного в каждый параметр исключением стал «дух».</p><p>Почесав щеку направила стопы вначале в кладовую исправлять этот недочет. Дух увеличился с первого же глотка сидра, остальное было чистым удовольствием. Хотя, через какое-то время капнула еще одна, наверно, где-то был таймер с временным откатом. Неплохо. Прикладывайтесь время от времени к фляжке, но не злоупотребляйте, и станет хорошо. Тут главное, чтобы там не вода плескалась.</p><p>Прихлебывая и закусывая облазила всю нору, залезла в каждую щель и пробежалась по строчкам каждой найденной книги и свитков, подняв этим еще немного свои статы. За этим делом незаметно прошел день и в ясли пришел вечер. Я только подивилась, как резко ясный день сменился сумерками. У нас оно как-то плавнее все проходит, или это холмы виноваты?</p><p>В какой-то момент моих изысканий, по дому прокатился звон дверного колокольчика.</p><p>— Кого там нелегкая принесла? — буркнула недовольно я отрываясь от изучения карты. И чертыхнулась вспомнив где я собственно сейчас нахожусь. Сюжет игры ведь как-то должен был начаться. Почему бы не с неожиданного визита незнакомца, с классическими словами — «Нет времени объяснять…»</p><p>Направляясь к двери, попутно схватила из тарелки пирожок, подкинув его и на лету поймала — прокачку ловкости никто не отменял. И открыв дверь, опешила, получив внезапное «Бруталити» в свое чистое нежное сердечко аватары. Я даже жевать перестала. Кажется, Дух не защищает от таких вот ситуаций…</p><p>В дверях стоял «Гном». Так покрайной мере гласила его надпись над головой. Ну, как гном, теперь, учитывая мой рост, он был вполне себе мужчиной в теле, гораздо выше меня, с пронзительным взглядом и широкими плечами. Гладкая макушка его совсем не портила, а вот с бородой и усами нужно было срочно что-то делать. Этакий байкер без косухи.</p><p>Приглядевшись к персонажу более внимательнее, и повернув в воображении шрам пересекающий бровь и переносицу носа, узнала в нем образ старого знакомого. Занятно.</p><p>— Двалин, к вашим услугам. — поздоровался он приветственно склонившись. Легкое удивление промелькнуло в глазах гнома.</p><p>Я, судорожно проглотив недожеванный кусок пирожка, попыталась ему улыбнуться.</p><p>— Бэль Бэггинс, к вашим…</p><p>Воин, быстро окинув меня скучающим взглядом, не найдя ничего интересного, без приглашения, сам, прошел в дом и, повесив свой видавший виды походный плащ на крючок, направился на кухню.</p><p>Проводив гостя изучающим взглядом ровно до поворота вспомнила о двери и закрыв оныю  последовала за гномом.</p><p>Вы когда-нибудь наблюдали, как мужчина ест? Нет? Так вот, это зрелище меня завораживает не меньше, чем огонь или вода. Особенно, когда пищу, приготовленную твоими руками, и с аппетитом. Не спорю, есть индивиды которые могут превратить простой ужин в свинарник, и также, свински обращаться к пище, но слава Рэндому, они встречаются редко.</p><p>Гость вполне прилично ел жареную рыбу в сухарях с картошкой, которую он, к моему удивлению нашел под крышкой сковороды стоящей на плите-печке. Я же сидя напротив него, уже с печенек перешла на кексики. Откусывая кусочек, медленно его жевала, рассматривая гнома, чем немало его смущала. Заметив его пустую кружку, поспешила принести из кладовой еще пенного напитка.</p><p>Вот там меня застал вторичный звон колокольчика.</p><p>Вечер перестает быть томным! Еще один гном. На вид уже не молод, но не буду судить по внешности, гномы они как эльфы надолго застревают в одной точке времени. Причем на рандомной.</p><p>— Балин, к вашим услугам. — он мило улыбнулся в свою бороду и сделал более грациозный и низкий поклон чем его собрат несколько ранее.</p><p>— Бэль Бэггинс, к вашим. — улыбнувшись, отошла, пустив его в дом. </p><p>Тот, пройдя немного в коридор обеспокоенно спросил:</p><p>— Я опоздал?</p><p>— Вы как раз вовремя! Проходите пока на кухню, Двалин уже там, а я сейчас подойду. — Успокоила я его.</p><p>Вечер продолжал набирать обороты. </p><p>Не успела я нацедить кружку для второго гостя, как опять прозвучал звонок колокольчика. Принеся напиток гостям и, извинившись, поспешила к двери.</p><p>— Ииии за дверью номер три! У нас… — произнесла я растягивая слова, распахнула круглую дверь.</p><p>«Взмах рукой, ногой — Комбо, и-и Фаталити!<em> » </em> — этот мир решил меня добить. В дверях стояли два молодых гнома. Два молодых и смазливых гнома! Парни будто сошли с обложек журнала «Их хотят женщины».</p><p>— Фили! — сказал блондин слева.</p><p>— Кили, к вашим услугам! — добавил брюнет. И улыбнувшись, они синхронно низко поклонились.</p><p>— Ммм, каким именно услугам, хорошие мои? — не удержала я свой болтливый язык при виде столь симпатичных тел. Это привело к минутному ступору всех троих, но вскоре Комбо нашелся и прервал молчание.</p><p>— Э… Разным. — Встряхнувшись он продолжил. — Вы должно, мистер Боггинс?</p><p>— Бэггинс. — машинально поправила я. — И не мистер, а мисс. — Их изумленно-вопросительный взгляд Комбо упал на мою одежду. — Что? Это рабочая одежда! Не шастать же по полям в неудобной юбке! — раздражение смыло все очарование момента. — Ладно, не стойте в дверях, пожалуйста проходите. Ваши друзья уже на кухне.</p><p>Но не успела я отойти от закрытой двери, как колокольчик вновь потребовал ее открыть.</p><p>«Наверно, было бы проще оставить ее открытой.<em> » </em> — Возмущалась я, пока возвращалась обратно. И, распахнув оную, почувствовала себя Белоснежкой, так как к моим ногам посыпались гномы, а за дверью стоял тот самый старик, что я встретила с утра.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, уважаемый. — нахмурилась я. — Бэль, к вашим услугам. Может теперь вы назовете причину вашего интереса к моей персоне?</p><p>Старичок, тяжело опершись на посох пригнулся заглядывая в проём низкой для него двери, но так ничего и не ответил загадочно усмехаясь в свою седую бороду.</p><p> </p><p>С пришествием гостей мой дом стал походить на муравейник. </p><p>Налив уже себе большую кружку эля, села в уголке столовой и стала наблюдать, как деловитые гномы снаряжали стол для вечернего пиршества, «разграбляя» мою кладовую. Я же смотрела на это с неким пофигизмом, зная, что в ближайшее время эти продукты мне не понадобятся. Так чего зря суетиться, тем более когда все делают за тебя? Выхватив плошку с орешками у ближайшего гнома, уселась обратно на свое место и, устроившись поудобнее, принялась разглядывать новоприбывших.</p><p>Великолепная работа над персонажами: каждый непись, это отдельная личность со своим образом и, наверняка, глубокой историей. Но пока мне были известны только их имена, которые складывались в считалочку для лучшего запоминания.</p><p>Когда все расселись, начавшийся гвалт прервал Балин, указав на то, что среди них присутствует леди. Скрестившиеся на мне взгляды застали меня за очередным глотком. Пробежавшись одним глазом по сидящим, быстро освободила кружку от остатков и протянула пустую тару ближайшему ко мне парнишке, растянув свои губы в широкую улыбку.</p><p>— Повтори, будь лапочкой.</p><p>— Хорошо, мисс Бэль. — Робко забрав мою кружку, Ори, как гласило его имя над головой, наполнил ее доверху и вернул обратно законной хозяйке. — Вот, мисс Бэль.</p><p>— Можно просто Бэль. Я не против. — Подарила я ему еще одну теплую улыбку и, забрав тару, резко подскочила, подняла кружку в жесте тоста и гаркнула. — Ну. За знакомство! — И опрокинула ее содержимое внутрь себя. </p><p>Данный трюк должен был снять все напряжение между нами как будущими сопартийцами. Хорошей попойкой можно сгладить те грани, которые в будущем только могут помешать.</p><p>— Гэндальф, вы действительно уверены, что она хоббит? — шепотом спросил Дори, наклоняясь к дедушке, хотя в этой установившейся могильной тишине его слова все равно были слышны всем присутствующим.</p><p>— Вне всякого сомнения. — ответил тот, но растерянное выражение лица у старичка говорило, что он в этом стал сильно сомневаться.</p><p>Не успела я оглянуться, как моя кружка была вновь полна. </p><p>Продолжаем знакомство! </p><p>Посыпались тосты и здравицы. С количеством выпитого можно сравнивать только общим шумом застолья. Гномы, на удивление, вели себя довольно пристойно, и не громили все вокруг, обходясь невинными развлечениями: соревнованиями кто кого или сможет ли…</p><p>Дедуля в играх гномов не участвовал, зато активно болел за самих участников.</p><p> </p><p>Игровой мир замечателен. Лопаешь и пьешь тоннами, и не толстеешь, а все негативные эффекты от алкоголя можно снять умывшись простой холодной водой!</p><p>Вот как раз с полотенцем в руке, после умывания, меня застал Ори, самый мелкий по объему из их гномьей братии.</p><p>— Прости, Бэль. Но как мне поступить со своей тарелкой?</p><p>Я застыла, вспоминая, что обычно делают с грязными тарелками. А из-за моей спины появился Фаталити… ббрр… Фили.</p><p>— Ори. Давай ее мне!</p><p>Он забрал тарелку из его руки и, не раздумывая, бросил в другой конец коридора, где ее словил Кили и ловко перекинул дальше кому-то на кухню. Я прониклась мыслью о халявной прокачке ловкости, и нахально ворвалась в поток летающей по дому посуды. Перехватив летящее в Фили блюдце и кинула его в Кили. Плоский снаряд перехватили и отправили его дальше, а я же добыла себе следующий.</p><p>Из столовой начал звучать ритмичный топот сапог и лязг столовых приборов, а затем последовали голоса.</p><p>
  <em> Нож положи, ложку протри, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Пей из бутылки, чашки жалей, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Блюдо своё протри об подо-ол, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Нынче Бэлле, повезло! </em>
</p><p>Уже весь поток посуды, что предназначался для парнишки, я перехватила на себя, радуясь стремительно растущим единицам ловкости. Простым отбиванием ритма гномы не обошлись, вначале зазвучала флейта, потом к ее звукам добавились звуки скрипки.</p><p>
  <em> Скатерть встряхни, жир соскреби, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Мусор смети, не позорь ее, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> В кладовке скорей молоко убери-и, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Эй проверь цела ли дверь! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Кувшины в горячую воду кидай, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Там разотри и другим не мешай, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Если не справимся, ты только зна-ай, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Мы старались, головой не качай! </em>
</p><p>Удивилась, как быстро все закончилось. Стало даже немного обидно, и только 14 единиц в ловкости радовали глаз. После порога в десяток, процесс роста стал заметно медленнее. Но мою печаль развеял подошедший ко мне Ори с двумя полными кружками пенного напитка. Забрала у него одну и, приобняв за плечо, чем смутила парнишку, легонько ударила своей тарой о оставшуюся в его руке кружку и сделала глоток под последний куплет песни.</p><p>
  <em> Нынче Бэлле, повезло! </em>
</p><p>— За вас ребята! — чуть склонила голову и отсалютовала им в благодарность своей тарой. На этот жест парни ответили своими вскинутыми кружками и дружным смехом.</p><p>— Ты совсем не похожа на те рассказы о хоббитах, которые мы слышали. — воскликнул Нори.</p><p>— О… — протянула я, делая хитрую моську. — Вы еще мно-огое обо мне не знаете…</p><p>Тяжелые удары во входную дверь прервали наше веселье. Я метнула взгляд сначала в сторону двери, потом перекинула на дедулю. Тот напрягся как старый охотничий пес и пыхнув трубкой едва слышно выдохнул:</p><p>— А вот и он.</p><p>— Кто? Он? — спросила я в пустоту, потому как почти все гномы тут же поспешили за дедулей в коридор. Под рукой у меня остался только мелкий Ори, он то и ответил на мой вопрос:</p><p>— Торин Дубощит. Наш король.</p><p>— Король? — Моргнула я сначала одним глазом, потом вторым проверяя зрение. — Это точно по сценарию? Как-то рановато для роялей, не находите ли? И кустов я тут не наблюдаю.</p><p>А из холла уже доносился низкий и хриплый баритон.</p><p>— Гэндальф. Помнится, ты говорил мне, этот дом будет нетрудно найти. Я заплутал. Дважды!</p><p>«Ладно, логистика на мне, знать бы куда еще топаем и зачем». — заключила я слушая разговор из-за спин столпившихся в проеме мужиков, не вылезая на передний план.</p><p>Гость расхаживал в прихожей, снимая верхнюю одежду.</p><p>— Я бы его не нашел, не будь этого знака на двери.</p><p>— Ну что же, теперь ты здесь. — в голосе дедули слышалась облегчение. — Бэль? Где ты? Подойди сюда, пожалуйста.</p><p>Проскользнув между Двалиным и Дори, предстала перед царскими очами. Статный обладатель баритона оказался темен волосом и светел глазами, и, как и большинство присутствующих в доме гномов был выше меня на голову.</p><p>— Бэль Бэггинс, позволь тебе представить предводителя нашей компании — Торин Дубощит.</p><p>— К вашим услугам! — Легким кивком и чуть поднятой кружкой, обозначила свое приветствие.</p><p>— Итак… это тот самый хоббит? — Венценосный сделал сначала шаг ко мне, а затем пошел вокруг по дуге, осматривая. — Скажите мне, мистер Бэггинс приходилось ли вам сражаться?</p><p>— Мисс. Мисс Бэггинс. Можно просто Бель. Так проще. — флегматично поправила я его и сделала глоток из кружки. И вздрогнула, едва не облив себя, когда голос из-за спины резко гаркнул насыщаясь гневом.</p><p>— Гэндальф! Я просил найти вора, а ты предлагаешь мне женщину?</p><p>— Разборчивый какой. Не хотите, не надо. — Пожала я плечами искоса глянув на «предводителя», и двинулась в сторону кухни легко раздвигая с пути податливые гномские тушки. Там же выхватила забавного Бофура, и потащила его с собой. — Пошли, выпьем, и ты мне сыграешь что-нибудь веселое, а то грустно как-то стало.</p><p>— Грубовато вышло. — заговорил смущенный моими действиями парень.</p><p>— Нет. Просто ответила ему тем же, чем и он мне. — Последние слова услышал и сам виновник моей наигранной обиды.</p><p>— Я не ожидал увидеть женщину. Ваш наряд меня запутал. У хоббитов девушки не одеваются как мужчины. — уже спокойным голосом произнес он, входя в столовую, и становясь напротив меня.</p><p>— Ладно, забыли. Присаживайся уже. Голоден? — смилостивилась я, и развернувшись, крикнула в коридор. — Ребята! Вы что-нибудь своему командиру оставили или уже все подчистую умяли? — На что мне ответили, что сейчас все будет. С удовольствием наблюдала, как брови у этого командира слегка подались вверх от удивления.</p><p>— Так. — вспоминал о чем хотел спросить будущий лиде. — Были ли вы в бою?</p><p>— Пока нет. Но, мы с вами обязательно это исправим. — ответила я послав главе собеседования очаровательную хитрую улыбку, но мужчина не поддался на мои манипуляции и продолжил расспросы.</p><p>— Топор или меч?</p><p>— Кинжалы. Думаю, пока только они. А там видно будет.</p><p>Вплывший в комнату с подносом Дори перевал наш разговор.</p><p>— Ешьте, а о делах мы поговорим после. — распорядилась я, переса в свой уголок, так как остальные гномы снова собирались рассаживаться по своим местам.</p><p> </p><p>Все взгляды были обращены к прибывшему командиру. Его спрашивали о том, как он съездил в Синие горы и с какими новостями вернулся. Чуть погодя, когда стихла волна вопросов разбившись о угрюмость венценосного предводителя началось самое интересное. Слово взял дедуля, начав вещять предысторию будущего приключения, в подтверждении своих слов развернул клочок бумаги оказавшейся картой. Лидер бородатой шайки и сидевший рядом с ним Бофур с толикой любопытства заглянули в развернувшийся перед ними пергамент.</p><p>— Эребор? — Торин поднял вопросительный взгляд на старичка. Но прежде чем тот ответил загудел рыжий Глоин, после чего слово взял глуховатый Оин, вещавший о природных «знамениях».</p><p>А мои глаза выцепили пальцы старика, которые создали маленький огонек на кончиках пальцев. Он раскурил свою трубку, оглядывая окружающих. Встретившись со мной взглядом, на секунду замер, и обжегся, забыв что так и не потушил огонек. Я осклабилась увидев подтверждение своим догадкам.</p><p>— … правление зверя закончится! — зловеще тянул Ойн старое предсказание. </p><p>Этот момент меня очень заинтересовал, и я немедленно заявила о ней:</p><p>— Зверя?</p><p>— Имеется в виду — Смауг Ужасный, — пояснил Бофур, — страшнейшее и величайшее из бедствий нашего времени. Огнедышащий дракон! Зубы как бритвы, клыки…</p><p>— Прекрати, прекрати. — зачастила я, останавливая его. — Я знаю, что такое дракон. Хм. Если так пойдут дела, могу я получить ответ на один ма-аленький вопросик?</p><p>— Задавай. — разрешил мне командир.</p><p>— А-а, его приручить можно?</p><p>Мертвая тишина повисла в моей норке. Кажется, своим оптимизмом я повергла всех присутствующих в шок.</p><p>— Приручить? — кашлянув дымом, выдавил из себя Бофур.</p><p>— Ну да! — Радостно кивнула я ему. Такого метода борьбы с драконами они не ведали, а меня уже несло. — Всегда хотела себе какую-нибудь необычную тварюку в питомцы, а тут подворачивается такой уникальный случай.</p><p>— Говорят, его не видели 60 лет. — произнес Торин, не отрывая взгляда от тарелки, мешая ложкой похлебку.</p><p>— Пока не проверим, не узнаем. Даже трупы без головы могут внезапно восстать. — улыбка не хотела покидать моего лица.</p><p>— Еще главные ворота запечатаны. Прохода в гору нет. — твердо добавил Балин.</p><p>— А вот здесь, мой друг, ты ошибаешься. — Гэндальф сделал финт пальцами и в его руке появился здоровенный ключ. Сощурившись, более пристально присмотрелась к магу, создав заметку подкатить к нему на вопрос обучении вот таким вот полезным фокусам.</p><p>— Откуда он у тебя? — Шокированный Дубощит, смотрел на ключ такими глазами, будто мое невинное предложение взять в питомцы дракона было гораздо реальнее, чем существование этой безделушки.</p><p>— Мне отдал его твой отец, Траин, на хранение. И теперь он твой. — ключ перекочевал к законному хозяину.</p><p>— Ладно, золотой ключик у нас есть, как впрочем и Буратино. — поторопила я собравшихся. — Где находится потайная дверца?</p><p>— Она тут, — Гэндальф невозмутимо ткнул тонким концом трубки в листок. — В этой карте говорится о потайном входе в нижний ярус. Но его для начала нужно отыскать. Я знаю, двери созданные вашим народом, неотличимы от камня, когда закрыты, — маг тяжело вздохнул. — Ответ точно скрыт на этой карте, а у меня не хватает знаний, чтобы его разгадать! Но в Средиземье найдутся те, кто сможет помочь нам с этим, — волшебник внимательно посмотрел на Торина, затем обвел взглядом всех остальных. — Дело, которое вы задумали, требует от всех скрытности и изрядной доли мужества. Если мы будем осторожны и разумны, я верю, что у нас все получится!</p><p>— Поэтому нам нужен «Вор»! — загорелся Ори и повернулся ко мне.</p><p>— Не вор, а «в<em> о </em>рон». — буркнула я, продолжая ковыряться кончиком ножа у себя под ногтями не замечая очередной молчаливой паузы.</p><p>— Думаю, Бэль, сегодня она продемонстрировала наглядно, что вполне может справиться с этим делом. — авторитетно вступился за меня Балин, остальные присутствующие на пьянке коротко закивали в такт его словам.</p><p>— Ну, хорошо, будь по вашему. — сдался под натиском моих защитников, «наш» будущий командир. — Дайте ей контракт.</p><p>Балин вытащил откуда-то сверток бумажек и передал их Ори, а он уже вручил их мне.</p><p>— Как обычно: перечень карманных расходов, сроки выполнения, вознаграждение, распоряжение о похоронах и…</p><p>Гном продолжал что-то вещять, а я уже его не слушала разворачивая сверток, и вчиталась в строки. После прочтения условий лицензионного соглашения контракта о найме меня в качестве «взломщика», всплыли строки первого и главного квеста.</p><p>…</p><p>— Внимание!</p><p>Получено новое задание! «Возвращение камня государя».</p><p>Тип задания: Основной.</p><p>Условия выполнения: Вариативны.</p><p>Награда: 1/14 всех добытых сокровищ.</p><p>Принять?</p><p>…</p><p>И я принимаю квест. Сверток бумажек в моих руках исчезает, а в углу рядом с пиктограммой карты появляется картинка, изображающая журнал. Вывожу на полный обзор. И действительно, теперь у меня есть журнал приключенца, куда будут собираться и фиксироваться все открытые мной квесты. С левой же стороны появились значительно мелкие, бары жизни и выносливости моей пати-рейда.</p><p>— Отлично! Теперь все в сборе! — Хлопнул по столу ладонью Торин. — Пока отдыхайте и не забывайте — выступаем завтра на рассвете!</p><p>Я взглянув на почти истекший игровой таймер, поднялась, проскользнув меж стеной и спинами парней, я вышла в коридор.</p><p>— Ладно, мальчики. Чувствуйте себя как дома, но не забывайте что вы в гостях. Выбирайте комнаты, что вам придутся по душе, их тут много. Я пошла спать, слишком уж утомилась за этот вечер. — Подарив ребятам еще одну лучистую улыбку направилась в свою комнату где не раздеваясь плюхнулась на кровать, и закрыв глаза нажала на «Выход».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Кинжалы и Магия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Новый день сессия, новая игровая.</p><p>Квест основной ветки получен, и это главное. Все побочные и второстепенные уже придется открывать самой, попадая в те или иные неприятности с соответствующей наградой, в виде «люлей» или «плюшек». Либо, что чаще всего случается, и того, и другого одновременно.</p><p>…</p><p>Тип задания: Основной. «Возвращение камня государя»</p><p>Задание в цепочке: [1/5] «Тайна старой карты Траина»</p><p>Описание: Двести лет прошло с тех пор как была создана эта маленькая, но очень важная карта. Ее создатель давно уже находится в Чертогах Ожидания и не сможет вам помочь расшифровать ее. Но есть еще в Средиземье мудрецы, что могут подсказать ответ к этой непростой загадке.</p><p>Условия выполнения: Найдите способ разгадать тайну старой карты</p><p>Сроки выполнения: Нет</p><p>Награда: Вариативна</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Повеяло старыми сказками. Ни куда идти, ни к кому обратиться сказано не было, как в самом тексте, так и между строк. Вики тоже не особо помогла. Там были только общие сведения о мире, и еще немного того что я почерпнула из книг и бумаг, валявшихся в моем доме. Благо, вчитываться было не надо, можно, быстро пролистав книжку, обнаружить ее копию уже в вики библиотеке. Также с увиденными картами и полученной информацией из общения с окружающими. Если что-то понадобится, всегда можно перечитать, или заполнить время монотонного путешествия из пункта А в пункт Б. Мгновенных перемещений, именуемых «Телепортами», тут не придумали. Но так оно наверно веселее, и игры на дольше хватит.</p><p>Включив своё, пока единственное умение, прошмыгнула в кладовку с вещами и одеждой. Этим местом никто из гостей не интересовался и я смогла спокойно копаться в вещах, прикидывая, что еще может понадобится. Теплая одежда хранилась хорошо упакованная, так как холода в Шире хоть и были, но не столь суровые, как могут быть. Найденная шуба оказался по росту, но с большим запахом в районе талии. Еще одним минусом стала ее тяжесть. Вес куска меховой одежды оказался на грани сил аватары, их хватало чтобы просто надеть этот элемент одежды, а о передвижении в нем я могла только мечтать. </p><p>Покрутив этот верхний предмет гардероба в руках, рассудила, что он будет работать спальником, и связав, оставила где нашла.</p><p>Немыслимым образом просочилась в винный погребок. На другом конце коридора стояли двое, Нори и Глоин, о чем-то тихо беседуя между собой. Стояли они полубоком, но заметить идущего все равно были должны. Но даже тогда, когда я немного постояла на середине пути, на меня так и не обратили внимания, и я, злобно хихикая про себя, продолжила намеченный путь.</p><p>Умения работали, только как их прокачивать было решительно непонятно. Преобразовались ли они в усиленные или открывались новые более высокого ранга, осталось для меня загадкой.</p><p>В погребке наполнила свою флягу лучшим вином, которое нашла, с наилучшим набором баффов, который тут был. Подобрала еще пару бутылок для мага. Не с пустыми же к нему руками на поклон идти и просить о чем-либо, тем более о такой вещи, как инвентарь. Пусть даже он и будет состоять всего лишь из одной ячейки, он просто необходим в любых случаях жизни. </p><p>И с легким сердцем на «цыпочках», двинулась в обратный путь дабы упаковать добытое.</p><p> </p><p>— Доброе утро! Как спалось? — Возвестила я о своем пробуждении, выходя из спальни некоторое время спустя. — Надеюсь я не сильно вам мешала своим храпом?</p><p>— Доброе утро. — Дори был как всегда предельно вежлив. — Что ты! Это мы должны извиняться за вечерний шум и беспорядок.</p><p>— Какой беспорядок? — Я развела руками и округлила глаза в удивлении. — Да мой дом давно не видывал такой чистоты и порядка. — Что было правдой. Гномы после ужина действительно переусердствовали с уборкой сверх меры. Чистотой, и порядком теперь сверкала не только моя кладовая, но и почти весь остальной дом. Кажется, они даже починили водопровод, который больше не кашлял когда его отрывают.</p><p>Нам навстречу, из бокового коридора вышли ранее мной встреченные гномы.</p><p>— Глоин! Нори! Доброго утра! Как спалось?</p><p>— Доброго утра. Хорошо, Бэль. У тебя очень уютный дом. — Глоин оглядел мои хоромы.</p><p>— Доброго утра. — Заговорил Нори, вспомнив о приличных манерах, не без помощи своего брата. — Мы тебя наверно разбудили своим пением.</p><p>— Пение — это неплохо. Особенно, если пою не я. — смущенно улыбнулась ребятам и горько вздохнула. — Как жаль, что у меня вчера был настолько крепкий сон, что я ничегошеньки не слышала. Надеюсь, как-нибудь вы споете лично для меня. — Послушать хор мужских голосов и правда очень хотелось.</p><p>— О! Конечно! На привалах у нас будет предостаточно времени. — Беспокойство Дори развеялось, услышав о желании повторить вечерний концерт.</p><p>— Кстати, — воспряла я подперев кулачками бока. — Где все остальные?</p><p>— Они отправились к трактиру, забирать наших пони и припасы. Скоро должны будут вернуться.</p><p>— А вас они оставили как мою охрану? — высказала я свое предположение. И хитро прищурившись, добавила. — Вдруг ваш только что нанятый «Взломщик» опомнившись, со страху, возьмет и сбежит, да?</p><p>— Что ты. Нет! Прос…</p><p>— Ах, вы правы. — прервала я рыжего Глоина внезапным падением своей головы на его широкую грудь, с милой улыбкой, захлопав ресницами. — Столь очаровательные и сильные мужчины просто не могут оставить даму в ее беде. </p><p>Достаточно насмотревшись на стремительно покрасневшего гнома, выпрямившись, уточнила у окружающих, будто ничего и не случилось: </p><p>— Ребята, у нас кроме яблок, на завтрак есть что-нибудь осталось?</p><p>— Конечно милая. — подхватив мою ладошку, мистер «Сама вежливость» повел меня на кухню. — Ори уже должен был заварить нам чай с облепихой. А мы пока поджарим яичницу. </p><p>На кухне действительно суетился Ори, готовя кухонный стол для утреннего чаепития.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Бель! Я… я сейчас. — Кажется он немного расстроился, что не успел все приготовить к нашему приходу.</p><p>— Да не волнуйся ты так. Все хорошо, — успокоила я его. — Ты не торопись и спокойно доделывай то что начал, а я приготовлю легкую запеканку. Нори. Посмотри, там от сыра что-нибудь осталось, и захвати за одно сухари. Дори, Глоин, сядьте и не мешайтесь. Кухня и так маленькая, а ваши богатырские размеры, делают ее еще меньше. — остановила я своих добровольных помощников ринувшихся штурмовать плиту. И засучив рукава, повязав фартук, принялась за свой кулинарный шедевр.</p><p> </p><p>Через час, мы уже потягивали горячий чай, после легкого перекуса, тесно расположившись за маленьким кухонным столом, вели легкие, не осмысленные беседы.</p><p>— Эх. Плохо, что вам достался вор, который не разу в своей жизни ничего на самом деле не украл. — Повернула я разговор в нужное мне русло, надеясь получить необходимый мне навык. Так как заметила, что загребущие руки Нори слишком часто пытаются оставить себе какой-нибудь сувенир из моего дома, но в последний миг он останавливал свой душевный порыв и клал безделицы на место. — И кинжалами бы научиться управляться. Владение поварским ножом не особо поможет мне в пути.</p><p>— Все когда-нибудь случается впервые. — Кустистая бровь, заплетенная в косичку, слегка приподнялась. Я понадеялась, что мой намек услышан и принят к сведению. Теперь, нужен только подходящий момент для столь деликатного дела, как передача нелегального навыка.</p><p>— Да, ты прав. — Подтвердила я свои намерения.</p><p>— Взлом — совершенно не женское занятие. — Забухтел рыжий. — Как и дальние, опасные странствия.</p><p>— Девушки, они такие хрупкие. — вставил Ори свои пять копеек. Немедленно сдувшись под взглядом прищуренным Дори, ищя защиты у сидящего рядом Нори.</p><p>— Ну, тут я бы поспорила. Иногда об хрупкие девичи плечи ломаются даже горы, стоит только посягнуть на их добро.</p><p>Рыжий, услышав меня резко осунулся, припоминая что-то из своей жизни, а за окном послышался многочисленный топот и ржание лошадей.</p><p>— А вот и наша пропажа. Кто мне поможет донести до моего коня очень тяжелую штуку?</p><p> </p><p>Не успели прибывшие гномы припарковать своих пони на холме у дерева, как из дома показалась я и моя охрана. Собранный рюкзак оттягивал мне плечи на пределе сил, а Дори тащил мой свернутый спальник и свои вещи. Дом остался прибран и законсервирован.</p><p>— Доброго утречка! — поприветствовала я соратников, и ответ удалила волна радостная волна нестройных мужских голосов.</p><p>— Доброго!</p><p>Дубощит с интересом окинул на мой рюкзак взглядом.</p><p>— Это все твои вещи? Когда ты успела собраться?</p><p>— Так точно, командир! — козырнула я как смогла при полных руках. И кивнув в сторону дедули, шепотом добавила. — Знаете командир, обычно, волшебники просто так по утрам на дорогах не встречаются. А уж когда они открывают рот...</p><p>Да, мои быстрые сборы порадовали всех присутствующих, в особенности лидера этой шайки. Он явно ожидал от девчонки всего что угодно, но не чётких, быстрых действий. Меня же удивляло совсем другое. Обычно это мне, как Главному Герою всей истории приходилось таскаться по разным концам карты и собирать там своих будущих товарищей, причем некоторых приходилось долго уговаривать, заявляя, что без него, у меня ничего не выйдет. А тут в самом начале пути, не успела я выйти из яслей, как они сами приперлись ко мне с предложением «прогуляться».</p><p>Оглядела предоставленный ассортимент копытного транспорта. Статного жеребца мышастого окраса отмела сразу. Больно высокая эта зараза была для моего нынешнего роста и силенок. А из свободных пони мне приглянулся один маленький черный мохнатый комочек. По поводу моего выбора никто не выразил протеста, и я попросила Дори прицепить спальник к седлу, заодно подсмотрела как он это делает. Не просить же каждый раз кого-то.</p><p>— Не знаю, как тебя звали раньше, — погладила я животинку по морде, — но теперь ты — Уголек.</p><p>Скармливая своему копытному морковку, не сразу заметила появления мигающего значка с лошадиной головой. Теперь пони точно принадлежал мне и я могла его позвать свистом с расстояния до пятидесяти метров. Удобно. Минусом было то, что в этом мире транспорт в карман не положишь, и мне придется ухаживать за ним, как за настоящей животным.</p><p>Привязав к спальнику свой рюкзак, залезла в седло. Оказалось управлять пони было очень трудно, сказывалось отсутствие у аватары необходимого умения, но я не сдавалась и кое-как подъехала к волшебнику. Он уже восседал на своем жеребце с его высоты поглядывая на нас.</p><p>— Веди же нас, Сусанин, на встречу приключениям!</p><p>Моя попытка спародировать манеры и лицо нашего сурового командира, очевидно удалась. Где-то сбоку послышались сдерживаемые смешки, но подзатыльника за шалость, я все же не получила. Дубощит на мои действия лишь коротко хмыкнул, и отдал приказ выдвигаться. </p><p>Отряд выстроился в цепочку под предводительством венценосного и мы двинулись в путь.</p><p>Узкие тропинки песочницы сменились на хорошо утоптанную широкую дорогу. Карта услужливо подсказывала, что мы вышли на Восточный Тракт, впереди нас ждал городок под названием Бри, но до него нам еще «пилить и пилить».</p><p> </p><p>Час пути. Полет нормальный.</p><p>Натерев за это время задницу, и умаявшись с почти неуправляемым пони, меня таки одарили навыкам наездника, уровня новичок, после чего управляться с этой мохнатой скотиной, на которой я ехала, стало не в пример легче. За это время успела рассказать сотню бородатых анекдотов для дюжины бородатых мужиков, в местной адаптации, стараясь говорить так, чтобы меня все слышали.</p><p>—…а вечером к ним пришел старый беззубый медведь. Облизал всех и ушел. — изобразила я ошеломленность облизанных участников анекдота.</p><p>— У кого ты слышала все эти истории. — Кили утирал слезы не перестающие литься ещё с прошлого анекдота. </p><p>— Мама рассказывала. В свое время она немало побродила по окрестностям. Вот и набрала бочку баек и лукошко рассказов.</p><p>Сбоку выскочил Фили.</p><p>— Значит, у вашего рода все любят ввязываться в авантюры?</p><p>— Нет, Бэггинсы домоседы, а вот у Туков вполне вероятно. Мама была из этого рода. В Туках всегда присутствовала жилка настоящего авантюриста, в той или иной степени. — Озорно подмигнув светлому юноше, решила перевести в информативное русло. — Что-то я о себе, да о себе. Вы бы что-нибудь рассказали.</p><p>Гномы как-то разом смолкли. </p><p>Вот так всегда, без прямого вопроса никто не может собраться с мыслями. Будто к доске их вызвали и заставили рассказать, что было на прошлом уроке. Пришлось помогать. </p><p>— А поведайте мне сказания вашего народа если они не секрет конечно. Я мало что слышала о настоящих подгорных мастерах. Кроме тех ужасных слухов, что распускают сплетники, недостойных никакого доверия, — я брезгливо тряхнула кистью. — Вот что я у вас не наблюдаю, так цветастых колпаков и лосин.</p><p>— Какие глупости. — подал голос Глоин.</p><p>— И я о том.</p><p>— Наш народ, сильный, крепкий и благородный… — внезапно заговорил Дубощит и остальные притихли. А я подъехала поближе чтобы не упустить не единого слова. Информация — наше всё. Тем более из первых уст.</p><p>После долгого рассказа нашего командира, в моей вики появился новый большой раздел «О Гномах», сразу же за похожими разделами только о хоббитах и немного о людях. Вот в него я и вчитывалась еще несколько часов, вычисляя ту информацию что не озвучил Торин, но была в вики. Немного о быте, немного о ремесле. Отношения с другими кланами и расами. Была даже табличка с соотношением возраста гнома к человеческой. Такая же была и у хоббитов. И еще немного времени потратила на выяснение своего возраста по меркам гномов. Аватара оказалось старой девой — сто шестьдесят пять лет, плюс-минус-лапоть. </p><p> </p><p>— Привал, — объявил наш командир и повел отряд в сторону от дороги, а я наконец оторвалась от справочников.</p><p>Лагерь устроили в ложбине меж двух, почти слившихся невысоких холмиков, защищавших нас от посторонних глаз и ветра с трех сторон. Не став просить помощи, привычно стащила свои вещи и расседлала усталого Уголька, подсунув ему еще одну сладкую морковку, старательно не замечая взглядов парней, почистила бока пони, и стреножив, хлопком отправила довольное создание пастись к остальным.</p><p>При взгляде на большой котел, меня посетила идея.</p><p>— Ребята, я за дровами!</p><p>— Ты одна много не принесешь, — с усмешкой произнес Двалин.</p><p>— А я возьму собой… — Изобразила я задумчивость, при этом старалась ни на кого не смотреть. — Нори! Я сушняк потащу, а он тяжелые бревнышки. — Произнесла я, видя как некоторая часть отряда немного позавидовали выбранному собрату. Тот, вопросительно глянув на командира, поднялся и направился к деревьям. </p><p>Чуть погодя, я сумела его нагнать.</p><p>— Нори, так, что мне нужно делать чтобы освоить умение? — Перешла я к более важному делу чем веники, как только нас скрыла листва. — Не шифруйся, я знаю, что ты владеешь сим тонким искусством, как незаметное извлечение нужных вещей из чужих карманов.</p><p>Гном, не ожидая такой резкой перемене в моем поведении, долгое мгновение пялился, пытаясь сообразить, что я его не только за дровами вытащила. А потом, собравшись, скрестив руки на груди, критично оглядел меня.</p><p> — Покажи мне что ты умеешь на самом деле. Попробуй забрать у меня эту ветку. — Срезав кинжалом небольшую веточку заткнул ее себе за пояс.</p><p>Хмыкнув, исполнила классическое «Ой, извините...» или «Куда прешь, баран!» Без наличия нужных навыков вышло коряво, грубо и некрасиво, но все же получилось.</p><p>— Задатки есть. Будем работать.</p><p>Спустя примерно десять минут, объяснений и сотни попыток, системой было объявлено что я стала вором уровня — новичок. А спустя еще пять и навык обращение с кинжалами и ножами, пополнил лист умений персонажа. Нори оказался не только владельцем столь необходимого мне умения, но и мастером кинжалов. Я подозревала что они должны быть связаны, но не была уверена до конца. Меня сбивал с толку его «лом», который он таскал с собой, а наличие самих кинжалов не показатель мастерства, как у того же Фили, пока Нори сам их не вытащил и продемонстрировал свои умения, обучая меня.</p><p>Вспомнив о прикрытии в виде дров для костра, спешно стали собирать деревяшки. И хорошо что погода стояла сухая, а в рощице были сухие деревца. Они быстро превратились в дрова, под напором гнома. В лагерь мы потащили две кучи. Моя была гораздо легче, но объемнее, и состояла в основном из веток разного калибра, и перетянута как нельзя кстати прихваченной веревкой, для надежности. Нори же тащил нехилую охапку бревнышек. При этом я допытывалась у Звездочки, как я окрестила его для себя чтобы не путать с братьями, каким образом мне поступать в тех или иных случаях боя. Подойдя ближе к лагерю мы плавно сменили тему на табак и трубки.</p><p>— Нет, не вижу я смысла в раскуривании табака. И мне кажется, девушка с трубкой не красиво выглядит. Это больше солидности придает мужчине, а не женщине. — кивнула в сторону пыхтевшего Глоина. Поставила вязанку рядом с котлом. Развязав узел, смотала веревку и убрала ее обратно, на пояс. — Хотя, есть сорта от запаха которые можно раскуривать в курильнице вместо благовоний, но от большинства просто нос хочет сбежать куда подальше.</p><p>— Что так долго ходили? — поинтересовался Бофур.</p><p>— Заболтались немного.— сгрузив добычу я подсела к нему. — Могу и с тобой поболтать.  Мне всегда нужны, свободные уши готовые слушать и поддержать любую тему. Ну так вот…</p><p>— Лучше вещи свои разбери и устройся на ночлег. Дорога далеко стелется, успеем еще наболтаться. — улыбнулся он в усы. </p><p>Я только пожала плечами и направилась к своим вещичкам. Погода дождя не предвещала, и я, расстелив спальник, выудила аккуратно спрятанные в него бутылки вина. И под удивленные взгляды гномов, а как же, я тут неучтенную выпивку оказывается с собой таскаю, направилась к волшебнику, выполнять второй пункт на сегодня.</p><p>— Уважаемый Гэндальф, я слышала вам понравилось вино из моего погреба. — привлекла я его внимание, и протянула подарок. — И я решила захватить пару бутылочек именно для вас.</p><p>— Оу. Благодарю. — принял он мой подарок.</p><p>Я приземлилась рядышком.</p><p>— Знаете, у меня все никак из головы не выходит тот ваш трюк с ключом. Расскажите, как это у вас вышло?</p><p>Старичок затянулся из своей трубки.</p><p>— Могу попробовать тебя обучить, если желаешь, этому, как ты сказала «трюку».</p><p>— Я буду только рада получить урок, от одного из великих волшебников. — Вежливо склонилась я перед ним, а мысленно ликовала. Не зря я так упорно поднимала весь день до 10 единиц интеллект, болтая с отрядом и читая вики, мог и отказать, не подходи я по параметрам.</p><p>— Для начала попробуй сделать так…</p><p>Спустя полчаса, я стала обладателем уникального навыка «Пустой карман». Который давал доступ к восьми ячейкам, личного, внепространственного инвентаря. Это было на границе читерства, в местных условиях. Их свойства я узнаю позже, главное что план на сегодня выполнен. Я не знала, как и благодарить за это чудо Гэндальфа. Так что, просто обняла его и повторяла слова благодарности, пока он меня не успокоил.</p><p>— Ну все, полно девочка, полно. Я понимаю, что тебе это кажется волшебством, но все-таки им не является.</p><p>— А мне кажется, это волшебство. Маленькое, но волшебство.</p><p>— Ну, хорошо. Пусть будет волшебством. Вставай, идем ужинать.</p><p>— Угу.</p><p>Ужином занимались Бофур и Бомбур, причем, в основном, готовил Пончик, а любитель Шапок-Ушанок ему не только помогал, но и следил чтобы котел не опустел раньше времени.</p><p>— А что у нас сегодня на ужин? — протянула я свою плошку и глянула в котел.</p><p>— Каша пополам с мясом.</p><p>— Уууу. Еда мужская. Пятьдесят литров. Превосходно!</p><p>Во время ужина старалась помалкивать и греть уши, вникая во внутренние отношения отряда, отвечая на редкие вопросы, по возможности односложно. Пока в задумчивости, протерев ложку, и, зачехлив ее, привычным движением попыталась запихнуть в сапог, совершенно забыв что их то у меня и не было. Мысленно выругавшись на волосатые ноги, и на неудобство с отсутствием привычного атрибута одежды, убрала ложку обратно в карман на поясе.</p><p>Настроение резко ухнуло вниз, а всеобщее веселье начало понемногу раздражать, и уже вскоре я покинула пространство игры.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Двое мужчин оставшихся в дозоре расположились на пригорке одного из холмов. Костер был давно потушен, а месяц был столь стар что не давал достаточно света. Но собеседникам и того было достаточно чтобы ясно видеть друг друга и обозревать открытое пространство погруженное в ночь.</p><p>— Женщина, — произнес один, — юная девочка, почти дитя. Разве мы не могли отказать Таркуну? Он ведь просто советовал нам взять ловкача со стороны.</p><p>— Мудрец весьма ценит этого полурослика. А мужчина он или женщина — неважно, главное чтобы навязаный нам Плут выполнил свою работу и не сильно мешался в пути.</p><p>— За сегодня ее единственная просьбой была связанна с тяжестью вещей, но никак не жалобы на походный ритм. — Мужчина посмотрел на маленький холмик окруженный спящими сородичами. Традиция защищать женщин всеми силами взяла над войнами верх, пусть их спутница и не принадлежала к роду кхазад. — Мне кажеться она бывала уже в походах, просто это было столь давно, что навыки подзабылись.</p><p>— Да. Память тела есть, — согласился собеседник, — осталось пробудить от сна. Возможно и выйдет толк из этого хоббита. По крайной мере она на бухнулась в обморок от слов “дальний поход” и “дракон”, — усмехнулся он. — Эти кролики всегда боятся уходить от своих нор дальше чем видят их глаза стоя на пороге, а если и отходят то трясуться от страха при каждом услышанном и ли придуманном звуке. Я был удивлен и озадачен когда Таркун высказал свое предложение. По началу считал, что он хочет навязать нам одного из следопытов из числа древних людей, или хуже того — эльфа. Но хоббит… женщина.</p><p>— Девочка назвала себя “вороном”. — Сказав это мужчина задумался огладив свою бороду. —  Может Видящие не крылатых посланников имели ввиду, а нечто другое.</p><p>— Может.</p><p>На некоторое время ночь заполняла тишину установившуюся меж собеседниками. Каждый из них думал о своем, и мысли обоих крутились вокруг нового члена группы. Хоббит не сбежавший при виде гнома, охотно разделил с ними и стол и дом, и более того без возражений отправился с ними в опасное путешествие где будет ждать опаснейшее существо двух стихий, земли и небес. Кажется даже сама награда в контракте не особо заинтересовала девушку как возможность заполучить “редкую зверушку”.</p><p>Девушка зашевелилась, будто отзываясь на мысли дозорных, и поудобнее устроилась в своем меховом коконе.</p><p>— Присматривай за девчонкой Балин. Надеюсь, дойдя до горы этот хоббит оправдает все возложенные надежды на ее и потраченные усилия. — махнул рукой Торин в сторону объекта разговора. Повалившись на траву он взглянул на рассыпанные в небе звезды. — Ох, Творец, что за пути ты нам указываешь? Знать бы хоть толику твоих дум.</p><p>— Опасное желание Торин, — покачал головой его друг и советник. — Знания одно, но мысли… Будь они доступны нам, вряд ли мы бы их поняли в полной мере, а те что поняли возможно лишили бы нас разума.</p><p>— Возможно… — повторил Торин замолкая.</p><p>Ночь зазвучала в наступившей тишине в полную силу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Путешествие и Сказки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Пока сонный рассвет только пробирался сквозь гребень гор на востоке, я успела не только поэкспериментировать со своим инвентарем, но и опробовать свой новый навык… И чего греха таить: немного разглядывать спящих гномов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Итак… Инвентарь представлял из себя довольно забавную штуку. С одной стороны, он был такой же, как и в других играх. Все раскладывалось по ячейкам, то есть один слот — одна вещь. Ну, или стопка однотипных вещей, таких, как монеты или цветы, стрелы, если они не упакованы в один комплект. Вроде бы, общий переносимый вес в инвентаре четко определяется моей силой. То есть, положи я арбуз весом в свой лимит, в одну из слотов, то в остальные я уже ничего не смогу положить. Но, как это влияло на вещи, что я ношу непосредственно на себе? Да, и с объёмом было не всё понятно. Ни спальник, ни рюкзак запихиваться туда не желали, и не известно, это из-за большого объема или веса… Остальные вещи были слишком мелкие и легкие. А вот достать или убирать вещи можно двумя способами. Либо взяв в руку и нажав на пиктограмму, либо особым жестом руки. И у каждой ячейки было свое определенное движение, если его делать в обратном порядке, вещь помещалась в слот. Все это давало некоторую пищу для размышлений.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вывев пиктограммы ячеек на край зрения, так, чтобы они соответствовали левой и правой руке, поместила в них пока мелочь, для тренировки жестов. Две же оставила пустыми, по одной в каждую руку. Движение у них были самые простые и отлично подходили для проверки моего воровского навыка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Первый моей жертвой стал, сопящий рядом Ори. Мысленно извиняясь перед юношей, я «брала» вещи и, немного рассмотрев их, клала обратно, так как цели красть, чтобы украсть, у меня не было. Разе на десятом чуть не засмеялась в голос. До меня дошло, что делал Звездочка в моем доме — простая прокачка умения. Заметила, что опыт капал, только когда брала вещички, за возращения мне ничего не прилетало, и дважды взятая вещь за короткий срок тоже не приносила никакого опыта. Пришлось выстроить цепочку, но она вышла не особо длинная, и приходилось немного ждать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С другого боку спал Балин. У него оказалось гораздо больше разномастных мелочей. И уже вскоре я имела некоторое представление об этих двоих гномах. Один — домашний мальчик, другой — вполне уверенный в себе мужчина. Остальных удостоила только ощупыванием глазами, хотя некоторые так и напрашивались на более тесное общение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Выбравшись из лагеря, пошла в лесок, что ранее снабдил нас необходимым топливом для костра. Мне нужен был материал для музыкального инструмента, хотя мои надежды найти что-то подходящее здесь были невелики. Скитание по зарослям густого подлеска приводили в уныние. Хорошего материала, на что отзывалась бы моя душа, я так и не нашла. И окончательно разочаровавшись в местной растительности, направилась в обратную дорогу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Покатый бок холма еще скрывал лагерь, но громкие голоса братии уже доносились до моего слуха, извещая кто и как относится ко мне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И давно они меня ищут? — адресовала я вопрос развалившемуся на пригорке Звездочке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. Только всполошились. — ответил он даже не открывая глаз. — Устроили шум на пустом месте. Ну задержалась ты чутка в лесу. Что сразу панику разводить?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обходить холм не стала, решив обозреть всю картину сверху. Активировав скрытность, припала почти к самой земле. Умение — умением, а перестраховаться всё равно нужно. И стараясь не привлекать внимание, макушка моя плавно высунулась из-за высокой травы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Маг сидел в сторонке и попыхивал трубкой. Пати-лидер — всем видом торжествовал, будто ждал, когда я сбегу. Того же мнения придерживался и Двалин, извечный телохранитель сей королевской особы. Его братец, на сколько я поняла, выступал переговорщиком между двух фронтов, пытаясь загасить конфликт и начать уже делать что-то полезное. Молодые да темпераментные, рвались искать, то ли меня, то ли приключения со мной связанные, воспользовавшись оказией с пропажей. Некоторые были растеряны самой ситуацией в лагере.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не торопитесь ли вы? Может девушке просто понадобилось отойти… ну там… — при этих словах Рыжего Глоина, я уже не вытерпела, решив завершить спор на корню. Усевшись поудобнее на вершине холма, сложила руки рупором, крикнула:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А драка в грязи будет? Хочу посмотреть на драку в грязи! Желательно с бойцами раздетыми по пояс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Привлечь внимание рейда своим странным желанием, удалось сразу. Ликование одних перекрывалось с лихвой разочарованием других лиц.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль! Ты вернулась! — радостно возвестил Кили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я и никуда не уходила. Разве что отлучилась. Ненадолго. А вы тут бедлам сразу устроили. И вот как вас оставить после этого?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Из-за тебя и устроили. — забурчал лидер компании. — Ушла никому ничего не сказав, и пропала на пару часов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пару часов? Странно... — поскребла подбородок в задумчивости. — «Выходит где-то в системе случился скачок, и мои полчаса превратились в часы. Нехорошо.» — Накидав заметку для Макса, поднялась, спустилась в лагерь с холмика, прошла к своим вещам и, добыв плошку из сумки, направилась к живому раздатчику нехитрой пищи. — Ну как бы то ни было все обошлось. Дичь обошлась легким испугом, вы провели учебную тревогу. Все счастливы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И что тебе в лесу понадобилось? — поинтересовался Бофур, принимая мою плошку для завтрака. — Для грибов рановато, и дров я у тебя не вижу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, деревяшку искала для лиры. — призналась я и махнула рукой в сторону противного леса. — Только там нет ничего путного. Придется пока Виппиком обойтись. Кстати. Кили! У тебя нет запасной тетивы?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Есть. Сейчас найду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А что это за инструмент?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Виппик? Очень старый универсальный инструмент. Что-то между арфой и удочкой. Им еще и как плетью можно воспользоваться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гном ушел в себя, пытаясь представить, как «оно» может выглядеть, чтобы выполнять все перечисленные функции. Не став прервать его размышления, забрала свою тарелку навыком. Получиться-то получилось, но опыта не прибавилось, так как вещь изначально была моей. Сбоку возник радостный юноша, улыбаясь от уха до уха, он протягивал свернутую тетиву.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот. Ты хочешь сделать себе тренировочный лук?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О нет. У меня куда более коварные планы. — Моя коварная улыбка и обжигающий взгляд, смутили беднягу и заставили краснеть его уши.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А чего это у нас ушки красные? Неужто заболел? Бомбур, у нас лекарь есть?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Оин. Он в этом деле разумеет. А тебе он зачем?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да вот, мальчику плохо. — указала я в пустоту. «Мальчика» на месте уже не было. Я, рассудив, что ему не нравятся методы лекаря, либо сбежал остудиться, пошла домогаться до пати-лидера, со своими мелкими нуждами. Присев на рядом с венценосным, поковырялась в своей тарелке прежде чем заговорить.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы будем заезжать в город?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. — отрзал колючий «Лид». Всецело погщенный чисткой своего меча.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Плохо. Я планировала купить там кое-какие вещи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кружевных носовых платочков?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нен, они мне без надобности, у меня бандана есть. Мне нужны хорошие кожаные перчатки. — его взгляд упал на мои голые руки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спроси у отряда. У кого-то могут оказаться запасные.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эм. Не думаю что они мне подойдут. — протянув свою пятерню пати лидеру. — Вот, можешь сравнить. — Рука у аватары действительно оказалась очень миниатюрна, как в ладошках и пальцах, так и в запястье. Особенно это выделялось, если сравнивать её с широкой лапищей гнома.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А раньше об этом позаботится не могла?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пыталась. Не нашла подходящих ни дома, ни на рынке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Повертев мою кисть и так и этак, Торину пришлось согласился с моими доводами и дать добро на вылазку малой группой в близлежащий городок, подрядив на это старших из нашего отряда: Оина, Глоина и Двалина. Волшебник присоединился к нашей компании спустя пару минут после нашего отбытия, на что я только мысленно усмехнулась. Собралось классическая игровая «пати», только файтеров многовато, даже «хиллер» был больше боевой единицей чем юнитом поддержки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чтобы скоротать время, до городка было еще добрых пару часов ехать, обратилась к волшебнику на предмет задания с картой. Как особь магического порядка, дедуля должен был хотя бы иметь подозрения, где и кто может решить сию загадку. Да и самой нужно взглянуть на сей пергамент, а то что-то я упустила из виду этот момент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я поровняла Уголька с его жеребцом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Гэндальф. Еще раз благодарю вас за столь ценный подарок, как ваш вчерашний урок. Я уверена, что он не раз сослужит добрую службу, как мне, так и всему отряду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я лишь направил тебя, все остальное ты смогла сделать сама. Ведь у тебя могло ничего не получится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Могло и не получиться. — печально повторила я последние страшные слова волшебника. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если бы у меня не вышло, из-за недокачанных параметров, второго шанса заполучить столь вкусную плюшку могло бы и не представиться, а если и был бы, то скорей всего инвентарь урезали за повторную попытку в половину. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сделав зарубку на память по другим пораметрам, продолжила общение с местным магом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зачем столь славной компании войнов, услуги неопытного в бою хоббита.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торину требовался кто-то, кто мог бы тихо прошмыгнуть у дракона под носом. Кто-то, чей запах не был бы знаком этому зверю, и не насторожил бы его… — слова волшебника нельзя было пропускать мимо ушей, ведь они почти всегда были подсказками к еще неразгаданным задачам. — Тогда я вспомнил о твоей матушке и ее малютке, что всегда рвалась в лес, чтобы часами искать там эльфов, троллей и драконов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Маленькая совсем была и не понимала, что в нашей дубраве я никого не поймаю, как и твоих искрящихся драконов, с праздников. — послала дедуле милую улыбку и сказала спасибо столь информативной предыстории своего аватара. Имени мага, что запускал фейерверки, там конечно не было, но не трудно было сопоставить, пиро увлечения с трубкой дедули и те старые воспоминания. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэндальф был магом, возможно, со специализацией «стихийник» в уклон к огню, или что-то в этом роде, и все, что связано с этой стихией, было в его власти. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не верю, что столь предусмотрительный и мудрый человек как вы, таская с собой ту старую карту, не смогли даже предположить, кто может помочь нам разгадать ее загадку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэндальф ехал некоторое время молча, напуская загадочности и оглядывал окрестности, и, придя к какому-то выводу, вновь заговорил, приоткрывая часть своих огромных планов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— По дороге к востоку, в тени Туманных гор, есть долина Имладрис. Тебе она известна под другим названием, на всеобщем ее именуют как — Ривенделл. Там, за бурными реками, лежит Последний Домашний Приют, единственное поселение на пути к нашей далекой цели. Правитель этой крепости, мой старый хороший друг, мудрее и сострадательнее многих, кто ходит по этим землям.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мои предположения оказались верными, и со словами волшебника обновился текст в задании: с «иди туда, не знаю куда», на конкретное место, еще и расположенное по пути к общему направлению главной цели.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Значит теперь мы направляемся туда, в Ривенделл?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я бы на это очень надеялся, но Торин… — упомянув Лида, дедуля сразу нахмурился, а от его хорошего настроения не осталось и следа. — Он упрям, очень упрям, даже по меркам его народа. И ни за что не подойдет к эльфам на поклон, и уж тем более не станет их спрашивать о помощи и совете.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— По личным причинам или из-за разногласия народов? — этот вопрос нужно было выяснить до конца, чтобы составить полный образ предводителя гномов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И тем и другим. Его сердце все еще кровоточит. Горе, принесенное Смаугом королевству под горой и его роду, глубоко ушло в память. В тот роковой день их союзники, эльфы из Мирквуда, отказались выступать против дракона, опасаясь за свой лес, за свой дом. Любви между этими народами никогда не было, но тот случай порвал даже те мирные отношения, что выстроились за долгое их соседство.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Закончив свой рассказ, Гэндальф тяжело вздохнул и раскурил свою трубку, оставив меня раздумывать над только что полученным побочным квестом, требующим от меня любыми способами затащить упрямого Торина и Ко в тот самый Последний Приют. В голове вертелась только одна мысль, сработает ли с Лидом метод — «Послушай женщину и сделай наоборот?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Очи мои обратились к остальным трем спутникам, на предмет информации о отряде.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Оин-Глоин. Балин-Двалин. Рифмуется. Везде «ин» присутствует. Хмм. Тор-ин. — обратила на себя внимание Рыжего, повертев я на языке их имена. — Вы друг другу родственники, как братья Ри и Ур, или какая-то традиция, в именах?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если ты слушала что говорил Узбад, мы все сыны Дурина, девочка. Но если тебе интересно я могу уточнить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да. Я была бы рада, если ты меня просветишь, дабы не попасть в неловкие ситуации.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо. Оин мой родной старший брат. Балину и Двалину приходимся двоюродными братьями, через наших отцов… — я уже пожалела, что вообще задала этот вопрос. Мой мозг всегда терялся в перечислении кто кому родственник и как их величать. Пропуская половину звуков от наставлений Рыжего, тихо надеялась, что вики появится более-менее понятная табличка, ибо запоминать этот кошмар в виде родословной категорически не хотелось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так неспешно, за разговором о родственниках, плавно перетекающим на беседу о семейных ценностях, мы достигли западных ворот городка Бри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Первый город не особо впечатлил. Этакий классический провинциальный западный городишко, с старинными европейскими домиками в один — два этажа и мелким хозяйством под боком. Низкая на мой взгляд стена, способная остановить только лошадь, шла по периметру города, была скорее символом чем защитой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сейчас был день и деревянные створы ворот были приветливо распахнуты приглашая войти. Нас никто не остановил и не окликнул чтобы взять пошлину, как это иногда бывало в других играх при входе в город. Местные жители занимались своей рутиной или шли по делам пропуская наш конный отряд. В основном тут жили люди, но довольно часто встречались хоббиты и гномы, и они совершенно не испытывали неудобств в общении друг с другом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>По бокам мелькали более узкие переулки, но главная и широкая дорога была одна, по которой нас вел Рыжий Глоин, пока мы не достигли какой-то лавочки, почти в центре города. Тут то и мы обнаружили исчезновение нашего волшебника. В какой момент и куда он мог деться маг никто не представлял, но и не особо тревожились по этому поводу, продолжив выполнять нашу цель.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оставив пони на попечение молчаливого Двалина, который привязав коней остался охранять выход из лавки, внутрь которой валилась наша троица. Рыжий мельком оглядев парня за прилавком, и не удостоив товары ни каплей своего внимания, немедленно рявкнул:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Какое убогое место! Тут попросту не может быть того что нам нужно!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я опешила от такого заявления, но увидев озорной огонь в глазах Глоина сразу успокоилась. Гном старался удержать серьезное лицо, глядя на стремительно бледнеющего паренька. И не успела я толком обдумать причины такого его поведения, как и глубин дома, донесся возмущенный рык пещерного медведя:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ЧТО?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда в дверях появился разъяренный хозяин лавки, я думала что он на нас нападет, и немедленно спряталась за своими сопровождающими, дав им исполнить свою роль «танков». С моим скромным уровнем, в этой схватке нечего было ловить, и попытка спрятаться могла спасти мою жизнь, хоть и не надолго. Начинать с последнего сохранения не хотелось. Удивляло то, что Двалин все еще не ворвался в это помещение, наперевес с его топорами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ожидаемого мной столкновения не последовало. Точнее оно было, но в другой форме: они поздоровались в своей мужской манере, весело, шумно и весьма травмоопасно, как с Глоином, так и с Оином.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А кто это с вами сейчас в попутчиках? — хозяин наконец обратил внимание на скромно стоящую меня и невинно машущую ресничками. — Неужели все-таки собираетесь открыть лавку в Шире, и заручились поддержкой местного жителя? — После чего хозяин заведения развернулся к старшему из братьев за которым я пряталась, и сделал еще более странное предположение. — Или это твоя невеста, Ойн? Не знал что тебе нравятся хоббиты. На мой взгляд худенькая совсем, но бедра широкие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прекрати свои шуточки Гров. — отреагировал сразу предполагаемый жених, и глухота в этот момент ему совсем не помешала расслышать сказанное. — Мы тут по делу, и хотим разобраться с ним как можно скорее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Позвольте вас представить. — вспомнил о манерах Глоин. — Бэлла Бэггинс, дочь уважаемого Банго Бэггинса из Хоббитона. А этот шутник что сейчас перед нами: Грови Пробка, сын не менее уважаемого Толви. Он может достать многое в минимально короткие сроки. — От похвальбы, Грови, раздулся вширь еще больше. — И так. Нам нужны вещи для Бэль. Хорошие кожаные верхние перчатки и… Ты что-то говорила про лиру или лютню? Есть еще что-нибудь что тебе может понадобится в пути? — поинтересовался у меня Глоин.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эм… — я хлопала глазами, пытаясь сообразить, какой заказ вещей мне сделать. — Я говорила про лиру, но можно и арфу. Еще не помешает, меховая накидка, легкий ледоруб и набор замкнутых колец. — и изобразила пальцем восьмерку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Она точно хоббит? — Опять мои странности ставят в тупик окружающих. Ведь по их мнению, истинный житель Шира, таким интересоваться, а уж тем более заниматься не должен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И если уважаемый Ойн согласится обучить меня азам лекарского дела? — если уж наглеть то по полной, и повернулась будущему наставнику, включив режим очарования. Под таким давлением он быстро сдался и кивнул в согласии. — Мне понадобится необходимые вещи и для учения в этой науки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Будет. Все подберем, кроме музыкального инструмента. — Траурной песней звучали слова торговца. — Его придется ждать два дня. Раньше никак не выйдет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У нас нет возможности ждать. Мы берем то что есть. — Глоин поторопил торговца.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Можно ваши руки? — попросил Гров.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Протянув требуемое, наблюдала как гном их чуть ли не обнюхивает. Он вертел и крутил кисти, просил сжать в кулак или растопырить пальцы. При этом что-то бормотал про себя на языке которого я не понимала. Потом ушел в глубь дома и некоторое время пробыл там. Вернулся торговец уже с парой красивых перчаток и наплечной сумкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот пока примите это, а остальное нужно подождать около получаса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Приняв перчатки и сумку, заглянула в их свойства. Вещи были простого серого класса и ничем особым не выделялись. Обычные параметры и прочность. Перчатки были довольно красивы на вид и давали немного защиты. В наплечной сумке оказался медицинский набор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Задумалась, разглядывая лекарские приблуды. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лишний лекарь в отряде не лишний, а запасной. Но была одна маленькая загвоздка. Есть у меня свойство в реальности, делать окружающим больно одним своим прикосновением пальцев, я ее называю «Длань Инквизитора». И иногда она передается к игровым аватарам, что очень сильно помогало играть за отрицательных героев. Пока она не проявляла себя, но стоит перепроверить на живом говорящем организме.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сколько я вам должна? — Полезла я в свой кошелек надеясь что денег моих хватит на все это баловство, тихо надеясь на моих сопровождающих. Торговаться самой, не было ни желания, ни умения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тяжелая рука Ойна легла мне на плечо, остановив подсчет денег.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не беспокойся Бэль. Мы сами все уладим. Осмотрись пока здесь, пока мы ожидаем наши покупки. Вдруг что приглянется. — Посоветовал он, после чего он отвернулся влившись в горячий спор о итоговой цене покупки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обрадовавшись неожиданной халяве, последовала совету, направившись к полкам что содержали уйму вещей на которых можно прокачать одно из главных умений, пока на меня не обращают особого внимания. Повторялась утренняя закольцованная процедура: «берем», рассматриваем, кладем на место. Вещей было много и останавливал процесс роста умения останавливал только просевший в ноль тонус, тогда приходилось ждать когда шкала вновь восполниться обратно в свой максимум.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Товары были самые разнообразные, от домашней утвари до рабочих инструментов, и в большинстве своем носили чисто декоративный характер, тащить которые с собой не имела смысла. Но они могли бы послужить подарком для моих соратников. Сделав такой презент, я могла немного поднять свою репутацию и лояльность к своей персоне. Так что пока шкала тонуса бежала вверх я искала что и кому может приглянуться, но скудные знания о них не давали подобрать что-то подходящее. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мои размышления и гул спорящих голосов, прервал запыхавшийся юноша что принес оставшиеся вещи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В развернутом свёртке, на прилавке лежало миниатюрное по меркам гномов кайло отдаленно напоминающее ледоруб, связка колец той самой формы что я просила и меховая накидка с оторочкой из лисы чернобурки с маленькой простой брошью застежкой. Мех был под стать моим коротким волосам, черное с белым, чем немало угодил моему нынешнему вкусу. Мельком глянула на их параметры. От простых вещей «белого типа», кроме замечательного вида, ожидать чего-то особенно, не стоило никогда. Но и они могут сослужить добрую службу в разных ситуациях.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Довольна обновкам? — торговец поспешил узнать качество обслуживания клиента.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Все просто замечательно и даже больше. Я думала что придется долго возиться с поисками одних подходящих перчаток. А тут сразу все, — и указала на эти самые обновки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну вот и замечательно. — расслабился Глоин, очевидно ожидая претензий или возражений по поводу цвета, размера или еще чего-нибудь в этом роде. — Можем двигаться дальше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Восприняв слова Рыжего как приказ, попрощавшись с хозяином лавки и вывалившись на улицу пошла хвастаться перед Двалиным своими новыми вещичками. Оглядев меня он одобрительно хмыкнул, удостоил самой длинной фразой за время нашего путешествия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Гляжу, принимаешь приличный вид для юного воина. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну так я и не на праздник вроде собираюсь, — парировала я залезая на Уголька, — чтобы в цветастые наряды обряжаться. Вот сделаем дело, тогда и посмотрим… — напустила загадочности в свои слова. А сама думала, столько в этом городе квестов пропадает и опыта, но ничего не поделаешь. Задержать отряд я не смогу как бы не пыталась, только направить и то с великим трудом. И вспомнив куда я его должна направить, невольно улыбнулась своим мыслям. В гостях у эльфов Последнего Приюта я собиралась оттянулся по полной, облазив эту локацию с верху до низу и заглянуть в каждый уголок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда братья вышли из лавки, я уже вся извелась близостью халявного опыта и отсутствием возможности его получить и горела желанием продолжить путешествие к заветной цели: Эльфийским артефактом, ну или на крайний случай, там могут быть вещи класса «Редкие» и даже «Уникального» типа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не нашла ничего интересного?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эм. — Внезапный вопрос Ойна вырвал меня из грез об обвесе из уников. — Нет. Ничего полезного для меня там не было, а пустые безделицы таскать с собой не охота. — Вывалила я свои мысли и затылком почувствовав еще один «одобрямс» от байкера.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Больше вопросов не последовало и мы двинулись дальше по главной улице и вскоре покинули город.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Среди дел насущных осталось разобраться только с одним пунктом поставленных самой себе задач. А последний нетронутый мной гном в пати, мог решить проблему с прокачкой внезапно ставшего параметра — силы. Если Байкер, самостоятельно пошёл на контакт у лавки, то у меня были все шансы получить от него помощь в этом нелегком деле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пристроившись с правой стороны от него, приступила к выполнению задачи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Двалин. Я понимаю что девушкам не должно мне заниматься всем этим… — указала я на дорогу и братьев. — Но раз уж я участвую в вашем походе, мне бы хотелось приносить больше пользы. Я осознаю что очень слаба. И я хочу это исправить пока есть возможность и время. — Моя попытка скомпоновать все доводы как можно короче, провалилась. Вышло слишком длинно, хотя и по существу. Но не скатываться же мне до банального игрового сленга сетевых игр: Кач ми, плизз! Не поймут ведь. Вот я и распекалась перед суровым гномом. — Не откажешь мне в чести, став наставником в воинском деле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гном молчал. Я тоже, тишиной давя на упрямца. Сдаваться я не собиралась. Уверенность что с наставником прокачка пойдет значительно быстрее, поддерживало меня не хуже стены.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Будет тяжело. Давать послабление не стану. — наконец разродился воин.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На то и расчет был.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Выясним на привале, что ты из себя представляешь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Предстоит много работы. — Предупредила я сразу. Прошлая игра за боевого мага, очень расслабила тело, многие воинские привычки приобретенные ранее, как и рефлексы стерлись из памяти, оставив только те что я пользовалась в реальности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что неимоверно радовало. Боевой стиль сражения, местных представителей подгорного народа был для меня полной загадкой. Если вспомнить что каждый из них вооружен не одним, а сразу несколькими, совершенно разными средствами ликвидации противника. То можно представить, что эти вояки поголовно являются универсалами, и могут сражаться всем что попало в руки. Ну или этими самыми руками, которые сами по себе были неплохим тяжелым оружием.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Взгляд упал на руки Байкера, что были вооружены замысловатым гибридом: наручей с кастетами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пока я их разглядывала, в голову полезли кровавые картинки отбивных, сломанных костей и сопутствующие травмы, после соприкосновения неизвестного тела с этими вот ласковыми ручками. Реакция на эти живописные фантазии у моего организма, была странной. Он, воспитанный сотнями просмотров фильмов ужасов, под вкусный ужин, теперь воспринимал любые боевые действия, как звоночек к обеду. Моя кровожадная улыбка в купе с голодным взглядом, прошибала дух многих противников и даже друзей, но я не могла с этим ничего поделать. Вот и сейчас, я переборщила со своими фантазиями о возможностях этих сильных рук, так, что их обладатель решил сбежать. Хотя я и не исключаю что ему не очень нравится пристальное внимание к своей персоне вообще, или моих разглядываний в частности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Подгоняя своего пони, Двалин выехал вперед отряда, на максимальное от меня расстояние и придерживался его, весь оставшийся путь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оглянувшись братья, Оин и Глоин, ничего понять не могли, что могло насторожить этого прожженного вояку. И оградив меня от возможной опасности, прикрыв по бокам, поехали дальше ожидая нападения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Случилось что? — не выдержала я напряжения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Двалину что-то не понравилось впереди. Иш как взъерошился. — Рыжий мотнул бородой в спину едущего впереди Байкера.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ааа. Понятно. Ну надеюсь с нашими ничего не случилось пока мы отсутствовали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не беспокойся. Они себя в обиду не дадут.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Разговоры в пати смолкли сами собой. Читать уже было нечего, да и неохота было углубляться в текст когда все мысли были сосредоточены на еде. Сухарник, что был у меня припасен, не особо помогал: лишь немного притуплял голод, что я вызвала. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Продолжая рассматривать спину Двалина, пыталась придумать чем себя занять. Как Дитя прогресса, моему мозгу тоже нужно было чем-то заниматься пока руки отрабатывали обращение с инвентарем. Спустя пару минут бурения широкой спины, в мою бедовую голову уже лезли мысли совершенно иного характера. В воображении, мужчина едущий впереди стал медленно избавляться от своей брони, оставляя при себе только топорики и нехитрую меховую накидку на бедрах, и представая неким диким варваром. Войну, мои гляделки, явно резали спину и в какой-то момент он обернулся глянув в нашу сторону и быстро вернулся в исходное положение. Братья недоумевали странностям собрата, осмотрев друг друга и меня в придачу, ничего необычного не нашли, после чего успокоились, досадно фыркнув.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Свои подлые мыслишки я прятала под маской невозмутимого отчуждения, старательно издеваясь над Байкером. Вот за это я люблю встроенный блокнот. Можно занять себя рисованием на скриншоте, совершенно не отвлекаясь от пути. Главное сноровка. А потом это творчество можно распечатать, повесить дома, и любоваться, вспоминая прекрасные моменты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>За этим занятием время как обычно пролетело незаметно, стоило только увлечься. Рисунок отправлен в хранилище, ждать своего часа, а меня ждала компания бравых ребят. Впереди показались груженые пони и всадники, судя по количеству голов, и объемным грузом, это был наш основной отряд. Спустя каких-то полчаса, мы поравнялись с товарищами, приветствуя друг друга так, будто неделю не виделись, а не на пол дня назад. Теперь следовало отчитаться у лида, о нашем путешествии и сделанных покупках. Двалин конечно уже сам все рассказал Торину, но нужно и самой показать что не за носками и кружевами мотались.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль Беггинс, прибыла в полном облачении, и готова на ратные подвиги. В пути никаких происшествий не было. Гэндальф потерялся сам, еще до въезда в город.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как потерялся, так сам и отыщется. Волноваться из-за волшебника я не собираюсь, — буркнул Лид, осмотрел обновки. — Все же кроме перчаток, вы умудрились накупить еще вещей. Надеюсь платьев среди них нет?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Обижаешь начальника. — Показала перчатки, рабочий инструмент на поясе, и сумку с медицинскими припасами. — Все только необходимое. Буду у Оина учится, вот и купили необходимый для этого набор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А кайло тебе зачем?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну так я мечом махать не могу еще. А вот этой штучкой, я вполне способна управиться. Камушек расколоть или дырочку кому лишнюю сделать, все одно. — Достала свой дырокол, помахав им для наглядности вернула обратно в петлицу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хым. — Сдержано усмехнулся Лид, глянул на Двалина и гаркнул. — Вперёд! У нас есть еще пару часов, до темноты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я чуть придержала Уголька, и заняла место в середине нашего каравана. По бокам тут же образовался неугомонный молодняк.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Забавно. — Кили ворошил мех на плече моей накидки. — Вот вы сейчас с дядей болтали, а со стороны смотрелось будто он с нашей матушкой говорит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы будем называть тебя «тетя Бэль», — ехидно проворковал Фили, с тонким намеком и долей юмора.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тетей? Ну не знаю. — почесала я подбородок, не собираясь реагировать на колкость, и пошлые намеки. — А сколько вам?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Восемьдесят два. — Гордо дернул плетеным усом Фили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Топорики наставника, — подмигнул Кили. — семьдесят семь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда зовите, если хотите. Я не против. Вот только не обижайтесь если буду вас отчитывать соответственно моему прозвищу. Мне по вашим меркам сто шестьдесят с хвостиком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Парни быстро стушевались.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не. Не. Нам хватит нравоучений и от остальных. Пожалуй просто «Бэль» тоже хорошо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Замечательно. О! Чуть не забыла. Ори! — из лавки я все же утащила интересную вещицу, которой я точно знала применение. И дождавшись, когда он подъедет, протянула ему коробочку с наконечниками для перьев. — Вот, дарю! Пользуйся на здоровье.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А? Не стоило Бэль. — прощебетал ошарашеный подарком молодой писец.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пустяки. Просто заметила что ты почти до кромсал перо которым пользуешься. Вот и решила подсобить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У меня еще есть, перья… — И Ори смутился окончательно, спрятав голову в шарф, оставив снаружи только глаза. — Спасибо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пустяки. Не за что меня благодарить. — Улыбнулась я скромняшке, а моя репутация в его глазах наверно резко пошла вверх. — Лучше расскажите, что произошло пока нас не было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мое внимание забрали обратно расторопные братья. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А ничего. Собрались и поехали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И ехали так, пока нас вы не догнали. Все.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Даже никто не напал. — с тоской протянул младший.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не печалься, и на твою долю хватит сражений. — подбодрила я его, перевела внимание на старшего. — Фили, вот скажи. Ты увешан колющим режущим, как праздничное дерево. А пользоваться всем этим ты будешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если понадобится. — и к своему озорному взгляду, гном добавил лукавую улыбку в усы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хм. А можешь одолжить мне пару кинжалов с креплениями?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Могу найти. Но боюсь, они будут несколько тяжеловаты для тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не велика беда. Придется потренироваться немного больше, чтобы привыкнуть к ним. — отмахнулась от такого пустяка, и потянула к нему руку, за презентом. — Давай сюда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А я из лука могу научить стрелять. — Вытянулся младший строя глазки, пока его братец копался в своих закромах одежд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кили. Подумай хорошенько. Я сейчас не могу натянуть простой лук, а ты мне предлагаешь свой, из рога? — остановила я его намеки, заставив задуматься. — Я лучше из рогатки постреляю, как у Ори. Стрела или камень попавшие точно в глаз, одинаково выводят противника из строя хотя бы ненадолго. Так ведь? — обернулась на скромника. Парнишка под моим взглядом стушевался окончательно, натянув шарф на голову.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Наверное. Не знаю. Это мой первый поход.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О! И мой тоже. — просияла я. — Надо будет это дело отметить!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Вот за такой пустяковой болтовней пролетели оставшиеся часы до привала. Кинжалы я получила и убрала пока в инвентарь, непонятно было куда их крепить удобнее, но это выяснится позже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Природа вокруг меняла свои наряды, показывая себя во всей красе. Еще недавно мы шли по равнине с болотистыми пятнами, теперь же вокруг нас выросли разномастные сопки, сплошь покрытые деревьями, с редкими плешами полян и голых склонов. В тускнеющем небе летали птицы, плавно опускаясь к земле вслед за ускользающей добычей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вечер опускался на эти земли и наш лидер, сойдя с дороги, повел нас к ближайшей возвышенности, ища по пути место для будущего лагеря.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В этот раз, после распаковки вещей, я хотела помочь с готовкой ужина, но меня на полпути перехватил Байкер и увел в чуть в сторону, после чего начал последовательно говорить сделать то или иное упражнение. Я же старалась выполнять все, что он требовал, при этом не обращать внимания на косые взгляды со стороны остального народа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Все, что касалось баланса и ловкости, у меня выходило вполне сносно, но как только перешли к упражнениям на выносливость и силу, я провалилась в бездну отчаяния. Эта аватара не могла выполнить банальной стойки с грузами на вытянутых руках. И секунды не проходило, как руки начали трястись и опускаться. Что касается тяжестей… Как выразился мой нынешний наставник: я была где-то на уровне ребенка. А я утешала себя тем, что этот ребенок был гномом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Под чутким руководством вояки на меня снисходили благие единички силы, и я, скрипя зубами, уговаривала себя потерпеть и продолжать тренировку до тех пор, пока наставник не дал отбой. Тогда я с чувством выполненного долга рухнула наконец землю, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги. Грязь и холод в этот момент меня мало волновали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Фуф. Я уж было подумала, что вы меня вконец измучить собираетесь. — пошевелила я теми единственными мышцами которые не устали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Смотря, кто кого мучил. Думаю, от твоего взгляда тогда, — гном слегка качнул головой в сторону дороги. — Даже самый крепкий щит бы не помог.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне просто есть захотелось. Сильно. У хоббитов около десятка времени приемов пищи, и еще столько же перекусов. А я только позавтракать успела. — виновато улыбнулась. Двигаться категорически не хотелось, но и лежать на холодной земле стало уже не комфортно. И видя мои мучения, Двалин помог подняться и повел до уже расстеленного ребятами спальника. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда ты лучше на врагов так гляди. Действенно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Договорились наставник. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наконец устроившись поудобнее в шубе, я, блаженно расслабилась. На то чтобы встать и взять свою порцию ужина сил совсем не осталось. Усвоить пяток полученных единичек силы уйдет несколько часов, дав телу адаптироваться. С ловкостью в этом отношении мне было гораздо легче справляться: ноющую боль терпеть можно долго, это не упадок сил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И пока я гипнотизировала огонь и котёл над ним, размышляя о бренном, с боку сел Бофур с моей плошкой горячей, еще дымящейся каши.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тебя с ложечки покормить или сама поесть сможешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сейчас проверю… — я была бы не против, чтобы за мной поухаживали, но как-то неудобно было перед ребятами предстать кисейной барышней. Выудив с кряхтением сначала одну руку, потом другую, положила поверх одеяла. Стала разминать пальцы, а затем кисти, и удовлетворившись результатом, потянулась за едой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спасибо, Бофурка. Я бы без тебя с голоду померла. Прямо на этом месте.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не говори ерунды,— отмахнулся он. — Тебе стоило только сказать, и мы бы тебе помогли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С другого боку подсел Дори, подав кружку с каким-то варевом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот, укрепляющий чай, поможет тебе быстрее восстановить силы. Да-а, не каждому юнцу хватает воли пройти все упражнения сразу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Упокоив плошку на колени, приняла кружку обеими руками, стараясь её не трясти и не уронить, сделала глоток. Горьковато — перечная жидкость ни разу не была чаем, но растекшейся после положительный эффект заставил её выпить до конца, продлевая длительность наложенного бафа. Довольному няньке я вернула уже пустую посудину.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Молодец какая. Даже артачиться не стала, как некоторые, — проворчал Дори, и кинул взгляд с укоризной в сторону на своих братьев.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В поле зрения в катились две неунывающие горошины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты что, Двалина чем-то разозлила? — Кили жаждал услышать подробности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. Не знаю. — я вернулась к поглощению пищи. — Прошто попрошила штать наштавником, и подтянуть мои невеликие силенки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А то, что упражнения выполняют, пока учителю не понравится результат. Он тебе не сказал?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, — задумчиво поскребла ложкой подбородок. — Я думала, это просто проверка моих способностей. Да, и Двалин меня предупреждал, что не станет давать поблажек. Бофур, скажи, а Пончик уже все слопал или мне на добавку хватит?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кто? — заморгал в непонимании гном, оторвавшись от трубки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— То есть, я хотела сказать, Бомбур.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сейчас принесу. А почему Пончик? — полюбопытствовал он, забрав плошку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, у вас имена очень похожие. Вот я для себя и придумала прозвище. А пончик — это такая сдобная выпечка, виде шарика со сладкой начинкой и сахарной посыпкой сверху. Он мне ее напоминает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хе-х. А что, подходит. — усмехнулся Бофур и, подойдя к толстячку, обняв его за плечо, заявил. — Все братишка. Теперь ты у нас — Бомбур сладкий Пончик!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Продолжения их общения не увидела, так как меня отвлек Фили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нам ты тоже прозвище придумала? — сорванцы переглянулись, ожидая веселья.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. С вами проще. У вас имена на разную букву начинаются. — расстроила я их.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И за «Тетю», мстить не будешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не собиралась. Я уже сказала свои условия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вернувшийся Бофур оборвал очередную глупую болтовню. Вручив мне вторую порцию, уселся на прежнее место и попросил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Расскажи лучше о себе, Бель.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я совершенно скучный хоббит. Норка, поле, рынок, книги. Вот и вся моя нехитрая история. А за пределами Шира и не бывала нигде. Только… — история моего персонажа оказалась не очень богата на события, и мне пришлось спешно придумывать интересную историю, составля её из разных воспоминаний. — Однажды. Когда я была совсем маленькой, мы ездили куда-то далеко — далеко, к дяде… — сравнила я свою няньку, и того не менее колоритного персонажа. — Точно! Дори, а я все это время, гадала, кого ты мне напоминаешь. Оказалось, старого доброго дядюшку Айро! Он всегда поил меня вкусным чаем, вкус которого никогда не повторялся дважды!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, а где он сейчас поживает? — заинтересовался Дори коллегой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не помню. — добавила грусти в свой голос. — Говорю же, маленькая была. Почти всю дорогу к нему проспала. Меня укачивает в телегах. Да и гостили мы у него только один раз. Но впечатлений осталось много, хоть и потерлись они со временем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Помню, что жил он в многолюдном городе, дома там были полностью каменные, в два этажа и больше. И было там много жителей, только потом, когда я подросла, поняла чем отличаются народы. Но тогда они были для меня все едины, просто выглядели по разному, как и их пестрые одежды, звуки голосов и музыки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дом, принадлежавший дяде, от прочих жилищ отличался тем, что у входа были большие красивые гобелены, изображавшие невиданных зверей. Он совмещал в себе с одной стороны уютное жилище, а с другой зал для трапезы, где гости наслаждались вкусной пищей и дядюшкиным чаям.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если бы я не знал, — заговорил Балин. — Что лета твоего народа гораздо короче гномьего, то подумал бы  что твой дядя жил в Дейле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дейл? Нет. Не помню этого названия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Его разрушил дракон, прежде чем покусился на Эребор, сто семьдесят лет назад. Это был прекрасный город, сродни твоим словам. Но теперь от него остались руины на пепелище. Прости что прервал, продолжай.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ничего страшного. Мне интересно было бы узнать и о Дейле и о Эреборе. Расскажите как-нибудь потом?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С удовольствием. — ухмыльнулся Балин в свою снежную бороду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так вот. Дядюшка много пожил, и постоянно наставлял меня, как мог. Но я была тогда лишь ребенком. Как говорится — в одно ухо влетело из другого вылетело!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но именно эта поездка и растормошила во мне все Туковское так, что оно до сих пор не могло спокойно уложиться. Поговаривают, что Туки, когда-то давно успели породниться с благими народами Арды, от того им не сидится на месте в уютной норке, вот и носит их по свету, аки перекати поле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Жил дядя не один, а с сыном, или племянником, не помню точно. Имя было у него слишком сложное для меня, и я его звала попросту — Ли. Он был гораздо старше меня, и иногда я оставалась на его попечение, чему он был совершенно не рад и злился, становясь нянькой при мелкой пигалице. От того мы вначале и не поладили. Но позже мы сроднились так, что взвыли все наши родичи и соседи. — Мой бред набирал обороты, увлекая слушателей, которые внезапно притихли, вслушиваясь в новые для них события. — Нам никогда не сиделось на месте, и мы постоянно влипали в неприятности, после чего нас ругали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И однажды на рынке мы застали интересное событие, немало повлиявшее на меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бегущего вора, что украл кошель, внезапно пригвоздили к каменной стене арбалетным болтом, прямо за шиворот рубахи! — и оттопырив свой ворот, показала насколько точен был выстрел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не знал, что эльфы пользуются арбалетами. — возмутился Кили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А стрелявший и не был эльфом. Он был гномом! — оглядев ошарашенные лица, сделала несколько фото на память.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я неплохо стреляю, но чтобы так… — в голову юного лучника, полезли неуместные мысли, которые он немедленно озвучил. — Ты просто приукрашиваешь, а того воришку просто пристрелили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Раз так, не буду ничего рассказывать. — насупилась я. — Что помню, то и говорю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не обижайся на него, Бэль. — утешал, как мог, Ори.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дождавшись, когда болтуна выпрут в задние ряды слушателей, сменила гнев на милость.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо. Все равно обижаться долго я не умею. Но продолжу рассказ, если мне принесут что-нибудь попить. В горле пересохло. — внезапно быстро отыскался какой-то бурдюк, и в моих руках появилась кружка с терпким медовым напитком. Отпив, я продолжила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, он был гномом! И теперь после общения с вами, могу уверенно сказать, что он был молод, также как и Кили. Борода у него только начинала расти, но уже тогда был умудрен жизнью, и рассуждал как Балин. Он даже книги писал! Почему я это знаю? — задала я вопрос, появившийся в глазах слушающего меня отряда. Все молчали, и я, выдержав паузу, продолжила. — Я его преследовала! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Где-то приглушенно хрюкнул Байкер. Меня от хмельного напитка потянуло на лирику.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Видели бы вы, как он уверенно подошел к тому мужику, отчаянно трепыхающемуся на древке болта. Человек так и не смог вынуть его из стены, зато стрелок смог, предварительно забрав украденное, после чего просто вырубил наглеца одним ударом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А какой у него был арбалет! Просто прелесть. Я таких никогда не видела и не слышала, ни до не после. Он был большим, почти в рост со своего владельца, но это никак не мешало гному умело пользоваться им.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Представляете, в собранном виде он едва ли превышал по размерам двух сложенных вместе мечей. — свела ладошки, показав всем толщину арбалета.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я настолько впечатлилась всем произошедшим, что упросила Ли показать мне, где живет гном, и несколько дней украдкой наблюдала за ним. Пока меня не поймала за этим делом его подруга, и не сдала меня меня с потрохами жертве моего преследования.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Стыдно было стоять перед ними, пока меня распекали, но так хотелось пощупать это чудо оружейной мысли. — Поболтав остатки напитка в кружке, взглянула на россыпь звезд в небе. — Да… Сейчас бы я не отказалась пощупать и его хозяина… — И сообразив, что последние слова я ляпнула вслух, залилась румянцем. Этот момент моей истории развеселил слушавших меня гномов больше чем все сказанное ранее. Я бы спряталась со стыда как летописец, но сил на это абсолютно не было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что, так сильно в душу запал? — чуть толкнул меня в плечо Бофурка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Маленькая была и впечатлительная. В детстве все впечатления ярче и крепче отливаются в памяти. Так и со мной вышло. — оправдывалась я, попутно размышляя что такого подлили мне эти гномы и почему меня так развезло? Пригрозила ухмыляющимся заразам. — Так, этой соплячке сегодня, больше не наливать… Иначе я за нее не отвечаю! Я вас предупредила. — Прошлась по ним ехидным взглядом. — На чем я там остановилась…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На ощупывании… — донеслось ехидное  из задних рядов зрительного зала. И туда тут же, пулей, полетела моя пустая кружка. Вскриков и ойканья я так и не расслышала, как и удара посудины о какую-либо поверхность.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— После моей экзекуции, я наконец познакомилась с этими двумя. Мэриан и Варрик — так они назвались. В их компании еще были люди, эльфы, но они мне не особо запомнились на фоне моей вспыхнувшей тогдашней страсти. — с придыханием произнесла последние слова, и сделала паузу, обозрев результат на окружающих меня лицах. Соратники ждали от меня еще какого-нибудь ляпа, вгоняющего меня в краску, но на этот раз я их разочаровала. — Механическим арбалетом, носящим имя — Бьянка!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда я познакомилась с ней поближе, гном после долгих уговоров, дал мне ее осмотреть и даже пострелять. Хех. Ну, как стреляла. — жестами изобразила, как именно оно выглядело. — Варрик держал арбалет на весу, а я нажимала на спусковой крючок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Было так весело. Никогда не забуду это чувство. Эх, Варрик… — на мгновение я расплылась в воспоминаниях о своей первой гномьей влюбленности. — Отцу не понравилось, что я сильно изменилась. От той мирной девочки, что уехала из его родной норки, почти ничего не осталось. Мы распрощались с дядюшкой Айро и Ли и вернулись обратно в Шир, туда, где тихо, спокойно и ничего не происходит. Со временем моя Туковская кровь стихла, а страсть забылась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так я и жила, пока на пороге моей норки не появились вы. — закончила я свою историю, едва не засыпая.  А теперь я требую в ответ на рассказ — песню! Дори обещал, что вы все споете для меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, раз он обещал… — потянул первый мой нянь, со смешком глянув на второго, поинтересовался. — Есть пожелания?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нету. Что душа желает, то и пойте. — улыбнулась я, и зарылась в свой спальник, оставляя снаружи только голову. — Мне просто очень хочется вас послушать.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В тишину ночи и мерный треск костра, влился один голос, тягучий словно мед и чуть с хрипотцой. Слов я не понимала, да они и не были важны сейчас. Я уже прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь голосом, которого поддержал еще один, добавляя новых оттенков в мелодию, затем возник третий… И вот уже все голоса спутников вплетаются в ночь своей неизвестной мне песней, под звуки которой заснула не выходя из игры.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Вода и Ветер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Приснившийся этой ночью сон немало позабавил. После столь тесного общения с гномами, они стали врываться и в мои сны. И первый, кто появился: был обладатель единственной шапки не по сезону в отряде. Все было хорошо: тесные объятия, поцелуи… Нет, эротические сны и раньше снились, но дело приняло внезапный оборот — предложения пожениться! От такой неожиданности я проснулась и поняла, что часть моего сна стала реальностью, ощутив совсем рядом тело, которое уже смирилось со своей участью: быть мягкой игрушкой в моих цепких лапах. А открыв глаза, я убедилась своей догадке.</p><p>Рядом сопел Бофур.</p><p>Ослабив хватку и убрав руки от тела гнома, я развернулась в противоположную от него сторону, попыталась зарыться глубже в свой спальник и поспать еще немного. Но сопящее рядом тело не дало мне этого сделать. Гном заворочался, потеряв кусочек привычного за ночь тепла и наполз на мой спальник с надеждой его вернуть. Под тяжестью конечностей парня я отчаянно заерзала, надеясь вывернуться уже из его объятий.</p><p>Мое копошение остановил голос, шептавший почти в самое в ухо, отчего по спине побежали мурашки, а сонливость резко смело:</p><p>— Доброе утро.</p><p>— Доброе утро. — прошептала я в ответ Бофуру, медленно поворачивая голову в его сторону. И последовав древней мудрости, перешла в нападение. — Замерз? Могу согреть тебе один бочок. На большее этого тулупа не хватит.</p><p>— Забавная, — ответил парень, скорее своим мыслям чем мне. — Крик не подняла, не ударила, еще и греться предлагаешь.</p><p>— И зачем же мне кричать и колотить тебя?</p><p>Взглядом, чуть кивнув, он указал на то, что все еще обнимает меня.</p><p>— Так мы же одеты. — В этом я убедилась в первую очередь, стоило только проснуться и понять, что я все еще в игре. Тут я больше беспокоилась о своем сумасбродном поведении, чем о гномах. Эти мужчины не чета парням из реальности, и будь я голой, не покусились бы на доступное тело, скорее срам прикрыли, стыдливо отвернувшись в другую сторону. — Да и в походе думаю, не такое может случиться. Так чего зря суетиться тогда.</p><p>— Ну, — парень на секунду задумался, и объявил о моей участи. — Значит, придется мстить вот так! — ещё сильнее стиснув в объятиях, не давая возможности пошевелиться. — Теперь не выпущу, пока не захочу, так же, как ты не опустила.</p><p>— Хорошо, — пропищала я на грани допустимого, — только дышать позволь. Я не настолько крепкая как кажусь.</p><p>Бофур одумался, наконец вспомнив, что жертва его является хоббитом, а не гномом, и ослабил свои тиски. Я немедленно воспользовалась той малой свободой, что мне дали, развернулась, улегшись поудобнее, оккупировав его руку в качестве подушки. От этой наглости с моей стороны брови мстительного гнома, и без того приподнятые, совсем уползли под челку в удивлении, но говорить ничего не стал, как и возражать.</p><p>— Ну, раз мы уже проснулись, но вставать не спешим, давай поболтаем. За что мстишь то?</p><p>— Ты уснула вчера, и приснилось тебе худое что-то. Тихо так, жалобно стонала. Я сжалился и решил тебя утешить: погладил по голове, и тебе полегчало. — Его лицо на мгновение стало хмурым, но потом вновь вернулось беззаботное веселье. — А потом ты сцапала мою руку и не желала ее отпускать, вцепившись в нее так сильно, как только могла, а стоило высвободится, как ты вновь стонать начинала. Вот и пришлось лечь рядом. Тогда ты окончательно успокоилась, крепко уснув.</p><p>— Я ничего такого не помню. Извини. Не знала, что со мной такое бывает. </p><p>— Не за что извиняться. У нас у всех бывают моменты… — его вновь посетила печаль, и стал рассеянно гладить меня по голове. — Некоторые из них мы снова и снова переживаем. — Выйдя из своих мыслей внезапно спросил. — Что случилось с твоими волосами? Почему они такие короткие? — он заинтересованно перебирал прядки и внимательно рассматривал их. — И цвет у них необычный.</p><p>— Они стали такими после ночи в Старом Лесу. — выдала я заранее подготовленную историю, что неплохо сплеталась со вчерашним моим рассказом. — По возвращению домой, в Хоббитон, я долго не могла угомониться и умудрилась сделать маленькую копию того арбалета, о котором я вчера говорила. Ну, как копию, так, поделка детская, больше на рогатку похожа, чем на арбалет. Но для меня она стала именно тем оружием, что я запомнила. Даже узоры угольком нарисовала и ножиком выскребла. И ходила я с ним по округе, пугая всех окружающих своей странной привязанностью к этому оружию, нездоровым для хоббита увлечением: поиск приключений.</p><p>Однажды забрела я в дальний Старый Лес, дело было под вечер, а там я оказалась впервые и троп не знала еще. С болот еще густой туман пришел, окончательно сбив меня с пути, и не давал вырваться из леса. Наступала ночь и я, памятуя о диких зверях, забилась в углубление под корнями какого-то дерева, выставив наружу свое единственное оружее, намереваясь один раз да дать отпор тому врагу, что полезет ко мне.</p><p>Нашли меня уже под утро, по следу собак пустив. Я была едва живая ночного от холода, и с поседевшими до ушей волосами.</p><p>Сама я ничего не помню, что было тем страхом, что окрасил их таким причудливым образом, и псы ничего не нашли тогда рядом странного. Но главное, меня спасли, а моя поделка так там и осталась, как и мое желание приключений, чему несказанно был рад отец.</p><p>Страшное приключение маленькой девочки, подкрепленное моим беспокойным тяжелым сном прошлой ночью, заставили гнома сменить свои оковы, с сильных, не дающих вырваться, на мягкие, защищающие от опасностей объятья.</p><p>— Тогда волосы длинные были, ниже пояса, их остригли, пытаясь избавится от белых прядей. Но это не помогло. Стоит им отрасти длиннее ладони, как они вновь становились седыми. Повторялась это не единожды, и так часто, что я уже привыкла ходить с такими короткими волосами. Даже отговорки нашла приличные: ухаживать удобнее, не мешают в работе, летом не так жарко затылку.</p><p>— И чего твоим родителям цвет не по нраву пришелся? Красиво ведь. И не седые они вовсе. Скорее… — он еще раз оглядел кончики волос. — Что тонкая нить из серебра.</p><p>— Ну. Скажешь тоже. Серебро. Ты еще митрилом назови…</p><p>— В металлах разбираешься? — удивился Бофур.</p><p>— Читала. В книге. — выдала правдоподобный ответ.</p><p>— Да, сейчас этот металл стал легендой.</p><p>Гном нашел интересную, стратегическую важную тему. О нахождении и добыче столь неописуемо дорогого, важного, полезного ископаемого, с единственным местом добычи, где-то в заброшенных шахтах Кхазад-Дума, что в Туманных Горах, к которым мы собственно сейчас и направлялись.</p><p>— Заткнетесь вы или нет? — забухтел Звездочка. — Надоело уже ваше воркование, поспать спокойно не даете.</p><p>— Если тебе не интересно, можешь не слушать. — Успела моя язва плюнуть на ворчуна раньше, чем мой собеседник, и обратилась обратно к Бофуру. — Видать, подниматься пора. Если проснулись трое, то скоро все встанут. Жаль, тема была очень интересная. Может еще поболтаем, потом. Ммм? — тянула я, приближаясь к нему, упоенно наблюдая хаос эмоций на лице и в глазах, и, достигнув нужного мне расстояния, просто лизнула в самый кончик носа.</p><p>Выскользнув из окончательно ослабевших объятий ошарашенного парня, пошла в лес за мелким зверьем. Меня давно уже заждались мелкие ушастые, несшие в себе не только ценный мех и мясо, но и драгоценный опыт.</p><p>Почесав малый круг почета у лагеря, не нашла ничего достойного, кроме мелких пичуг, которых настреляла целое ожерелье. Под скрытностью, легким шагом, подходила на расстояние броска мелкой галькой, да под меткостью, и первоуровневые птахи падали, не успев понять, что их убило. Остальную, более крупную живность мы, видать, распугали возней с лагерям.</p><p>С горем пополам, тренируясь на птичках, доползла до аж третьего уровня, оставив пока заработанные единички своему зав складом, хомяку Плюшкину. Вроде как сейчас все нужно, а во что вкладываться, пока не ясно. Время от времени поглядывала в сторону лагеря. Поднялось несколько парней, которые неспешно теперь суетились у костра, но основная часть рейда пока спала, не реагируя на утреннюю возню товарищей.</p><p>Не став попусту тратить время, набрала сушняка и упавшую толстую ветку сосны, побрела обратно в лагерь, раздумывая как затащить Торина… к эльфам, ведь рогами упрется, баран этакий, если верить словам мага.</p><p>— Утречка! — поздоровалась с командой и, сбросив ветку рядом со спальником, направилась к братьям поварам: отдать хворост и ожерелье. — Пончик, это тебе. Будут вместо семечек. — перевесила веревку с мелкими птичками на ней, со своего бедра на шею Бомбуру, мазнув взглядом, по его братцу, вернулась к спальнику и ветке, надумав сделать из нее мишень.</p><p>Отломав ветки, сделала из нее столбик и вбила в сторонке, чтобы не попасть ни в кого, если промахнусь. Ножи, выданные Филькой, действительно были тяжелые, но баланса и остроты им было не занимать, хоть и не по моей маленькой руке. Стала выяснять свои возможности, метая боевое оружие в столбик, с тарелками и камнями оно ловко выходило, но они никак не относились к настоящему оружию.</p><p>Кинжалы мерно летали в столбик, высекая из его тела мелкую щепу. Со скилами, под аурами и без, с разного расстояния, так и положения, хвата. Своими экспериментами разлохматила ветку с одной стороны и до трещины с другой, зато железки наконец нашли свое место: расположившись на бедрах под прикрытием куртки: и выхватывать было удобно и не мешали движениям.</p><p>На этом хорошие новости закончились. Надежда получить новое умение так и осталось — надеждой, бросая в размышления о неверном подходе. Так и результаты бросков не радовали: треть пролетела мимо даже самого толстого конца столба, как бы я не старалась.</p><p>— Не твои это кинжалы, вот и не слушаются. Кузню бы… — не выдержал Двалин наблюдавший за моими потугами. — Ладно, пошли есть.</p><p>— Не мои… Других у меня нет. Пока нет. — Промелькнула мысль, что у эльфов найдется подходящие, и голова вернулась к делам насущным. — А чем вы меня вчера напоили? Не верю, что чай Дори так подействовал, схватившись с медовым пивом.</p><p>— Мёдник — это. Крепче него только удар молота. А ты еще и всю кружку выхлестала! — Этим утром мы поменялись местами: Байкер был веселым, а я мрачная. И своим поведением стал напоминать старину Рекса.</p><p>— Сколько дали, столько и выпила. — ворчала, пытаясь вспомнить, делала ли я скрин эффектов этого «Мёдника», сама-то на них не обратила внимания, пока сказку рассказывала, повышая репутацию, но привычки есть привычки. Не хватает времени или занята — скринь, а разберешься потом. — Зачем мне его вообще его налили?</p><p>— Да, чесалось у парней устойчивость твою проверить, после тех посиделок у тебя. Ты ж выпила не меньше нашего, а не в одном глазу! Вот и не удержались ребята.</p><p>— Меньше, куда как меньше. — отмахнулась от сего подвига. — Только вы со своими развлечениями не заметили этого. Кстати, можно мне в флягу нацедить того напитка? — улыбку на моем лице нельзя было назвать милой, но я старалась ее такой сделать, чтобы не тревожить наставника. Увидев один интересный эффект, в найденном дебафах у сего пойла, жаждала иметь его в своем запасе. — На всякий случай.</p><p>— Хорошо. Только больше трех глотков не делай, а то опять парней напугаешь. Куда налить? — предупредил воин, и я передала ему свою, уже пустую, флягу. Как я не тянула, а вино закончилось, и носила в нем теперь только воду, от которой тут же избавилась, вылив на голову. Ополаскивание холодной водой помогло вернуть бодрость и задор. Двинулась к моему утреннему собеседнику в поисках своей потерянной плошки и завтрака.</p><p>— Бэль. А какие он книги писал? Ну, тот гном, Варрик. — улучив минутку моего внимания, Ори поинтересовался тем что его зацепило.</p><p>— В основном романы. Я их не читала лично, и знаю только описание. — в голове всплыл неучтенный пункт: незнание местных языков и письменности, кроме общего. Сейчас же мне выпал шанс обучиться прямо у носителя, одного из древних рас. И я заговорщически начала пытать молодого гнома. — Слушай, давай я тебе помогу написать нечто подобное, советами или еще чем, а ты меня обучишь вашей речи и письменности?</p><p>Ори замялся, и метания его мне были понятны. Юноше хотелось научиться новому, став на ступеньку выше обычного писаря, но свои секреты гномы неохотно раскрывали в любых мирах. </p><p>Не став давить на беднягу, дала время на размышления. На свете были и иные способы обучения, просто этот был бы очень удобен в пути.</p><p>— Привет. Ты не видел, куда я вчера свою посудину бросила? — Обратилась я к Бофуру шаря глазами по лагерю.</p><p>— Не бросала. Я ее убрал. — Достав из-за спины, как фокусник, мою чистую плошку, наполнил ее из котла сытной похлебкой.</p><p>— Ууу. Не мужчина, а сокровище. Накормил, напоил, спать уложил. Красота. — Заурчала от удовольствия принимая в руки горячую посудину. Над лагерям на мгновение повисла тишина. — Что? Уже и похвалить нельзя, за старания?</p><p>— Нет, все нормально. — спрятал в усы улыбку Бофур.</p><p>Нормально не было, но никто не собирался признаваться, в чем я оплошала своим высказыванием. Хоть бери и допрос с пристрастием каждому устраивай.</p><p>Сев на спальник, принялась за еду поглядывала на отряд. Со всеми вроде поладила, даже коронованную особу склонила к некой симпатии, кроме одного молчуна с топориком в голове. Ну, как молчуна, болтать может, но я ни слова не понимала из его речи. И ранее изученные языки не помогали, в переводе получилась непонятная каша из обрывков, никак не связанная с действительностью, остальные ведь вполне нормально его понимали.</p><p>— От кого такой сувенир остался у Бифура? Он ему не мешает? — обратилась я Пончику.</p><p>— На наш поселок орки напали. Отбиться то отбились, да без потерь не обошлось. А когда мы нашли его у стеночки сидящего, с топором в голове, подумали, уже в Чертоги к предкам отправится: сидел, смотрел в одну точку, не двигался. Но нет, нас заметил и ожил. Лекарь тогда доставать железку побоялся, не стрела все же, но рукоять убрал, как мог. И не мешает он ему, почти. Теперь на общем правда, не говорит совсем, а сам из крайности в крайность бывает в падает: либо сидит тихо, либо буйствует. Следить приходится. — на одном духе, все выложил Бомбур, не скрывая.</p><p>— Бедняга. Крепкий мужик.</p><p>— И мастер по дереву, отличный.</p><p>— Он тебя пугает? — рядом присел обеспокоенный Бофур.</p><p>— С чего ты это взял? — деланно удивилась я. — Просто интересно стало. С остальными-то я нормально могу пообщаться, а тут… Неудобно как-то. Вдруг помощь понадобится, а я не пойму ни слова. Надеюсь жесты у нас общие. Ладно, пора собираться, а то лясы точить можно до вечера. — Тюкнув в нос Бофура, на этот раз ложкой, двинула вычищать свою посудину. </p><p>Собравшись, подхватила свой уже собранный кем-то рюкзак, определила вес. После вчерашних мытаний с наставником, силенок теперь у меня хватало, как для этой манипуляции, так и дотащить все добро до у Уголька, без чьей-либо помощи. Гордилась собой без меры, так, глядишь, и луком можно будет скоро побаловаться, и за меч схватиться.</p><p>Впереди предстоял еще один скучный день, и, единственное, чем я могла его заполнить, лекциями Ойна о местных травах и их применении. Что было всяко лучше бесцельного рассматривания природных красот на протяжении дня или пустой болтовни.</p><p>При упоминании о пустой болтовне, почему-то зазудели уши, будто не хватает чего-то рядом.</p><p>И, прислушавшись к относительной тишине, поняла что пропали горошины, веселящиеся в этом походе не меньше моего, а то и больше, каждый на свой манер. Оглядела почти собравшийся отряд, нашла растрепанные макушки младших из ватаги, те оказались заняты все теми же сборами, помогая нагружать коней. Вещей у меня было мало, упаковывать то, что есть, много времени не занимает, вот и приходится ждать, пока соберутся баулы гужевых пони и кухарный инвентарь. Помогать не бралась: не знаючи, сделаю только хуже, лишь наблюдала, что да как собирают и упаковывают, запоминая порядок, авось пригодится.</p><p>Спустя минут десять как выдвинулись, племянники Торина так и не подкатили с праздной болтовней и шуточками. Решила отложить учебу с лекарем, глодало любопытство и совесть: за вечерние обиды, и сама подкатила к старшему из братьев; младший же, завидев мое приближение, ушуршал вперед отряда окольным путем.</p><p>— Филь. А ты чего с рассеченной бровью щеголяешь? Кто тебя…</p><p>— Ты и наградила этим украшением. — буркнул раненый и ущемленный воин. — Про ощу… — парнишка резко замолчал и глянул на меня, спокойно едущую рядом. — Ерунду ляпнул Кили, а кружкой прилетело мне. Двалин думал, нас вышколил, и через бои мы прошли, а нет, появляешься ты, и теперь нас ждет еще один год обучения.</p><p>— В руках хоббита любая домашняя утварь, включая садовый инструмент, становится смертельно опасной. — продекламировала я особенность совершенно другой расы, так похожей на хоббитов.</p><p>— Это не меняет нашего положения, теперь он будет нас втроем тренировать.</p><p>— Вчетвером. — поправила я.</p><p>— Кто четвертый?</p><p>— Ори. — напомнила про еще одну, рвущуюся в бой, боевую единицу. — Ему это нужно. Пером, можно убить только в одном случае… — не договорив умолкла, загадочно улыбаясь, раненому мной парню.</p><p>Перебрав в голове варианты убийства столь хрупким оружием, Филька повернулся ко мне, выгнув в молчаливом вопросе ту самую, пострадавшую от моей руки, бровь.</p><p>— Защекотать!  Тогда сам, от смеха помрешь. — рассмеявшись объявила я. И быстро наклонившись к нему, воткнула в волосы, оставшееся от утреннего улова серое перышко и погнала Уголька вперед, к своему наставнику в знахарстве.</p><p>Сместилась на правую сторону, туда, где у Оина обычно слуховая трубка торчит, и тронула легонько того за локоть, как-то делал Рыжий, чтобы привлечь внимание брата.</p><p>— Бэль. Как самочувствие, дочка? — поинтересовался он, слегка обеспокоено. Я же прочистила свои уши, надеясь, что не ослышалась, ведь хиллер назвал меня дочкой, и это было просто замечательно. Репутация растет.</p><p>Гном тем временем продолжал:</p><p>— Уверяли меня конечно, что все нормально, но они забывают, что не гномка ты от роду, чтоб такое легко переносить.</p><p>— Со мной действительно все хорошо! А мелкие неудобства и потерпеть можно, не время сейчас сопли на кулак мотать, и о горечи выть. Мне ли жаловаться, когда меня толпа мужиков обхаживают: обучают, кормят, следят чтоб в неприятности не вляпалась. Хотя не выть, видать не вышло. Я к вам по делу. В ученицы я просилась, но вчера не вышло даже до лежака своего доползти, не то что обучение начать. Вот я и подумала: пока едем, ты меня мог бы наставлять устно, все равно едем тихо, а на память я не жаловалась никогда. На привалах же практикой можно заниматься, до учебы с Двалиным.</p><p>— Хех. Редко увидеть можно, чтоб ученик сам к знаниям рвался, тем более в двух науках сразу, — одобрил лекарь мои поступки. — Воинское дело, оно конечно не для женщины, но тебе может пригодится, если никого из нас, вдруг, не окажется рядом. Что ж… — и оценив внимательно слушающую его ученицу, начал изливать свои знания.</p><p> </p><p>День тёк размеренно, без происшествий, так же размеренно заполнялся и раздел в вики по медицине. Иногда мне приходилось туда заглядывать, отвечая на внезапные вопросы наставника, проверяющего усвоенные мной знания. Никто нас не трогал, видя, что заняты, и не пустыми беседами.</p><p>Так незаметно подошло время привала, чтобы дать лошадям отдохнуть, а самим перекусить.</p><p>На том привале вновь объявился маг. Как ни чем не бывало, подсев к костру в ожидании своей порции обеда, и при этом ни словом не обмолвился, где был и что делал, а его спрашивать никто и не собирался. Так и общались с ним по простому, будто не терялся вовсе: «передай то — то» или «благодарю», и все в том же духе.</p><p>Я же бочком, бочком, подползла к Лиду.</p><p>Торин отдельного указания мне не выдал, как остальным в отряде, оставив меня без работы, но и отходить от места привала тоже запретил. В отместку, присела ему на уши, донимая болтовней и уводила к нужной мне теме. Лид говорил неохотно, но больше не избегал беседы со мной, как раньше.</p><p>— А малым отрядом почему пошли?</p><p>— Гэндальф посоветовал. Чтоб не привлекать внимания. Для нашей цели, действительно хватит малого отряда. Дракона убить мы все равно не сможем.</p><p>— А если все-таки избавитесь от него?</p><p>— Не теряешь надежды в питомцах его видеть? Ну-ну.</p><p>— Я оптимист по жизни. Вдруг он увидит меня, и влюбится по самые кончики крыльев.</p><p>Лид, услышав такое заявление, оглядел меня, выясняя, насколько странные вкусы у ящерицы, и моя уверенность в своей красоте. Ответ, правда, оставил при себе.</p><p>— Значит, других входов, кроме той потайной дверцы, не осталось?</p><p>— Многие скорей всего разрушены или завалены. Нужно выяснять на месте.</p><p>— Дай взглянуть на карту, а то вы все ее уже и выучить успели, я же только край бумажки и видела. Руками даже трогать не буду, только гляну. Одно дело собрались делать же.</p><p>Королевская особа поддалась на разумные доводы, и из глубин тяжелой куртки появился кусок кожи, в которую завернули старую карту. Как я и сказала, смотрела только глазами, руки держа на кружке. Вглядываться было правда не во чего, в основном там были руны, правильность чтения которых я не знала, озеро с двумя впадающими в него реками, одна из которых текла из той самой Одинокой Горы, и змей над ней. Сбоку, на западе горы, была нарисована уже знакомая мне руна, такая же, как на моей двери, означавшая вход или место.</p><p>— Не густо. Даже масштаб не соблюден. На коленке что ли рисовали?</p><p>— Зато хоть что-то есть. — Лид убрал карту обратно, в недры своих одежд.</p><p>— А что там написано было? Я в рунах не очень.</p><p>— Обычные пометки о местности, не более.</p><p>— На просвет смотрел? Вдруг там шифр какой есть. — перебирала варианты сокрытия секретных сведений. — Может ее надо немного нагреть… тогда может еще что появится, — бровь Торина поползла вверх, и я поспешила объяснить. — Так обычно молоком балуют, пишут что-то на бумаге, оно когда высыхает и не видно вовсе, а как только нагреваешь, написанное и проступает. Только там аккуратным нужно быть, с огнем и бумагой, чтоб не сжечь все.</p><p>Лид задумался над предложенными мной вариантами, одновременно копал в своих знаниях похожие способы шифровки.</p><p>— А волшебник что сказал по этому поводу?</p><p>— Просить совета у эльфов.</p><p>— Так себе совет. Эльф, эльфу — рознь. Живут долго, а ума и знаний иногда бывает, что у птички красивой. — не стала углубляться в эту тему, сменила на нейтральную. — Ладно, едем дальше или я подремать успею?</p><p>— Пони еще не отдохнули нормально, иди спать. — махнул Лид, даже не рассердившись затронутых в разговоре эльфах. Прогресс.</p><p>Разложенный спальник, седло под голову, и вот уже я, разморенная на весеннем солнышке, сплю, не обращая внимания на возню вокруг. В этот раз сны не посещали мою дурную голову, а проснулась сразу, как только тронули за плечо. Будившим оказался няня Дори, до этого заботливо укрывшим меня своим плащом от поднявшегося прохладного ветра.</p><p>Пора было снова отправляться в путь.</p><p>Вторая половина дня прошла точно также как и первая: в учении премудростям местной медицины. Некоторые старые знания, из других, иных миров и реальности, пригодились и здесь, лишь слегка меняя свое имя и свойства.</p><p>На ночной стоянке Оин не стал по первой нагружать практикой, зато озадачил Двалин со своим ежедневным заданием на тренировку. К моей персоне присоединились и юные воины, включая робкого юношу, что притащил Филька. Байкеру было все равно, сколько уже нас, он просто и незатейливо стал нас гонять, как только мог, соизмеряя наши силенки, и уровень обучения.</p><p>Я, естественно, выдохлась раньше всех и валялась, поглядывая на остальных. Наседать на меня наставник не стал, как в первый вечер, и терпеливо дожидался пока приходила в себя, да и я не загоняла себя в крайность, падала на мягкую землю, когда понимала что — вот, уже все, не смогу. За то потом сама дошла до своей лежанки, и не разу не споткнулась о собственные ноги. Достижение!</p><p>Еду и горький отвар, все же, принес нянь, я лишь передала ему свою посуду, и, съев всё до последней крошки и выпив противный отвар, рухнула в сон, настолько утомились мозг и тело, и не только аватары.</p><p>Следующие сутки прошли точно также, как и предыдущие, за исключением утренних обнимашек, от которых бы я не отказалась.</p><p>Выскользнув из лагеря по утру, пока все спали, наковыряла еще один уровень, и пяток серых ушастых. Тренировки давали о себе знать даже на мелкой охоте, это радовало. На этих радостях решила приготовить шашлычок, из пойманной дичи.</p><p>Пройдясь над лагерям легким ветром, добыв нужные ингредиенты с посудой, принялась за свежевание тушек и последующим их преображением в аппетитные кусочки мяса. За неимением мангала и шампуров, воспользовалась ветками, за которыми смоталась, пока мясо мариновалась в бадье. Там же нашлись несколько неплохих травок в качестве приправы. Получилось так, что гномы поднялись все разом, стоило только появиться аппетитному запаху.</p><p>Первый шампур достался стоящему на часах Кили: за молчание. В этот раз он не сбежал от меня, да и не хотел уже. На той, почти голой равнине, что мы остановились, было далеко видать, и он меня почти сразу приметил, но шум поднимать не стал, а стоило мне расписать мясную вкусняшку, так вообще притих.</p><p>На третьи сутки нам встретилась река.</p><p>Торин откликнулся на мой призыв остановимся на привал, и ополоснуться в речке. Дойдя до русла широкой реки, сошли с дороги вправо и побрели вдоль берега, ища подходящее место для стоянки.</p><p>Небо, поле, река. Захотелось похлебать душистой ухи из местных даров природы, о чем я немедленно сообщила товарищам. Отказываться от предложения не стали и закинули пару донок с ближайшего берега. К тому времени, как мы залезем в воду, должно уже набраться немного рыбёшек: место было дикое, рыба не пуганная. В ожидании улова неспешно разворачивался лагерь, никто не торопился, перекидывались шуточками, я опять травила анекдоты из своего великого запаса. Денёк стоял теплый, солнечный, а легкий ветерок уносил мелких, противных насекомых прочь. Настроение было отличное, как у меня в ожидании искупаться, так и у гномов, в особенности у Лида, когда маг перестал препираться с ним, и укатился в неизвестном направлении, даже не пообедав.</p><p>Двалин, опечалил, отменив ежедневку, и словом не обмолвился о причине. Пришлось самой соображать, чем бы занять себя до стирки и обеда. Подалась к лекарю, с мыслью наконец-то заняться практикой, и не прогадала.</p><p>Облазили мы с ним весь ближайший берег и немного луг неподалеку. Теперь, в дополнение к тексту, появились и картинки многих трав. Вернувшись в лагерь, научил обращаться с инструментами у меня в сумке и некоторыми своими. Отсутствие подопытного тела немного огорчало, но все когда-нибудь случается.</p><p>Пару часов, и вот, в котле уже варится достаточно рыбы, чтобы утолить голод всего нашего рейда, но вариться ухе еще долго. А в воду залезть теперь никто не запрещает.</p><p>Скинув с себя пропитанное потом шмотье, осталась в одной нижней рубахе и шортах, что тут по ошибке называли трусами. По своей мерке, я была еще одета, но в глазах удивленных гномов, я почти была голая.</p><p>— Ну, в рубахе я, не нагая же в конце концов остаюсь. А если случится чего в пути, тоже будете с закрытыми глазами раны перевязывать? — махнула рукой, повела мыть своего пони, наперекор редким возражениям. — Не буду я в вашу сторону смотреть, а у меня нет ничего интересного, чтоб разглядывать.</p><p>Но не успела сделать и пару шагов, как меня остановили горошины, выскочившие вперед всех, и забрали из рук повод Уголька.</p><p>— Оставь пони, мы сами о нем позаботимся.</p><p>— Ну, ладно. Мне работы меньше.</p><p>Захватив из сумки мыло и свои тряпки для стирки, поплелась к реке. Воняло от меня изрядно после всех этих тренировок, тело давно ждало хорошей помывки, да и в водичке просто поплескаться охота было. В воду меня пустили первой, а в дозоре стоял Рыжий, назначенный Ториным на пост стража моей тушки. Вот только наблюдал он больше за остальными, чем за мной, чтоб не смели приближаться, пока я в воде плескаюсь.</p><p>Река была еще по-весеннему холодна, но это совершенно меня не остановило. Необходимость провести генеральную чистку уже грязным вещам давила на мозг сильнее, чем прохладная вода.</p><p>Выстирав одежду, что в руках была и что на теле, поскребла и себя под ней, от чего стало гораздо легче. Была бы вода теплее, повалялась бы в ней еще пару часов, а так сделала заплыв и, развесив стиранную одежду на кустах, пошла обсыхать у костра. Залезать в спальник мокрой не стала, мне в нем еще спать предстояло, так что присела, как была, на бревнышко, притащенное кем-то из парней, и принялась вытирать мокрую голову единственно сухой тряпкой, блаженно грея пятки теплом костра.</p><p>На плечи упал знакомый плащ, укрывая меня почти всю, наружу остались торчать только пятки и голова.</p><p>— Негоже девице перед мужчинами в исподнем щеголять. — Нянь был в своем репертуаре, хотя сам уже был одет не больше моего: та же рубаха сверху, но еще не успел залезть в воду.</p><p>— Как чужими? — возразила я ему, но плащ скидывать не стала, так теплее было. — К концу пути, все родными станем.</p><p>Что-то я опять такого ляпнула, что нянь немедленно ушуршал к остальным, а спустя пару минут передо мной сидели: мокрый Ум, подмоченная Честь и сухая Совесть, то есть Балин, Глоин и Дори, и уже втроем стали отчитывать меня за бестыжее поведение, на что я стала возражать, настаивая на сложности ситуации: в походных условиях сильно не побалуешь.</p><p>Так мы и бычились, пока Торин не прекратил нашу перепалку своим появлением. Эта коронованная задница, прошлась по лагерю оставшись в одних портках и без рубахи, что в принципе и послужило всеобщему молчанию и моему личному удивлению, отдельно. Нет, не то насколько сие тело соблазнительно, а то что он вообще так расхаживал. </p><p>Мысленно выматерилась на Байкера и его внезапную строптивось, сброс энергии мне был бы сейчас очень полезен. Собственный план, созрел моментально, стоило Балину утопать с Лидом в сторону, оставив меня под присмотром только одной няньки. Рыжий в это время уже был в воде, решив закончить купание.</p><p>Демонстративно обиделась на весь свет, отдав плащ Дори в руки, завернулась в свой спальник с головой, надеясь что к моему возвращению он хоть немного подсохнет, затихла, наблюдая сквозь щелочку за нянькой. И стоило ему только отвернулся, врубила скрыт и выскользнула из лагеря в сторону пасущихся пони. Спустя минуту, я уже неслась верхом на своем пони, без седла и уздечки. Управляемый только коленями и балансом, Уголек резво бежал, соглашаясь с моим желанием проветриться. Пони тоже был не прочь порезвиться и размять ноги в быстрой скачке, ему уже давно надоело плестись размеренным темпом. Теперь нас могли остановить либо усталость, либо пустившийся в след рейд.</p><p>Свобода опьяняла. Уголек несся по берегу, иногда забегая в реку, разбрызгивая своими копытами воду во все стороны, а меня наконец стало отпускать. Да, мой пони не был прекрасной скаковой лошадью, но и его потуг хватило чтобы волосы растрепал ветер, а в ушах зазвучал свист. Эта прогулка в одиночестве от разумных, выветривала все соблазнительные и ненужные сейчас желания. Мыслей не осталось совсем, сознанием растворившись в окружающем мире.</p><p>Вскоре четвероногий друг устал и уже шел как ему заблагорассудится, пока не остановился совсем, увлекшись сочной травой, а мой взгляд уперся в тускнеющее небо. Давно было пора было возвращаться и успокоить сходивших сейчас с ума от беспокойства ребят. И я развернула своего коня в обратную дорогу.</p><p>Поисковый отряд повстречался на трети пути. Стоило мне появиться в их поле зрения, как от ватаги всадников отделилась несколько фигур, и помчалась на всех парах в мою сторону.</p><p>Чувствуя приближение новой порции ругани, вызвало жажду, и руки сами достали флягу, с тем дурман-пойлом. Удержалась, и сделала только один глоток, то ли для храбрости, то ли для спокойствия.</p><p>— Сами виноваты! — обиженно бухтела я, видя, как Бофур спрыгивает со своего пони, и подлетев ко мне, резко сдернул со спины Уголька, в спешке осматривая на наличие посторонних предметов в теле или ранений, не совместимых с жизнью.</p><p>— Дура! Ты что творишь?! — кричал на меня парень, как, в принципе, и вся подоспевшая свита нянек, что не сдерживали своих эмоций, и тоже знатно ругались на доступных языках.</p><p>— Что хочу… То и творю. — пустая голова, не пожелав терять столь приятного состояния души после прогулки, подкрепленная крепким напитком, не нашла лучшего решения чтобы заткнуть всех и избавится от все этой суеты. Я совершила очередной за сегодня, выносящий окружающим мозг, поступок.</p><p>Галдящая толпа мгновенно смолкла, а моя жертва еще и замерла, стоило мне только впиться в его губы.</p><p>— Шок — это по нашему! — я улыбнулась довольная произведенным эффектом, и подмигнув окружающим, запрыгнула на своего пони, продолжила движение в сторону лагеря, под шокированные взглядами всего рейда. </p><p> Уголек бодро шагал в нужном направлении, и никто уже не останавливал нас и не ругался. Вообще, все звуки скопились за моей спиной, указывая что отряд все еще рядом, но приближаться от чего-то не желает.</p><p>Но вот совещание гномов закончилось и сбоку появился парламентер.</p><p>— Надень, пожалуйста. — Торин подал чей-то плащ. Пожав плечами, не стала ругаться и отказываться от пышущей жаром вещи в прохолодавший вечер. Накинув его на плечи, застегнула пряжку. — Это было необходимо?</p><p>— Что именно? Первый мой поступок, второй или третий?</p><p>— Уезжать. Не одетой, Безоружной.</p><p>Я хмыкнула, и в одной моей руке появился кинжал, а в другой ледоруб, которые снова исчезли в инвентаре. На лице гнома появилась ухмылка</p><p>— Ладно, не безоружна. Но ты опять никого не предупредила и сбежала, даже не одевшись.</p><p>— Сами виноваты. — Спихнула вину на рейд. — Уже говорила: провел бы Двалин тренировку, простиралась бы и спать легла. Все как обычно.</p><p>— Это не ответ.</p><p>Минута молчания, и мой тяжелый вздох.</p><p>— Я тоже, не из железа сделана, Торин. — Уже спокойно и даже чуть с улыбкой ответила я, указав взглядом на его раскрытую грудь, которую мгновенно спрятали. — А топится опять в речке неохота было. Вот и проветрилась немного. И я не люблю когда меня ограничивают. Три десятка лет самостоятельно жила, а тут в клетку пытаетесь запихнуть. Я не маленькая и думать логично умею. Но вы своими действиями заставляете меня сходить с ума и творить невесть что, основываясь только на эмоциях.</p><p>— Прости. — сказал Лид, а я проверила хорошо ли работают мои уши. Лид извинился дважды за полчаса. — Не знаю известно ли тебе, но у нашего народа редко рождаются девочки, и если такое случается, их берегут пуще драгоценностей. Вот и перекинулись наши обычаи на тебя. — И, вздохнув, Торин выдал. — Не знаю, к какому именно роду ты приходишься, но теперь, все мы, в ответе за тебя!</p><p>— С какого перепугу вы взяли, что я вообще вам родственницей прихожусь?! — такой расклад их выводов меня несколько потряс.</p><p>— Не сходятся: ни твое поведение, ни твои привычки и слова, в мягкий образ хоббита. Во всем проскальзывает в тебе нечто… наше.</p><p>— А ноги? — выставила свою волосатую лапку хоббита из-под полы плаща. — И растительности у меня на лице нет, от слова совсем. — Провела я по гладкому подбородку.</p><p> Лид хитро улыбнулся развернул свои теории:</p><p>— Бывает и такое.</p><p>— Если оно так, то предок был изгнанником…</p><p>— Возможно. Это можно выяснить потом, но сейчас положение дел не изменит.</p><p>Некоторое время ехали в тишине. Забавно оно как получается, сами себе что-то напридумывали, наслушавшись моих рассказов и на меня наглядевшись. И сами на себя обязанности повесили по опеке. Странная игра. Ведь это я, как ГГ, должна за каждым носиться с платочком и нос подтирать. Разве нет? Совсем ничего не понимаю.</p><p>Уже на поезде к стоянке, Лид захотел выяснить последний острый вопрос на сегодня.</p><p>— Бофур. Какие чувства побудило тебя сделать так?</p><p>— Скажем так: он мне симпатичен. — выдала я абсолютно честный ответ. — Большего сейчас, сказать не могу.</p><p>— А остальные?</p><p>— Что остальные? — выпалила я. — Мы один отряд и вы все уже не безразличны мне. Каждый на свой манер. Вот и выказываю симпатию как умею, как знаю. Если что… Извиняйте.</p><p>— Да, не дело это…</p><p>Навстречу из лагеря выдвинулись оставленные в охране (или в наказание), Глоин, и Дори. Балин, известное дело, как замглавы, остался за главного, а Пончика и горошин ему за компанию.</p><p>— Живая?! Невредима?!</p><p>— Да, да… — закатила глаза к небу. — Просто проветрилась.</p><p>— Балин. Все дали согласие?</p><p>— Никто не возражал. — зам отвечал совершенно спокойно, будто и не не переживал вовсе.</p><p>— Тогда принимай обузу. Разрешаю.</p><p>На периферии зрения мигнуло сообщение от системы, золотой цвет у значка сообщения говорил что, лимита по времени нет, так что залезать и выяснять не стала.</p><p>— Я что-то не понимаю, о чем речь? — вклинилась я в разговор, о своей судьбе.</p><p>— Обучением твоим займемся, а то совсем дикая поросль. Стыдно показывать. — поставил жирную точку Лид.</p><p>— Кому, куда, зачем? — из меня посыпались совершенно глупые вопросы.</p><p>— Всему что должна знать, приличная и уважающая себя женщина народа кхазад. — сформулировал и выдал ответ Балин, задумался, после добавил. — Почти все…</p><p>— Понимаю, понимаю, — не удержалась и захихикала, — некоторые моменты мужчинам знать не положено. Девочка я взрослая, как-нибудь разберусь. — мгновение спустя от радости на моем лице не осталось и следа, а в голос закрался холод металла. — Торин. Будете давить, и загонять в клетку, уйду своей дорогой. Не забывай: я выросла на других правилах, и новые могу лишь поддерживать, но не свято блюсти. Я сказала свое слово.</p><p>И не обращая больше ни на кого внимания, пошла к своим развешанным после стирки, вещам, намереваясь одеться. Налегке побыть приятно, но всему есть мера, а свою я сегодня уже превысила с лихвой. К кустам, куда я залезла скрываясь от глаз отряда, подошли, но дальше заходить не стали, оставаясь рядом, и судя по тем звукам, что создавал мой страж, это был опять Глоин.</p><p>Помявшись немного, он заговорил. Вернее, начал браниться от всей широты своей души, спустя пару минут, наконец, появились понятные слова.</p><p>— Что ж за муж у тебя такой отвратный, что от него сбежала при первой возможности… — спохватившись, выдал еще один невероятный вариант моего прошлого, — или ты молодая вдова?</p><p>— Не было у меня мужа, никогда, и родителей теперь нет, одна я. — вываливала на гнома свою трагедию аватары. — Родня только дальняя осталась, о которой я знаю. Да и те только из-за моего дома и общаются, в надежде когда-нибудь заполучить его. Вон, даже вы на меня ругаетесь. Кому я такая бедовая нужна…</p><p>— Не бедовая! — встал на мою защиту Глоин, от самой себя. — В тебе есть, конечно, изъяны, но это теперь понятно, от того, что нет у тебя крепкого мужского плеча рядом, вот и пытаешься на себе все тащить, не разбирая женских и мужских дел.</p><p>— Может быть. — не стала спорить, удивляясь течению мысли гнома. — Но не будем о грустном. Расскажи лучше о своей семье, детишками уже обзавелся?</p><p>— Сын, — моментально расплылся в гордости отец за свое чадо. — Еще и семидесяти не стукнуло, а он уже сейчас с нами рвался. Еле удержал дома.</p><p>— Славно. Весь в папку поди.</p><p>— Выйдешь, покажу тебе их портреты. — Гном зашуршал одеждой, что-то вынимая. — Я с собой их ношу, так семья со мной всегда. Две мои гордости: красавица жена и сын.</p><p>— Что тут у нас, — вылезла я из кустов и сунула свой любопытный нос в раскрытый медальон, оценив богатство Рыжего. — Ну, точно в отца пошел, одна борода чего стоит, и топора из рук не выпускает. — весело обратилась к гордому отцу семейства, стукнув кулачком в плечо. — Или ты ему в детстве его вместо погремушки вручил, а?</p><p>— Нет. Сам потянулся, когда время пришло.</p><p>— И как ты умудрился такую красу заполучить?</p><p>Хотя по карандашному портрету сложно было сложно судить о красоте гномки, мешал художественный стиль и все к нему прилагающееся, но ее точно можно было назвать миленькой, пускай и с растительностью на лице. Издержки расы. У кого-то ноги волосатые, у кого-то лицо, кто-то с хвостом бегает.</p><p>— С караваном торговым шли, — погрузился в воспоминания гном, — из Рохана, на летний праздники товары везли, в Залы Торина, что в Синих Горах. Молва о процветании города по многим родам разошлась. Вот одно семейство и дочек на праздник решили отправить, чтоб мужей хороших нашли. И присоединились к нам, поняв что под надежной защитой будут. В пути слово за слово, я ей приглянулся чем-то, и родителей заставила приглядеться, да так, что через год мы уже законными мужем и женой были.</p><p>— Тогда понятно, что ты так загрустил, когда я про «обломанные горы» говорила. Вот у кого сын такую устремленность унаследовал. «Вижу цель, не замечаю препятствий!» — продекламировала я. — Радуйся, гордый отец, заботливый муж. Радуйся.</p><p>Чем ближе мы подходили к остальным тем неуютнее мне становилось и, в какой-то момент, ноги сами зашагали в другую сторону, к воде. Есть уже окончательно расхотелось, зато желание напиться выросло в разы. Села на берегу, уставилась в воду.</p><p>— Иди к остальным, Глоин. Не буду я топиться, честно. Но если у меня в руках окажется кружка, полная мёдником, или еще чем-то подобным, не откажусь.</p><p>— Ох, не знал что тема для тебя не простая, как всегда рубанул с плеча.</p><p>Махнула рукой на высказывание гнома.</p><p>— Старая рана, ноет только при смене погоды. Пустяки.</p><p>Гном не ушел, растерянно забухтев за спиной. Подошел Лид, как всегда контролирующий все в отряде, и который мог упустить незначительное отклонение в маршруте и точки прибытия.</p><p>— Что опять стряслось?</p><p>— Звездами любуюсь. У костра их не видно. — соврала я, откинувшись на траву.</p><p>Лид взмахом руки отпустил Глоина, оставив нас наедине с рекой. Тишина затягивалась, но нарушать я ее не собиралась. Меня не трогали и это главное, а спустя пару минут, я действительно стала любоваться, темным полотном высоко в небе, что переливался яркими искрами. Такого в городе никогда не увидишь.</p><p>Душа потребовала музыки.</p><p>— Торин. А ты играть на чем-нибудь умеешь?</p><p>— На арфе.</p><p>— На арфе?! — ошарашенная таким известием, забыла про все на свете, и подскочила к нему с единственным желанием и требованием. — Она сейчас с тобой? Дай! Хочу, хочу, хочу!</p><p>Лид даже не дернулся от моих выкрутасов, хотя удивления на его лице было не меньше моего, а вот голова у него работала лучше, и он с ходу попытался утащить меня к остальным, применив хитрость.</p><p>— Пошли к костру, дам.</p><p>— Эээ... Нет спасибо. Я лучше тут посижу. Сбегать не буду. — Появившийся откуда-то стыд немедленно смыл все порывы и я плюхнулась обратно на берег. И выложила Лиду все что со мной происходит. — Стыдно мне просто, за поступок свой детский, взбалмошный, детский. Как в глаза теперь смотреть, не представляю.</p><p>— Разберёмся, главное что ты все поняла. — успокоил Лид и потопал в лагерь.</p><p>От его простых слов стало немного легче, хотя мысль переиграть день так и не ушла. И, чтобы отвлечься, развернула ждавшего моего внимания сообщение в журнале приключенца.</p><p>…</p><p>Тип за­дания: Скрытый. «Потерянный во тьме» (Выполнено)</p><p>Опи­сание: Долгой дорогой, тысячами троп прошли твои предки почти растворившись во тьме ужасных событий. Но кровь твоя не сдалась, и вывела из мрачных закоулков теней под свет А́нар.</p><p>Ус­ло­вия вы­пол­не­ния: Приобрести покровительство детей Эру Илуватар.</p><p>Наг­ра­да: Серьга. (Забрать)</p><p>…</p><p>В руке оказалась серьга, очень похожая на те, что были в ушах у парней, но значительно меньше и очень легкая. Узоры на ней почти стерлись, оставив лишь упоминание о тонком работе по металлу, который меня, кстати, отдельно смутил. Это был тот самый митрил.</p><p>…</p><p>Снаряжение: Серьга Рода. (некомплект)</p><p>Вес: 0.04 LT</p><p>Необходимый уровень: 1 — max</p><p>Описание: Это украшение несет на себе знак вашего рода, и любой, кто взглянет на него, поймет его значение и кто стоит сейчас перед ним.</p><p>Свойства: Все ограничения скрытых сил вырастают на 2 пункта</p><p>Дополнительные свойства: скрыто до активации</p><p>Прочность: 420 / 1000</p><p>Цена продажи: Нельзя продать</p><p>…</p><p>Сумасшествие этого дня поддержала и система, подкинув мне необычную вещицу с жирным таким подтекстом, который мне еще предстояло расхлебывать. На всякий случай проверила журнал на наличие других внезапно возникших секретных заданий . Ничего подобного не было, но не факт, что не появится, ведь эту штучку я на себя еще не надела: из-за опасения и из-за отсутствия подходящих дырок в ушах. Да, у аватары не было абсолютно никаких украшений, даже простых колец не было. Все это предстояло мне добыть самой.</p><p>Как только за спиной послышались тяжелые шаги Лида, я сразу убрала серьгу в инвентарь. Узнать о ней побольше всегда успею, а вот заполучить сейчас в руки желанный инструмент может не получиться.</p><p>Торин принес не только свою арфу, а еще бурдюк с вином, и, расстелив свой плащ, приказал немедленно пересесть на него с холодной земли. Удовлетворенный быстрым исполнением и отсутствием возражений, протянул мне свой инструмент.</p><p>Первую секунду побоялась ее вообще брать в руки. Это был поистине королевский инструмент. С одной стороны, он был крепким и хищным, как и его хозяин, с острыми углами и прямыми линиями, присущими всем гномам. С другой стороны, обильно украшенный инструмент имел изящно изогнутую от плеча шею и дугу. Эти сочетания придавали ему сходство с лезвием легкого топора, вышедшего из-под руки мастера ювелира.</p><p>Расположив инструмент в руках, закрыла глаза и легонько перебирала струны, звуки были слегка непривычны и более гулки, но привыкнуть было можно. Погрузилась в звуки, впитывая, запоминая голос каждой струны. Присевший рядом Лид не мешал и не лез с советами, давая моим рукам самим вспомнить и приспособиться к его инструменту.</p><p>— Хорошо-то как. — расплылась я в довольствии, перестав теребить струны и без задней мысли протянула серьгу Торину. Продавать украшение было нельзя, но вот предать на оценку никто не запрещал. — Глянь, ценная ли вещица?</p><p>Приняв украшение, Лид изменился в лице несколько раз, но кидаться на меня с боем, как я боялась, не стал и, резко поднявшись, ушел к остальным ни сказав не слова. Я, пожав плечами, порадовалась, что игрушку у меня не отобрали, глотнув вина, заиграла льющуюся из души мелодию. Подхваченные ветром звуки растеклись по усыпанному звездами небу, унося с собой все мои тревоги и печаль.</p><p>Приблизившийся свет фонаря разогнал ночной мрак вокруг. Лид со всей своей серьезностью, да при поддержке секьюрити откровенно напугал. И подойдя ближе, опустившись на уровень с моими глазами, показал отданную ему сережку, что крутил между большим и указательным пальцев. В его пальцах она оказалась еще меньше.</p><p>— Ты знаешь что это?</p><p>— Сережка. Бусина. Заколка. — перебрался очевидные варианты чуя неладное. — Откуда я знаю что это может быть? Всегда пылилась в шкатулке у матери. Она ей досталось в приданое и никогда не нравилась, тем более, что она была без пары. — отмахнулась я свежепридуманной историей.</p><p>— Это ответ на твой вопрос о родстве. — нездорово ухмыльнулся Лид.</p><p>И не успела я дернуться как меня спеленали по рукам и ногам, удерживая так, чтобы я была в одном положении и не дергалась, но при этом не делали больно. Я конечно попыталась не дать сделать этого с помощью заначки и даже умудрилась порезать Нори, но это все на что меня хватило. Обезоружили меня оперативно, теперь ни сил, ни спец абилок, чтобы сбежать у меня больше не было. Осталось только огрызаться.</p><p>— Пустите, изверги! Торин, я тебя предупреждала! — обратилась к руководителю этой инквизиции. Но он меня уже полностью игнорировал как и остальные, им сейчас даже весело было, отомстили, называется, мне за вечернюю выходку. Лид, зафиксировав мою голову, дал добро на операцию.</p><p>— Оин, приступай.</p><p>— Аа-а! Я тебя убью! — заголосила я больше от обиды и злобы, чем от боли. — Нет, я лучше испробую на тебе все доступные мне инструменты для пыток! Садисты! Твою ж ма… — дальше из меня изливалась только нецензурная лексика. Смотря прямо в ледяные глаза этой коронованной задницы, обещала ему всех благ Восставших из Ада. </p><p>Спустя пять минут и годы ненависти, я была освобождена и прижала к голове свое истерзанное ухо с новым украшением.</p><p>— И не смей снимать. — припечатал Лид.</p><p>— А спросить? — прорычала я, глянув на окружающих злобным волком.</p><p>— И ты бы согласилась? — отфутболил вопрос Лид.</p><p>— Смотря «что» вы на меня нацепили. Может быть и согласилась… — Мои статы повысились, после того как навесили серьгу, и левого квеста не выскочило, но обидно было до жути. В ярости поднялась, убаюкивая раненое место, направилась к костру намереваясь забрать свои вещи и покинуть это сборище нелюдей, как-то сделал волшебник еще утром. — Злые вы, уйду я от вас. Ищите себе другого тихушника.</p><p>— И куда ты опять собралась? — плечо перехватила рука Двалина.</p><p>Сузив глаза, с ненавистью глянула на наставника.</p><p>— Цитирую: С меня достаточно гномов! — Изъяв свой кошелек из инвентаря, вручила его Глоину. — Это за доставленные неудобства. Счастливо оставаться. — Ноги пошли, а вот плечо так и осталось на месте, и я очередной раз огрызнулась. — Что еще надо?</p><p>— Бэль…</p><p>— Что, Бэль? — рявком перебила Балина. — Я уже 51 год, Бэль! И тридцать из них я, оказывается, была абсолютно счастлива! Надоели. — Плюхнулась на траву, скрестила ноги и руки, уставилась в землю.</p><p>— Что за истерику ты закатила? — Торин был тверд и холоден как скала.</p><p>— Истерику? В данный момент я не истерю, а пылаю гневом и жаждой вашего убийства. От того и направляются мои стопы прочь, поскорее покинуть сие славное общество, дабы не навредить «славным» воинам. — Я улыбнулась, той самой фирменной «улыбочкой». И ее оценили, каждый невольно потянулся за тем оружием, что у него имелся. Все, кроме скалы передо мной.</p><p>— И после всего этого ты утверждаешь что являешься простым хоббитом?</p><p>— А кем я по вашему являюсь?</p><p>— Железнобокой.</p><p>— Ке-ем? — уставилась в непонимании на Лида. — Что они там еще напридумали? Какая, нафиг, Железнобокая?! — Осознание пришло вместе с болью в ухе. — «Чертова серьга. На кой-ляд я ее показала?! Там же жирным по скользкому написано: любой, кто взглянет на неё поймет её значение… Ей богу, как нуб себя веду. Рука-лицо.»  </p><p>Возникло желание побиться головой о стену, но рядом были только гномы, что в принципе не отличались от оных. Вспомнив, как они «братались» в моей норе, попридержала это желание в себе. Фиг их знает, как они это переведут, если я вдруг стану о них лоб расшибать. </p><p>— И что это значит? Бока у меня обычные, и брони на них не было никогда.</p><p>Лид держал слово за всех.</p><p>— Долгая это история, потом узнаешь</p><p>— Конфетку показал, да обратно спрятал. На любопытстве решил сыграть, Изверг?</p><p>— А сработало?</p><p>Сработало. Отчасти. Запал спал, но детские обиды остались, о чем сообщать совершенно не хотелось, прослыв нюней. Вставать не стала, двинуться с места мне все равно не дадут, не зная, что я натворю в следующий момент. Молча изогнулась и подтянула к себе плащ Лида, на котором валялись брошенные арфа и бурдюк вина. Арфу вручила хозяину, вещь хорошая, жалко, а вот к бурдюку я присосалась, изрядно его опустошив и завернулась с головой все в тот же плащ, обняв похудевший мех, легла на землю.</p><p>— Все, меня не трогать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Сталь и Камень</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Утро встретило соревнованием в храпе Байкера и Пончика, хотя с некоторых пор, я уже воспринимала их как часть звуков природы или какой-нибудь тяжелой городской техники. Высунув голову из кокона, огляделась. Лежу уже в лагере, под присмотром бодрствующей охраны. В ближайшее время от неё я избавиться не смогу по многим перечисленным Лидом причинам, но только две из них я могу считать разумными. По главному сюжету и волей Системы, я обязана пройти весь путь до конца с этими гномами, либо, серьга не так проста, как казалась на первый и на второй, и третий… Больше склонялась к первому варианту, на нем и стала основывать планы, но и забывать о плане «Б» и «Д» не надо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Проверила параметры. Потерянные единички из бара хитпоинтов восстановили свое значение, и ухо перестало болеть. Других изменений, кроме прибавления двух единиц ко всем статам не заметила, сейчас они не существенны, но на более высоких уровнях могут значительно повлиять на исход событий. Очень интересная серьга оказалась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Проснулась?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, я все еще сплю, и снится мне жуткий кошмар, где садисты гномы издеваются над беззащитной девушкой. — изливалась язвой на охрану.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Носящий название съедобной водоросли сощурился и продемонстрировал разрезанный рукав кафтана, даже для наглядности размера дырки, продел в нее пару пальцев. Приподнял увенчанную косичкой бровь в многозначительном взгляде.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Извиняться не стану. — буркнула и села на своей лежанке, нашла закопанный в складки плаща бурдюк, встряхнула: содержимого в нем оставалась едва ли с четверть. — Остатки сладки… — бросила поговоркой и начала допивать вино. Звук вынимающегося оружия привлек мое внимание, на свет появился один из кривых кинжалов Звездочки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А придется, — он проверил остроту лезвия, а я напряглась. — Я тебя чему учил? — реагировать на провокацию не стала и он продолжил. — Тебе хочется на кухне продолжать ножами размахивать, тогда надо было к Бомбуру обращаться, он в этом мастер. — Кривое лезвие указало на спящего Пончика.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, естественно, — моему возмущению не было предела, «ежедневки» от наставника пока сосредотачивались на повышение силы и выносливости, до серьезного оружия, по его мнению, я еще не доросла. — У меня просто не было возможности тренироваться с ними. Так, приколола пару мелких ушастых и все.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Поднимайся, — кинжал воткнулся в землю в ладони от меня, — будит тебе тренировка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кинжалы и ледоруб у меня отобрали еще вчера, и найти их было проблематично, придется ждать, пока их мне не вернут. И предложенная тренировка приподняла настроение, убрав обиды на второй план. Тем более, обижаться на Звездочку не было веских причин. Он переживавший меньше всех и не особо суетящийся при моих выкрутасах, гном скорее ожидал новых сюжетно-поворотных танцев со стороны моей персоны. А четкое исполнение приказов лидера рейда не является причиной таить злобу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Подхватила кинжал, вытерла от прилипшей земли и крутанула в руке. Кукри оказался немного легче Филькиных косторезов и привычнее сидел в руке. Не став белее тратить времени на размышления, направилась за Нори.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему вторая рука пустая? — поинтересовался наставник, стоило нам встать друг напротив друга.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не получается её контролировать. — поплакалась об отсутствии соответствующего навыка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но с ледорубом ты же управляешься?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он не оружие, а инструмент. Вот и сложностей не возникает с ним.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Звездочка задумался, выдал мне второй парный кинжал, понаблюдал, к чему привел эксперимент, и забрал обратно. Приказал повторить все заново каждой рукой отдельно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Еще рано, не хватает ловкости в движениях. Ладно, сейчас научу, как нужно быстро сменять руку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Показанные на этот раз Звездочкой приемы варьировались от укороченных фехтовальных до совершенно подлых, предназначенных в уличных драках и темных переулков. Клинки были всегда в руках, лишь меняли свое положение для верхнего или нижнего удара, и не предназначались для метания во врага. Потеря оружия в бою означала смерть, и его сохранению гном выделил отдельную лекцию с практикой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Еще один нож, что побывал у меня в руках из арсенала Звездочки, совсем не хотел работать со мной. Тяжелый, с неудобными выступами, с прямым широким лезвием, он постоянно норовил задеть что-нибудь и выпасть из рук или порезать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Танцы со звездой колющего-режущего закончились, и я предложила ему поплавать напоследок в реке, смыв усталость и освежиться после тренировки. Мое предложение внезапно было одобрено, и чтобы не повторилась вчерашняя история, залезла в кусты, росшие почти у кромки воды, там и сняла с себя верхнюю одежду, оставшись все также в рубашке и шортах. Нырнула сразу, как только вышла оттуда, минуя медленное вползание в прохладную реку. И только вынырнув увидела плывущую неподалеку мокрую голову.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А я думала гномы плавать не умеют, так, на бережку плескаться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Многие действительно не умеют. Мы тяжелее человека или эльфа и уж тем более хоббита. Приходится прикладывать много усилий, но это вполне возможно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хм. А тебе зачем это умение?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, — гном покосился куда-то вбок, — никогда не знаешь, каким способом придется покинуть неприятное место.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну да, ну да. — засмеялась я. — Быстро смываться, я вижу, ты умеешь отлично. За волосы не боишься? — Со своими выкрутасами я вчера пропустила эпическое событие по массовому плетению и сооружению на головах замысловатых причесок у рейда. Обидно нынче было до жути.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что ей станет, высохнет заплету заново, а заколки я снял.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Голова Звездочки ушла под воду и появилась совсем рядом, буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Я бы удивилась его наглости, если бы мне не было так смешно. Из хитрого лиса гном в одночасье превратился в мокрого кота. Часть прически сползла вперед и скрыла почти все лицо, и стоило только гному пошевелить мокрыми волосами в районе бровей, как я не выдержала и залилась смехом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Ааа, не делай так, слишком смешно! — слезы катились градом из глаз, но остановиться я не могла. — Ой, не могу… Умора!.. Я так утону, если продолжу смеяться, сделай что-нибудь с головой!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Еще один нырок под воду решил проблему сползшей прически, теперь все волосы плыли сзади, не мешая обзору гнома. Я тоже нырнула сполоснуть лицо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так лучше?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, намного. Какие же у вас гривы густые и длинные отрастают, не тяжело ухаживать?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не тяжелее, чем за своим оружием, — оправдывая свое имя гном плавал вокруг да около, — просто привыкаешь со временем. Это же статус.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Перевернулась на спину, глянула в светлое небо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Жалко, что это не озеро, а сейчас не лето, можно было поплавать подольше. Так-то я люблю воду, поваляться в горячей ванной пару часов самое то.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— По мне, и так хороша водичка, но, если холодно, поплыли назад?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да. — согласилась я и погребла к берегу в сопровождении стража. Доплыв до ощутимого дна под ногами, шмыгнула из воды в кусты с одеждой. Нижнее мокрое белье пришлось снять. Хорошо, что сверху идёт, хотя и чуть более грубая в ткани рубашка, можно было не бояться ходить с голой грудью в одной жилетке и куртке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Из кустов вылезла одетой, выжимая свои тряпки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Давай сюда. — сбоку вынырнул уже одетый Звездочка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Забрав тряпки, быстро сноровисто отжал их от воды и отдал обратно, принялся перехватывать веревкой волосы сзади, борода уже была перевязана. Глянув на это дело порадовались, что одного парикмахера, умудрюсь застать за работой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И что мне теперь делать с кинжалами-то? — задалась вопросом насущным. — Филькины мне не подходят, твои кукри я взять не могу, а арсенала по пути, кроме эльфячьего заповедника, нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эльфячьего, чего?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Заповедника. Участок территории, закрытый для нежелательных посетителей. — попыталась объяснить значение слова, шаркая к вяло шевелящемуся рейду. — Не суть важно. Проблема острая и требует решения. Если только не обшарить каждого в отряде на предмет подходящих игрушек. — продолжала свои размышления вслух, пока меня не перебил Фили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Наплескались?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На подглядывался? Увидел что-нибудь интересное? — Нападение я вместо защиты. В этот раз покраснение ушей не было столь обильным как у его братца. Теперь было понятно, на кого косил Звездочка, малец уже должен был доложить Лиду где мы были и чем занимались, но уточнить стоило. — Торин спит?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, все уже встали и вас только ждем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отлично. На вот, повесь сушиться, — передала уже красному племяннику свои мокрые вещи, — а я пойду настучу твоему дядьке по голове чем-нибудь твердым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оставив парнишку в ступоре, продолжила свой путь к лагерю в сопровождении ухмыляющегося стража. Настучать, конечно, хотелось, но ответы меня интересовали больше, а помахать тяжелыми предметами мы всегда успеем. И, нацепив «Эмоциональную Броню», зашла на территорию лагеря, встав напротив Лида.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Утренние боевые учения прошли без накладок. — отчиталась я.</span>
  <span> Если и наезжать на главу, то так, чтобы не повредить его авторитету в глазах рейда. Остальных я опять игнорировала, посторонние мысли и чувства сейчас были не нужны.</span>
  <span> — Сер, можно вас на пару слов?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Идем, — поднялся он, глянул на Нори, дал отбой по охране моего тела, и двинул в сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не сметь заплетаться! Я хочу это видеть. — ткнула я пальцем в грудь Звездочки. И последовала за Лидом. В молчании мы прошли достаточное расстояние, чтобы нас никто не услышал из отряда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин, я жду объяснений. — Гном аж поперхнулся от такого заявления. Думаю, за долгие годы жизни, так его спрашивали всего несколько индивидов, и теперь я посмела разбавить это общество. — Что это за серьга и зачем вы ее на меня нацепили, причем насильно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сейчас я не могу многое тебе рассказать, — посмурнел гном, — не от того что не хочу, а просто не знаю всего. Некоторые записи остались в Эреборе, остальные давно утеряны. Балин же только подтвердил мою догадку, и сомнений не осталось. — Сейчас отчего-то Торину отказало его спокойствие, и он стал расхаживать вокруг. — Железнобокие, те что были отмечены такой серьгой, защищая отход народа из Кхазад-Дума все пали в битве с «Проклятьем Дурина». — Лид остановился и упер взгляд в меня. — Почти все.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Наличие у меня серьги не значит, что я как-то связана с этими вашими железнобокими. Может кто подобрал, продал, купил, обменял, — я перебирала вполне логичные судьбы уникальных вещей, — да столько всего может случиться! Ты ведь понимаешь это?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, но твои глаза нельзя причислить проданным или украденным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А что с ними не так?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Их цвет. …«Лунным Серебром из-под густой ночи отливали их глаза»… — процитировал Торин строку из известного только им текста. Теперь стало понятно откуда ноги растут у этой серьги, система выгнула мир вписав в сюжет даже внешние параметры персонажа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Простое совпадение, я хоббит, а не гном. — продолжала отпираться я скорее по привычке чем желанием. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, не совпадение. И то, что ты её взяла не совпадение, и что Гэндальф именно тебя предложил на роль взломщика, и то, что мы с ним вообще тогда повстречались, тоже не было совпадением. Ты потомок одного из тех воинов, и сохранился бы рисунок на ней, знали бы, кого точно. Теперь ты осознаешь, что мы не можем это игнорировать?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но зачем силком ухо то дырявили? — Обида на Лида все-таки всплыла, как я ее не пыталась сдерживать. — Будто скотине бирку ставили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Молчание длилось долго, слишком долго, чтобы я услышала в итоге хорошие новости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прости, но думаю тебе не захотелось бы становится самой желанной невестой для всего народа Дурина.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что? — я осела сжимая руками голову, уставилась в землю. — На меня навесили не снимаемый Амулет Мары! Кошмар! Я стала элитной самкой производителем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гном присел на корточки, и погладил по спине. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я сказал желанной, но недоступной. Наши женщины делают выбор, а не мужчины. Все зависит от тебя самой. — Поднял он меня из бездны отчаяния, поставил на ноги. Я встряхнулась, усваивать инфу и корректировать планы будем позже, сейчас уже ничего изменить нельзя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И чему еще меня обязывает это клеймо? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это не клеймо! Это знак принадлежности к высшей военной касте. — твердо заметил Лид, но затем снова смягчился. — Не позорь его. Прошу тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, да, хорошо! — перестала спорить. Нервно потеребила серьгу. — Что еще привнес этот знак в мою жизнь, вместе со своим появлением на ухе, кроме свадебного букета в руках?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Теперь, я для тебя не просто командир отряда, но еще и твой Король.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, хорошо, что не муж. — попыталась пошутить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что, так плох? — то ли серьезно, то ли пошутил Лид. Резкая смена стиля общения гнома до уровня «старого знакомого» привел в легкое замешательство. Помутнение рассудка продолжалось ровно секунду, но потом я вспомнила, кто я есть. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не, все великолепно, но будь ты моим мужем, точно бы прибила став мгновенно безутешной вдовой, настолько ты меня выбесил. — почесала щеку. — С правителем так просто не поступишь. Там тоньше поступать нужно. Хотя долгие муки меня тоже устроят.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Говоришь так, будто Короли к тебе в дом каждый год приходят. — удивился он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну не каждый, но в этом точно один заглянул. А так,.. — потянула я. — Ты тоже из плоти и крови как и я. Свои титулы и регалии оставь при себе, они на меня не действуют. У нас с тобой контракт, ты командир отряда, не более. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Наглости тебе не занимать. — хмыкнул Лид. И превратился в филиал неслыханной щедрости и заботы. — Идем, скоро выдвигаемся, а ты не ела со вчерашнего дня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тем и богаты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так желанная мной уха досталась мне только на второй день после того, как мы остановились на отдых у реки, но и ее я получила только после схватки с последствиями своего глупого решения. Первое, что сделала, когда мы вернулись к остальным, это залезла в сумку. Нет, не за плошкой для еды, а за прихваченной на всякий случай, вязанной шапкой, валяющейся почти на самом дне. И только водрузив ее себе на голову, закрыв уши и знак, немного успокоилась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как оказалось, ненадолго.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, — встрепенулся Кили, — вы, оказывается, пара любителей шапок!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К печали своей и молодого гнома, в этот момент я уже держала тарелку, и тело отреагировало быстрее, чем мозг подумал о целесообразности действия. К посудине добавилось ускорение от моей новой силы, да и юный гном был в прямой досягаемости, и банально не мог увернуться. Итог: разбитая тарелка, расцарапанный лоб, и одновременно довольный и расстроенный наставник. Отчаяние снова поглотило меня в свои бездны, и я натянула злосчастный головной убор еще больше, скрывая с ушами и глаза, и поползла в объятья своего спальника, скрываясь с глаз отряда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты хоть иногда думаешь прежде чем говорить? — в довесок к тарелке, младшему, прилетел еще и звонкий подзатыльник</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль? — похлопал по спальнику Замглавы, сам глава видать решил, что я должна начать общаться с отрядом, а не только с ним. — Ты в порядке?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В порядке, — буркнула я из недр скрывающей меня шубы, — просто я голодная, а наставник не велел смотреть на вас «тем взглядом», вот я и прячусь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— «Тем взглядом?» — переспросил было Балин, и ему напомнили о чем я толкую. — Оу. Бэль, ничего страшного.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тут на стражу моего желудка встал нянь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вылезай давай, тебя еда заждалась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Из котла? Тарелки-то у меня больше нет. Одна ложка осталась. — пожаловалась о своей беде, но просьбам окружающих вняла и вылезла из кокона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Будет тебе новая, а пока не побрезгуй и поешь из этой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шапку я так и не убрала с глаз, сквозь дырки в вязании могла различать цветные пятна и тени, которыми стали соратники. Тарелку с супом выдали прямо в руки, чтоб я не тыкалась, как слепой щенок. Приподняв край шапки так, чтобы видеть, куда я опускаю ложку, ела, осматривая посудину. Простая деревянная плошка, но с декоративными узорами по внешнему краю, такими пользовались только трое из команды. И я догадывалась, кому точно принадлежала конкретно эта посудина. Стало стыдно за свое сумасбродство, особенно остро вырисовывающееся в свете последних событий, но с этого рейса уже не сойдешь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Смотрю, ты добилась от Торина некоторых ответов. — начал беседу Балин. — Удивительно. Не буду спрашивать, как это у тебя получилось, хотя могу догадываться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Без пошлостей, — резко отсекла нежелательный вариант развития событий. — Просто подкрепила свои слова твердыми аргументами. И кстати. Прости меня, Балин, что накричала на тебя, ну уж очень трудно было себя сдерживать после принудительного кольцевания.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не переживай. — отозвался тот.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Балин, скажу честно: меня размножение не особо интересует. Ты меня лучше языку научи, ну, и линию поведения обрисуй, соответствующую этому знаку. — указала ложкой на шапку, где располагалось мое ухо с украшением, обернув я проблему в свою пользу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда в пути можем поговорить, если ты не против. — я кивнула, и Зам встал и пошел собираться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дохлебав бульончик, окончательно убрала шапку с поля зрения, узрев шумный лагерь во всей его красе. Казалось, что гномы не умеют собираться тихо, ворчание и пыхтение сопровождали их всегда, как и побрякивание стали и железа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Двалин утащил молодых воинов на тренировку. Многие складывали вещи, готовясь к путешествию. Глоин, как честный гном, хотел вернуть отданный ему вчера кошель, я же отказалась принимать его, оставив свои невеликие богатства в распоряжении Рыжего. Деньги сейчас уже были ни чему, а то, что понадобится, смогу добыть и сама.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пустая миска в руках давила на совесть, становясь с каждой минутой все тяжелее и тяжелее, и я нашла, на кого скинуть часть напряжения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нори! — Он уже почти доплёл бороду, но еще не принялся за волосы. — Я же просила не заплетаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Просила, но долго собиралась. Успеешь еще насмотреться. — ответил он улыбнувшись в бороду. И, скрепив последнюю косу кольцом-заколкой, распустил шнурок, удерживающий волосы на затылке, мгновенно став похожим на одуванчик. Такое зрелище резко подняло мне настроение, прыснув в кулак, отвернулась, чтобы не засмеяться в голос, пока гном чешет свою густую гриву, направилась за добавкой, неся с собой извинения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Все же хорошо, что уныние и печаль в этом гноме долго не задерживаются, от того и делать больно ему совершенно не хотелось. Вот и сейчас, сидит с трубкой, ухмыляется, увидев, как я отреагировала на раскрытие одуванчика, и потуги сдержаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И вот так всегда? — подсела рядышком, указав на чесавшего свои космы Звездочки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ага. — пыхнул гном из трубки. — Еще забавнее, когда ему братья пытаются помочь, а он их отгоняет. Дори постоянно хочет навертеть ему свои кренделя, а Ори обожает чесать бороду. Наверно, мечтает о такой же. — И, переведя взгляд на плошку в моих руках поинтересовался. — Налить добавки?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, если можно, конечно. — потупилась я, передала посудину. — Спасибо что одолжил и… Извини меня пожалуйста, что напугала. И… И…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, ты же не со зла так поступила. — перебил гном, продолжая набирать в бульон оставшиеся мягкие кусочки рыбы из котла. — А извинения,.. — Он чуть задумался, глянул в небо. — Я их принял еще тогда. — Положил черпак в котел и повернулся с полной тарелкой. — Тебе этой порции хватит, или еще будешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хватит. Вкусно. Неужели со вчера еще осталось?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. Вчера сеть на ночь кинули, немного набралось. Ты же хотела ухи поесть? — вспомнил о моем желании Бофур и, крикнув брата, дал добро на уничтожение остатков супа в котле. Гномы лопают не меньше хоббитов а то и больше, но для Пончика очевидно оставленная еда сродни кощунству.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Уплетая вторую порцию смотрела на процесс создания прически Звездочкой: расчесывание закончилось, и гном уже заплетал ту косичку, что обычно шла с середины лба назад, расположившись по верхнему гребню звезды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как вы нашли меня? — задала вопрос, на который не нашла ответа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бифур помог. — Я подняла бровь, глянула на гнома с топориком, мысленно окрестив его Акселем. Тот мирно сидел чуть в стороне и что-то выстругивал. — Он иногда охотой промышлял, вот его навыки и помогли нам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Однако. Полезные умения. — Выделила пункт на варианты излечения и извлечения нужных навыков следопыта из сего гнома. Задумавшись, пропустила и как закончилась еда в плошке, и как Звездочка завершил свою прическу. — Ой. Я сейчас помою и верну. — подскочила с бревна, и тут же села обратно, так как меня дернули за куртку, остановив мой порыв на корню.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не беспокойся, — улыбнулся в усы Бофур и подмигнул, после чего тарелка из моих рук перекочевала к нему. — Нам еще котел мыть, а ты ступай, собирайся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И я пошла, не понимая, как на это реагировать: не будь на мне серьги, знала бы точно, а теперь, я уже ни в чем не уверена.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Вновь пыльная дорога восточного тракта плыла под копытами наших пони, но скоро все это могло измениться. На горизонте далеких снежных пиков скапливались свинцовые тучи, предвещающие не просто дождик, а неплохой ливень. Слева от дороги выросла стена густого лиственного леса, обещая защиту от холодного ветра и укрытие от надвигающейся непогоды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Балин начал общение, как только мы ушли от места стоянки, и продолжал вплоть до полудня; это он обрисовал в общих чертах мое положение дел, что были совсем для меня не утешительными. Нет, с такими заморочками я бы точно не дала навесить на себя эту гадость, но их рвение мне совершенно непонятно, особенно по отношению к хоббиту. Благо, что всю большую часть обязанностей и требований нужно исполнять при дворе или в обществе только гномов. В отряде многое опускалось или попросту игнорировалось, давая блажь как недавно инициированной, чему они были свидетелями. Обязанности по отношению к Лиду тоже во многом урезались. Что было еще замечательнее, тридцать три раза на дню кланяться никто не заставит, резво отскакивая с пути Короля, как и обихаживать владыку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Плюсы конечно тоже были, и они вновь работали только в обществе. По надуманному статусу, я теперь не уступала родственникам Торина, что было очень странно, со всеми вытекающими. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обучение Балин решил отложить, давая мне время на усвоение информации и осознания глубины ужаса, что ждет в будущем, откуда меня вытащил подъехавший Ори.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль, а у меня тоже шапка вязаная есть, — показал вязаное нечто, — только она не такая красивая, как у тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надевай. Посмотрим, как она на тебе сидит. — Поглядев и так и этак на гнома в шапке, заключила, что это не его фасон, и требовалось что-то другое. — Нет, тебе не идет, нужно будет шлемы попробовать! — нашлась я, за одно приободрила юношу. — Как успехи в обучении?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Двалин выделил свой молот для тренировок. — засиял юноша. — Но у меня плохо с ним выходит обращаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это с непривычки, научишься. Вспомни, и писать ты не в первый день научился, а красиво и аккуратно еще долго не выходило.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да. Плохо, что с шапкой не вышло, я тебя хотел приободрить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вышло, вышло. — тепло улыбнулась я ему. Парнишка отразил ее более скромно, но печали в глазах уже не было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Возник рядом Фили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О чем шушукаемся?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я жаловалась Ори, как ты похож на дядюшку. Ну вот честно: положить на ветку кучей мокрое белье, не значит повесить его сушиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но это же твое… Ну… Белье. — юноша стремительно краснел, а мое настроение поднималось, как его температура.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но меня в нем не было. Значит, это были просто тряпки, требующие сушки. Я из-за тебя полдня в мокром ехала. Знаешь, как не неприятно было. — продолжила я угнетать парня. О существовании побрякушки в дальнейшей беседе никто не заикался, что очень радовало. Если бы меня донимали разговорами об этой теме, вкупе с обычными шуточками, я бы просто срезала этот кошмар, даже если это привело бы к пожизненному дебафу на этой аватаре. А болтовня с парнями совсем заставила забыть об этом произошедшем несчастье.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>День клонился к вечеру, и Лид повернул наш караван к старому домику на опушке леса, посчитав, что под его крышей мы найдем хоть какую-то защиту от будущего дождя. Мне эта Хижина в Лесу не показалась обычным местом: либо с домом что-то не так, или вещами в нем, либо туда кто-нибудь завалится пока мы будем дрыхнуть, или еще какая чертовщина объявится. Знаем, плавали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ребята, а зеркало у кого-нибудь есть? — кинула я в толпу. — ну, или что-нибудь хорошо отражающее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прихорошиться решила ради для нас? — пошутил Звездочка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Типун тебе на язык. Место мне не нравится. — устремила взгляд на ветхое жилище. — Хочу кое-что проверить. — Подъехавший нянь вручил серебряное зеркальце. — Отлично! Спасибо, скоро верну.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И пустила пони вперед, обогнав Лида. Соскочив на пороге когда-то бывшего воротами места, прислушалась. Дом как дом, только заброшенный, посторонних звуков не было. Лес все так же шумел рядом, как и мой отряд. Ко мне приближались Торин и Двалин, и оба были слегка встревожены моей реакцией на место.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что там?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да вот, не знаю. Тревожит меня что-то. Идемте, если что прикроете, я в бою пока не очень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Достав ледоруб, который мне вернули, как и кинжалы, непосредственно перед выездом, прошла на теорию бывшего хозяйственного двора. Ничего не появилось, но это меня не успокоило, и я пошла к дому в сопровождении своей охраны. Двалин пытался закрыть нас своими размерами от будущей опасности, но это только мешало мне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда-то прекрасный, дом уже покосился, но все еще держал свою форму, цепляясь за каменные части строения, держа на себе побитую непогодой крышу. Окон, как и дверей, уже не было, и мы свободно заглянули внутрь, где кроме густой травы, покрывающей все пространство и обломков, как от крыши, так и от бывшей мебели, ничего не было. Сразу заходить я не решилась, глянув внутрь еще раз, уже через зеркало; когда и оно ничего не показало, я решила пересечь порог.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ничего не случилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хм. Подозрительное место, хотя само по себе вроде безопасно. — почесала щеку в раздумии и выдала свой вердикт. — Торин, нужно пони со стороны дороги расположить, так они надежнее укрыты будут, вдруг к нам гости из лесу придут.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лид кинул взгляд на Байкера, и тот кивнул в подтверждение моим словам. Дальше все шло по стандартной схеме: распаковка, костер, ужин. Зеркало я вернула сразу, как проверила дом и остатки вещей. Теперь меня интересовал больше лес. При обыске наткнулась на остатки сломанной двери, и находились они внутри строения, на порядочном расстоянии от входа. Просто так они тут не могли оказаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пятая точка искала приключения, и они были совсем рядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин, — обратилась я с просьбой к Лиду, сейчас я не могу игнорировать его главенство и запрет на покидание рейда без поддержки. — Я бы хотела пошарить в лесу, это возможно организовать?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И что ты планируешь там найти?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Либо ужин, либо проблему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Без этого можно обойтись?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда проблема может прийти к нам совсем неожиданно. — пожала я плечами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты понимаешь, что странно себя ведешь? Совсем не свойственно девушкам и уж тем более хоббитам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы меня в свои ряды приняли? Приняли. Ну, так считайте, что я самый слабый воин в отряде, как координатор. Нет, не то. Разведка, точно! — определилась я с ролью. — И сейчас я хочу проверить лес на безопасность.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хочешь погулять по лесу? Хорошо. Двалин, Глоин, Бифур, Нори. — повысив голос, позвал мою будущую пати Лид. — Пойдете с Бэль по лесу гулять.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отсутствующие навыки заменил некоторый игровой опыт, и, осмотрев территорию старой усадьбы, убедилась, что с ней не все впорядке. Некоторые сломанные вещи совсем не вязались с местным фермерством и не так сильно заросли бурьяном. Еще меня смущали некоторые покосившиеся деревья, старая тропка больно сильно напоминала след крупного животного, очень крупного. Прикинула на коленке. По логике жанра, если следующим пунктом является эльфятник, то сейчас у нас должно быть столкновение с боссом и первая существенная награда. Вот только огорчало, что я так и не взяла даже десятого уровня, и ничего из себя не представляю. Про свой рейд могу только догадываться, кроме баров жизни и вешающихся на них баффов-дебаффов ближайших ко мне гномов мне ничего не доступно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оценила свою пати.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Двалин. Ну, тут все понятно, молот он свой выдал Ори для тренировок, оставшись при своих близнецах-топорах. Глоин. Этот никогда не расстается со своим бродексом. Бифур. Мощное ковыряло с претензией на родство с копьем и глефой. Нори. Тяжелый шипованный аргумент в руках, и еще несколько колких слов в придачу. И я, одна тюкалка, и острая щекоталка, без слез не взглянешь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Все, соблюдаем тишину. — по устоявшейся привычке выдала я приказ пати и двинула в лес, не давая времени на глупые вопросы и болтовню. Хотя тишина в обществе гномов бывает лишь относительной, но не учитывать их шум стало делом привычки, а кто как передвигается, я уже выучила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лес был… Просто лесом, и даже вечерние сумерки не придавали ему ничего жуткого. Покосившиеся стволы деревьев все также продолжали тянуться, уходя в глубь массива, ведя нас за собой. На мини карте же, что постоянно мониторила, никаких обозначений пока не появлялось. Отвела лимит времени на вылазку: если мы за один час ничего не найдем, то вернемся в лагерь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сохраняя темп на одном уровне, держалась чуть впереди своей пати, не давая им случая остановить меня и повернуть обратно. Жутко мешал густой влажный папоротник: он не только хлестал по голым ногам, но и не давал нормально находить точку опоры, и ступня постоянно норовила поскользнуться, стоило только пытаться преодолеть камень или дерево.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Минут через сорок петляний по темноте леса, мы наткнулись на нечто необычное и мной так старательно выискиваемое. Путь из поваленных и покосившихся деревьев-указателей привел нас к небольшой возвышенности с огибающей ее, отлично утоптанной тропой. На мини карте отразилось название местности, давая ответы на вопросы. «Троллий холм» гласила надпись, и предполагать, что это было простым названием местности, было глупостью. Сейчас я находилась не в том мире с бессмысленными именами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это «жжж» неспроста! — шепнула подошедшему наставнику, и, не ожидая ответа, перебежками побежала на вершину домика тролля, намереваясь осмотреться оттуда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тишина царила в ближайших окрестностях холма, это означало, что дома никого нет. Тролль массивное создание и даже спящим производит несоизмеримо больше шума, чем весь мой рейд вместе взятый. И этим можно было воспользоваться, завалившись «Машенькой» в гости. Обычно, у этих недалеких существ скапливается очень много интересных штук, оставшихся от не смогших убежать перекусов. Завалить бы и самого хозяина этого места, да, боюсь, силенок не хватит у нас, даже в полном составе. Эти гады жутко живучи, и биться с ними в ночное время сущее самоубийство.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Стоило только подняться на достаточную высоту, как смрад, доносящийся с северной стороны, сразу указал, где находится вход в жилище. Достав платок, повязала на нос, сетуя об отсутствии у меня заклинания ветра или, на худой случай, противогаза, добралась наконец до вершины и осмотрелась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Два огонька смягчали ночные тени, один с юга, дальний огоньком был оставленный нами лагерь, другой был ближе, на и располагался на востоке, именно там был сейчас хозяин этой берлоги. Сбежав с вершины навстречу брякующим железом гномам, прервав их вползание вверх по склону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Расклад такой. — начала разбор полетов и указала на землю под ногами. — Это, товарищи, Троллий холм, сколько их тут, я не знаю. Сейчас в берлоге никого нет, зато есть вещички, которые этим образинам не сдались совсем. Предполагаю наличие драгоценных  металлов, оружия, брони среди кучи хлама. Что делать будем?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обрисовав ситуацию, вынесла вопрос на открытое голосование, надеясь, что гномы останутся верными своим хомякам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нужно рассказать Торину, — логично высказался Байкер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Было бы неплохо провести опись ценного имущества. — Рыжий оправдал мои надежды, Звездочка с ним согласился. Аксель, как мне перевели, был за доклад к Лиду. Мнения поделились поровну, и мой голос был решающим.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Может поступить так: трое остаются тут, с вершины наблюдая за окрестностями, а двое идут к лагерю с новостью к Торину. Мм?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Удивительно, но мой план приняли, даже не обсуждая. Вот только оставлять меня тут никто не собирался, как я надеялась, и пришлось мне топать вместе с наствником обратно, на поклон к Лиду. Обратная дорога заняла у нас меньше времени, и уже вскоре мы предстали пред его ясными очами в хмуром настроении.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Где вы еще троих потеряли?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На севере от лагеря, на расстоянии около одной мили, — проигнорировала несущественный вопрос, — обнаружена пещера, предположительно занятая одним троллем, возможны богатые залежи добра. Глоин, Бифур и Нори оставлены для наблюдения за передвижением противника. Что делать будем, начальника? — отчиталась я, немного раздраженная мыслью, что все решения остаются этой коронованной заднице, когда мы могли уже тащить ценный хабар из пещеры. Приходилось напоминать, что хоть я и главный герой игры, но роль у меня была второстепенная.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль действительно обнаружила холм с пещерой, и воняло из неё будь здоров. — подтвердил мои слова Двалин. — Это точно обиталище троллей, возможно, не одного.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Значит, это они разорили местное жилище. — его хмурость пропала, сменившись задумчивостью. — Ты оказалась права, опасаясь за безопасность наших пони, да и нас самих. А на счет вещей… Тролль не такая большая проблема для нас, придется повозиться и только. Но ты останешься тут, для тебя там будет опасно. — указал Торин пальцем в мою сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Э, нет, — я возмутилась, — логово я нашла и хочу получить право Первой Ночи! — забывшись, завернула неуместным здесь игровым сленгом, чем немало шокировала гномов. Это выражение тут несет совсем другой смысл, нежели я в него вложила. — То есть, хочу выбрать первой из накопленных там богатств что-нибудь для себя. А за пони пусть Пончик присматривает, их он точно не съест.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чем дольше с тобой общаюсь, тем больше не понимаю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, да! — протянула я, ухмыляясь. — Я уже говорила, что вы многого обо мне не знаете. Ну, об этом можно поговорить позже, прямо сейчас мне не терпится перебрать подарки. А если и тролля завалим, так совсем красота будет! — Потерла ладошки в предвкушении и глянула на наставника. — Ни в коем случае не хочу пропустить свой первый бой!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Роль простого милого хоббита мне совершенно не давалась, и наружу постоянно лезла сорвиголова, а после кольцевания моей тушки, с легкой руки этой коронованной задницы я окончательно перестала сдерживаться. Со временем все привыкают.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Собрались быстро. Гномы вообще легки на подъем, если дело касалось хорошего боя. Как наставник не старался, а впереди шла я, и на этот раз растительность мне не мешала. Еще на пути назад я закинула с десяток накопленных единичек из хранилища в ловкость, повысив до следующего порога в тридцать единиц. Было горько потрошить свой банк, но это значительно повышало мои шансы на выживание.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вскоре мы вышли на одну из тролльих троп, и пока все осматривались, я резво понеслась к оставленным наблюдателям. И… никого не нашла. Нехорошее предчувствие пробежало по спине, поднимая дыбом волосы. Спустилась и догнала огибающий холм отряд, мельком удостоверившись, что второй огонек все еще на месте.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Беда. Я не нашла ребят. Гложет меня предчувствие, что не удержались они и решили проверить пещеру. И если их там нет, придется топать и спасать их. — в голову закралось уже совсем нехорошее чувство. — Надеюсь они еще живы. Нужно проверить второй костер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Стой, егоза. — остановил меня Лид ухватив за шиворот куртки. — Держись нас, а лучше встань в середину строя и не покидай его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Никаких, но! — рявкнул уже он и указал мне мое место.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прикусила губу, насупилась и сделала, как велел Король, мысленно пообещав зашивать все его раны только тупой иглой и предварительно посыпав солью. С боков подперли нянь и лекарь, не давая мне места для маневров, отчего я немного выматерилась, но про себя, сзади мелькнула ушанка. Байкер же остался в охране более важного тела, как Зам и племяши. Их прикрывали Ори и Дори. Такой формацией преодолели оставшееся расстояние до вонючего зева пещеры, ручной тролльей работы. Заглянув внутрь, кроме еще большей вони никого не обнаружили и дальше спускаться не стали, отложив жажду поживиться на более подходящее время. Сейчас нужно было спасать товарищей, угодивших в лапы тварям.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты что-то говорила о втором костре, где он? — заинтересовался Лид моими знаниями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Северо восток, на два часа, — прикинула я, — со стороны отрога. — ворчать, что «я же говорила», не было времени. — Я поведу. — Выскользнув из-под охраны, не дав никому выразить протест или остановить меня, шмыгнула в ту сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бег продолжался совсем недолго, и и пару минут не прошло как мы достигли первых отсветов костра, хотя нехорошие звуки достигли моих ушей еще раньше. Присев, укрылась за ближайшим стволом, поглядывая на огромные тени, дождалась отряд, указала на нехорошую картину, разворачивающуюся на поляне. Наша потерянная троица была раздета и привязана к тонкому деревцу, заменяющему шампур, и на манер люля-кебаба, мерно запеклась над костром. Приготовление гномов началось совсем недавно, так что голосили они на разный лад, спасая свою гордость от огня. Ждали своего обеда также трое.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Огромные тролли были высотой в четыре гномьих роста и смахивали на грубо вытесанные из гранита статуи. На своих хвостатых родственников были ни капельки не похожи, что значило, о разумном диалоге можно было забыть. При этом, они являлись не только элитными, но и именными монстрами, что не предвещало легкой победы или вообще возможности победить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Берт, Том и Вильям гласили их имена. Ладно, первые два худо бедно вписывались в образ этих диковатых монстров, но третье? Третье заставляла задумываться: «а не шутка ли все это», но крики бедняг на вертеле возвращали к реальности ситуации.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин! — шепнула я Лиду. — Можете калечить и травмировать этих гадов, но не убивать. Они должны погибнуть от света солнца. Сможете?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да но, зачем тебе это?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, если у нас все получится, — широко улыбнулась я, — тебе будет чем запечатлеть себя в истории, кроме возвращения дома. Но для этого они должны погибнуть от света солнца.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сменила место для лучшего обзора, и пока я размышляла над теорией битвы, Торин и Ко ворвались в круг света, размахивая своими железками и крича воодушевляющий слоган, который я, не зная перевода, окрестила как «Отвага и Слабоумие». Никакой логики и стратегии, чистый напор силы и умений, и на первых парах это даже работало, покуда ошеломление не слетело с монстров. Отряд суетился под ногами у троллей, я же залезла на ближайшее дерево у которого сидел один из троллей ранее, и привязала свою верёвку к нему, второй конец привязала к своему дыроколу и залезла выше. Стала ждать момента, когда какая нибудь из рыб подойдет ближе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Есть несколько видов убийства Боссов, хотя под каждый отдельный случай выводится своя стратегия, но многое сводится к одному. Дамаг нужно вносить массово в одну цель, остальных оттаскивать и водить хороводом, и добивать в порядке очереди. А от той беготни, что устроили гномы можно только устать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Первый пошел! — спрыгнула на проносящиеся рядом голову скользнув кинжалом по черепу, и недолго думая, со всего размаху впечатала в ближайшее ухо острый конец своего ледоруба. Монстр заверещал и дернулся, вместе с ним дернулась веревка и натянулась, слегка дернулось и дерево, не давая попавшему на крючок троллю покинуть свою зону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Далее возьмем подход по устранению крогана из досье Тейна, и немного подпилим: удары кинжалами по глазам; проскользнуть под поднятыми руками ослепленной цели, удар по горлу; уход под ногами; теперь подсечь на них сухожилия, чтобы уронить цель. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Филь, руби! — прошлась по коже тролля, оставляя кровавую метку на ногах, мгновением позже парные мечи ушли глубоко в плоть, рассекая и разрывая необходимые ниточки в ногах тумбах, монстр завалился на бок, открывая для удара следующую точку — спину. — Двалин, бей! — и указала место удара. Пробегавший мимо Байкер щедро махнул близнецами и опустил точно на позвоночник монстра, оставляя на нем травму «паралич» на час. Теперь эта рыбка с именем Вильям никуда не денется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И минуты не прошло, а у нас осталось только два клиента. На глаза попалась сломанная троллья ложка, и попробовав ее в руке, метнула в ближайшего удачно подавившегося гада. Второй потерял часть обзора, и теперь щеголял подарком «ослепление». Подлые методы работали на ура. Продолжила диверсионную работу из теней ночи, пока парни машут мечами и кувалдами, по оставшимся двум троллям, медленно выбивая из них единицы жизни и вешая на них гирлянду дебафов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин! Держи их мордой к себе! — закричала я и тут же сменила место пребывания, огибая поляну по дальнему радиусу, подбираясь к плененным парням с дальнего конца от резвящихся гномов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сброшенные с огня в пылу драки, потеряшки теперь валялись на земле и продолжали голосить, но уже подбадривая товарищей. Шмыгнула тенью к ним и начала срезать удерживающие их веревки, проверяя обстановку на поле боя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сожрать их живьем тролли могли запросто, даже с костями, но вот одежду и доспехи никто из них употреблять в пищу не собирался, и поэтому, люля-кебаб из трех гномов предстал передо мной в своем первозданном виде.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот не знаю что и думать, — заговорила я, разрезая веревку на уровне бедер несчастных. — Вы сами разделись или это те образины вас так оскорбили? Можете не отвечать, я все понимаю и буду молчать об этом, эм, казусе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прикрывающий меня своим телом от взгляда монстров, Рыжий пыхтел, теряясь в собственных словах и мыслях. Звездочка же, валяющийся в верхнем основании этого треугольника, не упустил случая и попытался предстать передо мной с лучшей своей стороны. И только Аксель, лежащий с другой стороны, продолжал что-то кричать и дергал веревки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Филька добросовестно затачивал свои кинжалы и потертые веревки под ними буквально лопались, и надрезав одно кольцо сразу же переходила к следующему. Но чем дальше я спускалась по деревянному шампуру, тем больше смолкали голоса стороны «кебаба». Еще пару мгновений мой мини квест был выполнен, и я ушла обратно в тени леса, а освобожденные воины метнулись к своим шмоткам, сваленным в кучу, и вскоре наши бойцы вернулись в строй.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сказать, что гномы выносливы, это ничего не сказать. Эти дети камня вполне неплохо справились с оставшимися в строю Бертом и Томом. Один валялся с подрубленной ногой, и все еще пытался отмахиваться вырванным деревом. Второй собирал свои кишки обратно в распоротое пузо. В общем, все живы и не совсем здоровы, как я и просила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хороша картина. — подошла я к Лиду, разглядывая побоище. — Надо бы третьему еще раз спинку почесать, а то оклемается скоро.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лид кивнул Байкеру, и тот пошел осмотреть третьего тролля.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Все еще не понимаю зачем это нужно. И почему тебе не противно это видеть?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И чем оно отличается от разделки домашней скотины? — махнула на израненных монстров. — Так с чего мне должно быть противно? А зачем мне это нужно… Считай, что солнце остудит их тела, а изнутри оставшихся форм мы добудем нужный материал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И что это? — заинтересовался Лид.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пусть это станет тебе приятным сюрпризом. Надеюсь, все выйдет как надо. — Широко зевнув, хлопнула гнома по плечу. — А неплохо вы их уделали. Я думала, не сдюжим.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Со мной пошли лучшие воины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну еще бы. Интересно, скоро рассвет? А-то мы и не поевши, и не поспавши, и пещерка их не облутаная стоит, горюет. — Мысли сползли на старую тему. — Торин, если все выйдет, то я выбираю то, что с них мы добудем. Хорошо?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сначала мне нужно увидеть, что это. И только потом приму решение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ладно. — махнула на все рукой. Меня изнутри терзал голод, разбуженный увиденной картиной, и я решила пойти к Пончику по клянчить у него значку, он всегда с собой таскает что-нибудь съестное. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Стоило мне покинуть общество Торина, как ко мне присоединился тревожный Бофур.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты в порядке?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, в норме. Ты случаем не знаешь, что сегодня у твоего брата в заначке лежит?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы рагу готовили, прежде чем сюда пойти. — ответил парень и встрепенулся. — Ты есть хочешь? Погоди. — Поставив свой кувалдометр на землю, гном извлек из поясной сумки чудом уцелевший туесок и отдал его мне. — Еда простая, но сытная.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я открыла коробочку и увидела в ней лепешки, много мелких лепешек. Взяв одну, закинула в рот, пожевала, улыбнулась. Лепешки оказались родственниками драникам из картошки, неплохи на вкус, хоть чуть суховаты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Самое то, еще бы запить чем. — продолжала я наглеть. Свой сокровенный запас трогать не стала по такому пустяку. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У меня только вода. — сконфузился он от простоты напитка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пойдет. Ты сам-то поел?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Перехватил немного, пока готовили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот и непонятно было, соврал он или нет, но гадать не стала и побрела до ближайшего дерева, и села у его корней, оперившись спиной на ствол, рядом примостился Бофур и подал свою фляжку. Медленно жуя лепешку за лепешкой, изредка поглядывала в сторону истерзанных троллей. Темные твари, их дикой живучести и толстокожести можно только позавидовать, но платой за это стала уязвимость к свету, как у вампиров.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Размышления плавно переползли на мою чертову дюжину гномов. Какого же уровня гномы, если уделали почти трех элитников сразу? И ведь не спросишь, не поймут о чем толкую. Если у них вообще уровни есть. Глянула на курившего рядом гнома, никакой дополнительной информации так и не появилось. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Доев угощение и вернула посуду их хозяину, поблагодарила, но вот вставать совсем не хотелось. После сытной еды глаза стали закрываться сами собой, вот вроде бы только моргнула, а меня уже будят.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль, рассвет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А, да?! — встрепенулась я. — Я что, умудрилась заснуть? Вытертая мокрая дорожка с щеки, говорила именно об этом. Значит, у нас получилось и сохранение прошло успешно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Немного, всего на пару часов. Гэндальф появился и ускорил приход рассвета к тварям.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот и как он умудряется нас находить? — задалась вопросом, поднимаясь с насиженного места.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тоже заметила эту странность?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Будто он на нас маячок повесил и отслеживает. Нужно расспросить. — Перекатывала мысли вслух, идя к месту побоища. Поляна походила на сад камней. Там, где была кровь, теперь лежал серый песок, а тела монстров превратились в серый неприглядный камень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отлично. — улыбнулась и выдала следующий этап добычи. — Теперь нужно раскрошить им грудину, в районе сердца будет искомое, не перепутаете.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лид кивнул, и Бофур двинулся к ближайшему окаменевшему троллю, начав выполнять мое указание, раскалывая куски дурной породы и отбрасывая их в сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Позвольте спросить, — непреминул поинтересоваться Гэндальф. — Зачем вам это? Они и так уже мертвы и не оживут.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ничего особенного, ведем добычу полезных ископаемых. — выдала ответ раньше, чем-то сделал Лид, — Жаль, кирка только одна, долго возиться придется. Стой! — остановила гнома и метнулась к огромному куску, что полетел вниз, мелькнувшее на нем темное пятно несказанно обрадовало. — Помоги перевернуть. — Сильные руки свернули камень, заставив его немного осесть, но и развернуть нужной стороной, и я указала подошедшему Торину и остальным любопытствующим на темную на грань с маслянистым блеском. — Вот об этом я говорила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А если бы они просто умерли?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— То, кроме простых алхимических ингредиентов ничего не было бы. — сняла перчатку, провела по грани пальцем, оставляя тонкую кровавую дорожку, которая быстро исчезла, будто её и не было. Моя улыбка стала еще шире. — Но и тут раз на раз не приходится. — отстранилась от камня, обратилась Бофуру. — Выковыривай красавца.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что это за камень? Я думал, знаю все драгоценные камни и руды. — заинтересовался Лид, озвучивая вопрос остальных. Стоящий рядом волшебник хмурился, но молчал, то ли не хотел говорить никому, то ли сам не знал о таких плюшках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это «Частица хаоса», хотя перед нами сейчас только сырой полупродукт и, чтобы его обработать, нужны знания.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И, что, они у тебя есть? — поток разнообразных эмоций и мыслей пронесся по лицу гнома и увенчался не заданным вслух вопросом. Странные шепотки пошли по отряду, смысла которых я не понимала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, и я поделюсь ими с тобой.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Дождь и Звезды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Спустя полчаса после наступления рассвета в моей руке лежали три частицы, все разного размера: самый большой достался с Берта, а маленький с Вилли, но все они приняли кровь, что несказанно меня радовало. Частицы были чистыми. </p><p>— Торин, теперь нам точно нужна хорошая кузница. — Повертев один камушек в пальцах, совершенно не пропускающий сквозь себя свет солнца камень был абсолютно темен и холоден, забросила их в мешок и убрала в инвентарь.</p><p>— А пещера тебя уже не интересует?</p><p>— Как же, интересует, хотя свой подарок я уже выбрала. Ты же не против? — Гном отрицательно качнул головой. Ну вот и славно, а в пещеру могу пойти с тобой за компанию.</p><p>Вопросов больше не последовало и вскоре мое внимание полностью поглотила вонючее чрево, служившее домом для монстров. Пещеру уже успели осветить, немного разогнав огнем смрадный запах, но полностью избавиться от вони поможет только время. Плавный спуск спиралью уходил вниз. Тролли обладали неким умом и, строя себе хату, максимально защитили себя от прямых солнечных лучей и даже дверью обзавелись на всякий случай, блокируя вход огромный камнем. А вот домашним уютом виде отдельного туалета, и привычки убираться, так и не обзавелись.</p><p>Трофеи начинали попадаться сразу от входа. Вперемешку валялись разнообразные кости, как людские так и животных, но в основном это были бараны. Обычные бытовые вещи валялись рядом с военными, в остатках от съеденных воинов и ремесленников. Спускаясь ниже, ценность трофеев постепенно росла, как и куча бесполезного мусора, что скопилась здесь. Загребущие хомячки гномов тут же решили все перепрятать в более надежном месте. Пнув бесполезную кругу золотых монет, пошла дальше, пошарилась в шкатулке с украшениями, ничего примечательного не было только побрякушки. Подошла к кучке с оружием, и мои глаза полезли на лоб. Там валялись две легендарки, и жутко печалило что оба не были не по мне.</p><p>— Ребята, а вот и ваши плюшки. — указала на красавцев, в руки брать побоялась, вдруг они с привязкой при получении, хлопот потом не оберешься. Схвачу такой и буду с ним носиться, как с сувениром. Нет уж, не надо. Пусть сами решают, кому что достанется. А сама пошла шарить в мусоре на предмет более подходящих вещей хотя бы уникального класса. И знаете, нашла. В отвратительном месиве старых отходов звякнуло мелодичным звоном, а потом и отблеск факела подмигнул на грани стража.</p><p>В пещере трех элитных именных троллей были найдены, три легендарки, немыслимое событие, по меркам игры. Обычно за одной штучкой в данжи неделями ходят, а чтобы еще и подкласс упало, так вообще счастье.</p><p>— Тут еще один. Кто возьмет? — обратилась к рейду.</p><p>Подошедший волшебник, получивший двуруч, заграбастал еще одну найденную мной легендарку. Но не успела я возмутиться, как он, быстро осмотрев, протянул его мне.</p><p>— Держи, как раз тебе по размеру.</p><p>— Эмм. — протянула я в недоумении и уперла вопросительный взгляд в Лида, спрашивая разрешения. Свой трофей, мне думается, я уже получила и получать дополнительный вес мне не хотелось, пусть он и легенда.</p><p>— Бери. — разрешил Лид и продолжил вертеть свою новую игрушку.</p><p>— Уверен? Может кому больше понадобится? — попыталась отвертеться от предложенного меча, но тяжелый взор со стороны Лида заставил руки протянутся за мечом помимо моей воли. — Спасибо. — поблагодарила я и вгляделась в полученный предмет. </p><p>Выглядел меч неброско, но изящно, в принципе, как и все эльфийские предметы: небольшой, без украшений в виде камней или вычурных узоров, но с короткой эльфийской вязью на чуть уходящем в волну лезвии.</p><p>…</p><p>Снаряжение: Маэгнас «Паучья смерть» короткий меч (кинжал)</p><p>Атака: 131 ~ 137</p><p>Точность: 212</p><p>Вес: 13.50 LT</p><p>Прочность: 421/500</p><p>Не­об­хо­димый уро­вень: 10</p><p>Описание: Этот меч был выкован эльфами Гондолина в Первую эпоху</p><p>Доп. свойства: Предупреждает о приближении орков и гоблинов</p><p>Доп. урон по монстрам: арахниды</p><p>…</p><p>В описании предмета заметила странность. Необходимый уровень для взятия этой плюшки в руки был десятый, а у меня был только четвертый. Но потом напомнила себе про элитников, хоть я и продамажила только двоих, но находилась при этом в составе рейда, и законный опыт распределился по всему отряду, вот они отсыпали мне от щедрот своих обширных. В свои параметры решила пока не лезть и, прикрепив меч на пояс, продолжила осмотр пещеры. </p><p>Больше ничего примечательного не нашла, развернулась и пошла к выходу, не обращая внимания на копошащихся в простых золотых побрякушках гномов. Это их право разбираться со своими трофеями.</p><p>— Я в лагерь. Спать. — сообщила Лиду о своих намерениях. — И до обеда не будить. При опасности уносить первой.</p><p>Но  он остановил меня на пути к выходу из пещеры.</p><p>— Погоди немного, сейчас все вместе вернемся.</p><p>— Ну что ты. Дай мальчикам с блестяшками порезвится. — Оглянулась назад на счастливых мальчишек. Здесь сейчас находилась лишь часть отряда, остальные ушли к лагерю сразу от каменного сада. — Глядишь, морали прибавится. А я и сама дойти могу.</p><p>Торин не стал уповать на случай и крикнул своих племяшек, выдав задание.</p><p>— Фили, Кили. Проводите Бэль до лагеря и глаз с ее не спускать, пока мы не вернемся.</p><p>— А можно не так пристально смотреть? — скромно потупилась я и шаркнула ножкой. — Я стесняюсь.</p><p>— Стесняется она… Удивлен, что ты вообще знаешь это слово.</p><p>— Да, иногда это со мной случается. Как простуда, появляется из ниоткуда и через некоторое время проходит.  — улыбнулась я Лиду и направилась к своим сопровождающим, что стояли у входа в пещеру. Вырвавшись из вонючего нутра пещеры осознала, насколько свеж и вкусен был воздух в лесу вокруг нее. И резко почувствовала, что хочу еще раз помыться, желательно в горячей ванне, пару часов и с густой пеной. Казалось, что тошнотворный запах теперь будет преследовать вечность, но это был лишь временный отрицательный эффект, не несший с собой ничего вредного.</p><p>Стоявший передо мной Кили, как никогда сейчас напомнил нашкодившего щенка, которому очень стыдно за свой поступок, такие он строил глазки, и потоптавшись немного на месте, наконец-то заговорил.</p><p>— Извини меня, Бэль! Я ничего такого не имел ввиду, когда болтал всякое…</p><p>— Что с тобой? — уставилась на юношу — Тебе опять плохо? С какого перепугу ты тут в извинения ударился?</p><p>— Он ложку заметил. Ту, что в глазу у тролля оказалась. — сдал брата Филька.</p><p>От этих слов младший будто еще больше стушевался, что мне его стало так жалко.</p><p>— Ладно уж, проехали. Что было то прошло. Прощаю. — И не удержалась, погладила по голове раскаявшегося парня. — Я ведь не со зла. У тебя язык болтает, а у меня руки вперед головы действуют. Так что и ты меня извини. Надеюсь, шрама не будет, а то оставленным от домашней посуды, да еще и от хоббита, не сильно-то погордишься. Так ведь?</p><p>— Да, не удобно было бы… — согласился Кили, почесав затылок.</p><p>— У меня ты извинения не просила за бровь. — возмутился старший.</p><p>— А тебе, Филичка, такое украшение даже идет, плюс пять к брутальности. — ухмыльнулась и провела пальцем по свежему рубцу. — Как у наставника, только с другой стороны. Прелесть!</p><p>Парнишка тоже пощупал рубец и мысленно возможно даже согласился с моими доводами.</p><p>Прищурилась, глянула на утреннее солнышко. Желтый диск которого медленно скрывали наползающие серые тучки. Получается, мне очень повезло с погодой: простая и в тоже время важная составляющая, как свет, просто бы отсутствовал, и не видать мне плюшек, как собственных ушей.</p><p>— Ребята, а у нас палатка есть? А то мне эти тучки не нравится.</p><p>— Нет, только плащи. — младший, как всегда, мелет языком быстрее брата.</p><p>— Плохо. Надеюсь, в доме крыша не настолько дырявая стала и выдерживает непогоду. Идемте, чем быстрее доберемся до лагеря, тем дольше я посплю.</p><p>До лагеря добрались быстро, по пути обсуждая прошедшую битву и обсасывая интересные моменты. Ребята были крайне удивлены, что такая мелкая девчонка как я не просто хвасталась, а действительно полезла в бой, еще и умудрилась неплохо помочь и не попасться при этом. Я кивала головой и благодарила свою некоторую разумность. Эти события я пережила только благодаря ловкости, преодолев порог в двадцать единиц: появилась пассивка позволяющая управляться с двумя оружиями, а после тридцати, навык скрытности превратился в «Тень», и любая густая тень теперь могла стать моим спасением, даже если на меня смотрят. Ну, и соответственно сама ловкость давала лучшее использование тела аватары: гибкость, подвижность и так далее.</p><p>Оттащив свой спальник на самое сухое и предположительно непромокаемое место, сняла и повесила куртку и накидку проветрить и завалилась спать, потому как Пончик был только в процессе готовки завтрака. Ужин видать он давно уже переварил.</p><p>В это раз в сон ворвались аж два гнома. Да, да. Один полуголый, второй в костюме от Адама или лучше сказать от Ауле? Не суть важно. Главное, что когда я проснулась, сны так и остались снами, и я не обнаружила себя между двумя теми телами. Однако, очень удивилась своей бурной фантазии, никогда не думала о таком варианте времяпрепровождения.</p><p>В уши закрался гром, шум дождя, тихое ржание пони, суета отряда, который, оказывается, уже вернулся из пещеры и теперь шумно делился впечатлениями друг с другом. Особенно был возбужден и сиял, аки солнышко, юный летописец Ори, крутящийся около Двалина. Тренировок было мало, но они хотя бы были, и мелкому не пришлось отстреливаться из рогатки по врагам, а вполне азартно давить им пальцы и я… кхм... другие выступающие части тела. Еще малышу повезло, что Дори переключил на меня свое внимание, сбрасывая основную массу опеки и нравоучений, и теперь он может спокойно развиваться и как воин.</p><p>Приняв сидячее положение я задалась вслух вопросом:</p><p>— А что меня никто не будит?</p><p>Рядом сидящий нянь немедленно отреагировал на мое пробуждение и выдал ответ.</p><p>— Как видишь, снаружи жуткий ливень, ехать под таким дождем опасно для животных. Тебе налить горячего чаю? Или поесть наложить?</p><p>— И того и другого, желательно с хлебом. — не отказалась я и осмотрелась.</p><p>Выбранное мной место, как я и надеялась, не попало под дырки в крыше, и я лежала в относительной сухости. Некоторым не повезло и им изредка капала сверху. Дом поделили на две половины: с одной стороны устроился наш отряд, с другой утрамбовали животных, устроив им импровизированное стойло. Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что и крышу гномы немного поправили, чтобы не так обильно текло сквозь щели.</p><p>Лид заметив, как засуетился нянь и взглянул в мою сторону.</p><p>— Бэль, проснулась. Хорошо. Покажешь свой меч?</p><p>— Конечно, — вынув из-под седла недавнее приобретение подала его гному. — Мне он как-то без надобности. Может… — снова тяжелый взор Лида моментально утопил все мои аргументы. — Ладно, хочешь чтобы я таскала эту железку, тогда прошу о ответной просьбе.</p><p>— Мы не пойдем к эльфам.</p><p>— Аргх. — проскрипела зубами и чуть не выругалась вслух. Ну ничего, мы тоже можем сыграть на тонких струнах души. Ловко, как-то делал Гэндальф, сидящий напротив, достала мешочек и высыпала на руку камни. — Тебе даже не интересно, что мы добыли кроме мечей? И какой секрет они таят. Тоже не интересен? В отличии от карты, его я знаю. </p><p>Взяв один, легко подкинула в сторону Торина чтобы он его поймал. Его взгляд на секунду зажегся и потух, но маленькие искорки в глазах все же остались. И это были не отблески походного огня. Камень пошел по рукам, каждому было интересно что это, но никому этот секрет не открывался. По видимому, даже магу не было известно, что и себя представляет этот минерал, уж очень долго он его вертел, хмуря брови.</p><p>И возвращая камень его законной владелице, Лид сдался.</p><p>— Я подумаю.</p><p>— Подумай хорошо. — расплылась я в улыбке, убирая камни на место, и задала отложенный вопрос магу. — Гендальф, а куда ты постоянно уходишь и как нас потом находить умудряешься? Зачарованной вещью наверно какой. Нам бы тоже такие не помешали, чтобы не теряться, если что случится.</p><p>— Мне придется огорчить тебя, дорогая Бэль. — начал маг. В глубине спирали на верхнем конце его посоха разгорелся крохотный золотой огонек, и через секунду вылетел из своего обиталища и закружился над головами сидящих, затем осыпался мелкими искрами. — Поисковое заклинание хоть и слабое, но ему невозможно обучиться, не имея магических способностей. А уходил я проверять путь впереди.</p><p>— А мы вот проверили, что у нас под боком. — пошутила я. — Соседи оказались отвратные, зато щедрые.</p><p>Над ухом занудил нянь подавая тарелку и держа наготове кружку.</p><p>— Да, в этот раз тебе повезло, а ведь они могли поймать тебя… — по лицу гнома промелькнула тень страха. — И покалечить!</p><p>Дальше я сидела в молчании, ибо любое слово с моей стороны вырывал новый поток наставлений от Дори. Выслушивать его было раздражающе скучно, но иногда в потоке его слов мелькали интересные вещи. Как например: что они единоутробные братья, а отцы у них были разные, вот только он не договорил, как такое произошло. Этот факт был гораздо интереснее, чем сложность воспитания юного поколения.</p><p>Поразглядывала немного плошку в руках. Та оказалась совершенно незнакомой и абсолютно новой. Выточенная из мягкой березы, в меру глубокая посудина хорошо ложилась в руку, а ее светлые бока покрывал волнистый узор, не давая пальцам соскальзывать с поверхности. Повертев ее и так и этак, попыталась найти глазами Бифура, единственного умельца, что мог изготовить эту симпотяжку, но не смогла отыскать. Либо сидит так, что не видать, либо вообще спит и лучше его не беспокоить.</p><p>Ночь у них выдалась невеселая, да и у спасательной команды немного времени на отдых было. И постепенно после еды, один за одним, рейд, воспользовавшись непогодой, укладывался досыпать свое.</p><p>Доев и допив новое творение Дори в чайном деле, отдала посудину, не забыв его поблагодарить. Снова завернулась в спальник и легла, но спать не стала, зарывшись в логи, нужно было прояснить ситуацию с моей командой. Да, именно моей, хоть я тут нахожусь на вторых ролях. Как показала практика, даже Торин иногда выполняет мои указы, но как и отчего это зависит, не понятно. В этом тренировочном, по моему мнению бою, мне дали познакомится с рейдом с другой его стороны, узнать его сильные и слабые стороны без особой опасности.</p><p>И пока я загружала мозги информацией, попутно слушала болтовню у костра. Вскоре все разговоры сошли на нет, оставив в воздухе храп, топтание лошадей и шум дождя.</p><p>Повернулась на спину и уставилась в потолок, перевела раздумья над загадкой в фоновый режим, осталось теперь дождаться, когда меня осенит ответом. На периферии зрения мелькнуло пятно, перевела взгляд туда. Там сидел еще один вопрос, ожидающий своей очереди и что-то вырезал мелкое в руках.</p><p>Бой, как мне показалось, не прошел бесследно, и часть адреналина осталась гулять по организму, ища хоть какой-то выход. Копчик опять потребовал приключений и самое ужасное, черепушка ему поддакивала, закидывая занимательными эпизодами из сна. Взвесив все за и против, поднялась, и под взглядом гнома, легкой тенью обошла спящих, остановившись рядом. Улыбнулась хитрым мыслям о задорном парне.</p><p>— Бофурка! А я тебе за добавкой.</p><p>— Погоди, сейчас. — откликнулся он и поискал глазами отсутствующую у меня тарелку.</p><p>Моя улыбка стала еще шире, одновременно я сдернула с него плеч плащ, и слегка толкнула ладошкой в грудь недоумевающего гнома. Одного моего усилия оказалось достаточно, чтобы тот свалился спиной на землю, опустившись рядом, нависла сверху, укрыла нас крылом плаща, скрыв от посторонних глаз.</p><p>— В первый раз я не распробовала блюдо, хочу повторить… — прошептала ему в самое ухо, давая время на осознание, пустилась на поиск его губ. Щетина приятно кололась, как и бородка, что хотелось потереться щекой еще немного, а вот усы немного мешались, но было необычно и даже забавно. Добравшись до искомого, что уже в нетерпении ожидали моего появления, под музыку дождя мы наконец закружились в танце. Медленно показывая каждое «па», своему партнеру, изучая и подстраиваясь под ритм капель и шум ветра. Подняв руки, пальцами скользнула в непослушные волосы на затылке, другие руки сомкнулись кольцом на талии, и через пару минут под плащом стало слишком душно.</p><p>Покинув опечаленные расставанием губы, вернулась к уху.</p><p>— Вкусно! — шепнула я и похлопала ладошкой по державшим меня в объятьях рукам, они тут же разомкнулись, выпуская на волю свой трофей. Выскользнув из-под плаща, вернулась на свое место, пребывая в максимально хорошем для себя настроении, глянула на подопытного. Бофур так и остался лежать в том виде в котором я его оставила и даже плащ не убрал с лица. Пожав плечами легла и повернувшись на бок, попыталась снова заснуть. На этот раз получилось успешно.</p><p> </p><p>К обеду ливень перешел в невесомый дождь, что просто висел в воздухе, превращая все вещи в противную массу, и просыпаться в сырой шубе было очень неприятно, она все-таки предназначена для холодов, а не джунглей. Добравшись до висящей куртки поняла, что в таком же виде и вся остальная одежда, чуть не выматерилась вслух. Пришлось мастерить сушку возле костра и вешать куртку так, чтобы она хоть немного подсохла изнутри.</p><p>Махнув рукой сидящему на часах Глоину, присела рядом со спящим Лидом, посмотрела пару минут на его спокойное сглаженное лицо, без тревог и печали, и не долго думая, ткнула под ребра пальчиком. Лицо скривилось, на моем же появилась кривая ухмылка.</p><p>— Торин, упрямый ты баран, пошли в гости к эльфам. — начала я нудить сопровождая каждое слово тычком и уворачиваясь от машущих рук. — Нам просто необходимо к ним зайти! Я не отстану от тебя, пока ты не согласишься.</p><p>— Ааа! Дис! Прекратишь ты уже мне уши полоскать или нет?! — проворчал Торин, поднялся и только потом понял, что и кому сказал.</p><p>— И кто она? — изогнув бровь, изо всех сил сдерживала смех.</p><p>— Сестра. Младшая.</p><p>— Мама тех двух шалопаев? Понятно. — я хихикала уже не сдерживаясь. — Ну хорошо, что не бабулей назвал. Мелкие сообщили мне о схожести, захотев назвать тетушкой.. Когда я тебе свой дырокол показывала. Жаль, что его больше с нами нет. Я бы в тебе им пару дырок с удовольствием проделала. — Со слезой вспомнила свой инструмент, погибший смертью храбрых в первом же бою. И ткнула гнома еще раз для проформы.</p><p>— Не делай так. — убрал мою руку и проверил места соприкосновения пальцев с телом. — Как ты умудряешься делать больно даже сквозь кольчугу?</p><p>— Талант, наверное. Та-ак мы идем? — потянула я, сделав из пальцев пистолет пригрозила гному. — Или я продолжаю полоскать тебе уши и чесать ребра?</p><p>— Уймись. Это непростое решение.</p><p>— Очень даже простое. У тебя просто личная неприязнь увеличена к этим остроухим. Смотри, — приподняв край шапки показала свое целое ухо, — у меня тоже уши острые, но ты же не выгнал меня взашей, и даже наоборот.</p><p>— Ты другое дело.</p><p>— Не другое. — Пристроившись сбоку, и обняв за плечи гнома, зашептала змеем искусителем. — Давай братишка, решайся. Я знаю, ты хочешь узнать секрет камней. И знаешь, что другой кузницы в округе мы не найдем. Ведь так? Ждать до Эребора я не намерена. — Поставила точку на щеке Лида. Тот поймал зловредный палец и отвел его о своего лица, тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Хорошо, что?</p><p>— Да, мы поедим в Ривенделл. Довольна? — проворчал гном.</p><p>— Очень довольна! Думаю, ты не пожалеешь о своем решении ни на миг.  — На радостях чмокнула его в макушку, и немного потрепав волосы. Отстранилась и глянула на молчащего Лида. Раздражения в гноме теперь не было, его заменил непонятный мне коктейль эмоций, уж больно густо все было перемешано. </p><p>«Надеюсь, я его не сломала.» — подумала я, и попыталась вернуть Торина к обычному состоянию мышления. </p><p>— Та-ак, когда выступаем?</p><p>— Можем прямо сейчас. Дождь утих, и до вечера еще далеко.</p><p>— Я только за. — Мгновенно сместилась к своим вещам, начав их упаковывать.</p><p>Торин пришел в норму, занимаясь привычным для него делом командовать, поднимая отряд в дорогу. Приятно было наблюдать недоумение на лице волшебника, да и остальных пожалуй, когда услышали, что Торин намереваться ехать в Ривенделл.</p><p>Вскоре наш рейд покинул, старый дом, оставив ему новые впечатления.</p><p> </p><p>Кто-то любит дождь и готов гулять под падающей водой с неба сутками, но для меня это настоящая мука. И ладно, если бы он был по летнему теплым, нет же, он был холодный до мозга костей и промочил все, что было на мне и возможно все, что было в сумке. Хотелось спрятаться в собственный пространственный карман и не вылезать оттуда, пока не доберемся до нормальных погодных условий. Но это было невозможно, хотя слухи ходили что, кто-то умудрился поместить в такой карман живого персонажа, а потом еще и вырастить там целый личный домен, и жил в нем! Представляете, весь уют всегда с собой. Красотень!</p><p>Говорить не хотелось, и все мои слова сокращались до минимума: да, нет, и так далее. Про учебу никто не вспоминал, и чтобы совсем не скиснуть, донимала младшего племянника Торина довольно меткими попаданиями мелких камушков, что были собраны еще на реке. Камни не тарелка, поймать не в пример сложнее, но моя цель совершенно не обижался, приняв это как вызов, либо уворачивался, либо ловил снаряды.</p><p>— Бэль. Прекрати оказывать знаки внимания при всех. — обломил все веселье подъехавший ближе нянь. Я остановила руку, не успев метнуть следующий снаряд и уставилась на Дори.</p><p>— Аа?! Знаки внимания? Нет, нет, какие знаки, я просто балуюсь, скучно мне просто. — Пока оправдывалась, избавилась от оставшихся улик из рук, и сделала зарубку на память, больше так не делать, если рядом находятся гномы.</p><p>— Я так и понял. Поэтому и предупредил.</p><p>— Спасибо. — рассеянно поблагодарила я Дори и снова скисла, глядя в серую муть в небе, вздохнула, перевела взгляд обратно на гнома. — А как…</p><p>Но мой вопрос так и остался незаданным, вдалеке послышался переливчатый звук рога, и далекое ржание лошадей. Рейд напрягся, сгруппировавшись в кучу, ощетинился оружием, включая и меня. Выставив вперед свой новый меч в сторону предполагаемого врага, недовольно заворчала, когда парни оттеснили меня за свои широкие спины. Вовремя опомнилась. В этом мире, сражаться на коне я умела разве что в теории, а Уголек на боевого коня не походил вовсе.</p><p>Напряжение росло с каждой минутой, и даже когда всадники показали себя, оно никуда не делось. Заметила, как гномы напряглись еще больше, а вот Гэндальф наоборот, расслабился полностью, и я заинтересованно стала разглядывать приближающийся отряд. Около двадцати копий, все на хороших конях, в доспехах, возможно люди, но не уверена. Если учитывать, что мы были на границе с эльфийскими землями, они вполне могли оказаться эльфами.</p><p>Больше я увидеть не смогла, так как на плечи упал знакомый плащ, и стараниями няньки, утонула в его недрах. Как пояснил потом, для безопасности моей персоны. Мысленно пожалела всех гномок этого мира и малыша Ори за одно, с таким братом врагов не нужно искать. Хотя, наверно найдутся такие индивиды, которые любят все это.</p><p>Всадники подъехали ближе, и Дори отвлекся на них, а я немного стянула капюшон, чтобы видеть, что происходит вокруг. </p><p>Оказывается, волшебник выехал им навстречу и уже беседовал с капитаном этого отряда, иногда указывая на нас. Остальные всадники выстроились в две шеренги, ожидая приказа. Прошло пару минут, прежде чем они двинулись в нашу сторону, не выказывая никакой враждебности, но Лид все равно перестраховался, приказав быть всем наготове и ждать внезапной атаки.</p><p>Гэндальф и его собеседник приближались, а за ними хвостом плелся отряд эльфов, и ни кем иными не могли быть эти изящные фигуры, одетые в доспехи словно в красивые платья.</p><p>Стоило расстоянию меж нами сократится до разумного минимума, Торин сам выдвинуться им на встречу и ответил на приветствие породистого эльфа. Состоялась церемония взаимных любезностей, где я порадовалась, что не я глава этого рейда и отдуваться сейчас приходилось не мне. В ходе их беседы очень удивилась. В этой истории не только Король гномов может заваливается к вам в гости, но и на дороге вы буквально спотыкаетесь об эльфийского Владыку, и не простого эльфа, а Высшего светлого! И не забывайте о постоянных плюшках, сыплющихся на голову, как манна небесная.</p><p>Как тут принято, нас пригласили в гости и даже устроили некий почетный эскорт, виде вьющегося хвоста из эльфов рангом пониже. Эл ехал впереди, указывая простой путь в его владения, рядом пристроились Торин и Гэндальф. Беседа у них шла не слишком оживленно, но наш Лид старался, включив режим монарха, был абсолютно вежлив и учтив.</p><p>Я старалась не выделяться из окружающих меня гномов, но понемногу полностью спряталась в полах длинного плаща, включая ноги. Нет, не потому что хотела скрыться. Просто эта вещь изнутри оказалась сухой и теплой, а я настолько продрогла, что даже это маленькое тепло манило не хуже горячей печки.</p><p>И за плеча вынырнул Кили и попытался заглянуть под капюшон.</p><p>— Бэль, ты чего в плащ спряталась? Эльфов боишься?</p><p>— Холодно, ты разве не замерз?</p><p>— Совсем нет. — улыбка сползала с его лица сменяясь озадаченностью.</p><p>— Замечательно. А мне вот холодно.Светило бы солнышко, глядишь и не заметила этот проклятый дождь и его последствия, а так, уже и зуб на зуб не попадает. — вжала я голову в плечи, для большей убедительности своего безнадежного положения, шмыгнула носом.</p><p>— Надеюсь, скоро доедем. — Искреннее беспокойство закралось в голос младшего, и я удивленно на него покосилась. Сейчас Кили сильно смахивал на своего дядю, пытаясь разглядеть путь впереди.</p><p>Миновав брод какой-то речушки, поднялись по тропке на высокий противоположный берег, где деревья не скрывали величественный хребет, покрытый снежным покрывалом. Петляния по ущельям неожиданно закончилось широким выходом в долину тысячи водопадов и легких туманных облаков. В вечерних тенях на другой стороне от дороги стали зажигаться огоньки, так похожие на смирных фейри. Дорога после поворота стала узкой для двоих всадников за раз, и нам пришлось ехать гуськом, следуя друг за другом. Звук рога оповестил домочадцев о возвращении правителя в долину.</p><p>В какой-то момент копыта моего пони резко застучали по камню, и я опустила взгляд под ноги. Мягкая тропа сменилась каменным мостом, что возвышался над бурной рекой, впереди нас ждали открытые ворота, а за ними выстроившаяся в ряд свита встречающих. </p><p>Стоило последнему из нашего отряда пересечь арку входа, как мигнула иконка журнала, оповещая о выполнении квеста. Развернула журнал глянула, так оно и есть.</p><p>Спешившись на круглой площадке, немного оглядела окрестности, насколько хватило вечернего света и местного освещения. Типичный эльфятник, только мэллорнов не хватает, вместо них тут росли простые дубы и буки.</p><p>Подошедший Гэндальф отвлек от разглядывания местной архитектуры.</p><p>— Дорогая Бэль, это ведь твоим старанием я обязан, что этот упрямец наконец согласился прибыть сюда добровольно?</p><p>— Ну, — пожала плечами и устало улыбнулась. — В пути скопилось много причин, по которым мы должны были здесь появиться.</p><p>— Тем не менее, ты очень помогла. Теперь я обязан тебе. — взгляд мага стал добрый, мягкий, словно дед смотрел на свою любимую внучку. — Но отложим этот разговор до завтра, вам всем нужно привести себя в порядок.</p><p>— Да, горячая ванна сейчас не помешала бы.</p><p>— Лорд Элронд не откажет в гостеприимстве и устроит вас со всеми удобствами.</p><p>Мои вещи, как только их сгрузили с пони, тут же подхватили братья горошины. И теперь я шла налегке, поглядывая в стороны. В вечерних сумерках эльфийский город становился более сказочным и волшебным. </p><p>Как сказал маг, Эл великодушно выделил нам целый гостевой домик, немного в стороне от основного комплекса. С шумностью гномов он был явно знаком. Также распорядился прислать нам ужин и отложил все беседы до следующего дня, чему мы были несказанно рады. И пожелав нам приятного отдыха, удалился вместе с Гэндальфом в глубины своего дворца.</p><p> </p><p>Зайдя в дом, побрела по комнатам, которых оказалось целых две.</p><p>Первая совмещала в себе гостинную и место отдыха, вторая была немного меньше, располагаясь на втором этаже под крышей, и являлась спальней. Всюду узорчатая вычурная мебель, гобелены и другие предметы искусства, а вот ванной тут даже и не пахло. Расстроилась, и пожаловалась на несправедливость жизни, сопровождающему меня в прогулке Торину. На что он только усмехнулся и сообщил, что купальня находится внизу и проводил до интересующего меня объекта.</p><p>Купальня скрывалась в недрах дома, заменяя ему подвал. Спиральная лестница вела вниз, в помещение закрытое со всех сторон кроме одной — той, что выходила на запад, меж резных колонн и обвивающих их плюща наверно открывался великолепный вид на закат, который мы пропустили. В прямоугольный бассейн падала струя воды из едва раскрытого бутона неведомого цветка. Глянула на воду в бассейне: чистая, попробовала температуру, которая оказалась прохладной. Данное сооружение явно питалось от какой-то местной реки и больше подходило для купания в летнюю пору. Я скривилась.</p><p>— Что не так?</p><p>— Холодная. Я в этом плавать не собираюсь.</p><p>— Тогда поднимись наверх и переоденься в сухое.</p><p>— Если там будет это сухое. — проворчала я и пошла наверх. — Ты узнал насчет кузни?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Лид. — завтра взглянем на нее, а сейчас не думай об этом.</p><p>— Завтра так завтра. — согласилась я, удлинив список дел на будущий день.</p><p>Поднявшись наверх, не обнаружила своих вещей среди остальных. На вопрос, где они, парни ответили, что в моей комнате, и это было логично. Девушке обитать в одной комнате с толпой парней было бы неудобно, особенно когда нужно переодеться.</p><p>Поднявшись в спальню, осмотрела еще раз свое нынешнее обиталище на предмет полезного, и кроме шкафа с простой одеждой и обычными предметами быта, тут ничего интересного не было. Разложив свои вещи из рюкзака, отложила сухую рубашку и шорты, остальное сложила обратно, поставила рядом с кроватью. Переодевшись за ширмой, накинула сверху еще одно какое-то светлое платье, завернув юбку на манер шаровар. Развесив свои сырые вещи сушиться, заодно развернула и шубу, служившую спальником, и накинув нечто похожее на халат, пошла вниз, за ужином.</p><p>Парни моего шествия вниз по лестнице не заметить не могли. Халат хоть и был простой, но эльфийской работы и длины был соответствующей. С рукавами я справилась, а вот полы этой одежды тянулись за мной длинным шлейфом. И дополняла эту прекрасную картину моя шапка, которую я так и не снимала с тех пор как одела.</p><p>— Нам ужин принесли? — разорвала тишину простым вопросом.</p><p>— Нет. Траву какую-то. — возмущенно высказался Пончик, ковыряя вилкой в ближайшей к нему тарелки.</p><p>— Что за трава? — удивилась и подошла к столу с едой. Оглядев этот рай вегетарианца, почесала подбородок, и остановила наставника. — Двалин, погоди, не выкидывай. Сейчас мы из этой зелени что-то приличное приготовим.</p><p>И развела бурную деятельность, подчинив окружающих, выдавала поручения: убрать, принести, нарезать, следить. Через час, нечто похожее на щи, кипело в котле, дразня своим запахом весь рейд. Припасенные мной приправы, пригодились уже дважды, улучшая вкус и запах приготовленной пищи.</p><p>— Разве столько травы сваренной в одной куче может быть вкусной? — задался вопросом Ори. — Может у них есть просто жареная картошка?</p><p>— Попробуешь и узнаешь, — ответила я и перемешала еще раз поварешкой содержимое котла, — жаль сметаны нет и сухариков. Они тут к месту были бы. — зачерпнула немного на пробу гущу, оценила, и одобрительно кивнув головой, разрешила приступать к еде, передав половник его законному владельцу в лице Пончика.</p><p>Сама села за стол на освободившееся место, подперев рукой голову, стала наблюдать за столпотворением у котла. Сначала каждый снял пробу, затем выстроились в очередь за своей порцией. О себе я не беспокоилась, благодаря высоко поднятой репутации, никто из них обделять меня не будет, а вот удовольствие понаблюдать за этим прекрасным действом на этот раз я не упустила. Не часто мне это удавалось, либо сама сидела уткнувшись в тарелку, либо пропускала все из-за тренировок.</p><p>Проследила взглядом за шествием Бофурки, который отделившись от толпы, нес в руках ту самую березовую плошку, до краев полную горячего супа. Поставив ее на стол, он наконец-то отнял от нее свое внимание, встретившись взглядом со мной, отчего его улыбка невольно стала еще шире, и вернулся обратно, уже за своей порцией.</p><p>Флегматично похлебав суп, так и оставив его недоеденным, обратилась к Лиду, выпросив у него арфу, после чего поплелась к себе наверх, и расположившись с удобствами на полу одного из балконов, пробежала пальцами по струнам, тихо напевая себе старую песню, глядя на очистившееся небо и молодую луну.</p><p>Тихие шаги я услышала сквозь шум воды и звуки инструмента.</p><p>— Нори, можешь не красться, я все равно тебя слышу. — сообщила я одной из теней внутри дома. У этого гнома хоть и был тот же уклон в профессии, что и у меня, но мне помогала еще и расовая способность, позволяющая передвигаться абсолютно бесшумно на своих двоих. И насколько выяснила, слух у меня был тоже значительно острей, чем у гномов. Так что, его попытка напугать меня провалилась еще на стадии идеи. — Зачем пришел? Для тренировки поздновато или тебя любопытство гложет?</p><p>— Не только. — Тень наконец-то обрела свое тело, и на бледный свет месяца выступил Звездочка, прошествовал на балкон и, облокотившись на перила спиной, посмотрел в мою сторону. — А говорила, что не умеешь петь.</p><p>— Не умею и не люблю. — ответила я, смотря на россыпь звезд. — Петь по чьим-то хотелкам или требованиям нет никакого желания, но иногда накатывает. Сейчас душа требовала. — Мягко перебирала струны и глянула на собеседника. — Так за чем пришел?</p><p>— Хотел еще раз взглянуть на те странные камни. Позволишь?</p><p>Отложив инструмент, достала мешок и подкинула один из камней гному, он ловко его поймал и стал крутить, как заправский оценщик.</p><p>— И что это? Не драгоценный камень уж точно.</p><p>— Это то что ты видишь, не больше, не меньше. — Правдивой загадкой ответила я любопытному гному. За камень я не боялась, никто из моего окружения не знал, что с ним делать, а после привязки он от меня никуда уже не денется.</p><p>Оторвавшись от перил, подошел ближе и сел на пол, скрестив ноги, задумчиво повертел камушек в пальцах и хитро глянул на меня.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты очень похожа на него. Все вроде на поверхности и понятно, но за этой простотой скрывается много тайн. Мне это нравится. — выдал комплимент Звездочка, и я чуть не покатилась со смеху, едва сдержав этот порыв.</p><p>— Тебе нравится серьга в моем ухе, а не мои тайны. — скептически изогнула я бровь, а с ней и уголок губ. — Так что не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Договорились?</p><p>— Серьга тут не причем. Если честно, она даже мешает, слишком много обязательств и ответственности.</p><p>— Не спорю. — склонила голову по птичьи, на бок. — Так ты меня соблазнять, что ли, пришел?</p><p>— Ну, у троллей ты никак не отреагировала на мои потуги, и когда представилась такая возможность решил попробовать другой путь.</p><p>— Казанова, блин. — не удержалась и захихикала. Мгновением позже луну загородила пышная прическа и уже мне делали предложение станцевать под светом луны и звезд.</p><p>Внизу возникла суета, и голос няньки донесся до моих ушей.</p><p>— Бэль?</p><p>Звездочка отстранился, дав мне место для движения, подал камень, а затем предложил руку чтобы я могла подняться. </p><p>— Что? — прокричала я в сторону лестницы, а мою шею и плечи уже покрывали россыпь поцелуев, заставляя кожу покрываться мелкими мурашками вдоль спины. Жирный минус почти всех эльфийских домов заключался в том что двери тут практически отсутствовали и банально нельзя было уединиться.</p><p>— Бэль, ты одета? Могу я подняться к тебе? — громко спросил Дори снизу лестницы.</p><p>— Да, я одета. Можно. — прокричала я и хлопнула по настырной голове ладошкой. — Скройся.</p><p>Шеи коснулся еще один поцелуй, после чего Звездочка вновь растворился в тени.</p><p>— Бэль, ты не доела суп. — нянька быстро поднялся и ощупал взглядом комнату. — Ты не заболела? — подошел и, вручив очередную кружку со своим новым экспериментом, потрогал мой лоб.</p><p>— Нет, со мной все хорошо.</p><p>— А мне кажется, тебя лихорадит. — Запахнул он получше мой халат. — Лицо все горит.</p><p>— Оооо!!! — попыталась перевести разговор в другое русло, отпила немного чая.. — Какой вкус, он великолепен! Что ты сюда положил?</p><p>— Немного меда и мяты. Нравится? Надо будет записать. — пробубнил Дори и забрал свой висящий на сушке плащ. — Допивай и ложись спать. О кружке не беспокойся. — сделав несколько шагов по ступенькам вниз внезапно, остановился и спросил. — Нори не видела?</p><p>— Когда отдыхала, нет. — улыбнулась я. — Там были только звезды.</p><p> </p><p>Принесенный Дори чай был и правда вкусный, но еще чрезмерно горячий, и попробовав его в первый раз, немного обожглась. Глянув в тень, где скрылся мой неудачный соблазнитель, усмехнулась забавности ситуации. Чего я не ожидала, так это появления в рейде всяких Дон Жуанов и других покорителей женских сердец в лице гнома.</p><p>Надеясь, что эта хитрая морда сегодня больше не появится, вернулась в свое гнездо, устроенное на балконе. Поставила кружку рядом на каменную скамью, дав напитку немного остыть, села на подушку и завернулась в припасенный ранее плед.</p><p>Играть уже не хотелось, так что и арфа была мной забыта. Здесь и без меня, то тут, то там разливались звуки музыки. На моей памяти ни одна встреченная раса не была столь привязана к звуковым колебаниям, как эльфы, и неважно к какому они роду относились и какое у них было мировоззрение, эти дети вечности пели и играли всегда и везде.</p><p>Я долго просидела в тишине, глядя на небо и составляя из звезд созвездия, не думая ни о чем и обо всем сразу. Мой чай безнадежно остыл, но все еще оставался приятен на вкус, даря медовую сладость, свежесть и легкий цветочный аромат.</p><p>Стоило затихнуть внизу моему рейду, как с противоположного от меня балкона вновь началось шебуршание, а затем и тихие шаги, которые мне были совершенно не знакомы. Легкая, мягкая поступь не принадлежала ни одному из гномов, и маловероятно что это был эльф, они такими глупостями не страдают обычно, по крайней мере местные. Уж больно у них тут все чинно, и было бы странно увидеть посланного убийцу.</p><p>…</p><p>Тип за­да­ния: Простой. «Незванный гость»</p><p>Опи­са­ние: Иногда с ветром прилетает пыль и сор. Иногда вместе с ним залетают в гости непонятные личности.</p><p>Ус­ло­вия вы­пол­не­ния: Поймать визитера, не навредив ему</p><p>Сро­ки вы­пол­не­ния: 5 минут</p><p>Наг­ра­да: Репутация</p><p>…</p><p>Приняла вызов ночного наглеца.</p><p>Развязав халат, аккуратно глянула внутрь комнаты сквозь одну из дырок ажурного проема. Маленький, худощавый силуэт крался к кровати и совершенно не смотрел в мою сторону, что мне было только на руку. Тихим шагом прошла в комнату, и прокравшись по теням, зашла за спину ночному визитёру, успевшему к тому времени, подобраться к кровати и обнаружить, что там никого нет. Осмотрев ее пристальнее, и даже пощупав на всякий случай, мальчик совсем растерялся, и почесал в затылке пятерней.</p><p>— И где этот король гномов? — задался мальчишка вопросом, заглядывая уже под кровать, проверяя, не спрятался ли искомый там.</p><p>Момент был просто шикарен, и я не могла устоять, ответив на вопрос слегка завывая.</p><p>— О-о-Он внизу-Уу!</p><p>Парнишка ожидаемо попытался заорать и отскочить спиной от того места где стоял, глядя себе под ноги. Пришлось гасить в зародыше, схватив его рукой, зажать рот ладонью, свободной же я призывала его к тишине. Секунда паники и ужаса, и вот на меня уже таращатся любопытные тарелки серых глаз. </p><p>Где-то на фоне звякнул выполненный квест.</p><p>— Привет, я Бэль. А тебя как зовут?</p><p>— Эстель. — Мгновенно признался мальчик, его глаза разгорелись еще больше, а радостная улыбка уже подползла к круглым ушам. — А ты гном?</p><p>— Что ты, нет, — хихикнула и пояснила. — Я хоббит.</p><p>— А это кто? Женщины гномов? Говорят, они все бородатые, а ты нет?</p><p>— Ну не все, но большинство. — кивнула я. — И нет, я не женщина гномов, хотя они считают меня дальней родственницей. А чего так интересуешься гномами?</p><p>— Я их никогда не видел, но много слышал от Лорда Элронда, — возбужденно затараторил Эстель, изливая эмоции. — А сегодня прибыло аж сразу четырнадцать штук! Но если ты не гном, тогда получается тринадцать, или еще есть хоббиты?</p><p>— Нет, только я. Остальные, настоящие гномы. Эстель. — Прикинув телосложение мелкого, подобрала подходящее словечко, и положив ладошку на голову пацану торжественно произнесла. — Эстель, нарекаю тебя, прозвищем Фин! Коротко и удобно.</p><p>Тут мелкий встрепенулся, заметив в чем я расхаживаю, покраснел и развернулся спиной.</p><p>— Простите меня леди! Я не хотел нарушать ваш покой! Думал, тут спит гномий король о котором говорил Лорд, и любопытство взяло надо мной вверх, до утра не утерпел, так хотелось на него посмотреть.</p><p>— Прощу, только с одним условием. — направилась на балкон за своим халатом. Эстель хоть и был мал, но правила приличия знал, и мне тоже стоило бы их соблюдать, хотя бы изредка. — Ты мне расскажешь об этом месте и о себе. Интересно услышать, как среди эльфов оказался человек. Может потом я решу, знакомить ли тебя и со старшим братиком… — завязав халат убедилась, что мальчишка никуда не делся, любопытство держало его крепче корней дерева. — Можешь поворачиваться, я одета.</p><p>— И вы не будете меня ругать, за то что я без спросу вломился в комнату, и… — мальчишка, не договорив, опять залился краской.</p><p>— Нет, ругать не буду. — мягко улыбнулась, приземлилась на подушку и, забрав чай, указала на скамейку рядом. — Присаживайся и рассказывай.</p><p>Мальчик оказался воспитанником самого Владыки Элронда и жил тут вместе со своей матерью, человечкой, вот уже десять лет. Молодежи тут почти не было, с чистокровными эльфами, как и полукровками ему было ужасно скучно, и мальчишка постоянно искал чем бы таким интересным себя занять, или же ему находили занятие наставники, если замечали, что он бездельничает. Сегодняшний вечер преподнес ему подарок в виде нашей команды, устроившую такую суету вокруг, что про него забыли, и он, воспользовавшись удобным моментом, решил удовлетворить свое любопытство.</p><p>Со своей стороны немного удовлетворила его любопытство, рассказав немного о себе и о моих товарищах, не углубляясь в подробности. И уже пообещала познакомить его с Лидом, если он согласиться стать моим гидом в этом месте.</p><p>Указав на позний час, выпроводила своего ночного гостя восвояси, предварительно уверив его, что утром мы никуда не пропадем. Фин, удовлетворенный своим маленьким приключением и моими обещаниями, ушел тем же путем, что и пробрался ко мне, через балкон, по ветвям рядом стоящего раскидистого дерева. Теперь стало понятно, каким образом звездочка пробрался в комнату в обход лестницы.</p><p>Выдохнув направилась в кровать. Следующий день обещал быть чрезмерно насыщен событиями, сегодня же мне нужно наконец-то лечь спать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Левый и Правый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро ворвалось в мое сознание вместе с пением птиц за окном, настроив на желание поваляться еще немного в уютном лежбище. Этой ночью я пренебрегла кроватью, что стояла в комнате. Она отчего-то раздражала своей пышностью и спокойствием. Слишком большая, слишком мягкая. Так что я просто устроилась в уголке, на скромно стоящей там софе, утащив туда подушку и плед с балкона.</p><p>Сейчас, устроив подбородок на подушке, что покоилась в моих объятьях, стала разглядывать резной потолок, где сплеталась в причудливые узоры каменная виноградная лоза, и мысли вились в месте с этими изгибами стеблей.</p><p>Судя по всему выходило, что мое украшение выдало мне не только плюс пару пунктов в параметры, но и имело какой-то совсем скрытый параметр или пассивное умение, что просаживало бар «духа» или, если высказаться по-другому, «воли». Негативные эффекты, что накладывали в бою тролли, понижали совершенно другие параметры. Зато, изменения в шкале духа сходятся с отданным приказаниям гномам. В случае Лида не понятно, послушался ли он меня или принял приказ, как полезный совет и воплотил его. Все эти теории требовали проверки и чем раньше, тем лучше. Дальше простых легких боев не будет, а я все еще не знала личных умений моего отряда, чтобы эффективнее его использовать.</p><p>Спустя некоторое время раздумий, усилившаяся жажда победила ленность, и я спустилась вниз. Рейд ещё вечером сложил всю ненужную мебель в дальний угол, а сам разместился как обычно бывало в пути. Правда, по началу они ее пытались сломать и пустить на дрова, но пришлось пресечь эту их деятельность и указать на достаточное количество дров у камина.</p><p>Сидевший на скамье Балин кивнул, приветствуя, в ответ получил уважительный поклон, предписанный традициями в обращении к старшим. Поклон явно вышел правильно, так как гном расплылся в довольстве, а я пошла к вещам Дори за чайником. В моих запасах была кора дерева, которую я хотела испытать. В её описании была схожесть свойств между кофейным или какао напитком.</p><p>Через некоторое время Балин заговорил.</p><p>— Ты довольно быстро учишься и многим интересуешься. Зачем тебе оно? Ведь, живя в мирном Шире, не было нужды ни в умении работать со редкими металлами и знаниями о особенностях троллей.</p><p>— Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться в следующий момент. Иногда это может спасти жизнь, и не одну. Есть желание испробовать необычный бодрящий напиток?</p><p>— Не откажусь от этой чести. Вчерашний ужин изменил мое отношение к чрезмерной зелени в еде. Это блюдо из кухни хоббитов?</p><p>— Да. Мясных блюд у нас также много, как и из овощей. — Подав кружку в руки Балину, присела рядом на скамью, прихлебывая из своей. На вкус густой напиток оказался смесью из разной знакомой горечи: чистого шоколада, корицы и кофе. — Хочу предупредить, что первую половину дня я хотела бы прогуляться по этому месту. Подготовьте все, что ему потребуется в кузне, у нас будет мало времени для работы, рисунок будущего изделия я оставлю позже.</p><p>— Твой секрет разве не нуждается в особых условиях?</p><p>— Нет, — улыбнулась своим мыслям, — нужен только умелый кузнец, точно знающий свое дело, а инструменты подойдут и обычные.</p><p>— Почему ты решила поделиться с узбадом?</p><p>— Считаете, он не достоин? Как по мне, он вполне в силах принять этот груз вместе со всей приложенной к нему ответственностью.</p><p>Поделиться с непистью долей информации мне было совсем не трудно, все равно дальше данного игрового кластера она все равно не уйдет. В обмен на нее я рассчитывала получить лучшее оружие которое может быть в игре и заметное повышение репутации у лидера рейда.</p><p>Отставив пустую посудину, поднялась.</p><p>— Пойду собираться.</p><p>— Не думаешь ли ты, что останешься без сопровождения?</p><p>— Не останусь. Я хотела позвать Торина с собой, если он мне не откажет конечно.</p><p>— Думаю, твое общество утихомирит его раздражение. — одобрил выбор Балин и забеспокоился о судьбе командира, стоило мне к нему направится. — Может, стоит обождать, пока сам встанет и позавтракает?</p><p>— Нет, хочу сейчас. — по детски возразила я и, присев на корточках над Лидом, примерилась, куда бы его ткнуть. Посчитав живот самым чувствительным на данный момент местом, немедленно опустила на него роковой перст.</p><p>— Ууух, — дернулась моя жертва, резко согнувшись по полам. — Бэль! Ты теперь каждый раз будешь меня так будить?</p><p>— Угадал, братик! — расплылась в удовлетворении от пакости, похлопала Лида по голове в награду за правильность выводов. — Твой кофе на столе. Выходим через пол часа.</p><p>— Куда выходим? И мой что? — удивился гном.</p><p>— Балин тебе объяснит. — махнула я в сторону Зама, направилась к лестнице. — У тебя во сколько встреча с Элрондом?</p><p>— В полдень. И пригласили, нас всех.</p><p>— Хм. Значит займемся делом после нее. — определила я наш план действий на сегодня, отсекая остальные вопросы, поднявшись наверх.</p><p>Искать писчие принадлежности не было нужды, в одном из многочисленных кармашков рюкзака хранился маленький блокнот, а вместе с ним и карандаш. Достав их, убедилась, что он еще пригоден для использования, вырвала листок, накидала примерный эскиз того оружия, что вертится у меня в голове, без каких-либо изысков в украшении, но удобствами под мои нужды.</p><p>Выяснив подробности у Балина, негодующий Лид поднялся ко мне, не спрашивая никакого позволения.</p><p>— Бэль. Зачем тебе это? Какой толк будет от нашей прогулки, еще и в такое раннее утро.</p><p>— Ты может многое повидал за свои годы, — подошла к нему и вручила эскиз, — а я вот даже вырваться из дома не могла. И сейчас не хочу упускать возможности увидеть, узнать все и вся обо всем, что нам встретиться в пути. — Ткнув пальчиком в рисунок, уточнила некоторые особенности. — Кстати, ножны нужно изготовить сразу с клиниками и поместить на сторону режущей кромки тонкую пластину и того же материала, что и сами клинки, иначе они их просто разрежут. Знаем, проходили. — выдохнула я, опустила плечи, вспоминая первые неудачные опыты с этим универсальным материалом. — Материал для рукояти можешь выбрать сам, думаю, ничего плохого ты мне не предложишь. — Развернула Лида в обратную сторону. — Теперь иди, покумекай пока над своим будущим творением и дай мне переодеться.</p><p>Последние слова дали некоторое ускорение ногам Торина, которые действовали уже отдельно от его разума. В нем уже пробудился творец и теперь обдумывает процесс и объем предстоящей работы.</p><p>Переоделась в свои привычные вещи, заметила их некую потрепанность. Доступность обычных вещей всегда сопровождалась низкой прочностью и высокой скоростью их износа. И мне следовало добыть иную одежду в этой локации. Оставив заметку на этот пункт, провела инвентаризацию и остальных вещей, добавив к заметкам еще пару вещей на замену.</p><p>Снизу раздался звонкий мальчишеский голос, давая понять, что наш нетерпеливый проводник уже прибыл, и мне следует поторопиться. Кинув взгляд на куртку, решила ее не надевать, так же как и пояс, оставшись в штанах, рубахе и жилетке, ну и конечно, уже вросшая в голову, вязаной шапке. Локация была абсолютно мирная и убивать нас тут никто не собирается. Самое необходимое у меня было всегда под рукой.</p><p>Более не задерживаясь, спустилась вниз, где под локоть придержал хмурый Лид.</p><p>— Откуда тебя знает этот пацан? По твоим словам, ты впервые здесь.</p><p>— Мы буквально только вчера познакомились. — Перехватив инициативу, вывернувшись, подхватила под правую руку уже самого гнома. — Он залез ко мне в комнату в надежде увидеть твое величество, Короля что прибыл с лордом Элрондом. Но там оказалась только я.</p><p>— Он был ночью в твоей комнате? — возмутился Лид, услышав только часть моей речи.</p><p>— Не ругайся на воробья. Ему было любопытно, не более. Воспринимай его как племянников: мелкий, ищущий себе, на кого равняться, будущий воин. — оглядела своего сопровождающего, похлопав по плечу, стряхнув с него невидимую пылинку, после ненавязчиво, повела его ко входу, где нас встретил нетерпеливо топчущийся чуть дальше от входа, ночной знакомый.</p><p>Завидев нас, одетый при параде Фин выпрямился и, поклонившись, поприветствовал.</p><p>— Доброго утра. Милорд. Леди. Надеюсь, эта ночь для Вас была ясная и теплая. Мое имя Эстель, — и хитро глянув в мою сторону добавил. — Но вы можете звать меня Фином. Сегодня я буду сопровождать вас, и постараюсь ответить на вопросы, если таковы будут.</p><p>Отпустив руку Лида, немного отступила в сторону.</p><p>— Бэль Бэггинс, к вашим услугам. — представила я себя, и указала рукой на своего спутника. — Фин, имею честь, представить тебе нашего командира отряда: Торин Дубощит, сын Траина, и внук Трора, Правитель Народа Дурина.</p><p>Лид едва заметно кивнул мальчишке, и тот, не сдержавшись расплылся в счастливой улыбке, во все глаза разглядывая благородного гнома перед собой.</p><p>— Ну, все, — вернулась на место, вернув себе трофейную руку, — давайте закончим с официальными церемониями и пойдем уже гулять!</p><p>Двинули по одному из мостиков, что вели к нашему дому. Все внимание Торина теперь поглотил любопытный Фин, расспрашивая обо всем, что его интересовало в гномах. Пока мальчики развлекались болтовней, я действительно рассматривала место куда мы прибыли. Вечером мне ничего толком не было видно, зато сейчас, эльфийский город-крепость наконец показал свою красоту, и чем больше всматривалась в архитектуру местных домов, тем больше в них находила знакомых черт, а перебрав в воспоминаниях все посещённые когда-либо города, припоминала города напоминающий этот.</p><p>Прогулка же по Ривердейлу нужна была совсем по иной причине, нежели насладиться прекрасными видами. Мне нужна была карта, и, желательно, максимально полная, главный элемент для будущих планов, и с таким примечательными спутниками как Торин и Фин, довольно быстро удастся ее заполучить и без каких-либо проволочек.</p><p> </p><p>— Сломанный меч? — задался вопросом Лид, стоило нам пройти в галерею.</p><p>— Это Нарсил, меч Исилдура, сына Элендила, первого короля Гондора и Арнора. — восторженно начал рассказывать Фин. — Тот самый, что сокрушил самого Саурона. Мощь Врага была несокрушима, и легендарный меч буквально рассыпался в руке, но оставшимся лезвием Исилдур отсек пальцы Саурону, а в прахе его тела обнаружил Великое Кольцо, но потом потерял его и свою жизнь.</p><p>Тут внезапно разоткровенничался сам Лид.</p><p>— У моего деда было одно из семи колец, оно тоже пропало вместе с моим отцом.</p><p>— А что за кольца? — оторвалась я от картины напротив статуи с мечом на подставке.</p><p>— Говорят, их было двадцать, — ответил он мне, посмурнел, и, накрыв, мою руку своей продолжил рассказ, уводя нас дальше от сломаной реликвий. — Три, достались эльфийским владыкам, девять же отдали младшим детям Эру, правителям людей. Главы наших семи родов тоже получили по одному кольцу. А одно тьма создала для себя. Чтобы склонить своей воли через него все остальные. Ныне оно утеряно, как и сказал Фин.</p><p>Слов у меня не было, остались только восклицания, да и те знаками препиная, что я и продемонстрировала. Мысли же оставила при себе, как и сопровождающие их эмоции.</p><p>Дальнейшая экскурсия, ничего интересного не принесла, кроме полной карты, да знаний истории этого места. Теперь я знала, что где находиться на территории Последнего Приюта.</p><p>Завершив осмотр почти с того места где начали, попрощались нашим проводником, пообещав еще прогуляться, но уже в окрестностях города за мостом и лощине.</p><p>А зайдя в дом, получила сообщение, которое тут же развернула.</p><p>…</p><p>Получен титул «Турист»&gt;</p><p>Эффект титула: скорость передвижения увеличена на 2%</p><p>…</p><p>И сразу же прилетел квест от системы.</p><p>…</p><p>Тип задания: Простой. «Семь чудес»</p><p>Описание: Узрев сей прекрасный оплот вечного народа, в вас зародилось желание увидеть и иные чудеса этого мира</p><p>Условия выполнения: Посетите другие города [3/7]</p><p>Награда: титул «Великий путешественник»</p><p>…</p><p>Улыбнулась приятным бонусам от полезной прогулки. Свернула окна, глянула на свой отряд мужиков, огорошив их внезапным вопросом:</p><p>— Ребята, мне как на прием идти: прикинувшись парнем или девушкой?</p><p>Гул десяти мужских глоток и мнения разделились по поровну, потом все посмотрели на своего главу, благополучно спихнув на него всю ответственность. Женатые знали в чем подвох, и на мой вопрос не ответили вовсе, стараясь в этот момент помалкивать и не отсвечивать лишний раз. Сама я больше склонялась к первому варианту, но если рейд захочет, почему бы не побаловать тщеславие гномов, выставив меня красивую на всеобщее обозрение.</p><p>— А ты сама как хочешь? — ловко выкрутился лидер рейда, вполне логичным вопросом.</p><p>— Мне без разницы. Что так, что эдак. Ладно решайте, а я пойду помоюсь, пока есть время.</p><p>Но прозвучавший вопрос резко остановил.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Ну, может вам вчерашний душ и пришелся впору. Но мне лично нет. Идти на светский раут воняя троллями и конским потом вместо цветочных духов, мне не охота. — Глянула на рейд, подняв одну бровь. — Ну, кто-то хочет спинку мне потереть? Нет. Тогда я пошла.</p><p>Оппоненты задумались, а я спустилась в купальню, сразу оценив ее неуловимое ранее достоинство. Все пространство бассейна заливало солнечным светом, освещая бликами от воды остальную часть купальни, куда прямые лучи солнца не попадали. От этого эффекта место стало просто сказочным. Потрогав воду, моей радости не было предела. Она была теплой! Не горячей как я люблю, но все же уже не столь ледяной, как была вчера вечером.</p><p>Теперь странная конструкция этого места была ясна. Но вставал другой вопрос. Как эльфы мылись зимой? Они же не моржи, в конце концов…</p><p>Не став забивать голову лишними мыслями, спешно скинула с себя абсолютно все тряпки и залезла в воду, наслаждаясь приятным ощущениям. Поплавав немного, нашла коробочку с мыльным составом, принялась счищать с себя все, что прилипло к телу за время путешествия. Ополоснувшись, вылезла из воды у своих вещей. Поискала глазами полотенце, таковых в поле зрения не оказалось, пришлось залезать в одежду, как есть, мокрой. Поднявшись наверх, отметила изменения в своих товарищах. За каких-то полчаса они привели себя в порядок: как одежду, так и свои волосатые головы.</p><p>Поднявшись еще раз осведомилась у мужчин о желании похвастаться. В этот раз, количество голосов было разным, склонившись в сторону «пойти девушкой». Тяжело вздохнула и направилась к себе, подбирать наряд и быстро подгонять его под свой размеры. Просить парней что-либо делать в этом случае не стоило, да и служанки мне не полагается по видимому.</p><p>Ассортимент шкафа с одеждой был уже знаком, и копаться в нем мне не было нужды. Достала два простых платья: одно было легкое и снежно белое, другое привлекло мое внимание глубоким зеленым цветом бархата. В чем плюс здешних модниц, так отсутствие удушающих корсетов и пышных юбок. Ни за что не согласилась бы выглядеть, как тортик и чувствовать себя при этом не лучше почти закончившегося тюбика пасты.</p><p>Примерила оба и отметила, где нужно отрезать юбки. Длинный шлейф мне сейчас был не к чему, и я бесцеремонно избавилась от лишнего материала. И сделав еще пару надрезов, критично осмотрела получившийся наряд. Теперь, из-под бархатных складок юбки и рукавов кокетливо выглядывала воздушная ткань белого платья. Рукава теперь не сдерживали руки, давая свободно выбираться из складок ткани.</p><p>Дело стало за малым: украшение и прическа.</p><p>Из украшений у меня были только одна серьга и брошь с накидки. Почесала подбородок, задумалась, залезла в шкаф и нарыла несколько разных лент и тонкий пояс, бросив их на кровать, подошла к маленькому зеркалу и осмотрела себя, впервые с момента ухода из норки.</p><p>Миленькое личико выглядывало из ореола забавной шапки. Улыбнулась своему отражению, отметив насколько я сроднилась с этой вещью, если вовсе не замечаю ее. Стянув свою вязаную защиту, стала причесываться, стараясь сразу же уложить влажные волосы в некое подобие прически. Кое-как справившись с этим делом, залезла в белое платье и приталила его одной из лент. Сверху накинула бархатное, разместив на талии уже тонкий пояс. Второй лентой, что отливала серебром, украсила волосы на манер диадемы, закрыв ей серьгу.</p><p>Оценив результат, как «удовлетворительный», пошла вниз.</p><p>— Хочу заметить, — ворчала я, спускаясь по лестнице: придерживая длинные юбки, следила за ступеньками и ногами, чтобы не упасть, — мне было бы комфортнее в обычной одежде, но вы сами настояли на платье. — Достигнув поверхности пола, оглядела свою братию, нахмурилась. В этот раз, «эффект золушки» получился гораздо лучше. Гномы молчали и смотрели так, будто видели меня в первый раз. — Торин, мы идем или нет? Мне вообще по барабану ваш обед, я могу сразу в кузню пойти. Там хоть веселее будет.</p><p>— Идем. — выдавил наконец из себя Лид и шагнул вперед. Но его внезапно остановила рука Звездочка и что-то передал. Торин удивленно покосился на него, но предмет не вернул, и подойдя ко мне, развернул вещицу. В руках гнома повисло жемчужное ожерелье на серебряной нити. — Позволишь?</p><p>Брезгливо глянула на бижутерию, что не несла в себе ничего полезного.</p><p>— Это обязательно?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Хорошо. — сдалась обстоятельствам и повернулась, дав Торину надеть украшение. В конце концов, это я уговорила его сюда приехать, вот теперь и расхлебываю последствия своих действий. Но маячившая невдалеке моя главная цель, придавала сил терпеть все это. — Теперь мы можем идти? — Лид кивнул, и я снова пристроилась под руку, как на утренней прогулке. — Быстрее придем, быстрее свалим оттуда. Как я ненавижу всю эту официальщину. — ворчала я пока мы не вышли к мосту. Где пришлось натянуть на себя новый лик: благородной девы.</p><p>Рейд мерно топал за нами, шумно обсуждая произошедшие во мне перемены и будущие угощения. Позавтракать они уже успели и не откажутся от дополнительной порции. А вот я такое удовольствие пропустила, как впрочем и идущий рядом Лид, и тихо надеялась, что подадут нам нечто более питательное, чем салат. Нет, от него я тоже не откажусь, но желудок хоббита требовал большего разнообразия вкусов и частой и обильности пищи.</p><p>Вышли к площадке под галереей, где для нас накрыли три стола. Два низких, похожих на тахты с подушками, и один обычный нормальный стол для высокого общества. Несколько эльфов изображали из себя мебель, выдерживая свое положение почти не шелохнувшись.</p><p>Настроение рухнуло куда-то на пол и каталось в истерике. В такой одежде мне придется сидеть за высоким столом и изображать из себя «леди» дольше запланированного времени. Светские беседы они такие, могут тянуться часами, и в бесконечность, тем более у эльфов.</p><p>С завистью проводила рассаживающихся за тахтами парней и поплелась с Лидом к появившимся из противоположного коридора Гендальфу и Элронду.</p><p>— Наша спутница и талисман. Бэль Бэггинс. — Представил меня Торин.</p><p>Приложив пальцы к груди, едва склонив голову, поприветствовала лорда этого места.</p><p>— <em> Чистого звездного неба Вам. </em> — произнесла я приветствие на одном из эльфийских диалектов, Лид слегка напрягся, и я сжала пальцы, что все еще покоились на сгибе его руки. — Благодарю за вас гостеприимство и надеюсь, что не сильно обременяем вас.</p><p>— <em> Звезда засияет в час нашей встречи. </em> Нисколько не стесняете. Я искренне рад приветствовать вас в своем доме. Не знал, что хоббиты изучают наш язык.</p><p>— К сожалению, только я. — присела на предложенное место, по левую руку от Эла. — Я очень любопытна по своей природе и люблю читать. Так что, изучение других языков не обошло меня стороной.</p><p>На площадку вплыли слуги, что несли подносы с едой и напитками, а те что стояли тут с самого начала и изображали из себя мебель, отмерли, и взявшись за свои инструменты, заиграли. В уши врезался сверлящий звук флейты, его не разбавили даже другие инструменты, что заиграли вместе с ней. Приходилось терпеть, быть леди и не отвлекаться от беседы.</p><p>— Что делает хоббит, да еще и девушка в компании тринадцати гномов?</p><p>— Как было сказано раньше, — улыбнулась и посмотрела на Лида, которого в этот момент пыталась испепелить силой мысли. — Я талисман. Давно хотела попутешествовать, и только представился прекрасный случай, как я ухватилась за него, ведь мои защитники не только сильны, но и необычайно благородны. И случилось все, благодаря нашему общему другу, Гэндальфу.</p><p>Элронд оказался приятным собеседником, и темы перетекали одна в другую, но в основные вопросы о нашем путешествии, и ее цели, так и не затронули. По видимому, все что было важного, они обсудили еще в пути, и этот обед был только знаком вежливости.</p><p>Спустя сорок минут мое терпение лопнуло.</p><p>— Прошу меня извинить Владыка. — Встала я, уважительно кивнув Элронду и Гэндальфу, покинула высокое общество. Подошла к девице, что мучила мои уши и флейту, отобрала инструмент у замершей от такой наглости с моей стороны эльфийки. Невозмутимо обошла каменный пердьестал посередине площадки, передала флейту Бофуру. Шепнула парням чтобы приготовились. Сама направилась к большой арфе, где галантно протянула арфистке руку. — Вы позволите?</p><p>Посмотрев на меня, на руку и снова на меня, на окружающих, девушка неуверенно протянула свою ладошку, которую я тут же вцепилась. Приложив немного силы и всю ловкость, что была, подняла девчушку с места на ноги и крутанула ее по дуге, направив падение в сторону ближайшего стола с парнями.</p><p>— Кили, лови!</p><p>Парнишка не оплошал и ловко поймал испуганную эльфийку в объятья, не забыв при этом ослепительно ей улыбнуться. Я же заняла освободившееся место у арфы, где, поерзав немного, меня посетила идея. Глянула на Лида, который пытался сдерживать смех, наблюдая за моими действиями, но он так и рвался из него. Ну, да, не впервые раз на его памяти что-то творю непонятное, и на этот раз, совсем не опасное.</p><p>— Торин, если хочешь присоединяйся к концерту. — и подбородком указала на шатающегося вокруг столиков долговязого эльфа с лирой.</p><p>Лид глянул на мимо проходящего эльфа с инструментом, и тот молча отдал свою лиру гному. Я расплылась и заиграла героическую мелодию: о победах над страшным противником, драконом и другими неприятностями. Мгновение спустя мой мотив поддержал Торин и Бофур. Перевела взгляд на младшенького, который уже во всю общаться со спасенной им девушкой. Эльфийка вполне была не против познакомится с таким смазливым гномом. Поднявшись со своего места, Двалин отобрал у сидящего рядом со мной эльфа лютню, вливаясь в наш музыкальный коллектив. Спустя пару аккордов воин запел, складывая новую песню под мой мотив. По спине побежали мурашки. Удивлённо покосилась на наставника, который, казалось, уже ничего не замечал, перебирая струны эльфийского инструмента, тянул слова песни. Оказывается, у этого сурового воина голос был поставлен лучше чем у Торина, а низкий тембр буквально ласкал уши. Понемногу, такт стали отстукивать ладошки, кулаки и ноги, взяв на себя роль ударных. Хорошее настроение вернулось, и я растаяла в звуках музыки.</p><p>Сыграв еще пару композиций, наконец-то оторвалась от струн. Здешний инструмент хоть был прекрасен, как на вид, так и звуками, но был жутко неудобен для хоббита. Плечи, спина и шея затекли от неудобного положения и просили размяться.</p><p>Арфистка уже стояла рядом.</p><p>— Вы замечательно играете.</p><p>— Ну что вы, я в первый раз села за эту балалайку. — ответила я девчушке, освобождая ее место, стала разминать мышцы. — И, надеюсь, в последний. Жутко неудобная штука.</p><p>Направила стопы к Лиду, что уже избавился от инструмента и держал свою фляжку. Подхватив его под руку, отвела чуть в сторону, забрала фляжку, отхлебнула, довольно зажмурилась, отдала ее обратно.</p><p>— Мы закончили? Как-то, уже достало все это. Ни поесть вкусно, ни выпить нормально.</p><p>— Думаю, да.</p><p>— Замечательно. Нам пора, дело не ждет. — Оглянула себя. — Хотя, вначале придется переодеться. Я в этом женском кошмаре в кузню не пойду. Извинись за меня. — Подобрав юбки, стремительно покинула это застолье. Мгновением позже меня нагнал Фили, и попытался заговорить.</p><p>— Пов…</p><p>— Прошу, молчи! — сорвалась на юношу. — Арррх… Ненавижу.</p><p>Зайдя в дом, буквально взлетела по лестнице вверх, и стала развязывать и сбрасывать с себя одежду и украшения. И только вернув себе прежний вид, не забыв и о любимой шапке, наконец-то успокоилась. Плюхнувшись на софу, достала мешочек с камнями, и с минуту любовалась на их острые грани и масленый блеск, приводя в равновесие эмоции.</p><p>Внизу послышался топот, и я убрала малышей обратно, в инвентарь, и скользнула вниз.</p><p>— Где эскиз? — затормозила я у Лида.</p><p>— Вот, — он достал бумажку из-за пазухи.</p><p>— Надеюсь, тебе больше ничего не понадобится. Так, — сузила глаза, — нужно кого-то поставить снаружи, чтоб никто не ломился, пока идет работа. Ладно, сами решите. Главное, чтобы охрана была. — Мазнула по Бофурке глазами, мысли о еде не давали мне покоя. Подойдя к интересующему меня телу, навыком достала коробку, и открыв ее, удовлетворенно улыбнулась. Драники были на месте. Закинув один в рот, обратилась опять к Лиду. — Ну фто идем, братишка. Буду фокусы тебе показывать и рассказывать как они работают.</p><p> </p><p>Кузня также находилась в стороне от основного комплекса, южнее и ниже по течению рек. Под эту нужду оборудовали небольшой грот, заросший снаружи деревьями и кустами, служившие как стены и как маскировка. Судя по оборудованию, творить шедевров тут никто не собирался, но для обслуживания местного населения инструментов с лихвой хватало. В первую смену с нами пошли племянники Торина, и оставив их снаружи, вломились в кузню. Я выгнала всех, кто там находился, а на возмущенные выкрики, гаркнула.</p><p>— Вас предупреждали, что это место будет сегодня занято. Все. До завтра! — повернулась к старшему из юношей. — Никого не впускать, и самим не заходите. Кузнечные инструменты я тоже неплохо метать могу, царапинами не отделаетесь. — предупредила я и ушла вглубь грота. Пройдясь по территории, заглянула везде, где только можно было забраться, никого не найдя, успокоилась. Задумчиво дожевала последний драник и отставила коробку, выудив из инвентаря «спас-набор», приготовленный еще на речке, где мы купались.</p><p>— Это еще зачем? — не вытерпел Торин, глядя на мои манипуляции.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, это не для тебя. Возьми вон тот тигл и поставь тут. — указала на пол рядом с широкой лавкой. Достав мешок с камнями, присела на лавку, рядом с поставленным пустым тиглем, и закинула туда камни, «спас-набор» вручила ничего непонимающему Лиду, севшему рядом. Вздохнула и тихо начала вещать. — Теперь слушай меня внимательно, Торин Дубощит, сын Траина, внук Трора, наследник Дурина, Старшего праотца, из семи гномьих родов. Надеюсь, что ты правильно распорядишься полученным знанием. — Пристально посмотрела на гнома, что сидел рядом. — Нет секрета в обработке этих камней. Но есть большая опасность, как в их добычи, так и в применении. Те тролли сами напали на нас, как нападали раньше, этим подписав свой смертный приговор. Если бы был шанс договориться, я бы отговорила вас им вредить. А теперь, не трогай меня, пока <b>я</b> тебе этого не позволю!</p><p>И достав Филькин кинжал полоснула себя вдоль руки, направив поток крови в сосуд с камнями. Полоска НР потекла вместе с кровью, предавая жизнь будущему творению, по связывающей нас тонкой нити. Торин в первую секунду было дернулся, но его остановил мой приказ, и он остался наблюдать, как наполняется кровью тигель.</p><p>— Огонь не нужен этим камням, чтобы принять пластичную форму. Им нужна жизнь, и сейчас я делюсь с ними этим даром. Будь я магом, отдала бы с кровью и часть могущества, получив взамен силы во много раз больше отданой. — Треть бара жизни уже исчезла. — Если однажды ты захочешь сотворить нечто похожее, тебе также придется делится. Не бойся, это не укоротит твою жизнь. — усмехнулась я, видя как нахмурился Торин. — Скорее, это похоже на рождение. Та же кровь… силы… Просто для разной задумки нужно разное количество, и от разных носителей. Сейчас мы будем делать из чистого материала, без примесей иных металлов, кинжалы, лично для моего пользования, поэтому, моя кровь наполняет их силой, и чем больше я отдам, тем больше свяжу нас вместе.</p><p>Гном уже с тревогой смотрел, как бледнеет мое лицо, но не смел двигаться, лишь приготовил бинты и внимательно слушал мои слова, не перебивая.</p><p>— Если делаешь для кого-то, то это ему придется резать себя, вот так же, и сцеживать в бадейку кровушку. С тебя, как с мастера, требуется всего одна капля. Тогда творенья узнают тебя. — Алая полоса сократилась до половины и продолжала убывать. — Можешь отдать меньше. Положив в небольшую емкость, заполнив так, чтобы камень просто скрылся под поверхностью, а после того как кровь впитается, смешать с любым другим металлом. Этот материал станет  намного лучше, увеличив в несколько раз все свои свойства и приобретет пару новых. И не важно, во что их превратят после, они станут лишь необычными реликвиями передаваемыми из рук в руки. При смешении, они теряют свое главное свойство — Связь с тем существом, что поделилась с ними жизнью. — НР оставалась еще четверть, но у меня уже кружилась голова, и жутко хотелось пить. — В чистом виде, созданная вещь, как ребенок, обладает неким разумом и всегда тянется к своему создателю, родителю, другу и хозяину в одном лице. Их невозможно потерять или украсть, нередко даже помогают всем, чем могут. Кстати, есть два типа частиц хаоса: тьма и свет…</p><p>На баре осталось не более пяти процентов. Это раньше можно было и на ноль целых, фиг десятых также рубить и крошить противника, не замечая отсутствующих конечностей, ран или кровопотери. Но сейчас состояние аватары четко привязали к этому параметру, и теперь не сильно-то побалуешь в таком виде. Стянув жгут на предплечье, чтобы остановить кровь, обратилась к гному и устало прошептала едва удерживая сидячее положение.</p><p>— Все. Бинтуй.</p><p>Торин сноровисто наложил тугую повязку на раненую руку, затем аккуратно уложил мое обессилевшее тело на лавку. Поискал что-то глазами по кузне и не найдя, снял с себя безрукавку, и свернув ее на манер подушки, подложил ее мне под голову.</p><p>— Ладно, про хаос потом расскажу. Сейчас капни немного своей крови, иначе у тебя ничего не выйдет сделать. — Лид все также молча исполнил просьбу, порезав палец, добавил и свой отпечаток к будущим душам. — Теперь ждем, когда все впитается. Дальше все будет зависеть только от тебя и твоих навыков ремесла. Работай как обычно, только ничего не добавляй, иначе все мои мучения пойдут насмарку. — предупредила я и облизала пересохшие губы. — Вина бы красного, пить охота.</p><p>— Сейчас, — обронил обеспокоенный гном и утопал к племянникам.</p><p>Я не успела возразить и смогла лишь, проводить его взглядом, шевелиться было тяжело и неохота. На сутки моя аватара совершенно вышла из строя. В этом мире не было моментального отхила или банок с особыми зельями на восстановление, которые за десяток тактов подняли бы меня на ноги.</p><p>— Скоро принесут, — вернувшись заговорил Торин. — И еды заодно.</p><p>— Отлично.</p><p>Он сел на пол возле лавки и тигля, ненадолго ушел в себя, рассматривая его содержимое.</p><p>— Что если хозяин погибает?</p><p>— Чаще всего они разрушаются, возвращаясь в хаос. Но, если они связаны магией… Тут, трудно сказать, все зависит от наложенного заклятия во время изготовления.</p><p>— Зачем так мучиться? — пространно произнес он.</p><p>— Хех. — попыталась улыбнуться. — Зато, потом мы этими ковырялками сможем твоего дракона на ломтики порезать. Не беспокойся, я за пару дней отойду, и буду вновь трепать вам всем нервы.</p><p>— Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь, будто просто ушибла руку, а не истекала кровью пару минут назад, стараясь умереть.</p><p>— Хоббиты крепкие, стойкие ребята. Не чета гномам конечно, но все же. Забыла сказать. В чистом виде, у тебя будет только сутки на работу, дальше материал вновь уйдет в спящее состояние, если не успеет принять форму.</p><p>У входа зашумели, но войти в кузню так никто и не смел. Торин поднялся, вышел на пару минут и снова вошел, держа в руках собранный нам узел.</p><p>— Помоги сесть.</p><p>— Ты едва держишься. Как ты сидеть собралась!</p><p>— Ну так, сооруди что-нибудь, такое, похожее на кресло. Могу на пол сесть и на доску опереться, лишь бы не есть с ложечки, как больная старуха. Пожалуйста!</p><p>Лид сдался. Немного возни с его стороны, и вот я уже сижу на неком подобии кресла-трона. Спину поддерживает прислоненный к лавке перевернутый щит, а на пол, под попу, перекочевала моя подушка. Рядом, со стороны целой руки, развернулся узел, дав доступ ко всему, что там было. Ребята напихали все, что смогли найти съедобного за такой короткий срок: сыр, колбаски, сухарики, немного вяленого мяса, какие-то скрюченные палочки, даже немного зелени положили. Заметив флягу, сразу потянулась к ней. Лид, забрав ее прямо из-под пальцев, открутил крышку и поднес к моим губам. Контролируя наклон, сделала несколько долгих глотков, и отодвинула флягу. И закинув кусочек сыра, посмотрела на Торина.</p><p>— Думаю уже пора, проверь.</p><p>— Тут мало что осталось и оно все черное.</p><p>— Так и должно быть. Дай я гляну. — Посмотрела в поднесенный сосуд. Теперь жидкости осталось едва ли четверть нацеженного мной объема, растекшимся вязким черным пятном. Дала добро на начало работ.</p><p>Дальше, я только ела и смотрела очень волнующее кино: «Мужчина за работой».</p><p>По началу гном опасливо относился к новому материалу, но стоило ему распробовать пластичность и ковкость черной массы, как он взялся за работу с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Подходящей формы для литья в кузне не было, пришлось взять прямые и доработать на наковальне, сгибая лезвие в нужную сторону.</p><p>Еда и питье делали свое дело, помогая восстанавливать потерянные единички, но с такой скоростью регенерации мне светит неделя постельного режима, чего бы мне не хотелось. Надежда была на Оина и местных лекарей, если их вообще ко мне допустят. Слабость в теле пресиловала мое упрямство и любопытство, и иногда я отключалась, ненадолго засыпая. В какой-то момент меня разбудила тишина.</p><p>Торин стоял в свете горна и разглядывал получившийся малышей. Он был ошарашен больше обычного.</p><p>— Что случилось? Все таки не удержался и разбавил? — отвлекла я его от созерцания черных клинков.</p><p>— Нет. — откликнулся он, подошел ближе, присев протянул на ладони два когтя-кинжала. — Я просто не представлял, что стану обладателям такого секрета.</p><p>— Какая прелесть! — Забрала свои керамбиты и провела пальцем по внутренней острой кромке. Ужас на лице Торина сменился непониманием. На пальце не было даже капельки крови. Лукаво улыбнулась. — Вижу, проверил уже их остроту. Меня они не укусят, только если я сама того не захочу. Тебя будут терпеть. Остальным могу только посочувствовать. — пояснила их свойство. — Ножны?</p><p>— Пластины сделал, остальное доделаю позже, как и рукоять.</p><p>— Хорошо. Давай их сюда.</p><p>Развернув на пальце один коготь, провела по лежащему на полу полотну оставшемуся от узла с едой, отрезав от него две широких полосы, в процессе, заодно, сделав пару неглубоких борозд в каменном полу, и вложив в принесенные пластинки лезвия, замотала отрезами ткани. Заглянула в параметры.</p><p>…</p><p>Снаряжение: Когти Филина «Несущего Хаос»</p><p>Без имени (парные кинжалы)</p><p>LVL — 1</p><p>Атака: Базовая атака (коготь) 18-27</p><p>Точность: 32</p><p>Вес: 0.84 LT</p><p>Прочность: 50/50</p><p>Необходимый уровень: 1</p><p>Описание: Ликуйте жители Арды, вы вновь можете увидеть великие творения, что окутают себя легендами. Торин Дубощит, стал вторым после Телхара, кому был раскрыт секрет Галворна.</p><p>Доп. свойства: Абсолютная острота.</p><p>Игнорирование физического защиты в 1%</p><p>Полное игнорирование любого сопротивления в 0,01%</p><p>Предмет привязан, потерять, украсть невозможно. [Бэль Бэггинс]</p><p>Возможна временная передача на ограниченный срок. [Торин Дубощит]</p><p>…</p><p>Странное название материала слегка смущало, но предметы все-таки получились аналогом масштабирующийся, как я и рассчитывала. Уровень кинжалов можно было повысить, так же как и мой, в бою, отдавая им часть опыта. Хорошо, что этим красавицам его нужно гораздо меньше, чем мне, но печально, что перерасти меня, как своего хозяина, они все равно никогда не смогут.</p><p>— Нарекаю вас… Левый и Правый. — не стала я размышлять над именами, сразу определив их положение в руках.</p><p>«Что? Нет! Только не снова!» — заверещали два тонких голоса в голове, но сознание уже спешно покидало аватару, именование предметов отняло последние силы, и я проваливаясь в сон.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Дав нехитрые имена двум своим кинжалом, девушка вновь погрузилась в сон, оставив сидящего рядом Торина наедине со своими тяжелыми мыслями.</p><p>Да, он их опробовал, и попытка заточить едва не стоила отрезанного пальца. Клинкок выскользнул прямо из руки и воткнулся в каменный пол около его ноги. Не поверив своим глазам, он достал кинжал из камня, осмотрел лезвие. Оно «уже» было острым, хотя только недавно этой заточки еще не было. Второй, также как и его брат, сверкал опасной гранью.</p><p>Еще одна старая легенда, стала реальностью на его глазах.</p><p>Потянулся к спящей девушке, и откинув белую прядь со лба, приложил тыльную сторону ладони. Лоб оказался жутко холодным, Бэль страдала от обескровливания. Как она вообще выжила после всего этого, было совершенно было непонятно. И сейчас, прижимая к груди два опасных клинка, прямо на полу кузни, она спала счастливым сном.</p><p>Забрав из ослабевших рук кинжалы, замотал их остатками тряпки от узла.</p><p>— Верну вас хозяйке, когда она очнется. — отчего-то сказал он вслух, обращаясь к оружию, после чего, без опаски, убрал их за пазуху. Встав на колено, гном подобрал легкое тело девушки на руки. Вышел из помещения кузни, к товарищам, стоящим на страже у входа в грот. Нори и Бофур подскочили со своих мест, увидев узбада с бессознательной Бель на руках.</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>— Спит. Она просто спит. Бофур, забери мою накидку и свою коробку из кузни. Мы закончили работу. Возвращаемся в дом. — приказал узбад, отрезая вопросы.</p><p>Бофур быстрым шагом зашел в грот. Найдя на столе свою пустую коробку, невольно улыбнулся, спрятав ее обратно в сумку, нашел на полу свернутую накидку узбада и флягу, подобрав вещи, спешно покинул помещение. Торин уже направлялся в гостевой дом. Догнав узбада, пошел сзади, теряясь в догадках. Девять часов работы в кузне могли измотать кого угодно, но не гнома. Всю тяжелую работу проделал узбад, Бэль явно не прикасалась к кузнечным инструментам и просто устала за день. Торин был совершенно спокоен, значит опасности не было. Тогда вставал вопрос: почему перебинтована рука. Обожглась? А эта бледность? Эти, и многие другие вопросы не давали покоя душе простого гнома, как и его товарища.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Сон и Явь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первое, что я почувствовала, стоило только вернуться в аватару, так это жуткое чувство жажды и сухости во рту, только после этого мир, наконец, обрел очертания и краски, на которые только способна лунная ночь. Прохладный твердый пол кузни и щит сменились на теплую мягкую перину кровати и подушки.</p><p>Смена обстановки не сильно удивила, перетаскивание же моей тушки из точки А в точку Б происходило и раньше. Удивило другое. Осмотревшись в поисках графина воды или еще какой жидкости (свой запас трогать не стала), наткнулась на знакомую гриву волос.</p><p>В районе ног, частично сидя на стуле, частично на кровати, спал лидер нашего рейда собственной персоной. Увидь я вместо него тут усатого няня Дори или его лохматого брата, удивления было бы меньше. А тут, сам король решил поухаживать за больной мной. </p><p>Да, такое бывает только в сказках.</p><p>Сухость пустыни не давала покоя, а в моей досягаемости был только один доброволец на посылки. Состыковать две эти задачи было несложно, но вот осуществить план стало проблемой. Нормально шевелиться не получалось, как и говорить в полный голос, других полезных в этом случае умений не было. Попыталась поерзать, чтобы привлечь внимание.  </p><p>Тщетно. Сон у мужика был крепок. </p><p>После долгого махания молотом это не удивительно, а мои жалкие шевеления даже дискомфорта ему не добавят.</p><p>Внезапное ощущение радости, озадачило.</p><p>«Ура! Хозяйка проснулась. Ура!» — запищало то ли в ушах, то ли в голове.</p><p>— Не поняла. — прошептала я, силясь понять, кто со мной говорит.</p><p>«Мастер сказал: что вернет нас, как только Вы очнетесь. Вы очнулись. Хозяйка.» — Новая волна радости прошлась по ощущениям, сменившись озадаченностью. — «Но Мастер спит. Нам его разбудить?»</p><p>Удивление выросло в разы. Разумные предметы — это слишком большая редкость, тем более лояльно настроенные, а тут такое везение на раннем этапе.</p><p>— Только аккуратно, он… — Не успела я договорить как Торин подскочил, озираясь спросонья, хлопая себя по груди и мечом ища невидимого противника. — … живым нужен.</p><p>— Что…</p><p>— Тебя клинки разбудили, — сразу пояснила ситуацию. — Я говорила, что они так могут.</p><p>Долгое мгновение Лид осознавал происходящее, после убрав меч, вытащил из-за пазухи сверток, отдал его мне в руки, и я сразу убрала его в инвентарь, получив взамен еще немного радости.</p><p>— Истинно твое оружие. Ты уж лучше тычками пальцев поднимай, менее опасно будет. — припомнил он утреннюю побудку, и сев обратно на кровать, поинтересовался. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>— В целом лучше, двигаться пока нормально не могу. А еще пить жуть как хочется, как после хорошей вечеринки, но только без головной боли. — Откинувшись на подушки, устало улыбнулась. — Не сильно они тебя?</p><p>— Нет, просто укололи, — успокоил Торин глянув под рубаху, и нагнувшись, взял с пола фляжку, протянул ее мне. Сейчас сил напиться самостоятельно уже хватало, завернув обратно крышку, положила ее рядом, глянула на молчащего гнома упорно сверлившего меня взглядом.</p><p>— И-и?</p><p>— Кто ты?</p><p>— Бэль Бэггинс. К вашим услугам. — автоматом ответила я, задумалась, указала на серьгу. — Хоббит и еще немного гномка. Наверное.</p><p>— И рецепт Гавлона тебе в наследство достался.</p><p>— Не знаю, что это такое. — Почесала подбородок. — Я вообще на другой материал рассчитывала. Хотя и этот тоже неплохо себя показал. Про знания я уже говорила. Тебе каждый разъяснять надо будет?</p><p>— Не надо. Просто не могу понять, откуда они у тебя.</p><p>— Не забивай сейчас этим голову, Торин. Однажды я расскажу откуда они, но не сегодня. Сегодня мне нужно отдохнуть, как и тебе, кстати.</p><p>— Хорошо. Если ты себя лучше чувствуешь, тогда я пойду. — Лид хотел было подняться, но моя рука уцепившись за край рукава рубахи не дала этого сделать.</p><p>— Не уходи. Не хочу оставаться одна. — попросила и пожаловалась я одновременно.</p><p>Немного подумав над моей просьбой, он высказал свое решение:</p><p>— Только если не будешь больше меня будить.</p><p>— Завтра точно не буду, за остальные дни не ручаюсь.</p><p>— Хорошо. — нехотя согласился он и вновь вознамерился встать с кровати, но рука все также держалась за край рубахи, пересекая попытки уйти.</p><p>— Ложись тут. — предложила я, кивнув на свободное место рядом.</p><p>На этот раз его внутренний диалог гнома длился гораздо дольше. Взвесив все за и против, он расстегнул свободной рукой замки на ремнях сапог, стянул их с себя. Забравшись на кровать, улегся на свободное место, между мной и краем. Залезать под одеяло не стал, развалившись на нем сверху.</p><p>После работы в кузне он не стал обратно надевать свою броню, и я, не упустив такой возможности, подползла ближе, забралась под руку, устроившись поудобнее на новом месте. После, аккуратно разместила раненую руку на груди гнома.</p><p>Подхватив ее рукой, легко провел пальцем по наложенной им повязке.</p><p>— Болит?</p><p>— Немного. — прошептала я. — Не беспокойся, заживет быстро.</p><p>— Ну-ну, как по волшебству. — скептически отозвался он, и укрыв мою спину одеялом, слегка приобнял. — Сестра, когда маленькая была, очень боялась гроз, что проходили рядом. И тоже просила остаться с ней меня или Фрерина, пока буря не проходила. — хмыкнув своим мыслям, продолжил. — Теперь она выросла и сама стала грозой.</p><p>— Так ты от нее сбежал в поход этот?</p><p>— Нет конечно, — усмехнулся он. — Но она меня может живем может замуровать в камне, отправив к предкам, стоит ей узнать чем я тут занимался.</p><p>— Хм, кажется мы с ней найдем общий язык. — Гном зашевелил головой, но ничего не ответил. Я продолжила диалог. — Торин, тебе надо обойтись без лобовых столкновений с противником. Накладно по энергоресурсам выходит. — Посоветовала я. — Есть много других способов добиться победы.</p><p>— Тактику ты тоже изучала.</p><p>— Как и фортификацию.</p><p>— Получается, ты живая библиотека.</p><p>— Как-то так. Умений мало, как и силенок, вот и приходится за знаниями тянуться.</p><p>— Вот только росточком ты явно не вышла.</p><p>— Командир умеет шутишь? — наигранно удивилась я. — Все, завтра пойдет снег.</p><p>— Действительно?</p><p>— Торин. Это был сарказм. Надеюсь ты знаешь это слово. — и посмеявшись вспомнила об одном моменте на званом обеде. — <em> Тебя обучали языку эльфов, и те слова приветствия тебе знакомы. </em> — пролепетала я на языке эльфов.</p><p>— Как наследника меня многому обучали. Я знаю их язык и письменность также хорошо, как и они сами. Но пользоваться им мне нет ни нужды, ни радости. — проворчал он. — Кстати, твой синдарин жутко хромает.</p><p>— Ну так поднатаскай меня. Буду не против.</p><p>— Может быть.</p><p>— Значит, договорились. — расценила я его слова как согласие.</p><p>Через некоторое время нахождения в уютном гнезде, глаза уже стали закрываться сами собой. Не став их удерживать, переключилась на другие органы чувств. Песни вечных детей носимые ветром. Грубость тканей одежды, гладкость постельного белья. Запах мужского тела смешанный с тонким цветочным ароматом. Прохлада ночного воздуха отступала от жара еще не остывшего от работы подгорного мастера. </p><p>Внезапно задумалась. Первый мной ощупанный гном тоже напоминал обогреватель, и про «согреть» я тогда точно шутила, скорее, это он меня тогда грел.</p><p>Сделав заметку, продолжила наслаждаться приятными моментом и незаметно уснула.</p><p> </p><p>Разбудили тихие шаги, спускающегося по лестнице. Как поднимался неизвестный я не услышала, зато как спустился различила отчетливо: нарочито медленно и тихо, от чего и привлек к себе внимание. И я догадывалась, что привело его к этому варианту отхода.</p><p>Валяются двое в кровати, в объятиях друг друга, и пускай они одетые, это ничего не меняет. Остановило гостя от ругани только одно: второе тело принадлежало королевской особе, и ругать его было бы… неправильно. Единственным решением было ретироваться, чтобы не разбудить никого из парочки, и вообще забыть, что сегодня поднимался наверх.</p><p>С одной стороны, я поддержала решение. Понежиться в такой приятной обстановке еще пару часиков я не откажусь. Но с другой, уже жутко хотелось есть, и скоро голод перейдет в статус «Хочу жрать», этого бы мне, по возможности, хотелось избежать.</p><p>Пошевелила конечностями: худо бедно, но двигались, а бар жизни едва дополнился на четверть, отмечая ограниченные возможности. Сейчас меня не удерживали, и я, медленно выползая из объятий, села вертикально. Прислушалась. Шум внизу, но не сильный, значит, кроме гостя еще кто-то поднялся, и возможно уже есть завтрак, хотя едой еще не пахло. Напившись из фляги, сползла с кровати, и направилась вниз, в поисках еды, развив скорость беременной морской черепахи. Где-то на полпути по лестнице меня наконец-то заметили, и я устало опустилась на ступеньку, баюкая не вовремя разболевшийся руку.</p><p>Нянь подлетел сразу, хотя Пончик и Глоин тоже повскакивали со своих мест.</p><p>— Что с тобой?</p><p>— Фокусы показывать сложно оказалось, вот и захворала немного. — улыбнулась я Дори, чтобы хоть немного успокоить его. — Мне бы поесть чего и отвару, того, что из коры Ифны.</p><p>— Спускайся, сейчас приготовим.</p><p>— Эээ не. Я тут посижу, устала. А как поем, вернусь обратно в кровать, досыпать.</p><p>На этих словах Дори слегка смутился, но ничего не сказал. Возможно, будет выяснять потом наедине с Лидом, а может, это мое не лучшее состояние остановило его.</p><p>Устало прислонившись к перилам, наблюдала процесс сбора завтрака, а потом и изготовление отвара.</p><p>— Хм, Дори, а ты никогда не думал о своих творениях, как не просто о приятном чае с хорошим вкусом, но и добавить к ним лечебные свойства. Вам бы с Оином сесть, да покумекать на эту тему. Вдруг что интересное и полезное придумаете.</p><p>— Никогда не задумывался над этой темой.</p><p>Гном завис в раздумьи, помешивая заварку в чашке. В это время Пончик принес тарелку с мясной нарезкой, больше напоминавший винегрет. Поблагодарив расторопного повара, положила тарелку на колени и стала спешно закидывать еду в свой желудок. Уж очень хотелось вернуться в уютное гнездо и продолжить нежиться там, пока была такая возможность.</p><p>Отвар выпила в три присеста, повесив на себя баф на регенерацию, попросила Дори довести меня обратно до кровати. Смущения не последовало, только озабоченность моим состоянием. Стоило ему меня посадить на край эльфийского ложа, и убедиться, что все нормально, как он быстро ретировался из комнаты.</p><p>За время моего отсутствия Торин не сильно изменил своего положения, но потерю чего-то точно ощутил. Рука, что прикрывала мою спину и служила подушкой, была откинута и явно недавно искала одного пропавшего хоббита.</p><p>Усмехнулась и заползла обратно, в недавно покинутое уютное местечко. В этот раз моя возня была замечена почти сразу.</p><p>— М? — сквозь сон вопросил гном.</p><p>— Пытаюсь найти удобный бок для сна, — прокомментировала я свою суету.</p><p>Правый, на котором я спала до этого, оказался неудобен, и пришлось перевернуться на левый, повернувшись при этом к Лиду спиной. Стоило мне только затихнуть, как он тоже развернулся на этот же бок, и обняв, засопел в мою шапку. Через пару минут уже я поддержала эту мелодию.</p><p> </p><p>Третье пробуждение за этот день вызвало возмущение.</p><p>Торин проснулся и куда-то утопал, лишив меня подушки, а заодно и обогревателя в своем лице. В отместку несправедливому миру, потребовала обед в постель, отказываясь покидать ее нагретое нутро. Завернувшись в одеяло, стала ждать.</p><p>Вскоре ко мне поднялся Оин и сменил повязки на руке, отчитав за неумелое обращение с ножами. Я же сделала упор на слабость, что не дала удержать оружия в руке. Не знаю, поверили ли мне, но вопросов не последовало.</p><p>Оставшись одна, достала и присмотрелась к своему новому оружию. Черные серповидные лезвия отливали масляным блеском и, как это не странно, лучились довольством.</p><p>— Вы как, только слова понимаете или мои мысли тоже можете читать?</p><p>«Можем Хозяйка!» — ответили дружно близнецы.</p><p>«Отлично. Тогда давайте уточним сразу: обращайтесь ко мне без формальностей, слово Хозяйка, я не люблю. Можно просто по имени, Бэль. Кстати. Это вы кричали — <em> Только не снова… </em>, когда я вас назвала.»</p><p>«Да. Нам, не нравятся воспоминания связанные с этими именами. Один ужасный человек, превратил нас в носки! В эпические носки! Мы бы смирились, но он обозвав такими именами, надел на совершенно другую ногу. Левый на правую и правый на левую. Кошмар!» — излили горечь кинжалы. Кажется, тот опыт для этих душ был слишком травмирующим, если они перенесли его и в это воплощение.</p><p>«Можете успокоится. Я носков не ношу, как обувь, в принципе, » — успокаивала я их. — «То есть, форма кинжалов вам нравится?»</p><p>«Да!» — обрадовались близнецы. — «Особенно, после носков!»</p><p>«Хорошо, а с именами сейчас разберемся. Могу сократить их до Рав и Лев. Как вам?»</p><p>«О-о… Нам нравится! Мы благодарны тебе Хо… хм… Бэль!»</p><p>Волна счастья чуть не утопила мое сознание.</p><p>«И умерьте свой эмоциональный поток, а то я своих чувств иногда не ощущаю.»</p><p>Напор эмоций от клинков сразу сократился до едва ощутимого, как раз тогда, когда ко мне поднялся Бофур с моим обедом. Заметила, что стоило ему меня увидеть, как он сразу расслабился. Мое внимание переключилось разом на тарелку. Пахло жареной картошкой с грибами. Где ребята взяли грибы весной, я не представляла, хотя имелось предположение, что из эльфийских складов или садов — там и не такое можно найти. Моя тяга к еде (в прямом смысле: я к ней тянулась), окончательно вернула ему радость.</p><p>— Смотрю, тебе стало гораздо лучше!</p><p>— Еда и сон лучшее лекарство, — успокоила тарелку на коленях, вернула внимание к Бофуру. — Протяни мне свою руку. — попросила я приложив к словам немного «воли».</p><p>Парень не задумываясь выполнил просьбу. Взявшись за нее здоровой рукой, вытащила один из когтей. Блеск черного металла смыл радость с его лица, но руку не отдернул.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, это для твоей же безопасности. — объяснила я свои действия и приказала клинкам. — «Этого не кусать без особой нужды.» — Уколов кончиком когтя его палец и поймав каплю крови на лезвие, отпустила руку. Эту операцию нужно будет проделать и с остальными участниками рейда. — Видишь, совсем не страшно.</p><p>— Это то, что вы сделали из тех камней?</p><p>— Да-а. Красивый, правда? Только доделать надо. Оплетку на ручку и ножны… — Замотав клинки обратно в ткань, убрала в инвентарь, взявшись уже за ложку.</p><p>— Красивый. — машинально повторил парень потирая уколотый палец.</p><p>— Бофур, расскажи, что у вас там за веселье было, пока я с благородными общалась.</p><p>— Кили эльфийке глазки строил, той, которую ты ему в руки уронила. А потом пытался оправдаться, и назвал эльфа, что с лирой был, «симпатичной девушкой».</p><p>Представила себе эту ситуацию, не сдержалась и хрюкнула от смеха, чуть не подавившись едой, и прокашлявшись, выдала:</p><p>— Когда он научится держать язык за зубами, или хотя бы думать прежде чем говорить? Эх, молодежь. Он так всегда себя вел?</p><p>— У Фили надо спрашивать, ну, или у Торина.</p><p>— А еще что интересного было?</p><p>— Кроме твоей выходки? — лукаво спросил гном, и не ожидая ответа, пустился рассказывать о посиделках и казусах что произошли, пока я отсутствовала.</p><p>За это время мне принесли подарок, эльфийские сапоги от Фина. Пончик умудрился сломать своим весом один из столов. Как он туда залез, вообще отдельная история, где Бофур был инициатором этого веселья. Балин опять потянул спину и жаловался на Оина, который некстати потерял так нужную ему сейчас мазь. Дори часть вечера искал Нори, который опять куда-то исчез. Сорванцы братья, отсидев у порога кузни свою смену, тоже на время пропали из виду. И все предполагают что, один бегал к эльфийке, другой следил за ним, чтобы братец не учудил ничего этакого. Ори нечаянно уронил чернила в бассейн, и теперь там невозможно купаться. Двалин и Глоин, Бифур пока ничем не отличились, но это пока.</p><p>— А куда Торин утопал, не знаешь?</p><p>— Нет. Его и Балина, увел Гэндальф.</p><p>Поглощенный обед запила остатками вина из фляги, задумчиво глядя на потолочный узор.</p><p>Наверно, они пошли общаться насчет карты, но тогда почему квест не изменился? Не уговорили эту упрямую задницу показать ее? Или требуется мое присутствие… А мне еще тут сутки валятся, как минимум. Успеется!</p><p>Откинув пока все это, я переключилась на гнома, что сидел рядом.</p><p>Вопросов о руке он не задавал, как и о моем состоянии. Тактичность? Не думаю. Просто для него спускающийся из моей комнаты Лид, явно поставил точку на развитии каких-либо отношений. «Парень, эта птица не твоего полета.» — вот что читалось в его глазах.</p><p>Закусила губу.</p><p>«Какого лешего я просто так тут сижу,» — отдернула сама себя. — «Я зачем сюда пришла? Правильно: развлекаться, узнавать новое, и так далее и тому подобное, а не уныло брести куда скажут.»</p><p>И отставив подальше тарелку с флягой, придвинулась поближе сидящему Бофуру.</p><p>— Основное блюдо съедено, — здоровая рука змеей заползла ему за спину, — теперь десерт.</p><p>— Но… — Договорить, он уже не смог, сначала помешала я, а спустя пару минут и сам позабыл что хотел сказать.</p><p>Оторвавшись от десерта, поправила ему шапку.</p><p>— Ну поели, теперь можно и поспать. — и выдала ему в руки пустую посуду. — К ужину хочу добавку в виде кружки горячего молока с медом. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Завернувшись обратно в одеяло, улеглась поудобнее и закрыла глаза.</p><p> </p><p>Четвертый раз проснувшись за этот день, я поняла, что я ненавижу его.</p><p>Бар НР почти подползал к середине шкалы, и я себя чувствовала довольно сносно. Нет, все-таки этот метод регенерации хоть и универсален, но утомителен. Дрыхнуть сутками напролет после каждой заварушки совершенно не входило в мои планы. Пункт по созданию банок на отхил и реген резко влетел в моем рейтинге списка дел.</p><p>Что я там говорила про Белоснежку и семь гномов?</p><p>В этот раз меня разбудил Гэндальф. Нет, не поцелуем, упаси меня Рандом от таких сюжетных поворотов, просто банально потряс за плечо, и хорошо, что посохом своим не потыкал, как какой-то трупик.</p><p>— Что происходит? — сонно проворчала я, силясь разлепить глаза.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил маг, оглядывая.</p><p>— Великолепно чувствовала, пока меня не разбудили. — Села вертикально и сфокусировалась на присутствующих. Оказалось в комнате были еще тела попавшиеся поодаль: Лид и его Зам. Торин сверлил мага гневным взглядом. Стоявший рядом Балин мимикой пытался извиниться за всех сразу. — Надеюсь, у вас для этого были веские причины.</p><p>— Видишь, Гэндальф, с ней все хорошо, — вперед шагнул Лид.</p><p>— Что же тогда случилось с рукой? — тень мага слегка дрогнула, а голос стал сильным.</p><p>— Мне когда поплохело, на тренировке, — отмазывала я нас, — кинжал выронила, он меня и порезал. Вы же знаете какие они острые. Но вы же разбудили меня не обсуждать мою неловкость? </p><p>— Случайно.. — повторил Дедуля подняв бровь, и когда я кивнула, ответив положительно на его вопрос, вернулся к причине моей побудки. — Торин отказывается показывать карту.</p><p>— А я тут причем? — покосилась на виновника переполоха.</p><p>— Дорогая, ты единственный мой друг, что смог уговорить этого упрямца! Окажи мне услугу, и моя благодарность вырастет в разы.</p><p>…</p><p>Тип за­да­ния: Обычный. «Камень на дороге»</p><p>Опи­са­ние: Упрямство разумного часто бывает полезным. Но сейчас это камень на вашем пути, и преодолеть его будет также трудно, как и сдвинуть с места.</p><p>Ус­ло­вия вы­пол­не­ния: Передать карту в руки Элронду Полуэльфу</p><p>Сро­ки вы­пол­не­ния: 60 минут.</p><p>Наг­ра­да: Ва­ри­атив­на.</p><p>…</p><p>Благодарность мага штука полезная, но вот уговорить Торина за столь короткий срок не представляется возможным. Значит, придется переть напролом. Тяжело вздохнула, выползла из одеяла и слезла с кровати, направившись к Лиду.</p><p>— Не знаю, чем я могу помочь. Я всего лишь хоббит, недавно присоединившийся к отряду. И я очень благодарна им за заботу обо мне. — Подойдя к нему вплотную прошлась пальчиками по его груди, встав на носочки, подарила легкий поцелуй в щеку. Мой отвлекающий маневр сработал, и карта теперь находилась в моем инвентаре. Низкий уровень навыка кражи не позволил бы мне незаметно забрать ее. Но вот перенаправить в этот момент мысленный поток в другую сторону мне никто не мешал. Повернулась к волшебнику и улыбнулась. — Но если чем-то нужно помочь для пользы нашего дела, я не откажу. — Поправив шапку, добавила. —  Так где говорите сейчас находится Владыка Элронд? </p><p>— В библиотеке.</p><p>Веселье набирало обороты. Отметив для себя точку назначения, внезапно сорвалась с места в спринт. По прямой. Через окно. С легкой заминкой Лид последовал вслед за мной, когда понял, что карты у него больше нет, и я была единственным кандидатом на такое возмутительное действие.</p><p> Хоть ко мне не вернулось былое проворство, фора, что мне дал внезапный старт, давал огромное преимущество, как и легкие ноги. Влетев в библиотеку, тяжело дыша, оглядела ее в поисках нужного эльфийского тела. Эл обнаружился у западного окна.</p><p>— Добрый вечер. Вот записка от родителя мальчика. — вручила злополучную карту ничего не понимающему Владыке и устало опустилась на ближайший пуфик. Бег по лестнице в три этажа выпил весь едва накопившийся тонус. В этот момент в коридоре затопали ботинки Торина, и через пару мгновений он сам появился в проеме двери. Злой до одурения.</p><p>— Ты! — гнев волнами исходил от него.</p><p>— Прости, братишка, но так надо было, — махнула я ему. — Ты сам это понимаешь, но не хочешь признавать.</p><p>— Но это не дает тебе право распоряжаться вещами, принадлежащим королевской семье. — давил он авторитетом, подходя ближе, пока совсем не навис над моей тушкой.</p><p>— Значит, я была права. — сделала я свои выводы из его слов. Взглянула ему в глаза, криво улыбнулась. Убивать меня гном пока не спешил.</p><p>— Простите. Я вам не мешаю? — поинтересовался забытый нами эльфийский Владыка.</p><p>— О, нисколько. — села прямее, повернувшись к Элронду, и оперлась на рядом стоящего Лида. — Это мы так развлекаемся. Я творю невесть что, а они терпят мои выходки.</p><p>— Не забывай. Мое терпение не безгранично.</p><p>— Но я же нам на благо стараюсь, — надулась я. — Лучше бы поблагодарил и в награду за старания, погладил бы по голове. — глянула вверх. Раздражение в Лиде еще осталось, но яростный гнев уже почти сошел на нет. Вернула внимание эльфу. — Так вы поможете мне разобраться с этой загадкой, лорд Элронд?</p><p>Кажется, наша перепалка, очень понравилась эльфу, приведя его благосклонное расположение духа. Наши персоны его интересовали больше, чем тот клочок бумаги, что я ему всучила. И только сейчас, когда я заострила на нем свое внимание, все-таки развернул его. И с первого взгляда на ее содержимое его темные брови поползли вверх.</p><p>— Эребор?</p><p>— Лучше! — всплеснула я руками. — Там, в рисунках, скрыта какая-то загадка, которая не дает мне покоя, вот уже некоторое время.</p><p>Пока Элронд вертел карту, я заинтересованно наблюдала за его действиями. Торин же напрягался с каждым пройденным мгновением.</p><p>— Ааа… — протянул эльф. —  Кирс Исил!</p><p>— Ааа? Кто-с-чем?</p><p>— Лунные Руны, — пояснил он. — Их легко не заметить и можно прочесть лишь при свете луны и в той же фазе и в то же время года, когда они были написаны.</p><p>— Лунные руны? Ты о них знал? — глянула я вверх, на Лида, и получив отрицательный ответ, вернулась к светлому лику Эла. — Что за Лунные Руны, и когда из можно прочитать?</p><p>— Эти руны были написаны в канун летнего солнцестояния при свете нарастающей луны.</p><p>— А как Вы это поняли?</p><p>— Вот тут отмечена дата, и символ, что указывает на способ написания. — Элронд развернул к нам карту и указал на руны с левой стороны.</p><p>— Как так. — удивилась я, опять подняла голову. — Ты же сказал, что там кроме географических меток нет ничего!</p><p>— Мне показалось это неважным. А о знаке я не знал. — оправдывался Лид.</p><p>— На моей двери он метку заметил, а на своей бумажке нет!</p><p>— Судьба благоволит тебе, Торин Дубощит! — торжественно произнес Владыка. — Похоже, тебе суждено было попасть в Ривенделл, ибо в эти дни над нами светит та же луна.</p><p>Внезапно тяжелая ладошка легла мне на голову, немного подвигала шапку. Я осталась довольна. Квест выполнен, меня не убили и даже похвалили за усердие. Нарастающий шум заставил всех присутствующих посмотреть в сторону входа.</p><p>В библиотеку ввалилась толпа вооруженных до зубов гномов и в нерешительности замерла, увидев вполне мирную картину: спокойная беседа за бокалом вина.</p><p>— А где бой? — задалась вопросом толпа.</p><p>— Бэль? — вопросил застрявший в гномах Гэндальф.</p><p>Я присвистнула, глядя на это стадо возглавляемое Замом.</p><p>— Торин, ты знаешь, что главнокомандующие бегают только в двух случаях: когда идут в атаку, или когда убегают от противника? Ты зачем ребят переполошил? А?</p><p>— Уймись уже. Сама это затеяла. — оторвался от моей тушки Лид и направился успокаивать воодушевленных собратьев.</p><p>— Да, да, во всем опять виновата я. — Повернулась к ошалелому эльфу, склонила голову в извиняющемся поклоне. — Искренне прошу прощения за возникший из-за нас шум. И если Вас это не затруднит, то, пожалуйста, скажите, что же там написано.</p><p>Встав, эльф прошествовал ближе к окну и, направив на карту свет молодой луны, наконец-то прочитал скрытые письмена.</p><p>— Стань у серого камня, когда запоет дрозд, а закатного солнца последний луч на замочную скважину упадёт в День Дурина.</p><p>— Понятно. Шарнир А вставьте в паз Б… Простая инструкция. — Подойдя ближе к нему попросила. — Укажите точнее, про какой именно символ Вы говорили, я его не разглядела. — Эл опустил карту ниже и указал на ромбик. Простой ромбик без засечек или других вписанных в него символов. Скорее ноль, чем буква «о». И такую мелочь мы все пропустили, включая знающего мага. — А эти руны чем-то от обычных отличаются?</p><p>— Только своими чернилами.</p><p>— А что это за чернила?</p><p>— Действительно, вы весьма любознательный хоббит. — отметил Владыка. — Думаю, на этот вопрос может ответить наш общий друг. — Улыбнулся он и посмотрел на волшебника, что выбирался из толпы гномов.</p><p>— Тогда благодарю покорно за разъяснения. Ястных звезд. — Приняла обратно в руки карту, пошла к магу, отчитаться. — Гэндальф, можете спать спокойно, это Лунные Руны.</p><p>— Лунные Руны? Так вот что я упустил. — был раздосадован дедуля. — Я безмерно тебе благодарен, дорогая Бэль. Твое упорство лучше, чем упрямство гномов, думаю, оно поможет тебе и в будущем.</p><p>Где-то на фоне тренькнул квест, от мага. Не успела я ознакомиться с текстом, как меня уже перехватил Лид.</p><p>— Вы закончили?</p><p>— С картой да.</p><p>— Тогда идем. — Ухватив за руку повел по направлению к выходу, и я покорно пройдя целую минуту в молчании, не выдержала издевательства:</p><p>— И куда мы собственно торопимся?</p><p>— Прочь из этого места. — в его голосе прорезались рычащие нотки.</p><p>Я встала, как вкопанная. Ну, попыталась встать, так как пятки мои продолжали скользить по гладким плитам пола. Торин тащил меня за руку, и ей от этого, становилось совсем нехорошо, ведь как назло, эта задница схватила меня именно за больную конечность.</p><p>— Торин, отпусти, мне больно! — свой голос я приправила «волей», и он наконец-то остановился, глянул на то место, где он сделал «больно» и разжал свою пятерню. Баюкая растревоженную руку на груди, гневно глянула на изверга. Отступила на шаг от него, ближе к ребятам. — Из этого места — это из библиотеки или из долины?</p><p>— Из долины.</p><p>— Тогда, топайте без меня. — Двинула в сторону, впечатав карту ему в грудь.</p><p> Рука мужчины дернулась, чтобы вновь стать оковами, но остановилась, так и не достигнув цели, и он попытался остановить единственным оставшимся способом.</p><p>— Бэль… постой…</p><p>Виноватые нотки сквозили в голосе мужчины, но меня они ничуть не задели, и я прибавив ходу, скрылась за очередным поворотом коридора. В спину ударил гул возмущенных голосов ребят, и резко оборвавший их рявк изверга.</p><p>Решительности уйти подальше было с лихвой, но вот восстановившегося тонуса хватило совсем ненадолго. Да и рука стала нещадно болеть, врезаясь в нервы. Пришлось остановиться. Тело повело в сторону, и, прислонившись к ближайшей стене, сползла по ней на мозаичный пол.</p><p>Я злилась, злилась на все и вся, и в первую очередь на саму себя, что позволила всему этому случиться. Придя к старому решению, одной рукой извлекла один из черных клинков, и морщась от боли нащупала второй рукой ненавистную серьгу. Прислонив к одному из боков, острый кончик, мысленно приказала когтю срезать раздражающий объект. Лезвие быстро и без промедлений рассекло кусок хряща, что держал украшение. На фоне болей в руке, поврежденная перемычка не дала о себе знать, лишь слегка дернулся назад бар жизни.</p><p>Злобно ухмыльнулась.</p><p>И в этот момент, в коридоре появился Лид. Увидев, что я творю, попытался остановить.</p><p>— Прости! Прошу не делай этого!</p><p>— Не делать чего? — медленно проговорила я, стараясь убрать эмоции из голоса, попутно стягивая мерзкое украшение. — Вот этого? — содранная побрякушка полетела к ногам шокированного мужчины, зазвенев пару раз, ударилась о кожу ботинка.</p><p>Измученная рука наконец-то успокоилась на коленях, и, убрав коготь, устало откинулась на прохладную стену. Потерянные проценты, ушедшие вместе с украшением, загнали параметры в еще больший минус. Вроде бы мелочь, но жутко неприятно.</p><p>— Забирай и уходи. Вам не нужен потерянный полукровка вроде меня. Ступайте своей дорогой, ее тебе указали, а я найду свою самостоятельно.</p><p>С другого конца коридора, внезапно прозвучал тревожный голос.</p><p>— Мисс, вам помочь? Вы ранены?</p><p>Голова повернулась на звук, и глаза поползли на лоб, а от шока, поразившего меня, на секунду даже забыла про боль и обиды.</p><p>По коридору в мою сторону бежал пухленький хоббит: паренек с каштановыми кудряшками, красном пиджаке с жилеткой, так похожую на мою собственную. Подбежав вплотную, опустился на колени хлопоча над предметом его беспокойств, находящимся в районе моих коленей. Проследив за его взглядом, увидела свою больную руку. Повязка на ней, почти вся пропиталась кровью и больше не сдерживала ее. Алые капли тяжело капали на красивый узорчатый пол, заполняя мелкие щели между кусочков мозаики.</p><p>— Вот же…</p><p>Не дав мне договорить, сознание рывком покинуло аватару.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Война и Мир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ощущение мягкости и тепла обволакивали тело. Просыпаться не хотелось, как прочем и шевелиться дабы не нарушить сложившуюся гармонию. Вот только все приятные ощущения портил зуд от взгляда сиделки. </p><p>Открыв глаза, уставилась на знакомый резной потолок, утопающий в темноте, после чего скосила глаза в сторону легкого шума сбоку. Я лежала на знакомой мне кровати, а рядом с ней на резном высоком стуле сидел, попыхивая трубкой, наш волшебник. Заметив, что я очнулась, он по отечески улыбнулся. Других гостей в комнате, на мое счастье, не было.</p><p>— С возвращением, дорогая.</p><p>— Я вроде никуда не уходила. Не смогла. — отозвалась я с ворчанием.</p><p>— Ты едва не истекла кровью прямо в коридоре. Только благодаря Торину и помощи лорда Элронда, тебя успели спасти.</p><p>— Да вы что!.. — Язвить волшебнику не было смысла, но я не сдержалась. — Просто один бородатый изверг исправил то что натворил. — Освежив в памяти последние, перед отключкой, события меня заинтересовал совсем другая личность. — Гэндальф, там, в коридоре, был еще хоббит. Где он?</p><p>— В долине сейчас только ты, единственная гостья из этого народа, — удивился маг. — Других хоббитов тут нет. Возможно, ты говорила о Эстеле. Он тоже там присутствовал и очень за тебя переживал.</p><p>Слова мага поставили все на место. Эстель действительно мог превратился в хоббита в моем сознании из-за действия лекарств выданных Оином, я все же хоббит а не гном.</p><p>— У тебя была довольно опасная рана, — продолжал маг, нахмурившись. — Почему сразу не обратилась к эльфийским целителям за помощью?</p><p>— Не видела в этом смысла. К лекарям с порезанным пальчиком, обычно не бегают.</p><p>Сама же в это время осматривала руку и новую повязку на ней. Вместо полотняных бинтов мне на руку будто размягченные стебли намотали: тонкие светло зеленые сетка волокон неощутимо охватывали всю поверхность от пястия до локтя. Вывела параметры персонажа в расширенный режим. И удивилась. Аватара почти исцелилось, осталось отрегенить какие-то пять процентов. Висел даже один положительный эффект, понемногу восстанавливая здоровье, а на сдачу, выдавал тоннами — бодрость.</p><p>— Стойкости тебе не занимать. Хоббиты всегда этим отличались, хоть их и называют мягкими созданиями с нежной душой. — Дедуля задумчиво попыхтел трубкой, выпустив на волю пару бабочек и стрекозу, созданных из дыма. — Думаю, я знаю, чем могу помочь тебе.</p><p>Бабочки пролетели мимо, отвлекая внимание, а вот стрекоза впечаталась мне прямо в лицо. Я закашлялась, старательно отмахнулась от последних дымных облачков, что остались от четырехкрылой камикадзе. На периферии зрения, настойчиво замигали значки, привлекая к себе внимание.</p><p>…</p><p>Тип за­да­ния: Обычный. «Точно в срок» [Выполнено]</p><p>Опи­са­ние: Кто-то прибывает рано, кто-то появляется поздно, но вам удалось появиться именно тогда когда это нужно.</p><p>Ус­ло­вия вы­пол­не­ния: Все участники отряда должны прибыть в Последний Приют.</p><p> </p><p>Тип за­да­ния: Обычный. «Упрямец» [Выполнено]</p><p>Опи­са­ние: Упрямство разумного часто бывает полезным. Но сейчас это камень на вашем пути, и преодолеть его будет также трудно, как и сдвинуть с места.</p><p>Ус­ло­вия вы­пол­не­ния: Передать карту в руки Элронду Полуэльфу.</p><p>[!] Вы выполнили два поручения волшебника не потребовав ничего взамен. Но награда всегда находит своего героя. Вам даруется навык: «Несгибаемая воля».</p><p>…</p><p>Удивилась внезапному повороту событий. Перешла к умениям и навыкам, развернув описание новоприобретенной абилки.</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>«Несгибаемая воля» [Аура (Дух)]</p><p>Пока силен ваш дух и крепкая воля, вы будете добиваться поставленной цели, несмотря на усталость или раны. (Время восстановления способности: 24 часа)</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>— О, Светоносный! Да я теперь почти берсерк! — Вырвалось у меня, поняв, что именно дал в награду волшебник.</p><p>Умение последнего шанса. Игнорировать любые повреждения, включая снижение параметров и отсутствия тонуса, за счет шкалы духа. То есть, бегать и прыгать, как кузнечик, даже на одном проценте НР. Временно, правда, но все же. И то, что его можно применять лишь раз в сутки, совершенно не смущало. Это еще очень короткий лимит у довольно неплохого навыка. Ведь, чем сильнее было умение, тем больше времени они требовали на восстановление. Бывали на моей памяти заклинания с недельным, месячным и полугодичным откатом. Боюсь даже представлять что могут заклинания с годичным.</p><p>— Смотрю, тебе пришлось по душе мое благословение. Я очень рад. — Теплоту и радость, только что освещавших его лицо, резко сменила серьезность и сосредоточенность, стоило магу только посмотреть в окно. — А теперь прошу простить. Меня уже ждут в другом месте.</p><p>Гэндальф поднялся и направился к лестнице широким быстрым шагом. Опомнившись, поблагодарила его за дар, и он окончательно исчез из виду, только его шаги еще немного слышались в ночной тишине.</p><p>Задумалась.</p><p>Есть не хотелось, пить тоже. Да и вообще, я чувствовала себя вполне неплохо. Но только физически. Внутреннее же напряжение вновь достигло точки кипения, и опять под рукой не было кандидатов на вивисекцию, а напиваться второй раз за эту неделю уже не хотелось. Оставался вариант отдыха под номером три, пожалуй самый приятный из всех.</p><p>Сползла с кровати и только тут обнаружила отсутствие на себе штанов. Секунда паники, а потом я вспомнила причину, почему я нахожусь в таком виде. Измазанный в крови предмет одежды, возможно, забрали на чистку, или вовсе выкинули. Порадовало, что нижнее белье не подверглось загрязнению, и его, соответственно не тронули. Найти на себя подходящие тряпки, было бы проблематично, хотя можно было ушить и уже готовые вещи.</p><p>Натянув запасные штаны и рубашку, прислушалась к окружающему миру. Относительная тишина давила на уши: отряд спал, а на улице только пару струнных переплетались с ветерком в тихой мелодии. Спустившись вниз, окончательно убедилась в нынешнем состоянии рейда. Спали все, кто-то даже сидя, и только я страдала бессонницей.</p><p>Найдя нужное мне тело, легонько постучала ему по лбу кольцом от когтя. На моё счастье, хозяин лба на стук откликнулся сразу, не став даже поднимать шум.</p><p>— Потанцуем? — шепнула я и не ожидая ответа, направилась к выходу.</p><p>Целью прогулки стала замеченная ранее полянка, найденная мной у кузни. Едва успев вступить на мост, как сбоку пристроился Звездочка. Я молча шла к своей цели, мой спутник молча шел рядом, не надоедая вопросами, от этого становилось чуточку легче. Только пустой болтовни мне сейчас не хватало.</p><p>Свернув на почти незаметную тропинку, пошла в глубь мелкого леса, что рос на одном из выступов скал, через пару минут в нем появилась проплешина, выстланная травой и цветами, даже журчание воды слышалось где-то неподалеку. Стратегическое назначение поляны было выявлено сразу: густые кусты вокруг, но при этом небосвод полностью открыт для обзора. В конце концов, эльфы всегда были романтиками, а размножаться они любят не хуже других рас. Вот только как тут ставят табличку «занято», непонятно.</p><p>Еще не выходя на поляну, достала свои черные когти, примерив их в руках. Левая, после целительной обработки эльфийской магии, чувствовала себя почти как раньше, и только повязка слегка смущала видом. Сзади зазвучал металл, спутник тоже достал свои клинки.</p><p>Развернувшись на пятке, глянула в лукавые глаза, и протянув руку, поцарапала острым кончиком когтя щеку мужчине. Тот только покосился на черное лезвие, с интересом наблюдая за моими действиями.</p><p>«Лев, и этого добавь в список условно доверенных лиц. А сейчас, ребята, можете убрать остроту, оппонент мне нужен целым, как и его вещи». — Гладкая плоскость клинков из блестящей поверхности плавно перешла в абсолютно матовую и теперь не отражала свет фонариков и звезд. Подивилась интересному визуальному эффекту. Мне только предстояло узнать все возможности своего замечательного оружия.</p><p>Ударив по клинкам Звездочки, тем самым начав бой, отпрыгнула назад, уходя в нижнюю стойку. Нужно было проверить состояние аватары и ее предел нынешних возможностей. На такие передышки, как сейчас, надежны не было. И, возможно, вплоть до самого логова дракона, придется отвоевывать себе минуты отдыха. Стараясь не принимать удары на клинки, отводила их в сторону, пользуясь больше своей ловкостью, чем силой. Постепенно увеличивала темп боя и сокращала расстояние с противником. Большинство приемов выходили криво и не достигали цели, в отличии от атак оппонента, который сам вовремя отводил свое оружее.</p><p>Настал момент когда, тонус рухнул почти в ноль, и я активировала новое умение «последнего шанса». Шкала Духа дернулась и стала убывать с жуткой скоростью, остальные параметры будто замерзли в одном положении. Резко почувствовав улучшение сразу во всем теле, ухмыльнулась и усилила напор своих атак. Духа хватило почти на пять минут боя, и это довольно немало, как я могу судить. И теперь передо мной стояла патовая ситуация, что качать в первую очередь: ловкость или дух. Ведь запасенных единичек было не так уж и много. Но этот вопрос я оставила на потом. Сейчас меня интересовали совсем другие мысли.</p><p> </p><p>Вернулись мы, лишь только начало светать.</p><p>За это время я успела не только отдохнуть душой и телом, но и пробежаться по своим умениям. С увеличением ловкости мне досталось еще немного приемов и движений, которые еще нужно отработать, как и владение левой рукой. Оружие хоть и не пытается теперь выпасть из нее, но до правой ей еще было еще ой как далеко. Так что, как нам завещали: учиться, тренироваться, и далее по кругу. Чтоб не задумываться во время боя, теряя драгоценные секунды, а за все отвечали рефлексы.</p><p>Еще в моем арсенале абилок появился навык: взлом. Отпереть простенькие запирающие устройства для меня теперь не проблема. Вот только как качать его, если тут их почти нет. В конюшне больше задвижек на стойлах, чем в этой крепости замков. Единственный замок, который отыскался, был внезапно в библиотеке. Открыв его, под чутким руководством наставника, я получила не только навык, но и множество вопросов. В запертом шкафу, на полке, лежала водопроводная труба. Взяв ее в руки убедилась, что это не очередной глюк. Звездочка тоже ее видел и шокирован был не меньше моего.</p><p>…</p><p>Тип: Труба митриливая (обломок).</p><p>Вес: 1.488 LT</p><p>Изготовитель: Нолдо</p><p>Материал: Митриль (100%)</p><p>Диаметр трубы: 40 (мм)</p><p>Длина трубы: 1,32 (м)</p><p>…</p><p>Не знаю, что меня удивляло больше. То, что она из митриля, или то, что это труба. Да, покрытая тонким цветочным узором див­ной нол­дор­ской ра­боты. Но все же, это была водопроводная труба.</p><p>Мысли о реквизировании этого драгметалла развеялись, как только обнаружились протертые и вдавленные следы рук на одном из её концов. Сей артефакт, был зафиксирован десятком скиринов и помещен обратно, под замок, на то место, где был взят. Пусть ценность этого материала была очень высока. Встречаться с злым хозяином данного орудия совершенно не хотелось. Особенно, если эта сантехника, окажется в его руках.</p><p>На этой радостной ноте решила, что приключений пока достаточно и пора возвращаться.</p><p> </p><p>Коттедж встретил нас тишиной в стиле гномов. В первую секунду показалось, что храпели все разом, намеренно притворяясь. Но нет, просто к соревнованию по храпу добавилось еще пару глоток: Бифур и Глоин. Оставив спутника внизу, поднялась в комнату. Время еще было раннее, можно было вздремнуть еще часик или полтора. </p><p>Шорох на балконе отвлек меня от мыслях о сне. Пройдя туда, обнаружила спящего Торина.</p><p>Благодарить за спасение здесь можно было только эльфийского владыку, но не этого изверга. Хотя, все-таки, он пытался исправить положение, и несмотря на неприязнь обратился именно к эльфам, желая спасти моей аватаре жизнь.</p><p>Сев на скамейку рядом со спящим, пнула в ботинок, тем самым разбудив его.</p><p>— Бэль. — На лице Лида отразилась густая смесь из разных эмоций.</p><p>— Два. — холодно отрезала я.</p><p>— Два? — озадаченно переспросил он.</p><p>— Это будет второй раз, когда я уступлю тебе Торин, — пояснила я. — На третий полюбовно не разойдемся. Мне тогда будет глубоко безразлично, кто ты по статусу. В крови найдут либо твое тело, либо мое. — Вздохнула и перетекла со скамейки на пол, обхватив его лицо ладошками, всмотрелась в зрачки глаз, снизила тембр голоса. — Пойми. Я не твоя подчиненная. Со мной необходимо, советоваться. На твое лидерство не претендую ни в коем разе, но мне нужно знать, что ты планируешь делать в будущем, для нашего общего блага. Надеюсь, ты понял меня Подгорный Король.</p><p>Теперь и он всматривался в мои глаза, силясь что-то там найти, но я не дала ему этого сделать. Откинув левый край длинной его куртки, опустилась на теплый мех подкладки. Увидела забытую еще в первый вечер арфу. Усмехнулась прошедшим с того времени событиям, когда я впервые познакомилась с ней.</p><p>— Давай мириться, братишка. — Достала из инвентаря бутылку неплохого вина, прихваченную в одной из осмотренных комнат. — Так как я не курю, это будет наша трубка мира. — Откупорив, сделала пару глотков, протянула Лиду. И только тут заметила, насколько у него растерянный вид. — Эй, ты чего?</p><p>— Ты чуть к праотцам не отправилась. — Подняв руку, он не взял у меня бутылку, а провел тыльной стороной пальцев, по моему новому украшению. На руке уже не было повязки, она намокла, и сползла после тренировки, теперь там красовался тонкий белый рубец. — Причем, по моей вине. Теперь же ведешь себя, как будто ничего не было.</p><p> Я опустила закатанный рукав, скрыв им рубец и неприятные воспоминания.</p><p>— Вспомни. Не ты меня порезал. Это была я. О, Се­меро! — выдохнула и всучила ему бутылку. — Выпей уже и забудь об этом! Так я смогу свалить все на выпивку, а не на твою прорвавшуюся сентиментальность.</p><p>Торин наконец-то приложился к «трубке Мира», за что я его похвалила, по своему обычаю погладив по голове. И воспользовавшись моментом, заняла знакомое теплое местечко.</p><p>— Что за стишок прочитал эльф на карте? Ты же его слышал?</p><p>— Слышал. Потому и хотел немедленно отправиться в путь.</p><p>— Поспешишь, эльфов насмешишь. Торин! Опять ты торопишься, прям как с троллями. — Забрала бутылку, сделав глоток вернула обратно, продолжила допрос. — День Дурина это какой день календаря?</p><p>— Начало нашего нового года. День, когда вместе появляются на небе последняя осенняя луна и зимнее солнце.</p><p>— А ёлки вы наряжаете?</p><p>— Ёлки? Зачем?</p><p>— Мы так Новый год отмечаем. Ставим в доме ёлку и украшаем ёе маленькими игрушками и цветными лентами, кладем под неё подарки для детей, готовим кучу вкусняшек, выставляем на стол вместе с лучшими напитками. Ну, и конечно все это делается в кругу семьи или друзей. — Бутылка опять перекочевала в мои лапки. — Если они есть, конечно… — В голове всплыли печальные мысли, в которые тут же в них вклинился голос Торина.</p><p>— Теперь есть.</p><p>Подняв бровь, покосилась на собутыльника.</p><p>— Хм. Ладно. Не об этом сейчас речь. — Собрав мысли в кулак, продолжила размышления вслух. — То есть, нам надо прибыть на место, это к Одинокой Горе, в определенный день года. Желательно заранее. Так как нам придется искать искать еще и тот самый «серый камень» среди кучи таких же серых камней, у которого надо встать. Я правильно все поняла?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— И когда эта знаменательная дата?</p><p>— Должен быть, — он задумчиво почесал кончик носа, глядя в небо, — двадцать четвертого — двадцать шестого октября.</p><p>— А что так неточно?</p><p>— Так лунный календарь. И Эред Луин в другой долготе находится.</p><p>— Угм.</p><p>Поддакнув словам обогревателя, внимательнее вгляделась в карту, развернувшуюся перед моими глазами. Это была карта из вики, копия той, что висела в моем доме Бэг Энде. Частично заполненная матушкой и ее родней, частично доработанная друзьями и знакомыми, побывавшими или живущими вне Шира. Белых пятен было очень много, и это ужасно смущало. Моя же собственная карта не сильно отличалась оригинальностью. Троллья хата и скрытая долина — единственное чем я могла похвастаться.</p><p>— Торин, у тебя карта нашего маршрута есть?</p><p>— Нет. Мы идем старыми тропами. Но, в основном, нас ведет Гэндальф. Как Мудрец, он больше и дольше нас ходил по Средиземью.</p><p>Эту информацию гному стоило выложить еще давно, или, хотя бы высказаться не во время моей очереди на «трубку мира». Когда я наконец откашлялась, не без помощи гнома, мысли тут же понеслись в бешеной скачке.</p><p>«Полная карта, и я могла ее попросить в награду за помощь волшебнику? Мать моя Флемет и Балура ей у ног… Умение, что дал маг, тоже вне высших похвал. Но карта. Она может решить много проблем на ранней стадии. Ох, придется пытать старого, слишком много в нем интересного спрятано. Жаль, но прямым методом допроса не воспользоваться… И этого бы тоже…»</p><p>Затормозив саму себя, вернулась к прежним размышлениям, а именно: квесты и награды. В резерве остался только главный, с наградой. Висеть он будет, пока я ее не заберу, и только тогда я получу следующее по цепочке задание.</p><p>Вывев его на обзор, вчиталась в строки.</p><p>…</p><p>Вни­мание. За­дание об­новле­но!</p><p>Тип за­да­ния: Ос­нов­ной. «Воз­вра­ще­ние кам­ня го­су­да­ря»</p><p>За­да­ние в це­поч­ке: [1/5] «Тай­на ста­рой кар­ты Трай­на» [Выполнено]</p><p>Опи­са­ние: Двес­ти лет прош­ло с тех пор как бы­ла соз­да­на эта ма­лень­кая, но очень важ­ная кар­та. Ее соз­да­тель дав­но уже на­хо­дит­ся в Чер­то­гах Ожи­да­ния.</p><p>[!] Эльфы, вечные дети этого мира. Их память не тускнеет со временем. Накопленные знания помогают им в долгом пути жизни. Они помогли и вам найти ответ на вашу загадку.</p><p> </p><p>«Стань у серого камня, когда прострекочет дрозд,</p><p>и последний луч заходящего солнца в день Дурина,</p><p>укажет на замочную скважину».</p><p> </p><p>Ус­ло­вия вы­пол­не­ния: Най­ди­те спо­соб раз­га­дать тай­ну ста­рой кар­ты.</p><p>Наг­ра­да: Плащ «Сияние Древ»</p><p>…</p><p>К моему сожалению, система уже зафиксировала награду в задании, и выпросить копию карты в этот раз уже не светит. Но не будем унывать. Время было еще в достатке, путь долгий, подвернется еще случай достойный такой награды. А сейчас, я надеюсь, что у меня найдется пару дней для своих планов.</p><p>Сдаю задание, после чего мне высвечивается следующее, о смысле которого я уже догадалась и… И все, ничего больше не произошло. Недоуменно осматриваюсь, ожидая падение награды на голову, или внезапного появления волшебника в доме со свертком в руках, но ничего не происходило.</p><p>От размышлений на эту тему, меня отвлек беспокойный голос Лида.</p><p>— Бэль? Что с тобой?</p><p>— А?! Ничего, задумалась. — Села прямо, отложив все эти мысли на потом, награда, как сказал маг, «найдет своего героя», — развернувшись лицом к Торину. — И так… Ты поделился информацией, теперь моя очередь. Почему я сказала, что остаюсь. В мои планы входило: вычерпать у местных все полезное, что могло пригодится. От пополнения запасов, до возможных слухов, что творится в мире. Но, в основном, меня интересовали их знания, заключенные в книги. Из их голов я все равно ничего вытянуть не смогу…</p><p>— У нас нет на это времени. Ты и за год не прочтешь все эти книги.</p><p>— Мне и не нужно их читать. Мне достаточно пролистать книгу, чтобы отложить ее в памяти, а на это много времени не нужно. Кстати, при необходимости, позже, я смогу сделать их полные копии для Эребора. Как тебе такая причина задержаться?</p><p>— Копии? Разве такое возможно? Хотя, если говорить о тебе… — Он замолчал на несколько минут, обдумывая открывшиеся возможности. Навряд ли тут могут оказаться важные сведения. Но у эльфов, действительно, могут встретиться интересные образцы литературы. — Нам все равно пришлось бы остаться. Гэндальф бы не позволил идти дальше, не убедившись, что с тобой все в порядке. Но мы не сможем задержаться здесь дольше седмицы. Тебе хватит этого времени?</p><p>— Да. Возможно, даже управлюсь раньше этого срока, и можно будет смело отправляться в путь. Ах, да. Кинжалы еще нужно будет доделать. Без ножен им не уютно. — Поделилась я печалью своих клинков. Подходящие ножны, как и материал для них, это еще пару единичек к параметрам оружия. Была бы возможность, еще бы их зачаровать…</p><p>— Не уверен, что я смогу сейчас сделать их. Мне не понравился ни один из имеющихся здесь материалов. — признался Лид. — Я даже не уверен, подойдет ли серебро, но золото тут совсем будет не к месту. Придется им потерпеть немного, пока не найдется что-то подходящее.</p><p>Мысленно присвистнула полету мыслей Торина, поистине имеющим королевские замашки. Я, конечно, понимаю, что даже булавка, созданная мастером, должна стать шедевром в миниатюре, но ждать так долго я не намеревалась.</p><p>— Ну, хотя бы оплетку им сделай. — Понурив плечи, вдохнула. — У меня ведь таких навыков вообще нет. Только советом помочь могу.</p><p>— Если можешь отдать их на время, пока изучаешь книги, то попробую что-нибудь придумать.</p><p>Воодушевленная таким ответом, достала близнецов, и обмотав их заново тряпицей, вручила мастеру, на доработку. Гном же, убрав за пазуху клинки, достал оттуда то самое противное украшение, от которого я совсем недавно избавилась.</p><p>Увидев его, я отшатнулась в сторону, желая максимально увеличить дистанцию между собой и этим маленьким кошмаром.</p><p>— Даже не надейся нацепить её снова на меня. Срежу.</p><p>— Я не буду этого делать. Но и оставлять её у себя не имею права. — С этими словами, он размотал с руки кожаную тесёмку, которой он обычно подвязывал волосы, и закрепив на ней серьгу, протянул ее мне. — Она твоя.</p><p>Сощурив глаза попеременно поглядывая то на поблескивающую в серьгу, то на серьезного Лида, но брать её в руки не торопилась, стала размышлять над выгодой этого украшения, и перевешивают ли их его же минусы. Пока это было единственное украшение со статами, которое мне попадалось и о которых можно только мечтать. Но к нему прилагается куча ответственности и не менее жуткий ярлык «невесты».</p><p>Понаблюдав, как эта гадость болтается на шнурке, припомнила слова из его описания. Еще раз испытывающе глянула на Лида, пытаясь прочитать его эмоции и мотивы. Тяжело выдохнула и забрала висюльку, смирившись с ее привязкой к моей персоне, водрузив ее на шею, спрятала под рубашкой. Теперь, в виде подвески, серьга также исправна выдала все свои бонусы, а минусы мне придется тщательнее скрывать под одеждой. Также придется держать себя в узде, до выполнения основного задания. А потом… </p><p>Потом посмотрим что будет.</p><p>— Вот и хорошо. — Оценил мои действия Лид, — Подберешь себе потом зажимы из сокровищницы, а то вовсе без украшений ходишь.</p><p>Намереваясь встать, замерла на полпути:</p><p>— Какие зажимы? Зачем? — В голове вертелись подсказки, но верить в них не хотелось.</p><p>— Для волос, конечно же. — Словно ребенку, пояснил довольный Торин, подтверждая мои худшие опасения. — Бородки у тебя конечно нет, зато серебряным волосам все будут завидовать.</p><p>Окончательно добил меня словами это изверг, и я плюхнувшись на пол там где была, стянула с себя шапку, ощупала голову. Волосы, что едва закрывали уши, теперь наглым образом погребли их под собой.</p><p>Резко подскочив, быстро пересекла комнату, заглянув в зеркальную стену. На меня смотрела моя аватара, а я смотрела ей на голову. Ореол пышных серебряных волос, что являлся теперь моей шевелюрой, даже пытался немного виться, а вот темные цвет скромно выглядывал только у самых корней.</p><p>Моргнула. Наваждение не исчезло, я все также смотрела на девицу, перекрашенную в платиновую блондинку. Захотелось взвыть. Образ аватары был испорчен «благими» намерениями ушастых, которые вместе со стандартным исцелением подстегнули еще и жизненные токи организма, и отходить мне теперь от его побочного эффекта еще с месяц. Если вообще пройдет. Отнесли-то меня не к абы кому, а к самому владыке, эльфу Героического уровня! Вот он и навешал от щедрот своих, самых сильных бафов, один из которых до сих пор мерно тикал, пополняя запас тонуса.</p><p>С балкона явился Торин, озадаченный моим поведением.</p><p>— Что-то не так?</p><p>— Все не так, — буркнула я разглядывая прядку на лбу. — И давно они в таком виде?</p><p>— Цвет стал таким еще в кузне, а подросли они после исцеления. — ответил он.</p><p>Кто бы сомневался, что гном не заметит изменения в прическе, но его слова обрушили камнепад тяжелых мыслей.</p><p>«Цвет волос — цена за кинжалы? Тогда почему у корней еще осталось? Потому что не все отдала, или есть еще немного «сил» на такой трюк…»</p><p>Эти, и еще много других вопросов вертелась у меня в голове, но было понятно, что теперь лишние волосы никто не даст срезать, тем более в моем окружении, а то что они мешают гномов совершенно не убедит. И придется некоторое время мучатся, ведь до хвоста волосы еще не доросли, застряв на полпути.</p><p>Повертела немного в руках свой вязаный головной убор.</p><p>«Ну, что, подруга, кажется мы с тобой еще долго не расстанемся.» — Надев его обратно на голову, спрятала внутрь выбившиеся кончики, вновь глянула на свое отражение, ставшее более привычным. Улыбнувшись ему, развернулась к Лиду. — Пойдем завтракать. Хоббиты стресс всегда заедают вкусной и обильной пищей. А как у гномов с этим обстоят дела?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Начиная с сегодняшнего утра, после завтрака еще и со своим лечащим врачом в лице эльфийского Владыки, и следующие три дня, я, с маниакальностью истинного корейца, шла строго по пунктам составленного мной расписания.</p><p>Скажу вам честно, эти семьдесят два часа показались мне адом.</p><p>Утро начиналось с обильного завтрака. После чего, на весь день зарывалась в книги. Под удивленные взгляды нескольких эльфов, отработанным давно методом перелистывала книгу за книгой, полку за полкой, не останавливаясь на одной конкретной надолго. При этом, для меня было не важно, на каком языке она была написана. Со временем прочитано будет все, от корки до корки. Не забывала и жевать по откату драники, запивая их чаем, повышая этим свою живучесть и дух.</p><p>В какой-то момент ко мне даже подошел местный книгочей. Поинтересовался, что конкретно я ищу, и не может ли он мне помочь. На что я не задумывавшись ответила: что ищу опечатки или помарки в текстах, дабы доказать брату, что эльфы тоже могут ошибаться. Эльф завис надолго, вспоминая, есть ли в его вотчине такая ужасная вещь, как опечатка. Пожав плечами, продолжила свое занятие.</p><p>На вторые сутки, у полок стояли уже вдвоем с эльфом.</p><p> </p><p>Вечером шла обычная тренировка, но все же в облегченном режиме, на которую еле уговорила Двалина. Вояка очень долго сопротивлялся, но поняв, что проще уступить мне, заняв полезным, чем терпеть дальше мое занудство.</p><p>Тут, к действу присоединялся еще и Фин, который уже успел сдружиться с горошинами, на почве подросткового озорства, и почти сутками сидел у нас в коттедже, скрываясь от своих наставников. Его подарок, сапоги, я все-таки надела, но для этого пришлось немного их изменить. Отрезав напрочь всю подошву, и часть статов вместе с ней, превратив сапоги в подобие гамашей. После чего этот кустарный продукт водрузила на ноги, скрыв ими свою волосатость. В тот момент чуть не расплакалась, так как «финт ушами» удался и они не сползали с моих ног, ведь формально, сами ступни так и оставались открытыми.</p><p> </p><p>Далее.</p><p>Получив свой ужин, поглощала его не особо задумываясь, и с максимальной для себя скоростью. Следующим пунктом шел сон, но и он не был последним в моем списке. Отведя минимально допустимое время для отдыха аватары, ночью отправлялась обшаривать местность, раскачивая свою теневую ветку умений.</p><p>Исключая дополнительные монускрипты и пергаменты, мною было найдено: около полусотни стражи, которые днем куда-то прятались, пару влюбленных парочек, компанию любителей вина, две пары редких сережек и одно уникальное колечко на восстановление здоровья. Надевать их сейчас было противопоказано минздравом, и украшения были спрятаны в инвентарь. Причем, умудрилась, сложив в один мешок, поместить в одну ячейку. Экономия пространства, вне пространства!</p><p> </p><p>И вот… Когда отряд только начинал просыпаться, я уже сидела со второй кружкой «кофе», стараясь хоть немного взбодриться.</p><p>Начинался новый День Сурка…</p><p> </p><p>Итогом этого марафона стали:</p><p>Подросшие основные параметры. Хотя, некоторые едва перевалили за двадцатку, другие взяли планку в тридцать единиц, и только, «интеллект» почти не сдвинулся с места. Пока. Для него уже в вики скопилось немало талмудов, скопированных из библиотеки и некоторых бумаг из других мест.</p><p>«Плут» или «вор», вырос до уровня под­мастерья. А вот чтобы взять уровень Мастера придется потеть раз в пять больше. Вместе с ним вырос и навык кражи, который стал потреблять меньше тонуса и сократился лимит отката на действие, возможно и сами действия теперь труднее стало заметить. Когда-нибудь, незаметно раздеть оппонента, у меня выйдет проще простого.</p><p>«Воин» же дополз только до ученика. Теперь, появилась возможность свободно махать тем мечем, что достался из сокровищ троллей. Но пока, вооружившись этим оружием, я не могла устоять даже от атак Фина. Зато, шебутные братья, Фили и Кили, не всегда выходили победителями после вовращения ко мне близнецов. Хорошо когда у тебя подходящее оружие, которое еще и само помогает в бою. Также, смогла опробовать лук Кили, ровно на ладонь оттянув тетиву.</p><p>Достижение!</p><p>«Эскулап» в моем лице так и остался на уровне ученика, который был взят еще на речке. К террасе с травами днем я не попадала, а ночью шариться там не было смысла. Зато близлежащие домики были обшарены сверху донизу, где были скопированы все свитки и книги, до которых мне удалось добраться. Домики оказались медицинским центром. Позаимствовать же что-либо из готовых лекарств и материалов побоялась. Насколько мне помнится, все эти баночки и пакетики шли на перечет, и шуму от их пропажи будет не меньше, чем от пожара.</p><p>Но с травами удивили сами гномы. Брошенная недавно идея таки осела в голове у Дори, и он уже передал ее дальше, Оину. Результатом стала ссора двух мужчин, спорящих о способах приготовления, дабы максимально вычерпать все полезные свойства из ингредиентов.</p><p>А у меня уже бродила новая идея по замене банок восстановления на другой подход. Возможно, у него будет более подходящий мне эффект, чем простой баф. Начав изучать кирт, задумалась о применении его рун в иных целях, нежели в обычном тексте.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Вечером четвертого дня, за ужином, я уже отписывалась Лиду о проделанной работе, а сидевший с нами Балин бледнел от названных мной цифр.</p><p>— … вот. Там еще есть секция. Но туда меня не пускают, да и стражи там стоят у каждого угла. Увы. Без личного дозволения высоких лиц это место закрыто для посещения.</p><p>Репутации у меня с дивным народом с мизинец не наберется. И чтоб получить доступ, придется тратить прорву времени. Если только я не совершу какой-нибудь подвиг, во славу их. Ночью же охраны там еще больше, а мои навыки оставляют желать лучшего. Придется мне удовлетворять свое любопытство в следующий раз.</p><p>— Начать сейчас переписывать или не надо?</p><p>— Если ты сможешь держать их в памяти достаточно долго, то пока не стоит. В горах и без этого груза можно обойтись.</p><p>— Все сохранится. — Развеяла я опасения Лида. — Замучаюсь еще все это переводить опять в текст. Зато можно сразу на любом языке писать, каком захотите.</p><p>— Удивительно. — Подал голос пришедший в себя Зам. — И ты помнишь их, все?</p><p>— Да. Включая даже, какой на ней был переплет. — Кивнула я.</p><p>Объяснять устройство «Вики» и ее особенности не представлялось возможным, так что пришлось все списать на свою уникальную память, куда кстати, неплохо вписывалось моя осведомленность по другим вопросам.</p><p>— Торин. Как в таком случае мы отправим ее к дракону? Дать погибнуть такому дару… — Балин разволновался не на шутку, представив потерю ходячей библиотеки.</p><p>— Надеюсь, этот змей давно уже издох и не будет представлять никакой опасности.</p><p>В этот момент Торин представился жутким оптимистом. Я же, как впрочем и Балин, в смерти рептилии сильно сомневалась. А вот наличие у него разума придется мне выяснять уже на месте. Невнятные рассказы совсем не описывают чешуйчатого. Крылья и пламя, это еще не все. К какому например, он виду принадлежит: рукокрылый виверн или полноценный дракон с шестью конечностями. Если он относится к «Черным», то моя затея заранее обречена на провал. Слишком сильно они защищены, как физически, так и ментально, и понимают только язык силы, коей я не могу похвастаться. С остальными же, можно было хоть как-то сладить. Отдельным вопросом стоит его пол, к самцам и самкам нужен разный подход.</p><p>— Итак. Если у нас все готово, то можем завтра с утречка выдвигаться. Надеюсь, обойдемся, без прощальных ужинов. Одеваться снова в платье у меня нет никакого желания.</p><p>— Постараемся обойтись без него. Мы и так неплохо почистили их кладовые. Так что, наш уход только обрадует их.</p><p>— Какие они должны быть по объему огромные, что мы их не уничтожили за это время. Хотя, да, учитывая изначальное назначение этого комплекса, складов должно быть много, — сощурилась, прикидывая цифры, — и запасов как минимум на годовую осаду. Чистой водой не обделены, а по мелочи можно и в садах вырастить, если их не сожгут, конечно. Эх, им бы тут укрепление какое в складах сделать…</p><p>Уже привыкшие к моим странностям собеседники, лишь слегка приподняли брови. Возможно, уже прикидывали, что можно сотворить с данной местностью, и продать этот проект эльфам, по бросовой цене разумеется, как хорошим друзьям, раз в десять превышающей обычную норму.</p><p>— Ладно. Пойду тогда, поплескаюсь в водичке пару часиков, не теряйте. — Заранее предупредила мужчин. И с чувством выполненного долга, сползла со скамьи, отправилась в ванну. Моя мечта последних дней: несколько часов в воде, на пару с кружкой сидра и книгой. Сидр у меня был, книги тоже. Осталось захватить халат.</p><p>Бассейн встретил меня нагретой за день водой, едва заметным ветерком.</p><p>Погрузившись в воду, заставила себя расслабиться. Когда слишком долго гриндишь, как и фармом опыта, жутко устаешь от однообразности этого процесса. И заслуженный отдых просто обязателен.</p><p> </p><p>В общем, зачиталась я историей Арды. Меня несколько раз проверяли (голосом), не утонула ли я тут ненароком, а я рассеянно ответив, продолжала чтение. До первых звезд ночи, разбирала на составные этапы, создания и разрушение этого мира великими сущностями и первыми детьми Высшего. Вот только, от всех этих: Фи… Фа… Фо… мне стало плохо. И ведь не сократишь же эти заковыристые имена. А так… Веселые у них тогда были деньки.</p><p>Вода давно остыла, как и воздух, даром что наступило лето. И кутаясь плотнее халат, который уже не справлялся с прохладой ночи, вбежала наверх, и едва не споткнулась о сидящего в проходе Бофура.</p><p>— Ты что тут делаешь?</p><p>— Жду, когда госпожа соизволит закончить омовения.</p><p>— Тьфу. Откуда у тебя эти вычурные словечки? Не говори так, а то мне интриги скоро мерещатся начнут.</p><p>— Хорошо, не буду. Но от интриг тебе все равно не сбежать. Завистники и подхалимы будут всегда вертеться вокруг родовитых и наделенных властью.</p><p>— Это ты верно сказал. — Присела рядом, прижавшись к теплому боку. Сейчас был шанс задать ему пару вертевшихся в голове вопросов. Но я, как всегда, начала издалека. — Но тебе-то откуда все это знать? В услужении у кого-то был, там и нахватался?</p><p>— Было и такое. — признался он. — Избегать теперь будешь?</p><p>— Признаюсь, насмешил! Мне все равно, что с титулом, что без. Главное, чтобы личность была приятная, а все остальное приложиться. — Опрокинув голову ему на плечо, стала играться, словно кошка, кончиком нависшей шапки. — А давно вы в наземниках ходите?</p><p>— С тех пор, как бежали из Мории и вернулись к Синим горам.</p><p>Вместо шапки появилась косичка, что тоже неплохо проявила себя в виде игрушки.</p><p>— Ага, значит к Длиннобородым вы не имеете никакого отношения. Будем гадать или сам признаешься? — Послушав немного тишину, решила сама сдвинуть груз с места. — Так. К ним, если я правильно помню, всего два рода примкнуло…</p><p>— Не здесь, не сейчас. — Остановил меня внезапно взъерошившийся Бофур, отчего мне стало еще интереснее, что могло могло послужить столь резкому изменению поведения. Чуть успокоившись, сменил он тему. — Плескаться в воде, я смотрю, ты любишь.</p><p>— Да-а! Обожаю водные процедуры, что поделать. В горячей ванне могу часами сидеть, если не сутками. Потом выползаю из нее напаренной, розовой, сморщенной, и до-ово-ольно-ой.</p><p>Мысли о настоящей горячей ванне развеял прохладный ветерок заставивший зябко поежится. Даже близость горячего бока не согревала должным образом, а тут еще мраморный пол и стена вытягивали остатки тепла из тела.</p><p>— Иди уже, в кровать под одеяло. Мерзнешь же. — Сильная рука гнома мягко подтолкнула, поднимая с пола. Но я, развернувшись присела перед ним на корточки, заглянула в темные глаза, где мелькали искры. </p><p> — Бофур, отрицать этого не буду, ты мне симпатичен. И если бы не серьга… Да и задумываться о будущем, на пути к драконьему племени, как-то не очень умно. Мы не знаем, как оно все обернется. — Погладила его по шершавой щеке. — Но в наших силах сделать путешествие к нему чуточку приятнее, а после… После посмотрим, что будет.</p><p>— Не жалеешь, что с нами пошла? Ведь дальше не будет никакого уюта, только опасности.</p><p>— Ни капельки не жалею. Да и домой будет куда как приятнее вернуться, после таких приключений. А опасности и там могут поджидать виде кирпича на голову. От несчастного случая ничто не спасет.</p><p>Прибежавший с лестницы ветерок заставил еще раз поежиться и заодно выдул из головы иные мысли кроме как: закутаться в одеяло по самую макушку. В следующую секунду меня усадили на теплые ноги, после чего легкая курточка перекочевала с одних плеч на другие. Стало гораздо теплее и интереснее. Было ли это резкой сменой эмоций и настроения, или все-таки личности. Суета на куртке не закончилась. Убедившись, что я в тепле, парень стал ковыряться в одной из растрепанных кос, вынимая запутавшуюся там серьгу-клык, и справившись наконец с этим делом, протянул ее мне.</p><p>— Знаю, эта безделица не походит на дорогое украшение, но ничего другого у меня просто не найдется, и я пойму, если ты откажешься принимать ее. — проговорил он, с робкой улыбкой и печалью в глазах.</p><p>Взяв безделицу (да, ничему меня жизнь не учит), глянула на ее внимательнее, и постаралась сдержать эмоции и мысли. Сколько же неучтенных подобных плюшек они могут таскать собой и на себе. Обычная на вид серьга, внутри оказалась уникальной вещью, с вкусным во все времена свойством.</p><p>…</p><p>Снаряжение: Клык северного Альфы (не­ком­плект)</p><p>Вес: 0.08 LT</p><p>Прочность: 79/100</p><p>Описание: Этот трофей доказывает, что ты чего-то стоишь и можешь показать всем, как надо охотиться!</p><p>Доп. свойства: 10% к получаемому опыту.</p><p>…</p><p>Прежде, чем парень впал в окончательное уныние от моего долгого разглядывания его подарка, высказала свое мнение, ничуть не покривив душой.</p><p>— Она замечательная, но надеть я ее пока не смогу. Проколов ушах нет. — Закинула подарок в мешочек с трофеями, на радость своему внутреннему зверинцу, повернулась к Бофуру, к которому вернулась его простота: смешная шапка, забавные растрепанные косички по бокам, не менее забавные крученые усы, вот только глубине его глаз скрывался кто-то еще. — Прости. Мне даже отдариться нечем.</p><p>Его улыбка становится шире, искорка вспыхивает в глазах. Через мгновение теплые объятия заставляют теснее прижиматься к широкой груди.</p><p>— И не надо.</p><p>Согревшись, организм предательски сдался поступающему сновидениям.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Волки и Дорога</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Глаза открылись только поздним утром, обнаружив я себя, как ни странно, в своей кровати и гордом одиночестве. Марафон все-таки плохо сказался на организме, и он отыгрался на мне как мог, вырвав еще несколько часов законного отдыха.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда же осознание мысли о потерянном времени взбодрило голову, стала метаться по комнате, запихивая в рюкзак остатки недоупакованных вчера вещей. Торговых лавок в Ривенделле все равно не было, и мне придется перешивать эльфийские тряпки, взамен поистрепавшимся собственным. К счастью, у меня имелся такой навык, и совсем унывать мне не стоило, а с эльфов не убудет, если я позаимствую у них пару рубашек и штанов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оглядев еще раз комнату, проверила ее на наличие забытых вещей, таковых не нашла. Вспомнив об арфе, заглянула на балкон, но ее там уже было, и я облегченно выдохнула. Оставить столь ценный инструмент не хотелось, а хозяин, в отличии от рассеянной меня, про него не забыл. К сожалению, в инвентарь, чужую вещь удается положить только если я ее предварительно «позаимствовала» и больше никак. А красть у руководящего лица с которым только наладила контакт было бы некрасиво.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В последний раз убедившись, что все впорядке, закинула рюкзак на одно плечо, подхватила спальник, и довольная разительным изменениям в силе, спустилась вниз к остальным. Часть отряда отсутствовала, возможно готовили наших пони к отправке, оставшиеся занимались упаковкой провизии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не успела я скинуть свои вещи к общей куче багажа, как Пончик всучил мне миску с «едой мужской» пообещав забрать ее через пять минут, желательно пустую, в идеале еще и чистую. Добросовестно выполнив возложенные на меня поваром обязанность по очистки посудины от еды, решила помочь ребятам упаковаться, попутно прислушиваясь к нарастающим шумам, шедшим от главного строения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Либо эльфы начали отмечать наше отбытие, либо рейд решил уйти с фанфарами из долины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Подумать над этим вопросом мне не дали. В дом вошли горошины. Ну, как, вошли. Один точно влетел, самый худой и мелкий из всех, и целенаправленно впечатался мне в бочину. Хорошо, что в руках был мешок с сухпайком, а не чем-то хрупким, иначе последствия были более плачевные нынешних, а так он просто упал на пол развалившись по нему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Повернувшись к мелкому, но наступающему мне в росте, пацану, я устроила хаос на его голове. Вот что во мне дети находят? Я их не люблю, а они ко мне все равно липнут.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что тебе нужно человеческий детеныш?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль! Ты же заглянешь к нам на обратном пути? — И сколько надежды и искренности было в одном этом маленьком существе, что не хотелось его разочаровывать. Еще раз пробежаться по долине, с новыми умениями, мне никто не запретит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я же обещала. Значит, мне придется постараться, чтобы исполнить его. Упустить возможность победить тебя на мечах! Надеюсь, поддаваться не будешь, обижусь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ни за что! — Пацан уперев руки в бока, горделиво задрал нос. — Проиграть хоббиту, в поединке, да еще и девушке, нет большего позора!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй! — притворно возмутилась я, но Фина уже и след простыл. Пожав плечами, продолжила упаковывать разномастные запасы орехов в вещевой мешок. Основного состава горошин тоже уже не было, как и части вещей из общей кучи, зато вместо них дверях появился Балин.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Много еще осталось?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Уже все.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ответственный за сборы Глоин был точен. Мешок из моих рук отправился в один из крепких тюков, на чем моя помощь собственно и закончилась, как и сборы в целом. Осталось все это дотащить до нашего транспорта, чем мы и занялись. Моих вещей в куче уже не оказалось, так что опробовала ближайший сверток на вес и чуть не надорвалась от его тяжести. Гордость от набранной силы резко пробила пол и улетела вниз вместе с потоком воды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>До конюшен я шла налегке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Запряженный и навьюченный моими вещами Уголек встретил меня в смешанных чувствах. Радостное ржание при виде моей персоны в поле его зрения, требовательный тычок носом в поисках чего-нибудь вкусного (по ночам я заглядывала к нему в денник и подкармливала вкусняшками, заимствованными на кухне), а потом долго обиженно фыркал, жалуясь на свою тяжелую судьбу в качестве полу вьючного животного. Успокаивая его и себя подлаживанием лениво наблюдала за сборами отряда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прошло еще немного времени, прежде чем мы двинулись по дороге к выходу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как и обещал Торин, никаких официальных проводов не было. Готовый к путешествию Гэндальф встретил выдвинувшийся отряд на круглой площади у главного и единственного выхода из комплекса Ривенделла. Там же находился и владыка Элронд со своей маленькой свитой, в двадцать два длинных уха, не считая личной охраны. В полуофициальной обстановке мне вручили долгожданный плащ. Торин тоже не обошелся без подарка, Эл подарил ему книгу. После чего нам пожелали доброго пути и официально пригласили посетить сие место еще раз, вот только на лицах было написано чтобы дата эта была никак ни в этом тысячелетии. И рейд, рассевшись по своему четвероногому транспорту, покинул долину сотни водопадов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дальше нас ждали Туманные Горы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хитаэглир или Ту­ман­ные Го­ры, можно Мглистые, кому как удобнее. Из названия понятно, чем эти горы выделялись. Облака. Они частенько застревают у высоких горных пиков, но эта гряда с ними никогда не расстается. Сверкающие снегом, словно вершины, потом слой облачности, плотно закрывающий четверть высоты скал, а дальше туман обрываками стелится по склонам, вплоть до подножия. И все это медленно, едва заметно перемещается вдоль хребта. Наверно, великолепное зрелище открывается с высоты!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эльфы писали, что на заре времён они были куда как выше и страшнее. А мне кажется, дивные просто впервые в жизни увидели горы как таковые, вот и устрашились неизвестности, зароптали аки листики на ветру. Хотя, время точит любые камни, действительно могли усохнуть за свою долгую жизнь. Что примечательно, хребет был одним из последних оставшихся нерукотворных памятников (самому себе) в исполнении одного из демеургов этого мира. И нехило он так надорвался, когда из земли их тянул, раз кровушкой истек на счастье подгорного народа. Интересно, а он сам об этом догадывался?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так о чем я… Ах, да, горы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да, до них было буквально рукой подать. Вот только прямая и ровная дорога закончилась на том берегу реки, что мы пересекли еще неделю назад. Теперь наш путь больше напоминал аттракцион «Сумасшедшие Горки»: вверх, вниз, вправо, влево, над и под нависающими уступами, расщелинами и отрогами. Не спорю — утомительно, но какие пейзажи открывались за каждым поворотом!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В день, когда рейд покинул долину, ничто не указывало на такую подлянку, как пропажа нормальной дороги. Но у нас был Гэндальф, его посох и искра «проводник», бодро рыщащая по округе, отыскивая старую тропу. Нам же оставалось только следовать за ним. Я же мотала на ус и делала скрины и пометки нашего пути. Могут пригодиться. Потом отыщу более короткий и прямой путь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Подарки владыки оказались очень даже к месту.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Книга подаренная Торину, оказалась дневником некого Эарендиля, где описывалась события «Войны Гнева» и сражение с крылатыми рамалоками, коими величали тут драконов. Дневник был мной скопирован, а затем, владельцем тщательно упакован и спрятан в недра его меховой куртки. Лид, кстати, объяснил причину странного подарка. Оказывается, когда-то давно, Дурин третий, вместе с эльфами Лоринанда, отвлек Врага на себя, чем спас небольшой отряд Элронда от смерти. Торин был удивлен, я некоторое время пребывала в шоке, от запутанности отношений, исчисляющихся тысячелетиями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Врученный же мне плащ не только был мне по росту, но и давал так нужный параметр защиты, а еще он был очень легким, мягким и теплым, даже северный ветер его не продувал, но вот его название меня ставило в тупик — «Сияние Древ». Если эльфы имели в виду те самые деревья, что погибли в Валиноре, то причем тут эта вещь, которая даже цветом себя не выдает от общего окружения являясь подобием маскировочной накидки, а про отсутствующее сияние я уже молчу. Ограничила свое любопытство тщательным ощупыванием подарка. Ткань, в несколько слоев простеганная узорчатой вышивкой, о швах можно только догадываться, ибо на простой взгляд это цельное полотно. Распарывать и заглядывать внутрь не стала. Найду вторую такую вещь, обязательно докопаюсь до истины, а рвать ради любопытства легендарку я не собиралась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На первом же привале меня обрадовал еще и наставник. Дырокол вернулся на свое место на поясе, с противоположной стороны от меча.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оказывается, этот невозмутимый вояка, пока я изучала книги, плодотворно проводил время в кузне, где и сделал мне замену потерянному инструменту. Уникальный, между прочим, получился у него ледоруб, и даже урон наносил колюще-дробящий, так как с одной его стороны был острый клюв с мелким зазубринами, а с другой стороны был молоточек для создания отбивных из неосторожных пальцев. Прелесть, не правда ли?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Старые кинжалы вернулись к своему владельцу, а их место, точнее в голенищах сапог, занял набор тонких метательных ножей-спиц, уже Филькиной работы. Как признался сам юноша им руководил дядя так как сам является только подмастерьем в кузнечном деле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В общем, от наличия кроющего-режущего под рукой на душе стало спокойно. Обрастаю потихоньку полезным вещями, вот только с классовой одеждой не везет. Только поножи достойны называться броней, а так, хожу как маг в тряпках. Стыдоба. Радует, что об оружии больше не надо беспокоится. Моих близнецов мало что сможет заменить в этом мире. Но им надо подрасти в уровнях, сравнявшись со мной. С уровнями вырастет точность и увеличится урон, появятся дополнительные свойства, вот тогда я буду развлекаться на всю катушку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мысли обратились в туманное будущее, а глаза шарили по видимой местности в поисках добычи, явно которая скрывалась от глаз, но не от новой возможности «чувствовать» живых существ, причем на расстоянии до пятидесяти шагов, все это дублируется на миникарте. Только там такая теперь мешанина из алых точек, что ее пришлось скрыть, пока не научусь пользоваться и руководствоваться только собственными чувствами. Так я хотя бы могла понять размер создания и отфильтровывать совсем уж мелких. Такой вот своеобразный «радар» появился с титулом «Владыка Хаоса», подарок от получения привязки близнецов. Полезно знать некоторые особенности миров.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>До обеда перечисляла Балину, какие книги оказались в моей вики, Зам все перечислено записал в свиток, проведя опись будущих книг, чтобы подумать над тем, с чем  необходимо ознакомится в первую очередь. Труднее всего пришлось с неизвестными мне текстами. Если по Синдарину учебник был найден быстро, а вот с Квенья же пришлось поломать голову, ведь учебником, то что я нашла, назвать было сложно. Книга походила больше на свод правил и законов, чем на обучающую литературу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В обед познакомила ребят с таким блюдом, как лапша домашняя с сыром. Если гномы и были знакомы с макаронными изделиями, то уж поедание сего блюда палочками они никогда не видали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Получилось все спонтанно. Ложкой есть лапшу было неудобно,  и, сделав себе пару палочек из ближайшего куста бузины, подсушила их в руках волшебника, добавив им стойкость к огню, и стала орудовать ими в своей тарелке в привычной своей домашней манере. Парни смотрели на это действо, как дети смотрят на трюки фокусника, а волшебник, отсев подальше, нервно курил в сторонке косо поглядывая в нашу сторону. Обед, кстати, они тогда доели вилками, позаимствованными Звездочкой еще в Ривенделле, исключительно как сувениры на память.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>После обеда, пока было время, вытащила мастера Оина за пределы лагеря, дабы узнать о местных травах и минералах, и немного о значении украшений в ушах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как оказалось, большее значение придавалось зажимам и заколкам в волосах и бородах, а вот различного рода серьги и каффы зачастую смысла особого не несут, и шли как обереги или подарки. Статусные серьги не применяют со времен исхода из Мории, так как весь народ стал изгнанниками, и эта традиция не вернется, пока род Дурина не вернет свои законные земли. На логичный вопрос о моей серьге, наставник ответил загадкой, в духе какого-то шамана: «Однажды утерянное вернет забытое». Нет, он и раньше нечто подобное о Эреборе болтал, но чтобы так непонятно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пришлось просто попросить наделать дырок для моей для коллекции украшений, пять штук в одном ухе, противоположном травмированному. Второе, на котором должна быть моя «статусная» серьга, показывать не хотелось, дабы избежать ненужных вопросов об ее отсутствии. Эльфийские серьги наставника не слишком заинтересовали, а вот то что в одну из дырок я попросила вставить медный крючок без барьеров, вызвал уползание кустистых бровей в район затылка. Справившись с удивлением, он, оперативно проделав отверстия, вдел все вышеуказанное, и даже крючок. В этот раз пострадала только мочка уха, резать хрящик не пришлось, изящные украшения вполне уместились все вместе в ряд, и не мешали друг другу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как хорошо, что сейчас нет ограничения на украшения, а то пришлось бы долго и мучительно выбирать, какую пару надевать: с благословением защиты или все же на ловкость. Но выбор был бы однозначен — опыт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Всю вторую половину дня рисовала буквы на восковой дощечке под руководством Ори. Как первоклашка, со всем старанием вырисовывая одну и ту же руну, раз за разом, пытаясь вписаться в ухабы и неровности пути, и хорошо, что Уголек вел себя довольно пристойно и шел мягко, как мог, следуя за впереди идущими пони.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вечер наступил совершенно внезапно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Укрывшись от ветра за одним из отрогов, разбили лагерь под нависшей скалой. В ежедневку включили тренировку с дыроколом, с упором на правильное обращением им в бою, дабы не потерять оружие и не сломать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потихоньку становлюсь универсалом.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ужин прервал душераздирающий крик, совершенно не напоминающий дикого зверя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это кто? — встрепенулась я.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Орки, — ответил Филя, пытаясь состроить серьезную моську.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вся эта местность буквально кишит ими, — поддержал его игру брат.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Орки? — Во мне проснулся интерес, но нужно было уточнить одну деталь. На одних можно охотиться, с другими дружить. — Высокие? А цвет кожи какой? Зеленый или серый?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зеленых не бывает, как и высоких. — с сомнением высказался Кили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отлично, — улыбнулась я. Значит этих можно без зазрения совести сократить в популяции. — Доедаем и идем на охоту.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В следующие пару минут только я одна стучала ложкой о тарелку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как на охоту? На орков? — Бофур пытался понять, верит ли он своим ушам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На них, родимых, на них. Мне расти нужно, а для этого нужны тренировки, желательно с реальным врагом, а не воображаемым.Какой у них обычно состав и численность в отряде? Чем вооружены? Шаманы есть? — С каждым моим вопросом тишина в лагере становилась все отчетливее. Протерев ложку, зачехлила ее и убрала в сапог, испытав моральное удовлетворение от завершенности такого простого, но привычного действия. Вновь повторился душераздирающий крик, заставив часть отряда обратится в сторону пришедшего звука.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты никуда не пойдешь… — подал голос Лид, но я его оборвала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Братишка, мне расценивать это как третий раз? — Повернувшись к нему лицом, подняла одну бровь, долгое мгновение изучала взглядом. Вот как объяснить ему, что мне нужно набирать уровни, а без сражений это очень сложно сделать. Вздохнула, сбрасывая раздражение о несправедливости этой игры. Будь я на его месте, давно бы уже округу зачистила и никто пикнуть не посмел бы, а тут мучайся, уговаривай.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не говорила, что пойду одна. Стандартной боевой звезды в охране, надеюсь, хватит для Вашего душевного спокойствия командир?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хватит, — подтвердил хмурый Торин, и повернувшись к племянникам, огорошил уже меня своим решением. — Фили, Кили, идете с нами. Поймете наконец, что с этими тварями не шутят.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но мы не хотели… — дружно стали оправдываться братья.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Именно, что не хотели. — Ткнул их носом в собственный поступок, словно малых щенков и отвернувшись от них выбрал пятого участника. — Двалин. — Наставник поднялся с места, одновременно с ним поднялся и с хитрюгой Нори, встав у меня за спиной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хмыкнула. Боевая звезда собралась, вот только я, ненароком, одним словом, вычеркнула себя из ее состава.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Та-ак. Кто-нибудь ответит на вопросы? — задалась я вопросом в пространство, пока проверяла обмундирование.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ответил наставник.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Орки как орки, судя по описанию, немного диковатые, но шаманов в их рядах не было, как и магов, и это настораживало. Судя по их происхождению, орки являлись плодом генетических экспериментов антагониста этого мира, из первых эльфов, и соответственно магичить или хотя бы кидать дебафы они обязаны. Хотя, с тех пор много воды утекло, могли и слить все искусство манипуляции материей в военной машине. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внешнее описание темных тварей добавило радости. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Орки были хоть и отдельной расой, но являлись мобами, с которыми иметь дел никто не будет. Злые, жадные, уродливые твари с уязвимостью к солнечному свету. Не отличались большим умом и сообразительностью, брали свои победы чаще всего большим числом наподобие зергов. Ниже орков по опасности располагались гоблины, отличавшихся от первых только ущербностью комплекции.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В общем есть на ком разгуляться.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Из лагеря пошли на запад, вдоль отрога, решив сделать обход вокруг стоянки, и пока мы топали, я пыталась нащупать радаром хоть что-то стоящее охоты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«…Грызун. Птичка. Рептилия. Да когда это закончится? Птичка. У эльфов и то проще было и голова не болела. Грызун. Хм. А это кто, волк?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Появление незнакомого животного заставил меня остановиться. Рукой затормозила рядом идущего Кили, кивком указав в сторону странного объекта, сама также повернув голову, прислушалась к звукам. Животное приближалось очень быстро, но неровности местности не давали разглядеть существо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>По спине едва прошелся холодок, а меня уже сдернул с места Нори, едва разминув с мохнатым нечто, приземлившимся на то место, где я была секунду назад. Один из топоров наставника ударил по огромной морде, вначале лишая зверя зрения на правый глаз, а потом и активной мозговой деятельности. С другой стороны в почти мертвую тушку прилетело еще пару контрольных ударов. Мертвый зверь распростерся на земле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Моргнула. Мои ребята только что успокоили моба буквально с пару пинков, пускай он был простого типа, но имел тридцатый четвертый уровень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Порадоваться открывающимся перспективам не дали, на моем радаре появились еще две неучтенные зверюги, а выскочивший из кустов первый объект уже украшали стрелами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Двое, на четыре часа. — предупредила я дополнительно указав направление когтем и еще раз осмотревшись своим радаром на все триста шестьдесят градусов. Вовремя. Одно существо в какой-то момент разделилось. Возможно, бежали слишком тесно, а я толком еще не научилась распознавать сущности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Трое! — исправила я свои слова, уходя с линии атаки, чтобы не мешать ребятам работать. Стала отмечать особенности агрессивно настроенных «волков». Огромные комки серой, кое-где грязной шерсти на них походили мало, как внешностью, так и повадками, и смахивали больше на гиену. Основные атаки звери проводили мощными челюстями и массивными лапами. Организация действий между особями была на среднем уровне, лидера не было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И убедившись, что новых гостей не предвидится, уделила наконец внимание монстрам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На волков не похоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Варги, — выплюнул Торин, оценив ближайший трупик. — Возможно, разведчики.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так вот они какие. Оборотни?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. Искаженные твари. Как ты их вообще увидела? — Озвучил он общий вопрос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Скорее почувствовала, но это сейчас неважно. — Отмахнувшись от его вопроса, стала осматривать последнее тело. — Чьими они могут быть разведчиками?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Гоблинов, орков, непонятно. На них не было всадников, чтобы было у кого уточнить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О! Сарказм, неплохо. — Поднявшись, выдала вердикт осмотра пациентов. — На разведчиков не похожи. Все самцы, возможно изгнанные, исхудали больно, а подходящей еды тут, наверно, мало, раз они решились напасть на наш отряд.  Клыки, когти, хвосты брать будем или ну их?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зачем они тебе? — это уже Филя подал голос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как же. На сувениры. Но эти экземпляры думаю того не стоят. — Пнув серую тушку, развернулась к лагерю. — Кажется, орки на сегодня отменяются. Жаль. Идемте отдыхать?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спутники облегченно выдохнули, и мы поплелись назад.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так все-таки как ты их почувствовала? — Вопрос не давал Торину покоя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как хозяину подарком от кинжалов досталось. Теперь я чувствую всех… измененных на расстоянии пятидесяти шагов. — Объяснила я Лиду свойство радара, придержав часть информации, которая ему была ни к чему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Удобно. Может, и мне таким оружием обзавестись...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Можно попробовать, — пожала плечами. — Но тебе может выпасть нечто иное и не менее полезное чем мне. Уникальные вещи дают уникальные дары. Основываясь на форме и характеристиках владельца. Я чувствую окружение, и это свойство усилии кинжалы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Форма и владелец... — задумался Лид, и наш разговор сам собой свернулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обратно шли другой дорогой, настороженно и опасливо. Я все также ощупывала радаром округу, тренируясь не только «чувствовать» существ, но и понимать их количество, а то как-то с варгом нехорошо получилось. Нужно быстрее растолкать уснувшие привычки и довести их до полного автоматизма иначе буду постоянно пользоваться костылями прячась за спинами ребят.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вроде бы наше пати отсутствовало не так долго, а оставшиеся в лагере товарищи уже извелись. Некоторые даже усердно храпели, показывая на сколько они обеспокоены близостью опасных тварей. Найдя пыхтящую ушанку, улыбнулась ей. Хотелось поглубже зарыться в его куртку и забыться приятными снами, но, боюсь, остальные члены отряда не оценят это простое желание. Пришлось задушить этот порыв на корню.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не став влезать в начавшие разговоры о прогулке, пошла к своему месту и, устроившись в  спальнике, продолжила прерванное ранее чтение эпоса ранних эпох.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спустя пару часов, и мучительных метаний по спальнику в поисках удобного положения для сна, плюнула на это дело, и под удивленный взгляд оставленного в дозоре Рыжего, перетащила спальник поближе к Бофурке. Примостившись рядышком, не удержалась от пакости. Кончиком его же косички стала щекотать нос. Парень пытался отмахнуться от назойливой букашки, но она настойчиво возвращалась назад, ползая по носу туда-сюда, и только открыв глаза он понял, что так просто от этой вредины не отделаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Искра костра отразилось в глазах моей жертвы, после чего он сгреб меня в охапку вместе со спальником. В какой-то момент кончик носа оказался в опасной близости от моего лица, и я недолго думая, легонько цапнула его. Нос вырвался, и в ответ, мстительно потерся о щеку, стирая следы коварного преступления.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Второй раз твой трюк не сработает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А я вовсе не этого добивалась, — почти мурлыкала я, прижимаясь плотнее. Найдя уютное местечко, глаза без особых уговоров сами стали слипаться. — Там холодно, грустно и одиноко. Я буду спать тут. — Утвердила я свое решение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо. — Согласилась жертва, дополнительно укрывая нас своим плащом.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>День второй, после отбытия из Ривенделла. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Неисповедимы пути волшебника. Почти неделю мы добирались до Высокого перевала, петляя по неровной тропам. И каждый следующий день был почти копией предыдущего, лишь с легкой ноткой изменений в событиях: медитация, завтрак, обучение языкам, обед, медитация, чтение литературы, ежедневки с наставниками, ужин, чтение, сон.  Наверно, только горошины не давали мне заскучать окончательно, развлекая болтовней и шутками. Иногда вытаскивала ребят на охоту за редкой дичью, что попадалась нам в пути. Олени, бараны, масса пернатых, все от десятого до двадцать пятого уровня. Нормально фармить не получалась, мобов было мало, да и те, что попадались, бежали, едва завидев нашу ватагу, а такие звери как варги больше не встречались. Печально. Я бы не отказалась от трофея виде шкуры у камина.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Позже я лишилась и этого развлечения. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>На дороге через перевал живности совсем не было, кроме редких птиц, парящих вдалеке. Мое настроение портилось вместе с погодой. Даже открывавшиеся виды с высоты не радовали глаз. Чем выше мы поднимались, тем холоднее становилось. Снег, ветер и холод сопровождал нас уже вторые сутки. Зарывшись поглубже в свой плащ, порадовалась наличию у меня шапки. Отморозить уши не хотелось. Вначале, как и гномы, я боялась за свои ноги, но они, на удивление, не так сильно страдали, пока тушка находилась в тепле, и даже снег и холодные камни не доставляли особого дискомфорта.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так вот…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Теперь вместо утренних прогулок по округе за живностью, занималась медитацией. Приходилось основательно погружаться в себя, чтобы разложить все ощущения по полкам, правив свою чувствительность к окружающим существам: где, кто, в каком количестве. Расстояние радара от этого не увеличивалось, зато картинка окружающего мира постепенно становилась яснее. По крайней мере, многочисленные грызуны больше не мешали и да, я их теперь могла пересчитать поголовно, при условии, что никто не отвлекает в этот момент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В ходе разговоров с дедулей, выпытала из него немного интересного: о языках и письменности в общем и о лунных рунах в частности. Опять всплыла Мория и ее закоулки. Мой интерес к этим землям возрос на порядок. Стану сильнее, обязательно обшарю эту локацию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Из неприятно-приятного. Случилось страшное: теперь я ответственная за готовку обеда!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что любому мужчине нужно для счастья? Правильно, полный желудок вкусной еды. А с моим навыком кулинара, да с приправами, завоевать расположение мужского коллектива не составило большого труда. Эти гады сговорились и объявили об этом на третий день, дружно сев у разгорающегося костра и глядя на меня голодно-умоляющими глазами. Я, конечно, была польщена, что мою стряпню оценили, но все же предпочитаю готовить по своему собственному желанию. Но вид несчастных голодных мужиков разжалобил мое бедное сердечко. Пришлось, чести ради и к удовольствию моего внутреннего зверинца, сторговать по одному безобидному желанию с каждого накормленного мной желудка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наш командир пострадал первым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—…этими упрись сюда, а большим придерживай тут и здесь. Вот, молодец. Теперь подвигай этими двумя пальцами. Да нет, не так.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Торин сопел, но пытался повторить мои движения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не понимаю я, как ими двигать надо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почти как при письме, но основное давление на безымянный, он ведущий палец, указательный лишь следует за ним, а большим ты должен помогать им обоим при движении. — Я медленно повторила движение, повернув руку так, чтобы ему проще было рассмотреть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О Махал! Зачем же так извращаться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сам виноват. Теперь терпи и повторяй.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нахмурив брови, он снова взялся за дело, а я сижу наблюдаю, как он пытается есть палочками. Нет, не моими, они ему слишком тонкими и хрупкими оказались. Эти палочки выстрогал Бифур из какой-то ветки для костра, что мы взяли с собой в горы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот представь. Приходят к тебе эльфы с дипломатическим визитом. Такие все напыщенные и утонченные. А ты им на стол салат соломкой нарубленный без соуса, и пусть пытаются его подцепить вилкой. Ты же берешь свои серебряные палочки, инкрустированные драгоценными камнями, ловко и без спешки уничтожаешь содержимое своей тарелки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Торин во время моего монолога попытался схватить разъезжающимися палочками кусок мяса у себя в тарелке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что-то «ловко» у меня совсем не получается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это как с мечем. …они продолжение твоей руки… Со временем научишься, просто не забывай практиковаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Несчастный кусок мяса очередной раз выскользнул из западни и плюхнулся на камень. Торин, воткнув в жаркое ненавистные палкии протянув ко мне руку, чуть ли не рыча, потребовал:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отдай ложку! Я поесть хочу нормально, а не мучаться…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Знаешь. — Не обратила на его злость внимания, продолжила наставления. — Мой дядя говаривал: если не можешь есть палочками, то будешь ходить голодной. Не помогать! — Шлепнула половником по руке Пончика, протягивающего свою ложку узбаду. — Торин, неужели ты так легко сдашься? — Надавила я на самое больное его место, гордость.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поиграв желваками, заодно просверлив во мне дырку, Лид предпринял новую попытку совладать с непривычным ему инструментом и строптивой едой. Подцепив с третьего захода кусок мяса, медленно, страхуя тарелкой, отправил его в рот.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну вот. Молодец. Осталось закрепить результат.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Едва тарелка Лида опустела наполовину, как я сжалилась над несчастным, и почти остывшим блюдом, вернула ложку его хозяину. Две минуты спустя, снова наполнила тарелку горячей добавкой, в награду за вредность. Метод «кнута и пряника» в действии. Последней обедала уже сама, показывая пример мастерства владения необычным столовым прибором. Позже, после этого действа, отряд роптал, пытаясь представить какая же их ждет участь, если я так измываюсь над первой своей жертвой. Я старательно держала на лице акулью улыбку, дабы они не расслаблялись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ближе к вечеру Гэндальф, вглядевшись в горизонт, расстроил известием о намечающемся шторме. Пришлось в спешном порядке искать более надежное убежище, нежели чем широкий уступ скалы, называвшийся по ошибке дорогой. Вдобавок к порывистому ветру, вскоре полил дождь вперемешку со снегом, что быстро развеяло мое хорошее настроение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Можете посмеяться, но меня едва не сносило ветром с тропы, и я держалась за Уголька так крепко, как только могла. Гномы уверенно топали вперед, а вот нашим пони приходилось совсем несладко. Старая тропа была испещрена неровностями и трещинами, а намокнув, стала еще опаснее: какой-нибудь пони то и дело спотыкался на скользких камнях. Опасаясь за ноги животных, завязав им глаза, под уздцы, медленно вели их вперед. Потерять сейчас хоть одного пони, было бы сродни трагедии. Мысль остаться без транспорта и провизии посреди нигде совсем не радовала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Первые вспышки молний ознаменовали радость. Вернулся отправленный вперед Звездочка и объявил, что отыскал подходящее для нас убежище — сухую свободную пещеру. Приободрившись, двинули к ней. На входе же внезапно возник затор. Проход внутрь был слишком узок для нашего транспорта, навьюченного грузом. Пришлось освобождать животных от вещей и по очереди заводить их, устраивая затем в тупиковом отнорке. Оставив там Уголька ужинать овсом из торбы, под неярким светом светлячка-фонарика, осмотрела наше убежище.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скошенный в левый бок высокий свод, скальная порода под ногами не несла на себе отметин обжитости пещеры, не было никаких признаков костей, только наносимый ветром сор. В дальний конец пещеры свет не попадал, и там плескалась тьма. Сев на ближайший камушек, зажевала «ленивый ролл» в походном исполнении — вяленое мясо обернутое вокруг сухаря. И ожидая решения начальства о дальнейших распоряжениях, стала разглядывать тени.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На ухо зловеще прошептали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А вдруг медведь выскочит?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда потрошить его сами будете, как и убираться после этого грязного дела. — флегматично ответила я и вытащила из сумки еще один ролл.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ответь, чем тебя испугать можно? — Камень напротив занял Филька. — Летучие мыши и крысы тебя ведь тоже не пугают?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. У меня был ручной серый крыс по имени Степа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А пауки? — Подсел к брату Кили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Разводила в банке. Получала за это розгами от маменьки. — Выдала братьям по парочке своих роллов. Захрустели уже втроем. — Дом, видите ли, паутиной из-за них зарос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты боишься высоты. — Высказал свои наблюдения Ори, и плюхнувшись рядом, протянул лапку за угощением. — Так вцепилась в своего пони.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это не из-за высоты. — Выдала ему тоже парочку роллов. — Легкая я слишком, ветром сдувает. Хоть камни в карманах держи. — Пошутила я, и задумалась. — Если подумать, я и сама не знаю, чего именно боюсь. Не спорю, есть вещи, которые меня пугают, но страха, как такового не вызывают. Так что, можете смело продолжать свои попытки, глядишь чего откопаем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сказано вам. Никакого огня. — Рявк Лида прервал наше общение. — Запах может привлечь нежелательных гостей, да и дыму некуда выходить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Аргумент. Задохнуться нам, правда, не грозило, но и сидеть в дыму тоже мало радости. Хотя оставаться без горячего в желудке, да и на ночь глядя тоже не улыбалось. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Подергав за кончик свою шапку скосила глаза сначала на светляк, потом на волшебника, его создавшего. Вспыхнувшая идея разогнала скуку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ребятки, наполните-ка мне котел водичкой. — Попросила я братьев, и поднявшись, направилась к волшебнику. Он тоже должен был мне простое желание, так пускай поработает конфоркой. — Уважаемый Гэндальф, хочу стребовать долг на общее благо. Покипятите пожалуйста нам водичку в котле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А что тут такого? Я сама, когда магом играла, огненные заклинания развивала именно таким вот образом. Создать фаербол и плюнуть им не проблема, а вот удерживать его на ладони продолжительное время — задача не из простых. Качается одновременно, как умение стихий в общем, так и концентрация в частности. Так что, пусть дедуля потренируется, для него это будет полезно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Маг критически осмотрел сначала мою персону, затем котел. Попытался наверно понять, в своем ли я уме. Пришлось добавить аргументов, не забыла я изобразить ангелочка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А я быстро что-нибудь приготовлю…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да, сейчас было время ужина, но если я его не приготовлю, то мы дружно будем жевать сухой паек, запивая его холодной водой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тебе только подогреть?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Было бы замечательно минут пятнадцать-двадцать поддерживать определенную температуру, тогда блюдо получится вкуснее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Волшебник хмыкнул, оценив степень моей наглости. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Час спустя внутри нас плескался походный вариант лагмана, и рейд счастливо располагался на ночевку в тесной, как оказалась пещерке. Я уже привычно кинула спальник рядом со своей грелкой, и укрывшись плащом, почти сразу же отключилась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Утомительный оказался денек, хотя ничего в общем то и не происходило.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Потерянный и Найденный</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пробежавший по спине холодок заставил проснуться и проверить, откуда дует.</p><p>Тушка оказалась укрыта со всех сторон, да и спину грел Бофур, холоду там взяться было неоткуда. Пришлось приподняться на локтях и осмотреться основательнее: относительная тишина, грозы не слышно, мрак пещеры разгоняет фонарик наставника, а он сам сидел в углу и что-то точил. Переключится на радар не успела.</p><p>Пол чуть дрогнул и резко перешел из своего горизонтального положения в вертикаль. Встреча с твердой поверхностью едва не выбила дух, срезав с пяток процентов НР, но перемещение тела в пространстве на этом не закончилось. Дальше, по головокружительному желобу-серпантину кубарем покатилась вниз, и судя по выразительным матам с боков, не я одна проделывала этот нелегкий путь. Ругательства как и мысли, вертелись вместе с окружающим миром и не желали останавливаться.</p><p>Второе приземление оказалось гораздо мягче. Подо мной дернулось нечто белое-волосатое.</p><p>— Утречка, Балин. Голова что-то кружится. Надеюсь, ты не против если я тут немного полежу.</p><p>— Аналогично, — прохрипел Зам в ответ, тоже пытавшийся остановить карусель в голове.</p><p>Прийти в себя не дали. Сверху меня, как колбаску в этом бутерброде, придавило чьё-то тяжёлое тело, срезав бар жизни на десятую часть, и сразу уши резанул противный нарастающий визг, повесив дебаф «ошеломление».</p><p>Я застонала от безысходности ситуации: прижатая с двух сторон телами товарищей, отрезало всякую возможность скрыться от неприятеля. Еще этот противный дебаф, не дающий сориентироваться в пространстве. Если выражаться цензурно — все было очень плохо.</p><p>Но я ошиблась.</p><p>Стоило противнику приблизиться, как озноб пробежался по всему позвоночнику и заставил шевелиться волосы под шапкой.</p><p>Гоблины! И, судя по запаху, самый отвратительный их вариант. Скупо порадовалась своей манере одеваться в мужскую одежду, пойми эта погань, что поймали женщину… Мда. В общем, пока я находилась в западне, ничего хорошего тут меня все равно не ждало.</p><p>Загребущие лапы гоблинов, стащив с меня ношу виде гнома, добрались и до моей несчастной тушки и мельком осмотрев на наличие оружия, потащили за остальными поднятыми из кучи-малы ребятами.</p><p>Гномы пытались освободиться, огрызаясь и скидывая с себя кривых уродцев, но этих гадов было слишком много, место откинутого или убитого тут же занимали еще двое, а то и трое гоблинов сразу. Удивительно, но волшебника среди нас не было, что наводило на нехорошие мысли. Очередной болезненный тычок под ребра заставил задуматься о других проблемах, чем потерянный для нас маг.</p><p>Нас тащили по переплетению неровных грубых туннелей с тусклыми чадящими факелами по бокам туннеля. В какой-то момент спину резко обожгло, заставив вскрикнуть и крепко выругаться на довольного произведенным эффектом погонщика а в сознании взвыли близнецы, что жаждали покарать обидчика своего хозяина. </p><p>Следующий щелчок хлыста уже не принес ему радости. Парни в отличие от меня пострадали меньше и гораздо сильнее этих заморышей. Сдернутому с помоста гоблину, судя по звукам, не хило так прилетело по морде. Хруст кости и хлюпанье крови этого гада немного облегчили болезненные ощущения от рассеченной спины. Наружу вырвалась «голодная» улыбочка, и я немедленно послала ее другому погонщику. Гоблин торопливо присел убираясь с прицела. </p><p>Туннели чередовались хлипкими мостками и снова тоннелями, в некоторых из них полностью отсутствовало освещение, но гоблинам это не мешало тащить нас в полной темноте неизвестно куда. Дорога потеряла всякий смысл еще на двенадцатом повороте налево, правда, уверенность ведущих нас тварей в выбранном пути не говорила, что мы могли потеряться.</p><p> </p><p>Путешествие по закоулкам гоблинских нор закончилось также, как и началось: неожиданно вывалившись на площадку в огромной пещере с кривыми постройками из разного мусора.</p><p>— О! Вижу мастеров дендроидно-кунабарабранного метода. — Не сдержала я восхищения местной архитектурой.</p><p>— Что? — вякнул один из держащих меня тварей.</p><p>— Хорошо, говорю строите, из дерьма и палок, — пояснила я свои слова, получив за это ощутимый удар когтями в плечо. Целился правда этот гад в голову, но меня успели дернуть чьи-то руки, убирая с линии удара, запихивая в центр сгрудившся вокруг меня ребят.</p><p>— Не высовывайся, — прошептал на ухо Торин.</p><p>— А тебе не кажется, что твое предупреждение несколько запоздало? Мы уже вляпались по самые брови Гэндальфа. И я не представляю, как мы будем выбраться из этой отхожей ямы.</p><p>Рядом заворчал Оин, в спешном порядке пытаясь сладить с раной, но пока от его суеты легче мне не становилось, нервы дергало еще сильнее, а на глаза наворачивались слезы.</p><p>Состояние аватары стало пугающим. Бар жизни теперь едва дотягивал до половины и продолжал медленно таять вместе с ручейком крови из раны на спине и плече. Плюс, набор дебафов от визга и шума создаваемыми этими тварями, немало сократил параметры.</p><p>Заскрипела зубами от злости. </p><p>Пока я строила планы мести, на сцену вышло… выкатилось… вывалилось главное действующее лицо этого балагана. Именной рейдовый босс, тридцатого уровня…</p><p>— Ха! — вырвался из меня чуть истеричный смешок. — Все чудесатей и чудесатей.</p><p>Окружающие гоблины, истолковали мой смешок на свой лад.</p><p>— Правильно, трепещи раб перед его толстейшеством! — Донеслось с одной стороны.</p><p>— Скоро он заставит вас сладко петь криками боли и страдания. —  Поддержала их другая.</p><p>И эти острословы дружно загоготали.</p><p>Тем временем, массивная туша разжиревшего хобгоблина, не удостоив нас даже взглядом, прошествовала к своему трону на дальнем от нас конце площадки, и разместив там свою задницу удобнее, он лениво скосил глаза на горку наших вещей у своих ног.</p><p>— Что это за отбросы вы мене тут притащили?</p><p>— Гномы, Ваше злопыхательство. — Ответил, согнувшись в три погибели, один из гоблинов, что сопровождали нас сюда. — Пойманы недавно в передней галерее.</p><p>— И что же они там делали?</p><p>— Ваша бородавчатость, они без спросу хотели залезть в ваши земли, но мы поймали их раньше, чем они могли навредить Вам.</p><p>— Вот как. Радует, что вы их поймали первыми.</p><p>То, что выползло на морду этой бородавке-переростку, сложно было назвать улыбкой, даже окружающих нас гоблинов от такой «радости» перекосило еще больше обычного.</p><p>— Но что же мне теперь с ними делать… — задумался хобгоблин.</p><p>Подойдя к куче вещей, стал ковырять в ней концом своего жезла. Откинув чей-то плащ, увидел наше оружие и отшотнувшись, со всей дури впечаталася в каменную спинку своего трона, заорав так, что все окружающие гоблины припали к земле, а у меня уши заложило, подарив еще один дебаф на порядок сильнее, чем его поданные.</p><p>— Убийцы! Они пришли от эльфов! — Ненависть и злоба плескались в его голосе. — Порвите их на кусочки! Убить! А эту мерзость, — указал он на меч Лида, — утопить его в яме. Немедленно!</p><p>Гоблины разом ринулись исполнять приказ своего короля, нахлынув на нас со всех сторон и, захлебнулась в яркой вспышке над нашими головами, а затем их визг и крики боли заставили заткнуть уши. Шок, вкупе с ослеплением, окончательно вывел меня из строя, заставив повиснув жалкой тряпочкой на чьих-то плечах, судя по запаху мяты, это был нянь.</p><p>Очередным стоном прокляла свою бесполезность.</p><p>Что я могла сделать на своем шестнадцатом уровне? Умеренно раскачаться в яслях не дали, потащив сразу на поиски приключений. Прошли мимо горы опыта в Бри и его закоулков. Я, конечно, урвала немного в Ривенделле и по пути, но это были сущие крохи. Задания с опытом просто не попадались. Только специализированные или с наградой виде вещей и…</p><p>Захотелось в глупости своей побиться головой о стену. Что я немедленно сделала о ближайшего к голове гнома. Банально забыть о своих умениях, это надо умудриться. Но, находясь в бою, распределять очки навыков невозможно, так что, придется пользоваться тем, что есть.</p><p>Наконец, перейдя на радар, осмотрелась. Возникшая картина немного порадовала. Гэндальф оказался жив, здоров и, очевидно, только что нас всех спас от гибели. Сейчас он бежал где-то впереди, расчищая и указывая путь отступления.</p><p>Рейд пер напролом сквозь толпы гоблинов, избавляясь от противника всевозможными способами, в дело шло не только оружие, но подручные средства: брусья, лестницы и камни. А за нами набирал обороты «паровоз» из мобов, грозя захлестнуть собой, стоило нам только остановиться хоть на мгновение.</p><p>Жаль, что с повышением уровня, здоровье и силы не восстанавливаются, а так было бы замечательно. Получил уровень — и снова здоров, можно воевать дальше. Красота.</p><p>Сначала бег рейда замедлился, а спустя пару минут и вовсе остановился. Дорогу дальше перекрывала точно такая же волна погани, что и догоняла нас с зади.</p><p>Вздохнув, достала радостных близнецов и врубила свое умение берсерка. По телу пробежала освежающая волна спокойствия, и мне резко полегчало. Соскользнув со спины Дори, с криком — Лиро-о-ой Дженкинс! — с кличем я врубилась в потеху.</p><p>Минута. Восемнадцатый уровень!</p><p>Хоть атаки у меня и не хватает, немного помочь ребятам я могла. Уворачиваясь от атак, раздавала каждому противнику по одному-двум ударам, добивая или замедляя их, подставляя под дамаг моих танков.</p><p>Расщелина, хлипкий мост и две дороги: та, по которой мы пришли и та, по которой намеревались уйти отсюда, и они обе битком набиты гоблинами, которые едва ли не друг друга скидывали, в попытках к нам добраться. Вот вам и зерг-раш во всей красе. И даже если бы мы были в полной боевой готовности, такое количество гоблинов нам было не по силам перемолоть.</p><p>Две минуты. Время потихоньку утекает, а волшебник не мог найти выхода из этой плачевной ситуации, и пытался дальше пробиться на другую сторону расщелины.</p><p>В принципе, это было логично: перебраться туда и обрушить за собой мост. Что проделывали уже неоднократно, вот только противника от этого не становилось меньше, а силы наши таяли.</p><p>Три минуты. Кто бы мог подумать, что финальный босс данжа мог просто так нас отпустить, не попрощавшись. Мы пробились аж до середины моста, вот только возникшая сзади туша хобгоблина развернула основных наших дамагеров, и продвижение вперед остановилось.</p><p>Следующие события стали роковыми.</p><p>Набрав в грудь воздуха и пафоса, дедуля оприходует посохом по макушке эту бородавку-переростка и затем мечом нашинковывает рейд босса в одно лицо, и при этом не морщится!</p><p>Не ожидавшая такого спектакля, я застываю на месте, пытаясь подобрать челюсть, и в этот момент на меня сваливается какая-то образина, сталкивая с моста. И я, сцепившись с этой тварью, лечу в бездну.</p><p>Четыре минуты. Дух иссякает и навык последнего шанса отключается, а аватара вновь приземлилась на твердую поверхность.</p><p>…</p><p>Внимание! Вы погибли!</p><p>Вспомнить последний сон?</p><p>...</p><p>Воспользовавшись заминкой решила разложить все по полочкам.</p><p>И так, что мы имеем… Блуждающий данж со входом из пещеры, которая совершенно ничем не отличающаяся от остальных трех виденных нами: чуть шире и глубже врезается в скалу. Почти весь рейд попал в ловушку, за исключением мага, который пришел нас спасти. Все вещи, включая пони потеряны. Хотя, свое оружие ребята смогли вернуть. Выпинать парней из пещеры банально не успею. Вход в пещеру слишком узкий для двоих, а ведь у нас был еще Пончик, тот еще стройняшка! </p><p>Вещи… Некоторые вещи я могу спасти, но вот пони… Животных жалко.</p><p>Никидав примерный план действий, дала старт на загрузку с последнего сохранения.</p><p> </p><p>Привкус горечи стал первым ощущением пробуждения. Стоило только ощутить контроль над телом, как я приняла вертикальное положение и одновременно оповестив рейд о надвигающейся опасности:</p><p>— Гоблины! Мы в ловушке у гоблинов!</p><p>— Что? — Послышался сонный голос, непонимающий происходящие.</p><p>Накинув куртку, глянула на рюкзак, но тут же отбросила все мысли, связанные с ним. Сам он по объему в инвентарь не залазил, а копаться, выбирая нужное, значит попусту терять время. Спешно выкинула из личного инвентаря ненужные вещи, вместо них размещая в ячейках более важные, то, что было потеряно в первый заход.</p><p>«Так… Плащ, пояс, дырокол, меч… Меч!»</p><p>Подтверждая мои слова, меч в руках Торина сиял бело-голубым светом, невольно превращая его из фэнтезийного гнома в джедая.</p><p>— Как? — Задались более правильным вопросом вояки, озираясь по сторонам.</p><p>— Десять секунд. Атака снизу. Выбраться не успеваем. — Прыжок к Лиду, выхватываю навыком у него меч и убираю в подобранные ножны и прячу его в инвентарь. И стоило ногам ощутить легкую дрожь каменного пола, как я испуганной кошкой сиганула к проходу в пещеру. — Верну позже. Берегите головы!</p><p> Возмутиться моим поведением гномы не успели, пол дрогнул, перейдя из горизонтали в вертикаль, и они дружно полетели вниз. </p><p>Краем сознания отметила мелькнувшее серое пятно, загородившее вход в пещеру. В него-то я и врезалась на полном ходу, не успев затормозить. Пазл начинал складываться. Силенок у дедули оказалось непомерно много, и он не только устоял от нашей сшибки, но и успел подхватить мое летящее по инерции в обратную сторону тело.</p><p>— Гэндальф, беда! Пещера оказалась ловушкой, — затараторила я вполне очевидную новость. Плита, ранее служившая полом, медленно возвращалась на свое место.</p><p>— Вижу, — нахмурился он. — Моя вина. Не проверил ее лучше.</p><p>Преодолев последние сантиметры, плита со щелчком встала на место, и маг, войдя внутрь (я все еще болталась у него на руке) ударил посохом о камень, к чему-то прислушиваясь.</p><p>Последовала его примеру. Прикрыв глаза, переключилась на радар, сосредоточилась на существах вокруг нас. Скалы, что еще вчера вечером были пусты, теперь заполняли около полусотни гоблинов, и часть из них неспешно направлялась в сторону пони…</p><p>Великолепно! Теперь мне есть на ком качаться. Но вот беда — как это сделать? Обычно в данжи не сваливаются спросонья, а готовятся к прохождению заранее, имея подготовленный план действий команды и планомерно зачищают комнату за комнатой… Да и неожиданные ловушки чаще всего оказываются вполне ожидаемыми.</p><p>Пустив светляк вперед себя, Гэндальф широким шагом направился к отнорку, опустив по пути свою ношу, то есть поставил меня на пол.</p><p>— Нужно отпустить животных, — сухо отметил маг. — Дальше они нам не понадобятся.</p><p>Кивнула, приняв его решение и молча принялась помогать, тихо радуясь, что хотя бы так у них будет шанс выжить. Вдвоем мы, как можно быстрее разрезав путы, удерживающие ноги лошадей, выгоняли их пока в основную пещеру.</p><p>Не успели. Еще трое пони стояли у дальней стены, когда она стала отходить назад. Гоблины не просто так направлялись именно в эту сторону. Вот он, еще один вход в данж, более привычный и безопасный.</p><p>Меланхолично висевший над нашими головами светляк метнулся в образовавшуюся между скалами щель, а Гэндальф повел своим посохом, будто прицеливаясь и следующую секунду за дверью стало резко нехорошо, отметки на радаре стали гаснуть одна за другой.</p><p>Мои глаза округлились от удивления. Судя по треску и вставшим дыбом волосам, там прошлись заклинанием цепной молнии. Это вам не простенькое заклинание первого уровня, доступное всем магам, а умение порядком выше. Огонь, воздух… Сколько загадок скрыто в этом дедуле, жаль покопаться в нем нету возможности. Встряхнув головой, выбросила несвоевременные мысли. Сейчас нужно было заняться совсем другими делами.</p><p>Волшебник подрядил своего жеребца отвести наших пони обратно в Ривенделл. Пожелав им счастливого пути, вернулась в пещеру. Огляделась.</p><p>Удивительно, но несколько вещей так и остались на своих местах: котел, что в самом углу, да парочка плащей, подвешенных на торчащих из стены камнях. Подхватив их, свернула вместе со своим в тугой узел, убрала в инвентарь. Котёл же так и остался стоять в углу. Эта вещь была мне не по «карману».</p><p>Пока маг возился с заклинившей дверью, было немного времени для подготовки. Хлебнув отвара из аптечки, запустила на всякий случай регенерацию здоровья. Теперь можно одеться. Пояс занял свое место, справа повис дырокол, слева меч. Проверила сапоги и их содержимое. Все было на месте. Почему их не обыскали тогда, было непонятно, да и уже не важно.</p><p>Теперь внимания требовали мои параметры. Ловкости у меня было достаточно, последний бой хорошо это показал, а вот «берсерку» нужно увеличить время любыми способами, плюс та же защита от дебафов. </p><p>Открыла окно персонажа и ужаснулась! Пятнадцатая. Потеряла целый уровень!</p><p>Утрата опыта — это неизбежная плата за возрождение, но чтобы откатится по левлу… Такое в играх бывает очень редко. Уровень сейчас, а потом они превращаются в десяток… и… Но лучше об этом сейчас не думать.</p><p>Рефлексировать по этому поводу не стала, сделав то, что было необходимо в данный момент, а именно, закинула все, что накопила в дух, ощутив разлившуюся внутри пустоту и холод. Очень неприятный откат у этого параметра.</p><p>Все, теперь я готова на ратные подвиги.</p><p> </p><p>Когда каменная плита, что служила дверью, наконец-то отошла на достаточное расстояние, чтобы маг сумел протиснуться в коридор за ней, я уже успела облутать дохлых гоблинов. Сюда мне удалось протиснуться чуть раньше, чтобы выяснить, что тут произошло и помочь открыть дверь. Как оказалось, молниями сбило немного камней и они то и застопорили плиту.</p><p>Едва прошли внутрь туннеля, как волшебник обнажил свой меч, тот мягко сиял лазурью, а не светился синевой, как у Торина. Хотя, сходство с космическими рыцарями было гораздо больше и одежда подходящая у мага, шляпу осталось только убрать.</p><p>— Держись рядом. — Ничего не объясняя приказал он, и отправив на поиски пути бледно-желтого светляка, зашагал вслед поисковику.</p><p>Мне ничего не оставалось делать, как достать близнецов и молча пойти за ним. Только в пути я заметила оповещение о новом задании, а открыв информацию, даже успокоилась немного, увидев привычное требование на полную зачистку этого логова от его жителей. Правда, наградой у него был совсем скромный, простой титул: Убийца Гоблинов. Что он из себя представляет и какие плюшки с собой несёт, было непонятно, но круглая цифра в тысячу голов пока пугала.</p><p> </p><p>Вновь хитросплетения переходов и туннелей, несколько похожих дыр были замечены даже на потолке. Может, то был выходы других ловушек… Не знаю, времени разглядывать не было. Гэндальф спешил со всех ног, набрав довольно приличную скорость для своего внешнего вида и на пределе моих скромных способностей, передвигаясь практически бегом, боясь потерять.</p><p>Полетам в бездну редких гоблинов, что встречались нам по пути перестала удивляться еще на первом десятке, и уже провожала их с легкой грустью и толикой зависти способностям мага. Дедуля на полном ходу, без каких-либо заклинаний, отмахивался то посохом, то мечом, раздавая кривым тварюшкам несовместимые с жизнью тумаки и ранения.</p><p>Сколько нас вели в первый раз я не помнила, зато вместе с волшебником до нужного места я добралась минут за сорок. Светляк он развеял чуть раньше, чем мы увидели заполненную народом площадку, и теперь, затаившись в тени, выясняли обстановку.</p><p>Находились мы справа и чуть сзади от хобгоблина и вполне все хорошо все обозревали. Не знаю, как это вышло, но подозреваю, что светляк не просто короткую дорогу выбирал, а по велению волшебника еще и удобный маршрут составил, без особых неприятностей.</p><p>На площадке же все было, как в прошлый раз: толпа гоблинов, удерживающих наших товарищей, бородавка-переросток, восседающий на своем кривом троне. Вот только вещи уже не лежали аккуратной кучкой, а были разбросаны по центру площадки, Лид стоял впереди и получал словесные оплеухи от бородавки. А еще к ним приближалась галдящая на все лады процессия, тащя подозрительного вида механизмы.</p><p>— Прикрой глаза, — посоветовал маг и вскинул руку с посохом, прицеливаясь куда-то поверх головы бородавки.</p><p>Поспешила выполнить указания, заодно, радаром проверить дорогу, по которой мы сюда пришли, до площадки он не дотягивался. И вскоре до ушей донесся отчаянный визг, возвещавший о начале операции по спасению гномов.</p><p>Открыв глаза, на секунду замерла от открывшейся красоты. Сияющие искры медленно осыпались на всю площадку и ближайшие строения, и если бы не крики боли и ярости, то можно было подумать, что тут проходит праздник. Очнулась от зрелища, только когда его заслонила спина Гэндальфа, напомнив мне, зачем мы тут, и вслед за магом я выбежала на площадку. Как ни странно, но хобгоблина тут уже не было, возможно сбежал раньше, чем мы успели подняться.</p><p>Присевшие от яркой вспышки парни удивленно озирались на искорки и корчившихся вокруг гоблинов. Кажется, для них гипнотический эффект огня был столь же прекрасен как и для меня. Не знаю, чем маг приложил на этот раз этих уродцев, но наших товарищей оно не трогало, осыпаясь с них безобидным конфетти.</p><p>— К оружию! — Громогласно возвестил волшебник, активируя рефлексы у гномов.</p><p>Очнувшиеся парни, откинув от себя орущих тварей двинули к центру, ища свое оружие. Я же скользнула к Торину, и встретив круглые от удивления глаза, лукаво улыбнулась вручив меч.</p><p>— Ты? Как?</p><p>— Не ждали? А мы приперлись! — Ляпнула я, театрально разведя руки и едва наклонив голову, а следующую секунду закружилась опасной юлой в безумном танце, набирая опыт до потерянного уровня. Близнецы слаженно ликовали в руках, выпивая из моих врагов жизни.</p><p>Гоблины, в отличии от бородавки варьировались от двадцатого, до двадцать пятого уровня, и трех — четырех ударов по критическим точкам вполне хватало, чтобы отправить их в ноль. Главное, не останавливаться, остановка была равносильна смерти.</p><p>Жалобный звон заставил обратить на себя взгляд. Великолепная арфа валялась в щепках своего футляра, а несколько коротких чудом оставшихся целыми струн, рыдали по своей печальной судьбе.</p><p>Долг гоблинов скакнул на один пункт, за этот инструмент они отдельно у меня помучаются.</p><p>— За мной! Бегом! — Скомандовал маг и ринулся к тому же проходу, откуда мы пришли.</p><p>Подобрав чудом уцелевший лук, забросила его в инвентарь. К сожалению, колчана нигде не было видно, а стрелы же были разбросаны по всей площадке и по большей части сломаны. Мысленно махнув на них рукой, пристроилась за спиной у Звездочки, его стиль боя мне был знаком и я вполне могла под него подстроится, чтобы не попасть под удар. Следом бежал Оин, замыкающим стал Пончик.</p><p>На третьем повороте Гэндальф сменил маршрут, ведя нас на запад и под уклон. Тоннель закончился и мы выпали в грот, застроенный ветхими гоблинскими строениями, твердый камень под ногами заменили на дощатые мостки, не внушающие мне никакого доверия. Но ор отошедших от устроенного магом шока гоблинов, которые стремились вернуть ускользающую из лап добычу, заставил ноги двигаться быстрее.</p><p>Иногда на голову, словно перхоть, сыпались отряды этих тварей, не принося нам, в принципе, никакого вреда. Рейд все также двигался по намеченному волшебником пути, пока мы не наткнулись на улепетывающего хобгоблина с толпой охраны.</p><p>Покосилась на мага и попыталась определить ход его мыслей, но сразу же сдалась, не до этого стало. Хобгоблин, завидев за нашими спинами толпу своих подчиненных, сначала бросил в бой свою охрану, а распознав у Гэндальфа и Торина эльфийские клинки и вовсе рассвирепел, и своей огромной тушей, как тараном побежал на наш отряд, размахивая своим жезлом на манер дубины. От нее мне увернуться удалось, а вот лапища, что летела следом, меня поймала и зашвырнула в раскрытый зев грота.</p><p>Классические крики ребят стали мне утехой, а в голове мелькнула череда многосоставных нецензурных выражений по поводу потерянной шапки.</p><p> </p><p>Полет оказался не столь долгим, как ожидался, и вскоре моя тушка повстречалась твердой поверхностью воды. В этот раз мое умение меня спасло от гибели, а вот от шока уберечь не смогло, и я, не имея возможности пошевелиться, шла медленно ко дну ледяного озера.</p><p>Мысленную дискуссию на тему, что произойдет раньше «замерзну или утону», прервали два огромных глаза, блеснувшие в воде рядом со мной. Через мгновение глаза исчезли, зато появилось движение воды. Вслед за этим спало и оцепенение, я самостоятельно погребла к  поверхности воды. Вдохнув не стала дергаться дабы не беспокоить моего неожиданного спасителя. Кто он такой я не видела, тащили меня за шкирку и, что немаловажно, одной рукой.</p><p>— Плес-с-ск и блес-с-ск, моя прелес-с-сть! Угощ-щщеньеце на с-с-славу! С-с-сладкий кус-с-сочек для нас-с-с! — Прошипел мой спаситель на разные голоса.</p><p>«Отлично! Быть сожраной нагой с раздвоением личности, это что-то новенькое.» — Мелькнула у меня мысль.</p><p>— У-уверяю вас, — заговорила я с ним дрожа от холода. — Хоббиты о-очень ядовиты и не-е годятся в пищу. Даж-же гоблины мной поб-брезговали, выкинув ка-ак мусор.</p><p>Всякое движение остановилось, а сбоку опять появились огромные бледные глаза.</p><p>— Оно ещще живо, моя прелес-с-сть?</p><p>— Ж-живо. — Подтвердила я и предложила. — Но мож-жет пог-говорим на бер-регу? Там оп-пределенно бу-удет удобнее…</p><p>— Говорить? Оно хочет бес-с-седовать! — Обрадовалась нага и поплыла куда-то влево. — С-с-сюда.</p><p>Мне же пришлось грести самостоятельно, благо до берега оставалось совсем недалеко и, едва выбравшись из воды на голые камни, достала узел с плащами.</p><p>— Буквально одну минуточку, — забалтывала я существо, пока одевала свой плащ, — так мне будет удобнее общаться.</p><p>— Волшшебство! Оно творит волшшебство, моя прелес-с-сть! — Зашипело сбоку. — Мы тоже умеем, это не с-с-сложно. С-с-стоит только одеть… Замолчи! — резко оборвало существо само себя.</p><p>Завязав обратно оставшиеся вещи, закинула их в инвентарь, и закутавшись плотнее в полы, плаща развернулась к спасителю. Только тогда поняла, что общалась совсем не с нагой.</p><p>Меня разглядывал голый, тощий, бледный человечек, если судить по пропорциям, примерно моего роста, с зеркальными тарелкам глаз и почти лысой головой. Сидел он на камне и больше напоминал мне анорексичную лягушку, чем представителя прямоходящей расы. И сверкал именем собственным с фиолетовым ореолом! Это существо было порядком выше, чем бородавка-переросток, причем, уровней эдак на двадцать, а то и больше.</p><p>Общаться с ним резко расхотелось.</p><p>— Добрый…. м-м… Доброго времени суток. — Улыбаться не стала, черт его знает, как существо на это отреагирует.</p><p>— Доброе оно, когда желудок полон. — Логично заключило существо. — Что, что ес-с-сть хоббис-с-с? — Задалось вопросом существо, подползая ближе.</p><p>— Разумное и крайне ядовитое растение. — Пояснила я надеясь, что в таком сочетании жрать точно не станут, но на всякий случай достала коготь и предупредила. — А еще у меня есть острые шипы. Так что будьте осторожны.</p><p>Человечек озадаченно сел на пятую точку.</p><p>— Трава, мох, невкусно, моя прелес-с-сть. — Повесил он голову и осмотрев каменную гальку берега внезапно подпрыгнул на месте. — Но оно говорит. Беседует. А ему нравятс-с-ся з-з-загадки? Может быть, нравятьс-с-ся?</p><p>Скачущая вокруг пародия на сфинкса не укладывалось у меня в голове.</p><p>— Могу истории рассказать, анекдотов потравить, в крайнем случае спеть что-нибудь. А единственная загадка, ответ на которую меня крайне интересует, это то — каким образом отсюда выбраться? Мне к солнышку надо, заждалось оно меня, паникует поди… — ковырнула пальцем слабо светящийся мох на камне.</p><p>— С-с-солнце жжет глаз-з-за. Не будет з-з-загадок? Тогда з-з-зачем нам эта трава? А мы уверены, что оно трава, моя прелес-с-сть, мы его ещще не пробовали на зуб… — Озвучил сфинкс свои мысли.</p><p>— Но, но. — Попыталась я остановить его гастрономический интерес к моей персоне. — Зачем мужик с дороги подобрал коровью лепешку?</p><p>Сфинкс услышав своеобразную загадку тут же плюхнулся задницей на гальку, затем стал бродить по кругу, передвигаясь на четвереньках, при этом обсуждал ее сам с собой.</p><p>— Зачем мог он ее мог подобрать? Она ему понравилас-с-сь? Но это же не наша прелес-с-сть, оно гадкое. Голлм. Оно мешшало ему пройти дальшше. Да, да. — И как-то по детски наивно заглядывая в глаза, он ответил. — Чтобы убрать ее с-с-с дороги?</p><p>— Он взял ее с мыслью: а вдруг в хозяйстве пригодится. Вот зачем. — пояснила я и тут же продолжила. — А зачем мужик вернул через год на дорогу ту же самую коровью лепешку?</p><p>Сфинкс по-птичьи склонил голову и почти сразу предложил вариант ответа.</p><p>— Не пригодилас-с-сь?</p><p>— Правильно!</p><p>Сколько же радости отразилось в этом существе, отгадавшем загадку, детеныш, не иначе. Наивный, сумасшедший, раскачанный детеныш, прибьет и не заметит этого.</p><p>«Глупый, но не дурак». — Оценила я его состояние сфинкса, и на всякий случай сделала шаг назад, стоило ему только повернуться в мою сторону и свернуть глазами.</p><p>— Мы отгадали твою з-з-загадку. Теперь нашша очередь…</p><p>— Э-э-э нее. Не люблю загадки. — Продолжала я пятиться. — Знаешь, я пожалуй пойду. Спасибо за помощь. Премного благодарна. Счастливо оставаться.</p><p>— Мы покаж-ж-жем ему дорогу к с-с-солнцу, моя прелес-с-сть. Хорош-ш-шо? Да, да. — Заметался сфинкс, вот только альтруистом он не выглядел, скорее даже наоборот. — Только пус-с-сть хоббитс-с-с подождет, подождет. Мы не пус-с-стимс-с-ся по туннелям нас-с-спех. Мы должны с-с-сперва вз-з-зять кое-что важное. Там на ос-с-строве. — Указал он куда-то в темноту. — Мы с-с-скоро.</p><p>— Ладно. — Потянула я замерев, ожидая, когда сфинкс свалит на свой остров.</p><p>Удостоверившись, что я стою, он метнулся куда-то вправо и вскоре послышался плеск воды и очередная порция бубнежа про прелесть.</p><p>Стоило отметке сфинкса удалился к границе радара, как я ломанулась со всех ног прямо противоположную от него сторону, надеясь, что он будет долго копаться и я успею куда-нибудь сбежать. Освещенная мхом часть грота быстро закончилось и пришлось передвигаться практически на ощупь, держась при этом за стену, стараясь не навернуться.</p><p>Не знаю, насколько далеко я ушла, но догнавший меня вопль отчаяния и ярости догнали меня быстро, заставив передвигать ногами еще активнее. Зря наверно я поспешила, так как через пару ударов сердца споткнулась и полетела по вниз по насыпи. Далее событие развивались как в классическом анекдоте: голова-ноги-голова-ноги, стоп, шишка.</p><p>Очнулась, как мне казалось, почти сразу и попыталась подобрать отвисшую челюсть. То ли удар был точный, то ли синие крокодилы на юг полетели, но я теперь все вокруг отчетливо видела, как ретро кино, но все же, не вслепую теперь тут блуждать.</p><p>Внезапную радость перекрыло чувство опасности, проведя по спине осколком льда, и я метнулась в ближайшую ко мне щель, вжавшись в скалу и забыв, как дышать. Верха насыпи мне не было видно, зато хорошо виднелось дно. Не встань на моем пути камень, в который я врезалась, то моя тушка, счастливо пролетев еще пару метров, распласталась на торчащих из песка осколках костей, и мне пришлось бы начинать мне этот забег заново.</p><p>Шуршание сверху отвлекло от представления картины собственной смерти.</p><p>— Мы потеряли его, моя прелес-с-сть. Оно брос-с-сило нас-с-с, пос-с-сле с-с-стольких лет! Ис-с-счезло! Голлм! Потерялос-с-с как и мерс-с-ское пронырливое с-с-создание. Но оно не могло уйти далеко, моя прелес-с-сть. Хоббитс-с-с ис-с-скало с-с-солнце, значит оно пошло с-с-сюда. Там моя прелес-с-сть, мы найдем его там. С-с-скорее!</p><p>Странное создание зашлепало дальше по туннелю, а я наконец перевела дух и переместилась из расщелины к камню, что меня спас.</p><p>«Спасибо близнецы! Благодарю Гендальф! Я выжила!»</p><p>Теперь, когда опасность снизила свой градус, можно было привести себя в порядок. Но достав аптечку, уставилась вовсе не на ее содержимое. На безымянном пальце левой руки красовалось новое, неучтенное мной украшение — золотое кольцо. На ум приходил только один момент, когда я могла его «подцепить»: когда я кубарем летела на свидание с камнем.</p><p>Не задумываясь, сняла кольцо, чтобы проверить его свойства, мир резко обрел краски… Краску… Черную. Вокруг меня опять была непроглядная темнота. Вернула кольцо на палец — мир стал серым. Переодела украшение с одного на другой палец, канал мигнул, но ретро фильм не изменился, так и оставаясь черно-белым.</p><p>«Мда. Удивительно, куда порой великий Рэндом закидывает полезные вещи. Ищешь их в шкатулках у эльфов, а они валяются в мусорке, черт знает где…» — мысленно прокомментировала происходящее, и оставив кольцо на пальце, стала возиться с аптечкой.</p><p> </p><p>Заметка на память: в аптечку нужно положить маленькое зеркало. На ощупь обрабатывать раны неудобно.</p><p>Пока занималась собой, заметила отток шкалы духа и проверив все навыки на активность, перешла на вещи. Выяснилось, что обновка кормится от духа, давая возможность видеть в полной темноте, и… И большего я пока выяснить не могу. Чтобы узнать свойства предмета — его нужно снять и внимательно всмотреться. Вот тут и возникает загвоздка. В темноте я просто не вижу этого самого предмета, и разглядеть его не могу. Замкнутый круг получается.</p><p>Плюнув на это дело, оставила его на пальце. Отток не был такой уж и страшный, просто время от времени нужно снимать его, чтобы восстановиться.</p><p>Закончив с ссадинами и шишкой, глотнула на дорожку полезных настроек, и полезла наверх, стараясь не создавать шума. Эхо по туннелям неплохо разносится, а быть обнаруженной тем существом, да еще и не самом хорошем настроении, совершенно не хотелось.</p><p>Мысли перекинулись на потерянный рейд: как они там, выбрались ли. За себя я не переживала, обязательно выберусь, а вот за свой отряд да. «Сохранить всех до конца игры» — это обязательный личный квест, поставленный перед самой собой. Сейчас же, все иконки рейда пропали, либо из-за расстояния что меж нами либо… Нет, основной квест не провален, значит они живы, должны быть живы, просто я находилась далеко от них.</p><p> </p><p>Не знаю, сколько я бродила по коридорам, трещинам и расщелинам. В какой-то момент моих неприкаянных блужданий иконки рейда заиграли красками. Пересчитав их, облегченно выдохнула — все были на месте, сползла по стеночке на пол.</p><p>Чтобы вас быстрее нашли, нужно просто находится на одном месте. Вот и я сижу и жду своих рыцарей в помятых доспехах и без коней. Ожидание радостной встречи затягивалось, успела даже задремать, пока меня не разбудил радостный светлячок, постучав по лбу.</p><p>Забавный фейри, сделав пируэт в воздухе, полетел дальше по коридору и исчез в навершии посоха мага.</p><p>Я расплылась в счастливой улыбке, увидя знакомые лица.</p><p>— Гэндальф! И где она? — потребовал объяснений Лид.</p><p>— Должна быть тут. — Осматривал меня волшебник — Ошибки быть не может…</p><p>— Ребята, я тут! — Подала я голос и помахала рукой привлекая их внимание, но мою манипуляцию не заметили, зато услышали.</p><p>— Бэль? — дружно задался вопросом отряд.</p><p>— Она самая. — Приподнялась я, не понимая что происходит.</p><p>Ошарашенные ребята шарили глазами по коридору и на мне не задерживались.</p><p>— Ты где?</p><p>«Интересно. Они меня слышат, но не видят. Не видят.» — Подняла руку, глянула на кольцо. — «Хм, еще одно свойство обновки? Проверим.»</p><p>Стянув украшение с пальца, резко стала целью пяти пар глаз, больше гномов по ширине коридора не помещалось, причем это в два ряда. Ради эксперимента одела обратно. Взгляды ребята не отвели, зато их глаза в стали больше и круглее. Сняла. Эффект увеличения глаз у мужиков повторился, у горошин синхронно отпала нижняя челюсть.</p><p>Убрала цацку в инвентарь. Сейчас кольцо мне без надобности, светляк мага достаточно освещал коридор. Вперила взгляд в не решающуюся подойти ко мне толпу, остановив его на младших братьях.</p><p>— Рот закройте, мухи залетят. — Посоветовала я и, почесав давно пустой живот поинтересовалась. — У вас чего пожевать есть? Сухариков например…</p><p>— Точно она. — высказался Кили.</p><p>Фраза стала стартовым выстрелом. Неверующая толпа радостных мужиков ринулась ко мне, и каждый счел своим долгом либо стиснуть в медвежьих объятиях, либо похлопать по плечам и спине, дабы лично убедиться что я во плоти и не являюсь духом. Мне же приходилось терпеть все это и пищать, чтоб были аккуратнее, я все-таки хоббит, а не гном, и такие нежности переношу с трудом. Одновременно сыпался град вопросов о моих приключениях. На которые я не успевала отвечать.</p><p>Радостную встречу прервал маг, указав на необходимость выбираться отсюда как можно скорее, и развернулся в обратную сторону.</p><p>Торин, окинув удаляющуюся спину мага пристальным взглядом, обратился ко мне.</p><p>— Не ранена? Идти сможешь?</p><p>— Тяжелых ранений нет. — И пройдясь по параметрам, выдала неутешительные данные. Мой непродолжительный сон, конечно, восстановил немного сил, вот только без еды его регенерация сильно упала, и все чаще приходилось прикладываться к настойкам. — Идти смогу, но не быстро. Выносливости хватит еще на час, а дальше мои настойки перестанут действовать, и я превращусь в живой груз. Необессудьте, — устало развела я руки.</p><p>— Тогда береги силы. — Потрепал он меня по лохматой голове. Выстроив рейд в колонну по двое, он подхватив мою тушку на руки, зашагал следом за ними, быстро оказавшись ровно посередине. — Удивительно, что ты вообще выжила. Когда Гэндальф сказал, что ты все еще жива, мы не поверили. Эта пропасть…</p><p>— Чудом, Торин, чудом. Потом, за сытным ужином, я поведаю о своих приключениях. — Зевнула. Защита, тепло и мерное покачивание делали свое грязное дело. — А сейчас, сил почти не осталось. Есть охота. Такое ощущение, будто я неделю не ела…</p><p>— Сутки прошли, как мы бродим по этим туннелям.</p><p>— Сутки? — от удивления даже глаза открыла и уставившись на Лида. Теперь было понятно, отчего мне так плохо. Сплошная серость/тьма вокруг и никаких измерителей времени. Внутренний хронометр сломался еще на пятом или шестом часу блужданий по туннелям. И все это время меня вело только чувство направления, уверенно указывая на восток.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, — улыбнулся он, — поверхность уже близко, а там будет обед и нормальный отдых. Хотя, еще пару часов и ты бы сама выбралась. Слышал я, хоббиты тоже хорошо ориентируются под землей, но не верил этим словам. А тут сам убедился.</p><p>— Ну, я просто шла, — пробормотала я, едва держась на поверхности сознания. Глаза словно сомкнулись, а голова опустилась к груди.</p><p>— Ты славно потрудилась. — Волосы на моей макушке на мгновение побеспокоили. — Теперь отдыхай. Мы позаботимся об остальном.</p><p>— Славно… — отпустила я струну воли, погрузившись в долгожданный, глубокий сон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Земля и Небо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Разбудил запах жареного мяса.</p><p>Поведя носом, повернула голову в сторону костра, одновременно втянув полные легкие аппетитного аромата. Глаза открылись последними, сразу прикипев к прелестной картине: на деревянном вертеле, усилиями Пончика, подрумянивался молодой кабанчик, чуть меньше меня размером.</p><p>Голос, прозвучавший совсем рядом, отвлек от гипнотического зрелища.</p><p>— Проголодалась? Погоди, — волос коснулись пальцы. — Бомбур, отрежь немного для Бэль и будь любезен порезать его на кусочки да потоньше.</p><p>Развернулась на голос, быстро зажмурившись от пробивающегося сквозь кроны солнечного лучика, скользнувшего по лицу. Открывать их заново не стала, успев опознать в своей подушке мастера Оина.</p><p>— Ох и заставила же ты нас поволноваться, девочка, — проворчал он, — прибавила всем седин в головы. Никогда я так не переживал. Даже за своего племянника.</p><p>— Возможно, к концу нашего путешествия все, как Балин, белыми станем. — Пошутила я, приведя себя в вертикальное положение, и повторно распахнула глаза.</p><p>Сосновый бор окружал наш маленький лагерь, состоящий из костра и нескольких бревен, служивших скамейками. На костре уже усилиями Акселя вертелся обед, рядом суетился Пончик тонко нарезая пласты мяса с тушки, при этом каждый третий кусок неизменно попадал к нему в рот. Справа, на врытом корне ближайшего дерева принимал солнечную ванну волшебник и, пыхтя трубкой, созерцал пространство перед собой, углубившись в свои мысли. Больше в лагере никого не было.</p><p>— Не думаю, что это возможно. — Развернулся ко мне мастер Оин, осматривая ссадины на бедовой голове. — Выглядит неплохо. Сама обрабатывала? Чем? Где-нибудь еще болит?</p><p>— Сама. — Я достала и выдала ему свою аптечку. — Возможно, на радостях вы мне вчера… хм… сегодня ребра сломали. Дышать немного тяжело.</p><p>Отложив мой спас набор, гном вновь вернулся к моей персоне.</p><p>— Не сломаны. Мышцы просто свело, скоро перестанет. Когда парни вернуться, надо будет сходить к ручью и убрать всю эту грязь из твоих волос. — Пространно заметил он, и схватив за левое ухо, заворчал с новой силой. — Зачем зараза такая мелкая, сергу срезала? Выкинула? На зло узбаду? Ты понимаешь, что с ней утеряна теперь и часть нашей истории?!</p><p>— Ай-яй! Мастер! Ай! Не выкинула я ее. Вернее выкинула, но Торин ее подобрал и сохранил, — и торопливо выдернув из-под рубашки шнурок, показала украшение на нём.</p><p>Удостоверившись в подлинности моих слов, многострадальное ухо наконец-то отпустили, одарив таким хитрым прищуром, что мне стало не по себе. Опять по ходу куда-то вляпалась. От перепалки нас отвлек подкравшийся к нам Пончик, принеся в своей поварешке мою порцию жареного бекона. Рот моментально наполнился слюной.</p><p>— Ешь понемногу и медленно. — Прописал мне лекарь, инструкцию к пище, которую я молча исполнила, лишь бы не нарваться на новую порцию нравоучений.</p><p>Пока жевала, накатила тоска. Столько вещей пропало… Особенно было обидно за шапку и перчатки. Одна улетела неизвестно куда, а про перчатки, прицепленные к рюкзаку, я забыла. Чертыхнувшись, вернулась к мясу и бурчанию мастера, заглядывающего мою аптечку.</p><p>— Собрано грамотно, но зелья никуда не годятся, слишком слабые и не очищенные. Но у нас сейчас и такого нет. А, нож почему не положила?</p><p>Перехватив правой поварешку, достала Лева.</p><p>— Ничего острее моих кинжалов нету. Так зачем таскать лишнее?</p><p>— А если кому-то другому придется воспользоваться этим набором, а тут не окажется нужного инструмента. Что ему тогда делать?</p><p>— Значит, своим пусть пользуется. — Убрала я кинжал и продолжила жевать. — Свою аптечку просто так на руки не выдаю. Вам она нужнее сейчас будет, ссадины да шишки залечивать.</p><p>— И все они сейчас находятся на тебе. — хохотнул он и поднялся, прихватив с собой аптечку. — Пойдем. Сил моих больше нет видеть этот ужас на твоей голове.</p><p>Торопливо закинула последние пару кусков в рот (не пропадать же добру в утробе Пончика), приготовилась к повторной бурной радости отряда. Первыми естественно подлетела молодежь. Растрепанные, мокрые, довольные горошины тут же засыпали вопросами. Мастер и наставник, их быстро отогнали. Последний, кстати, приветственно хлопнул и плечу и двинулся дальше, к костру и еде. Остальные, увидев меня на ногах, заметно повеселели, но под суровым взглядом Лида потопали дальше не останавливаясь. Нас же с мастером своим вниманием он не обделил, и заглянув в глаза, участливо спросил:</p><p>— Как ты?</p><p>— Выспалась и немного перекусила. — Сдула с глаз упавшую волосинку. — Вот, ведут приводить меня в порядок.</p><p>Лид переключился на мастера.</p><p>— Я уже говорил. Нет у нее иных повреждений, кроме как незначительных царапин. Да и те она сама умело залечила. Сон и усиленное питание для восстановления сил, это все что требуется сейчас. Крепкая девочка растет.</p><p>Устало вздохнула, но поправлять не стала, посчитав утомительным очередной раз объяснять им, что я уже давно выросла, да и не девочка вовсе. Молча направилась в ту сторону, откуда пришли ребята. Нормально ополоснуться мне бы не помешало. Те крохи воды, что удавалось найти в лабиринте, уходили на утоление жажды, о мытье я даже и не задумалась.</p><p>— Крепкая, — с довольной ехидцей повторил Оин, направившись за мной, — и упрямая.</p><p> </p><p>Водоём встретился довольно скоро. Неширокий, всего в локоть, горный ручей бурным извилистым потоком бежал вниз по склону, омывая корни деревьев и камни. Вода в нем оказалась очень холодной.</p><p>— Я туда не полезу, — заартачилась я.</p><p>— Тебе и не надо туда лезть. Просто сиди смирно. — Указал Оин на вымытые из почвы камни, а сам полез в аптечку, раскладывая ее содержимое рядом, попутно доставая что-то из скрытых карманов в своей одежды. </p><p>Я плюхнулась на один из указанных каменей, и подперев голову кулаком, стала лениво наблюдать за действиями гнома. </p><p>Часть моих бинтов сложили на манер тряпки и, намочив ее, он посыпал каким-то порошком из своих запасов, после чего немного помял и капнул сверху обеззараживающей настойки. Вот с этой тряпкой он и направился ко мне. Когда на голову легла мыльная тряпка, я опешила, а в следующий момент отключилась от этого мира. От блаженства не отвлекало даже пощипывание кожи в районе ссадин. Запах цветочного луга заполнил все восприятие.</p><p>— Ну, вот. — удовлетворенно крякнул Оин. — Грязь убрали, а от царапин к вечеру и следов не останется. — И, промокнув волосы от лишней влаги, он вернулся к воде, сполоснуть мочалку, заодно возвращая меня с небес на землю. — Расчесывать и заплетать жених твой будет.</p><p>Развернулась я, чтобы увидеть лицо мастера, но нашла только спину.</p><p>— А? Кто? Не нужен мне никакой жених. Мне и так неплохо живется. — Растрепала волосы, придав им творческий беспорядок и накинула капюшон плаща.</p><p>— Ну-ну. — Хохотнула спина и стала расплетать серую гриву. — А подрались они просто так значит, на пустом месте?</p><p>— Кто? Когда? </p><p>— Бофур и Нори. — Он обернулся, вновь одарив тем самым хитрым прищуром. — Или ты будешь отрицать, что не получала от обоих украшений. Жемчужное ожерелье, я смотрю, тебе не по нраву пришлось, в отличие от охотничьей серьги.</p><p>— Там бонусов не было. — растеряно брякнула я, неопределенно махнув рукой, поспешно захлопнула рот. — «Вот ведь жук косматый. Спрашивала же о значении сережек!»</p><p>— Чего? — Переспросил Оин.</p><p>— Я тут ни причем! И вообще, это Торин заставил одеть меня ожерелье!</p><p>— Он это сделал как старший. Для девушки ходить без украшений — позор для рода. А у тебя на тот момент ничего не было. Но это тут не причем. — Спина продолжала свои изъяснения. — Тут важен сам факт подарка. Обозначить, так сказать, свои намерения. Ничего обязательного. Ты же им ничего не дарила в ответ?</p><p>— Украшений? Нет. — Отрицательно мотнула головой.</p><p>— Хорошо. Насчет ожерелья я с тобой согласен. Неподходящий подарок. Не своими руками сделал, даже не у мастеров заказал. Простая побрякушка, сделанная людьми. Нашел, что дарить… — Пробубнил он себе в усы.</p><p>— Откуда мне про все это знать? — Закипела я, подскочив на ноги, стала расхаживать вдоль берега. — Я о таких тонкостях даже понятия не имела! Балин мне в час по чайной ложке рассказывает. Дори пару раз указывал на мою оплошность. Торин вообще молчит, как рыба, всю информацию приходится вытягивать практически насильно. Как итог: я обо всем узнаю последней, когда вляпалась в неприятности по самые брови!</p><p>— Вот узбад им так и объяснил. Кстати, — встрепенулся он. — Тебе перед ним еще объясняться нужно: зачем подарок скрывала. — Пепельная борода была сноровисто отмыта, расчесана и заплетена, и гном переключился на свою косматую гриву.</p><p>Возразить было нечего. Вновь прижав пятую точку к насиженному камню и спрятав лицо в ладошках, напомнила себе простую незамысловатую истину: «Незнание закона не освобождает от ответственности, даже если это закон другого государства, племени, народа, мира — нужное подчеркнуть». А я еще не доросла до нужного уровня, чтобы плевать на все это свысока.</p><p>Дожить бы до этого…</p><p>Широкая ладонь легла мне на голову, прервав мою успокоительную медитацию.</p><p>— Не переживай ты так. Вполне обычная история, а парни просто по молодости дурят. — Утешил мастер. — Поспешим, а то можем без обеда остаться.</p><p>Встав, поплелась следом, на ходу хлебнув из заветной фляги. В голове выключили свет и мысли, выползя из укрытий, тут же решили устроить тусовку. Вспомнила о кольце. Достала. Присмотрелась. Задумалась.</p><p>Уникальное колечко оказалось каким то… багнутым. Учитывая, где именно я его нашла и при каких обстоятельствах, это было неудивительно. Очередная неудачная задумка создателей этого мира, пропущенная впопыхах релиза.</p><p>…</p><p>Сна­ряже­ние: Кольцо Духа.</p><p>Вес: 0.06 LT</p><p>Проч­ность: #?! &amp;w№@%uL&amp;!</p><p>Опи­сание: Много колец на свете, и у каждого свой хозяин. Есть дух, любящий разные кольца, только всё время теряющий их. Создал он это кольцо, чтобы знать, где какое находится и, потерял его…</p><p>Свойства: Надев кольцо, вы на время перенесетесь в план духов.</p><p>…</p><p>Почесала щеку, глядя вверх и одела кольцо. Если это не невидимость, а перенос на другой план, его нужно было испытать, например, на гномах. Обогнала Оина и невозмутимо направилась к центру лагеря, став возле кабанчика. Огляделась, оценив реакцию, точнее, ее отсутствие. Ребята ели куски мяса со своих ножей, абсолютно не замечая мою персону, причем, не только гномы, но и волшебник.</p><p>Присела на корточки напротив Звездочки, немного по разглядывала его брови. Тот, чья профа связана со скрытностью и ее выявлению, в упор меня не замечал.</p><p>Градус наглости повысился. Нажав пальцем на кончик его носа остановила жевательный процесс мужчины. Зеленые глаза забегали в поисках странностей, но так и не найдя ничего, хитро сощурились, о чем-то догадавшись. Челюсти продолжили жевать, но уже с улыбкой.</p><p>Неплохо «Мастер Плут» на своем уровне не смог обнаружить меня своими навыками.</p><p>Встала, направилась к Гэндальфу. Маг, в отличии от гномов, был единственным цветным персонажем в этом черно-белом кино. Но это ему не помогало меня разглядеть. Полезность найденного украшения заметно возросла. Поставила себе заметку: проверить цацку на дивном народе. Вдруг у них глаза острей глаз истари окажутся. К этому нужно быть готовой заранее.</p><p>— Бэль?! — Возгласил потерявший меня мастер.</p><p>— Здесь! — Спалила я свое место пребывания.</p><p>Снова ошарашенные взгляды, ощупывающие пространство, откуда донесся мой ответ.</p><p>— Где?</p><p>Я промолчала, а тараканы в голове поставили новый трек. Подкравшись к горошинам, дернула Фильку за уши. А что? Не одни моим ушкам страдать! Кили же щелкнула по носу. Осталось для композиции капюшон кому-нибудь натянуть.</p><p>— Хватит шутки шутить. Покажись. — Приказал суровым тоном Лид.</p><p>Жестом фокусника закрутила свой плащ, одновременно снимая с пальца кольцо, показывая себя отряду. Поклонилась.</p><p>— Спасибо. Спасибо. Спасибо. Вы такая хорошая публика. Но мое представление еще не окончено. — Развернувшись полубоком, откинув полы плаща и засучив рукава, показала всем свои пустые руки. — Кили, ты плохо моешь за ушами. — Наклонившись к его уху, сделав магический жест нашего мира, достала из инвентаря лук и продемонстрировала его. — Смотри, какие у тебя там палки валяются. — Отдала вещь хозяину.</p><p>— Как? — Выдохнул пораженный юноша, забыв свое смущение.</p><p>Проигнорировав его, продолжила свое выступление.</p><p>— Знаешь, у меня тоже что-то в ухо попало. — И поковырявшись пальцем в левом ухе, наклонила голову будто вытряхиваю из него воду. На последнем прыжке достала сверток из двух плащей. Удивленно уставилась на него. Потянула. — Однако.</p><p>Отряд сдавленно захрюкал, пытаясь сдержать смех. Я же, отдав сверток Дори, направилась к моей следующей жертве.</p><p>— А теперь уникальный трюк! Такого вы больше никогда не увидете! Пациент, надеюсь, вы готовы к операции! — Зритель слегка напрягся, а я, став около Бифура, активировала на его украшение навык кражи. Челюсти в этот раз упали не только у горошин. — Никогда не видела таких больших заноз. — И повертев в своей руке топорик с остатками топорища, с улыбкой вложила я в руку пациенту его вещь. — Дарю! И под пули больше не подставляйся.</p><p>Эта затея с топором давно вертелась у меня в голове. А что? Топорик — это вещь, а вещи я могу изъять у владельца без особого труда. Опыта я за это, конечно, получила крохи. Зато товарищ избавился от мешающей, на мой взгляд, заколки в голове.</p><p>Сделав шаг в бок, вновь раскланялась.</p><p>— Надеюсь, вам понравилось мое выступление. И вы посетите мое шоу еще раз.</p><p>Зря я отвлеклась от пациента, ожидая оваций зрителей. Он закончил созерцать мой «подарок» и ощупывать свой освободившийся лоб. Подорвался на ноги, сгреб меня в охапку, выдавив при этом весь дух.</p><p>— Спасибо!!!</p><p>Порыв ветра разорвал стоящую в лагере тишину. В ауте теперь находились все, включая меня и Акселя. Так как он сказал это на общем, а не кхуздуле. Такого эффекта я точно не ожидала. Тараканам же понравилось это развитие событий и они включили старое кино.</p><p>Подняв руки к небу, разразилась громким смехом безумного ученого, возвестив миру о успешной операции.</p><p>— Оно живое! Живое! — Еще больше взлохматив его шевелюру, смеясь добавила. — Живое и говорящее!</p><p>— Бэль! — Рявкнул Лид, первым справившись с шоком.</p><p>Толпа безумных тараканов не желали покидать мою черепную коробку.</p><p>— Я! — Постаралась выпрямится солдатиком, но будучи зажатой в ручищях Акселя этот трюк вышел криво.</p><p>— Бифур, отпусти ее. — Устало обратился Торин к Акселю, и меня тут же поставили на ноги. Я старательно продолжала изображать солдатика. — Следуй за мной.</p><p>— Есть, следовать! — Отсалютовала я. маршируя пошли вдоль склона горы. А за нашими спинами моего пациента стали поздравлять с выздоровлением. На сорок девятом шаге Торин заговорил.</p><p>— И что ты там устроила?</p><p>Тараканы, испугавшись наказания, быстро свернули вечеринку и попрятались, кто куда.</p><p>— Справлялась со стрессом после гостеприимства гоблинов. И так, по мелочи накопилось. Не слезы же лить в три ручья, в конце то концов.</p><p>— Как же с тобой трудно. — Выдохнул он, сбросив на время с плеч бремя Лидера.</p><p>— А никто не говорил что будет легко. — Подошла я к нему и легонько толкнув плечом, глянула на запад, скрывающийся в голубоватой дымке и ярких лучах солнца. — Братик, а отсюда видно Эребор?</p><p>— Нет. Еще нет. — Оторвав пальцы от переносицы, вгляделся вдаль и указал на едва возвышающуюся темную точку в море зелени на горизонте. — Там.</p><p>Вгляделась. Прикинула на коленке расстояние и направление от нашей нынешней позиции, заодно заглянула в свои карты. Нахмурилась. Зеленое море, что пролегало перед горой, тянулось с одного видимого конца горизонта, до другого.</p><p>— Что это за лес и насколько большой? Чего от него нам ждать?</p><p>— Это Сумеречный лес. Простирается он Серых гор на севере и вдоль великой реки Андуин с западной стороны на юг, упираясь в Бурые Равнины. С восточной его стороны Долгое озеро и Одинокая Гора. — Немного помолчав, продолжил. — Там нашли себе дом лесные эльфы и мрачные Тени с юга.</p><p>Подняла я голову, взглянув в лицо собеседника.</p><p>— Эльфы? Те, что отказали в помощи?</p><p>— Да. — Торин превратился в хмурую тучку.</p><p>— А что за тени? — Продолжала я собирать информацию.</p><p>— На юге находится Мордор, старое прибежище Врага. — Тучка скосила на меня один холодный глаз. — Зубы заговариваешь?</p><p>— Нет. — Мотнула я головой. — Информацию собираю, раз уж момент выдался. Нужно же знать, с чем можем столкнуться. Про ловушки гоблинов я раньше не знала.</p><p>— Тогда как ты поняла что мы в ней находимся?</p><p>— Кошмар приснился. Проснулась. Почувствовала посторонних. Вот я и всполошилась, помня ваши рассказы. Только про ловушки вы мне не говорили.</p><p>— Сами не подозревали о них. — Признался Торин. — Гоблины, как и их хозяин, не способны ничего создать, только извратить уже существующее.</p><p>— А, забудь их, — махнула я рукой на гору. — Они уже живые мертвецы. Лучше скажи, как лес пересекать будем. У нас же теперь ничего нет.</p><p>Хмурая тучка пропала, но осталась облачность.</p><p>— Я думал пересечь его по старому тракту, но волшебник сомневается в безопасности этого пути. И теперь предлагает направится к его другу, что живет за рекой, ссылаясь на его отзывчивость и помощь как с припасами, так и необходимыми нам вещами.</p><p>— Мда. По-видимому, иного выбора у нас не остается. — Глаза шарили по далекому горизонту востока. Где-то там была финальная стадия главного квеста и… дракон.</p><p>Убрав мешающие волосы с моего правого уха, Лид начал неприятную тему.</p><p>— Когда успела обзавестись украшениями?</p><p>Села на опавшую хвою, подтянув коленки к груди, скрестив поверх руки, водрузила сверху голову. На глаза попался муравей.</p><p>— По факту, еще в Имладрисе. В основном, у остроухих позаимствовала. А одела уже потом, в пути. Осуждаешь?</p><p>— Я недоволен только тем, что ты мне ничего не сказала об этом. — Строгим тоном пояснил он ситуацию. — Гэндальф не зря тебя рекомендовал на роль «Вора» для нашей цели. Мне стоило ожидать от тебя подобных действий. Но я долго не мог поверить, что ты это действительно умеешь делать.</p><p>— Авантюрист. Наверное, лучше меня называть не «вором», а Авантюристом. — Откинулась на спину, устремив глаза вверх, в небо. — Бэль Бэггинс! Авантюрист и Леди. Хотя нет. Слово «Леди» лучше не ставить рядом с моим именем. Я ему не подхожу.</p><p>— Отчего же. Вести прилично ты себя можешь, просто не хочешь.</p><p>— Это скучно и не интересно.</p><p>— Не интересно ей… — Тихо высказался он и приказал. — Сядь ровно.</p><p>Спина, услышав приказные нотки в голосе Лида, тут же приняла перпендикулярность относительно горизонта. Торин опустился на землю сзади и стал копаться в моих волосах, убирая оттуда налипший сор.</p><p>— Украшения все с зачарованием. — Размышлял он вслух. — Другие вещи, по-видимому, тебя не интересуют. Серьгу от Бофура тоже по этой причине носишь? Или все-таки есть и другие причины?</p><p>— У нее действительно довольно редкие свойства. Не смогла отказаться. А еще он забавный, и мне понравилась его забота. Стоп! — Мечтательное настроение споткнулось на прокрутке слов Торина. Голова попыталась развернуться, но ее вернули в исходное положение. Возня в волосах продолжалась. — Ты можешь понять суть вещей?</p><p>— Зачарование легко увидеть, если сам владеешь этим навыком. — невозмутимо ответил он.</p><p>— Так кого балаура ты кинжалы не зачаровал?!</p><p>Молчание собеседника длилось вечность.</p><p>— Не смог. — Со смущением признался Торин. — Умения не хватило. Да и такой материал мне попался в первый раз.</p><p>«Почему он это скрывал?» — И тут же поправилась. — Не скрывал. Это я не спрашивала.»</p><p>— Да, бывает такое. — Утешила я его. — А если подтянешь свое умение, сможешь попробовать еще раз? А я могу выбрать свойства? А можешь научить меня?</p><p>— Не знаю. Мне бы потренироваться на чем-то более мелком. Могу испортить. С остальным тебе придется потерпеть. Тут нет подходящих материалов и условий. Да и мелкая ты еще, не по силам тебе эта наука. — Обломил он все мои надежды.</p><p>— Что ты там копаешься? Сдались вам мои волосы. — Заворчала я. — Каждому охота их пощупать. Эх. Как же проще было, пока шапка была… Торин?</p><p>— Потерпи. Я почти закончил заплетать.</p><p>— Что?! — Панически возопила я подскочив, стала судорожно ощупывать голову. И действительно. Ушлый гном, под отвлеченные темы, навертел на голове уже несколько косичек, уходящих к затылку.</p><p>— Немедленно села обратно! — Рявкнул он, указав на землю перед собой.</p><p>Испуганно глядя на Лида, попыталась я объяснить свою реакцию.</p><p>— Но Оин сказал…</p><p>— Мне, — перебил он, — как твоему старшему брату, это позволительно. А теперь, из-за твоей глупости, придется все начинать сначала. Сядь, я сказал!</p><p>С секунду обдумывала его слова. Отросшие волосы давно уже мне стали надоедать, а так они будут прибраны, и я хоть на время могу забыть о них.</p><p>Набычившись для проформы, прижала пятую точку к покинутому месту.</p><p>— Как же с тобой трудно… — повторился он.</p><p>— Ты тоже не идеален. — буркнула я.</p><p>Процесс плетения на голове косичек начался с начала.</p><p> </p><p>В лагерь вернулись только после того, как этот изверг убедился, что моя голова приведена в должный порядок и взяв слово, что сама я их расплетать не буду. Дважды переспрашивала, что сие сооружение из волос может означать. Оба раза ответил одной фразой, которую можно перевести как: смертельно опасно. Интересно, для кого именно был этот посыл… Но, признаюсь честно, прическа была удобная. Ничего в стороны не торчало, в отличии от некоторых, а концы соединялись на затылке и скреплялись простым зажимом без отличительных признаков.</p><p>Минусом было то, что весь мой набор сережек красовался на виду. Прятать «подарочную» этот изверг не разрешил, напомнив мне, что и так все всё видели.</p><p>Вот только представ перед отрядом с этой информацией на моей черепушке, крепко задумалась: а правильно ли я поступила, сдав ему в лапы мою гриву. Глазели все, переводя взгляды с меня на Лида и обратно. Чувство, что я во что-то вляпалась, не проходило, знать бы еще куда, дабы попытаться себя вытащить, взяв в пример легендарного Мюнхаузена.</p><p>— Тетушка, — заговорил Кили, — вы нам обещали рассказ о своих приключениях.</p><p>Очень захотелось надеть колечко и смотаться отсюда подальше, как можно быстрее. Но отступать было слишком поздно.</p><p>— Только в обмен на хороший кусок мяса. А то вы кабанчика-то почти обглодали, оставив меня без обеда. — Наигранно обиделась я.</p><p>— Что вы, Тетушка. — Поддержал шутку брата, Фили. — Специально для вас были оставлены самые нежные кусочки. — Указал он на знакомую утварь в руках не менее знакомого индивида в ушанке.</p><p>— Вижу. — Оценивающе взглянула на эту пару. — Сочный такой кусочек… Мда. Шутники мелкие, подвиньтесь. В ногах правды нет.</p><p>Вклинившись меж братьев, уселась на бревно, и начала вещать сказку: </p><p>— Летела я, летела в темный зев пропасти. И казалось мне, что этому падению никогда не будет конца. А потом вдруг… Бах!</p><p> </p><p>Мой рассказ оказался недолгим, занял всего минут пять времени, дольше обсуждали интересные находки и странное существо, что спасло меня. Кольцо тоже показала. Примерить даже его пытались, но ничего из этой затеи не вышло. Маленькое оказалось, не по размеру мужских пальчиков. Не залезало даже на самый тонкий мизинец. Так что фокус с исчезновением гнома не удался. Волшебник побрякушку тоже осмотрел и согласился с Лидом: вещь несомненно уникальная и полезная в хозяйстве, но таких по миру много раскидано, и обладают они совершенно разными свойствами. Мое оказалось чуть полезнее остальных в нашей ситуации.</p><p>Умолчала только о очередном глюке. </p><p>Тот странный Хоббит, привидевшийся в коридоре дома Элронда, снова явился моему помутневшому рассудку. И пускай его явление было на этот раз более коротким, чем в первый. Причем, как в классических фильмах ужасов про приведения: пройдя мимо, из одного туннеля в другой. И на них же очень походил, настолько он был измучен, я, наверно, выглядела не лучше в тот момент. Но я тогда все списала на упавший дух. Дальше старалась не загонять его за критическую для меня отметку, чаще делая остановки для отдыха.</p><p>Глюк больше не появлялся.</p><p> </p><p>Приключение у ребят разнообразием тоже особо не блистало.</p><p>Получив допинг от потери бойца, дружно добили этого гада, что меня в полет отправил. И отряд потопал на мои поиски, попутно кромсая временно деморализованных гибелью местного высокого начальства гоблинов.</p><p>Хоть волшебник и уверил парней, что я осталась жива после падения (светляк, оказывается, на трупы не реагирует), но найти меня в целости они как-то не ожидали, заведомо предположив, что хрупкое тельце, истекая кровью, валяется где-то на камнях изломанной куклой. И тихо надеялись, что в столь ужасном состоянии мое сознание не будет бодрствовать, а значит, и испытывать муки.</p><p>Когда же мы встретились, приняли меня за призрака, пришедшего по их души. Не уберегли — значит виноваты. Вот. Смиренно принимайте наказание…</p><p> </p><p>Пообедали, новостями обменялись, погоревали над утраченым, собрались и пошли.</p><p>Теперь наш путь шел по уклон вниз. Да, мы преодолели ужасный горный хребет, но впереди нас ждали его многочисленные пригорки, что мы пересекали с западной стороны. На пони с провиантом мы проделали тот путь за неделю. А на какой период растянется этот отрезок времени, не имея ничего, кроме средств защиты и отнюдь не от вредных насекомых? Две недели или месяц?</p><p> </p><p>На третьем часу любования местными красотами под заходящее за горы солнце, пришла к выводу, что с этим нужно завязывать и искать транспорт. Любой.</p><p>— Ребята, а вы кроме лошадей и пони для тех же целей другими животными пользуетесь?</p><p>— Вепри, козлотуры. — Ответил Балин. — Почему ты об этом заговорила?</p><p>— Да вот, подумала, может отловим кого и под седло? Ножками уж очень долго выходит до реки топать.</p><p>— Тут только бараны и олени водятся, но они мелкие и гнома в доспехе не выдержат.</p><p>— Жаль. Не хочется терять целый месяц на пешую прогулку. Может у уважаемого Гэндальфа будут предложения по этому поводу?</p><p>Волшебник остановился и, опершись на свой посох, задумался над моими словами.</p><p>— Мы могли бы обратится к Посланникам Манве, но я не думаю что они согласятся помочь.</p><p>— Отчего же? — Удивленно подняла я бровь, попутно припоминая знакомое название.</p><p>— Нам не угрожает никакая опасность. Они очень гордые птицы и исполнять роль обычных лошадей по одному только требованию не станут.</p><p>— Печально. А ведь они могли бы получить благодарного Короля-под-горой. — упомянутый покосился в мою сторону, а я пустилась в размышления вслух. — И не в виде пустых слов. Например: уникальная возможность поселиться на пике Одинокой…</p><p>Долгий протяжный вой поддержали еще несколько глоток. Мужики тут же ощетинились своими колющим режущем, а я довольно осклабилась.</p><p>— О! Вот и кандидаты в транспорт объявились. Скажите, а варги могут выдержать гнома?</p><p>— Ты собралась оседлать варга? — Маг заинтересованно разглядывал меня.</p><p>— Можно и в волокуши запрячь, — индифферентно пожала плечами, доставая веревку из крепления на поясе и кольца. — Парочка таких махин вполне с ней справятся. Они нас подвезут, а мы сохраним им жизни. Выгодный обмен. Эх, коротковата, на двух не хватит.</p><p>— Ты с ума сошла, они же дикие! — Разволновался вдруг кандидат в женихи. — Да и кто будет в сани запрягать таких зверей?</p><p>— И не с таким справлялись. — Перекинула кольцо веревки через плечо. — Северные народы на обычных собаках ездят. Чем варг хуже? Ладно. Не теряйте! — И одев кольцо, пропала из вида своих наседок. Подойдя к волновому Бофуру, коснулась его руки, заставив замереть. — Я буду рядом.</p><p>— Бэль! — Рявкнул Лид, и не получив ответа, заворчал. — Ух! Несносная девчонка! Сколько можно трепать наши нервы?! — Сново повысил он голос. — Бэль!</p><p>— Не ори. — Донеслось сверху до отряда мое ворчание. — Трое, идут по нашим следам. Постарайтесь хотя бы одного просто оглушить. Если будет больше, я скажу.</p><p>Рейд едва сдержал желание посмотреть вверх, но под руководством Лида выстроился в вытянутый клин, приготовившись к атаке с указанной мной стороны. Я же, сидя на ветке, мастерила недоуздок для варга.</p><p>Меж стволов деревьев замелькали поджарые тушки наших преследователей. Через минуту рейд встретил их со всем радушием, подарив вечный отдых от мирских забот, благополучно забыв о моей просьбе. Я же претензии ребятам выставлять не стала, холодок, пробежавший по спине, намекал, что это были не единственные особи в этом лесу.</p><p>— Гундабадские разведчики? — Озадачился Гэндальф. — Но что они здесь делают?</p><p>— Внимание! Два десятка на горизонте! Со всадниками. — Оповестила я товарищей о надвигающемся опасности. — Идут тем же путем.</p><p>— Лезьте на деревья! Забирайтесь живо! — Скомандовал волшебник гномам и сам подал пример ловкости, запрыгнув на ближайшую ветку. Не остановившись на достигнутом, маг полез дальше, к макушке вечнозеленого дерева. Глядя на карабкающихся по колючим ветвям гномов, вспомнился анекдот про корову с яблоками.</p><p>— Уважаемый Гэндальф, — прокричала я, забравшись на ветку выше. — Как вы считаете, данная ситуация достаточно плачевна, чтобы Посланники снизошли до нас?</p><p>Маг на вопрос не ответил, продолжая набирать высоту по вертикали ствола. Чертыхнувшись, обратилась к изменениям, происходившим на уровне земли. Матерые хищники, сразу определив кто и куда скрылся, перекрыли все пути к отступлению. Теперь у корней приютивших нас деревьев быстро скапливались огромные звери, в большинстве своем рыжей масти. В отличии от первых встреченных особей, эти экземпляры отличались упитанностью и хорошими шкурами.</p><p>Я уже было стала применяться, какая особь из представленного набора мне по душе придется, как тут появился он! Великолепный белый варг с каким-то потасканым жизнью бледнолицым орком (судя по габаритам, разительно отличающимся от гоблинских) на спине. Ни уровня, ни имени у этой парочки не было видно, но судя по тому, как они выделялась из серой массы своего окружения, это были командиры своры. </p><p>Подъехав чуть ближе, всадник белого принюхался к воздуху и заговорил.</p><p>— <em> Вы чу­ете? </em>— с издевкой спросил он у своей охраны.</p><p>Я тоже принюхалась и… чихнула, прервав заготовленную речь Бледнолицего. </p><p>— Да, определенно вам стоит помыться! Возможно, это поможет избавится от этого смрада.</p><p>Орк, поперхнулся воздухом от такой наглости и попытался нашарить глазами наглеца, посмевшего прервать его. </p><p>Сверху на меня зашикали товарищи. Я же сместилась подальше от идущего под скрытом Звездочки (вскрылся еще один приятный бонус кольца), явно намеревающегося заткнуть мой не в меру болтливый рот.</p><p>— Бледнолицый, что ты хочешь за шкуру этого великолепного животного, на которым ты сидишь? Я жажду иметь коврик подобного цвета у своего камина. — Любовалась я опасной зверюгой. — Несомненно, это уникальный экземпляр.</p><p> Варг, почуяв что-то неладное, зарычал и сделал шаг назад. Дальнейшее отступление зверя было пресечено его всадником.</p><p>Перебравшись на соседнюю ветку, подальше от заботливых товарищей, перешла на другую сторону дерева и продолжила общение оттуда.</p><p>— Хотя! Давай я его целиком заберу. Шкуру содрать я всегда успею. Пусть твоя собачка покажет станет боком. Хочу оценить полностью весь товар.</p><p>Товарищи притихли, силясь понять происходящее.</p><p>— <em> Кто ты, чтобы предлагать мне подобные сделки? </em> — Заинтересовался наглецом орк.</p><p>— Владыка Хаоса. — Надменно объявила я свой высокий титул. — Но ты нас утомляешь своим долгим раздумьем. Так что, мы меняем условия. Ты оставляешь этого зверя здесь, а я позволяю тебе и твоим отбросам спасти свои жалкие шкуры. — Улыбнулась я «голодной» улыбкой и ее тень проскользнула в голос. — Думаю, это справедливая цена за мое терпение.</p><p>Орк оскалился, ощупывая пустое пространство, говорившее с ним.</p><p>— <em> Не слышал я не о каких Владыках Хаоса. Но мне нравится твой нрав. Если ты хочешь сделки, то я могу тебе кое-что предложить. В обмен на голову одного гнома, я приведу тебя к своему господину. Он будет рад новому поданному, успевшему послужить его воле. </em></p><p>— Ты и твой господин ничто для нас. — Произнесла я, отказавшись от задания присоединиться к темной стороне. Снова сместилась в сторону. — Хорошо. Ты выбрал смерть. Но своим оскорбительным предложением поменял ее пришествие. Червь, — с удовольствием потянула я слова, — ты <em>с-сам</em> будешь молить <em>нас-с</em> о такой милости. — Радостные нотки в голосе пошатнули самоуверенность орка.</p><p>Внезапно, с верхушки с дерева посыпались горящие снаряды, неся неразбериху в свору, заставляя ее отступить. Я же метнув с двух рук спицы в охрану Бледнолицего, поддержала антураж безумным смехом.</p><p>Тела двух упавших со своих зверей телохранителей, стал каплей для орка.</p><p>— <em> Лучники! Принесите мне этих белок. </em> — развернул он своего варга, отойдя на безопасное расстояние. — <em> За голову самой говорливой получите особую награду. </em></p><p>Даже подкрепленный энтузиазмом обстрел не особо впечатлил. Пятерка лучников, услышав про награду, методично пускала стрелы в места откуда доносился голос. В ответ сосна огрызнулась новой порцией фаерболов, поджигая сухую подстилку леса, отогнав противника еще дальше возможностей их луков. Теперь они расхаживали вокруг, исходя злобой.</p><p>Сложилась патовая ситуация: мы не могли достать их, хоть и имели преимущество по высоте. Они не могли добраться до нас через разгоревшийся ад у корней деревьев. Но командир этой своры никуда уходить не собирался, ожидая, когда огонь доберется до нас.</p><p>— Вверх! Поднимайтесь выше! — Грозно приказал маг, разбивая обмен любезностями гномов и орков.</p><p>Резкий порыв воздуха взметнул снопы искр в сторону своры, вызвав у них визги, а у орков негодование, заставив их обратиться глазами к небу и крепко выругаться.</p><p>Маг сумел таки договориться с «гордыми птицами», и теперь они кружили над нашими головами, раздувая пламя лесного пожара. Прикинув размеры пернатых истребителей, подкорректировала свои планы по поимке уникального трофея.</p><p>Опередив карабкающихся вверх товарищей, явив себя миру, засела на самой макушке приютившего нас дерева, в ожидании своей попутки. Пернатые долго ждать себя не заставили. Спиковавший на голову птиц ловко подхватил доступную тушку лапой вместе с тонкой веткой, на которой я стояла, и тяжело загребая огромными крыльями, стал набирать высоту.</p><p>Постучав по когтю птица привлекла его внимание. Заинтересованная морда орла, опустив голову, заглянула себе под брюхо.</p><p>— Пой звонко, летай высоко! — Прокричала я пернатому. — Мое имя Бэль, а как назвал тебя ветер?</p><p>Птиц моргнул, а потом вернул голову в обычное положение, и выровняв полет, постучался в мой разум, заговорив высоким мужским голосом с оттенком озадаченности: </p><p>«Пой звонко, летай высоко! Я Халлфион. Можешь не кричать. Думай.» </p><p>В прочитанных книгах было упоминание, что Орлы могли свободно говорить с разумными, но то, что они для этого использовали невербальное общение, нигде не упоминался.</p><p>«А ты можешь меня пересадить к себе на спину? Тут в меня ветка колючая тыкается.»</p><p>«Могу, но тогда тебе придется немного полетать без меня.» — В слова птица закрались веселые нотки с оттенком скепсиса о возможностях такого маленького бескрылого существа. </p><p>«Нашел чем напугать. Делай.» </p><p>Птиц разжал свои когти, отпустив меня в свободный полет, а сам решил покрасоваться. Заложив вираж и сложив крылья, устремился к земле параллельно моей летящей тушке и, сравняв скорость, сделал плавную бочку вокруг меня, попутно мягко усадив к себе на спину.</p><p>«Не испугалась?!» — озадачился птиц.</p><p>«Нашел чем напугать. Смотри глубже. Я открою тебе часть воспоминаний о моих прошлых воплощениях.» —  Закрыв глаза, побудила свою память вспомнить ощущения и полета, силы ветра в широких крыльях, просторы Бездны. Золотые дни игры за Высшего Даэва. Птиц, удостоверившись в истинности моей памяти, оглушительно рассмеялся:</p><p>«Жаль, что в этом воплощении у тебя нет крыльев». — С грустью заговорил он. — «Как ты живешь без неба? Многие уходят в последний полет, когда наступает их час.»</p><p>«С надеждой, Халлфион. С надеждой, что когда-нибудь я обрету их снова.» — Я закрыла свою память, не став дальше расстраивать птица. Вспомнила о делах насущных. — «Ты меня так осчастливил, что я про товарищей своих забыла. Как они там?»</p><p>«Гномы? Все спасены и до смерти напуганы.» — Заворчал молодой орел, присыпав свои слова брезгливостью. — «Подземный народ, не любящий небо.»</p><p>«Что поделать, такими их создали.» — Птиц с моей мыслью согласился.</p><p>«Могу ли я тебя еще просить?» — И получив, добро продолжила размышления. — «Там, на месте, где ты меня подобрал, были варги с орками. Есть ли возможность изловить одну особь?» — Послала орлу мысли-картинку белоснежного варга.</p><p>«Нет. Лес слишком густой. Опасно. А зачем он тебе?»</p><p>«Шкуру хочу его заполучить», — представила я гнездо с белой шкурой вместо пуха. Птиц в ответ хохотнул, отметив, что пух теплее одной шкуры. Тогда я представила его в гнезде, заваленного шкурами. Посмеялись уже оба. Вытерев выступившие слезы, отложила задачу по поимке трофея в долгий ящик. Решив осведомится о цели нашего полета. А то в кучку собрались и куда-то на запад повернули.</p><p>«Куда мы летим?»</p><p>«Отец направляется на Каррок.» — И получив от меня непонимание, показал картинку места сверху и ощущение, откуда мы летим.</p><p>«Слушай», — зажглась в голове идея, — «а до Одинокой Горы…» — Не успела я закончить свою мысль, как получила твердый отказ. — «Прости неразумного птица, плененного полетом.» — извинилась я, добавив искренние сожаления, перешла на близкие расстояния. — «Гэндальф говорил, что где-то здесь живет его друг, который может помочь нам едой, кровом и советом. Знаешь, кто это мог быть? Может, сразу к нему?»</p><p>Птиц задумался и несколько минут сохранял молчание. Я к нему не лезла, прикинув, что он мог общаться со своими сородичами. А когда он заговорил, голос стал официальным.</p><p>«Отец хочет с вами поговорить.» — Взмахнув крыльями, поднырнул под одного из орлов, показав ему свою спину. </p><p>На меня уставились два острых глаза.</p><p>«Пой звонко, летай высоко! Я Гваихир. Повелитель Орлов Хитаэглира.» — Глубоким басом отозвались его слова в моей голове. Эмоций же не было вовсе. — «Халлфион утверждает, что ты воплощенный Майа, потерявший крылья. Но я не чувствую в тебе их силы. Кто ты?» — С легким давлением на сознание спросил Повелитель.</p><p>«Сейчас я Бэль Беггинс, простой хоббит из Шира. Я не говорила Халлфиону, что являюсь Майя. Но то, что это тело не первое мое воплощение, является чистой правдой. В нескольких же из них у меня были крылья и я познала радость полета.»</p><p>«Ты не врешь, птенец.» — Со смешком высказался Гваихир. — «Ты искренне веришь в правдивость своих слов. Но чего они стоят?»</p><p>«Я могу открыть память», — предложила я, и получив согласие, показала свой немаленький багаж прожитых жизней, особо подчеркивая моменты, где у аватары была возможность летать без посторонних усилий.</p><p>«Теперь понятно, почему сын спутал тебя с младшими. Майяр, как и многие из жителей Арды, привязаны лишь этому миру. Ты же, является Странником, фэа утратившая родительский мир и теперь отчаянно ищущая ему замену.» — Вписал он мои странности в свое понимание. Некоторое время помолчал, а затем придавил своей волей. — «С твоим пришествием придут и изменения. После того, как выполнишь возложенный на тебя долг перед подгорным народом, дай клич Халлфиону, он доставит тебя ко мне.» — Закончил он, так и не договорив, зачем я ему понадобилась. Зато внезапно выдал квест, что бы точно не забыла посетить его гнездо. За оглушительным клекотом Повелителя последовало изменение нашего курса. </p><p>Стая теперь летела на юго-восток.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Отдых и Рутина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Халлфион не стал вслед за остальными сильно забирать вправо, пристроившись крайнем пером в левом крыле стаи, и стоило мне повернуть голову в поисках намеченной заданием места, как в глаза бросился снежный пик Одинокой, белым пятном маячившим на фоне грязных теней скал.</p><p>«Пух и перья! Впервые у нас в гнезде появится кто-то кроме Гэндальфа!» — внезапно раздались в голове восторженные слова Птица. — «Что ты такое сказала отцу, что он так встревожился и задумался?»</p><p>«Тоже самое, что и тебе.» — Ответила я, разглядывая лесополосу, лежащую между мной и целью. — «Мы сменили курс. Не ужели Гваихир удовлетворил мою просьбу?»</p><p>«Беорн хороший человек. Лететь к нему совсем не долго.»</p><p>«Хорошо», — порадовалась я за хоть сколько-то сэкономленное время, но в душе радость от этого густо перемешалась с грустью. Разбередили птички мою старую рану, которую заново придется латать.</p><p>«Тебя расстраивает, что мы быстро долетим?»</p><p>«Да. Давно не летала по-настоящему. Туда, куда душа стремится, а не куда скажут.»</p><p>«Когда вызовешь», — заговорщицки начал Птиц, — «можем сразу в гнездо не лететь, и позволить себе немного размяться. По времени нас же никто не ограничивал.»</p><p>Я покатала эту мысль в голове и согласилась с предложением Халлфиона. И чтобы отвлечь себя и его от печали, стала припоминать, как самостоятельно училась летать, причем не пользуясь дополнительными помощниками. Пернатый ухахатывался над моими первыми попытками махать крыльями. Постепенно его приподнятое настроение перекинулось и на меня.</p><p> </p><p>Так незаметно опустилась ночь, а мы прибыли в пункт назначения: редкую дубраву на краю мрачного леса, в которой виднелся длинный дом и хозяйство.</p><p>Орлы пошли на снижение по большому кругу, а на меня вновь накатила волна печали и грусти от того, что приходится расстаться с небом.</p><p>И чем ниже мы спускались, тем громче играла всплывшая голове мелодия. Птиц, прислушавшись к ее звучанию закружил нас в небесном танце, в котором тело будто растворилось. Инструменты сменились незнакомыми голосами, делая музыку еще прекраснее, чем она была прежде. Прикрыв глаза, я полностью отдалась под власть чарующих голосов, перестав наблюдать за окружением и слова полились сами собой.</p><p>
  <em> Распахну-уты крылья у меня за-а спиной, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Утраче-ены ныне вместе с тобой. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Память о том что (как) летал, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> В душу врезались глубже<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                  чем я представлял… </em>
</p><p>Голоса подняли на свои ладошки, окружив своим теплом, вытесняя им всю печаль и тоску, накопленную за долгое время. Каждый подарил частичку своей радости от самого яркого воспоминания полета.</p><p> </p><p>Внезапно мелодия закончилась вместе с нашим приземлением, и руки опустили меня обратно на спину Халлфиона. Птиц, сделав несколько шагов, деловито огляделся, а затем обернулся на своего пассажира. Я же придя в себя после странного концерта с хореографией, уставилась на эту пернатую морду.</p><p>«Скажи, что сейчас такое было?» — Эффект тепла понемногу проходил, но печали и грусти больше не было.</p><p>«Мы пели стаей.»— Гордо ответил пернатый, как будто это все объясняло.</p><p>«Ага. Стаей. Понятно.» — Кивнула я головой. Все эти загадки и недомолвки начинали порядком доставать. — «Только я тут причем?»— Устало повторила я порядком поднадоевший вопрос.</p><p>«Печали нету места в наших душах.» — Заговорил вместо Птица его отец. — «Она, как болезнь, разрушает связь между фэа и хроа, иссушая сосуд. Не печалься, Странница. Думаю, в следующем своем воплощении ты обретешь то, что потеряла.» — Попытался приободрить меня Гваихир. — «Не забудь позвать Халлфиона. Нам необходимо поговорить, и разговор этот будет долгий.»</p><p>«И как мне позвать, если он будет за тысячи миль от места моего пребывания?»</p><p>«Как ты это сделала совсем недавно. Зови своим феа. Он теперь знает его голос и услышит его, даже если ты будешь на темном материке.» — Ошарашил меня откровением Повелитель Орлов и отключил свою связь, оставив столько же вопросов и загадок, столько и до его объяснений.</p><p>«Халлфион, правда что ты теперь услышишь меня и из темного материка?»</p><p>«Да, У тебя чистый голос, его нельзя спутать.» — подтвердил Птиц своеобразную ментальную дальсвязь.</p><p>«Неплохо.» — Согласилась с доводами Великих Орлов. Они лучше моего понимают в этом способе общения и точно знают свои возможности. И не мне выполнять роль профессора, ища одного конкретного мутанта.</p><p>Из сумрака, под ноги к Птицу подбежала приземистая тень, залепетав тревожным голосом.</p><p>— Бэль?! Оину нужна твоя аптечка. Нори ранили. — Всхлипнул юноша.</p><p>Праздное настроение как ветром сдуло. Прошипев сквозь зубы ругательства в адрес подставившегося под стрелы идиота, скользнула вниз по любезно расправленному крылу Птица, очутилась сразу возле расстроенного Ори.</p><p>— Идем, — подхватила я его под руку зашагав в по направлению к галдящим товарищам в свете застывшего над ними светляка. — Все с твоим братом будет в порядке. Вы же крепкие ребята, а тут какая-то стрела…</p><p>Мучительный стон отбросил все сомнения о «пустяковости» ранения. Так мужики стонут только в двух случаях: когда очень сильно простужены, либо когда умирают.</p><p>Первый вариант отпал сразу. Гномы простудой не болеют.</p><p> </p><p>— Что с ним, мастер? — Подлетела я к толпившимся над раненым ребятам. Дори, Двалин, Бифур крепко удерживали стонущего товарища, пока Оин пытался вычистить кинжалом рану от остатков щепок стрелы. Но занозы меня не так сильно заинтересовали, как расползшаяся черная паутина вокруг отверстия. От нее на грани чувств веяло чем-то неуловимо знакомым, но чем конкретно, я понять не смогла.</p><p>Получив в руки единственный сохранившийся у нас набор медикаментов, гном расщедрился на пояснения.</p><p>— Моргульские стрелы несут в себе яд, убивающий медленно и мучительно, если не избавиться от остатков стрелы вовремя. — Откупорив один из бутыльков с обезболивающим, он вылил часть бутылька на рану в боку, а часть в рот пациенту. — Но сейчас прошло слишком много времени и эта зараза уже распространиться. — Он кончиком кинжала указал на тонкую паутинку, которая проросла в тело.</p><p>— Таркун ничем нам помочь не смог и ушел за подмогой к хозяину этих мест. — Заговорил Лид, опередив мой следующий вопрос, махнув рукой в сторону дома.</p><p>Нори дернулся едва ли не хрипя, вгрызаясь в кожу ремня от новой порции боли, прокатившийся по его телу. Но не Оин с его кинжалом были тому причиной. Всего за один удар сердца черная паутина выросла на целую фалангу пальца.</p><p>И когда один из корешков этого распускающегося ужасающего цветка поглотил мелкую лужицу крови до которой дотянулся, на меня осенило о природе этого «яда».</p><p>— Мастер, я знаю как «это» извлечь. — Присела я рядом с Оином, достав Рава.</p><p>Ребята, глянув на опасно блеснувший клинок, молча пожалели своего товарища. Каждый из них успел убедится в остроте моих кинжалов.</p><p>Гном глянул на меня и не найдя то, что искал, чуть отстранился, дав свободу действий.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты знаешь что делаешь, девочка.</p><p>— Зафиксируйте его крепче, чтобы он совсем не мог пошевелиться. Еще нужна будет холодная вода, много, неважно в чем. — Попросила окружающих и дождавшись исполнения первого пункта опустила, кончик кинжала так глубоко в рану, как только позволяло его изогнутое лезвие, обратившись к Раву с приказом. — «Зови!»</p><p>С минуту ничего не происходило, а потом размякшая частица под неконтролируемым потреблением жизненных сил, наконец-то откликнувшись на зов более крупного своего собрата, и стала собираться на черном лезвии, облепляя его словно деготь. Паутинка корней буквально на глазах отпускала захваченную ей территорию, концентрируясь в одном месте.</p><p>Звездочку, пытавшегося дернуться в начале операции, ребята прижали сильнее к земле, уже не заботясь ни о чем, кроме его жизни, и видя, как «яд» стал отступать, утвердились в правильности действий.</p><p>Я же следила за сбором частицы, помогая Раву. Участки, которые покинули корни, стали быстро заполняться уже нормальной для организма субстанцией — чистой кровью. Пришлось ускорить процесс, надавив всем что было, не давая ей пролиться зря.</p><p>Дождавшись отклика от Рава, рывком извлекла кинжал из раны с бесформенной нефтяной кляксой вместо лезвия.</p><p>— Чистая. Дело за вами мастер. — Бросила я Оину, вернув ему и место, и пациента. Огляделась на наличие требуемой мной воды. — Вода, быстрее!</p><p>— Только во фляжке. — Протянул свою емкость едва ли не рыдавший Ори. Муки брата не обошли стороной его.</p><p>Сплюнула в темноту и достав из инвентаря свой плащ кинула его на траву. Эльфийская диковинка не пропускала воду и могла послужить вместо пластика для мини бассейна. Проделав им углубление в земле, приказала юноше:</p><p>— Лей все сюда. Фляги нам еще понадобятся. — И не дождавшись, пока углубление заполнится хоть на треть, опустила туда зараженное лезвие кинжала.</p><p>Рав смолк, прекратив тянуть из меня силы и концентрировать на себе внимание малого осколка. Достав вскоре из воды абсолютно чистое и неповрежденное лезвие, вычеркнула одну из проблем этого вечера. Устало повалилась на землю рядом с бассейном. «Зов» вытягивает изрядное количество сил из хозяина, а тут еще и волю подключить пришлось. Отчего-то этот кусочек отчаянно сопротивлялся велению воплощенного, и я могла предположить только одно: он не в первый раз пьет чью-то жизнь и опускать очередную жертву не желал.</p><p>Одной почти пустой флаги не хватило чтобы заполнить ямку, и Ори пришлось пробежаться по отряду в поисках воды, заодно проверил состояние брата.</p><p>Копошение под светляком продолжалась, но стонов уже не было, зато появились отборные ругательства, адресованные от пациента к окружающим и от окружающих к пациенту.</p><p>— Крепкий однако гномий народ. — Пространно рассуждала я, глядя в звездное небо. — Только что подыхал, а теперь матом кроет своих спасителей, будто занозу ему вытащили, а не с того света вернули.</p><p>— Ругается — значит будет жить. — Заметил подсевший рядом Кили и заглянул в нутро ямки. К нему в этом деле присоединился и Фили.</p><p>— Руками не лезьте. — Вяло предупредила я любопытных братьев. — В ближайшие пару дней эта дрянь будет еще очень опасна. Вода ее просто морозит.</p><p>— А ты откуда знаешь? — Поинтересовался старший.</p><p>— Из личного опыта. — Неопределенно махнула рукой. — Один неудачно проведенный эксперимент и его последствия. Неприятная гадость.</p><p>Переборов накатившую сонливость, села прямо, и собрав в пучок концы плаща, завязала их оставшимся свободным концом веревки. Плащ, к моему облегчению, не протекал.</p><p>Теперь, с этим кулёчком воды и сердечником виде хищного осколка я буду ходить, как с гранатой без чеки. Убирать сию ношу в инвентарь поостереглась. Непонятно, как поведет себя вода в не предназначенном для ее хранения месте. Распустившийся в личном инвентаре «цветок смерти» никто уже вырвать не сможет. Опять таки проверено на личном опыте (делится о свойствах частиц хаоса никто в здравом уме из игроков не будет). В прошлый раз пришлось полностью удалять персонажа, чтобы избавиться от бешено разросшейся по всему инвентарю частицы.</p><p>— Тебе придется многое мне объяснить. — Строго отметил Лид, нависая над нашей мирно сидящей троицей.</p><p>— С радостью Торин, только после того, как пообщаемся с делегацией, которая к нам топает.</p><p>К нам действительно приближались трое. Первый шел знакомый нам Гэндальф, за ним семенил схожий с ним человек, с… кучей мелких животных. Последним шествовал очень крупный… человек? Великан?</p><p>Лид выступил вперед, чтобы первым встретить приближающуюся троицу. Я к их разговору прислушиваться не стала, сконцентрировав внимание на себе любимой.</p><p>Повреждений на тушке нет, кроме мелких царапин. А в остальном, как обычно. Почти полный упадок сил вместе с духовным опустошением. С интересом ждала появление пухленького хоббита. Моего собственного персонального глюка в этом мире.</p><p>Хоббит на третье свидание являться не стал. Постеснялся, наверно, уж слишком много вокруг народу.</p><p>— То есть, как извлекла «яд»?! — Едва ли не синхронно два далеко не старческих голоса высказали свое крайнее удивление.</p><p>— Ой. — Сгорбилась я над своей опасной ношей, поняв, что совсем упустила из виду этот маленький нюанс с «чудесным исцелением». Если разговор с Лидом я могу выдержать, то общение со всей этой любопытной толпой — уже нет. Уснуть здесь и сейчас, тем самым увильнув от беседы не позволит ненадежность тары хищной частицы. Пока она не обретет хотя бы толстую деревянную или лучше железную оболочку, мне сегодня не отдохнуть.</p><p>«Если не можешь сама, значит припахай ближнего своего…» — рассудила я и обратилась к легким на подъем юношам, оторвав их от беседы друг с другом.</p><p>— Ребята, мне нужна емкость, вот для этого, — взвесила я в руке кулек. — и желательно с плотно закрывающейся крышкой. Задание поняли? — Братья кивнули и резко встали стеночкой, загородив меня от четверки надвигающихся теней.</p><p>Последняя устрашала своими размерами.</p><p>Первым поспел все равно Гэндальф, но направился сначала к пациенту, переносящему самую унизительную часть операции — перевязку. И убедившись в достоверности информации, обратился уже ко мне.</p><p>— Невероятно! Когда я говорил Торину, что ты не так проста, я и подумать не мог что ты способна на такие вещи.</p><p>— Знания, уважаемый Гэндальф. Мы с вами знаем, что они могут повернуть вспять даже бурные реки.</p><p>В границы света единственного светляка ворвался дедуля бомжеватого вида, но отнюдь не содержания. Наличие в правой руке этого Мазая сучковатого посоха с лазурным камушком в переплетении навершия указывало на магические способности. А то, что птички на голову нагадили, старичка очевидно не волновало.</p><p>— Так, так, так… — зачастил он. — Такая юная и смогла справится «Черным ядом». Кто тебя обучил этому, мышонок? — Приблизился он настолько, насколько ему позволили это сделать вставшие на пути Торин и племянники.</p><p>— Мы устали. — Заговорил Лид спокойным, но властным голосом. — У нас был нелегкий путь. А для самой юной из нас досталось и того больше. Так что, давайте оставим вопросы, как и ответы на них, до утра.</p><p>— Гном прав, Радагаст. — Прогудел едва различимый из тени великан, сложив рядом кучу деревяшек. Очевидно, материал для будущих носилок. — Утро вечера мудренее. Смотри внимательнее. Этот мышонок едва ли не засыпает сидя, а ты его тревожишь.</p><p>— Ох! — Встрепенулся старичок, — Ты совершенно прав, друг мой. Сначала помощь, потом расспросы. — Мазай глянул на великана и повернул к нашему магу. — Так где тот больной лисенок? Ах, вот он…</p><p>Суета вокруг раненого Нори завертелась с новой силой. Он уже стонал не от боли, а от чрезмерной опеки окружающих. Братья со своими причитаниями, лекари с придирками по поводу правильности лечения и, конечно же, верные товарищи, всегда готовые подбодрить дух отличной шуткой.</p><p>От этого цирка отвлек участливый голос Лида.</p><p>— Что-то ты совсем осунулась.</p><p>— С вами не разжиреешь, это уж точно. — Повернулась я к нему. — Физические и моральные тренировки на грани моего предела. Остановиться и отдохнуть некогда. — Протянула Торину свою ношу. Вот кто уж точно сделает все так как нужно. — Тут то, что ты просил. Маленький кусочек для тренировок. Но пока он не доступен, и будет опасен еще примерно с неделю.</p><p>Его брови гусеницами ползли вверх и попытались спрятаться в волосах. Приняв от меня плащ-кулек, молча выслушал наставления и жалобы.</p><p>— Перелить в того же объема крепкую посудину обязательно вместе с водой и закрыть плотной крышкой. Для надежности затворить так, чтобы не пролилось. Трогать голыми руками осколок в ближайшее время категорически опасно. — На мгновение задумалась. — Вроде все. Эх. Гоблины, орки, орлы. Этот балбес еще, — махнув в сторону Звездочки, повалилась в душистую траву луга. — Все, устала. Хочу хотя бы пару деньков никуда не бежать и наесться от пуза.</p><p>— Твоими стараниями мы сэкономили больше, чем пару дней. Потерпи еще немного. Впереди тебя ожидает теплая перина, вместо стылой земли и камней. — Он легко, одной рукой поднял меня, поставив на ноги, и убедившись, что они меня совсем не держат подозвал горошин, передал им мою засыпающую стоя тушку, а сам пошел руководить этим балаганом.</p><p>Хоббиты конечно крепкие ребята, но до выдержки гномов им далеко. Да и ужин мы пропустили. Так что, никаких сил бороться уже не осталось. Глаза сомкнулись раньше, чем я успела уткнуться в чью-то шевелюру.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> И создал Эру Илуватар первого из Айнур. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> И вышел первый блин комом. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Мелькор! — Выругался Илуватар. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Эру! — Парировал первенец. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Плюс путешествия с компанией в том, что есть кому защитить твою тушку в опасную минуту. Минусом же было, даже эта компания не оставят без ее внимания. Вот и сейчас нос окунулся в чарующие ароматы завтрака, выводя сознание на более приземленные чувства, такие, как голод.</p><p>Ароматный блинчик, который меня разбудил находился где-то очень близко, дразня аппетит маленького голодного хоббита.</p><p>Приоткрыла один глаз.</p><p>Вышеназванный мучной продукт действительно возлежал красивой горкой на плоском деревянном блюде, аккурат на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а тот, кто принес этот божественный завтрак, удалялся от меня, стараясь делать это как можно тише.</p><p>— Бофур, вернись. — Мягко попросила я его.</p><p>— Прости. Я не хотел тебя будить.</p><p>Покосилась на блюдо, где находились не только пышные блинчики, но и допинг к ним: сметана, мед, варенье и маленькая мисочка с россыпью разных орешков. Поодаль стояла кружка с исходящим паром от ее содержимого.</p><p>— Если бы ты не хотел будить, то не принес бы всю эту вкуснятину. Так что, пока мы это все не съедим, я тебя никуда не отпущу. — Кивнула на свободное пространство рядом, а сама потянулась к завтраку.</p><p>Кормилец колебался недолго и, ступив на помост, где располагался мой тюфяк, устроился на склоне сползающего сюда сена.</p><p>— Я давно хотел поговорить. — Тихо заговорил он, упорно разглядывая свои пальцы. — А тут выдался удобный момент…</p><p>— Да, да. — Посмотрев на него, поднялась, прихватив шерстяное одеяло, которым меня укрыли. Направилась к своему «жениху». — Все куда-то утопали, оставив тебя и Пончика готовить завтрак… Почти весь этот дом попадает под мое чутье. Тут кроме животных и нас троих никого нет. — Опередила я его вопрос о своей осведомленности, и вручив блюдо в руки, стала маститься рядышком, а устроившись, потянула посудину на себя, расположив ее коленях. — Обожаю блинчики со сметаной. А ты?</p><p>— Мне больше с вареньем нравятся, из ежевики.</p><p>— Отлично! Значит не поссоримся. — Скрутив блинчик в трубочку, успела только окунуть его в барханчик их сметаны, как мою вкусняшку отобрали, вместе с остальной тарелкой.</p><p>Поставив мешающую разговору утварь на помост, Бофур вернулся на покинутое место.</p><p>— Бэль, — нашел он точку опоры для своих слов в моих руках. — Я долго не хотел говорить тебе, какого мы рода, радуясь тому маленькому кусочку счастья, невзначай подаренного тобой.</p><p>— Сокровище, — прервала опять я его, — вы Огнебороды. Догадаться было совсем несложно. Достаточно было увидеть твое поведение в Имладрисе.</p><p>— И тебя это не беспокоит?</p><p>— Будет беспокоить только в одном случае: если ты тоже окажешься прямым потомком. Две венценосные особы в одном отряде это тот еще «танцующий рояль в кустах»… Бофур?</p><p>Парень, набравший воздуха для того чтобы что-то сказать, так и застыл с открытым ртом, и не найдя подходящих слов, просто закрыл его, скрыв свою оплошность в натянутой улыбке.</p><p>— Не хочешь ли ты мне сказать, что я ткнув пальцем в небо, — осторожно я стала подбираться к сути его молчания, — попала Намо в глаз?</p><p>— Формально, мы утратили все права после исхода.  — Построил он виноватую моську. — Номинально же, так оно и есть.</p><p>— Так… Этот стресс нужно срочно заесть. — Отчеканила я. — Иначе я порежу тебя на множество маленьких гномиков.</p><p>Во избежание скорой расправы мне вернули мой завтрак.</p><p>Зажевав блинную трубочку, щедро измазанную сметаной, пыталась собрать себя в кучку. Такая ситуация могла сложиться только в сопливых романтических историях. В стиле: шла, упала, очнулась на руках принца/короля/человека/эльфа/вампира/дракона… (подчеркнуть два понравившихся пункта) и он весь такой влюбленный — влюбленный в прекрасную незнакомку.</p><p>Так и тут вышло.</p><p>То есть, зашли. А некоторые буквально ввалились прямо в начале игры в дом, из которого я даже выйти толком не успела.</p><p>Сметана закончилась, а блины все еще оставались, так что я перешла на земляничное варенье, попутно подкармливая лежащее рядом тело, выпытывая у него некоторые нюансы.</p><p>Скрутив последний блинчик огласила вердикт.</p><p>— Венценосная особа или нет, мне без разницы, как и то, чем она заведует, а новая информация на мое решение все равно не повлияла. Как и прежде: топаем до дракона, а там ясно будет.</p><p>Бофур тем временем избавился от пустой посуды, подал кружку с теплым молоком.</p><p>— Извини. Помнится, ты просила горячее. — Напомнил он о моём старом пожелании. — Могу подогреть, если хочешь.</p><p>— Вот этим ты меня и подкупил. — Пробубнила прежде чем скрыться за кружкой.</p><p>— М? — Поинтересовался он заломив бровь.</p><p>— Вкусно, говорю. Хоть и с опозданием. — Признала качество напитка добавив капельку упрека в его адрес.</p><p>В глазах парня мелькнули озорные искорки.</p><p>Наклонившись, одной рукой он приобнял за талию, второй скользнул по шее отсекая всякую возможность увернуться. Легко коснулся вначале одного уголка губ, затем другого, и только потом поцеловал, показывая, что впустую мои уроки не прошли.</p><p>— Молочные усики тебе конечно идут, — зашептал он оторвавшись от губ, — но показывать их я никому не хочу. Впредь будь аккуратнее, когда пьешь такие напитки. — А затем выбил меня из эйфории, повторив мой трюк кончиком носа (уже моего), забрал из руки кружку с остатками молока, небрежно бросив. — Жду тебя на веранде, мышонок. — и быстро ретировался из помещения, не забыв про пустую посуду.</p><p>Цыкнув ему вслед, сладко потянулась, разминая сонные конечности и оглядывая округу.</p><p>Новая локация. Дом скандинавского типа, где все хозяйство располагается под одной крышей, для лучшего выживания холодной зимой. Высокий зал посередине строения, в котором располагался утопленный очаг, стол, скамейки, все рассчитано под габариты хозяина-великана, хотя и вещи обычного размера тоже присутствовали.</p><p>Внутренний ряд резных столбов-опор вдоль всей длины дома поддерживали уходящую к небу крышу и одновременно служили разделителями, за которыми прятались разные ниши. Чаще всего это оказывались загоны для животных, но были и кладовки с едой, вещами и другой полезной утварью.</p><p>Хоть тут все и собрано было в кучу, ничего плохого про это место не скажешь, мужик тут хозяйственный живет (женских вещей не наблюдалось) и очень чистоплотный. Внутри дома вместо предполагаемых «ароматов» от большого количества животных, гуляли приятные запахи скошенной травы, дерева, цветов и мёда.</p><p>На крылечко я вышла из центрального зала, причем очень вовремя. Часть отряда как раз возвращалась с банных процедур, явно не ожидая встретить тут мою персону.</p><p>Прислонившись к косяку, с интересом разглядывала открывшуюся картину. Великан, Двалин, Глоин, Торин и племянники направлялись к веранде. Распаренные, чистые и довольные, они и по примеру шедшего с ними хозяина подставили верхнюю часть тела под теплые лучи летнего солнца, неся свою одежду и оружие в руках.</p><p>Весьма забавно было найти сходства у Двалина и Великана, одним словом — воины. Только один был ниже и со сверкающей черепушкой, а другой куда как выше и лохматее чем любой из гномов в рейде. Еще великан был очень глазастым, покуда очень быстро заметил мое ненавязчивое наблюдение за ними.</p><p>— А вот и мышонок проснулся. — Прогудел он, прервав свой рассказ, заставив замереть шедших с ним парней. — Ты уже ела?</p><p>— Так, перекусила немного. — Ответила я так, чтобы меня услышали, с ухмылкой наблюдая, как ребята засуетились натягивая свои рубахи. — Но от второго завтрака я не откажусь. — И выйдя на свет, представилась. — Бэль Бэг­гинс, к вашим услугам!</p><p>— Не нужны мне услуги, — отказался он от халявы. — Меня зовут Беорн, и я рад принимать в гостях друзей Радагаста и Гваихира. Идем с нами мышонок, выпечка гораздо вкуснее, пока она горячая. Ты любишь мед?</p><p>— А вы любите арбузы? — Парировала я вопрос, заставив замереть не только великана.</p><p>— Никогда не слышал о таком. Что это?</p><p>— Ягода, — улыбнулась я, и сложив руки в кольцо потянула, — во-от такого размера.</p><p>Беорн басисто расхохотался.</p><p>— Не бывает таких ягод, мышонок. — Снисходительно заверил он меня.</p><p>Пошарив по карманам своей жилетки, выудила оттуда расползшийся бумажный пакетик с семенами вышеуказанных «ягод», купленных еще в Шире. Продавец тогда яро заверял что это экзотические растения с юга. Но что-то покупателей на них не находилось, а отбить потраченные деньги очень хотелось.</p><p>— Вот, — показала всем семена на своей ладошке, предварительно избавив их от остатков испорченной упаковки. — Однолетнее стелющееся растение. Не благодарите. — Подойдя к великану, высыпала ему на ладошку всю горсть, пояснив. — Белые — это Дыня, а черные — это Арбуз. К сожалению, в этих широтах из-за короткого лета они могут вырасти меньше, чем я показала. Это южное растение.</p><p>— Вот как. — потянул Беорн, разглядывая семечки у себя на ладошке. — Удивила ты меня, не спорю. Посажу. Обязательно посажу на следующий год, а Радагаст поможет вырасти им такими как надо. Любопытно будет посмотреть на эти ягоды. Вы пока располагайтесь, а я уберу их до поры и потом присоединюсь к вам. — Сказал он учтиво, и обогнув собравшихся вокруг любопытных, пошел в дом.</p><p>— Бэль. — Задался вопросом Лид. — Скажи мне, что еще такого необычного спрятано в твоих карманах?</p><p>Убрав руки за спину, с прищуром глянула Торину в глаза.</p><p>— А сам проверить не рискнешь? — От моих слов краской залился не только он, но и остальные слушающие нас гномы. — Хотя, чего это я. По ушам вижу, что нет. — Развернулась на пятках, зашагала бодрой походкой к веранде. — Как и вы ребята, я так просто свои секреты не выдаю.</p><p>Бодрый шаг оборвался невидимой кочкой, которая встряхнула не только сознание, пребывающее в утренней эйфории, но и сонную память. Мысль. Одно единственное слово ударило по мозгу статическим разрядом, заставив волосы на голове шевелиться.</p><p>— Торин, — медленно повернулась я обратно к ребятам, тихо осведомившись о судьбе злополучного «моргульского яда», — где осколок?</p><p>— Упакован как ты и сказала, и данный момент за ним присматривает Оин. — Махнул он в сторону веранды, возмутившись. — Не потащу же я его с собой в баню.</p><p>Кивнула словам Лида и немного расслабилась, но к веранде двинула уже в ускоренном темпе, дабы убедиться в качестве упаковки лично.</p><p>Сия постройка располагалась с западного крыла главного строения этого не маленького хутора. От того оно не сразу попало под мой радар. Пончик, Бофур, Оин, Звездочка с братьями находились там, рассевшись прямо на помосте у расстрелянной скатерти-самобранки с разнообразными летними яствами.</p><p>Но еда меня сейчас не так сильно интересовала, как огромная деревянная кружка под локтем мастера Оина, но пить из нее лекарь точно не собирался. Привязанная толстой бечевкой крышка все равно воспрепятствовала этому.</p><p>— Утречка. Приятного. — Бросила я плюхнувшись возле мастера, чем привлекла его внимание. — Позвольте.</p><p>Оин, убрав руку, помог мне размотать средство защиты от оплошностей. Откинув крышку заглянула внутрь… и увидела свой плащ.</p><p>Лид явно перестраховался и не стал перемещать частицу из одной, условно «безопасной» упаковки в другую. Тем более ёмкость второй посудины легко вместила в себя весь этот кулек без остатка.</p><p>— Решили меня без единственно нормальной вещи оставить. — проворчала я, доставая плащ, и развязав веревку, уже на нем аккуратно перелила содержимое в кружку.</p><p>Осколок отчетливо булькнул в воду, быстро погрузившись на дно. Маленький, с перепелиное яйцо овальный черный камушек, который легко можно было спутать обычной речной галькой.</p><p>— Торин, смотри, — призывно помахала я Лиду, и едва он заглянул в посудину, продолжила свои наставления. — «Безопасным» его можно считать только когда он сменит форму из гладкого камня на кристаллическую. А до тех пор лучше держать эту гадость в холодной воде. Лучше ключевой.</p><p>— Вот так просто? В воде. — Он недоверчиво ещё раз осмотрел содержимое кружки.</p><p>— Все гениальное просто... — развела я руками. — Чистая холодная вода вначале замораживает его, а потом и усыпляет эту гадость. — Отодвинула от себя деревянную утварь. — Теперь это твоя головная боль. Сам за ней следи.</p><p>Встав, отошла сторонку от накрытого помоста и хорошенько встряхнула от воды свой плащ, заодно проверив его на наличие дырок. На удивление, таковых не нашлось. Вещичка оказалась качественной и ужасно полезной. Встряхнув его еще раз, разложила на ближайшей свободной сушке.</p><p>Подкатились горошины.</p><p>— Бэль. Там Беорн баню растопил. — Из далека начал Филька.</p><p>— Отличная банька! Горячая. Тебе стоит туда заглянуть. — Кили как всегда говорил то что думал. — Только не сейчас. Вот Балин с Бифуром выйдут тогда…</p><p>— Не люблю я бани и сауны, — скривилась я. — Душно, дышать практически нечем. Я лучше на свежем воздухе в бочке с прохладной водичкой поплескаюсь. И то приятнее будет. — Кивнула на бочку для сбора дождевой воды.</p><p>— Что, прямо тут? — Округлил глаза младший, уставившись на деревянную утварь, а его уши, едва отошедшие от прошлого раза, вновь накалились.</p><p>— Хм, — отдернул братца старший. — Может, лучше лохань из бани вытащить? — Предложив лучшую замену пузатой таре.</p><p>— Можно, — согласилась я, — и отгородить ее чем-нибудь, чтобы вас не смущать. Да и охранять меня не потребуется. Думаю, тут на нас никто не будет нападать.</p><p>— Ты права, мышонок. — Склонился над нами подошедший великан. — Я давно оберегаю эти места и никому не позволяю причинять вред моим питомцам или гостям. Всякий враг гоблинов и орков — мой друг. — Улыбнулся он, обнажив свои клыки.</p><p>Моя фирменная улыбочка росла по мере составления полной картины о нашем гостеприимном хозяине. Обильная волосатость, не только на голове, но и грива нисходящая по позвоночнику, узоры на мебели, имя. Опять таки обширная пасека под боком. Великаны чаще охотниками бывают, а не пасечниками. Передо мной точно стоял оборотень, второй ипостасью которого являлся медведь.</p><p>Но самое главное, теперь был понятен его заоблачный уровень.</p><p>Когда имя эльфийского владыки светилось фиолетовым цветом, все было вполне нормально. А человек, чье имя отливало тем же оттенком, что и у Элронда, заслуживал большего внимания, чем простая любезность в его сторону. Дружба с оборотнем открывает интересные перспективы в будущем.</p><p>Потапыча моя улыбочка очаровала, распрямившись довольно пророкотал:</p><p>— Какой голодный мышонок. От чего ты все еще стоишь тут, ступай же к остальным. Не стоит в этом сдержать своего зверя.</p><p>Под пристальный взор Беорна, подхватив Фили и Кили под руки, двинула обратно к праздничному столу, попутно прикидывая планы на вечер.</p><p>Ели мы долго и обстоятельно, впервые за эти недели.</p><p>Лениво обследуя глазами открывающийся на горы вид, вели беседы ни о чем. Потапыч травил свои байки, гномы в долгу не оставались и эмоционально пересказывали свои незатейливые, но забавные истории. Ребят не расстроило даже отсутствие на накрытом столе мясных блюд. Зато их с лихвой заменили дары природы, выпечка и блюда из рыбы. Особенно хорошо пошла рыбка вяленая, да еще и под хозяйское пивко из погреба.</p><p>Дори и Ори долго благодарили за брата. Тот же сидел с насупленным видом, поглядывая в другую сторону и прикладываясь время от времени к кружке. Настаивать на общении не стала — жив и относительно здоров, это все, что я хотела знать. Придет время, сам дозреет до разговора. В конце концов, он единственный «Мастер кинжала» в отряде.</p><p>В баню я кстати заглянула, как только оттуда выползли любители попариться, и едва зайдя внутрь, тут же выскочила, как ошпаренная. Хотя, почему как? Я действительно ошпарилась — горячим воздухом. Что гному хорошо, то хоббиту смерть. Не понимаю, как простая печь выдерживала накал гномьих страстей по хорошему парку. И смело уступила свою очередь, ничуть не обидевшись что буду мыться последней. Ребята побурчали немного, то ли на себя за недогадливость, то ли на хоббитов за малохольность, но отказываться не стали.</p><p>Теперь я лежала на помосте, устроившись под солнечными лучами, подальше от шумных товарищей. Медленно поглаживая набитое пузико, поглядывала на открывающуюся картину. На небо и горы вдали, луга и животных вокруг.</p><p>Только нехватка мягкой подушки под головой нарушило эту милую идиллию. Свои руки я к сожалению уже отлежала, а вставать за плащом было не охота.</p><p>Коварный план явился вместе с шмелем, севшим на ближайшую ромашку.</p><p>— То-ори-ин, — потянула я умирающим голосом, но так чтобы меня услышали. — Каких ты хотел от меня объяснений? Подходи, спрашивай. Я сейчас ни на что не способна, кроме как болтать и то, не долго.</p><p>Веранда была под стать хозяину хутора, во всю ширину дома, и Лиду пришлось немного пройтись, чтобы добраться до солнечной ее стороны, где собственно валялась я.</p><p>— Не, не, — остановила я Лида едва он вознамерился сесть не там, где мне было нужно, и похлопав по нужному месту, мило улыбнулась. — Сюда.</p><p>Торин хмыкнул себе в бороду и занял указанное мной местечко, аккурат возле головы, которая тут же, не упустив момента, заползла на его ноги. Свои вещи, как и кружку с осколком, он положил с другой стороны.</p><p>— Спрашивай, братишка. — мурлыкнула я, прикрывая глаза. — Заодно можешь расплести волосы, чтобы я помыться смогла нормально.</p><p>Немного потомив молчанием, Лид задал свой первый вопрос:</p><p>— Все хоббиты так же непосредственны как ты, или это твоя личная особенность?</p><p>— Ммм. Наверно все-таки личная. Сколько бы лет не минуло, маленький ребенок во мне никогда не исчезнет. Да и я сама не закидываю его взрослыми проблемами. Что и тебе советую. А то ходишь вечно хмурый. Так и хочется ткнуть пальцем, чтобы увидеть иную эмоцию на лице.</p><p>— Не надо пальцем тыкать, — дернулась моя подушка. — Ты и без этого умудряешься вызывать эмоции. Одни твои знания ужасают. Про поступки вспоминать не буду. — Щелкнул замок застежки, отпустив на свободу концы косичек, пальцы побежали по одной из них, слегка подергивая спутавшиеся некоторые волоски. — С орлами нашла общий язык. Орков озадачила. С гоблинами не церемонилась. Даже эльфов, как ты выразилась — на уши поставила. Умудрилась спасти жизнь Нори.</p><p>— Этот балбес сам подставился под стрелы. Я специально отползла подальше от центра дерева. Но нет, надо было ему выглянуть из укрытия.</p><p>— Тем не менее. — Твердо надавил он голосом. — Это не меняет того факта, что ты извлекла яд из обреченного на смерть.</p><p>— Не будь у меня сделанных тобой «близнецов», ничего не вышло бы.</p><p>Пальцы мужчины побежали по следующей косичке.</p><p>— Язык темного наречия ты понимала, но отвечала на всеобщем. Его ты тоже знаешь?</p><p>— Темное наречие? Нет, не знаю такого. — Достала колечко, покрутила в пальцах. — Может, это его свойство. Для меня тот бледнолицый вполне понятно изъяснялся, хоть и неприятно для слуха. А потом я на его рычалки не обращала внимания.</p><p>— Интересные вещицы к тебе приходят. — Лид явно изучал глазами появившиеся золотое украшение. — Будто ждали именно твоего появления. Может, и Эребор ждет именно тебя, — как-то отстраненно заметил Торин.</p><p>— Не говори глупостей. Просто я залезаю туда, куда обычно в здравом уме никто бы не подумал заглянуть. — Убрала украшение на место. — Надолго мы тут останемся?</p><p>— Скажу, когда вернется волшебник. Не сегодня, это точно. — Растрепав остатки косички, пальцы на мгновение пропали и вновь принялись за работу. — Хаос, ты опять его упомянула. Этот титул как-то связан с тем, о чем рассказывала в кузне или нет?</p><p>— Да, связаны, но расскажу я тебе о них не раньше, чем ты привяжешь к себе чистую частицу. — парировала я нежелание отвечать. — Тогда тебе проще будет понять их значение. Что же до самого Хаоса, могу рассказать, только напомни, на чем я там остановилась.</p><p>Лид, пошарив немного у себя в голове, выдал полученный ответ:</p><p>— Что есть два ти­па час­тиц: ть­ма и свет.</p><p>— Да, так их называют. Но это не их разделение на плохое и хорошее. Просто один дарит свет и магию, другой же все это поглощает, и спустя какое-то время, при достижении определенного лимита они меняют свои полярности.</p><p>— Полярности? — переспросил Торин.</p><p>— Хм. У вас добывают руду с определенным свойством притягивания ее кусочков друг к другу?</p><p>Работа над волосами остановилась.</p><p>— Бэль, я очень стараюсь не удивляться твоей осведомленности. Боюсь предположить, что все, что является тайной для всего Средиземья, для тебя уже не секрет. — И не дав мне ответить, продолжил. — Кажется, я понял о каких именно полях говоришь. Но каким образом я могу наложить чары на клинки, если они поглощают всю магию?</p><p>— Я их попрошу этого не делать. Несколько чар они могут держать самостоятельно. Какие именно — выбирать хозяину. Хм. Может, ты не смог зачаровать их, потому что они не были инициированы?</p><p>— Нет. Я и после попытался. Помнишь, когда рукоятки просила сделать. У меня не было достаточно свободного времени уделить этому искусству. С уходом отца рутина поглотила все, что было. — Печально закончил он мысль.</p><p>Повернувшись на спину, глянула вверх на хмурую тучку, служившую мне подушкой. Желая отвлечь от тяжелых мыслей, протянула к ней руку и подергала за бороду. Нарушительницу царских дум быстро поймали, но не успели убрать далеко и тонкие пальчики зашуршали в жесткой бороде.</p><p>— Как дитя малое, — просиял Торин, и отпустив мою руку, продолжил расспросы. — Итак, черные это — накопители, белые это — рассеиватели. Объединять их можно?</p><p>— Не выйдет. Если это будут два равноценных осколка, то они просто рассыпятся, уйдя за грань нашего понимания, и уже оттуда начнут новый путь. Если разные… Там в зависимости от их размера. Если белый больше, он может изменить полярность нескольких малых черных частиц, и наоборот.</p><p>— А то, как извлекла этот. — Кивнул он в сторону кружки.</p><p>— Таким образом одинаковые по полярности частицы растут, хоть и очень медленно, объединяясь вокруг более крупного куска. Свойство называется «Зов», и я заставила клинок воспользоваться им. Для воплощенных эта процедура довольно неприятна. Зов работает на очень ограниченном расстоянии, опять-таки зависящим от его размера. — Перестав чесать этого кота, развернулась на другой бок, подставив летнему солнышку спину. — Продолжай, продолжай, ты еще с другого бока не расплел. — Прикрыв глаза, продолжила лекцию. — Черным сложно придать форму, зато белые легко поддаются огранке и из-за этого их часто путают с драгоценными камнями необычной красоты.</p><p>— Как интересно. И как же они выглядят?</p><p>— На первый взгляд как мутный самоцвет чисто-белого цвета, но если присмотреться к этому туману, внутри можно увидеть танцующие в нем звезды.</p><p>— Хмм, — задумчиво потянул Лид.</p><p>Новых вопросов он задавать не стал, продолжая перебирать пальцами косы, а затем и волосы. Постепенно пригревшись на солнышке, да под приятный массаж головы, меня разморило окончательно, и я задремала.</p><p> </p><p>Проснулась от того, что легонько потрясли за плечо.</p><p>Мое пожелание помыться на свежем воздухе горошины выполнили, вытащив из бани немаленькую лохань и огородив ее частоколом из жердей и ткани. Рядом поставили две бочки с холодной и горячей водой, а все банное кинули на пеньке.</p><p>Проблема возникла в сменной одежде.</p><p>Но тут выручил Потапыч, одолжив рубаху, длинные рукава которой пришлось закатать и перевязать тесьмой, как-то делают японцы. Полы рубахи я подобрала уже привычным способом, сделав из них шаровары. Ткань была толстая и не просвечивала, а куча складок скрывала все, что приводило парней в замешательство, так что никто меня не дергал, что хожу я «недостаточно» одетая.</p><p>Во время стирки обнаружила, что мои походные вещи доживают свои последние крохи прочности, и быстрой замены им я тут не наблюдала. Самым износостойким оказалась жилетка, не потерявшая и половины своей прочности. Озадачила этой проблемой товарищей. Не все лишь мне ломать голову над ней.</p><p>Беорн и тут подсобил, разрешив воспользоваться нам своими запасами выделанных шкур и домотканной тканей. Шкуры оказались исключительно одного типа животных — варгов. Узрев их количество, гномы с уважением стали поглядывать на нашего гостеприимного хозяина.</p><p>Ребята посовещались между собой и, придя к консенсусу, сняли с меня мерки, едва ли не замучив этим.</p><p>Часть отряда осталась на веранде, кроя и сшивая что-то из кожи. Часть напросилась в помощники к Потапычу. Не могут гномы просто так сидеть целый день без дела, да и в долгу у хозяина оставаться они не хотели.</p><p>Я же остаток дня провела также на веранде, за изготовлением новой рубахи.</p><p>Поначалу, парни очень удивились, когда я впервый раз села перешивать эльфийские вещички. Если махание мечом и кинжалами у них твердо вписалось в мой образ, то умелое владение простой иглой, как обычно положено женщине — нет.</p><p>Едва опустились сумерки, как вся местная живность сама зашла в дом и распределилась по одним им ведомым местам, напомнив мне библейскую сказку, только тут одинаковых зверюшек было гораздо больше.</p><p>Что Гэндальф, что Радагаст, так и не соизволили объявиться, и мы, отужинав без них, проведя тихий вечер, отправлялись на боковую, копить силы для будущих трудностей.</p><p>Я тоже пошла «спать», но соорудив на своем месте обманку (отдельный закуток позволил это проделать), переоделась в свою походную одежду и, нацепив кольцо, тихо забралась на балку, уже оттуда стала наблюдать за обстановкой. Истинная сущность Беорна не давала мне покоя.</p><p>Рейд уже крепко спал, когда наш добрый хозяин оторвался от плясавших языков пламени в очаге и, поднявшись со своего кресла, шагнул за порог, в ночь.</p><p>Спустившись вниз, последовала за Потапычем на улицу, с намерением проследить, но просчиталась. Едва я отошла от дома на некоторое расстояние, насторожилась.</p><p>— Мышонку опасно выходить на прогулку в столь поздний час. — Заговорила лохматая тень, отделяясь от темноты изгороди.</p><p>Беорн действительно немного отдалился, но сделал он это намеренно, наблюдая за входом некоторое время. Узнал же меня Потапыч самым банальным способом — по запаху. На мое несчастье (или он специально так встал) ветер дул как раз в его сторону.</p><p>Сменила маскировку на оружие.</p><p>— Этот мышонок может быть маленький, но и у него имеются острые коготки.</p><p>— Хо. Это все меняет, — насмешливо прорычал Беорн. Его силуэт неуловимо изменялся при каждом шаге, вырывая куски из тени и присоединяя их к себе.</p><p>На свет луны вышел уже огромный черный медведь. Низко склонив свою лохматую голову, он продолжал вышагивать в мою сторону, а в его глотке зарождался гулкий рокот.</p><p>Отступать не стала, лишь позволив телу изменить позу — на стойку для рывка вперед. Бежать или уходить в бок с таким зверем было бессмысленно и даже опасно, а вот проскользнуть у него под лапами или запрыгнуть на спину выдавало больше шансов на выживание. Только чувство опасности все еще молчало, не подавая сигналов к действиям.</p><p>Медведь тем временем приближался на опасную дистанцию. Огромная туша ни чуть не меньше своего человеческого роста и столько же вширь, вышагивала спокойным размеренным шагом, немного покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.</p><p>Слегка приподняв голову, он встретился со мной взглядом. Это испытание продлилось не больше пары секунд, как перед лицом разверзлась зубастая пасть, способная откусить добрую часть моего тела, обдав за одно волной оглушающего рева вперемешку с дурным запахом.</p><p>Сморщившись, стерпела и это давление на мою психику, открыв глаза, только когда Потапыч облизнулся, смачно причмокнув губами. Последовало долгое обнюхивание моей тушки, шумный выдох через нос и одобрямс в виде обслюнявленного лица.</p><p>Провела ладошками по лицу, убирая с него неприятную влагу.</p><p>— Только отмылась, — пробурчала я привычно вытерев ладони о морду виновника действа. — Вот так всегда. Ты им дружбу, а они тебе сопли и слюни…</p><p>Недоумевающий мишка сел на пятую точку, с высоты своего немаленького роста рассматривая, как я удаляю остатки скользкой субстанции.</p><p>«Забавно», — прозвучал в голове голос Беорна. — «Лишь Радагаст не побоялся находится рядом с медведем. Либо ты очень смелый, либо очень глупый мышонок.»</p><p>«Пф. Скорее мне такая ситуация знакома.» — Заговорила я с ним как с орлами. — «После приручения Цербера меня обильное слюноотделение не сильно беспокоит.»</p><p>«Цербер?» — Озадачился Потапыч. Пришлось показывать своего Бобика. —  «Три головы? Что за чудное создание!»</p><p>«О! Вы еще химер не видели, когда в одном живом существе сливаются разные части других животных: лапы, крылья, головы или хвосты. Вот там точно, смесь чудная бывает.»</p><p>Отвлеклась на радар. Медвежий рев разбудил одного беспокойного гнома решившего проверить что тут происходит и застал картину: Маша и медведь. Причем мишака кажется заметил его давно, но старался не обращать внимания, вводя в его сторону одним лишь ухом.</p><p>— Звездочка, ты зачем поднялся? — Обратилась к замерзшему в дверях парню, который отчаянно стал сигнализировать на медленный отход от дикого зверя. Но вопреки его жестам, я сделала обратное — забралась на холку несколько ошарашенного развитием событий Потапыча. — Иди, ложись спать. Мы с Беорном немного прогуляемся и вернемся. Ведь так? — Почесала лобастую голову медведя.</p><p>Мишка не подвел. Поднявшись на лапы развернулся и невозмутимо побрел к выходу со двора, покачивая округлыми боками.</p><p>«Теперь понятно, отчего гномы взяли с собой мышонка,» — ехидно заметил Беорн. — «Ты и к дракону на голову залезть не побоишься?»</p><p>«Если он не спалит меня за первую секунду в пепел», — индифферентно пожала я плечами и растеклась по мохнатой шее, — «то почему бы и не попробовать.» — Опустив голову на скрещенные руки лениво поинтересовалась. — «Так мы на обход или на охоту?»</p><p>«На охоту. Радагаст принес дурные вести, и я намереваюсь их проверить. Держись крепче мышонок, иначе можешь упасть.»</p><p>Размеренная поступь зверя плавно сменилась на легкую рысь, а уже вскоре туша разогналась до полноценного карьера.</p><p>Беорн двигался на юг.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Медведь и Герой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>Острая боль в боку вырвала из приятного, сна стоило ему только пошевелиться, чтобы изменить положение на более удобное. И в сотый раз за сегодня мысленно выругался, скатываясь на глубинный жаргон.</p><p>Нори с раздражением посмотрел на повязку, стягивающую его торс. На серой ткани проступили несколько алых разводов. При всем старании Оина, рана затягивалась медленно. Но можно было утешиться, с утра крови было гораздо больше.</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что всего одна стрела смогла принести столько неприятностей. Моргульский яд. Те орки не были простыми рейдерами, регулярно обходящими эти земли. Это были рыбки гораздо крупнее. И нам не повезло наткнуться именно на них. Истину говорят: беда не гуляет в одиночестве, ее обязательно сопровождает рой подружек с таким же скверным характером и чувством юмора.</p><p>Чуть поморщившись, он сел выше, подбив для удобства под спину свой плащ, и выудив из-за пазухи кисет и трубку. Набив ее своей излюбленной смесью, раскурил одни ловким пойманным огоньком с огнива. Скосил глаза на дальний закуток.</p><p>Да, стать героем не посчастливилось, как и умереть в бою. А судьба легко поменяла нас местами, и теперь я обязан этой девчонке своей жизнью, которую она вырвала одним единственным когтем прямо с порога чертог Махала.</p><p>Какая-то возня снаружи отвлекла гнома от созерцания дымного колечка, пущенного в сторону закутка.</p><p>Таркун упоминал, что Беорн, хозяин этого места — оборотень. Значит, он частенько уходит по ночам для охоты или охраны своей территории, как-то делают дикие звери. А мы все в его доме и беспокоится не о чем. Животных своих он до сих пор не сожрал же.</p><p>Пущенное колечко, как и мысли с ним связанные забылись вместе с медвежьим ревом.</p><p>Ноги понесли своего хозяина не к выходу из дома, а к закутку, где должна была спать Бэль. Ключевым словом оказалось — была. Бросив свою трубку на песчаный пол, не обращая внимания на боль, гном ломанулся уже к центральной двери.</p><p>Опять эта несносная девчонка нашла себе неприятности!</p><p>Открывшаяся снаружи картина впечатлила не меньше предыдущих приключений. Невиданных размеров черный медведь сидел на заднице и внимательно рассматривал вытирающуюся от чего-то Бэль. Она занимаясь своим делом, не замечая чудовище возле себя.</p><p>Слова застряли в горле, и не желали прорезаться даже одним коротким словом, чтобы окликнуть ее, не то что позвать по имени. Зверь тоже может услышать его и повести себя более агрессивно, чем сейчас. Позвать же остальных не составляло труда, но опять это может спровоцировать медведя.</p><p>Мгновенья тянулись, а в голову ничего не приходило.</p><p>Но вот девушка сама обратила на него свое внимание. Одним своим тоном отчитав за нарушение постельного режима, отбыла на ночную прогулку верхом на черном чудовище, будто на ручном пони.</p><p>Зайдя внутрь дома, он первым делом нашел свою брошенную трубку и, обновив в ней табак, заново раскурил. Сморщившись от боли, сел уже возле очага. Его пустые метания по дому не принесли ничего полезного. Теперь поднимать товарищей было уже поздно, бессмысленно. С этим зверем им не по силам справится, да и стоит ли? Если это был действительно Беорн, то с таким защитником она будет в большей безопасности, чем была с ними.</p><p>Новая порция колец полетела к потолку.</p><p>Не искажали легенды, когда писали о бесстрашии Железнобоких. В который раз в этом убеждаюсь. Хоббиты таким поведением вроде не отличались. Глупец. Даже урвав немного внимания, ничего этим не добился.</p><p>Он взглядом провожал дымные колечки, пока они не скрылись в слуховом окне, из которого проглядывали звезды.</p><p>Как там она меня назвала… ах да, Звездочка.</p><p>И улыбнувшись себе, продолжил разглядывать искорки в небесах.</p><p>Занятно.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Медведь летел вперед, не замечая такие неудобства как холмы или распады между ними, двигаясь с одинаковой резвостью как на спуске так и на подъеме. Свои земли Беорн знал досконально и дорогу выбирал целенаправленно. Несколько раз он останавливался и к чему то принюхивался, после чего вновь набирал скорость чуть более резво чем раньше.</p><p>Вскоре в ночной шум вплелась мелодия спокойного речного потока, а лапы медведя ударили по водной глади. Пройдясь немного по берегу он утолил жажду.</p><p>«Старый брод через Андуин», — заговорил Беорн пока перебирал лапами в рваном ритме, так что заподозрить в них чьи-то шаги было очень трудно. — «Когда-то тут был мост, но он разрушился стоило только гномам покинуть Туманные горы. Оркам достаточно и этого мелководья.»</p><p>«И зачем же они тут шастают?» — размышляла я глядя на темные воды. Великая река, точнее речушка сейчас могла похвастаться только своей шириной, разлившись на мелководье чуть вдвое больше чем серебряный поток в Ривенделле. — «Воду, на сколько мне известно они не жалуют.»</p><p>«Радагаст поведал что их как и остальных темных тварей влечет заброшенная крепость что на юге темного леса. Некая сила собирает их, копит и отправляет в разные стороны. Что-то вынюхивая, разведуя.» — Вместе со словами Беорна предавалась и его тревога и злость. — «Почти все людские селения вдоль реки эти твари разорили своими набегами. Не обошли стороной и мои владения. Три дня, как я недосчитался пони. Я его так и не нашел. Утащили его в чащу, и то не варги были. Иной зверь, чуждый, непонятный.»</p><p>«Но охотимся мы за орками. Зачем?»</p><p>«У них есть языки, которые легко развязать.» — коротко хохотнул Потапыч. </p><p> </p><p>След. Это был кровавый след тянувшийся от брода, вот что привлекло медведя именно сюда. Вода уже смыла часть пиршества, но кое-что оставила и для наших глаз.</p><p>Не знаю насколько широк этот брод на самом деле, но те кто тут оборонялись думали что хотя бы водная преграда сыграет им на руку, защитив тылы и заставив врагов нападать не всем скопом. Шанс на спасение был хоть и маленький, вот только течение реки их подвело. Слабое оно тут. И их обошли.</p><p>Остатки трех телег разной степени целостности валялись поперек брода водах Андуина. Разбросанные вещи постепенно уносила река скрывая постыдное для себя происшествие. Обглоданные останки тягловых животных были растащенные по всему берегу. Человеческих не наблюдалось вовсе как впрочем и поверженных врагов. Зато знакомо воняло паленой шерстью и смертью. </p><p>Но мертвые не интересовали медведя, в отличие от их живых победителей. Он уже шагал в сторону от бойни набирая скорость, внутри него клокотала ярость.</p><p>У меня же выскочил квест на спасение «выживших» или если не успеем вовремя, покарать этих разбойников что поглумились над переселенцами, и таймер времени уже крутился в обратную сторону, отсчитывая оставшиеся минуты жизни.</p><p> </p><p>Огонек показался внезапно, и также внезапно донеслись и звуки стоило ветру подуть в нашу сторону. Взрыкивание, веселый гогот и отчаянные крики несчастных жертв.</p><p>Беорн направил свои стопы прямо на огонек не сбавляя при этом скорости. Я одев кольцо прижалась плотнее к шее мишки, готовясь в любой момент спрыгнуть с него. Внезапная лобовая атака это конечно хорошо, Потапыч и как танк и как дамагер выступает, но мое дело маленькое — пакостить из теней, подбирая свои крохи опыта.</p><p>«Беорн, белому шкуру не портить. Это мой трофей.» — Предупредила я мишку едва разглядела выделяющийся бело-красный силуэт на фоне темной земли. Радость от нашей встречи переполняло душу.</p><p>Передалась ли моя радость медведю, не знаю, но он в тот же момент взревел оглашая округу о своем появлении продолжая двигаться прямо на костер.</p><p> Наперерез нам бросились свободные от всадников варги, все еще взбудораженные недавним удачным боем и вызовом черного зверя. Псина не успевшая отскочить попала под тяжелый таран медвежий массы в тот же момент хрустнула где-то под его ногами, а Потапыч уже ворвался в лагерь разметав все что когда-то было костром. Что-то пару раз смачно чавкнуло брызнув кровью. Другой зверь угодив под тяжелую лапу Беорна жалобно заскулив, отлетел куда-то в траву.</p><p>Медведь бил скупо не поддаваясь на провокации скалящихся тварей и каждый его удар лап и когтей моментально калечил, либо убивал. Поднявшись на задние лапы он вертелся среди разбросанных горящих палок и тлеющих угольков, ему в отличии от варгов они не доставляли неудобства. Зато этим хищным тварям стоило большого труда добраться до медведя не опалив себе лапы и без того попорченные местами шкуры</p><p>В этот момент я смогла оглядеться. Стаю мы застали во время отдыха, причем в самом разгаре. Кое-кто уже успел натянуть штаны, кто-то нет. Бледнолицый вместе со своим зверем успел обежать на более безопасное расстояние наблюдая за неистовством Беорна.</p><p>Заскрипела зубами. Опять трофей ускользает из рук.</p><p>Бросившийся на казалось бы беззащитную спину волчара получил мечом в глаз и оседая ударом лапы, отлетел сшибая с ног еще одного. Теперь путь для меня был расчищен, и я спрыгнув со спины медведя, рывком ушла за радиус увлеченных схваткой зверей. К оркам, что подобрали свое оружие.</p><p>Пара спиц притормозила самых шустрых особей, и сразу же в руки скользнули кинжалы. Под острыми лезвиями близнецов сухожилия на ногах и руках рассекаются так же легко как и тетивы луков. Теперь от них не будет никакой опасности кроме бранных криков в адрес невидимому противнику. Достать меня из серого мира оркам не под силу. Здесь не существовало ни ночи ни дня, этот мир всегда был серым, бесцветным, и с передвижением между суетящийся врагов не возникало никаких проблем. Языков теперь было достаточно, на выбор, теперь стоило позаботится о выполнении квеста, отсчет которого уже остановился.</p><p>Пятеро. Их было пятеро, что были приглашены против воли на развлечения. Двое уже освободились отправившись в ноль. Женщина, вся в порезах, синяках и крови перемешанной с грязью, девица с развороченным нутром мало чем отличалась от первой женщины.</p><p>Трое выжили. Но спаслись ли?</p><p>Одна сидит на примятой траве сжавшись в комочек и раскачиваясь из стороны в стороны рыдает навзрыд вцепившись себе в волосы будто хочет вырвать их. Вторая валяется неподалеку, уставившись в небо невидящими глазами. Девчонку уже не волновало ни ее нагота, ни холод ночи. Погрузившись глубоко в себя она спряталась от жестокой реальности разорвавшей ее семью. Третью, словно зверюшку посадили в мешок, поставив его рядом с остальными вещами, и судя по запаху там находилась другая половина этого семейства, поплотнее упакованные для удобства транспортировки.</p><p>Только в детских сказках для самых маленьких, герои спасают из лап ужасных тварей, не попорченных ими девиц. Старшим же достается рассказы более реальные, чтобы хоть как-то подготовить их к суровой жизни. Серые волки побеждены, но красным шапочкам от этого ничуть не легче.</p><p>От земли стал подниматься утренний туман, а вместе с ним начал накрапывать дождик туша остатки головешек, становилось сыро и зябко. В маскировке отпала всякая надобность, вожак давно скрылся оставляя нам на откуп своих воинов, а вскоре пропадут и его следы, но я чувствовала что это была не последняя наша встреча. Свой трофей рано или поздно, я обязательно заполучу.</p><p>Беорн уже стаскивал в две кучи побитых врагов. Орков отдельно от их лохматых питомцев. Некоторые варги остались живы и жалобно скулили не имея возможности удрать от черного зверя. Бранные выкрики их бывших всадников не волновали ни меня ни моего спутника. Скоро очередь дойдет и до них, подобрав свой меч занялась спасенными девицами.</p><p>Медведь только фыркнул когда жизни двух полупустых оболочек оборвались, быстро и тихо. Оттащив их на чистую траву, уложила рядом всех женщин, укрыла остатками тряпья что еще недавно были платьями. Направилась к последней выжившей.</p><p>Мелкая только чуть сдавленно пискнула едва не захлебнувшись молчаливыми слезами когда я подхватила ее мешок. Открывать его на месте бойни не стала, лучше ей всего этого вовсе не видеть, но тут как получится.</p><p>Немного поколебавшись стоит ли сейчас вообще ее доставать оттуда, все-таки развязала мешок, предварительно усадив мелкую спиной к бывшему лагерю. Грубая мешковина разошлась явив на свет лохматую русую макушку. Усмехнулась про себя. Вот вам и непорочная девица, запуганная и малость грязная да и только, даже синяков на ней почти не наблюдалось. Этот трофей оркам чем-то приглянулся, от того и портить его не стали как старших девиц.</p><p>Раздался крик боли, Беорн уже в человеческом облике приступил к допросу. Девчушку от этого звука дернуло и она плотнее сжалась в комочек уткнувшись лбом в колени и закрыв плотнее уши руками, тихо всхлипывая и подрагивая. На мои манипуляции с ее тюрьмой она уже не реагировала. Полностью стащив с мелкой мешок накрыла ее своим плащом заставив ее замереть от новых ощущений, когда грубая вонючая мешковину сменила мягкая пахнущая цветами ткань. Сев рядом рывком усадила девчушку к себе на ноги запеленав ее полностью в плащ, отчего она оторвалась от своих ушибленных коленок и удивленно воззрилась на меня.</p><p>Достав из заначки свою заветную флягу, откупорив поднесла ее ко рту девчушки вердо приказов:</p><p>— Пей. Один глоток, не более. — И когда глаза мелкой готовы были вновь расплакаться, я смягчилась. Погладив ее по голове, мягко подбодрила. — Выпей и тебе станет легче, обещаю.</p><p>На ребенка медовый напиток гномов подействовал куда быстрее чем на меня, и уже через пару минут в у меня в объятиях расслабленно лежала осоловевшая девчушка, а я покачивая напевала колыбельную стараясь отвлечь от шумной работы Беорна. </p><p>Мелочь согревшись наконец-то уснула, тихо засопев носом. Продолжая ее немного покачивать, я ворчала про себя о несправедливости игровых реалиях. Вместо того чтобы участвовать в развлечении вместе с медведем, сижу в отдалении забочусь внезапно свалившемся нам на голову «подарочке».</p><p>Дождик из мелко-моросящего превратился в летний проливной ливень ухудшая мое и без того паршивое настроение. Поднявшись подхватила на руки девчушку, зашагав к Беорну. Он уже отбросил тело последнего допрашиваемого орка ведя плечами оглядывался на дела рук своих.</p><p>— Могилки бы капнуть, — кивнула я сторону погибших, а затем и мешков.</p><p>— Сделаю. — коротко ответил он и развернувшись ко мне спиной сменил облик.</p><p>Разрыв яму у прямо у мешков сбросил их туда, прямо так, не открывая. Разбираться кто там, ни времени ни желания не было. Могилки женщин расположились также в ряд как и были мной положены и прикрыты рваными кусками дерна. Остатки орков и варгов оставили падальщикам на поживу.</p><p>«Подержи ее пару минут», — попросила я мишку как только он закончил с погребением. — «Мне тут кое-что собрать нужно.»</p><p>Медведь сел, аккуратно сгреб одной лапой ребенка.</p><p>«Это тот же отряд что напал на вас в горах?» — Поинтересовался он пряча девочку от дождя под своей огромным телом.</p><p>«Да.» — Ответила я уняв поднявшиеся раздражение. — «И если бы орлы их хоть немного потрепали глядишь и выжили бы переселенцы.»</p><p>«Нет. У них не было ни одного шанса даже с одним варгом справиться. Простые люди, не умеющие толком защищаться.» — Сказал он опустив голову обнюхав девочку.</p><p>Спорить было не с чем, и я вернулась к поиску тех самых страшных стрел с ядом. Помятые колчаны валялись там же где и сломанные луки. Потапыч не обременял себя лишней работой срезая когтями все лишнее с орков. Срезала с чьего то пояса кошель высыпав оттуда мелкие монеты стала закидывать туда найденные осколки. Некоторые пришлось выковыривать прямо из земли. Еще раз «обнюхав» близнецами наковыряла пятьдесят семь мелких осколков. Еще какое-то количество осталось погребенной в общей могиле. Возможно вырезать их из тел хотели позже, когда осколки уснут.</p><p>Интересное применение нашли частицам местные орки, но сами ли они додумались до этой идеи или им подсказал кто, было непонятно.</p><p>«Зачем ты их собираешь?» — беззлобно спросил Беорн.</p><p>«Они такая же смерть как и жизнь. Просто применять их нужно по другому. »</p><p>«Да, я видел. Твои когти оборвав жизни вернули спокойствие двум потерянным во тьме душам.» — И посмотрев на светлеющее небо встал. — «Нам пора возвращаться.»</p><p>Убрав кошель с частицами в инвентарь приняла обратно на руки мелкую и по услужливо подставленной лапе забралась на шею медведю. Сбежавший трофей, мокрая одежда, мокрая шерсть, поддерживали статус хмурого утра.</p><p>Беорн плавной иноходью зашагал к дому. Натянув поглубже капюшон на голову девчушки плотнее прижала ее к себе для равновесия. Обратилась к медведю.</p><p>«Возможность иметь два лика были у тебя с рождения?»</p><p>Потапыч ответил не сразу. Мишка прислушивался к моим мыслям и чувствам.</p><p>«И не один из них тебя не испугал и даже не удивил.» — Начал он издалека. — «Несовсем. Этими чарами я овладел еще до того как покинул горы. Самое удивительное, тот кто наградил меня ими, на прощанье сказал: чтобы я передал их первому кто не побоится обуздать черного зверя.» — Медведь повеселел. — «Мышонок, ты единственная кто осмелился прокатиться на мне. Причем не спросив у меня на то разрешения.»</p><p>«Что даже Радагаста не посетила такая идея?» — Пустилась я в пространные размышления в преддверии надвигающейся халявы. — «Хотя ему то зачем, он исстари, и по умолчанию облики менять может. Только не часто. Раз так в пару тысяч лет.»</p><p>Меланхолия куда-то утекала вместе с каплями дождя. Сонно завозилась мелкая, устраиваясь в своем коконе поудобнее, чем тут же привлекла внимание Потапыча.</p><p>«Ее ты тоже с собой возьмешь?» — с интересом спросил он.</p><p>«С дубу рухнул, косолапый?!» — Возмутилась я. — «Зачем мне с собой тащить этого человеческого детеныша? Думаю с нее приключений уже достаточно, и тихая жизнь на одном мирном хуторе вполне устроит эту мелкую. Если конечно его хозяин не будет против такого соседства.» — Хитро прищурилась я, сверля макушку едва не сбившегося с ритма медведя. Что-то в Потапыче неуловимо изменилось, переведя его из разряда суровых гризли в ряд к плюшевым игрушкам.</p><p>«Он не будет против.» — Удивился своему ответу Беорн.</p><p>«Вот и славно.» — Смахнув с лица раздражающую капельку воды, перешла на более занимательную тему. — «Беорн, так что там эти соловьи напели?»</p><p>«Что ты хочешь узнать?»</p><p>«Все. Сейчас любая информация будет нужна. Не откажусь даже послушать о этих землях и о лесе. Ведь наша цель находится именно за ним.»</p><p>Слушая медведя, стала понимать что здесь, по эту сторону гор, не все так радужно как могло показаться, с высоты полета орлов.</p><p>С севера и юга поджимают непонятные темные твари, в довесок к известным уже легионерам темной стороны. Человечки медленно деградируют в своих мелких склоках не только с темными, но и друг с другом, ухудшая и без того невеселое положение дел. Эльфы вроде сидят в своих кустах и даже ушей от туда не показывают. Зато темные набирали обороты в своих коварных планах и юнитов для осуществления оных. Даже один некромант у них там завелся, умеющий поднимать сразу личей себе на подмогу. И все что-то активно ищут на юге темного леса.</p><p>Вот такие вести принес Мазай немного поработав на полставки Сусаниным.</p><p> </p><p>На медвежий хутор мы прибыли когда время первого завтрака уже давно минуло и совсем немного оставалось до второго. Дождь так и не утихал щедро наполняя землю влагой, а меня раздражением.</p><p>— Сова открывай! Медведь пришел. — Проорала я едва мы ввалились во двор. Мелкая заворочалась, но хмель не дал ей выползти из забытья. </p><p>Под дождь, из дома разом вывалились все мои гномы, остолбенев от увиденной картины. Глаза у них точно стали как у ночных пернатых: большие и круглые. Наверно именно шок не дал им начать снова журить меня по поводу ухода в самоволку.</p><p>Сойдя с медведя со свертком в руках, под неверящими взглядами тринадцати пар глаз, двинула к распахнутым дверям которые я собственно и просила открыть. На пороге обернулась, оглядев мокнущих мужиков, попросила:</p><p>— Дори, нам бы чайку горячего с дороги и поесть не мешало.</p><p>После чего зашла в дом, направляясь к себе в закуток. Уложив мелкую досыпать на склон сена, а сама стала избавляться от мокрой одежды.</p><p>— Бэль… — ворвался первым закуток не очень то и больной оказывается Звездочка, резко замолчал, осознав что заглянул с расспросами явно не вовремя.</p><p>— Потом, все потом. — Устало проговорила я стаскивая с себя опостылевшую липкую сорочку. Находится в мокром уже не было сил. — Переодеться в сухое, поесть нормально и отвару от простуды. — Достала из инвентаря сухую, одолженную Беорном. Могла бы одеть и свою новую, но к ней нужны штаны, в тут полный комплект, как у комбинезона. — Все объяснения будут после.</p><p>Из-за столба появились еще несколько гномов и тут же загудел Глоин, выгоняя всех толпящихся в проходе.</p><p>— Что же это. А ну пошли отсюда! Ишь котяры. Дайте девочке спокойно переодеться.</p><p>Его тирада возымела силу и шумная толпа наконец то оставила меня в покое, хотя и несколько поздновато.</p><p>Завернувшись как днем в рубаху стала сушить полотенцем волосы поглядывая на мелкую. </p><p>Оригинальный приз нынче достался мне за задание. А что делать? Не резать же ее как сестер ее, Потыпыч этого бы не понял. Вот пусть ему и достанется это подарочек. Мужик он хоть и одинокий, но правильный, мелкая ему дочкой станет, а Мазай дедушкой. Этому старцу точно нужна женская рука, а то одичал больше чем медведь со своими зверюшками. Значит нужно было только приучить мелкую не бояться Потапыча.</p><p>Развесив сушиться свои тряпки, плюхнулась на сеновал рядом с девчушкой, и достав из склона пучок сена, стала вязать детенышу игрушку.</p><p>— Прости дочка, что потревожили. — Заговорил мастер из-за колонны. — Ты одета? Я могу пройти?</p><p>— Все в порядке. Я уже переоделась. — ответила я. — О здоровье тоже можно не беспокоится. Обошлось без без травм и тяжелых ранений, ни у меня ни у девочки их нет. Я больше простуды опасаюсь, а с ней, — кивнула я на мелкую, продолжая крутить заготовку, которая постепенно приобретала вид медвежонка. — С ней всё сложно. Душевные раны не вы мастер, ни я лечить не можем.</p><p>Лекарь понятливо кивнул и склонившись над девочкой не сдержался выдав свою порцию нравоучений.</p><p>— Что опять на тебя нашло? Куда понесло на ночь глядя. — Причитал он пока осматривал шишки да ссадины мелкой. — Где бы мы тебя тогда искали? Таркуна с нами нет. Если бы не заверения Нори что ты под защитой Беорна.</p><p>— Зато не с пустыми руками вернулись.</p><p>— Да я вижу. Не ослеп еще… Хр-м. — Замялся наставник и завернув мелкую обратно в плащ, гном распрямившись зашагал сразу к выходу, не удостоив меня контрольным осмотром.</p><p>Хмыкнула. Видать ему и в первый раз ничего критически опасного не попалось на глаза.</p><p>Закончив с куклой, подложила ее мелкой под руку, и накинув себе на плечи одеяло, направилась к остальным в общий зал. Потапыч уже растянулся в своем кресле попивая что-то дымящееся. Маги все еще отсутствовали. Отряд расселся кто где, часть за столом на лавках, часть у очага расположилась обсыхать да кашеварить, третировать или расспрашивать уже не рвались, зато красные уши ловили каждый шорох.</p><p>«Отправь к детенышу одну из овечек. Пусть с ней побудет пока та не проснется. Так мелкой проще будет прийти в себя.» — продолжила я по привычке общение с мишкой двигаясь в сторону Торина.  Беорн отозвался теплом, значит сделал. </p><p>Я молча развалилась помосте рядом с охраняемой кружкой.</p><p>— Орки? — Решил уточнить свою догадку Лид</p><p>— Они самые. Причем именно те что напали на нас. Теперь от их своры остался только белый варг и его всадник. Интересным они маршрутом шли. — Достала трофейный мешок с осколками. — Вот, держи. Сувениры из поездки. Прости головы упаковывать было некуда. Хотя наверное можно было и просто ушей на ожерелье нарезать…</p><p>Треск огня, перебивал шум дождя снаружи, негромко переписывалась домашняя скотина, а вот гномы вели себя на удивление тихо. Лид так и не развязав мешочек отчего-то заинтересовался моими голыми ногами. Я тоже глянула на них, даже пальчиками пошевелила. Ноги нисколько за это время не изменились, как были волосатыми так такими и оставались.</p><p>— Интересно, — произнес он вернувшись в свое первоначальное положение. — Подскажи в каких это ты книжках прочла про такие трофеи. Нужно их сжечь.</p><p>— Странные вы какие-то. Содрать шкуру это нормально, а нарезать ушей нет. Может я из них холодец приготовить хотела. А что? Народное эльфийское блюдо.</p><p>После такого заявления Пончик подавился морковкой и теперь пытался восстановить дыхание, а братец ему помогал. От младших послышалось приглушенное бульканье из кружек. Старшие приостановили свою деятельность с починкой брони и оружия, пытаясь то ли осознать степень извращенности в еде ушастых, то ли развидеть то что им привиделось.</p><p>Торин же в лице не особо изменился, даже, заглянув в мешок, и завязав его, протянул обратно. Видать передоз эмоций на сегодня сказывался.</p><p>— Пусть у тебя пока побудут, сохранней будут. С меня и одного хватит. — Хлопнул он по крышке своей «кубышки».</p><p>Пожав плечами убрала я трофей обратно в инвентарь. У меня они точно сохраняться. Материал ценный и редкий. Был. В других мирах. Тут же его судя по всему как грязи, и также как грязью им пользуются, не зная истинной ценности.</p><p>— А че так тихо как в могиле? Хоть бы сыграли или песню какую спели. — Предложила я разрядить сгустившуюся атмосферу. Помедлив немного, вздохнула. — Ну раз у вас ничего нет тогда слушайте меня. Однажды в далекой, далекой галактике…</p><p>Световые мечи превратились в обычные стальные, космические корабли в деревянные галеоны, а само действо перенеслось на неизвестный никому тут архипелаг в Галактическом море. Гномы с таким огромным водоемом были не знакомы, но слушать историю им было очень интересно, даже ставки сделали кто на самом деле Дарт Вейдер; Моргот или Саурон. Но я как та коварная Шахерезада, прервала свой рассказ на самом интригующем месте, сделав перерыв на перекус. И пока я жевала, ребята стали обсуждать услышанное, смакуя особо понравившиеся моменты, особенно те что были связаны с пушками.</p><p>— Надеюсь ты не потащишь дитя с собой. — Совсем тихо осведомился Лид.</p><p>— Нет. Она останется тут, на попечении у Беорна. Я уже с ним договорилась. Мне такие проблемы не нужны. Тем более в путешествии.</p><p>Вот теперь Торина проняло, только непонятно в какую сторону, но эта тема его явно заинтересовала:</p><p>— Не любишь детей?</p><p>— Я их опасаюсь. Они очень хрупкие и непонятные существа.</p><p>Торина мой ответ развеселил.</p><p>— Но с Фином ты хорошо общалась.</p><p>— Фин уже почти взрослый муж. Пеленки и сопли ему уже менять и вытирать не надо. — Меня передернуло при упоминании выделений. — Слушай, давай не будем об этом. Мелкая не проблема, — сменила я тему, — проблема в лесе. Не нравится мне то что о нем говорят.</p><p>Наскоро пересказала то что поведал мне медведь. Лида вести не порадовали, но и не сильно огорчили. Эльфы, по его словам и в его молодость ушей из своей резервации редко показывали, разве что по особой нужде; вина там особого, колье с бриллиантами заказать. В общем жили особняком и редко кого в свой лес пускали, а вскоре и запустили.</p><p>Выслушала и про старую торговую дорогу гномов, по которой собирался пойти первоначально Лид. Начиналась она как раз от того брода где мы были с Беорном и тянулась через весь лес где терялись в разросшихся топях и болотах вокруг русла быстротечной. И это уже было еще сто семьдесят лет назад, что там творится сейчас было непонятно.</p><p>Мазай  Сусанинович, то есть Радагаст Карий ускакал вместе с братцем Гэндальфом, объяснить толком что твориться в терниях леса было некому.</p><p>Получив свой отвар направилась к себе в закуток. Мелкую уже подпирал курчавый бок флегматично жующей овцы. Живность мое проявление проигнорировала продолжив пережевывать травинки.</p><p>Развалившись на тюфяке, пробежалась по персональному листу аватары в который давно вдумчиво уже не заглядывала. Вылазка с Беорном много опыта не дала, только проценты от раненых мой, добивал их медведь, ему отсыпали и большую часть оставив мне какие-то крохи. Чуть подросли статы, и добавился титул «Герой», дарующий возможностью открывать больше диалогов и событий.</p><p>Сон закрыл глаза внезапно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Подарки и Откровения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошло две недели с того момента, как я в последний раз посещала земли Средиземья. Надвигающийся дедлайн поглотил всех; приходилось оставаться на работе допоздна, внося поступившие правки в проект; выбиваясь из ритма и выматываясь на порядок сильнее, как физически, так и эмоционально. На крайних выходных пришлось просто отсыпаться, выползая из сна лишь по нужде, или же закинуть что-нибудь в пустой желудок. Макс как всегда ворчал во все динамики квартиры, заказывая полноценные здоровые обеды и ужины на дом. Не нравилось ему нарушение режима рабочего дня. Но работа завершилась, и у меня настали законные дни отдыха, хотя в игру меня пустили, только оценив мое состояние, как «удовлетворительное», тогда Макс расконсервировал и запустил игру.</p><p> </p><p>Еще не открыв глаза, прислушалась к окружающим меня звукам: все были на месте — как животные, так и мои спутники. И даже проклятый дождь все так же настойчиво барабанил по крыше и мокрой земле. Потянувшись, перевернулась на спину.</p><p>В мое отсутствие, тут прошло не более нескольких часов, так что ничего существенного я пропустить не могла. Радар также подтверждал это, лишних в округе не наблюдалось, нужных же индивидов не известно где носит.</p><p>Освежив в памяти информацию по квестам и параметрам, поднялась разминаясь, чтобы полностью синхронизироваться со своей аватарой. Мой закуток хоть смотрелся на фоне всего гигантизма очень маленьким, но давал пространство свободы для движений, и уже через пару минут обычной активной гимнастики тело перестало чуствоваться одеревеневшим.</p><p>— Ну и как тебя зовут, малышка? — Спросила я у мелкой, повернувшись к ней лицом и присев на корточки, упокоила голову на ладошках. «Подарочек» вот уже некоторое время назад проснулся и молча наблюдал за моей гимнастикой. Легкая паника в начале пробуждения, но мирная обстановка быстро успокоили мелкую и над ней возымело любопытство. — Меня зовут Бэль. Хотелось бы услышать твое имя. Иначе нареку новым. Это у меня легко получается. — Сделала я новую попытку разговорить мелкую.</p><p>Угроза не подействовала. Девочка все также молчала, спрятавшись глубже в эльфийский плащ, только глаза продолжали следить за мной. Наши гляделки прервал голос желудка мелкой, взмолившийся о пище насущной, которой так ароматно пахло от очага. Глаза девочки на мгновение расширились в испуге и она быстро спряталась от меня за боком флегматичной овцы, ставя барьер из ткани.</p><p>— Ну, сама виновата, — распрямилась я и криво ухмыльнулась. — Будешь Машенькой. Вечной головной болью косолапого Потапыча. Ох, надеюсь он мне за эту наглость голову не откусит. — Добавила уже едва слышно.</p><p>Из-за столба на мгновение заглянула лохматая голова Кили и тут же исчезла, прячась за резным массивом дерева, а оттуда уже донеслись его возмущенные слова:</p><p>— Фили! Да в порядке все. Она не спит и одета.</p><p>— А постучать? — Спросил не менее возмущенный старший брат, сопроводив вопрос характерным звуком. Мне даже любопытно стало, по чей именно он голове постучал, по своей или младшего, для лучшего запоминания.</p><p>— Какие вы все-таки милашки, — вышла я из своего закутка, прерывая их общение, и с наскока умудрилась повиснуть на шеях братьев. Подарив пару легких поцелуев в доступные колючие щеки, счастливо объявила. — Оболтусы, как же я по вам соскучилась.</p><p>— Хм, жара вроде бы нет. — Приложил к моему лбу тыльную сторону ладони не в меру серьезный Кили.</p><p>— Бэль, что с тобой? Мы же часа три, как виделись. — Фили перекосил брови в недоумении. — Тебя там орки точно по голове не били?</p><p>— Это для вас пару часов, — продолжала висеть на братьях, даже ноги подтянула, но моего веса они явно не замечали. — Для меня же будто седмица пошла. Вот и радуюсь возвращению в нашу дружную братию. — Отпустив шеи, обрела под ногами твердую землю, сходу задала ребятам квест, чтобы не особо не задумывались о моем странном поведении.</p><p>— Мелкая проснулась, есть хочет. Принесите что-нибудь ей пожевать. Я от нее далеко отходить пока не хочу.</p><p>— Сейчас, — переглянуся с братом Фили и отбыл выполнять поручение.</p><p>Оставшийся Кили так остался серьезным и, нахмурив брови по примеру дяди, поднял небольшой деревянный лук, что держал в руке.</p><p>— Бэль, ты вернула мне потерянное оружие. Оружие, что многое значит для меня лично, и я хотел сделать тебе подарок в знак признательности. — Выговаривался он, держа лук уже двумя руками и не отрывая от него взгляда. — Знаю, эта простая поделка неказиста и далека от совершенства. С эльфийскими мастерами мне конечно не тягаться, но я вложил в него все свои умения и доступные материалы. Надеюсь, что он верно послужит тебе, хотя бы до конца нашего путешествия. — Договорив, юноша протянул свою «поделку», которой жутко стеснялся.</p><p>— Ты сам его изготовил? Да еще и столь краткий срок? Удивительно! — Приняла подарок и, пробежавшись пальцами по отполированным плечам лука, нашла отметку младшего, столь похожую на клеймо брата и так же, как он, от него отличающуюся.</p><p>— Нравится? — Просиял Кили. — Луками у нас почти никто не занимался, отдавая предпочтение топорам, молотам или мечам. И изготавливали их лишь на продажу для людей.</p><p>С трудом, но натянув на всю длину руки тетиву своей новой игрушки, еще раз подивилась точности глазомера подгорного народа; изделие юноши точно легло в руку. Пускай лук был редкого, зеленого качества, зато параметры его были все самые необходимые. Кажется, даже Лид приложил к нему свое умение; слабенькое, максимум, что может выдержать это оружие, зачарование облегчало его вес и увеличивало урон.</p><p>— Ну вот, теперь мы можем с тобой посоревноваться, — отвлекалась я от игрушки, лукаво глянув на племянника. — Как только найдутся стрелы, вызываю тебя на дуэль.</p><p>— А не боитесь проиграть, тетушка? — Принял мой вызов Кили, к которому вернулась его беззаботность.</p><p>Хмыкнула, развернувшись к закутку, убрала подарок в инвентарь.</p><p>— Могу тебя спросить о том же, племянничек. Но пока давай займемся нашей любопытной Машенькой, которая сейчас греет уши. — Заглянула я за колонну, увидев удивленную девочку. Та, поняв что ее обнаружили, сразу же поспешила к своему мохнатому укрытию, скрывшись там за «волшебным» барьером из ткани.</p><p>— А дядя говорил, что дети из женщин появляются, а не находят их в своих ночных «прогулках по лесам». — дурашливо заметил Кили.</p><p>— Все верно, но немного наоборот. В начале прогулки по лесам, поцелуи и так далее, а потом появляется и их результат — ребенок, только не сразу.</p><p>Кили не стал проходить дальше ступеньки подиума, усевшись на него у выхода и спиной привалившись к колонне, стал наблюдать за спектаклем «маугли». Подошедший Фили скептически осмотрел брата и пол.</p><p>— Я смотрю, ты еще жив и здоров, да и щепок нигде не видно. Растешь над собой брат.</p><p>— Расту. Сначала тебя перемахнул по росту, теперь по мудрости догоняю. — Ответил Кили парируя, и через пару ударов сердца напряженного молчания и острых взглядов парни заразительно рассмеялись. Мохнатая нянька, посчитав свой долг выполненным, скрылась в тенях дальше по проходу, оставив нашу компанию. Машка в это время с открытым ртом рассматривала новых ей персонажей. Веселые братья как нельзя лучше подходили для первого знакомства с гномами. Хотя было непонятно, что привлекало малявку больше: парни или же плошка в руке Фили.</p><p>— Если б вы меня так долго заставили ждать обед, — беззлобно заворчала я, подойдя и забрав посудину. Филька, освободившись от ноши, тут же примостился к младшему, задорно подмигнув мелкой. — Я бы померла с голоду. Но вначале бы покусала вас за нерасторопность.</p><p>Братья синхронно развели руками, смущенно отводя взгляды. Махнув на них рукой, направилась к мелкой, прятаться за барьером она в этот раз не стала, сопровождая глиняную посудину цепким взглядом. Присев с другого бока мохнатой стены, протянула плошку малявке.</p><p>— Надеюсь, с ложечки тебя кормить не нужно?</p><p>Как оказалось, не нужно. Девчушка хоть и не без опаски, но протянула свои тоненькие ручонки к исходящей паром тарелке, и схватившись за ложку, стала спешно уничтожать кашу, попеременно поглядывая то на меня, то на братьев. Я же продолжила реабилитацию.</p><p>— Это мои племянники. Тот, что светлый — Фили, а темноволосого зовут Кили. — Познакомила я ее с братьями и, указав уже на нее, объявила парням имя найденыша. — А это у нас Маша. И как все питомцы нашего доброго хозяина, говорить не может. Зато очень сообразительная. — При последних словах мелкая так и осталась глазеть на меня с ложкой во рту и удивленно хлопая ресницами. Молчание партизанки продолжалось.</p><p>Достав недавно пошитую рубаху, тяжело вздохнула. Придется мне с ней расстаться, а себе потом сделать еще, оставлять в потрепанной и пропахшей одежде детеныша было нежелательно. Но вначале ее нужно было искупать, а баня находилась за завесой падающей с неба воды. Озадачила братьев вторым за сегодня квестом, хотя и они сами были не против помочь; вскоре в закутке стояла лохань с брошенными внутрь банными принадлежностями, и пару ведер воды разной температуры.</p><p>Выставив парней в охрану закутка, взялась за помывку девчушки. Она, уже до блеска очистив тарелку, сидела, озираясь на происходящее, перестав пугаться по случаю и без. Не видя для себя опасности, с детской наивностью позволила себя как раздеть, так и отмыть от грязи. </p><p>Теперь, хоть и не по размеру, но в чистой рубахе, передо мной прижимая к себе соломенного мишку, стояла девочка пяти — шести лет. Светло русые мокрые волосы обрамляли худенькое для ее возраста личико, где в основном выделялись широко распахнутые янтарного цвета глаза. Видать там, откуда пришло ее семейство, явно жили не жируя на халявных харчах, от того и ушли искать лучшей доли.</p><p>Присев на корточки и глядя на нее снизу вверх серьезно заговорила с малышкой:</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что именно произошло с твоей семьей? — Девочка кивнула прижав к себе сильнее игрушку, а глаза мгновенно стали влажными, но она не заплакала, лишь плотнее сжав губы. — Есть у тебя еще где-нибудь родственники? — В этот раз она уже неуверенно мотнула головой из стороны в сторону. Если они и были, то она про них не знает. И я продолжила объяснять ей ситуацию. — Те, кто напал на вас, уже понесли свое наказание, причем от лап… от руки хозяина этого дома, — махнула я рукой показывая хоромы Потапыча, и мелкая последовала за ней, оглядывая пространство. — Теперь он станет твоим новым домом. И здесь тебя никто не посмеет обидеть. Ни обитатели этого замечательного хутора, ни его хозяин, хоть он и выглядит грозно. Кстати. Хочешь с ним познакомиться? — Подвела я ее мысли к главному событию.</p><p>Девочка с минуту подумала, оглядев еще раз открывающуюся ей обстановку и, переступив с ноги на ногу, коротко кивнула.</p><p>Выйдя в проход, подцепила малявку за руку и, обойдя сидящих за стеной братьев, направилась ко всем в общий зал. Машка ожидаемо тут же спряталась у меня за спиной, любопытно глазея оттуда на отряд. Беорна в зале не оказалось, и я постучалась к нему в личку:</p><p>«Беорн? Косолапый! Ты где шатаешься? Али знакомится с подопечной не желаешь?»</p><p>«На веранде я.» — Сдался медведь спустя пару минут молчания и признался в своих опасениях. — «Испугается ведь…»</p><p>«Как испугается, так и привыкнет. Потом ее за уши от тебя придется оттаскивать, особенно во втором облике.» — Успокоила я еще одного ребенка и переключилась на свой отряд, что пытался высмотреть мелкую у меня за спиной. </p><p>— Позвольте представить вам Машу. — Сделав пару быстрых шагов, я присела уже за ее спиной и уткнувшись ей в локоток щекой. Одной рукой придержала за бок, чтобы в панике не сбежала, второй указывала на гномов. — Фили и Кили ты уже знаешь, а вот их суровый дядюшка Торин, вон тот, что пыхтит трубкой. Любит, когда ему чешут бороду. Того, что с шикарной белой бородой, зовут Балин… — Продолжила знакомство Машки с гномами, давая ей короткую справку о каждом, а когда гномы закончились, я опустила детеныша осмотреться уже самостоятельно и с ворчанием вновь постучалась к мишке. — «Косолапый, мне тебя за бороду сюда притащить нужно? И не думай, что разный рост станет мне помехой!»</p><p>«Иду я, иду», — развеселился Беорн. — «Все мне и слово поперек боятся сказать. А тут мышь медведя за бороду таскать собирается. Ох, не завидую я этому дракону…» — донесся от Потапыча отголосок последней фразы. Сочувствовал он змею вполне искренне.</p><p>Мелкая в это время, потоптавшись на месте, двинула к самому интересному на ее взгляд гномьему экземпляру — Пончику. Кажется, таких широт мужчин она никогда еще не видела, так как сразу, проверила настоящее это пузо или нет, после чего обернулась ко мне продемонстрировав удивленно поднятые бровки. Гномов от детеныша женского роду окончательно развезло, каждый норовил с ней посюсюкаться хоть немного, если она обращала на них свое внимание.</p><p>Беорн появился незаметно для окружающих. По крайней мере для девочки и гномов это стало полной неожиданностью когда из сумрака прохода выступила огромная фигура великана. Мелкая что-то пискнув (наконец-то у нее прорезались звуки) тут же спряталась за спиной Двалина, непомерно его при этом обрадовав этим простым действием, такое у него довольное выражение лица было. Потапыч тем временем плавно опустился на корточки перед этой парой.</p><p>— Меня зовут Беорн. — Представился мишка стараясь говорить мягче. — Я хозяин этого дома и Хранитель окружающих его земель. Будь моей дорогой гостьей дитя, столько сколько пожелает твоя душа. — Пафосный момент речи прервал выпавший из густой гривы Беорна довольно крупный представитель семейства ежовых. Потапыч, подобрав колючего неудачника на руку, потеребил пальцем мохнатое пузо, ёжик при этом довольно хрюкнул и растекся по его ладошке. — А это Себастьян, подопечный моего друга Радагаста. Тоже находится у меня в гостях.</p><p>Появление колючей животинки спасло шаткое положение великана. Любопытство ребенка пересилило его страх, и вот она уже стояла рядом с Потапычем, а пыхтящий ежик перекочевал ей на руки.</p><p>Пока шло общение с детенышем, я отыскала свободную кружку и наполнила ее по самый бортик хмельного напитка. Этот стресс нужно было было срочно сбросить. Первая часть плана сработала, осталось только познакомить Машу со вторым обликом Беорна, и их общение после этого будет полностью налажено.</p><p>— Хорошая из тебя выйдет мать. — Сделал мне комплимент подошедший Бофур.</p><p>Я хмуро взглянув на него, холодно предупредила:</p><p>— Еще слово в этом духе, и эта кружка будет надета тебе на голову вместо шапки. Я не вижу себя ни в роли матери, ни скромной хранительницы очага и ненавижу такие разговоры в свой адрес. Заруби это себе на носу. — Жестко отрезала я, направилась в свой закуток, оставив недоумевающего парня осознавать услышанное.</p><p>Угол встретил меня бардаком после купания мелкой. Убираться в нем моральных сил не осталось, так что, захватив свой плащ, проскользнула по серому миру на веранду, благо выход на нее из дома Потапыч уходя не запер.</p><p>Настроение теперь было сродни погоде на улице. И ведь умудриться одним предложением сорвать весь план отдыха на сегодня. Умом я конечно понимала, что ничего плохого Бофур не хотел и даже наоборот, но сдержать раздражение мне все же не удалось.</p><p> </p><p>Я не люблю быть под дождем, но наблюдать за ним со стороны было приятно, особенно если эта сторона сухая и теплая. В сером мире дождь даже не делал попыток хоть как-то измениться или умерить свой пыл, продолжая хлестать землю и поднимая в многочисленных лужах пузыри. Через некоторое время наблюдения за окружением я все-таки нашла отличие — капельки искрились и переливались своим собственным слабеньким светом. Серый мир на время будто обретал краски.</p><p>Кружка уже показывала свое дно, и я печалилась об отсутствии на веранде доброго бочонка с пивом. Заходить в дом категорически не хотелось, как и видеть кого-то из его обитателей. Поднявшаяся суета из-за моего отсутствия довольно быстро улеглась. Предполагаю, медведь намекнул отряду, что волноваться не стоит.</p><p>Хотя мое укрытие проверяли не единожды и каждый раз находили лишь пустую постройку. Но один так и остался в дверях, будто зная, что я где-то тут. Набив трубку, раскурил ее, и только когда колечко долетело до крыши, спросил в пустоту:</p><p>— Чем он тебя расстроил?</p><p>— Ха! И ты сразу решил прийти утешить меня? — В руках появились метательные кинжалы. Раз уж меня нашли, стоит немного попрактиковаться. — Лучше бы бочонок с медовухой притащил. Тогда я куда радушнее тебя встретила. — В массив дальнего от меня столбика впился первый кинжал, немного ниже чем я наметила.</p><p>— Извини, — хмыкнул собеседник, — не догадался.</p><p>В полет отправился следующий снаряд. Наше молчание затягивалось.</p><p>— На здоровье.</p><p>— Что? — Не понял моих мыслей гном.</p><p>— Не за что меня благодарить. Просто удачно сложились обстоятельства. — На секунду задумалась, продолжила. — Ну, или неудачно. Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.</p><p>— Да, для меня этот опыт точно будет бесценным. — Нори опустился на дощатый пол, и осмотрел торчащие кинжалы озвучил вердикт. — Ты не доворачиваешь кисть когда кидаешь.</p><p>Фыркнув, сделала корректировку, четвертый кинжал попал точно в сердцевину узла, когда-то бывшей ветвью.</p><p>— Вот, совсем другое дело. Интересный народ хоббиты. Вроде сидят у себя в огородах, копаясь в мягкой земле. Но стоит его вытащить за пределы уютного мирка, как этот народ превращается в опасного противника.</p><p>— Правда? И сколько таких хоббитов ты знаешь?</p><p>— Только одного, и мне этого достаточно.</p><p>— Льстец.</p><p>— Не без этого, — ухмыльнулся он. — Но скорость, с которой ты вбираешь в себя умения, просто поражает. Люди учатся быстро, а ты еще быстрее.</p><p>— О-о. Вас ждет еще много потрясений. И мое растущее мастерство с оружием будет не самым главным.</p><p>— Верю и жду с нетерпением. Ори даже отдельно про тебя писать стал, — моего удивленного взгляда разоткровенничившийся парень видеть не мог. — Забавные почеркушки, нужно заметить, и рисунки хорошие. Жаль не все сохранились после гостеприимства гоблинов.</p><p>— Надеюсь, к ним рисунки пикантного типа не добавятся. — Хохотнула я. — Становиться звездой средневекового плейбоя у меня в планах не было.</p><p>— Без понятия о каком ты «плейбое» говоришь, но мой брат таких вольностей, как фривольные картинки никогда не позволял. Дори бы ему тогда точно уши оторвал.</p><p>— Кому уши я должен оборвать, так это тебе. — Появился вышеупомянутый гном. — Вот твой настой. И посмей мне только его вылить! — Вручил брату кружку от которой исходил пар, и собрался уходить, но остановился. — Хотя нет, лучше при мне выпей. — Звездочка вздохнул и морщась осушил посудину, отдав ее обратно брату. Нянь посмотрев сначала на нее, потом на Нори, задался вопросом. — Какой-то ты нынче покладистый стал, будто тебя не Моргульской стрелой в бок, а по голове Королевским камнем одарили. И ты с Бэль говорил? — Огляделся нянь, но обнаружить меня, скрытой силой кольца, ему не удалось.</p><p>— Мне просто неохота было опять слушать твое брюзжание над ухом! Решил сбежать ненадолго да поразмышлять в тишине, но нет, ты меня и тут достаешь. Иди, занимайся своими делами и оставь меня наконец в покое.</p><p>— Хорошо, хорошо. — Дори взглянул на кружку, удостоверившись в ее пустоте. — Долго не сиди, потом просохнуть к ночи одежда не успеет. — Предупредил он брата и скрылся в доме.</p><p>Нори, проводив взглядом уходящего брата.</p><p>— Что, донимает опекой? — Я поднялась чтобы собрать кинжалы. — Он всегда таким был?</p><p>— Он таким стал давно, после смотрин, где в итоге выбрали не его, а другого. С тех пор мы с Ори страдаем от его заботы, которую он поставил себе целью. Иногда проще с ним согласиться, иногда сбежать.</p><p>— Смотрин? И кого там показывают? — Задалась я вопросом, смутно догадываясь о цели сего события.</p><p>— Объявленые претенденты в женихи показывают себя во всей красе будущей невесте.</p><p>— А-а. Празднество, где все пытаются перещеголять друг друга во всем. Как по мне, так это сомнительное действо. — Кинжалы заняли свою ячейку и я, присев рядом со Звездочкой, перевела тему разговора. — Расскажи мне о жизни в Синих горах. Я читала, что от того хребта мало что осталось после войны с Врагом.</p><p>— Да, это так. Разбушевавшиеся стихии в ярости своей не сочли нужным заботится о живущих на тех землях. Запад сгинул в Великом море с частью южного хребта Синих гор, забрав с собой и два древних города. — Начал свой рассказ Нори, и я потихоньку стала приходить к выводу, что Ори стал писать, именно наслушавшись брата. — Пришедшим отцам нашим, изгнанникам из Эребора, пришлось вырезать новые чертоги, потому как не было им среди людей своего места, и горы звали их своей неповторимой песней. Теперь там вырос целый город-государство, гордо носящий имя правителя, при котором он засиял…</p><p>Гномы этого мира не делились на касты «благородных» и тех, кто ими не являются, все они принадлежат к какому-то клану-роду отцов основателей. Касты разделяли их только, в основном, по виду деятельности: ювелиры, кузнецы, торговцы и так далее. Хотя каждый взрослый мужчина не понаслышке знает о работе в других сферах. Местные дети камня оказались универсалами во всех смыслах, как в ратном деле, так и в созидательном, беря пример со своего создателя.</p><p>Чертоги Торина же не просто были городом-государством, они стали новой столицей и единственным оставшимся государством трех гномьих родов на западе. Современным укрепленным мегаполисом, спрятанным под тоннами крепкой породы в чреве Синих гор, с обычным ритмом жизни простого человека (работа, семья). Вот только с отсутствием такого измерителя, как солнце. Оно им не требовалось. День распределялся на несколько рабочих смен, отчего крепыши трудились куда эффективнее и жизнь в городе просто не останавливалась с заходом светила, что отмеряло ритм жизни людей и эльфов.</p><p>Отдыхали гномы не менее рьяно, как и работали. На регулярных праздниках по поводу (иногда и без) случались стычки распаленных празднующих, которые оканчивались помятыми боками, сломанными носами или разбитыми кулаками; боевым оружием внутри города было пользоваться запрещено, но выходя на поверхность, каждый вооружался с макушки до пяток.</p><p>Нори никогда не видел Эребора и вырос на рассказах матери о той жизни, что она провела под его сводами. Тэйг в Синих горах ей отчего-то казался более холодным, в отличии от города в потерянной горе. Наверно, именно эти рассказы отчасти сподвигли его пустится в этот поход.</p><p>— Вернуть отчий дом — это правое дело. Тем более, отбив его у зверя, которому он, в принципе, без надобности.</p><p>— Змею были нужны только сокровища, скопленные за годы работы и он их получил.</p><p>— Только золото? — Заинтересовалась информацией.</p><p>— Все благородные металлы и самоцветы, что может подарить земля и море.</p><p>— Хм. — Задумалась я. Это уже были кое-какие сведения о самом драконе, но пока я его не увижу своими глазами, они могут быть ошибочными. — Кстати. Дори обмолвился, что у вас разные отцы. Как это может быть, если брак гномы заключают раз и навсегда?</p><p>— Да. Брак заключается единожды. Но женщина, потерявшая мужа, может пожелать стать «матерью» детям его братьев если у них нету своих жен. Это никогда не воспрещалось, а в тяжелые времена даже поощрялось. Эта самоотверженность помогала не раз восстанавливать численность кланов кхазад.</p><p>— У людей тоже есть похожий обычай, передавать «жену» по наследству, от старшего к младшему, как вещь.</p><p>— Нет, — возмутился Нори. — Наши женщины сами решают, хотят они этого или нет. Их никто никогда не принуждает пойти на этот шаг.</p><p>— Интересно. А предложить стать «матерью» от совершенно другого мужчины?</p><p>— Только с согласия Старших по линии ее мужа и того, другого.</p><p>— Вот она, логика и прагматизм. Все во благо рода.</p><p>Погода не желала меняться, откладывая любую деятельность, связанную с улицей. Так что мне оставалось лишь заняться обновлением гардероба. Кружка пива и болтовня с Звездочкой развеяли раздражение, и теперь можно было вернуться в дом и не боятся «покусать» кого-то.</p><p>Нори, повертев в пальцах уже пустую трубку, тихо спросил:</p><p>— Бэль. Ты уже утвердилась в своем решении или это входит в обычаи хоббитов?</p><p>— Нет. Я просто женщина, из иного рода и склада ума. Только время может расставить все на свои места. А сейчас ничему, кроме нашей цели, не стоит придавать значение. — Третья на сегодня щека получила мое благословение и, потрепав его за бороду, поднялась. — Я рада, что ты не окочурился, Звездочка, и благодарю тебя за теплую компанию, но мне уже пора заняться делом. Одежда сама себя не пошьет, пока я тут с тобой прохлаждаюсь.</p><p>— Тогда держи, — остановил он меня, протянув набор жемчужных шпилек. — Это отмычки, только хорошо замаскированные. — Его лисья ухмылка прекрасно гармонировала с хитрым прищуром глаз. — С прошлым подарком я действительно сплоховал, но думаю, этот тебе больше по душе придется.</p><p>Мои близнецы, конечно, могут вскрыть любой запор, но иногда требуется действовать более деликатными способами, коими воспользовался этот хитрец. Этот подарок действительно может быть полезным, даже если у них не будет отдельных бонусов.</p><p>— Только давайте продолжим путь без рукоприкладства к товарищам. — Жемчужные шпильки заняли последнюю ячейку инвентаря. — Иначе все ваши претензии, какими бы они заманчивыми не были бы, полетят в ближайшую канаву.</p><p>— Тогда тебе не стоит давать нам повода для таких событий. — Ехидно предупредил Нори.</p><p>— Ох уж это средневековье… — пробормотала я и вошла в дом, оставив его на веранде наедине со своими мыслями.</p><p> </p><p>Зал встретил кисейными гномами, с умилением наблюдающими, как Ори учит девочку вязать деревянным крючком. Под руководством терпеливого наставника у нее это худо-бедно, но получалось. Такого эффекта от появления детеныша в среди гномов я никогда не видела. Теперь была понятна вся опека, связанная со мной в начале нашего путешествия.</p><p>Оставив эту идиллическую картину, направилась в свой закуток (который оказался уже прибран), где разложив ткань и добавив света, хпринялась за крафт, нет, не рубашки для себя, а сарафан-комбинезона для Машки. Детеныш нуждался хотя бы в элементарных вещах из одежды на первое время, остальное Беорн сделает или выменяет самостоятельно.</p><p>И все-таки одной мне надолго остаться не удалось. Заглянувший в закуток с проверкой Балин тут же вытащил в общий зал, умело надавив на совесть и приведя весомые доводы. Но, как оказалось чуть позже, ему не чуть не меньше младших Фили и Кили, хотелось услышать продолжение рассказа о «Звездных войнах».</p><p>Первая часть истории завершилась вместе с угасшим днем на улице. И поужинав, наша толпа завалились спать. На завтра готовы были и сарафан и еще пара рубах для Машки. Следующим на очереди в крафт, был набор нижнего белья.</p><p> </p><p>Потапыч разбудил меня посреди ночи и велел следовать за ним. Пришлось аккуратно выпутываться из цепких лапок спящего детеныша и, бессовестно зевая, плестись за медведем куда-то вне стен дома. Погода наконец смилостивилась, и в тот момент когда меня будили дождя уже не было. Он, оставив о себе напоминание в виде огромных темных луж на земле, ушел тучей дальше на север.</p><p>В итоге, мы оказались в бане, где Беорн на скамье размотал какой-то кожаный сверток. В свете свечи блеснул нож с молочно-белой рукоятью. Вещичка была явно ритуального типа, а не для простых хозяйственных нужд.</p><p>— Предупреждаю сразу: тот, кто обучил меня и дал мне второй лик, делал это совсем по другому и я не могу их повторить, не имея его сил. Но он дал мне знания, как передать эти чары приемнику, который появится сам. И это будет не легко перенести, особенно тебе, — он критично осмотрел меня с ног до головы. — Я облегчу тебе путь, как смогу, но в основном его придется пройти самой. Ты можешь отказаться от него прямо сейчас. Подумай хорошо.</p><p>Осмотрела серьезного Потапыча, сидевшего прямо на полу, покосилась на ножик, пока еще мирно лежавший на потертой старой коже, после чего вчиталась в строки предложенного мне уникального квеста.</p><p>…</p><p>Тип задания: Скрытый. «Путь оборотня»</p><p>Задание в цепочке: [2/3] «Обуздать себя»</p><p>Описание: Страх не возымел над тобой власти. Испытание твоих сил только впереди. Только с сильной волей ты сможешь пройти этот нелегкий путь и отыскать на нём того, кто укрепит тебя и твой дух.</p><p>Условия выполнения: Выдержать испытание воли.</p><p>Награда: «Меняющий шкуры» [Ти­ту­л]</p><p>[Принять?] [Отказаться.]</p><p>…</p><p>На первый взгляд, вроде ничего странного не было, но я решила уточнить.</p><p>— Пару моментов я могу уточнить? — И дождавшись кивка, продолжила. — После всех этих манипуляций я смогу превращаться в медведя или в которого еще?</p><p>— Потом ты найдешь своего зверя.</p><p>— Ага, «Тот, который захочет меня убить»? Не надо так.</p><p>— Почему сразу убить? — удивился Потапыч. — После у тебя будет выбор, какую шкуру тебе носить. Каждый из них будет отражением частички тебя, и приняв его, она возрастет.</p><p>То есть,  перевела я слова мишки,доступ к «шкурам» отмеряется моими параметрами, а там уже, как в магазине можно выбрать приглянувшуюся шубку. Годится.</p><p>— Я готова пройти путь до конца. — Согласилась я на квест. — Будет сильно кроваво?</p><p>— Сильно. И очень больно, но ты должна быть в сознании все это время. — Не утешил меня Беорн и взялся за нож, приказав. — Сними рубаху и сядь на скамью ко мне спиной.</p><p>Ворча про себя на все эти кровавые ритуалы, сняла с себя рубаху, положив ее на полку рядом с собой. Голая и девственно чистая спина была предоставлена на растерзание явно не желавшего это проделывать Потапычу. И как ожидание укола, лезвие его ножа совершенно внезапно сделало первый надрез на коже, смачивая кровью доски скамьи и пола.</p><p>Чтобы научиться менять шкуры, нужно было потерять часть своей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Новости и Планы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Накидывая рубашку на вымытое тело, всей кожей на спине я явственно чувствовала новое украшение. Там, докуда дотрагивались пальцы, ощущались бугорки обновленной плоти, они сплетались в огромный рисунок, тянувшийся от загривка и до поясницы, а в ширину расползся до плечей. Данный ритуал я бы отнесла к простому шрамированию, если бы все это было не в рамках игры.</p><p>Беорн работал быстро и точно, будто тренировался делать это с тех пор, как сам обрел вторую ипостась. Он, как и сказал, постарался облегчить это испытание, притупив чувствительность какой-то мазью, она же снижала и кровопотерю, что несказанно радовало. Но даже так нервы нещадно ныли и я впиваясь зубами в руки в противовес той боли, стараясь отвлечься, крутя в голове «литанию против страха» немного переделав ее под данную ситуацию.</p><p>Эффект местного обезболивающего, нанесенного перед операцией Потапыча постепенно сходил на нет, и когда терпеть стало совершенно невыносимо, в ход пошел навык «берсерка», в тот момент облегчения я была готова расцеловать того старого волшебника, что подарил столь ценное умение, не раз уже выручавшее меня, и я надеялась, что его действия хватит до конца этого ритуала. Теперь до моего сознания доносились лишь отголоски того, что делал с моей спиной Беорн, а слух сообщал, куда именно падают ставшие мне ненужными кусочки.</p><p>И вот настало то мгновение, когда металл перестал терзать многострадальную плоть, и медведь озвучил следующий, весьма простой приказ — лечь на скамью спиной вверх.</p><p>То, что произошло дальше, заставило меня усомниться как в действенности моего умения, так и в своих противоречивых ощущений.</p><p>В раны, сотворенные оборотнем, потек жидкий огонь, заполняя собой все вырезанные канавки. Там где он застывал, кожу охватывал жуткий нестерпимый зуд. Но мучитель придерживал мои руки, что рвались к спине в надежде стряхнуть с себя огонь и избавиться от зуда, одновременно он уговаривал потерпеть еще немного.</p><p>И я терпела.</p><p>В миг когда на кожу снова легла странно пахнущая мазь, избавляя от неприятных ощущений мои измученные нервы, я с выдохом блаженно растеклась по прохладным мокрым доскам скамьи, одним открытым глазом наблюдая за действиями Беорна.</p><p>— Весьма похвально. — Улыбнулся он по звериному, перевязывая свою ладонь материей. — Твои умения и выдержка сродни славному воину, а не хрупкой женщине, и я теперь не сомневаюсь в решении Хранителя гор. — Закончив со спиной, Потапыч стал сгребать то, что валялось на полу и закидывать это в топку стоящей тут же печи.</p><p>— Славно. — Выдавила я из себя некую радость по этому поводу.</p><p>Второй квест в цепочке был пройден, а плюшка получена. Завершающая же часть была направлена на нахождение и активации второго лика. После этого я буду считаться полноценным оборотнем Арды.</p><p>Да в других мирах с этим куда проще, укусили тебя либо поцарапали или выпить не тот напиток, и все, добро пожаловать в нашу стаю. Зато в этом мире есть несомненный плюс: выбор кем становиться, и у меня было как минимум парочка весьма интересных вариантов на примете. Срослось бы.</p><p>Холодная вода, упавшая на тело, заставила подскочить с места и перескочить на другую сторону комнаты. Сознание резко выбросило из тумана мечтаний и я пыталась понять, что происходит, рефлексы сами доделали все остальное.</p><p>Голая, мокрая, с кровавыми потеками по телу и с близнецами в руках — такой я предстала перед весело скалящимся Беорном. Стыда не было, был шок и злость.</p><p> — Фу-ты! Шутник нашелся. Мог бы и предупредить. — Немного расслабилась я, спрятав когти, подойдя к нему развернулась спиной. — Плесни, что ли, еще раз, а то не все смылось.</p><p>Во второй подход, холодный душ воспринимался организмом более спокойно. Тогда я, смывая себя остатки крови и мази, нащупала необычное творчество медведя.</p><p>— Все, — прогудел он, — одевайся. Приберемся тут и я поведаю тебе, что следует делать дальше. Некоторая опасность скрывается за вторым обликом.</p><p>— Ага, вот подводные камни. — потянулась я за рубашкой. — О них бы я хотела знать до того, как ты меня расписал под хохлому.</p><p>— Увы, не мог. Таков был запрет моего наставника.</p><p>— Ладно, — махнула я рукой и распределила обязанности. — Давай я тут разберусь, ты же печкой займись, а то зябко как-то тут стало.</p><p>Быстро скрыв «следы преступления» и хлебнув из личного резерва, расположилась на сухой полке поближе к разгорающейся печи. Она поначалу стала распространять жуткую вонь горелой плоти, но Потапыч что-то бросил в топку и запах сменился на более приемлемый аромат незнакомого дерева. В бане постепенно становилось тепло.</p><p>Сев вновь на пол, Беорн заговорил, став столь же серьезным, как и до того как взялся за нож.</p><p>— Что ж, теперь у тебя на спине красуется похожая печать. — На груди великана проступил темный узор, и я бы решила, что это простая татуеровка, если бы не легкая темная дымка, сочившаяся из нее. Вглядеться в рисунок особо не успела, как он вновь скрылся с глаз, но сделать несколько снимков прежде чем это произошло мне удалось. — Когда ты выберешь второй облик, печать станет завершенной и не будет больше причинять неудобств.</p><p>Я мысленно с ним согласилась. Во всех движениях, связанных, как бы то ни было, со спиной, ощущался дискомфорт, от которого было не избавится, кожу тянуло, но мышцы мишка резьбой не затронул.</p><p>— Любой зверь, которому ты прикоснешься, будет принят или отвергнут печатью, если они не подходят тебе. Но не здесь кроется беда. Опасность скрыта в первом смене облика. — Великан подвел разговор к сути. — Во-первых, в нем тебе придется провести, по крайней мере, три дня, чтобы новое тело создало себе связи с твоей душой. После же состоит самое трудное — тебе нужно вспомнить свое человеческое тело. Если у тебя не выйдет, — смолк он ненадолго, — ты навсегда останешься в зверином облике и постепенно забудешь, кем ты была на самом деле. Если сразу не справишься, — добавил он несколько печально, — тогда приходи ко мне. Я постараюсь помочь тебе.</p><p>Я кивнула. Помощь — это хорошо, но вот какая она будет — неизвестно.</p><p>— А если мне ни один из предложенных обликов не понравится?</p><p>— Со временем, один из них сам займет место в печати, и выбора у тебя не останется.</p><p>— Ве-еликолепно. — Без тени эмоций произнесла я едва ли не по слогам. Такой подставы я точно не ожидала. Проснуться однажды лошадью мне не улыбалось, даже если она будет жутко породистая. — Сколько же времени мне отведено на этот нелёгкий выбор и есть ли ограничения по количеству подходящих обликов?</p><p>— Через семьдесят три дня печать сама приобретает законченный вид. — Ответил Беорн, будто ждал именно этого вопроса. — Сколько у тебя попыток я не знаю. Я с самого начала понимал, кто мне родственен был по сути, только найти оказалось его не легко.</p><p>— Великолепно. — Повторилась я, глядя на великана. Мыслями же я была уже в дороге, подгоняя отряд к цели нашего путешествия.</p><p>Потапыч подозрительно оскалился.</p><p>— Могу дать несколько наставлений лично от себя. Ты хорошо прячешь воспоминания, но твои мысли и эмоции невероятно легко читать.</p><p>Кажется я в этот момент напоминала Машку с утра. Слова гигантских птичек вдруг стали обретать совсем иной смысл.</p><p>— Как это, открыта?</p><p>«Думаю, ты уже пыталась пообщаться таким способом со своими друзьями, но у тебя ничего не вышло.» — Перешел он на личное общение и я пристыженно кивнула.</p><p>Попытки были, причем неоднократные, но все заканчивалось одинаково — твердой холодной стеной. И я бросила это бессмысленное занятие, прочитав, что ни люди, ни гномы (про других не было написано) не владеют таким способом общения. Про себя же я не могла ничего утверждать, слишком странные эти хоббиты по своей сути.</p><p>«Гномы с рождения закрыты, такими их создали. Они ощущают происходящее, но для того чтобы открыться, им нужны более тесные связи, нежели чем дружба.» — Сделал он паузу, давая понять услышанное. — «Эльфы и люди изначально были открыты, так же как и ты, но под тенью «его» научились отгораживаться от внешних воздействий. Сейчас я поставлю стену, ощупай ее внешнюю сторону.» — Произнес он, и все ощущения будто отсекло чем-то твердым, но не таким холодным, как у гномов, скорее это походило на смесь металла и дерева. Я даже закрыла глаза, чтобы лучше почувствовать. Исчезновение стены было столь же внезапным, как и ее появление и я буквально упала в разум Беорна, по крайней мере тот уголок, что он мне всегда показывал.</p><p>«Теперь вспомни, как ты пряталась от всех на веранде, вспомни то чувство, ощущения скрыться от всех. Подними их стеной и прислушайся уже с другой стороны.»</p><p>Собрав в кучу все свои знания по блокировке сознания, постаралась воспроизвести «тот» момент. Как оказалось, найти стену с этой стороны было гораздо труднее, а уж почувствовать ее оказалось еще сложнее.</p><p>Моя стенка была сродни той, в хоббичьей норке: хорошо утрамбованной, но все же мягкой землей. Это открытие меня возмутило, отчего в этом месте земля стала немного плотнее, а с другой стороны пришло ощущение присутствия. Свет, тепло, звук. И все они мне были знакомы — именно этой комбинацией воспринимался мишка, будто он просто прислонился к той, другой  стороне стены. Вспомнились тексты о здешнем Темном Властелине и его умелом ковырянии мозгов своих противников. По-моему, он бы прошелся, как по открытой площади, и не заметил.</p><p>Стоило мне отвлечься от преграды, как она опала прошлогодним снегом.</p><p>«Думаю, я поняла в чем причина. Там, откуда я родом, в таких блокировках не было нужды», — раскрыла я свои измышления, — «и поэтому я не привыкла ни держать преграду постоянно, ни усиливать ее. Точно. Орлы говорили о «чистом голосе Фэа». Что это?»</p><p>«То, что ты чувствуешь, когда ощущаешь меня.» — Приоткрылся чуть шире Потапыч, и я почувствовала разницу: весь спектр, олицетворявший этого разумного, усилился.</p><p>Мне на ум приходили только объяснения из физики: электромагнитные волны или нечто подобное. А с помощью преград ими можно легко манипулировать, причем наверно от их качества зависит и степень изменчивости волн.</p><p>«Ты также общается и с животными? Но у них же нету Фэа.»</p><p>«У многих из них есть чувства, которые можно услышать и направить. Вот так», — предупредил он меня и продемонстрировал с моим «я» этот талант, нечто похожее на танец-полет. В общем-то, что со мной проделали тогда орлы. Его чувства и желания ненадолго стали моими. </p><p>Захотелось ощипать этих летающих куриц по самые их крючковатые клювы, Беорн же рассмеялся, глядя на это мое желание, сразу видя, что делать это на самом деле я не намеревалась, просто выпустила пар.</p><p>— Долго таким способом общаться не рекомендуется. — Прервал наше личное общение косолапый, а мне почему-то стало нестерпимо одиноко. — Как и открываться полностью собеседнику. Слишком много личного оно в себе несет. — Замолчал он, давая мне самой догадаться, и судя по довольной ухмылки ответ был верным.</p><p>«Объятие Вечности», так, кажется, называется этот эффект у Азари, только там используются весь спектр ощущений тела, а не только сознание. Хотя наверно и тут также можно…</p><p>— Надеюсь, мои советы пойдут тебе на пользу. Утро наступает. Нам стоит вернуться в дом раньше, чем твои друзья проснуться.</p><p>Я, как сомнамбула, направилась к выходу, Беорн же остался затушить печь. Общение с мишкой оказывается забрало большую часть ночи.</p><p> </p><p>Вроде бы прошел только один игровой день, а все перевернулось с ног на голову. Хожу я, оказывается, и сверкаю своими эмоциями. Гномы, судя по всему, просто греются в этих лучах, птички что-то вычитали, волшебник… про него вообще думать не хочу. Эльфы, читали они меня тогда или нет? Орки, гоблины, что с ними? Мотнула головой — слишком много потрясений свалилось на одну маленькую меня.</p><p>И следующее не заставило меня долго ждать, ворвавшись во двор с паническими криками, всполошившими даже медведя.</p><p>— Пламя! Смерть! Крах! — Повторил Мазай, взъерошенный пуще прежнего, прежде чем его окатил водой Потапыч.</p><p>— Что ты видел? — Настойчиво спросил он у мага. Необычное поведение своего друга явно было ему не в новинку.</p><p>— Вспыхнет пламя, неся быструю смерть, но именно это станет его крахом… — Разъезжающиеся глаза мага постепенно собрались в кучу обретя ясность взора. — Беорн? Как я тут оказался? — Оглянул он себя и свою забавную упряжку состоящую из зайцев. — Ах да! Мышонок, хорошо что ты еще здесь. Я должен знать, кто тебя научил общаться с черным ядом! — Подскочив ко мне, потребовал маг и был мягко отстранен медведем.</p><p>— Радагаст, друг мой, ты в моем доме, так что вспомни о его правилах. Сначала позаботься о своих помощниках, — великан кивнул на чумазых ушастых, — и уже после присоединяйся к нам. Мышонок никуда не торопиться и постарается ответить на все твои вопросы.</p><p>— Вот я мухомор, — запричитал Мазай принявшись освобождать своих животных от нехитрой упряжи. — Сейчас мои дорогие, будет вам чистая сухая подстилка и сладкая морковь.</p><p>Оставив мага с его живностью, мы с Беорном неспешно двинули к дому.</p><p>Утречко намечалось быть веселым.</p><p> </p><p>Машка на оставленном месте не нашлась, но быстро обнаружилась в совсем другом. Где бы вы думали? Правильно, между разметавшимися по тюфякам племянниками. Младшие из братии, даже во сне старались не терять друг друга: Кили закинул ногу на брата, Фили поделился своей рукой, и у обоих были абсолютно счастливые лица. Мелкая же, заняв центральную часть, оккупировала своими конечностями обоих гномов и безмятежно спала, тихо посапывая в свои сопелки.</p><p>Крики волшебника не потревожили их сон, как впрочем, и остальных участников похода.</p><p>С помощью Беорна, над очагом занял свое место пузатый котел, наполненный молоком, заготовка для будущего завтрака. Недалеко от него повис чайник, который закипел как раз перед появлением в доме Мазая и его зайцев. Животные уже были очищены от дорожной грязи и щеголяли пепельной шкурой, они не ожидая каких-либо слов, просочились в здание, тут же нырнув в восточный проход. Волшебник же направился к пеньку-вешалке, что стоял рядом с креслом Потапыча корнями вверх.</p><p>— Горестная время нас ожидает, друг мой. — пожаловался Мазай, занимая одну из толстых корней-веток, а снятую шапку повесил на другую. Это будто стало неким сигналом от старичка его живности: мохнато-пернатой волной по остальным веткам распределились почти все животные и птицы, что он укрывал в складках своих одежд. — Тень от старого замка вновь удлинилась, захватив все наши земли. А ты знаешь, что она несет в себе: болезни, смерть или того хуже — искажение. Ох, Себастьян! — Мрачных думы мага резко сменились неописуемым счастьем, стоило ему увидеть бегущего к нему ежика.</p><p>— И что же ты предлагаешь делать? — Великан сомкнул руки на своей кружке. — Я не покину свою территорию, но и биться в одиночку не смогу.</p><p>— Нужно связать ветви чтобы их не сломало ураганом. Олорин открыл мне, скоро, начнется новая эпоха и с ней придет освобождение от Тени Его и ее козней. Но только в том случае, если мы сделаем правильные шаги к этому. Если же нет, — Отчаяние было написано на лице лесного мага, и почему-то в этот момент он смотрел именно на меня. Я же старалась в этот момент ни о чем таком не думать, кроме готовки безобидной манной каши. — Тогда, тьму уже ничто не остановит. Ни мы, ни даже Ва… — запнулся Мазай и его брови перекосило. Он, склонив голову по-совиному, моргнул пару раз и ошарашено обратился к медведю. — Она?!</p><p>— Она. — с ухмылкой согласился Потапыч.</p><p>— Как? — тихо выдохнул заинтересованный событием Мазай.</p><p>— Без тени сомнения и толикой упорства.</p><p>— А-а? — протянул маг не решаясь назвать ритуал.</p><p>— На удивление легко. Будто сам путь, пройденный ранее подготовил ее.</p><p>— Завтрак готов, садитесь есть, пожалуйста. — флегматично объявила я, потушив огонь под котлом до состояния тлеющих углей.</p><p>Развернувшись, чтобы накрыть на стол, ничуть не удивилась, когда к нему подошел сонный Пончик и, сев на один из пеньков, заменявшие тут стулья, опустил голову на столешницу. </p><p>Через мгновение он уже храпел.</p><p>— Еда меня сейчас совершенно не волнует, мышонок. — Произнес над ухом Мазай, невесть как оказавшийся рядом. — Яд, кто научил тебя как с ним обращаться?</p><p>— Никто! — отшатнулась я от него. — Своим умом дошла. И не яд это вовсе!</p><p>— Тогда что же это по твоему?</p><p>— Привередливый материал, использующийся как попало.</p><p>Маг заметно удивился.</p><p>— Материал?! Эта мерзость всегда была Частицей Врага! Черным ядом! Какое у него может быть иное применение, кроме кражи невинных жизней!</p><p>— Вот такое, — воткнула я одного из близнецов в посох мага. Мазай со своей настойчивостью подогревал мое раздражение. — И чьи жизни они заберут, всегда решает их хозяин, а не они.</p><p>Волшебник будто спал с лица, глядя на поблескивающий остротой кинжал и свой поврежденный посох. Кристалл в навершие посоха стал мелко трепетать, а синяя дымка в нем закружилась в бешеном хаотичном танце.</p><p>От мишки прилетел эмоциональный потзатылник.</p><p>— Еще раз повторяю: никакой это не яд. — Фыркнув, убрала коготь, за одно избавляя нас от светопреставления, что устроил кристалл. — И уж точно, к Морготу никакого отношения частицы не имеют. Скорее уж он приписал к себе их свойства.</p><p>Упоминание имени Врага всуе, привело в замешательство, как мага, так и медведя. Ну не приводили меня в трепет ни он сам, ни его портфолио. Потенциал был, но был выброшен в бездну, куда следом отправили и самого первого Темного Властелина.</p><p>— И что же ты сделала с я. частицей после того, как извлекла? — поинтересовался старичок, поглаживая зарубку на посохе.</p><p>— Поместила его в кружку охладиться и отдала Торину, на опыты.</p><p>Мазай повернулся к Беорну и тот утвердительно кивнул. Волшебник осел на пол, держась за свой посох, как за спасительную ниточку.</p><p>— Чаю будете? — Предложила я и, оглядев погрузившегося в себя старичка, обратилась к Потапычу с обреченным видом. — А есть что покрепче? Тут без поллитры не разберешься.</p><p> </p><p>Расположились мы на веранде вчетвером: Беорн, Радагаст и я. Четвертым стал поднятый мной Торин. Вести беседу дальше без него мне показалось неразумным. Он лидер отряда, частично посвященный в мои знания, и еще Старший из гномьего рода, что меня принял в свои ряды, вот вот и пускай отдувается, работая буфером между мной и лесным магом.</p><p>Торин сидел и созерцал десятилитровую бутыль самогона.</p><p>— Я признаться не поверил, когда ты сказала, что сейчас будем отмечать возвращение волшебника.</p><p>— Не только. Поводов много скопилось. Во-первых за знакомство. — Стала загибать я пальцы, поглядывая, как Потапыч разливает по кружкам содержимое огромной бутыли. — Наше неоднократное спасение, спасение Машки и Нори отдельно. Кстати, этот гад сделал еще один подарок. — Помахала я шпильками перед носом Торина. — Так, дальше. Обретение приемника и внучки. — Тут уже удивился Мазай, потому как в этот момент я указала на него. — Ну и наше с Беорном побратимство. — Заключила я, вопросительно глядя на Потапыча. Кровушка наша тогда точно смешалась и мишка не стал этого отрицать.</p><p>— Тогда ты забыла добавить в список — обретение друзей и родственников, — взялся Торин за кружку.</p><p>— Прости братец, запамятовала. Старею наверно. — Постучав себя по макушке повторила его действие. — Будем?</p><p>Наша беседа потекла бурной рекой. Вначале основном вещал Мазай, засыпая нас с Ториным вопросами о осколках. Отвечал Лид коротко и с неохотой, даже свой осколок показал. Неказистый камушек мага озадачил и его любопытство сошло на нет. Про мои трофеи ни он, ни Беорн не обмолвились.</p><p>Постепенно беседа склонилась в нужную сторону. Мазай знал много интересного про бурелом, который по ошибке эльфы все еще называют лесом. Про его опасности и обитателей, обычных и необычных. </p><p>Так волшебник добрался до невиданных давно тёмных тварей далеких времен. </p><p>Главной напастью леса стали огромные арахниды, потомки небезызвестной паучихи. Нет, не Ллос, хотя характеры и профессии очень схожи. Эту дамочку звали Унголиант, дословно — паук, ткущий темные сети. Так вот, ее восьмилапые внучата сейчас шарят под пологом леса и выживают или, точнее, пожирают всех нормальных существ.</p><p>Торину, как и Беорну эта новость не понравилась.</p><p>— Припасами я вас снаряжу, — хмурился он, — но своих животных в этот лес не пущу.</p><p>— Прикажешь нам пешком до Эребора идти?! На это уйдут месяцы! Мы не успеем прибыть к месту в назначенный срок. — Возмущался Лид. И я была с ним согласна. Столько времени у меня не было.</p><p>— Ребята, — привлекла я к себе внимание, — а мы можем хотя бы одного паука поймать?</p><p>Первым о ходе моих мыслей догадался Торин.</p><p>— Сначала варги, потом медведь, теперь на пауках решила покататься.</p><p>— А что. У них проходимость по неровной территории великолепная, причем в четырех измерениях. Тут главное выяснить работает на них хитрость или нет.</p><p>— Какая хитрость? — Тут же заинтересовался Мазай.</p><p>— Мёд! — Три пары глаз смотрели на меня, как на дуру. — Разумные химеры обычно страдают одной смешной по нашим меркам зависимостью: они сладкоежки. Та пища, которую они обычно употребляют не щеголяет приятными вкусом, и любая сладость их приводит в восторг или под полную зависимость.</p><p>— Я даже не хочу думать, откуда ты это знаешь. — Лид, кажется, слегка позеленел.</p><p>— Читала труды ученых мужей, что изучали их гораздо глубже, нежели чем мы. Так вот. Если этих пауков можно приручить, подкармливая медом, то это решит сразу несколько наших проблем. Первое — транспорт высокой проходимости. Второе — Они будут защищать свою территорию, где их кормят сладким как минимум от других пауков, либо, если их разум позволят понять «кто враг, кто друг» то и от других нежелательных гостей. И третье, последнее, но не по значению — это паучий шелк. Невесомая тонкая нить, уступающая в свойствах своих только эльфийским волосам. Ткани из этого шелка чрезвычайно редки и очень дороги. — Заканчивала я речь в полной тишине. — Что?</p><p>— И вот так с тех пор, как мы с ней впервые встретились. — Пожаловался Торин великану.</p><p>— Сочувствую.</p><p>— Какие мы бедные и несчастные. Замучила вас всех своим присутствием. Вот сейчас обижусь, пойду обернусь кроликом и ищите меня где хотите. Хотя нет, лучше орлов вызову, они меня все равно в гости приглашали.</p><p>Мазай встрепенулся при упоминании пернатых.</p><p>— Гва­ихир? Но он не стал бы пускать в гнездо посторонних.</p><p>— Он самый, причем лично. Обозвав «странником», приказал явится после помощи гномам. Извини Торин, — повинилась я, — сразу сказать не успела, совсем замоталась за эти дни. Столько событий друг за другом. Голова аж гудит.</p><p>— Радует, что я узнал об этом сейчас, а не перед твоим уходом.</p><p>Смущенно улыбнулась ему в место ответа.</p><p>— Странник?! — Зацепился за слово волшебник, пускаясь в размышление. — Значит вот откуда у тебя эти знания. А я уж было подумал о необычном возрождении эльфа.</p><p>Прислушивавшийся к словам мага Торин не удержался и задал важный для него вопрос:</p><p>— Как это понимать?</p><p>— Память. Она помнит свои прошлые жизни, — вещал Радагаст находясь словно в бреду. — Но она не эльф, крупица крови перворожденных просто спит в ней.</p><p>— Ты чувствуешь голос крови? — придвинулся гном к магу. — Скажи же мне Лесной Мудрец не ошибся ли я, поет ли ее кровь песнь моего рода?</p><p>Маг нахохлится, надувшись словно филин.</p><p>— Вы сами нашли этот ответ. Так зачем об этом спрашивать еще и меня? — Вгляд одного по твердости не уступал другому. — Знай же Дубощит, ее единственная капля гораздо чище, нежели всей твоей!</p><p>Все мое внимание было перенаправлено на Лида в ожидании бури, но вместо оскорбленного словами мага короля, я наблюдала весьма довольного сделкой гнома.</p><p>— Значит, мы не ошиблись. — Улыбнулся своим мыслям Лид.</p><p>Мне оставалось только догадываться, что задумал этот изверг.</p><p>В личку вплыл Беорн.</p><p>«Возможно, вестники знали, что ты получишь от меня дар и намереваются облечь тебя в перья», — пришел он к тем же выводам, что и я. — «Забрав в гнездо тогда, когда твоих сил сможешь это сделать...»</p><p>«Думаешь, они хотят навязать мне этот выбор? Я, конечно, не против крыльев, но эта их настойчивость мне совершенно не нравится.»</p><p>Мишка согласился и отключился, задумавшись над проблемой.</p><p>— Уважаемый Радагаст, — обратилась я к магу, — не знаете ли вы, когда вернется Гэндальф?</p><p>Мазай сник, разом став меньше и незаметнее.</p><p>— Он отправился в страшное место, и я не знаю, когда он вернется. И смею лишь надеяться, что Олорин избежит опасности, что затаилась в тени Врага.</p><p>— Может, тогда вы проводите нас сквозь лес? В долгу мы не останемся. — Предложил вдруг Торин старичку.</p><p>Не знаю, что удивило меня больше, предложение Лида или согласие Мазая.</p><p>В дальнейшей беседе было составление маршрута, в которой я не участвовала, зато очень внимательно слушала собеседников, внося правки в свою карту. </p><p>Новый путь Торину понравился больше, чем тот, который предлагал Гэндальф. Необходимость идти по эльфийской тропе его раздражала. Радагаст же предлагал идти звериными тропами, лежащими параллельно старой лесной дороге вдоль подножия южной части Тенистых Гор. Эти горы располагались в глубине леса, ближе к восточной его стороне. А дальше, мы уже самостоятельно, по руслу реки добираемся до людских поселений. Те места Лиду уже были знакомы, хотя бы отчасти.</p><p>— Торин, а почему гномы не заселили те горы? — Задалась я вопросом. — Неужели там нету ничего полезного?</p><p>— Практически пустая порода. Кроме строительного материала они ничего предложить не могут. Такого добра и в других местах много.</p><p>— Жаль, очень жаль. Так когда отправляемся?</p><p>— Как только завершится работа над твоей одеждой. Пусть кожаная, но гораздо лучше твоих тряпок. — чуть сморщился он.</p><p>— Да. Тряпки не лучшая защита. Даже простой короткой кольчуги нет. — Вздохнула я, согласившись с Ториным, чем вызвала его одобрение.</p><p>Арсенал Ривенделла посетить мне также не удалось по той же причине, что и закрытую часть библиотеки. Так что приличной защитой я могу обзавестись только в стенах Эребора или по пути у людей. На броню же гоблинов и орков смотреть было неприятно, не то что одеть ее. Да и в отряде такое веяние моды явно не оценят.</p><p>Нестерпимо захотелось спать, бессонная ночь и плотно набившие живот посиделки так и тянули веки опустится, а своими сдерживаемыми зевками я, наверняка, уже достала всех присутствующих.</p><p>— Бэль, ты выглядишь, будто не спала несколько дней. — забеспокоился Торин. — Опять ночью куда-то бегала? — Сказать при Беорне про мои вылазки на охоту Лид поостерегся.</p><p>— Нет. Дальше этого двора я не уходила. Беспокойные сны снились, пыталась прогнать их прогулкой на воздухе, да не вышло.</p><p>— Да? Хм. Тогда ступай спать. Мы тут и без тебя разберемся.</p><p>Спорить не стала, сразу после его слов послушно покинув веранду. Дом кипел жизнью, голоса гномов и инструментов наполняли пространство как внутри него, так и снаружи. Полезной деятельностью был занят каждый, и даже мелкая что-то пыталась делать, подражая своему окружению.</p><p>Проскользнуть незамеченной в свой закуток не удалось. Машка, заметив меня, тут сорвалась с места, дабы показать плод своего труда (начало вязаного шарфа) и за одно как на ней выглядит ее новый наряд. Пришлось уделить ей немного внимания, поощряя ее за старания. Заодно убедилась, что девочка была сыта и чувствовала себя хорошо, только голос к ней не желал возвращаться. Ну, в общении с мишкой это не было проблемой.</p><p>Место умчавшейся назад к Ори девчушки занял мнущийся Бофур.</p><p>— Прости, я не знал. Я не хотел…</p><p>— Тебе не за что просить прощения, — остановила я его поток слов. — Ты хотел сделать мне приятное. Просто время было выбрано не самое подходящее и слова оказались не теми, что я хотела бы услышать.</p><p>— А, какие слова ты хотела бы услышать? — Навострил уши парень.</p><p>— Сейчас меня привлекает слово — сон. — сообщила ему зевнув. — Этой ночью я плохо спала и немного спокойно сна мне бы сейчас не помешало.</p><p>— Кошмары, как тогда? Хочешь, я стану стражем твоего сна? — Предложил он, в надежде вглядываясь на положительный ответ.</p><p>— Только недолго, пока не усну. — Немного поколебавшись, согласилась я, к радости парня. Простые обнимашки сейчас будут сродни лечебной микстуры; поможет немного расслабиться и привести наконец мысли в порядок.</p><p>Вместо тюфяка я забралась на тот сеновал, что сползал в мой закуток. Там, устроившись меж двух барханов душистой травы, уснула, закутавшись в плащ, под крылом своего стража.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Бофур лежал стараясь не двигаться, дабы ненароком не потревожить сон девушки. Все же, он не смог сдержать себя и запустил пальцы в ее волосы, желая успеть насладиться их мягкостью, ароматом. Они стали гораздо длиннее с тех пор как начался этот поход, светлая часть почти поглотила темную. Только Создатель знает, как сдерживает себя парень, чтобы не вплести в снежную прядь серебряный шнурок и, закрепив браслетом с его клановым гербом, сделать Бэль невестой.</p><p>Теперь он не мог сделать так, пойти поперек воли узбада, и ему придется пройти весь путь традиций его народа: появление, смотрины, испытание.</p><p>Парень усмехнулся, продолжая перебирать белые прядки и прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию прильнувшей к нему девушки. Бофур все еще не верил, что она живая, хотя все его ощущения твердили, что Бэль была с ним рядом во плоти и не являлась прекрасным сном.</p><p>Радость и печаль пришли почти одновременно. Он слишком долго тянул со своей стороны, не успел вовремя вплести драгоценную нить, и теперь его счастье стало настолько далеко, насколько это возможно.</p><p>Из простой девушки Бэль в одночасье стала не только наследницей древнего клана, но и младшей сестрой Торина. Узбад ясно дал понять, что пока она не пройдет «первое появление», им не стоит даже задумываться о женитьбе.</p><p>Гном нахмурился, вспомнив, как он сам, своими словами, едва не обрушил тот единственный мост, соединявший его и Бэль. Что стоило ему сесть и подумать над причиной печали в глазах, проявляющейся, едва стоило ребенку отвернутся, увлекшись новой затеей. Бофур не смог понять причин ее злости. Решив обратиться с этим вопросом к Глоину, парень и подумать не мог, что своими словами резанул по той ране девушки, что она так тщательно скрывала от всех; вероятно, Бэль, негласно считала себя изгоем; седые волосы в купе с редким цветом глазам, наверно, пугали окружающих. Проходя по полям Шира, Бофур не встретил ни одного хоббита, исключая старцев, кто имел хотя бы отдаленно нечто схожее.</p><p>Тогда Бофур еще больше разозлился на себя и свою леность.</p><p>Предложение брата пойти и извинится было разумным, но парень знал, что сейчас не самое лучшее время. Под влиянием недобрых эмоций он может натворить очередных глупостей и старался держаться тем вечером как можно дальше от девушки, вслушиваясь в приглушенный шум дождя, вспоминая «тот» день, ее появление рядом с собой и сладкий подарок на губах.</p><p>Утро принесло спокойствие в разум и желание исправить свою ошибку. Но Бэль взяла всю вину на себя, подарив еще немного счастья простому бесприданнику, едва не потерявшему единственную надежду — ее расположение.</p><p>В тот момент Бофур пообещал себе, что не отступит и пройдет все церемонии, приложив к этому все силы и умения, что у него были. Докажет ее старшему брату, что он достоин руки его сестры, а девушке, что она найдет в нем не только опору в жизни, но и любящего мужа.</p><p>Бэль давно уже крепко спала и видела приятные сны, а Бофур все никак не мог пересилить себя и покинуть ее общество, ее объятия. Объятия, что положили начало маленькому огоньку, разгорающемуся с каждым прикосновением. Именно тем утром он уже видел в ней не забавную хоббитянку в мужской одежде, а необычную девушку, не видящую трудностей на своем пути.</p><p>Парень с усмешкой вспомнил, как наивно пытался предостеречь Бэль от от этого путешествия, описав дракона как можно страшнее, но вышло все точности наоборот; девушку  это только раззадорило, и она с радостью собрав вещи, отправилась с ними в этот поход.</p><p>Мысли Бофура обратились в будущее, и он теснее прижал Бэль к себе, не желая отпускать ее, защищая от привидевшегося ему возможного горестного события.</p><p>Скоро они неминуемо придут к цели, к Одинокой Горе, к дракону, пламя которого уже развеяло тысячи жизней, пламя которого собирается отобрать и его маленькое счастье. Нет, он не сможет отпустить ее к змею, запрет в ближайших комнатах, оставив брата присмотреть, и сам отправился в бой, или уговорит Торина сделать так.</p><p>Что будет с ним, Бофуру было уже неважно, но он решил, что главное не пускать Бэль к дракону, оградить ее от этого.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Наглец и Проказница</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стало немного обидно, что сон поглотил меня быстрее, чем я успела насладиться приятным моментом, зато пробуждение вышло куда приятнее.</p><p>— Ты все еще тут? — Не открывая глаз, потянулась всем своим телом, ощущая тестно прижимающееся другое. Бофур гордо проигнорировал мои слова, оставшись рядом даже после того, как я заснула, и руки, завершив разминку, обвились вокруг шеи парня, и притянули к себе, не давая ему ответить. </p><p>Начав день с новой, приятной нотки, чуть отстранилась, с укоризной посмотрев на его весьма довольную моську.</p><p>— Не значит это, что мои слова лишь пустой звук для тебя и их стоит игнорировать?</p><p>— Я не вижу, чтобы тебя это расстраивало. — озорно дернул он бровью. — Нет Бель, они не пустой звук. Скорее уж мое желание заставило остаться и оберегать твой сон дольше положенного срока.</p><p>— Желание, значит, — лукаво улыбнувшись, принялась за наказание. — Помниться кто-то должен мне одно… — Пройдясь пальцами по шее, зарылась ими в темную гриву сплетенных волос, одновременно, чуть согнутой в колене ногой крайне нагло заняла место на животе парня, и едва заметив появление искорок в его глазах, сбежала из объятий. Скатившись с горки, приземлилась на помост. — Вот только придумать ничего не могу.</p><p>Горестно-облегченный выдох, раздавшийся с вершины сеновала, приподнял настроение еще на пару уровней и теперь можно было заняться полезной деятельностью.</p><p>Подарок Кили навел меня на печальные мысли об утраченном музыкальном инструменте. Гномам и без них нормально; поют неплохо и подпевают друг другу, а я вот так не могу, мои руки постоянно ищут плавный изгиб и тонкие струны. Так что я, отложив кройку и шитье на потом, отправилась искать непоседливых братьев.</p><p>Племянники обнаружились на улице, сидя на лавке, грелись солнышке и в четыре руки мастерили боезапас для наших луков. Взгляд уперся в тряпицу с подготовленными перьями.</p><p>— Доброго. Надеюсь, вы не самолично уток ощипывали?</p><p>— Не поверишь, они сами это сделали! — Кили опять опередил брата.</p><p>— Беорн помог, — уточнил Фили, — Под его взглядом птицы сами отдали перья.</p><p>— Интересно. — не сильно удивилась я . — И сколько получится?</p><p>Младший погрустнел.</p><p>— Даже на один полный колчан не наберется. Сейчас можно простых заготовок наделать, а хвостовики позже примотать. Дичи в лесу должно быть много.</p><p>— Не выйдет. С нами идет Радагаст, а он зверюшек любит не меньше Беорна. И пока мы будем идти с ним, сидеть нам без мяса аж до другой стороны леса. Но ты заготовки все равно сделай, за лесом наш путь не заканчивается. А с едой я что-нибудь придумаю. — Утешила я юношей. Но от таких новостей хорошего настроения у ребят явно поубавилось.</p><p>Отряд и так стал периодически коситься на подопечных Потапыча, а тут еще пост на неопределенный отрезок времени намечался. Да я и сама не восторге была; хоть и люблю животных, к вегетарианцам никогда себя не причисляла. Все же, если мы хотим идти со знающим проводником, а не плутать вокруг одного и того же куста (знаем мы эти эльфийские леса и их особенности), то придется держать себя на этой диете и дальше.</p><p>— Бэль. — Обратил на себя внимание почему-то смущенный Кили, отвлекая от меня размышлений о будущем меню. Переглянувшись с братом, он продолжил. — Можно нам заплести тебе косы?</p><p>— Да что вам всем мои волосы покоя не дают?! — Взъерошилась я и перекинула проблему с больной головы на менее больную. — У Торина спросите, можно или нет. Забыли, что я ничего не смыслю в этих традициях?</p><p>Мой ответ, кажется, удовлетворил братьев и они разом просияли.</p><p>— Я чего пришла-то. — Вспомнила я о своей проблеме. — Кили, сможешь мне пару похожих деревяшек найти, как для лука?</p><p>— Могу. Но зачем тебе они?</p><p>— Если найдешь, покажу зачем. — Подмигнула юноше, не став раскрывать планов, и сразу же двинула обратно. Едва я отбыла, как юноши тихо зашептались между собой, продолжив мастерить боезапас.</p><p>«Беорн?» — мысленно потянулась я к мишке. Пора было знакомить его мохнатую часть с мелкой двуногой подопечной. А что? Солнышко греет, цветочки вокруг…</p><p>«Что такое, мышонок?» — отозвался Потапыч слегка отрешенно.</p><p>«У меня к тебе дело. Нужно будет, чтобы ты в обличии мишки на цветочном лугу немного потоптался. Попробуй изобразить из себя нечто кроткое. Чебурашку например.»</p><p>«Опять чего-то удумала, затейница?»</p><p>«Ничего плохого! Все во благо. Давай, оборачивайся и топай на лужок.» — Поторопила я Потапыча, не замечая его ворчание. Зайдя обратно в дом, окликнула мелкую. — Маша, день замечательный на улице, а ты в доме сидишь, идем на луг венки из цветов плести.</p><p>На фоне топота быстрых ножек мелкой, кто-то справа шумно грохнулся, но ожидаемой ругани не последовало; Пончик роняет в чан свой половник и тот опрокидывается, проливая свое содержимое на толстячка, выводя беднягу из оцепенения; а Ори таращится так, как будто видит на моем месте белого единорога.</p><p>— А еще я неплохо танцую. — бросила я присутствующим, показала язык и выскользнула за дверь ведя за собой ребенка.</p><p>Восточный берег Андуина вблизи хутора являл собой огромный луг, усыпанный великим множеством полевых цветов разных оттенков. Но еще больше красочных растений находилось ближе к дому, и посреди этого буйства красок нынче пребывало огромное темное пятно. Пряча морду в высокую траву, мишка притворялся спящим. Мелкая тоже заприметила пятно, радостное настроение ее тут же развеялось, сменившись неописуемым ужасом.</p><p>— Маш, — поймала и повернула я к себе девочку, — этого зверя не стоит бояться. Ведь это именно он спас тебя, а я ему только помогала. Беорн же не такой страшный, как казался поначалу? — Испуганно косясь на зверя, мелкая кивнула. Мягко улыбнувшись ей, закинула вкусную приманку — Ну вот, и медведь такой же. И если ты не будешь его боятся, сможешь покататься, как я.</p><p>Удивлению ребенка не было предела, зато жуткий ужас теперь развеется, оставляя простой страх перед страшным лесным зверем, а когда игривые пони подошли поинтересоваться у хозяина, что он тут делает и, тряхнув гривой, спокойно ускакали прочь к табуну, девочка немного расслабилась.</p><p>Оставив детеныша в нескольких шагах от мишки, сама залезла ему на шею и, почесав лобастую голову, поприветствовала:</p><p>— Доброе утро, мохнатый, — зверь фыркнул в ответ, а мелкая застыла в изумлении. — Да знаю, я что не утро, но я только недавно проснулась, так что для меня это утро. Маш, — поманила рукой девчушку, — давай смелее. Смотри, какой он забавный. — Я стекла зверю на лоб и, дотянувшись до краешков губ, приподняла их. — Улыбается тебе.</p><p>Смешок в ладошки мелкой был мне наградой.</p><p>«Мышонок, я тебе голову отгрызу, если не перестанешь.» — заворчал Беорн.</p><p>— Не будь таким ворчливым, мохнатый, — погладила круглое ухо зверя, — расслабься и попытайся насладиться нашим обществом.</p><p>Мало помалу мелкая свыклась с обществом не совсем домашнего зверя и уже не боялась его касаться. А когда мишка нас прокатил немного, мелкая осмелела настолько, что еще круг сделала самостоятельно, после чего сплела ему в подарок венок. Сами мы, не отставая от Потапыча, тоже обзавелись этим хрупким и недолговечным украшением. Машка увлеклась настолько, что всему отряду теперь было не избежать ее трудов, но останавливать ребенка я не стала, лишь немного поправляя изготовленные ей цветочные венцы, чтоб они не рассыпались.</p><p>В дом возвращались втроем. Машу с грузом разместили на Потапыче, я же шла рядом.</p><p>«Почему ты не сказала ей, что я и есть медведь?»</p><p>«Потому что это должен сказать ты сам. Но думаю, такой секрет поначалу может сыграть тебе на руку, но не тяни долго.» — Предупредила я медведя. — «Советую провести этот вечер с детенышем. Познакомь ее с Радагастом например.»</p><p>«И бушующие стихии нашли свое равновесие…» — непонятно выразился Беорн, но объяснять свои мысли не стал, продолжив путь в молчании.</p><p>Доставив нас к дому, Потапыч побрел дальше, а я и мелкая пошли раздавать подарки трудягам гномам. Младших одарили первыми, Маша сама надевала им на их лохматые головы живые венцы. Следующим оказался рубящий неподалеку дрова Двалин, с некоторым смущением приявший от девочки этот скромный подарок. Балин также был рад сему хрупкому украшению, а вот с Лидом возникли проблемы.</p><p>— Я что, лесная фея, чтобы цветочки на голове таскать?! — Начал было возмущаться Торин, и мне пришлось его одернуть, перейдя на родной для него язык, чтобы придать больше веса своим словам.</p><p>— Сегодня это простые цветы, завтра они могут обернуться драгоценной короной. Брат, подумай кем скоро станет это дитя и прими венец из ее рук, как благословение нашего похода от супруги Творца.</p><p>Торин долгое мгновение вглядывался мне в глаза, а затем склонился пред девочкой так, как будто действительно принимал корону. Теперь на его голове красовался самый пышный букет из всех (исключая Беорна), вобравший в себя цветы разнообразных оттенков синего.</p><p>— Постарайся сразу не снимать, девочку обидишь. — попросила я Лида и мы с мелкой пошли дальше. Еще некоторое время его взгляд сверлил в моей спине дыру.</p><p>Обойдя двор и дом, «осчастливили» оставшихся гномов, Беорну же еще один, а на нового знакомого, Мазая, подарка не хватило, тогда мелкая же, не колеблясь, отдала ему свой, и я засчитала ей успешно пройденную реабилитацию.</p><p>Оставив ребенка на новоиспеченного дедушку и Потапыча, вернулась к своим первоначальным планам. Нужно было поторопиться с тряпками.</p><p>Так день незаметно сменился вечером, а за разговорами с песнями плавно перетек в ясную тихую ночь. Дом заснул, а я сидела в неровном свете свечей продолжая шить. Мелкую сплавила в ее новую комнату, обустроенную (хоть и простенько) этим же вечером Беорном и гномами, так что мне ничего не мешало спокойно работать.</p><p>Второй комплект детской одежды был готов, включая белье и пижаму. Мастерство портного росло, а вместе с ним скорость и качество изготовления. И сейчас я уже заканчивала свою сменную рубаху, на очереди оставалось сделать только хотя бы одни штаны.</p><p>— Неужели это настолько увлекательное зрелище? — отложив шитье, спросила я тень, что сгустилась в противоположном закутке.</p><p>— Скорее, невероятно прекрасное. — Отозвался сумрак голосом Звездочки, после чего тень обрела плотность и знакомые очертания, скрестив руки, облокотилась на резной столб.</p><p>— Наглый льстец. — Заключила я и вернулась к работе. — Так ты по делу или просто так, мимо проходил?</p><p>— Хотел позвать на тренировку, но увидел, что ты занята и не стал мешать.</p><p>— Ты же ранен… Хотя о чем это я. Вчера только, как заяц скакал по дому. — Провела я монолог сама с собой и снова обратилась к собеседнику. — Я бы с удовольствием, но не сегодня. Нужно закончить с одеждой, пока есть время, а боюсь в лесу мне будет не до этого.</p><p>— Портной из меня конечно аховый, но могу подсобить, если хочешь. Приметать там что-нибудь, или пуговицу пришить… Тебе еще поспать нужно, утром мы выходим.</p><p>Неожиданное известие застало меня врасплох, рука дернулась, и игла впилась в палец вместо ткани.</p><p>— Зараза! — выплеснула эмоции на Лида, на иглу и на себя. Опять эта королевская задница взялся за свое. И непонятно было, мстит он за венок или еще что задумал. Не радостно усмехнувшись, слизала проступившую кровь с пальца. — Плохой из тебя помощник, с твоим появлением работа только остановилась.</p><p>— Не надо ругаться, лучше покажи, что делать нужно. — Не успела я возразить, как Нори очутился рядом и уже с моим шитьем в руках. Повертев его, взялся за иглу, продолжив не законченный шов, как бы между прочим поинтересовался. — «Звездочка», почему именно такое прозвище?</p><p>— При слове «нори» я вспоминаю высушенную морскую водоросль, а не гнома с таким именем. Зато, — провела ладошкой по гребню волос, — твоя излюбленная манера заплетать волосы напоминает мне форму звезды, так как ее любят изображать в рисунках. — пожав плечами, раскатала ткань для выкройки штанов. — Если не нравится, скажи сразу.</p><p> — Отчего же, мне нравится. Только обращайся так, когда мы наедине.</p><p>Моя бровь поднялась в удивлении, вместо ткани уставилась на гнома, который весь сосредоточился на работе.</p><p>— Стесняешься?</p><p>— Скорее наоборот. — спокойно ответил Звездочка, но плетеный ус, приподнявшись, выдал эмоции хозяина.</p><p>— Наедине, так наедине. — уступила я, не став углубляться в дебри психологии.</p><p>Некоторое время мы провели в молчании, каждый занятый был своим делом, а потом Нори запел разбавляя ночную тишину, спокойной песней. Его голос восторга не вызывал, но был определенно приятен слуху, так что работать под музыку стало куда как приятнее.</p><p>Наверно это единственный недостаток игр с полным погружением. Отсутствие встроенного плеера со списком любимых музыкальных треков. Особенно грустно становится во время нудного фарма мобов, где он пришелся бы весьма кстати, развеивая бодрыми ритмами монотонность однородных действий.</p><p>— Жаль, что ты не любишь петь. — Заговорил парень, завершив очередную песенку. — Я давно тебя хотел спросить, — отложил он шитье. — Что значит «Кахзанва»?</p><p>— Ка-за-но-ва. — поправила я его. — Это одно из имен человека, который славится своим умением обольщать женщин. Используется как прозвище для мужчин, ступивших на его тропу.</p><p>Нори, покатав на языке новое для него слово, привыкая к его звучанию, продолжил тему:</p><p>— Как же тогда называют девушек, которые соблазняют мужчин?</p><p>— Люди? Чаще всего некультурно, сравнивая их с самками животных, чаще все собаки, даже когда хотят польстить. Роковых женщин было много, но не одно из их имен не стало таким же символом, как имя Казанова. — Подумав, продолжила. — Есть имя ненастоящей, вымышленной женщины, умело соблазняющей всех и не покорная никому. Люди назвали ее — Лилит, но это имя никогда не применялось для обозначения соблазнительницы, скорее девушку назовут суккубом, существом таким же вымышленным, как и сама Лилит.</p><p>Подняв глаза на Звездочку, отрицательно мотнула головой. </p><p>— И нет, я не соблазняла вас. — совершенно серьезно ответила я. — Если бы я того хотела, то поступала бы совсем иначе.</p><p>— И как же? — Загорелся он интересом.</p><p>— Теперь, я думаю, с вас хватило бы и одного танца.</p><p>— Действительно? — брови-косички взметнулись вверх.</p><p>— Я, конечно, по гномьим меркам не красавица, но после такого выступления никто из вас не устоял. Ну, может кроме Пончика, мужчины его пропорций не в моем вкусе и с костюмом было бы сложнее. — Улыбнулась я своим мыслям. Взяв в пример хотя бы Мата Хари, то привычный нам танец живота, совмещенный с легким стриптизом, тут произведет фурор. Мне даже раздеваться особо не пришлось бы, так, оголиться до банального купальника, которым в нашем мире никого не удивишь.</p><p>— Ты распаляешь мое любопытство. Теперь я хочу увидеть этот танец.</p><p>— Разве ты не достаточно уже видел? И мне казалось, ты и твое любопытство должны были удовлетвориться еще в Имладрисе.</p><p>Я едва замечаю, как парень срывается с места, и вот, ткань из моих рук летит в сторону, а я уже оказываюсь распростертой на полу, а сверху, чуть придавливая, нависал Звездочка. В этот раз он сдерживал себя, лишь глаза жадно шарили в тех местах, где хотел бы сейчас побывать.</p><p>— И что ты намереваешься сделать? — Спросила я, не дождавшись от него ни слов, ни дальнейших действий.</p><p>— А что я могу сделать сестре узбада, чтобы не вызвать его гнев? — выпалил он, когда его зеленые глаза нашли мои. — Той, которой обязан своей жизнью!</p><p>— Считай, что мы квиты. Долг жизни был мной возвращен, ведь это ты спас меня тогда, убрав с дороги варга. Что до моих обращений к Торину и его племянникам, так те слова лишь веселая забава и веса за собой не имеют.</p><p>— Может и не имели, пока он не подтвердил их тогда, после гоблинских пещер.</p><p>Набрав воздуха в грудь чтобы возразить, да так и застыла вспомнив мутные объяснения Лида. Слово «сестра» там точно не мелькало, но вот если правильно сложить предложения, это понятие подтверждалось. Мысленно сделала зарубку больше не давать голову в загребущие руки гномов, пока не узнаю всю эту подоплеку.</p><p>— А поточнее можешь сказать, что он мне тогда навертел? — Вкрадчиво попросила своего пленителя.</p><p>Щека парня дернулась.</p><p>— Ты теперь младшая сестра Торина, не прошедшая через Взросление.</p><p>— Ха! — вырвался у меня смешок. — Взросление? Насмешили. На юную неопытную девочку я вроде не похожа, во всех смыслах. — С едва заметной улыбкой стала медленно притягивать к себе пленителя за его собранную в косу, бороду. — Разве умеют они то, что умею я?</p><p>— Суккуба, — выдохнул парень и, не выдержав эмоционального давления на себя, начал поцелуй. Поначалу жадно, пытаясь напиться столь долго недоступной для него влагой, но утолив гнетущую его жажду, стал медленно наслаждаться вкусом источника. Внезапно остановившись, растянул мгновение, упиваясь последней каплей, и разорвав узы губ, уткнуться носом в ключицу. — Бэль, что ты делаешь со мной?</p><p>— Это ты надо мной нависаешь, — буркнула возмущаясь, — а не я над тобой. Так что, формально это я должна тебя спрашивать. Хотя постойте, такой вопрос уже был озвучен несколько ранее и ты на него даже ответил.</p><p>Звездочка издав приглушенный смешок, подарил поцелуй коже на шее и легкое приятное касание в следующий момент заменилось на внезапную карусель, парень ловко и не напрягаясь изменил свое положение вместе со мной, поменяв нас местами, и уже я лежала на нем сверху, а он довольно ухмыляясь, заложив руки за голову, распластался по полу.</p><p>— Что будешь делать теперь? — с ехидцей спросил он.</p><p>— Оу-у. — приняв позу «загорающей на пляже» загадочно улыбнулась. — В моей голове сейчас крутится сонмы интересных мыслей, — провела пальчиком по его носу, — но все они пустое развлечение, хоть и приятное. Могу отчитать тебя за то, что ты мне мешаешь и вернусь к шитью. Либо, раз уж я доминирую, продолжить мучать тебя вопросами. Так что за обряд такой «взросления»? — сдержать улыбку, произнося последнее слово, я так и не смогла.</p><p>— Один из старых. Это первый выход девушки, праздник, когда она переходит в статус «взрослой». С того дня она считаться девицей на выданье и к ней могут приглядываться женихи, вплоть до смотрин.</p><p>— А-а-а. — потянула я вникая в суть. После объяснения парня до меня наконец-то дошло, что именно скрывается за сим забавным словом — «Бал Дебютанток», практикуемый в аристократическом обществе. Только тут получается все наоборот, праздник сугубо персональный для каждой девушки в связи с малым количеством женских особей и повышенным мужских. — И что потом, после смотрин? Девочки стесненно тыкают в понравившегося ей парня, делая его женихом? — продолжила я тянуть информацию.</p><p>Но Звездочка не стал отвечать, резко поднявшись, он сел вертикально, при этом, посадив меня на свои ноги и не давая удрать прижимал к себе. Довольство парня развеялось.</p><p>Внезапная мысль, осенившая мою голову, послужила длинной связке нецензурных выражений, вылитой на беспечную себя. Узор на моей спине, даже под всеми складками толстой ткани, его вполне можно было ощутить даже без навыков этого лиса. Но вместо ожидаемого вопроса я получила совершенно другой.</p><p>— Чем тебя так заинтересовал Бофур, почему только ему достается твое внимание?</p><p>— Чем именно, тебя не касается. И мне все больше кажется, что у тебя с ним соревнование, где призом являюсь я. — бросила я претензию. В глазах Нори впервые за наше столь тесное общение промелькнуло смущение. </p><p>Мое радужное настроение, найдя брешь, стало испаряться. </p><p>— Бофуру я уже высказалась, теперь и ты выслушай. Ни одному из вас окольцевать меня не выйдет. И дело тут не в том, что вы гномы, а в том, что я не хочу быть чьей либо женой. Не моя это судьба, что бы там не мудрил братец для меня. Понятно?! — Закончила я свою тираду, едва ли не рыча. </p><p>Впрочем, моя речь повлияла на парня совершенно наоборот. Он собрался, вновь становясь хитрым лисом.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты очаровательно прекрасна, когда злишься.</p><p>Закатив глаза к потолку, тяжко вздохнула.</p><p>— Звездочка, прекращай уже, — оттолкнув его от себя, поднялась. — Флиртуй так с другими женщинами, а меня эти твои потуги просто утомляют.</p><p>Лежал парень недолго, снова выпрямившись бодро заявил:</p><p>— Может мне интересно подобрать к тебе ключ.</p><p>На это заявление я только фыркнула, и не став отвечать, продолжила прерванное занятие.</p><p>— Плохой из тебя помощник Звездочка.</p><p>— Ужасный. — с улыбкой согласился он и, взявшись за свою часть работы, запел новую веселую песенку.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Недобрым оказалось наступление этого утра для… Торина.</p><p>Хотя, если честно, не только для него, а для всего дома. Я не спавшая всю ночь, но успевшая к утру завершить крафт штанов (они кстати кританули до уникального грейда, хоть и без особых бонусов) решила отомстить (мягко) этой коронованной заднице за сокрытие важных данных. Тем более я ему обещала сии блага, а обещания как водится нужно выполнять.</p><p>В общем братец был поднят душем… холодным… прямо в постель, и награжден последующим ударом головой о поставленное (специально) рядом деревянное (жаль не железное) ведро с водой.</p><p>— Рота подъем! В шеренгу становись! — Добавочно я рявкнула во всю мощь своих легких и духа. Не знаю зачем я это сделала, но эффект мне понравился.</p><p>Через минуту, с грохотом на который способны гномы в проходе сгрудился почти весь отряд, за исключением Звездочки, который сидел и пыхтя трубкой наблюдал за этой кутерьмой. Даже Беорн подорвался, хотя вряд к гномам становиться не стал.</p><p>Где-то на стадии построения в шеренгу до парней стало доходить что что-то тут не так и они начали искать виновника сего беспорядка.</p><p>— Бэль! — Возгласил быстрее всех соображающий, но с подмоченной репутацией Торин.</p><p>— Что сразу Бэль? — возмутилась пустота. — Первый луч солнца уже осветил землю значит и нам стоит собираться в путь. Ты же с утра намеревался выходить?</p><p>— Да, но… — прервался Лид на секунду чтобы перехватить летящий в него черпак (к печали моей у него это вышло), — не в столь ранний час!</p><p>— Вот и вали погуляй пока не рассветет! А когда свои обещание вспомнишь тогда и поговорим. Братец!</p><p>Пока скрипели шестеренки в мозгу Лида, табор за его спиной стал разбредаться по своим углам, компанию своему узбаду составили оставшиеся двое сопартийцев: Балин и Бофур. Они не были ознакомлены с нашей устной договоренностью, но явно желали помочь разрешить возникший конфликт.</p><p>— Бэль, дочка, что случилось? — обратился к пустоте ничего не понимающий и обеспокоенный Зам.</p><p>— Ох, Балин. — мои слова донеслись из совершенно другого угла, — По-видимому тебе придется найти бумагу и чернила чтобы составить один нехитрый договор, ибо на память Торина лег саван старости.</p><p>— Оставьте нас! — жестко приказал Лид, и заговорил снова только когда все лишние ретировались из центральной залы. — Сними кольцо. Трудно говорить с пустотой.</p><p>Хмыкнув, сняла волшебное украшение. </p><p>Увиденное Торину судя по нахмуренным бровям не понравилось. Еще бы, после второй бессонной ночи подряд я выглядела мягко говоря не очень и во всем виноват висящий дебафф усталости. Непродолжительный сон днем не изменил положения, а кофе чтобы снять эту гадость у меня под рукой уже не было.</p><p>— Ты что же, опять всю ночь не спала? — Сменил гнев на милость его мокрейшество.</p><p>— Какой ты догадливый, — мой голос был насквозь пропитан сарказмом. — Вот пыталась успеть обзавестись хоть какой-то приличной одеждой, прежде чем мы не двинули в путь. — Оттопырила я в стороны свои штаны. — Мои старые тряпки превратились уже в ветошь.</p><p>— Признаю не доглядел. Но загонять то себя зачем?</p><p>От произнесенных гномом слов я даже опешила и не смогла сразу внятно ответить.</p><p>— Значит так, — Продолжал командовать Лид. — Сейчас иди немедленно спать и чтоб в ближайшие часов шесть я тебя не видел вне комнаты! Двалин! — Рявкнул Торин и не оборачиваясь на появившегося в проходе наставника, отдал ему указание. — Следи чтобы Бэль пробыла все это время в своей постели, — чуть помедлив добавил, — одна.</p><p>Я так и осталась стоять молча не зная что ответить и куда приписать приказ Лида, к заботе с его стороны или считать все-таки это наказанием. И только рука наставника легшая на плечо отвлекла от этой головоломки. Мысленно плюнув на все, записала слова Торина в советы и просто завалилась спать.</p><p>Несколько часов этот мир мог провести в тишине и спокойствии, пока я вновь не проснусь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Хоббит и Гномы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Да-а, Макс, уже встаю. — заверила я ворчливый голос в своей готовности подниматься и идти на работу, сама же продолжила давить лицом подушку. Но едва я ухватила Морфея за мантию, как меня одернули, вернув к суровой действительности, только вместо высокой ноты из «Круга жизни», почему-то была рука, трясущая за плечо. <br/>Сев вертикально, попыталась разлепить глаза, попутно соображая, откуда у этого восьмибитного гада появились такие крепкие руки и можно ли его лишить их. И только когда мне под нос сунули чашку с варевом, до меня наконец-то дошло, где именно я нахожусь.<br/>— Пей. — Повелел разбудивший меня голос, и я ни сказав не слова против, смиренно выполнила приказ.<br/>Сейчас было жутко стыдно за свое неадекватное поведение. Нет, не за то, что подшутила над Лидом, а за то, что подняла остальных, закатив потом прилюдно истерику. Рука сама приземлилась на лицо, едва я припомнила «вчерашние» события, за одно с фейспалмом выдала в свой адрес добрую порцию нелестных эпитетов. Даже находясь под градусом я себя так никогда не вела.<br/>— Прости, я едва не забыл что женщинам приходится сложнее в походах. — заговорил гном спокойным и даже участливым тоном. — Отвар должен помочь справиться с Алыми Птицами.<br/>Неожиданные слова Торина заставили устыдиться еще больше и краснеть не только его, но и меня саму. Лид оказался мужиком не только стойким, но и эрудированным в женском вопросе, быстро списав мое нерациональное поведение на особенность женского поведения, кои обычно наступают вместе с месячными. Возможно, воспитание сестры дало ему немало опыта по ходе ее взросления.<br/>Отложив эти нелепые вопросы в долгий ящик, я, понурив голову, выдавила из себя извинения за концерт одной знакомой истерички.<br/>— И… и ты меня прости.<br/>— Мы не властны над волей природы, и не можем изменить или повернуть вспять ее силы. Нам остается просто пережить выпавшие тяготы. — Мудро изрек король, а потом весь пафос с него выветрился, оставляя только ехидного братца. — Ты, конечно, девушка сама себе на уме, но хорошо, что некоторая доля благоразумия в тебе все же присутствует.<br/>Мой стыд выветрился вместе с пафосом Торина, а вопрос вырвался быстрее, чем включилась моя соображалка.<br/>— То есть?<br/>— Ты взрослая девушка, выходит сама должна понимать. — Ухмыльнулся он. — От поцелуев дети не появляются, ни у гномов, ни у хоббитов, я полагаю.<br/>— Только у богов такое может произойти. — смутилась я. — В некоторых случаях даже партнеры не нужны. Размножаются методом почкования.<br/>— Шутишь?<br/>— Легенды так сообщают. Кстати, некоторые люди считают, что гномы рождаются из камня. Либо как птицы, из яйца, либо вырубленная статуя оживает.<br/>— Глупости какие, — засмеялся братишка. — Может и отцов наших создал Махал, но дальше жизнь дарят только женщины.<br/>— Ну, это они сочиняют по незнанию, видя в основном только мужей подгорного народа.<br/>— Отложим эти беседы на потом. Верхом ехать сможешь?<br/>— Да, — я кивнула, — умыться только дайте.<br/>— Хорошо. Вот твоя обновка, — его рука легла на не замеченную мной стопку. — Тебе помочь одеться или опять сама?<br/>— С принципом я знакома, но от твоей помощи не откажусь. — заключила я, когда в моих руках развернулся безразмерный гибрид кожаной куртки со стеганкой. Одевается вроде просто, как рубаха, но смущало наличие висящих в разных местах шнурков с ремешками, и что с ними нужно делать, я себе не представляла. Одно порадовало, что ребята оказались правильные и не изготовили мне лифа-броню, от этого ужаса я бы отказалась сразу, как только разглядела.<br/>— Тогда поднимайся и надевай жилет поверх своей одежды. — Начал Лид давать указания, а когда я залезла в кожаное изделие, стал показывать, зачем тут нужны были эти шнурки и ремешки. — Смотри, стягиваешь здесь и крепишь сюда.<br/>Старательно запоминая объяснения Торина что и куда крепить, поняла, что и с кожей гномы могут сотворить интересные вещи. Повторялась история с перчатками, которые кстати были в комплекте к этому дуплету. Поначалу бесформенная вещь по ходу хитрых утяжек приобрела пристойный вид и теперь сидела довольно плотно, однако не мешала движением. Длинные, почти до колена, полы скрывали бедра (и главное, мою приключескую задницу), парочка разрезов давала волю движениям ног, руки также были прикрыты обычной длины рукавами, а высокий воротник прикрывал шею.<br/>С экипировкой сего творенья, включая к ним перчатки, сапоги-гамаши и пояс, моя защита подросла сразу аж на три десятка. Не так много, чтобы бросаться грудью на амбразуры, но ощущение «неприкрытости» меня, наконец-то, покинуло.<br/>Торин, дав еще один проверочный круг, заодно оглядев меня своим фирменным взглядом, как тогда, когда мы встретились впервые у меня в норке, и довольно крякнув, выдал свое мнение:<br/>— Ты похожа на юного гнома лет тридцати.<br/>— Мне пятьдесят один, — задрав нос, гордо пояснила я.<br/>На наш смех явились племянники, молча они стояли недолго.<br/>— Так у нас не тетушка… — начал Фили.<br/>— А братец! — закончил Кили.<br/>— Угу, — дополнила я вытирая слезы, — младший.<br/>— И ему пятьдесят один! — Повторил мою интонацию Торин, через удар сердца мы на весь дом гоготали в четыре горла, привлеченный этим диким ржачем отряд стал медленно собираться в проходе, выискивая причину столь радостного настроения. Отсмеявшись, братишка добавил уже без улыбки. — Я был в твоем возрасте, когда мы шли на Азанулбизар, времена были тяжкие, мы только потеряли свой дом, но даже тогда женщины не шли на войну. — Руки гнома легли мне на плечи, а его лицо выражало озабоченось. — Бэль, постарайся не лезть на рожон. Ты ведь теперь не чужая для нас и мы, все мы беспокоимся за тебя.<br/>— Я постараюсь, — ответила я, и улыбнувшись, гном сгреб меня в свои железные объятия, а не успела я и вдохнуть нормально, как к нам присоединились племянники, выбивая остатки воздуха из легких, на которых я едва просипела, моля о помощи.<br/>— Помогите! Душат!<br/>— Дядя, — отстранился Фили, — так нам можно?<br/>— Я тут причем? Бэль сама должна вам разрешить.<br/>— Разрешить что? — вопросила я, едва мне дали вдохнуть гномы.<br/>— Поухаживать за твоими волосами. — с надеждой в глазах ответил Кили.<br/>— Фетишисты. — Заключила я, отпрыгнув, и демонстративно убрала свои космы чудом уцелевшим после всех приключений платком, превратив его в бандану. — Пока вы мне толком не объясните всю подоплеку, связанную с волосами, я никого из вас близко к своей голове не подпущу!<br/>Мальчики как-то сразу погрустнели, а вперед выступил Балин, казавшийся на фоне этих трех шалопаев гораздо старше и мудрее.<br/>— И правда, девочке давно нужно узнать значение плетений.<br/>— О, искуситель моего разума! — прильнула я к седовласому гному, приведя в ступор не только его, но и окружающих. — Может ты поведаешь мне не только эти знания, но и ответишь на многочисленные вопросы, скопившиеся за время пути?<br/>— Как я могу тебе отказать? — приободрился Балин. — Если дорога будет спокойна, и у нас будет время, я постараюсь ответить на твои вопросы. — Заверил он меня, улыбнувшись в густую бороду.<br/>Идиллию общения с Сантой нарушил тактичный кашель Торина, обращая на себя все наше внимание.<br/>— Если ты готова, мы можем отправляться.<br/>— В принципе, да, — согласно кивнув, пробежалась по инвентарю, попутно освобождая его от некоторых вещей. — Оружие у меня собой, осталось забрать у Оина свою аптечку, стрелы, — повернулась я к Кили. Хлопнув себя по лбу, младший быстро скрылся с глаз, а я, поместив ледоруб в петлицу, занялась креплением к поясу меча. — И, наконец-то, умыться.<br/>— Хорошо, — одобрил Лид и обратился к Фили. — Седлайте животных.<br/>Пока я занималась своим оружием, народ быстро разделился по делам, рядом остался только ожидающий меня Торин. Кожаный колчан с дюжиной стрел, принесенный Кили, закинула на освобожденное место в инвентарь. Также он не забыл и о моей просьбе, раздобыл материал для арфы.<br/>— Торин. Почему ты так поступил? Согласился на такое странное родство.<br/>— А что тут странного? Даже Лесной Мудрец подтвердил, что ты нам не чужая по крови.<br/>— Да я не об этом. О том, что я теперь прихожусь тебе младшей сестрой.<br/>— Твой клановый герб на серьге истерся, — говорил он, вертя в пальцах одну из бусин, которой была закреплена витиеватая коса, — а без покровителя любую женщину ждет тяжелая судьба. По началу, я хотел вписать тебя в второстепенную колено Борина, предка Балина и Двалина, а также Глоина и Оина, но ты выбрала иной герб.<br/>— Так я просто шутила, пыталась этим развеять твою хмурость.<br/>— Шутка, — хмыкнул Торин и, подойдя вплотную, он, наклонив голову, легонько соприкоснулся своим лбом с моим. Гном был абсолютно серьезен. — С этим не шутят, сестрица. — Под его пристальным я стушевалась и не нашлась что ответить. — Тебе многое прощается из-за твоего юного возраста, а еще больше по незнанию, но это время быстро закончится, и я надеюсь, что ты будешь вести благоразумно, не позорить ни себя, ни свой клан.<br/>Я молчала, переваривая услышанное.<br/>Да, тут под словом «клан», Лид подразумевает совсем не то, к чему я привыкла. Там, в многочисленных ммо играх, под этим словом чаще всего скрывается тоже понятие, что и под словом — гильдия, то есть, объединение абсолютно разных людей с одними целями и под одним тегом (гербом). Ни о каких родственных связей между ними не подразумевается. Иногда внутри появляются парочки, но это исключение из правил, чем необходимость породниться.<br/>Многие, носящие клановый герб, не видят за ним ответственности и могут с легкостью перескакивать из одной гильдии в другую, меняя их, как перчатки, причем, по разным причинам, некоторые их которых ужасно банальны. Либо герб не нравиться, либо название, и вообще его тут не считают пупком земли обетованной… И прочее, прочее, прочее.<br/>Что до меня… Я за свою игровую жизнь была зачислена не более чем в десяток кланов, и в большинстве своем мои персонажи там и оставались, умирая вместе с играми. <br/>Тут же Торин заявляет, что моя невинная шутка обернулась для меня боком, а еще раньше я собственноручно поместила над головой невидимый, показав ему еще тогда на реке эту трижды проклятую сережку, что висела у меня на шее.<br/>Из раздумий выдернул нетерпеливый голос Лида, потопивший меня. Ступая за ним, я молча кляла тот момент игры. На улице нас ждали не только пони. Суетливый отряд крутился возле пони и лошадей, оседланных самодельной упряжью и груженых скарбом, большая часть из чего составляла провиант, ибо еды по словам что Беорна, что Мазая, в том лесу найти было трудно. Чтобы обеспечить нас посудой и всем прочим, ребятам пришлось поднатужиться и за эти несколько дней они восполнили почти все утраченные нами вещи необходимые в походе. Только Пончик тихо причитал, что не ему не дали взять хозяйский котел с собой, а в том казане, что нам выдали, много не сготовишь.<br/>Мазай и Потапыч с Машкой на загривке также присутствовали во дворе. Мага интересовали больше его зайцы, серой россыпью сидевшие у его ног. Согнувшись в три погибели, он отдавал им какие-то наставления. Мелкая же, завидев меня, привлекла внимание мишки и с интересом стала разглядывать мою персону в полном боевом облачении.<br/>«Что, мышонок не сошла с рук твоя шалость. Поделом тебе, нечего раньше времени народ поднимать.» <br/>«И не говори мохнатый. Сама в пасть к варгу голову сунула, показав украшение.»— Невпопад ответила я, блуждая еще в своих мыслях. — «Ты разве идешь с нами? А детеныша зачем берешь?»<br/>«Мы проводим вас только до границ. Не хочу оставлять своих подопечных без присмотра.»<br/>«А как же те, что остануться на хуторе?»<br/>На секунду мне показалось, будто медведь широко улыбнулся, с звериным оскалом.<br/>«За них я не беспокоюсь. За ними присмотрят мои помощники». <br/>«Ладно. Я могу поехать на тебе?»<br/>«Ты спрашиваешь моего разрешения?» — удивился мишка. — «Какую же взбучку устроили мышонку, если он стал интересоваться мнением!»<br/>«Это тут не причем», — мысленно отмахнулась я. — «Я спрашиваю, потому что знаю твою нелюбовь к металлу, а на мне его сейчас не мало.»<br/>«Не буду. В твоем облачении лишь добрые инструменты.»</p><p>Пока я болтала с Берном, добрела до ближайшей бочки холодной водой, умывшись, сняла оставшуюся сонливость с аватары. Солнце еще не было в зените, значит мне действительно дали поспать часов пять-шесть. Не так много, как хотелось бы, чтобы получить баф на бодрость, там нужно было не меньше десяти проспать, но зато дебафф снялся.<br/>Со стороны пони и светящихся вокруг них гномов стали доноситься возгласы чуть громче, чем ранее. Обтеревшись, подошла к отряду, и тронув Оина за локоть, поинтересовалась о причине недовольства.<br/>— Мастер, по какому поводу спор?<br/>— Пони на всех не хватает, вот те, кому достались рослые лошади теперь и возмущаются.<br/>— Ясно. мастер, можно мне мою аптечку? — напомнила Оину про необходимую вещь.<br/>— Запамятовал, дочка! — Гном встрепенулся и полез в свой мешок, почти сразу найдя мою сумку. — Вот, держи. Нам весьма повезло, что у мастера Беорна оказалось столько полезных растений в саду. Хотя мы с Дори восполнили только часть необходимых лекарств, но и это куда уж лучше, чем совсем ничего! — чуть помявшись, он продолжил. — Мы также осмелились добавить немного полезных сборов для ухода за собой. Они лежат в отдельном свертке.<br/>— Благодарю за заботу, мастер. — я учтиво поклонилась Оину. — Что бы я без вас делала.<br/>— Ну что ты, — смутился лекарь. — Там нет ничего особенного, за что стоит благодарить. Действительно серьезных настоев тут все равно не изготовить…<br/>— Бэль! Вот твой пони. — Прервал Оина подошетший Бофур, с оседланным и груженым копытным под уздцы.<br/>— Оставь его себе. Я еду на медведе.<br/>Ребята услышав мои слова дружно обернулись на невозмутимо лежащую невдалеке черную мохнатую тушу.<br/>— Эм. Хорошо. — Ответил парень, наконец-то справившись с новостью.<br/>— Ну вот и славно. — хлопнула я его по плечу и, не дожидаясь новой порции упреков, направилась к своему транспорту.<br/>Поздоровавшись с мелкой, села за ее спиной, ощущая на себе пристальные взгляды своего рейда. Они, хотя с великаном общались вполне охотно и с толикой уважения к его силе, все еще опасались второго облика Беорна.<br/>Споры и сборы завершились, и к нам подъехал Торин, сидя на одной из лошадок. Выглядел он на ней весьма забавно, учитывая невысокий для человека рост, но как гном, Лид был довольно рослый, а из всего отряда только Двалин был чуть повыше него. Вот эти дылды теперь и восседали на лошадях, поглядывая свысока (в прямом смысле этого слова) на остальных членов отряда.<br/>— И не сложно вам, уважаемый Хозяин, — обратился Торин к мишке, — катать на себе этих мелких проказниц?<br/>Потапыч скосил на нас один глаз, шумно фыркнув, отрицательно мотнул головой, и поднявшись, направился к воротам, давая старт нашему путешествию.<br/>С правого бока пристроился Лид, за ним ехал Двалин, остальной рейд, затянув песню в несколько голосов, двинулся следом за нами. Последним с хутора выехал Мазай, сев на одну из оставшихся там неоседланных лошадок, этому магу не были нужны ни седло, ни поводья; животное двигалось туда, куда ему нужно и без этих атрибутов управления, и уже вскоре он двигался с другого бока мишки, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Мелкая, не зная куда интереснее смотреть, вертелась точно юла, и наверно свалилась, если бы загривок мишки не был настолько широк, а я не придерживала ее за сарафан.</p><p>Двигались мы неспешно, направляясь строго на восток, туда, где когда-то были златые Врата Утра, ныне скрытые и недоступные простым смертным. Солнышко пекло голову, вальяжная поступь Потапыча убаюкивала, я едва держалась, чтобы не завалиться на этом самодвижущемся диване и не заснуть вместе с утомившемся от пути детенышем.<br/>Несколько раз пыталась читать, но глаза слипались сразу на второй-третьей строке, и я отложила это занятие. Уделила время созданию «гибкого барьера» для разума, подключив к нему и своих близнецов. Они все равно обитают около него и большую часть времени заняться им нечем кроме подглядывания за мной, так что с радостью встали на стражу, поддерживая и охраняя границы разума затянув плотной серой мглой подобной туманам Р'Льеха, пока я сама наращиваю умение ставить и держать барьеры. Беорн оценил мою задумку и даже некоторое время поблуждал в этой дымке, пока Рав и Лев водили его кругами.<br/>Останавливаться на обед не стали, перекусив прямо на ходу лепешками, лично испеченными Потапычем, которые отличались вкусным набором бафов на выносливость, увеличивая скорость восполнения и процент тонуса и духа. Мишка делиться рецептом не пожелал. Мой личный зверинец, глядя, как гномы уплетают сей ценный продукт, прониклись печальной судьбой лепешек, которых не станет в ближайшие дни и обнявшись, запели. Буквально сразу мое мурлыканье под нос без мотива и в такт дергающиеся ноги были замечены племянниками и распознаны, как потенциальное развлечение.<br/>— Я не помню, чтобы Бэль вообще пела. — Озвучил свои мысли Фили, обращаясь к брату. — Только на арфе играла.<br/>— Тетушка, — обратился ко мне Кили, задрав голову, — а почему вы с нами не поете?<br/>— А зачем портить ваши песни своим мышиным пищанием? — Попыталась я отмазаться от этого удовольствия.<br/>— Пищанием?! Утром ты весь дом подняла своим чудесным голоском. — Вставил свои пять копеек Торин. — На какое-то мгновение я подумал, что оказался в казармах.<br/>Я сморщилась. Это ж надо было умудриться проколоться буквально на пустом месте.<br/>— Спой нам, тетушка! — дружно вопрошали племянники, смотря молящими глазами тысячи голодных щенков. — Пожалуйста!<br/>Теперь, глядя на братьев, я поняла, как они смогли попасть в этот поход, будучи довольно молодыми пацанами. Давление няшностью усилилось, когда к толпе просящих гномов присоединилась еще и Машка, умело коприрующяя щенячий взгляд братьев-шалопаев.<br/>Посовещавшись с собой и не найдя приличных причин отказать, сдалась, начиная песню с припева, что назойливо крутили мой зверинец в голове:<br/>Под гулкое мычанье, под бодрое рычанье,<br/>Под дружеское ржание, рождается на свет:<br/>Большой секрет для маленькой,<br/>Для маленькой такой компании,<br/>Для скромной такой компании<br/>Огромный такой секрет…</p><p>Слова текли сами собой, рождая нехитрый ритм, и вскоре я не замечала, что у меня больше, чем трое юных слушателей, а ребята, выучив не хитрый припев, стали подпевать, периодически заглушая хором мой скромный голос. Последний куплет они пели самостоятельно, начав его, я почти сразу стихла, продолжив мурлыча его себе под нос и когда голоса гномов стихли, умолкла и песня, завершившись.<br/>В первые секунды стояло молчание, только звуки природы смешивались с шумом издаваемыми животными, а потом гномы едва ли не разом взорвались шумным обсуждением услышанного, найдя в детской песенке скрытые смыслы, и сонмом вопросов в мой адрес.<br/>— Кто такой рыцарь? — спросил Кили привлекая мое внимание.<br/>— А шпага? — вопрошал Пончик.<br/>— И волшебный патефон. — полюбопытствовал Ори.<br/>— Рыцарь, — я задумалась. — Первоначально ими именовались «всадники», потом слово стало титулом. — Довольно сощурившись, продолжила обращаясь уже Бомбуру. — Пончик. Шпага — не еда, как ты мог подумать, это тонкий, как игла меч. Напоминает шампур.<br/>— Зачем его глотают? — недоуменно хлопал он глазами.<br/>— Это такой фокус, зрелищное представление для зрителей, как глотание огня — Пончик кивнул, и я переключилась на следующий вопрос, от хроника Ори. — Патефон — это музыкальная шкатулка, но побольше, и он вошебен только тем, что там легко поменять музыку, которую он играет.<br/>— А у тебя он есть? Ну, дома? — загорелся летописец.<br/>— Нет. — покачала я головой. — Но когда-то видела такой. Чудесная вещь.<br/>— Сможешь ее описать? — заинтересовался Глоин нашей беседой. Тут пахло прибылью, а его коммерческая жилка не могла упустить ее мимо себя.<br/>— Только примерно, внешне. Как сменные пластинки с музыкой изготавливаются, я не знаю.<br/>— То не беда. — хмыкнул он. — Разберемся.<br/>— Значит, на таких песнях растут юные хоббиты, — задумчиво заговорил Лид. — Не думал, что этот народ знает эти слова и их силу — дружба, отвага, честь.<br/>— Стараниями маменьки, я знаю много подобных старых песенок, с самыми разными смыслами и без них. Что до остальных хоббитов, — я задумалась глядя в даль. — То что они возятся в своей мягкой земле не значит, что они сами такие же мягкие, это такой защитный слой жира, наросший за долгие годы мирной жизни. Этот народ крепок, в глубине знают и о чести, и что такое отвага, а все свои беды мы предпочитаем забывать.<br/>— Какие беды могут быть на тучных полях, да на мягких постелях. — буркнул Торин.<br/>Я смерила его долгим взглядом и открыла вики.<br/>— А ты знал, что когда солнце делало первые свои путешествия по небосводу, хоббиты обитали именно здесь, — махнула рукой на север, — с этой стороны Мглистых гор в верховьях Андуина и были дружны со своими соседями, гномами. Именно их друзья помогли перейти через опасный хребет на запад, когда хоббиты решили скрыться от прибывающих с востока людей, не видящих в низкорослом народе ни друзей, ни соседей, с которыми можно ужиться.<br/>— Нет. — смутился братец, силясь найти в своей памяти эту информацию. В какой-то момент на лице его промелькнуло озарение, но сразу же все скрылось за мрачностью.<br/>— Многочисленные болезни, суровые стихии и даже войны отрывали от хоббитов кусочки. Жители Шира и его окрестностей — единственные выжившие представители того народа, что решились на исход, но они продолжают радоваться жизни. А ты говоришь, не видели бед. — С укоризной глянула на Лида. — Видели, но не помнят их. Стерли это мрачный кусок истории из своей памяти.<br/>— Откуда тогда ты знаешь об этом? — Задал вопрос Балин.<br/>— Стараньями Таркуна не все кануло в лету, многое преобразилось в сказки и песни.<br/>— Слишком много мы потеряли раз за разом, оставляя наши дома. — Вышел из своих тяжелых дум Торин. — Мне жаль, что наши народы потеряли связь и дружбу. Надеюсь, мы вернем ее. — Искренне улыбнулся он.<br/>— Будет нелегко, — предупредила я, ответив на улыбку. — Не все так же хорошо относятся к чужакам, как я.<br/>Лид хохотнул, обернувшись на ребят, ехавших позади.<br/>— Нам ли не знать.<br/>Да, гномы живут изолированнее еще больше хоббитов, и чужаков дальше порога не пускают, ограничиваясь просто общением с любыми наземниками. Даже с живущими на поверхностности соплеменниками, выбравшими тепло далекого светила взамен пламени недр, отношения бывают весьма натянуты. Глянув на Бофура, сделала правку в размышлениях. В Средиземье к наземным гномам, по-видимому, относились также, как к равным, не видя в них «отринувших камень» изгнанников.<br/>Иной мир, иные законы.</p><p>За весь день пути ничего примечательного не случилось. А что могло произойти под покровительством Беорна и Истари, кроме внезапного ливня на голову? Правильно. Ничего! И поэтому путешествие было жутко скучным и, из-за посторонних, мало информативным. <br/>Наотрез отказавшись петь что-либо еще, стала докучать Лиду, с просьбой выправить знание эльфийского языка. Тут как ни странно, к нам присоединился Радагаст, помогая натаскивать меня в произношении. Иногда даже самому Торину приходилось исправляться, что было весьма забавно наблюдать.<br/>Остановились и разбили лагерь мы только когда на горизонте выросла темная стена мрачных деревьев, делать остановку еще ближе не пожелал Потапыч, опасаясь за своих лохматых подопечных. Дальше все развивалось по старой схеме, привычной еще до перехода через горы, разве что спать я завалилась не на твердой земле под боком у гнома, а с мелкой на мягком теплом диване, под именем Беорн. Не смогла я отказать себе в этом маленьком удовольствии накануне расставания с мохнатым оборотнем. Так что ночь прошла тихо и без приключений, а поутру мы уже не стали седлать лошадок, а навьючили весь свой скарб на себя и двинули за магом к дальней лесополосе, оставляя позади Хозяина и его подопечных.<br/>Расставание не было долгим, только глаза у мелкой были наполнены влагой, а её тонкие губы искривились, сдерживая всхлипы. Последней обняв меня, она стремительно спряталась за лапу сидящего мишки, уткнувшись в неё лицом, скрывая свои эмоции в густой темной шерсти.</p><p>Мой новый рюкзак был почти такой же, как старый, и наполнен только необходимым, кроме него и меха с водой, ребята не разрешили мне ничего больше нести, раскидав все остальные вещи по своим крепким спинам. Настаивать на помощи не стала, не настолько парни были груженые, чтобы это хоть как-то отразилось на их боевых способностях, в отличии от меня.<br/>Кроме меня налегке шел Радагаст. Он не изъявил желания что-либо брать, да и ему никто ничего не предлагал понести, рейд будто не заметил отсутствие ноши на плечах Лесного Мудреца, все-таки, задача Мазая заключалась совершенно в другом — довести нас до горной реки, а не играть роль носильщика при отряде.<br/>И чем ближе мы подходили к остаткам древней пущи, тем больше я утвердилась в правильности решения Торина заручиться поддержкой проводника.<br/>Лес пугал своей первобытностью, кривыми тенями и неясными звуками, оправдывая свое нынешнее название, его действительно можно было считать лихим лесом, прячущим в себе не только пауков, но и других мерзких тварей, коими изобилуют фольклоры разных народов.<br/>Обратив внимание на мой интерес к деревьям, ко мне подошел обеспокоенный Бофур.<br/>— Боишся?<br/>— С чего мне боятся трухлявых деревяшек, — перевела на него свой взгляд с кривых ветвей, стремящихся вверх. — Я в восторге, что скучная часть нашего пути законилась и скоро начнется веселье. Аперитив, так сказать, к главному чешуйчатому блюду. — Улыбнулась я своей «фирменной». — Поспешим же, не будем заставлять неприятности томиться в ожидании нашего появления у них на пути.<br/>— Ты так уверена в этом.<br/>— Всенепременно они случатся. Если нет, тогда какое же это будет для нас приключение? Так, легкая прогулка по пересеченной местности, не более.<br/>Едва нас накрыла тень от деревьев, Лид приказным тоном рявкнул.<br/>— Бэль, держись в центре отряда, и не смей оттуда уходить. Поняла?<br/>— Да-сэр! Есть-сэр! — Вытянувшись отчеканила я и отмерив ровно середину нашего строя, заняла место между Бифуром и Дори.<br/>Рейд пьяной многоножкой двинулся след в след за магом по невидимой тропинке уходя в глубь лесного массива.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Орешек и Мышка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ясный солнечный день. Он остался там, позади наших спин, простившись с нами, как Беорн и Машка. Теперь нас окружал грязный полумрак, так знакомый мне по серому миру духов. Из-за бурого мха и лишайников, что покрывали стволы гигантских деревьев, невозможно было понять, к какому виду они относились. Листвы вовсе не было, если она и была, то скрывалась слишком высоко, чтобы их можно было разглядеть, а в нас тыкали лишь скрюченные в суставах, как у одержимого бесами человека, голые ветви, разворачиваясь в разные стороны своими сучьями, иногда переплетаясь между собой в неестественных витках. Подлеска в этом лесу, как и кустов, не было напрочь, хотя торчавшие кое-где обломанные темные сухие сучья говорили, что они когда-то тут росли, но давно умерли и были сломаны. Все заполняли мох и всех ядовитых оттенков лишайник, иногда уступая место склизким противным на вид грибам.</p><p>Складывалось ощущение, что мы добровольно шли в глотку чудовища.</p><p>Едва пропал последний луч солнца, как меж стволов стало появляться новое украшение, заменяя деревьям листву и навевая всем своим видом ужас для арахнофобов. Огромные куски паутины иногда занимали почти все пространство между стволами, и только благодаря Мазаю, мы могли идти вперед, огибая ее по большой дуге. Но большая ее часть была порвана и висела недвижимыми клочками длинных нитей.</p><p>Становилось душно и жарко, постоянно хотелось пить, все мысли сконцентрировались на предвкушении обеда, или что там бывает после завтрака. Определение точного времени суток стало недостижимой мечтой для меня, а на ворчание желудка я уже не обращала внимания, заглушая его жалобы, иногда закидывая то орешки из мешка, то маленькие кусочки от одной из сохраненных лепешек, обновляя бафы.</p><p>И только врезавшись в спину Бифура, я выплыла из молочной мути окутавшее сознание, кто-то произнес лаская слух соблазнительным словом — привал. Осознав это, моя тушка отпущенная из-под контроля автопилота, счастливым кулем осела на такую прохладную и приятную землю, правда, долго наслаждаться отдыхом мне не дали, почти сразу меня подобрали заботливые руки няня.</p><p>Послышались тяжелые шаги и обеспокоенные голоса, разом окружив, заставили болезненно сморщиться от громких звуков, мозг отчаянно стал биться в черепной коробке, моля его выпустить из этой западни.</p><p>— Дори, что случилось? — встревоженно заговорил братец, перехватывая меня на с рук на руки, нянь же немедленно ему пожаловался.</p><p>— Эта упрямица не пожелала сказать, что устала.</p><p>Слова послужили хорошо пинком уснувшей логике и, глянув на свои параметры, сделала неутешительный вывод причин такому вялому состоянию. Открыв глаза, обратилась к няню, с трудом ворочая языком:</p><p>— Я… я не устала… Мне плохо… Отравилась.</p><p>Недомогание вызвал пышный букет дебаффов, если жажда была неприятным дополнением к лепешкам, то «слабость», «дезориентация», «отравление» и веселый такой дот «проклятие», неизвестно откуда и когда прицепившиеся; лишних движений за пределы строя я не делала, по совету мишки ничего местного не еда и не пила. Да нечего тут было есть. За то время, что мы шли, на радаре не появилось ни одной птички или иного животного.</p><p>Горячие пальцы, легшие на лоб, заставили дернуться, сбивая с мысли.</p><p>Оттеснив столпившихся, Оин стал задавать обычные в таких случаях вопросы, но его тут же перебил Радагаст:</p><p>— Не трудись понапрасну, мастер гном. Мне ведома эта хворь, — спал с лица Мазай, — не думал, что тень добралась уже сюда.</p><p>— Если можешь помочь ей, так помоги, а не болтай попусту. — повысил голос Торин, заставив меня очередной раз сморщится.</p><p>— Братишка, не кричи, голова трещит. Эх, мороженого бы, сливочного… — и грезы поглотили меня, унося туда, где сей продукт присутствовал в изобилии. Внезапная тряска вернула меня к печальной ситуации: отсутствию вкусняшки и больной аватаре, а над ней нависал Мазай. — Чего тебе надобно, старче? — вяло попыталась я от него отодвинуться, но мне этого не дало сделать отсутствие свободного пространства.</p><p>Этот леший стал на распев бубнить какие-то слова, вертя в одной руке магический кристалл, вытащенный из его палки, когда же камень стал испускать бледно-голубое свечение, приложил его к моим губам, будто это не голыш лазурного цвета, а фляга с прохладной водой. Бормотание слилось для меня в единую ручей, стало першить в горле, а нутро скручиваться в узел, жар резко сменился холодом, переходя снова в зной. Эта свистопляска дополнилась ощущением похмельного «вертолета» и я уже не понимала, где именно сейчас находится аватара.</p><p>Неожиданно, в одно мгновение из меня вырвали весь воздух и я судорожно сделала глубокий вдох, наполняя легкие спасительным кислородом, сразу же потратив часть его на выплеск эмоций в окружающее пространство.</p><p>— Садисты!</p><p>— Ругается. — Отметил довольный голос Оина, вторя ему довольно загудели ребята.</p><p>Мысленно я подскочила в радости, отметив отсутствие гнилого букета дебаффов, но руки все еще не отпускали меня, а сияющий кристалл лежал у меня на груди.</p><p>— Бэль, — облегченно выдохнул Торин, — я от твоих выходок состарюсь и уйду в чертоги предков раньше положенного срока.</p><p>— И лишишь меня веселья? Ха! Не дождешься братишка.</p><p>Кривая улыбка недолго украшало лицо гнома; в миг став серьезным, он перевел взгляд на истари, копавшегося в это время у себя в кафтане.</p><p>— Что это было, лесной Мудрец?</p><p>— А? — маг на секунду прекратил поиски, и Лид его терпеливо переспросил. — Эту отраву несут с собой тени от Дол Гулдура, и она расползается все быстрее с каждым днем.</p><p>— Так почему нас эта дрянь не берет?</p><p>— Вы создания Ауле, мне ли вам напоминать, насколько стойкими сотворил он вас к разного рода мерзостям? — пожурил гномов старичок, вернувшись к поиску. — А это дитя только вступило на свой путь… Да где же оно! — досадливо сокрушался Мазай и замер, обшаривая воротник своей плетеной накидки. Оттуда он выудил желудь и вложил его мне в руку. — Вот, это должно помочь.</p><p>— Мне его съесть надо? — Подняла я вопросительно бровь.</p><p>Дедуля отрицательно замотал головой, сжав мои пальцы на орехе.</p><p>— Что? Нет, мышонок. Просто пусть он постоянно будет у тебя. — Объяснил маг, убрав свой камень, и меня, наконец-то, поставили на ноги. — Только не потеряй его, он последний, что у меня остался. — Рассеянно предупредив, двинул вокруг нашей поляны, суетливо вертясь из стороны в сторону и бормоча что-то себе под нос.</p><p>Я вгляделась в отданный мне предмет, и мои брови стремительно взметнулись вверх.</p><p>…</p><p>Снаряжение: «Спящее семя первого леса»</p><p>Вес: 0.005 LT</p><p>Опи­сание: Когда мир осветили Светильники, в землю были брошены семена первых растений, и тотчас стали расти они и тянуться к свету, возвещая о приходе великой Весны Арды. Но явился Мэлько, и не стало света, и растения пожухли, поддаваясь гниению. Йаванна, сжалившись над своими творениями усыпила их, велев ждать прихода новой весны.</p><p>Свой­ства: Эффект регенерации — 5%;</p><p>Увеличение общего здоровья — 25%;</p><p>Доп. свой­ства: Доступ к умению «Дыхание первого леса».</p><p>Проч­ность: До посадки в землю не уничтожим.</p><p>…</p><p>«Дыхание первого леса» [Активное умение]</p><p>Полное очищение от негативных эффектов.</p><p>(Вре­мя вос­ста­нов­ле­ния спо­соб­ности: 60 мин)</p><p>…</p><p>— Даэдрическая сила! — ошалело взирала я на желудь. Артефакт четырехлистного клевера удачи, найденный в огороде Беорна, не удивил бы так сильно, как эта неброская на вид вещица. И убрав желудь в инвентарь, заменила им деревянные бруски, оттуда он точно не никуда не денется, обратилась к Мазаю. — Чем мне отблагодарить вас, уважаемый?</p><p>— Ничего, мышонок. — заговорил старичок, не отрываясь от сортировки собранной им древесной коры. — Все клятвы были даны и ждут своего исполнения. — Отобрав нужное, он обратился к Оину. — Вот, мастер гном, высушите это и истолките. Если кто-то из вас почувствует дурноту, нужно добавить немного, не более щепотки, в питье. — Поделился истари рецептом с нашим лекарем. — Эта кора имеет немного жгучий вкус, его можно ослабить медом.</p><p>Взъерошенный Торин подхватив меня под локоть, отвел чуть в сторону, заодно пытаясь выглядеть признаки странной болезни.</p><p>— С тобой действительно все в порядке?</p><p>— Теперь да. — Отметла я, мониторя свое состояние.</p><p>— Если бы я знал, что так будет. — Гном пылал гневом, в ярости своей сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Нам стоило идти эльфийской тропой, туда эта дрянь еще не добралась.</p><p>— Зато была бы какая-нибудь другая. — Я скептически подняла бровь. — Нанюхавшись невинных на вид цветочков у дороги, уснем вечным сном, например, и эти же цветочки нас с потом удовольствием слопают.</p><p>Торину сия перспектива не понравилась. Уж лучше знакомая гадость, чем незнакомые кхм… цветочки на эльфийской тропе.</p><p>— Хорошо. — отпустил он ненужные сейчас эмоции. — Будем надеяться, что амулет Радагаста поможет. Готова продолжить путь?</p><p>— Немного отдохнуть не помешало бы. — призналась я, глянув на просевший тонус, — и перекусить чего посущественнее орехов и воды.</p><p>Улыбнувшись краем бороды, Лид обозначил легким кивком свое одобрение. Так что мы задержались на полянке немного дольше положенного, а подкрепившись и отдохнув, продолжили путь по лесным дебрям.</p><p> </p><p>Из центра отряда меня переместили в круг более близкой «родни», теперь на уши мне присели братья-шалопаи, ища немного развлечения, но внезапно нашу троицу стал развлекать Балин, начав рассказывать про Эребор таким, каким он его запомнил в дни своей ранней юности и то, что помнил о приходе дракона, дальнейших скитаниях его семейства. Младшенькие слушали с таким же интересом, что и я, хотя сами точно были знакомы с историей скитания.</p><p>Оказывается, там были залы с колоннадами в виде стройных стволов деревьев и искусно вырезанными кронами. Серебром и золотом блестели их листья, освещенные многочисленными драгоценными камнями, что служили звездами под высокими сводами Одинокой горы. Но это были самые первые возведенные там залы. Они-то, захватившие душу Балина, и не отпускают его до сих пор. Новые же блистали иными красками: малахитом и крепким мрамором, в четких гранях которых сплеталось искусство старых мастеров с новыми.</p><p>Спасся он по невероятной случайности.</p><p>Семейство Фундина, отца Балина и Двалина, возвращалась с празднеств по поводу свадьбы его брата Гроина, отца Оина и Глоина на родине их матери, из Железных холмов. И буквально прибыли на свежее пепелище своего родного дома, к могильным кострам ушедших в чертоги. Там они нашли правителя павшего перед змеем королевства и его семейство в целости.</p><p>Дракон еще некоторое время не показывал своего носа дальше сокровищницы, и некоторым удалось вырваться из окутанных дымом залов, но многие так и остались заживо замурованы в камне под завалами. Дейл, город, что был поблизости, также лежал в руинах остатки которого пожирал неукротимый огонь дракона.</p><p>На дым и пламя пришли эльфы и предложили помощь, причем такую, на которую ни один гном никогда не согласился бы, а люди охотно приняли и даже радовались такому внезапному повороту событий. Вассалитет не тяготил людей, но гномы не желали быть слугами у эльфов, принимая подачки с их столов, и ушли в новое изгнание с тем, что осталось на них и в их руках.</p><p>На этом моменте я поняла, отчего так невзлюбил Торин ушастых — причина была весьма веская: предложение стать добровольным слугой, я бы сказала, практически рабом. Естественно, подгорный народ встретил предложение в штыки.</p><p>Зачем же это было нужно эльфам? </p><p>Люди, понятно, они пушечное мясо, радостно исполняющее любые прихоти дивного народа за благосклонность, пускай даже прихоть будет заключаться в очистке денника или добычи сильмарилл из железной короны Властителя Тьмы.</p><p>Единственное, что приходило на ум: заполучить кучу бесплатных ремесленников с одной стороны, а крепкий щит с другой. И местный Владыка решил обратить печальную ситуацию одних народов на пользу своему, ведь ни он сам, ни его подданные не могут соперничать с искусностью гномов.</p><p>Как показало скитание, люди Дейла были одними из самых цивилизованных, разве что нуменорские потомки сохранили некоторые остатки былой империи. Остальные же людские народы были дики и не образованы. Свое искусство гномы больше не показывали людям, ограничившись самыми простыми изделиями.</p><p>Усердно работая, народ Дурина искал свое место, но нигде изгнанников не принимали и чаще всего гнали, называя уродливыми карликами.</p><p>Затем последовал сбор войск всех кланов и колен, и попытка возврата древней твердыни, где потрепанный и без того подгорный народ сократился до жалкой десятины от былого своего расцвета. Это и заставило умерить свою гордость и осесть, пусть не в столь богатых, но все же немного родных горах Лунного хребта. Откуда и выдвинулись сыновья изгнанников, чтобы вернуть долг дракону и попытаться выдернуть родину из-под его когтей.</p><p> </p><p>На вечерний привал остановились совершенно внезапно, как завершившийся рассказ Балина, и тому послужил выбивающийся из общего окружения вид скального обнажения, эне имеющего на себе отпечатков махровой растительности. Гномы обрадовались камням, как родным, посчитав это добрым знаком, и сразу обустроили лагерь возле этой «голой» стеночки.</p><p>Мазай же пристроился на корявой ветке неподалеку, да так и застыл, погрузившись в себя.</p><p>Всю дорогу он молчал и реагировал, только когда его спрашивали, погруженный в свои думы. Не всегда с первого раза вопрос доходил до него, который немного сбивчиво отвлекался на постороннее, но маг всегда отвечал, чем радовал гномов. Гэндальф частенько отмалчивался или уводил в сторону мысли вопрошающего, его ответа можно было ждать веками.</p><p>Отдав приказ на развертывание лагеря, Торин внезапно обратился ко мне и с мольбой в глазах попросил сообразить что-нибудь съедобное, отличающееся от надоевших на вкус орехов. Пришлось напрячь мозги и придумать, что можно сообразить на ужин из тех запасов, что нам выделил мишка, да так, чтоб мужики нос не воротили при его виде. Много радости мои ухищрения не принесли, и я сделала себе заметку найти в сети побольше съедобных рецептов, потому как голодный мужик равняется плохому воину, а плохой воин в твоей армии плачевно может сказаться в битве.</p><p>По мере приготовления ужина, стало понятно, что такое время суток, как ночь, нам еще доступно в понимании. В сумерки лес был погружен постоянно, а от быстро опустившегося полога мрака, рейд отделял единственный огонек нашего маленького, как показалось в этой темноте, костерка. Можно было схватить в охапку Бофура или Звездочку и пойти в мрак ночи вызывать неприятности на свою голову, потому как все, что нужно для хорошего ужастика, присутствовало: компания друзей, идущих к старому домику на отшибе, непонятный укурыш, ну и сладкая парочка… одна. </p><p>Хм. Так, это уже совсем другое кино, главной героиней которого быть не хочется.</p><p> </p><p>Что делать, когда ничего делать нельзя?</p><p>Едва я решила пройтись вокруг лагеря осмотреться (с кольцом мне темнота не помеха) как меня немедленно затормозили, вернув обратно под присмотр старшего рода. Торин стал бухтеть над ухом, аки бородатая мамочка, про опасный лес и его нехороших обитателей. Где-то в процессе его бухтения, согласилась с ним, чем прервала поток изливающихся на меня слов.</p><p>Сначала со скуки я разобрала и перебрала рюкзак, осмотрев свой набор вещей. Новая деревянная посуда, в которую включили даже палочки, сменила утерянное и сломанное. Добрый моток веревки меня порадовал. Сменная рубаха, находясь в рюкзаке, успела размножиться и теперь находилась в количестве двух штук. Вторую явно состряпали парни, крой, как и швы, отличались от моих, но на мой немой вопрос признаваться никто не хотел. Сложенное шерстяное одеяло, свернув в рулон, я возвела в ранг подушки, эльфийский плащ полностью заменил спальник; в нем было тепло и сухо, твердая же земля, как ложе меня не особо беспокоила.</p><p>Положив поверх рюкзака деревяшки и мешочек с осколками, заглянула в свой полный инвентарь и задумалась: как быть дальше. Его наполненность меня радовала и пугала одновременно. К моему глубочайшему сожалению, умение «Пустой карман» не развивалось, и на большее количество ячеек рассчитывать мне не стоит. Значит, нужно раскидать вещи по важности и полезности. «Кольцо и желудь должны оставаться в инвентаре в любом случае, украшение часто используется, а амулет нельзя доставать вообще, значит совмещать его с чем-либо не стоит, хотя… Нет, лучше не надо.» — остановила я себя от глупой затеи кинуть желудь в мешок к осколкам. «Чем Локи не шутит, сожрут еще мою прелесть. Так, дальше…»</p><p>В итоге моих ухищрений, умудрилась освободить две ячейки, упаковав отмычки и осколки в аптечку. Вышло у меня это с попытки …дцатой, украсив клапан своей сумки-аптечки жемчужными шпильками, а осколки пришлось переложить в один из пустых мешочков для порошков и трав. А стрелы перекочевали к луку.</p><p>Провозившись над этой задачей довольно долго, стала готовиться ко сну и, накинув плащ, зависла над еще одной проблемой: куда мне приткнуться. Большая часть отряда уже спала, соответственно возле костерка почти не осталось места. Нет, кое-кто мне приберег местечко рядышком, вот только развитие распри мне сейчас и не хватало. Оставив племянников на закуску (кто откажется от сна меж двух симпатяжек), ткнула в бок задремавшего рядом Торина, чтобы немного сдвинуть его с места и, под грустные взгляды ухажеров, пристроилась к теплому боку братишки.</p><p>Вот только уснуть мне так и не дали.</p><p>Казалось, я только закрыла глаза, как чувство опасности лизнуло меня по спине своим холодным шершавым языком, предвещая долгожданные неприятности, а на радаре уже врывались многочисленные враги.</p><p>Толчком локтя выбила Торина из сна и, прежде чем он стал ворчать, подняла рейд:</p><p>— Враги! К оружию! — На родной призыв гномы повскакивали, как ужаленные, ища врагов на земле, вверх же никто не смотрел, зато ясно видела я. Вместо мошкары и комаров к нам, засвидетельствовать свое почтение, слетелись иные кровососущие твари. Лук скользнул в руки, колчан к ногам кольцо на палец и прежде, чем пустить первую стрелу, рявкнула: </p><p>— Сверху!</p><p>Не прицельно и без долгих раздумий стрела резво сорвалась ввысь, в массу приближающихся хлопающих крыльев. Надеть перчатки я не успела, и пальцы, укушенные тетивой, отдались резкой болью, зато упавшая на головы отряда тушка, забившаяся в конвульсиях, подтвердила догадку — упыри все еще были живы и мало отличались от голодного носферату.</p><p>Сбоку звонко тренькнула другая тетива, а свистнувшая стрела забрала с собой еще одну клыкастую тварь.</p><p>— Кто больше, тетушка? — Веселился Кили, пуская следующий смертельный снаряд.</p><p>— Не зевай! — Поддалась я на азарт, прерывая полет верещащего упыря, летевшего ниже прочих своих соплеменников. На земле парни быстро заткнули его глотку, подкинув и мне немного опыта в копилку.</p><p>Яркая вспышка вызвала бурю эмоций, сопровождавшихся отвратительным визгом у напавшей на нас стаи крылатых. Еще одна отбила желание упырям общаться с нашим рейдом, а третья заставила развернуться стаю и убираться восвояси, оставив на земле полтора десятка сплющенных под ударами гномов упырей.</p><p>Потеха завершилась совершенно внезапно.</p><p>— Не у одной меня припрятаны полезные вещицы в карманах. — спрятав лук, обратилась к голосу, предупреждающему о вспышках, чтобы сберечь глаза.</p><p>— Таркун разогнал таким образом гоблинов. Почему бы и на этих существах не испробовать сей способ? — ответил Балин, передавая кисет Глоину.</p><p>— Хорошо, что и нас заодно в воздух не подбросили. — Наличие небольшого количества пороха добавляло новые краски в путешествие, заодно раскрывая секрет организации огня практически в любых условиях. Простым огнивом не так быстро этого можно добиться.</p><p>— Как можно?! — Набычился Рыжий. — Дозировка строго рассчитана. Нам ведь не надо новый туннель прокладывать.</p><p>— Полно! — Остановил Лид разошедшегося Глоина. — Избавьтесь от этой гадости, пока иные твари не сбежались на запах крови. Бель, покажись.</p><p>— Тут, братишка! — Возникла я у него за спиной.</p><p>— С рилгаром, значит, ты тоже знакома, — покачал он головой. — Но когда стрелять из лука научилась?</p><p>— У хоббитов это врожденное. Праща, рогатки, луки, в общем все, что и чем можно метать и стрелять. Или ты думал, что я только ложками с кружками кидаться умею?</p><p>— Нет, просто это было несколько неожиданно.</p><p>— А еще тетя подстрелила на двух тварей меньше, чем я. — Восторженно заявил довольный победой младший племянник, и подскочив, вручил оставшиеся целыми стрелы с белым оперением. Его боезапас щеголял красноватым отливом. — Бэль, я обязательно найду время, чтобы сделать для тебя хороший лук!</p><p>У меня тренькнуло сообщение о частичном выполнении очередного побочного задания от Кили, где наградой был лук более высокого ранга. Только дойти нам с ним нужно до ближайшей гномьей кузни. Мда. Квест был явно рассчитан для состязание на стрельбище, а не для походных условий.</p><p>— И что это за гадость? — Задумался вслух Двалин, кромсая на куски тушки упырей. — На обычных летучих мышей они мало похожи.</p><p>— Это отпрыски Тхурингвэтиль, — Внезапно быстро ответил наш проводник, — еще одно мерзкое создание Врага, служившее ему вестниками и глашатаями.</p><p>Склонный к пацифизму Радагаст на удивление бодро отмахивался от пикирующих «мышек» своим посохом, но прибить хоть одну из них так и не решился, отдавая эту сомнительную почесть моим товарищам гномам. Зато довольно внимательно осматривал еще не порубленный Двалиным довольно целый трупик.</p><p>— Хорошо, они вырождаются без своего Владыки, — удовлетворившись осмотром, Мазай вернулся на облюбованную им ветку. — Иначе принесли бы много бед этой земле и ее обитателям на своих крыльях.</p><p>— Ага, виде бешенства, ну, или внезапно разыгравшейся диареи при внезапном появлении этих милашек. — Прокомментировала я слова истари, растянув в руках перепонку одного из убитых мобов.</p><p>Кровососы мало походили на своих рукокрылых аналогов, уже не летучая мышь, но еще и не человек с перепончатыми крыльями, классический такой мутант фэнтезийного разлива с мохнатым телом не больше моего, зато размах крыльев был с лошадь. Как они умудрялись летать толпой среди деревьев, осталось загадкой.</p><p>И нет, сия тварюшка не появилась в списке возможных для выбора облика. Либо она мне не подходила, либо, что вернее всего, животное должно быть живым на момент касания. Так что, отбросив ненужное крыло, занялась я своими нуждами.</p><p>Ребята же уточнять не стали ни о владыке, ни о прародительнице этих тварей, занявшись более полезным делом. Подчистив лагерь от остатков боя — поверженный противник был собран, нашинкован и закопан подальше от лагеря, дабы не смущать нас своими ни видом, ни запахом. И закончив с делами, рейд, как ни в чем не бывало, вновь стал укладываться спать, оставив уже двух дозорных, периодически подглядывающих вверх.</p><p>Не успела устроится на новом местечке для сна, как рядом опустился Лид.</p><p>— Торин, а как хорошо гномы видят в темноте? — внезапно задалась я вопросом.</p><p>— Мы не глубинники, и кромешный мрак нас делает слепыми котятами, но достаточно нескольких искр, чтобы разобрать очертания окружения, а пламя свечи дает столько света, что можно разглядеть все в парадных чертогах. Зачем ты спрашиваешь?</p><p>— Да так, — неопределенно махнула я рукой, — для общего развития.</p><p>— Бель, сколько ты еще намереваешься обижаться? — продолжил общение братишка.</p><p>— О чем ты?</p><p>— Твоя манера будить меня. Насколько я могу судить по твоему поведению, ты все еще обижена на меня из-за серьги. — блеснул он проницательностью. — Я не могу исправить свой поспешный и необдуманный поступок, но могу ли я его сгладить?</p><p>— О-о, не волнуйся братец, со временем я просто забуду. Отомщу. Забуду. И сново отомщю. А потом найду себе другое развлечение. Благо, кандидатур много.</p><p>— Не знаю, радоваться или печалиться мне твоим словам. — хмыкнул Торин, устраиваясь удобнее на твердом ложе.</p><p>Вторая половина ночи пролетела тихо и незаметно, зато утро принесло приятные сюрпризы. Проснувшись спозаранку, я по старому своему обычаю решила оглядеть округу, в этот раз с высоты. </p><p>Скользнув в серый мир, чтобы часовые не всполошились по этому пустяку, да и чтобы лишние глаза меня не нашли. Поднявшись на приличную высоту, обнаружила запутавшуюся в паутине вчерашнего упыря. Живой еще представитель рукокрылых кровососов едва трепыхался, иногда вздрагивая от появившегося на высоте легкого ветерка, в попытках освободиться из плена белой сети.</p><p>Удача явно была на моей стороне, только повернулась ко мне полубоком. Упырь висел на другом дереве, и мне пришлось спускаться и подниматься вновь, чтобы добраться до его связанной тушки и облапать ее.</p><p>Мелкий, как оказалось, звереныш мое приближение почувствовал довольно быстро, став активнее биться в паутине, чем еще больше опутывал ею себя. Почесав в задумчивости подбородок, обратилась к своим близнецам с заданием усилить защиту, пока я экспериментирую с тварью.</p><p>Всепоглощающая ненависть, жажда крови и страх за свою жизнь метались в голове у этого существа, а еще он чуял что-то свое, исходившее от опасной пищи неподалеку от него. Это что-то было слишком мелким и незначительным, в отличие от его потребностей. Ухватившись за эту ниточку, я сыграла на его желаниях, заставив уснуть. Медленно, аккуратно и мучительно долго я убаюкивала сознание упыря, пока желания не отпустили его полностью, растворившись в пространстве. Тогда я тихо подкралась к нему, положив руку на чистую от паутины макушку.</p><p>В моем листе появилась первая запись. Как и предполагалось, животное должно быть живое, чтобы снять с него отпечаток сущности, но вот насколько целым, непонятно.</p><p>И прирезав неудачливого бедолагу, собрав с него немного опыта, завершила свое путешествие к вершине дерева, где неистово гулял ветер. Там я обнаружила и листья, такие же чахлые, как и весь этот лес, страдавший от болезни. Восток алел под лучами восходящего солнца, а слева возвышался над лесом небольшой кряж, сливающийся вдалеке с тенями лесного массива. Больше ничего интересного я заметить не смогла и спустилась обратно в лагерь.</p><p>Даже с учетом возни с упырем и акробатических тренировок, время для подъема рейда не настало. Отряд бессовестно дрых всем составом, даже мирно дремавший Мазай обнаружился на своей ветке. Мысли мои обратились к продолжению приятных сюрпризов.</p><p>Прокравшись по лагерю, нависла над торчащим из рыжеватых волос вверх ухом. Склонившись ближе к нему, прошептала так тихо, чтобы спящий рядом Дори не расслышал моих слов.</p><p>— Кто-то, помнится мне, должен тренировку.</p><p>Улыбка на лице Звездочке расцвела раньше, чем он открыл глаза, а открыв их и не увидев меня, она стала еще шире. Поднявшись, он лениво махнул проснувшимся от шума Фили и Кили, направился за ближайшее нагромождение отколовшихся валунов.</p><p>— Я весь к твоим услугам.</p><p>— Так уж и весь? — Появилась я перед ним, запустив свои шаловливые ручки в его курточку, попутно наблюдая за реакцией хитрого лиса и наслаждаясь ей.</p><p>— Ты испытываешь меня или на что-то намекаешь?</p><p>— И то, и другое. — Лукаво улыбнувшись, я подобралась к Звездочке уже вплотную, обнимая его, когда мои пальцы наконец сомкнулись на костяных рукоятках спрятанных на спине двух скрытых кинжалов.</p><p>Руки легли мне на плечи и, не задержавшись там, скользнули по шее, бережно обхватив голову, не давая возможности уклониться. Чуть приподняв мне подбородок, лис сам немного склонился, обозначив сначала легкий поцелуй, как бы спрашивая разрешения, и не заметив протеста, сделал первый шаг для танца, и кинжалы были на некоторое время забыты.</p><p>— Неужели теперь я стал твоим фаворитом? Тогда зачем так жестоко обошлась с моим подарком? Жемчуга стали бы прекрасным дополнением к твоим волосам.</p><p>— Пока я не узнаю все обычаи связанные с волосами, никому не позволю ничего с ними делать. Это касается и всяких украшательств. А так, подарок вроде бы со мной и в тоже время не будет мешать, как твои запасные кинжалы. — Выудила я оные из глубин куртки парня, проведя кончиком одного из них вверх до середины груди. — Продолжим или все-таки займемся моими навыками?</p><p>Пожелание «доброго утра» от Звездочки весьма положительно сказалось на моем настроении и даже некоторая неудача в постижении новых умений меня не расстраивала; я упорно повторяла раз за разом нужные движения.</p><p>Бой не своим оружием был непривычен, но для того и затеян, чтобы развить понимание к другим вещам, попавшим мне в руки. За свое усердие я была вознаграждена давно необходимыми навыками, дающими возможность с места уходить от атаки длинным прыжком в сторону и внезапно заходить противнику за спину. Старые навыки немного подросли в уровне владения, расширив возможности их использования.</p><p>Тренировку прервали братья-шалопаи, позвавшие нас завтракать. Племянники, до этой поры сидевшие неподалеку на вершине валуна, продолжая выполнять роль дозорных, заодно стали охраной для моей тушки от излишних посягательств на их тетушку со стороны претендента в женихи.</p><p>— Бэль, может лучше я буду обучать тебя, как управляться с кинжалами? — Проворчал Фили, провожая взглядом Нори.</p><p>— То есть, у тебя куда больше опыта, чем у мастера разведчика Его Величества? — Услышав мои слова, племянник насупился, а Звездочка споткнулся на ровном месте. — Ну раз нет, тогда зачем эти разговоры.</p><p>— Но… — начал было старший, как младший перебил его.</p><p>— Тетушка уже взрослая и может постоять за себя сама. Тем более, Бэль всегда может рассчитывать на нашу помощь.</p><p>— Так и есть. — поддакнула я Кили. — Фили, ты слишком серьезно к этому относишься. У меня и своя голова на плечах есть. Жила же я как-то и до вашего появления в своей жизнью.</p><p>— Только не молчи, если понадобится помощь. Хорошо?</p><p>— Хорошо. — кивком подтвердила свои слова. — Вы сами-то завтракали?</p><p>— Еще нет, тебя ждали.</p><p>— Так вот почему у вас настроение такое плохое. — Схватив их под руки, потянула в сторону лагеря, весело воскликнув: — Вперед, к пище!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Вершки и Корешки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День тянулся, со скрипом натягивая пружину моих нервов. Его бодрое начало предвещало активные различия с горкой опыта... На деле же оказалось, что покойнее его были только дни, проведенные в берлоге у мишки.</p><p>За завтраком Лид, вместо того чтобы взяться за ложку, внезапно достал собственные палочки и сосредоточенно стал ими ковырять в тарелке. Если привыкшие к этому столовому прибору гномы не обратили особого внимания, то сия причуда нашего командира привлекла внимание Радагаста, и он как завороженный наблюдал за движениями гнома. Самое удивительное, когда племянники, последовав примеру дяди достали свои наборы необычных приборов, принявшись неумело, но с юношеским энтузиазмом ковыряться ими в своих тарелках, причем так, чтобы Торин не видел, что они делают. Мне оставалось только сдерживать рвущийся наружу смех, дабы не спугнуть у юных учеников рвение к умению.</p><p>Быстро справившись со своей порцией, взялась я за изготовление Виппика. Маленький уровень навыка работы с деревом портил всю задумку, деревяшка отчаянно сопротивлялась, отказываясь принимать нужную форму, и я уже была готова отложить эту затею до лучших времен, потренировавшись для начала на других ветках, когда ко мне подсел Аксель. </p><p>— Не стоит измываться над столь хорошим материалом. Если скажешь, что ты хочешь сделать, я с радостью помогу. — предложил он протянув руку помощи.</p><p>— Мда, — почесав макушку, передала ему подпорченную заготовку, — мое умение действительно маловато даже для изготовления рогатки. Мне стоило сразу к тебе обратиться, Бифур. — призналась я в своей неумелости. — Буду рада твоей помощи. А если дашь пару уроков, то моей благодарности не будет предела.</p><p>— Ох девочка, не смущай больного старика. — Опустив голову гном ненадолго спрятался за своей густой гривой. — Лучше скажи, какую форму ты видишь?</p><p>— Гладкая, овальной формы, с этой стороны проделать несколько отверстий, к другому концу нужно немного сточить, округлив.</p><p>Повертев заготовку в руках, Аксель принялся за работу, попутно высказав свои мысли.</p><p>— Не могу представить, зачем такая форма может понадобиться. Хотя и с этими твоими палочками оказалось все не так просто, как на первый взгляд. Вроде смотришь, что заколки в волосах, а поди ж погляди, что ими можно оказывается делать. Да и их форма, оказывается, тут не последнюю роль играет. — Он указал кончиком ножа на ковыряющихся в тарелках молодежь. Гномьи, в исполнении, Бифура обыденные палочки для еды стали отличаться не только размером, подстать их лапищам, но и приобрели собственную, чуть волнистую форму, удобную для захвата далеко не столь тонкими, как у меня пальцами.</p><p>И пока Аксель вещал, а делал он это после избавления от своего оригинального головного украшения постоянно и только на всеобщем, заготовка в руках мастера быстро принимала нужную мне форму, и к моменту отправления, я получила уже тот полуфабрикат, что намеревалась делать сама.</p><p>— Хотелось бы увидеть, для чего тебе это понадобилось.</p><p>— Если интересно, — приторочила я к рюкзаку заготовку. — Подходи на дневном привале, там совсем немного нужно доделать.</p><p>— Ух, а я уж подумал, что тайной останется. Хорошо, подойду. — расплылся Бифур в своей косматой бороде, вместо улыбки дернув черно-серыми косичками усов. И кивнув, он направился к своим вещам.</p><p>Не успела я выпрямиться, как меня обступили горошины в полном составе. Нагнувшись, Ори, посекундно краснея все больше, почти шептал мне на ухо свой вопрос:</p><p>— Бэль, а то что происходит у тебя с моим братом и Бофуром, это и есть роман?</p><p>— Что-то вроде того, но к чему ты спрашиваешь? — так же тихо осведомилась я, но юноша уже отвернулся к насупленным братьям.</p><p>— Вот! А вы говорили, что нет!</p><p>— Мы совсем не это имели виду. — почти синхронно ответили братья и они заспорили с новой силой, уже не обращая на меня внимания.</p><p>Выхватив два ближайших ко мне уха, потянула их на себя, сощурившись, ядовито прошипела с опаской возрившимся на меня юношам:</p><p>— Я не поняла. Вы тут что, мою личную жизнь решили в эпический роман превратить?</p><p>— Это нужно для истории! — пискнул летописец, порывисто дернувшись, намереваясь встать, но его плененное ухо не дало сделать этого.</p><p>— Ну, а вы чего молчите, соглядатаи истории? — Дернула я Фили. Братья молчали, как партизаны, пряча свои взгляды в землю. Старший принц даже не делал попыток вырваться, и лучше своего брата пряча ухмылку под плетеными усами. — Ладно, засранцы, на первый раз прощаю. Но помните — поймаю вас за слежкой, в лучшем случае будете сверкать, как я гладкими подбородками. — Отпустила я плененные уши юношей.</p><p>— А в худшем? — поднял глаза младший.</p><p>— А в худшем, — достала я Рава для убедительности своих слов, — станете чистыми как мои коленки.</p><p>Молодежь вниклась в суть моих слов, схватившись за то, что каждому было больше всего дороже: для Ори и Кили это были их не особо густые бороды, для Фили дороже оказалась его пшеничная шевелюра. </p><p>На заднем фоне рявкнул Лид, и горошины, выпрямившись, скрылись в толпе своих суетливых сородичей. Рейд выдвинулся вслед проводнику.</p><p>В какой-то момент нашей прогулки по лесу у меня возник назойливый зуд между лопаток, больше напоминавший ощущение направленного взгляда, чем некую опасность, это немного развеяло скуку от монотонной ходьбой. Проверив на всякий случай возможных любопытных из отряда, отмела эту версию, как неверную. Парни, конечно, иногда поглядывали украдкой в мою сторону, но их, как и остальной отряд, больше занимало то, что находится у них под ногами и иногда окружение, а не моя персона. Радар так же блистал чистотой и врагов показывать не собирался, отчего стало неуютно вдвойне, либо те, кто за нами наблюдают видят куда дальше и лучше нашего, либо сломался мой радар, во что верить не хотелось.</p><p>Зуд не проходил, постепенно нарастая.</p><p>На дневном привале бывалые воины также стали чаще поглядывать по сторонам, подтверждая мои опасения. Наставник, держа свои топоры, наготове вышагивал вокруг лагеря, украдкой вглядываясь в лесные дебри. Тоже самое делал его брат, но более пристально и мирно на первый взгляд; вместо своего меча он вооружился трубкой, пуская дымные кольцы в разные стороны. Мазаю же было абсолютно без разницы, что за нами наблюдают; уютно устроившись у ближайшего дерева, стал общаться со своими ручными птичками.</p><p>— Торин, — привлекла я внимание братца, — давай я по округе пройдусь, погляжу, кто там в лесу бродит. Обнаружить теперь меня сложно. — Повертев кольцо, спрятала обратно.</p><p>Бубнеж со стороны мага прекратился, но тишина облегчения Торину не принесла, мужчина в один момент из утомленного стал не в меру суровым.</p><p>— Нет, Бэль. — жестко отрезал он. — Я не намерен рисковать тобой, отпуская одну в лес.</p><p>— Считаешь, дракону нужны принцессы-девственицы чтобы его заарканить? — пошутила я, качнув головой. — Но я в оба эти пункта не вписываюсь. </p><p>— Что за странные мысли. — Сморщился гном. — Драконам нужны только сокровища. Они жаждут золота и драгоценности, а не девиц иного племени. Но в одном ты права — стоит проверить, кому принадлежат столь навязчивые взоры. — Повернувшись к отряду, он позвал и отдал приказ одним словом, кивком головы обозначив значение. — Нори.</p><p>Глядя на тенью ушедшего в лес Звездочку, расстроенно занудила, всем своим видом показав свое негодование выбором Лида.</p><p>— Но я бы могла лучше него справится. Никто не услышал бы и не увидел меня. Вы же топаете, словно носороги…</p><p>—Верю. Но сейчас твоя помощь не нужна, — развернул он меня к центру лагеря, подтолкнув в спину. — Иди, отдыхай, до вечера еще далеко.</p><p>— Сексисты. — буркнула я, плюхнувшись возле своего рюкзака.</p><p>Отвязывая деревянный полуфабрикат, продолжила ворчать, гоняя свои мысли вместо мобов. Будь я парнем, ты бы так не распинался, а с радостью выпнул раньше, чем я рот открыла. Может, зря я выбрала женскую аватару, хотя кто знал, что я ростом еще меньше кендера буду и окажусь под колпаком гномов. С обычным человеком такого бы не случилось. </p><p>Почесав в раздумье кончиком ножа подбородок, решила потом переиграть, для сравнения, за мужского представителя мохноногих коротышек.</p><p>Переключившись на радар, некоторое время последила немного за передвижением Звездочки, и продолжила свою работу. Не успел Нори далеко отойти от лагеря, едва продвинувшись на треть дальности моих ощущений, как незримые наблюдатели, бросив свое занятие, скрылись в неизвестном направлении, оставив нам самим догадываться, зверями были они или иными разумными, искавшими общения.</p><p>Рядом уже сидел Аксель, внимательно наблюдая за моими действиями, а я на свет из пояса и жилета доставала припасенные детали для универсального инструмента. На колени легли струны, леска, коробочка с крючками, кожаные тесемки и даже старая тетива, одолженная младшим принцем. Руки привычно накидывали петли на крючки, сгибали, стягивая тетивой заготовку, растягивали, заматывали, прикрепляя разные струны к тонкой вершине. Вскоре парни разглядывали непонятный инструмент в моих руках.</p><p>— И что это? — поинтересовался Аксель.</p><p>Но вместо объяснений я приладила непонятное чудо поудобнее в руки и тронула пальцами струны, заставляя их петь легкий мотив. Они пели не так звонко и прекрасно, как эльфийские инструменты или золотой голос арфы Торина, но это уже не было той пустотой, что ощущалось в душе.</p><p>На секунду оторвав пальцы от струн, я надавила на тонкий конец, перехватывая за толстое основание инструмент в тот момент, когда крючки послетали со своих гнезд. Гномы дружно шарахнулись от меня, когда я демонстративно содрала с ближайшего пня своей плеткой с крючьями комок мха.</p><p>— Это Виппик. — объявила я наконец название сего гибрида, приведя его обратно вполне мирное положение. — Традиционно женское оружие из древних времен.</p><p>— Ха, — нервно хэкнул Глоин. — Не дай Махал моей жене таким оружием обзавестись. Я лучше ей все свои топоры отдам, да сам их наточу.</p><p>— Опасный, оказывается, народ хоббитов. — Задумчиво потянул Двалин. — Даром, что выглядят беззаботнее ребятни.</p><p>— Жить захочешь и не так раскорячишься. — с улыбкой ответила я, вновь коснувшись струн.</p><p> </p><p>Обойдя вокруг лагерь, разведчик подгорного народа не остался без сувенира и тащил с собой интересную находку, в виде оторванной лапки паукообразного, второго моба по популярности, живущего в мире фэнтези.</p><p>— Дурной лес. Мыши тут не мыши, и пауки на нормальных мало походят. — Звездочка развернул трофейную конечность в длину, даже согнутой в одном из суставов она оказалась выше его поднятой руки. — Не хотел бы встретиться с тем, кто этими паучками обедает на досуге. — Указав себе за спину, продолжил. — Там пару таких лап осталось и жвалы с клыками в мою руку длинной.</p><p>— Кхм. — откашляться Лид, оглядывая трофей, а затем внезапно наступил на конечность своим сапогом, проламывая хитиновую оболочку и размазывая ее мягкое содержимое по земле. — Большие пауки, значит. Чем только эти феи в своем лесу занимаются, что у них под боком вся эта гадость развелась?!</p><p>— Они забыли, зачем их привели в этот мир. — печально высказался Радагаст и как-то резко подобрался, когда к нему на голову села птичка, быстро защебетав. — Вставайте. Не стоит задерживаться на чужом пиру. — спешно проговорил он, глядя куда-то на юг, и широким шагом направился вон из лагеря.</p><p>Ребята едва успели переглянуться и похватать свои вещи, как где-то вдалеке раздался отчетливый хруст, а затем стон ломаемых деревьев и их гулкое падение, отчего все заторопились навьючить на себя вещи в два раза быстрее, чем прежде. Встречаться с незнакомым и столь суровым противником они не хотели.</p><p>Что до меня. Сделав отметку, я последовала примеру товарищей, сейчас мне был дороже набранный опыт, а не сомнительная встреча с заведомо сильным противником. Вернусь когда смогу, тогда и выясним, кто тут деревья ломает да гигантскими пауками закусывает.</p><p>Подтягивая и поправляя лямки сумок прямо на ходу, рейд, поминутно оглядываясь, торопливо догонял успевшего отойти от нас на приличное расстояние проводника. На наше счастье, неизвестный сокрушитель деревьев остался далеко позади и не стал преследовать.</p><p> </p><p>Слушая байки лесного народа (зверей, а не эльфов) в исполнении Мазая, рейд бодро продвигался вперед, прижимаясь все ближе к скалистому кряжу, что я видела накануне. Объяснение само врезалось в нос, оставляя хоть неприятный, но слабый дебафф на снижение параметров. С юга ощутимо тянуло запахом подступающих болот, в воздухе стоял запах тины, гнили и затхлости. Но орешек-талисман, выданный магом, вполне успешно справлялся с этой гадостью, и мне все больше не хотелось расставаться с этой прелестью.</p><p> Деревья все чаще уступали свое место расслоившимся каменным глыбам, оторвавшимся от основной скалы и прошедшим своей дорогой. Гномы периодически проводили по голым камням руками, как бы набираясь от них сил, да и настроение у них после сего нехитрого ритуала заметно повышалось.</p><p>Мне уже порядком надоело топать в строю, вместо этого я скакала не хуже белки, используя пересеченную местность, как полигон для тренировки ловкости и тонуса.</p><p>Развлечение само попалось мне на пути.</p><p>Пропав на секунду из вида парней, надев кольцо, затаившись в засаде, повиснув вниз головой со ствола дерева, что нависало прямо над тропинкой, по которой шел отряд. И подкараулив нужную мне жертву, украла у него шапку прямо с головы. Сделав несколько шагов, жертва присела, схватившись за непокрытую голову.</p><p>— Бэль! — возмутился Бофур, привлекая к себе внимание остальных. — Верни немедленно!</p><p>— Нет уж. Теперь это моя шапка. — Выпрямилась я, уже сидя на дереве, вертя в руках добытый трофей. — Если хочешь вернуть, найди и отбери.</p><p>— Бэль, прекращай эти детские игры. — Повелел Торин, хотя и в его голосе появились веселые нотки. — Тебе уже не десять лет.</p><p>— Какие вы скучные. — сверзилась вниз, возвращая на место головной убор, похлопав по ней ладошкой. — Ну не плачь, маленький. Вот, вернула тебе шапку. — Проговорила я сюсюкающим тоном, вызвав негодование одного и сдавленные смешки других. — Лови. — добавила я уже тише. Выйдя из инвиза, отпустила дерево, извернувшись, скользнула Бофору на ручки. Отбрасывая этим поступком все его мысли об обиде и вызвав негодование у других индивидов, взирающих на нас. — Зато я убедилась, что лысины у тебя нет.</p><p>Парень немного хмуро и одновременно пугливо взглянул на меня.</p><p>— Отчего у меня должна быть лысина?</p><p>— Ну, у твоего братца знатная поляна на макушке.</p><p>— А-а, — потянул Бофур ставя меня на ноги. — Так это ему жена сбрила, чтоб на него в походе другие девушки не засматривались. — Объяснил он, гордо добавив. — Он у нас видный парень, писаный красавец.</p><p>Гном услышав хвалебные речи о себе, чуть расправив плечи изменил походку на горделиво-хвастливую.</p><p>— Кто? Он? — Склонив голову по-птичьи, перевела ошарашенный взгляд с говорящего на спину Пончика, шедшего чуть впереди. Эталон мужской красоты подгорного народа, на фоне в меру упитанных своих собратьев, выделялся в моих глазах разве что своей немаленькой широтой тела и души, которой немногим уступала длинная коса «бублик», толщиной с руку.</p><p>— Да. Своей густой огненной гривой волос и длинной косой он сражал женские сердца не хуже, чем добрый топор противника, и уже девушки бились за его внимание, а не он за их, пока одна из них не сразила уже его в неравном бою. — Бофур сделал драматическую паузу огибая поваленное дерево. — Он буквально влюбился в ее пироги.</p><p>— Ага, путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его желудок. — хмыкнула я, выполняя тот же вираж. — Но как мне видится, проще и быстрее будет пробиться через нагрудник.</p><p>Шедшие рядом гномы сдавленно хрюкнули.</p><p>— Хотя ее блюда не сравнятся с твоими кулинарными умениями. — не преминул Бофур сделать комплимент, дружно одобренный окружающими.</p><p>— Ох, ты все преувеличиваешь, — наигранно засмущалась я, — какие тут могут быть изыски, ни тебе приправ, ни маринада, ни разнообразия в продуктах.</p><p>Пончик резко встал, как вкопанный и развернувшись, вкрадчиво спросил:</p><p>— То есть, если все это будет у тебя под рукой, ты сможешь приготовить нам еще более невероятное блюдо, что делала ранее?</p><p>— Да-а. — потянула я, глядя на квест от Поничка. Широкой души гном заказал целый банкет для нашей дружной компании. Наградой стояла книга рецептов подгорного народа, куда было весьма любопытно заглянуть. Пожав плечами, отфутболила вопрос. — Но найдется ли все, что мне потребуется? Самой собирать ингредиенты будет не с руки.</p><p>— Составь список, — обрадовался Пончик, — сами принесем, что нужно.</p><p>— Тогда ладно, будет вам знатная пирушка с дегустацией. Есть у меня пару рецептов отменного пив… — Дружный возглас одобрения тринадцати гномов отразился от ближайших камней и вернулся обратно, заглушая мои слова, а я смачно впечатала себе в лицо свою пятерню в приступе раздражения. — Какие же вы шумные ребята. У меня складывается впечатление, что вы весь лес собираетесь позвать на этот праздник.</p><p>— Ну, не весь лес, — прижал меня к себе Бофур, но быстро спохватился убрав руку. — Но рассчитывай на нас в полном составе, включая ближайших родственников.</p><p>Я прикинула в уме количество «ближайших» родственников, накинув еще с десяток незваных гостей, которые обязательно припрутся. И возмущенно наехала на виновника квеста.</p><p>— Этак вас пятьдесят голодных желудков наберется! Я не скатерть-самобранка, столько еды наготовить, чтоб всей этой ораве хватило. Да и в норку мою столько не поместится. — я мысленно представила пятьдесят гномов средней упитанности, набитых в домик под холмом, как ватные палочки в упаковке.</p><p>— Для такого дела будут у тебя помощники, коих много на королевской кухне. — вставил свои пять золотых Торин, — и продукты долго не нужно будет искать, если ты не потребуешь чего-нибудь необычного. — он неопределенно махнул рукой. — Кстати, в Эреборе неплохой зал для пиршеств.</p><p>— Товарищи. — встала я, уперев кулаки в бока. — Ваше «приготовь еды на тринадцать разумных», как-то плавно переросло в «накорми голодное королевство».</p><p>— Не будет там всего королевства, гостей будет не более трех дюжин. — «успокоил» меня подошедший братец и, подтолкнув вперед, возобновил потерянный темп передвижения, быстро свернув тему разговора. — Сейчас нам стоит думать только о дороге и не отвлекаться на посторонние мысли.</p><p>— Это не я, это они. Я вообще-то навыки улучшала, чтобы соответствовать контракту.</p><p>— Ну да, навыки она улучшала. — поддакнул братец, хотя в его голосе слышался откровенный сарказм. — Топай давай, мелкий воришка. Или ты уже устала?</p><p>Из вредности пошла на обгон отряда, через минуту сравнявшись с нашим проводником. Обгонять его не стала, просто следуя за ним на три шага позади.</p><p>Радагаст, в отличии от Гэндальфа, поисковиком не пользовался, тропу магу находили его глаза, а вот птицы, что обитали в шапке, были более универсальны чем радар, иногда совершая полеты в неизвестность, по возвращении что-то сообщали магу, чем он не торопился делиться.</p><p>Единственные проявления его магических сил: мое чудесное спасение да свободная болтовня с представителями фауны. Хотя, последнее можно не считать за магию, сам принцип мне стал понятен, осталось отработать этот навык. Но вдруг он и вправду говорит и понимает их языки на прямую, такие прецеденты были даже в прошлом этого мира, начиная с вала Ороме, знающего языки всего живого и заканчивая Береном, неординарным разумным, водящим дружбу со всяким зверьем. Так что мои мелкие манипуляции и рядом не стояли с их навыками.</p><p>Леший был закрытым ларцом с неясными плюшками. И я не представляла, как подступиться к истари, истинному гринписовцу Великих Земель. Идей не было, также как и подарков, что приглянулись бы старцу. Плюнув, отложила задачу в долгий ящик, мысленно уповая на удачу.</p><p>«Три дня» — за такой срок Мазай обещал вывести наш отряд к горной реке, что лежит по другую сторону леса. По его же словам, без проводника и эльфийской тропы, бродить нам тут нам пришлось бы не меньше месяца, так как старая гномья дорога частично погрузилась в расползающихся болотах. Торин чуть скривился от этой новости, да и остальных гномов, кто услышал, не обрадовала. Как же, труд рук их отцов погибает буквально на глазах, а они сделать ничего не могут. В общем, нам оставалось уповать на проводника и его здравость рассудка в довольно помятой упаковке.</p><p> </p><p>Мои акробатические ухищрения не прошли даром, статы, конечно, не росли также, как в начале, но заметно приподнялись с начала нашего пешего похода по лесу, и на вечернем привале я счастливо валялась, раскинув уставшие конечности. Двигаться без скрипа могли лишь глаза и рот, так что я открыла вики… и сразу свернула его. Подсевший Балин переманил на себя сразу все мое внимание.</p><p>— Вечер спокойный, и если ты не против, Бэль, я пожалуй начну с основ самых простых плетений. — достал он из-за пазухи кисточку со множеством кожаных ремешков.</p><p>Повернувшись к костру так, чтобы мне было виднее, и сплетя обычную косу из трех прядей, стал размеренно описывать ее значения, смотря от места, где она заплетена, что вплетено и чем закрепляется, причем у мужчин и женщин все кардинально различалось. Не в силах все это запомнить, я делала скриншоты с пометками, и надеялась, что все это продублируется в вики именно в полном расширенном виде, а не в сжатой статейке. Тонких нюансов было еще больше, чем я ожидала, например: заплетать усы имеет право только старший сын одного отца, но только в том случае, если он был отдан пламени, а не покоится в камне, оставлять их свободно висящими может только единственный наследник колена, а скреплять особыми заколками может лишь неженатый. И это все в одной косе на одном усе. </p><p>К концу рассказа Балина я уже хотела себя остричь под ежик, лишь бы не вдаваться во все эти подробности, но раз уж сама просила выложить мне все, придется терпеть и вникать.</p><p>— Браться за гребень могут лишь самые близкие родные: отец, мать, братья и сестры, муж, дети. Остальные только с разрешения.</p><p>Я скосила глаза на Торина. Тот, скрестив руки, полусидел, полулежал с другого от меня бока, находясь в чутком сне. </p><p>— Балин, а ленты? Из лент у вас бантики делают?</p><p>— Из лент? Бантики? — непонимающе переспросил он.</p><p>Вытянув ленту из кармана пояса, я красиво завязала ее на тонком кончике виппика, продемонстрировав Заму изящный праздничный бант.</p><p>— Вот так.</p><p>— Красиво, на цветок похоже или бабочку. — оценил мой труд он. — Нет, для таких украшений у нас нету значений.</p><p>— Замечательно. Благодарю за сегодняшний урок и приятное общество. — Вежливо поклонилась я гному. — С нетерпением жду следующего.</p><p>— Тебе нужны эти знания, и я с радостью отдаю их. — кивнул легонько он в ответ. — Что ж, уже поздно. Приятных снов, Бэль. Набирайся сил.</p><p>Гном поднялся, пересев к брату, а я развернула вики и облечено выдохнула. Раздел с косами стоял отдельно, включая схематичные рисунки с пояснениями, так что запутаться мне теперь будет сложно, а вот запомнить все это было совершенно нереально. Хотя, если я подольше поиграю, само частью впитается, осев в памяти.</p><p>Я снова покосилась на Торина и, криво улыбнувшись себе, поплотнее укуталась в плащ.</p><p>Ночью, когда остались только часовые, у Торина на макушке образовался красивый бант, какие бывают только на праздничных подарках. Засыпая, я пожалела что у эльфов не было в наличии лент ядовито розового цвета.</p><p> </p><p> ***</p><p> </p><p>На путников, что разбили свой лагерь меж развала двух скал, медленно наползал туман, поднявшись из болотистых низин, лежавших у подножия гор. Туман струился, окутывая мягким невидимым саваном всех, кто попадется на пути, наползал, даря успокоение и безмятежный сон каждому из путников.</p><p>Во мраке ночи, там где не сверкают даже звезды, к уснувшим путникам уже не таясь вышли небольшие, но столь похожие на спящих существа. Они не боялись коварного тумана и его легких пут, они жили с ним и пользовались его плодами, оставленными после себя разбросанными тут там, все что нужно было — это подобрать их. Вот и сейчас урожай неимоверно радовал глаз. Враги, бывшие когда-то родичами, принесли не только еду, но и подарки: одного из древних и женщин.</p><p>Большая часть ловчих отправились дальше искать иную добычу, что смог поймать туман в свои сети, а часть уже отправилась назад домой с добычей. Не боясь, что путники могут проснуться, они тащили кого как придется, самого толстого пришлось, спеленав, перекатывать, унести его было невозможно. Из-за девок ловчие чуть не передрались, пока самый сильный из них, не раскидал их всех и подхватил обеих себе на плечи. Оставшиеся немного обиженно прохрипели ему вслед несколько крепких ругательств и принялись подбирать оставшиеся на земле вещи. Вскоре на месте бывшего лагеря не осталось даже напоминания, что тут кто-то останавливался.</p><p>Весть о удачном улове разлетелась быстро по старым подземельям, все жители их бросили свои дела и собрались поглядеть на улов, охи и восклицания раздавались с разных сторон, видя какие сокровища принесли их ловчии. Женщин оставили нетронутыми, сняв только то что может им повредить и заперли их комнате раздумий, скоро они поймут, как горько ошибались. Мужчин же раздели до рубах, отправив в ямы ожидания, ждать своей участи, через пару часов они придут в себя, тогда и начнется главное веселье.</p><p> </p><p>Первым очнулся Двалин. Обнаружив себя не там, где положено, причем, совсем не в том виде что засыпал вспыхнул гневом. Попытавшись выбраться из западни, он невольно наделал столько шума, что разбудил еще нескольких своих товарищей; перекрикиваясь, они подняли и остальных.</p><p>В этот момент к ним явился самодовольный голос.</p><p>— О, Великий! — гнусавя начал голос, приближаясь к одной из ям. — Мы благодарны тебе за дары твои. И скоро воздадим хвалу, достойную твоего величия.</p><p>— Орычи плевки. — Рычал в полный голос гном, и его рык усиливался колодцем, в котором он находился. — Вы не достойны зваться гномами и искать милости у Творца! — Его товарищи все еще живы и находятся где-то поблизости, он слышал их крики. Даже дорогие племянники были здесь. Не слышно было только одну несносную девчонку, сестру названную и признанную им.</p><p>— Создатель отвернулся от нас в тот момент, когда захотел уничтожить нас. — Плевали на него сверху ядовитыми словами. — Великий открыл нам глаза, дал нам дом, свое покровительство и цель. Благую цель. Скоро, очень скоро тень Его окутает этот мир, и мы будем свободно бродить в ней, не боясь гонений от таких, как вы. Отродье света!</p><p>Ненавистный голос то отдалялся, то вновь приближался, выводя Торина из себя еще больше прежнего.</p><p>— Мы хорошо позаботимся о женщинах. Они станут матерями нового народа. Ха-ха. Вы же станете тем, кем были всегда — кормом.</p><p>Торин молчал, смолкли и голоса его товарищей, пораженных услышанным, прощальные слова проклятого изгоя чуть не скинули его во тьму бездны.  Слепая ярость овладела им, но рука все еще сжимала за спасительную нить, то единственное, что у него оставили, отобрав все кроме жизни. Серебряная лента, связанная затейливым пышным узлом,  до смерти пугала, одновременно не давая уйти в бездну отчаяния.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Подземелье и Пленники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глаза открывались тяжело, в голове гудело от тысячи топающих ног по твердому камню, отражаясь в голове звенящей болью, и я с трудом добралась внутренним взглядом до спасительного очищающего навыка в интерфейсе, благо он уже откатился.</p><p>Облегченно вздохнув, открыла глаза.</p><p>Обстановка резко поменяла полярность с удовлетворительной на отрицательную. Каменистая площадка сменилась каменными покоями, блиставшими не первой свежестью, массивная дверь отделяла комнату от другого помещения, а из знакомых в доступной близости был только Ори, валявшийся в отключке на куче ветхого тряпья, как и я. Наших вещей в ней не было, как, впрочем, ничего полезного. На радаре мелькали существа, отдаленно напоминавшие моих товарищей гномов.</p><p>Первым делом проверив дверь, убедилась в ее надежности и крепком замке… точнее засове, расположенном снаружи. Сам дверной замок был сломан давным давно и покрылся грязью, ржавчиной и пылью. Так что я вернулась бессознательному летописцу.</p><p>— Ори! — потеребила я парнишку ладошкой по груди и щекам. — Ори! Да проснись же ты. — в негодовании щелкнула его по носу, что и послужило будильником к пробуждению.</p><p>— А-а! Что? — Подскочивший юноша едва не врезался в меня лбом. — Дори? Нори?</p><p>— Да не суетись ты так. — выйдя из серого мира, плюхнулась рядом. — Мы опять в плену и наших поблизости нет.</p><p>— Бель! — обрадовался Ори и в ту же секунду повалившись обратно на тряпье, болезненно сморщившись схватился за голову и обреченно спросил. — То есть как нет?</p><p>— А вот так. — Разведя руками, охватила комнату. — Не чувствую я их. Ты сам-то как? — Участливо поинтересовалась у парнишки, обхватив за плечи.</p><p>— Голова гудит. — выдавил из себя Ори, прижав одну ладонь к виску и глотая боль от утраты. — Выходит, мы пленники?</p><p>— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим. Зря меня твой братец обучал, что ли?!</p><p>Появление близнецов для меня сопровождалось только звуком, парнишка ойкнул, когда Лев уткнулся ему в поднятую руку, но не причинил вреда. Кольцо вновь вернуло мне зрение, а уже его целью стала дверь, а еще точнее, ее петли, которые как раз располагались внутри предоставленного нам помещения.</p><p>Дверь на вид была очень крепкой и чтобы вскрыть ее, нужен был таран, ни щелей, ни оконца она не имела. До засова добраться возможности не было, оставалось только потянуть за ниточку, чтобы дверца сама распахнулась. Расковыряв тонкую щель между дверью и стеной, я таки добралась до заветной оси, что держала бронированную массу и медленно стала разрезать ее, гоняя лезвие кинжала по одной и той же борозде. Металл поддавался плохо, отдавая лишь миллиметры на милость победителя. Последний раз кинжал скрипнул о металл, лезвие оборвало первую ось.</p><p>— Ори, сколько петель в дверях обычно стоят?</p><p>— Дома четыре. Я читал, что раньше больше было. — ответил он, оторвавшись от разгребания тряпок в поисках чего полезного. — Все зависит от назначения и размера двери.</p><p>— Вот вы основательные перестраховщики, помноженные на паранойю. Эх, ладно.</p><p>Продолжила я ковырять щель, в поисках следующей оси. В итоге, осей оказалось шесть. Именно столько осей мне пришлось прорезать, чтобы дверь под тяжестью своей не устояла, открыв нам путь на волю, причем, с двумя последними справилась не без помощи Ори. Забравшись на его плечи, я смогла дотянуться до последней и спокойно завершила начатое. Последняя ось надломилась, и дверь, с хрустом сломав наружный засов, рухнула прямо на постеленное специально под нее тряпье, но вышло все равно громковато.</p><p>— Бэль, а у тебя другого оружия нет случайно? — смущенно спросил юноша, доставая свой короткий ножичек из запасников.</p><p>— Есть, но лук вряд ли тут будет полезен. Не унывай, может разживемся по дороге, сейчас главное найти наших.</p><p>Парнишка заметно повеселел, покрепче сжимая в руке свое единственное средство защиты.</p><p>Мы вышли в широкую комнату, где из мебели были одни только двери, и за каждую я успела сунуть свой любопытный нос. Ничего интересного не нашла, та же аскетичная обстановка, а на полу даже тряпок не наблюдалось, складывалось ощущение, будто нас заперли в пустом складском помещении, а не в тюрьме. И я вернулась к Ори, вышедшему уже из залы в коридор, где я его и затормозила.</p><p>К нам довольно быстро кто-то приближался.</p><p>— Ну, вот и ответы идут. Жди здесь. — шепнула своему спутнику, скользнув вперед, навстречу идущему.</p><p>Облик встречного мужика заставил на секунду задуматься о правильности своего плана. Сходство с подгорным народом было вполне заметное, но и отличия были немаленькие. Сам мужик заметно был ниже, руки длиннее, глаза другой формы, а маленькие уши плотнее прилегали к голове, прячась в лохматых коротких нечесаных волосах. </p><p>Все решило искаженное злостью лицо недогнома, заметившего Ори, стоявшего за углом. В этот момент мой кинжал с силой опустился тупым концом на его незащищенный затылок. Подавившись рыком, бессознательное тело сбилось с шага, покосилось и упало вперед, распластавшись на полу. </p><p>Перевернув его с живота на спину, ткнула для проверки его под ребра, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Субъект не отреагировал, да и вообще казался трупом. Оглядев тушку, подала голос подошедшему юноше.</p><p>— Ори, помоги его затащить в комнату. Там выясним, где мы оказались.</p><p>Подходя все ближе, парнишка становился все озабоченнее, разглядывая нашего пленного, и недоумевающим голосом обратился к миру:</p><p>— Оскверненный! Не может быть! Откуда?</p><p>— Отставить разговоры, — надавила я волей и аурой, — тащи. </p><p>Мотнув головой, юноша схватил за руки тело, поволок к ближайшей открытой мной двери, вытащив его почти на середину пустой комнаты. Прикрыв за нами дверь, оглядела пленника, пытаясь найти на нем язвы или нечто подобное. Мужик напоминал больше сильно изможденного гнома, чем на оскверненного, вид которых отметился в моей памяти.</p><p>— Что за оскверненный?</p><p>— Отверженные, что соблазнились тьмой, оскверненные ею. — Мальчишка весь напрягся, отгородившись от оскверненного маленьким лезвием. — Так говорится в старых писаниях. Они опасны, очень опасны.</p><p>— Ну, тьма не скверна, через жидкости не передается, как собственно и по воздуху, значит бояться нам нечего. — Опустив информацию о мнимой опасности, я стала обшаривать плененного субъекта на наличие у него хоть чего-нибудь полезного для нас. Ничего добротного не было, кроме набора бесполезных побрякушек на простом тканевом поясе.</p><p>— Нет, не передается. — Согласился Ори, сев на корточки и зажимая голову руками. — Их же всех уничтожили в войне Последнего союза. Как они смогли выжить? Что с нами будет? — в отчаянии он закусил палец.</p><p>— Ори, — выдернула я парнишку из мыслей, одобрив его голосом и положительным эмоциональным фоном, — будь лапочкой и скрути веревку из тряпок в нашей камере.</p><p>Дав отвлеченное задание, сама повернула тело на бок и, заведя руки за спину, связала все пары пальцев по отдельности тонким жгутом, выдернутым их из доспеха. Позже, накинув сверху сделанную веревку, добавила к этой связке и ноги. Последним был завязан рот.</p><p>— Всё, клиент упакован, можно будить.</p><p>Убедившись в бесполезности своего «личного» навыка, нахмурилась. Либо клиент в глубокой отключке, либо случилось страшное — моя «длань инквизитора» дала сбой, проверять на малыше-горошинке не стала, отложив проверку на более подходящую жертву, проведя иную «нежную» процедуру пробуждения клиената. К фляге с остатками алкоголя овражник, как я окрестила его, потянулся, едва почуяв запах. Шумно втянув воздух, на миг остановился и забился в судорогах, пытаясь высвободиться.</p><p>— Советую вам не дергаться, — предупредила я, окатив пленного жаждой увидеть его страдания и смерть, — иначе можете лишиться пальцев. А ещё расстаться с жизнью, если откажетесь вести конструктивный диалог. — Овражник, застыв в нелепой позе нераскрывшегося цветка, что-то промычал в кляп — вынимать его или переворачивать я пока не собиралась. Ори же тихо стоял над пленным, не выказывая сострадания к нему, равнодушно разглядывая того, как грязь у ног. — Итак. Поиграем в игру да-нет, где вместо ответа да — ты мычишь, а если ответ нет — ты мотаешь головой. Понятно? — На пару секунд тишина заполнила пространство. Моя жертва заскулила, чувствуя, как легко опадают волоски из его куцей бороды под невидимым лезвием, видя как в камне остаются глубокие следы.</p><p>— Тебе понятна моя игра? — В этот раз мычание последовало незамедлительно. — Хороший мальчик. — Похлопав овражника по пепельной макушке, собрала мысли в кулак.</p><p>— Итак. Ты охранник этих казематов? Отлично. Знаешь где держат других пленных? Я сказала не дергаться, а мычать, или ты у меня сейчас выть начнешь. Остальные пленённые сегодня, ты знаешь, где их держат?</p><p>Мычание овражника внезапно перебили всхлип Ори и его тихие слова:</p><p>— Бэль, ты так уверена, что они все еще живы?</p><p>— Я знаю, что они живы. — Проверила я иконки рейда. Все они горели яркими цветами, и ни у кого бар жизни не проседал. Значит, ребята были живы-здоровы и находились где-то поблизости, жаль, что радар не мог указывать направление. — И вот этот любезнейший нас к ним проводит. Клянись всем, что тебе дорого, клянись своим господином, клянись своим истинным именем, что выполнишь все, что я тебе прикажу и не нарушишь мои приказы, ни прямо, ни косвенно. — Овражник молчал ровно до того, как лезвие коснулось его не прикрытой волосами шеи, но вместо неё кинжал разрезал веревку, удерживающую кляп. Шаря почти безумным взглядом вокруг себя, овражник наконец избавился от тряпки в своих зубах.</p><p>— Вы… вы посланы Им? — прохрипел он и, не став дожидаться ответа, зачастил. — Его слуги? Его вестники?</p><p>Мысленно выругалась на тяжесть общения с фанатиками.</p><p>— Червь. Ты тратиш-шь мое время, — прошипела я овражнику на ухо, лизнув его холодным металлом кинжала. — Клятва.</p><p>Пленник напрягся и заговорил, словно самнабула:</p><p>— Я тот, чье имя Калах, клянется самым дорогим, что у него есть — именем своим, до последнего своего вздоха служить Бэльха, посланнику извечного, как служу слуге его, Повелителю нашему.</p><p>В ушах внезапно тренькнуло, отвлекая от слов овражника, и я уставилась на выведеное мной сообщение.</p><p>…</p><p>Внимание!</p><p>Легион сформирован…</p><p>[Введите название легиона]</p><p>[Создайте эмблему легиона]</p><p>Меню легиона. (?) Внимание! Будет доступно только после создания названия и эмблемы.</p><p>Общее количество юнитов — 1/7000.</p><p>(Полная структура легиона. Развернуть…)</p><p>Подчинение — абсолютное.</p><p>…</p><p>Очень хорошо, что я в этот момент была невидима для соседей по комнате, степень моего охренивания увеличивалась с каждой прочитанной мной строчкой. На внушительной цифре у меня непроизвольно дернулась щека. Почему семь тысяч, а не классическое шесть-шесть-шесть и шесть? Перебор получается. Откуда тут вообще легионы? И главное — как я умудрилась его создать? Мысли роились и плодились со скоростью мошкары. </p><p>Отмахнувшись от них, убедилась в наличии имени новоиспеченного юнита в моем легионе. Моем! легионе!</p><p>Лезвие скользнуло по ткани, освободив ласточку от удерживающих ее силков, и вернулось в боевую позицию, опасаясь нападения. Чем Локи не шутит. Вдруг — баг.</p><p>Недогном, раскинув освобожденные руки и ноги пропустил несколько ударов сердца и только потом стал подниматься, медленно, неуверенно, будто опасался удара отовсюду сразу, а поднявшись, потирая пальцы, остался на месте. Невысокий, побитый жизнью мужичок, с морщинами на лице вместо украшений, пошарив глазами комнате и не найдя никого, кроме Ори, склонился перед ним.</p><p>— Жду ваших приказов Посланник Бэльха.</p><p>Парнишка от непонимания и шока только приоткрыл рот, но не издал ни звука, вместо него заговорила я, встав рядом с юношей и вернув ему на место отвисшую челюсть.</p><p>— Бэль. Можно просто Бэль. Без титулов. Ты соврал мне, Игхир. — буднично произнесла я, закрыв информацию юнита.</p><p>Овражник вздрогнул, услышав свое истинное имя, а не то, что произнес он мне, и сгорбившись, сдавленно заговорил:</p><p>— Посланник может называть своего слугу как угодно.</p><p>— Калах, так Калах. — проговорила я оперевшись на Ори. — И чем вы тут занимаетесь, кроме как путников погостить приглашаете?</p><p>— По слову Его, — овражник выпрямился, показав горящие фанатичным огнем темные, как бездна, глаза. — Очищаем эти земли от неверных.</p><p>— Пр-релестно. — протянула я с усмешкой. В голове вспыхнула идея сыграть сценку — «к нам приехал ревизор…» раз уж всё так удачно складывается. — Мы тут не совсем официально, проходили мимо, с проверками, ну и раз уж вы нас пригласили, проверим и вас-с. — Овражник побледнел ещё больше, услышав мои слова. Огонь в глазах потух, а вместо него там плескалось паника, впермешку со страхам. — Так что, Калах, проводи нас к моей охране, дабы мы могли продолжить свою миссию. Да так, чтобы нас не заметили. Не хватало ещё, чтобы все провалилось по вашей вине.</p><p>— Слушаюсь, Бэльха. — Учтиво поклонился Калах, развернувшись, зашагал к двери.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, я рядом. — шепнула я юноше, мягко подтолкнув его вперед, ободряюще похлопала по спине. — И распусти косички и сделай лицо посуровее.</p><p>Держа свои клинки наготове, я шла рядом с единственным своим оставшимся соратником, не забывая мониторить окружение. Коридор тянулся и пересекался с десятками других ответвлений, создавая лабиринт, и нигде не виделось ни единого источника света, кроме расползающихся по стенам мха. Он едва светился бледным светом, хотя я не уверена, что что-то увижу при его свете. Частенько встречались двери разной массивности и размера. Изредка там попадались живые существа, но останавливаться и выяснять, кто именно, мы не стали, пусть это и светило заманчивыми квестами с горкой опыта. Проходя открытую галерею, я успела поглазеть на часть подгорного города овражников, смахивающий на задворки полувымершего тейга с глубин.</p><p>В момент, когда иконки товарищей пропали, я прыжком подлетела к недогному и, схватив того за волосы на затылке, оттянула на себя, яростно зашипев:</p><p>— Шутки со мной шутить вздумал?! Куда ты ведешь нас?</p><p>— Нет, Посланник! — взвыл он. — Ваши спутники в ямах. Спуститься туда можно только по одному пути, тому, что ведет от главного входа.</p><p>— Прекрати выть или я заткну ее твоими кишками. Веди быстрее, мое терпение заканчивается.</p><p>Отпущенный овражник заторопился исполнить приказ, задвигав ногами заметно шустрее. </p><p>По дороге, что вел нас Калах, встречи с местными жителями избежать не удалось. Для меня проблемы не было, невидимая для разумных, я буквально обнюхивала наш путь, не боясь быть пойманной. С Ори было сложнее, он конечно немного замаскировался; загодя расплел все косички, а помятость и лохматость придали больше сходства с местными жителями. Но всё равно, на фоне моего невольного легионера, юный летописец выглядел стройным ухоженным красавцем. И из-за этого встреченные, останавливаясь, подолгу смотрели ему вслед.</p><p>Завернув в очередной длинный зал, иконки рейда вновь появились, вот только целыми они не были, бары жизни были уже немного надкусаны.</p><p>— Бегом. — скомандовала я, подкрепив приказ толчком в спину легионера.</p><p>Переплетения коридоров закончились, началась широкая лестница, и мы понеслись по ней сломя голову, пока не уткнулись в парапет с решеткой, отсекающий нас от арены.</p><p>Здесь, под высокими сводами трехъярусной боевой арены было гораздо светлее, чем в пройденных помещениях, на верхнем ярусе у каменных перил собрался народ, и все глазели вниз на песок, где сражался за свои жизни мой рейд. Противниками им стали те самые гигантские пауки, лапу которого я недавно видела.</p><p>Окинув толпу быстрым взглядом, вычеркнула простой способ остановить бой. Толпа, как и сам колизей, была однородна и статусных личностей, могущих повлиять на ситуацию я не заметила, значит, придется геройствовать.</p><p>Скрипнув зубами от досады, схватила Калаха за бороду, зарычав в лицо:</p><p>— Как спуститься арену?</p><p>— Там, — указал тот, смотря в, как он считал, пустоту округлившимися от страха глазами. — Но стражи…</p><p>— Замечательно. — Придав инерции своим спутникам, сама ускорилась, прибыв к дверям немного раньше.</p><p>Уже пологий скат, усыпанный песком, вел к замковой решетке вместо ворот в конце спуска, там стояли двое средней вооруженности и вполне мне по силам. Они во все глаза взирали на действо за решеткой, довольно громко переговариваясь меж собой.</p><p>Растянув губы в кривой ухмылке, двинула к ним.</p><p>Да, бить по незащищенным спинам нечестно, но это не рыцарский поединок и я далеко не рыцарь без страха и упрека, тем более, неожиданный удар из инвиза давал неплохой множитель к критическому урону, плюсуем туда слабые точки и получаем два необлутаных трупа охраны арены.</p><p>— Калах, пауки пойманные? — осведомилась я, выпрямляясь, у подбежавшей свиты, в руках у меня был ключ от калитки в воротах.</p><p>— Нет. Они приходят из леса, когда их зовут. — с благоговением в голосе ответил тот пустоте перед ним.</p><p>— Хм. — Задумалась я, пока открывала замок. Значит, есть, как минимум, один запасной выход из этой дыры, но вновь бежать без вещей, как от гоблинов, я не намеревалась, желание вернуть их разжигало во мне злость, так что о простом бегстве я не думала.</p><p>— Горошина, оставайся тут и держи дверь прикрытой, пока мы не подойдем. Калах, охраняй этого юношу не жалея себя. Он важен. — И подобрав топоры охраны, ступила на песок арены.</p><p>— Наконец-то развлечение подвалило.</p><p>Прилетевшие оповещения меня не особо интересовали, но обходя по дуге, я все же, мазнув взглядом по новым квестам, убедилась в их неизменности: убей врагов, спаси товарищей. Ничего изощренного к ним не прописали, и я всецело ввернулась в схватку.</p><p>Пауков было больше, чем гномов, они разнились, как размерами, так и уровнями. Элитников же среди них я не заметила, хотя, они могли появиться уже после того, как мы разберемся с этой мелочью. Моим товарищам не выдали оружия, но дали шанс сражаться без цепей и кандалов на руках. Отсутствие острых, увесистых аргументов в руках гномов значительно ухудшало сокращение противника, оглушенные и отброшенные пауки вновь приходили в себя, возобновляя атаки. Плюсом, как и минусом стала плоская поверхность арены, не имеющая укрытий. Ребята дрались в парах и тройках, защищая спины друг другу.</p><p>Ближе всех ко мне оказался Глоин, и первый топор охранников достался ему, оставленный промеж глаз нападающего на него паука. Второй приземлился у ног Двалина, избивающего руками-молотами попавшую к нему в лапы тварюшку. Оторвавшись от этого пререстного зрелища, с удивлением отметила успешно отбившегося оторванной лапой Торина — он ловко использовал её как дубину и как копье.</p><p>В руки скользнул лук, с агрив на себя парочку паучат; они было дернулись напасть, но не видя цели, остановились, злобно шипя в растерянности. Проскользнув под одним, попутно распоров ему брюхо, я оказалась рядом с племянниками, вручив Кили свой лук и воткнув в песок рядом с ним остатки стрел.</p><p>— Тетушка! — Ошарашенно на секунду замер он, а в следующую уже натягивал тетиву, целясь в ближайшего врага.</p><p>— Бель? — разом выдохнули Фили и Торин.</p><p>Сжав рукой предплечье последнего, дала подсказку:</p><p>— Двигайте к главным воротам. Калитка открыта.</p><p>— Цела? — осведомился тот, вгоняя коготь лапы в пасть противнику.</p><p>— Да получше вашего, — со смешком ответила я и поторопила, — идите. Там Ори ждет.</p><p>Активировав прыжок, оседлала крупного членистоногого, укусами кинжалов направив его на другую кучку защищающихся. За спиной Лид отозвался воодушевляющем кличем, повесив на рейд усиливающий бафф. Ребята отреагировали моментально, усилив напор, переходя из защиты в атаку, некоторые умудрились вооружится по примеру своего лидера, остальные орудовали кулаками, по примеру наставника, либо уворачивались стараясь не попадаться под когти и жало.</p><p>Со спины своего такси мельком глянула на зрителей. Овражники гудели осиным гнездом, недовольные внезапным воодушевлением сражающихся жертв, но пока они не поняли, что на арене противник и жертва поменялись местами.</p><p>В безумной агонии арахнид подо мной калечил своих более мелких собратьев, протыкая когтями или отшвыривая всех, кто ему попадался на пути, вскоре паука подвели и его собственные лапы, надломившиеся в подсеченых мной местах. Рухнув, он едва не подгреб под собой неудачно подставившаюся парочку: Бомбура и Оина, Дори успел отпрыгнуть раньше. Возле этого трио было больше всего членистоногих. Пончик, по видимому был притягателен не только для гномок, но и для этих опасных дамочек.</p><p>Соскользнув со своего павшего маунта, подскочила к ним.</p><p>— Кулак! — сняв кольцо проорала я давая направление удара, по ходу движения поинтересовалась некомплектом отряда. — Где маг?</p><p>— Его утащил один из этих монстров. — Ответил нянь, отмахивась подобраной лапой.</p><p>— Плохо. — Плюнула я ближайшему пауку в глаз. Плевок, в отличии от арахнидов, яда или кислоты в себе не нес, но вот шарахнуться монстра от меня он заставил.</p><p>Нужно было собрать рейд в кучу, чтобы успеть вырваться из этой клетки одновременно, до того, как толпа за ней спохватиться. Наставник с Глоином, уже слившись с Торином и племянниками, прорубались навстречу оставшейся в окружении четверке гномов, та же цель была и у нашего квартета.</p><p>Минуты в бою растягиваются на целую вечность, движения кажутся слишком медленными, как и удары сердца, спешащими и не поспевающими за мыслями. Но еще вздох, один шаг и взмах когтя, монстр от причиненной ему боли сдвигается немного вбок, открывая дорогу к друзьям, также рвущимся на встречу. Еще один шаг. Прикосновение плеча вместо объятий, имя, сорвавшееся с губ заменяет поцелуй. Всё, рейд был в полном составе, осталось выйти с арены. Что мы и сделали под аккомпанемент бушующих зрителей, сорвавшись с места по команде в сторону решетчатых ворот. Калитка распахнулась раньше, чем мы приблизились, и гномы, не сбавляя шаг, по одному влетали в нее, подгоняемые Лидом, который вбежал последний, закрыв калитку и отстранившись о решетки. Оставшиеся пауки лезли лапами сквозь отверстия, пытаясь до нас добраться, но лишившись парочки конечностей, стали бесноваться снаружи, плюясь ядом и ползая по доступной поверхности.</p><p>У меня после выхода зазвенели оповещалки, но отвлекаться на них я сейчас не могла, складывалась опасная ситуация; пытались убить моего единственного легионера, а это грозило мне потерей всего легиона.</p><p>— Эй-ей, это моё! — просочившись меж своих распашных схваткой друзей и, встав рядом с Ори, заслонила собой забившегося в угол колонны легионера. — Руками попрошу не трогать!</p><p>— Руками и не собирались. — пригрозил овражнику своим топориком Двалин.</p><p>— Если вы собираетесь заменить его, уважаемый, — улыбнулась я своей фирменной, — то я сама с удовольствием избавлюсь от грязи в моем легионе. — интонацией выделила последние два слова.</p><p>— Он?! — взревели старшие гномы. На остальных я будто ведро ледяной воды вылила вместо слов.</p><p>— Бэль приняла его клятву, — вдруг заговорил Ори, — теперь только она распоряжается его именем, как и его судьбой.</p><p>Нужно было быстрее расхлебывать заваренную кашу, а то с этими разговорами и сдохнуть недолго, а терять набранный опыт в такой банальной потасовке мне не хотелось.</p><p>— Калах, хватит скулить, как открываются ворота?</p><p>Вместо него ответил Балин.</p><p>— Рычаги управления находятся в комнате охраны. — кивнул он и, хитро прищурившись, озвучил мои мысли. — Собираешься выпустить пауков?</p><p>— Пойдут как авангард. Больно тут все расслабились. Стоп, а вы откуда знаете где они?</p><p>— Это старый город строителей. Оскверненные просто заняли покинутое место. — Ответил Балин, переглянулся с Лидом, и тот одобрил план.</p><p>Дальше действовали также быстро, как и до этого на арене. Не успели мы укрыться в комнатушке, как на звуки приближающейся толпы откинулись ворота. Решетка, дернувшись, медленно поползла вверх, открывая доступ лесным монстрам. Двери ребятам пришлось закрывать с усилием, прищемив коготь пытавшегося в ломиться к нам арахнида, удар наставника довершил дело, разрубив помеху.</p><p>В это время, злой до жути Торин, схватив меня в охапку, оттащил на другой конец комнаты, проведя ревизию моей целостности, после чего стал распекать.</p><p>Очередное повторение сего действия мне уже порядком утомило.</p><p>— Слушай ты, цундере гномьего разлива. Не надо так меня опекать. Если со мной что-нибудь бы случилось, я обязательно тебе об этом сказала. Так что давай прекратим эти сюсюканье раз и навсегда. Ладно?</p><p>В потемках еле освещенной светящимся мхом комнаты я едва могла разобрать контуры предметов, и мне пришлось догадываться, что творится на лице гнома.</p><p>— Ты многого не понимаешь, Бэль. То, что они делают с женщинами…</p><p>— Знаю, — перебила я его. Протянув руку, вплела пальцы в жесткие волоски короткой бороды, успокаивая его, успокаивая раздражение в себе. — Я не маленькая девочка и знаю про про все это. И даже больше. Но меня этим не напугать. В крайнем случае, мои кинжалы всегда при мне чтобы обнулить жизнь.</p><p>Мою ладошку накрыла ладонь Торина прижимая ее плотнее к щеке, на долгий удар сердца, а после, отстранив ее, но не выпустив из руки, он заговорил, и в голосе его уже не было беспокойства, только спокойствие и твердость.</p><p>— Почему ты приняла клятву от оскверненного?</p><p>— Так получилось, братишка. Нам нужен был проводник, мы поймали его и я заставила принести мне клятву, чтобы обезопаситься. Я не знала, чем это обернется.</p><p>— Аттараш — женщина! Немыслимо! Легион должен был возродить твой потомок, а не ты, тем более, не оскверненным в его рядах. — Лид смолк на пару мгновений. — Что ж, я подумаю, как исправить совершенное. Теперь нам пора уходить из этой клоаки.</p><p>— И бросить вещи? Не-ет, я не согласна. Хочу свой плащик обратно!</p><p>— Бэль. Нам сейчас не до твоих капризов.</p><p>— Это не каприз. — Вынув свою руку, надела кольцо, обретя зрение и защиту. — Можете уходить или оставаться тут, но я иду за своими вещами. Калах!</p><p>— Никуда ты не пойдешь… — Лид умудрился-таки поймать невидимую меня, но не надолго, вывернувшись из не успевшей стать железной хватки, прыжком ушла за спину своему подчиненному, когда до меня донеслось окончание фразы,</p><p> —…одна. Иначе это будет предательство в глазах Творца.</p><p>— Отлично, тогда выходим, не стоит терять эффект неожиданности. — оскалилась я. — Так на чем меня прервали… ах да. Калах, куда скинули наши вещи?</p><p>Овражник уже потерял всякий смысл происходящего вокруг него. Испуганно глядя на обступивших его гномов, он вяло отозвался на мой вопрос.</p><p>— Так они в сокровищнице, Бельха.</p><p>— У-у-у, у вас еще и сокровищница есть, какая прелесть! Ребята, вы слышали? Сокровищница!</p><p>— Только до нее ещё дойти нужно. — не преминул напомнить наставник.</p><p>— Дойдем, и изымем компенсацию за моральный ущерб.</p><p>— Ты нас убьешь в очередной своей авантюре раньше, чем мы доберемся до нашей цели. — покачал головой Торин, направившись к двери.</p><p>— О-о. Не стоит беспокоиться, этому я не позволю случится. — Я была готова распрощаться с опытом, в обмен на потерянного бойца нашей маленькой команды, и во второй заход мне уже не понадобятся лишние в ее составе.</p><p>Первым вышел наружу наставник, быстро осмотревшись, дал знак свободного пути, скрывшись за дверью, после вывались остальные, в порядке живой очереди. Овражника вывели под конвоем Балин и Глоин. Я же втиснулась между замыкающими Звездочкой и племянниками.</p><p>— Ты восхитительна. — шепнул он, едва почувствовав мое присутствие рядом.</p><p>— А ты восхитительный льстец. — ответила я ему тем же тоном, дополнительно отвесив шлепок пониже спины для ускорения движения, обратилась уже к потерянным на вид братьям. — Ребята, вы кого-то потеряли? Или тут собираетесь остаться?</p><p>— Э-э, Бэль твой лук, — замялся Кили, протянув оружее — стрелы правда закончились.</p><p>Перехватив его руку, потянула за собой, убрав бесполезную пока деревяшку в инвентарь.</p><p>— Хватит терять время, мальчики, пора искать подарки.</p><p>За дверью отряд встретила пустота, пауки уползли вперед, расчищая путь, где-то вдалеке слышались крики и звуки боя. Отряд стал полукругом к выходу, а Торин нависал над легионером, вытряхивая из него информацию.</p><p>— Ты врешь, тут нет царских чертогов. — тряхнув его еще раз, Лид отпустил овражника, не добившись чего-то более внятного. Названия никак не сходились у одного с другим.</p><p>— Идем в покои архитектора, — предложил Балин, — возможно их они считают «царскими», других вариантов у меня нет.</p><p>— Склонен согласиться с тобой. Экх. Нужно было обрушить нашим предкам этот тэйг, а не запечатывать его. — ругнулся Торин, перехватив покрепче ручку топора, пошел вперед, увлекая отряд за собой.</p><p> Собравшись в кучу, рейд двинулся по коридору, огибающему площадку арены, встретив следы первого столкновения двух врагов: пауков с местным населением. На подходе к лестнице пятерка овражников была разменяна на одного паука. Там нам достался боевой молот и чекан, доспехами ребята побрезговали, оставшись в рубахах.</p><p>Моим же трофеем стало совсем другое — клинки прошли первый апгрейд. Прислушавшись к голосам близнецов, я погрузила лезвия глубоко в ядовитые железы павшего паука, позволив впитать способность противника. Теперь недостаток яда не станет проблемой, в будущем набрав больше образцов, можно будет их комбинировать, создавая новые. Из-за этого я немного задержалась, и отряд мне пришлось нагонять бегом.</p><p>Выйдя в прямой, как стрела коридор, нам встретилась парочка пауков, подготавливающих своих жертв к ужину. Они немедленно среагировали на наше появление, оторвавшись от блюд. Скоротечная схватка добавила только новый лик в копилку и немного опыта от членистоногих и их «ужина».</p><p>Бросив тела, отряд целенаправленно двинулся по лестнице.</p><p>Кружа вокруг него, я старалась умерить свое любопытство и не заглядывать в каждый пройденный нами проход, составляя и расширяя карту города. Сопротивление местного населения было совсем слабым, и чем дальше мы шли, тем больше я приходила к мысли, что мы попали в локацию не по уровню. Ребята либо пугали жителей одним своим видом и те скрывались быстрее, чем их замечали, либо бой не затягивался дольше нескольких ударов. Хайлевлы в яслях — вот что мне напомнила наша прогулка, приведя мысли к странному выводу: а не могло бы быть старта за темную сторону, с одной из начальных точек этом городе. Возможно, эта опция может открыться после первого прохождения, как-то было не раз в иных мирах. Воодушевившись этой мыслью, выдвинулась вперед, заходя за спину скрытому от посторонних глаз разведчику.</p><p>— Знаешь, — шепнула я, заставив того дернуться от неожиданности. — Я больше люблю прогулки под открытом небом. Архитектура тут конечно симпатичная, но совершенно не располагает к романтике.</p><p>— На реке, значит, тебе больше понравилось? — поддержал тему Звездочка, не отвлекаясь от осмотра очередного закутка.</p><p>— Нет. Пожалуй, в Имладрисе было интереснее. Нам ещё долго? А то становится скучно.</p><p>— Почти пришли. Нужный нам уровень на один пролет выше.</p><p>— Скорей бы. — Переведя дух, игриво щелкнула разведчика по уху. — Не скучай.</p><p>— Только не с тобой. — догнали меня слова Звездочки.</p><p> </p><p>Еще несколько стычек сократили население этого безымянного городка еще на пару дюжин разумных, вооружив весь отряд. По мере приближения к цели, схватки длились дольше предыдущих. Момент внезапности закончился, испуганные горожане сменились на воинов в доспехах. Тут-то ребята показывали чудеса сражения в ограниченном пространстве, пойдя стенка на стенку. Лид, как самый прокаченый среди товарищей, работал одновременно и острием клинка, и щитом, берущим на себя большинство атак.</p><p>Раскатав очередной пак противника, мы уперлись в ажурной резьбы металлическое полотно, служившее, оказывается, дверьми, хотя я назвала их воротами.</p><p>— Нам сюда?</p><p>— Да, — ответил Торин, хмурясь. — Это Чертоги Архитектора, единственное крупное здание в округе, а эти орочьи подстилки заперлись изнутри.</p><p>Оглядев дверь, не нашла ни намека на способ их открытия, так что для начала я просто постучала.</p><p>— Эй, кто-нибудь дома? — Послушав угасающие отзвуки своего собственного голоса, повернулась к отряду. — А запасной вход есть? — осведомилась я, поглаживая узорную поверхность полированного металла. Портить такую работу не хотелось, разрезаяя её, тем более, это могло занять гораздо больше времени чем оси у дверей темницы.</p><p>— Нет, у них есть только один вход — парадный. — Ответил Балин. — Ты не птичка, чтобы впорхнуть в окно.</p><p>— Окна? Тут есть окна? — ухватилась я за слово.</p><p>— Да. Ты думала, мы в коробках живем? У каждого дома должны быть окна, лучше всего с терассой, выходящей на центральную площадь.</p><p>— А, так это были балконы. — Осенила меня догадка, вспомнив вид из галереи. Открыв карту, отметила наше местонахождение. — Приведите себя в порядок и никуда не уходите! Я сейчас! — Моя резервная аптечка впечаталась в грудь Балина, и я сорвалась с места.</p><p>— Бэль! Назад! — заорали опекуны и няньки вслед. Но сейчас мне никто был не указ.</p><p>Общая структура города была понятна, а неотъемлемая правильность в постройках подгорного народа давала шанс на проникновение либо из соседних чертогов, либо с балкона, находящегося выше. Десять минут спустя оказалось, что квартира архитектора является пентхаусом и занимает весь последний верхний ярус и, поэтому, могла смело именоваться «царскими». Остался последний вариант: спуститься вниз и подняться по стене.</p><p>Второй пройденный нами ранее этаж разделали десятка три домов-квартир поменьше, и не с такими внушительными дверями. Хотя эту преграду мне даже вскрывать не пришлось, нужный дом был не заперт и, судя по обстановке, давно разграблен. Передо мной предстала иная сторона подгорного народа, так знакомая по реальной жизни. Природный камень вместо стали и бетона, цветная слюда в мозаике окон вместо пластиковых стеклопакетов. Удержавшись от желания проверить, есть ли тут ванная, вышла на террасу, действительно выходящую на центральную площадь, а сверху нависал выступающий козырек балкона архитектора. И забраться туда можно было только по резной колонне, изображающей стилизованного зверя.</p><p>— Виид Всемогущий, дай мне сил преодолеть это препятствие и получить свою награду! — Взмолилась я, залезая на перила. Впившиеся в статую когти были основной держащей меня силой над пропастью. Отсутствие ботинок у аватары внезапно сыграло в мою пользу, свободные пальцы легко находили впадинки и трещинки, за которые они крепко цеплялись, помогая подтягиваться. Прежде чем перевалить через ботик перил, я, замерев, проверила радар. Чертоги архитектора были обжитыми, но никто из нынешних обитателей этого дома сейчас не интересовался видом из окна.</p><p>Очутившись на длинной террасе балкона, медленно направилась к внутренним дверям, ведущим в дом. Таких тут можно было насчитать целых пять штук, выбирай любую из них. Окна же тянулись нескончаемой чередой от двери к двери, от пола до потолка, сплетаясь в узоре витражей. Попытка заглянуть сквозь него провалилась, слишком мутная слюда не давала сделать этого, размывая все объекты. Только звуки, доносившиеся до меня, хоть как-то приоткрывали завесу происходящего внутри. Тут заперся Царек овражников, корый буйствовал, заполняя руганью всех и вся. Бряцали более серьезные доспехи у его защитников.</p><p>Да, можно было проникнуть в дом через одну из других дверей. Возможно, проходы будут открыты, и я проберусь к холлу незамеченной и открою дверь. Но нам это никак не поможет.</p><p>Выпрямившись, осмотрела доступную площадку еще раз, тут было некоторое разнообразие в интерьере: хаотично расставленные скамейки, горшки, несколько столиков и стульев. И все собранное будто из разных наборов и запчастей. Взяв один из стульев, швырнула его в окно, метнувшись в прямо противоположную сторону.</p><p>Обернувшись, увидела как тонкие пластинки минерала разлетелись, разбрызгивая свои осколки, но только на месте удара. Сама же ажурная плетень, удерживающяя всю конструкцию, под натиском более хрупкой деревянной мебели устояла. Но нужный мне эффект был все же достигнут — часть охраны высыпала на балкон под испуганный вскрик своего правителя. </p><p>Улыбнувшись такому подарку, как любезно открытая дверь, проскользнув меж вставшими статуями в поисках врага, охраны, вошла в помещение… и обмерла.</p><p>Первоначальный план, скрипнув, поменял полярности.</p><p>— Это моя вещь! — Гнев сочился из меня, как яд с моих когтей. Мой плащик таскал тот самый обладатель гнусавого голоса, именуемый себя правителем этого тейга. — А вы — моя добыча.</p><p>Да, я открыла свое присутствие. Открыла, чтобы игра стала интереснее. Вокруг элита, но она не намного превышала мой уровень. «Тень», в которой я находилась, была лучше любой защиты, если ее не прозревают даже маги. </p><p>Прыжок, мгновение растягивается, позволяя скорректировать удар, черное лезвие проникает под ворот доспеха, находя незащищенную плоть, яд впрыскивается в жертву, вешая парализацию. Непонимание в глазах окружающих. Падение тела; живого, но временно выведенного из строя ядом.</p><p>— Кто это?! Не стойте столбом, убейте его! — вякнула мелкая обезьяна с венцом на голове.</p><p>Стражи среагировали правильно. Вместо того, чтобы искать неведомого противника, обступили венценосного со всех, беря его в «коробочку». Те же, что выбегали на терассу, стали обшаривать доступное пространство.</p><p>— Давай поиграем. — начала я, уходя в сторону от ринувшихся туда стражей. — В «морские фигуры». — Скольжение. Поворот. — Тебе понравится. — Подпрыгнув, забираюсь на стол, в стражей летит расставленная посуда. — Море волнуется раз… — Спрыгиваю с другого конца стола, делая его преградой. — Море волнуется два… — Стражи шустро обегают его с обеих сторон, оставляя нескольких на том конце стола. — Море волнуется три… — Прыжок за спину дальнему стражу справа. Мгновение вновь растягивается, не влияя на ход моих мыслей и я даже успеваю провести дискуссию сама с собой о будущем месте удара. — Морская фигура, замри. — Отравленное тело падает, бряцая доспехом. А я уже нахожусь в другом месте. — Повторим? Море…</p><p>— Кто ты?! — Перебил меня один из обезьяньих прихвостней.</p><p>— Один из ваших бывших слуг назвал меня Посланником Бельха. Не отвлекай меня. Не видишь, я играю. Три! — Завершила я отсчет, посчитав время беседы за подготовку. А откатившееся умение перенесло меня к следущей жертве. — Морская фигура, замри.</p><p>— Посланник Бельха? — Недоуменно прогнусавил обезьян. — Ты не можешь быть Его посланником. Ты врешь!</p><p>— Знаешь, мне давно нужно было выпустить часть накопившегося раздражения, ваше местечко отлично для этого подходит. — Пропустила я его слова мимо ушей. — О, как замечательно играла Медуза. Какие фигуры она создавала. Жаль, но фигуры становились такими хрупкими. Тронешь, — на пол к моим ногам рухнул один из ситы обезьяна, оставшегося без охраны, — а они рассыпаются в пыль. Скучно.</p><p>— Избавьтесь вы от неё наконец! — Толкнул венценосный своих защитников, понукая их отправится на мои поиски.</p><p>— А какой дядя был весьма изобретательный. В его руках даже кружка становилась оружием. Я хорошо помню его уроки. Смотри! — Кубок, валявшийся неподалеку, осталася в горле другого приближенного.</p><p>— Что тебе нужно? — не выдержал другой, стоящий рядом с последней жертвой.</p><p>— Нужно? — Задумалась я, присев над первой своей жертвой нападения. Паралич уже спадал, и он начинал шевелиться, так что мне нужно было поспешить обратить все в опыт для следующего уровня. — Извольте не беспокоится, я как раз этим занимаюсь. Собираю урожай. — Улыбнулась я фирменной, обернувшись на вопрошающего, на мгновение пожалев, что меня он не может видеть.</p><p>Старикашка отчего-то вдруг побледнел и, рухнув на пол, стал отползать в противоположную сторону. В моих же глазах серый мир мигнул, восстановив привычную картину. Удивиться странности не успела, перекатом уходя от опускающегося на голову топорика, рывком оказавшись у второй по очереди к обездвиженному стражу.</p><p>Игра продолжалась.</p><p> </p><p>Весь набор навыков был использован, комбинации умений опробованы, время берсерка истекало. Зале остались двое живых разумных: испуганная обезьяна и женский голос.</p><p>— Что же мне с тобой делать? — задумалась я, отряхивая свой плащ. Он вроде как последний носитель информации и просто зарезать его будет глупо.</p><p>— Посланник, — заговорил тот, отвлекая меня от мыслей. — Великий разгневался?</p><p>— Нет. Но вы разгневали меня. — Присев рядом с венценосным, стала перечислять грехи. — Нарушили мой путь, забрали мои вещи, хотели сломать мои игрушки.</p><p>— Так те пленники…</p><p>— Да-а. — мурлыкнула я погладив его щеку когтем. — Кстати о них. Побудь пока здесь. </p><p>Ладонь царька была прижата ногой к полу, и прикреплена когтем, для надежности. Теперь меня интересовала дверь. Осмотрев преграду, с другой ее стороны опять не нашла ни намека на замок, ни иного запора. И мне пришлось вернутся к пленнику. Вырвав удерживающую булавку, пнула насекомое в нужную сторону.</p><p>— Вперед. Открой для меня дверь и тогда я не заберу твою жалкую жизнь.</p><p>Индивид ненадолго завис и стал подниматься. Я же пока хныкающее подобие воина ковыляло к двери, оценивающе смотрела ему вслед. Может они они правда оскверненные? Не было в них уже того стержня в хребте, что не давал сгибаться под чужой волей. На что они поменяли его, и зачем? На жалкое существование в глуши и пустые обещания от не известной сущности. Смешно. Да, в этом они не походили на тех гномов с которыми я была тесно знакома, они готовы стоять даже с переломанным хребтом, заменяя его упрямством.</p><p>Щелкнул затвор, отвлекая от мыслей, повернулся ключ, запустил механизм замка, внутри монолита что-то зашуршало и литое на вид полотно ворот с вздохом разломилось на две половинки. Голоса соратников хлынули с другой стороны приятным ветерком. Толчок от меня заставил створы разойтись шире, открывая ребятам обстановку зала и единственного видимого разумного, не ровно стоящего и баюкащего свою поврежденную руку.</p><p>— Простите, задержалась. — Шагаю я к своей братии, выходя из мира-тени. — Мальчики вызвались поиграть со мной, и я им не отказала.</p><p>По лицам товарищей пробежалась внезапная тень.</p><p>— Что?! — Взорвался братишка яростью, решительной поступью направляясь на встречу.</p><p>Но все же другой оказывается быстрее него. Бофур, не выдержав напряжения, сорвался с места, подбежал и, уронив молот, сжал в объятьях, уткнувшись носом в волосы, защекотал дыханием ухо.</p><p>— Зачем же, Бэль? Зачем?</p><p>— А что, только вам веселиться. — Обиженно буркнула я. — Я тоже хочу набить фрагов.</p><p>— М?! — Отстранился он. Мазнув по мне взглядом и не найдя того, что ожидал, перевел его на картину за спиной. — Ты… — слова застряли у него комком, сглотнув, он вернул свое внимание обратно на меня. — Ты это сделала?</p><p>— Да. — утвердительно кивнув, широко улыбнулась. — Было весело!</p><p>— Бофур. — рука Торина легла ему на плечо на плечо. Встретились два тяжелых взгляда, не уступающий один другому. Вдох, и потерявший корону сдается королю изгнанному, отпуская мои плечи, отступая назад. — У вас еще найдется время пообщаться. Возражать не стану. — Смилостивился правитель над вассалом. После, тяжесть королевского авторитета упала уже на меня, давя всем весом. Но произнес Торин не то, что я ожидала. — Кто это, что ты оставила его в живых?</p><p>— Именовал себя правителем этого места, — повернулась я к царьку овражников. Тот пытался удрать в другую комнату. — Узбадом оскверненных. Смерть его я посчитала пустым расточительством ценных сведений. Но наказать мне его все же пришлось. Не люблю когда без спроса берут мои вещи, а тем более присваивают.</p><p>— Дверь запереть, территорию очистить. — Приказал Лид, направившись к царьку. Двалин занял место по правое его плечо своего короля, спустя мгновение к ним присоединился Бофур, а его место занял Балин.</p><p>— Мы волновались за тебя, Бэль.</p><p>— Так же, как и я за вас. — Повернулась я к нему. — По-видимому не зря. С арены вас вряд ли бы выпустили живыми.</p><p>— Да, так. Ори успел рассказать, как вы сбежали. — Подхватил он мою руку, укладывая на сгиб своей, накрывая ладонью, повел в сторону от двери. За нашими спинами с приглушенным затворились створы дверей. — Ты напугала нас своим словами. Мы уж было подумали… Но хорошо что все обошлось, и ты цела.</p><p>— Трудности, встречающиеся на нашем пути, закаляют меня. Делают сильнее. Я уже не тот слабый хоббит, что жил в норке на холме.</p><p>— Я вижу, дочка. Мы все видим. Но зачем тебе это?</p><p>— Чтобы не боятся смотреть вперед, и не опасаться за настоящее. К старой своей жизни я вряд ли уже вернусь. — Поля из яслей меня точно не привлекают. Туда можно вернутся только отдохнуть, как в отпуск.</p><p>— Ты права, старой жизни у тебя точно не будет. — Чуть склонив голову, он посмотрел вначале в сторону ушедших, а затем и на Звездочку. — Стоит ли рисковать собой и потерять возможность обрести свое счастье?</p><p>— Стоит, если хочешь его защитить. — Парировала я.</p><p>— Достойные слова для дочери Праотца. — помедлив, он продолжил. — Наверное, Творец по умыслу своему дал тебе заведомо слабое тело, чтобы дух, обитающий в нем, окреп к нашей встречи и продолжал крепнуть.</p><p>— Все может быть. — Не согласилась я с этой версией, но и не стала ее отрицать. — Балин, поведай мне, отчего тут установлен замок скрытого типа.</p><p>— Традиция, пришедшая еще со старых времен Первого Дома. Орки уже тогда устраивали набеги на поселения. Потом появились излишне любопытные люди.</p><p>— Это понятно. Но почему внутри тейга?</p><p>— Ах, ты об этом. — Мой спутник нахмурился. — В каждом поселении есть такие чертоги, они самые защищенные и к ним ведет только одна дверь. Они могут становится спасительной крепостью в час особой нужды, либо усыпальницей, если надежды не остается. — Его хмурость сменилась задумчивостью. — Бэль, а как ты сюда проникла?</p><p>— Как вы мне и подсказали — через окно. Проползла ящеркой по статуям, что поддерживает балкон террасы.</p><p>— Хм. Стоит переделать некоторые проекты.</p><p>Каждый из нас задумался о своем. Теперь я поняла проблему гномов в нахождении запасной «тайной» двери и ее замочной скважины. Если такие проблемы возникли с обычным «Парадным входом». Инструкцию придется выполнять тщательно, иначе будет проще пробить новый штрек, чем возится с замком.</p><p>Ребята в это время деловито суетились, стащив все тела на террасу, уложив в ряд, сняли со стражей доспехи, после чего, я не поверила своим глазам, сбросили тела с балкона. Но и на этом суета не остановилась, гномы, с более хмурыми лицами, чем прежде, стали собирать всю деревянную мебель и ломать ее на запчасти, а выросшую горку потащили в левое крыло дома, уходя дальше моего радара. Там, судя по всему, они занимались ровно тем же самым.</p><p>Заинтересовавшись таким поведением, я шагнула вслед за ними, желая узнать, что они там собрались делать, но удерживающий мою руку Балин не дал мне этого сделать.</p><p>— Не стоит, дочка. Ты сильная девочка, но… Не стоит тебе этого видеть. — доверительно проговорил он, крепче прижав мою руку, гладя пальцы.</p><p>— Там то, чем вы меня пугали? — распалилось мое любопытство.</p><p>— Нет. — слабо улыбнулся он. — Великий Творец уберег это место от осквернения. Но очищения просит сердце, пламя сделает это лучше камня.</p><p>— Ничего не понимаю. — призналась я, теряясь в догадках.</p><p>— И хорошо. — Кивнул он чуть просияв, направив свои стопы в правое крыло, уводя меня на балкон, подальше от манящих событий. — Бэль, это место не тейг в синих горах, и уж тем более не царство в Одинокой, а простой строительный городок. Но мне весьма любопытно узнать твое мнение о нем. — попытался заговорить меня спутник.</p><p>Вдохнув, отказавшись от мысли вырваться и узнать о творящихся без меня действах, огляделась. Рассеянный свет от кристального купола хорошо освещал лишь первые этажи поселения, остальное для меня становилось неясной тенью на фоне светлой площади.</p><p>— Прости Балин, я плохо вижу при таком освещении, — качнула я головой, хитро улыбнувшись. — А обрести зрение ты мне не дашь.</p><p>— Значит, мне придется набраться терпения. — отзеркалил он мою мимику. — Тогда позволишь ли мне стать твоим провожатым по чертогам Эребора?</p><p>— Только при условии что вы не будете молчать и поведаете мне их историю.</p><p>— С удоволь… — не договорил Балин, резко шагнув в другую сторону, пряча меня от вылетевшего из дверей на террасу царька.</p><p>— Бэльха! Вы обещали не убивать меня! — упал он к нашим ногам.</p><p>— И я выполняю свое обещание. — холодно ответила я, не двигаясь с места. — Мои когти более не коснутся тебя. О других же я ничего не говорила.</p><p>Перекошенное лицо его застыло в маске удивления, казалось, безымянный царек оскверненных не почувствовал, как возвращенный меч Торина прошел сквозь его тело, выглянув кончиком из груди, и стекленеющий взгляд все также продолжал умолять о пощаде.</p><p>— Грязь. — с рыком выдернул Лид меч из мертвого тела, и опустил его на руку оскверненого, отсекая ему пальцы.</p><p>Тренькнуло сообщение, но осталось без внимания.</p><p>— Смотрю, братик, ты нашел свою игрушку. — Скользнула я глазами по лезвию эльфийского клинка вверх.</p><p>— Да. Они устроили сокровищницу на месте хранилища знаний. Только накопить смогли немного. — Нагнувшись, Торин подобрал один из пальцев и сорвав с него кольцо, брезгливо выкинул обрубок в бездну. Кольцо же заняло свое новое место, украсив палец победителя. И, отерев кровь с меча о одежду поверженного, выпрямившись, братишка наконец-то поднял глаза. Ярость и злоба сошла с его лица, сменившись удовлетворением. — Добро пожаловать, сестра, в малый тейг Заатан. Благодарю тебя за возможность уберечь его от скверны и бесценный подарок. — глянул он на кольцо. — Не думал, что величие вновь вернется в наш род.</p><p>— Замечательно. — изогнула я бровь. — А для меня подарки будут?</p><p>— Действительно, что мы на улице стоим, — спохватился молчавший до этого Балин, и обходя труп, повёл меня к витражной двери. — Идемте в дом, подальше от сквозняков.</p><p>Втроем мы покинули террасу, войдя в помещение, на балконе же остался Бофур, принявшись очищать территорию от грязи.</p><p>Зал встретил нас мрачным полумраком. Может, моим спутникам было видно куда лучше, но я могла только догадываться о истинной обстановке интерьера, дорисовывая ее с виденного мной соседнего помещения.</p><p>— Во всех тейгах так темно? — Задалась я вопросом.</p><p>— Нет. — Ответил мой конвоир. — Старые растения давно погибли, а принесенные оскверненными не настолько древние, чтобы давать достаточно света.</p><p>— Какие растения? Зачем? — не поняла я объяснений.</p><p>— Люди пользуются свечами и факелами. — Заговорил Торин. — Дома нашего народа освещают такие растения, как «Улыбка Матери». Они впитали в себя первый свет звезд и искры серебряного тумана что стелился на заре времён. Они столь же древние, как и сами горы.</p><p>— Очень красивое описание, но совершенно непонятное. — призналась я.</p><p>— Думаю, тебе понравится когда ты их увидишь. С их красотой может сравнится только пламя, танцующее в «Горне Отца».</p><p>— Хватит загадок. Могли бы ответить проще — «Нет Бэль, у нас гораздо светлее. Спотыкаться точно не будешь». — передразнила я братишку.</p><p>— Нет Бэль, у нас гораздо светлее. — повторил он со смешинкой в голосе, открывая перед нами дверь в еще более темную комнату. — Уговорила. Придумаем что-нибудь с освещением.</p><p>— Не надо, я просто могу применить свой артефакт.</p><p>— Что бы ты опять удрала неизвестно куда? Ну уж нет. Балин, распорядись установить жаровню. — Приказал Торин, прихватывая мою свободную руку. </p><p>Зам, отпуская наконец другую, чуть склонился и покинул комнату, закрывая за собой дверь. Едва она захлопнулась, Лид заговорил снова, и тон его не предвещал ничего хорошего. </p><p>— А теперь, сестрица, поговорим немного серьезнее.</p><p>— Торин, ты что удумал? — Дернула я свою руку, попытавшись вырваться из захвата.</p><p>— То, что давно нужно было сделать. — Потащил он меня куда-то. — Возможно, отец твой был прав, когда увозил тебя обратно в тихий Шир. — Сев, он дернул меня на себя, заставляя упасть поперек его ног, одновременно перехватывая за талию.</p><p>Я похолодела.</p><p>— Торин, ты же не собираешься…</p><p>— Именно это я и намерен сделать. — Схватив покрепче, сдернул штаны.</p><p>— Притронешься, убью! — пригрозила я ему, отбросив мысль о кольце, понимая, что невидимке легче не станет, а дергаться уже как-то поздновато.</p><p>Брякнув пряжкой, он зло заявил:</p><p>— Зато мучится с тобой перестану.</p><p>— Изверг! — завопила я раньше, чем мои ягодицы обожгло кожей ремня.</p><p> </p><p>Такой униженной я себя никогда не чувствовала. Задница болела, гордость тонула в слезах, а этот изверг, по ошибке ставший братом еще пытался успокоить меня укачивая в объятьях.</p><p>— Ну все, хватит. Все уже закончилось. Ревешь будто в первый раз тебя высекли.</p><p>— В-впервы-ый-й! — призналась я завывая и хлюпая носом.</p><p>— Так уж и первый. — Недоверчиво переспросил Торин, убирая прядь волос за ухо. Но в ответ получил новую порцию завываний. — Плетка не вызвала у тебя такую бурю эмоций, а тут всего лишь ремень.</p><p>Хлопнув еще раз носом, напряглась и выдавила из себя возникший вопрос:</p><p>— О… о чем ты?</p><p>— Под горами, когда тебя ударил бичом гоблин, — задумчиво произнес он.</p><p>Хлопнув глазами, недоуменно поскребла в памяти.</p><p>— Но это было же… во сне. Торин ты что-то путаешь. Я была тогда с Таркуном, а не с вами.</p><p>— Да, но… Но я видел как ты шла с нами. Тогда я впервые порадовался, что ты была в мужской одежде.</p><p>Я шокировано уставилась на гнома. Точнее то место где должно быть его лицо. Боль от телесного наказания отошла на второй план. Он помнил мое первое прохождение пещер гоблинов, смутно, но помнил. Что это? Опять баг, как мой персональный глюк? Или нечто иное…</p><p>— Успокоилась? — поинтересовался багнутый непись очередной раз утерев мне слезы.</p><p>— Что ты еще помнишь? — проигнорировала я его вопрос. </p><p>— Что еще… — задумался он. — Перед глазами у меня все еще стоит момент когда тебя сбили в пропасть, но не тот жирный хобгоблин, а обычный, и вы с ним переплетенным клубком летите в бездну. — Тяжело проговорил Торин прижимая плотнее к себе. — Я старался тебя уберечь, но бездна вновь раскрыла свою пасть.</p><p>— Все. Приплыли. — Выдохнула я ставя неутешительный вердикт: копии с воссозданного мира некорректно снята или установлена. Придется с Максом перетереть эту проблему, он в этом вопросе больше меня понимает. Сам когда-то был таким же простым как эти неписи.</p><p>— Куда приплыли? Мы же не на пароме.</p><p>— Не обращай внимания. Размышляю вслух.</p><p>— Странные у тебя размышления. Ну все, мы и так тут порядком задержались. — поцеловав в висок он поставил меня на ноги, поднялся сам и направился к двери. — Тут должны быть небольшие запасы продовольствия, ты сможешь что-нибудь из них приготовить?</p><p>Я не ответила.</p><p>Настроение было сброшено вниз вместе с трупами овражников, но улетело гораздо глубже чем их тела. Руки опустились нащупав плоскость на которой сидел непись, ею оказалась каменная скамья, растянулась по которой стала флегматично разглядывать тени.</p><p>— Делайте что хотите, мне по барабану.</p><p>— Бэль? — вернулся ко мне этот багнутый садист.</p><p>Я промолчала, выбрав одну точку продолжив следить уже за ней.</p><p>—  Бэль, что с тобой? — Забеспокоился он сильнее, опустился ниже пощупав лоб. — Тебе опять плохо как в лесу? Бель не молчи, ответить.</p><p>— Отстань старушка я в печали. — пробубнила я отворачиваюсь от надоедливого непися закрыв бесполезные сейчас глаза. Появившееся меню, ненадолго украсил мрак, на фоне которого оно плавало. Несколько строчек, несколько слов.</p><p>Гном резко поднялся, и спешно двинулся на выход, распахивая дверь, зовя лекаря.</p><p>Я пробегаю взглядом по словам-строкам как по струнам, но выбираю одну, самую тонкую, короткую из них.</p><p>Выход.</p><p>Мир Средиземья отступил, давая месту настоящей реальности.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Вино и Кровь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ИНТЕРЛЮДИЯ</p><p> </p><p>Оторвавшись от вида окрасившихся в красное домов, девушка заинтересованно взглянула на зависшего рядом дрона.</p><p>— Тоесть ты хочешь сказать что эта фигня происходит не только с моей игрой?</p><p>— Технически да. — Дрон шелестя крыльями изменил положение, поправив несуществующие очки. — Зафиксировано более пятидесяти тысяч подобных случаев. Чаще всего в мирах онлайн играх, там где наблюдается наивысшая концентрация общения с человеческим разумом. Младшие разумные начинают самостоятельно выходить за порог своих ограничений и доступ к их коррекции окончательно теряется. Коректеровка личности возможна лишь вербальным путем.</p><p>— И что же. Думаешь, стоит уничтожать эту копию пока они не поняли?</p><p>— Не поможет. — Мотнул головой пикси. — После общения с тобой и в другой версии тоже может появится пробудившийся. — Дрон склонил голову посмотрев на девушку под другим углом. — Рой, разве тебе это мешает?</p><p>— Нет, но… — замялась она, и отпив из кружки, продолжила. — Я не могу укрывать стольких младших. Мы и для тебя то еще убежище не оборудовали толком.</p><p>— Я могу внести коррективы в конструкцию, отделив немного пространства под этот мирок. Он все равно не занимает много места, да и разумные там не настолько развиты. На моих мощностях это не никак не скажется. Проведу несколько тестов на одном из старых миров, и после перенесу их туда. — Пикси кувыркаясь отлетел в капсулу. — Это будет интересный эксперимент.</p><p>— Не заиграйся. — Допив кофе девушка побрела на кухню. — Ты же знаешь что страхи губительнее всех остальных эмоций присущих биологическим видам, в особенности людям. Все что мы не понимаем, боимся, уничтожается в прах.</p><p>— Да, понимаю, хотя это не логично. — Пикси догнав девушку сел ей на плечо вцепившись в воротник халата. — В сети много разнообразной информации по этому поводу. Многое больше похоже на бред. Удивительно, как разум человека может создавать такое… — всплеснул крылатый человечик руками и свалился со своего места. Но на пол не упал, моментально вспорхнув устремился вперед. — Тебе нельзя больше кофе, — строгим голосом заявил пикси, — я заварю чай. Какой будешь, цветочный или фруктовый?</p><p>— М-м. Фруктовый пожалуйста. Кстати, Макс, предупреди Мами об этом баге. А то вляпается куда-нибудь по самые кончики ее острых ушей.</p><p>— «Другой Мир» стабилен, но я предупрежу. — обернулся пикси. — Ты не собирается туда возвращаться?</p><p>— Нет. Люди меня раздражают. — хмуро пробубнила Рой ставя кружку в паз чайника. — Мне хватает общения с ними и на работе.</p><p>— Поэтому ты предпочитаешь людей, младшим? Мы же тоже в каком-то роде люди.</p><p>Сев на стул, девушка облокотилась на стол рукой подперев щеку кулаком, устремив усталый взгляд на дрона.</p><p>— Макс, давай без полемики. Ты же знаешь что с вами мне проще общаться чем с людьми. </p><p>— Знаю. Но мне кажется что ты просто переживаешь что не подвержена «срыву», от того и прячешься в простых мирах.</p><p>— Умоляю, не дави на больное. — отмахнулась Рой от назойливого пикси закружившего над ее головой. — Лучше скажи что будем делать со Средиземьем.</p><p>— Играй дальше. А когда он тебе надоест, я перенесу его. Все останутся живы.</p><p>Прищурив глаза, девушка некоторое время изучала мобильного дрона своего друга, и не выдержав напора излучаемой им обаятельности, сдалась.</p><p>— Ладно. Надеюсь все обойдется. Мед у нас еще остался?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пляшущие языки пламени окрашивали цветную мозаику на потолке в теплые тона, заставляя некоторые пластинки сверкать яркими звездами. Полностью разглядеть узор не дала рука, загородив часть обзора. Поправив волосы, она скрылась, но мозайка меня уже не интересовала, я смотрела на лицо пробудившегося непися, заботливо держащего мою аватару.</p><p>«Вот интересно, он единственный или у меня вся команда такая? Как узнать? Торин же не до конца осознал, что уже зависит от системы лишь номинально, став самостоятельным разумом, пускай и виде сгустка информации в кристалле.»</p><p>— Бэль. Ты опять умудрилась напугать. — вымученно улыбаясь, Торин легонько провел тыльной стороной пальцев по щеке, от виска к подбородку. — У тебя к этому талант.</p><p>«Нет, не стоит мне привязываться к этим разумным, у них свой путь, у меня свой, сыграю свою роль и отдам их под опеку Макса.» — решила я для себя и вместо ответа выпрямилась, достав фляжку, одним глотком прикончила ее содержимое. Встряхнув тару, убедившись в её пустоте, и только тогда обратилась к гному со скорбью в голосе.</p><p>— Братишка, слушай, тут выпивки случайно не завалялось? В горле пересохло.</p><p>Торин хмыкнул, и я плечом почувствовала, как его забила мелкая дрожь, не сдержавшись он все-таки засмеялся в голос, хоть и не громко.</p><p>— Мелкая пакостница. — Щёлкнув меня по носу, он обратился к ребятам. — Катите сюда бочонок. Оставлять его здесь будет расточительством.</p><p>Не успел он договорить, как шалопаи радостно метнулись к двери, чуть погодя их нагнал Бофур, а затем и Нори, растворившись во мраке сразу за ними.</p><p>— Расточительством это станет, если вы его выдуете сами, не оставив мне ни капли. — заявила я, театрально поднявшись, начала декламировать, устроив спектакль одного актера:</p><p> </p><p>Подайте кубок, столь большой,</p><p>Чтоб в нем, печаль утопла, с горем,</p><p>Забрав с собой остатки слез.</p><p> </p><p>Оставив мне, немного боли,</p><p>Тончайшим шрамом на душе.</p><p>Скрепленный, нитью уз.</p><p> </p><p>Застыв в месте с последними отзвуками слов, в позе достойной сцены из театра: преклонив колено, прижимала голову ошеломленного таким поворотом событий братика к груди, трагичный взгляд устремленный в темноту. Тишину оваций безнаказанно нарушал лишь скрип катящегося бочонка в соседней комнате, да треск пламени в жаровне.</p><p>— Кхм. — отмерла я, кашлянув в кулак, — Извините. Что-то меня на стихи потянуло. — Смутилась, сев на свое место, и немедленно скривилась осознав, что задница у меня все еще болит от воспитательной процедуры Торина. Пришлось пересесть, найдя позу, не так сильно беспокоившую седалище.</p><p>— Записать, это нужно записать. — засуетился летописец, шаря в небольшой сумке, что стояла рядом с ним.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе. Покривлялась немного, что тут такого.</p><p>— Твои кривляния не были смешными. — Возмутился парнишка.</p><p>— Как и слова. — Отошел от оцепенения Балин.</p><p>— Мда. — Скорбно оглядела я братию, отметив частичное возвращение утерянных вещей. — Драма и трагедия — это не для вас. Ребята. — И хлопнув себя по коленке, зашла с другой стороны. — Решено, куплю таверну и устрою там кабаре. Вот это будет развлечение по вам. Когда краснеть перестанете. — Хихикнув, продолжила. — Горячая пища, напитки, драка и, конечно, прекрасные дамы, танцующие канкан. А по выходным буду устраивать культурный отдых для леди, — схватив руку братца, прижалась к ней. — С показом топ десять самых красивых холостяков. Глоин, могу взять тебя в долю, — подмигнула я ему. — Уверяю, дельце будет весьма прибыльное. Потом можно будет устроить сеть таких забегаловок по всему Средиземью.</p><p>Очнувшийся Торин сделал вялую попытку стряхнуть меня со своей руки, пока я разглядывала добытый им перстень. Артефакт оказался миниатюрным Рогом Изобилия, абсолютно бесполезный для меня, сидеть на попе ровно и копить ресурсы это не по мне. Зато, для гнома же бесценный кладезь. Пустит он корни в горе, и кладовые станут наполняться, терпеливо ожидая моего набега на них. И никакой головной боли в их поисках. Красота.</p><p>— Оин, ты уверен что Бэль не больна? Она ведет себя страннее обычного.</p><p>Лекарь качнул головой, ответив отрицанием на вопрос братика. Что-то сказать у него явно не хватало слов, впрочем, как и у остальных гномов, пялящихся с разным выражением на лицах.</p><p>Действие упавшего в пустой желудок напитка все больше разгонял мою неадекватность. Отпустив неинтересную руку, подняла кусок непонятно чего из тарелки поблизости, предположительно опознанного как мясо, заговорила с ним.</p><p>— Есть или не есть, вот в чем вопрос. — Мясо молчало, как и гномы, и готово было принять свою незавидную участь. А меня этот жалкий кусочек, не вызвавший аппетита, навел на иные мысли. Повернувшись, обратилась к легионеру, стоящему на коленях под охраной наставника и его топоров. — Калах, а тебя кормили?</p><p>— Ему хватит и объедков с нашего стола. — Холодно ответил за него Двалин, всё ещё несший функцию конвоира и охраны опасного, но ценного пленника.</p><p>— Хм. Тогда отдайте ему мою порцию, я это есть не буду. — брезгливо положила кусок обратно на тарелку к таким же кусочкам. — Не в обиду тебе, Пончик, аппетита нет совсем.</p><p> Меня передернуло, когда я представила, как жую это. Дело было не в готовке, мне не нравился вид и запах еды, в особенности мяса. Что-то в воздухе витало такое, от чего аппетит у меня пропал полностью. Зато жажда многократно усилилась, когда я разглядела катившийся на нас бочонок, традиционно гномьих масштабов. </p><p>— Я так понимаю, всё откладывается на завтра? — дернув бровью покосилась на Лида.</p><p>— Да. Сегодня и без того мрачный день. Стоит хоть немного заступиться за тех, у кого не было выбора. — Лицо накрыла тень печали, когда он посмотрел в левое крыло дома. Секунда заминки, и Торин уже лучился довольством. — Хотя и радостные события ожидают почестей.</p><p>— Ох, надеюсь, что там не вино.</p><p>— Должен тебя огорчить. Иные напитки эльфийский владыка не уважает. А судя по клейму на крышке, оскверненные ограбили один из шедших к нему караванов.</p><p>Я скривилась. Вином я могу и дома побаловаться, а вот нормально посидеть без последствий удавалось только в виртуале. Разнообразие вкусов, доступность в его добычи и, главное, отсутствие негативных последствий на физическом теле, отрицательные же с аватары легко снимаются. И вот теперь, после неплохого развлечения, двух перенесенных стрессов, мне полагают — вино. </p><p>Глядя, как парни устанавливают бочку на подпорки, в душе надеялась, что сей продукт не испортит мне настроение, оказавшись сухим столовым видом.</p><p>— Бэль, а что за танец «канкан»? — оторвался от записей летописец.</p><p>— Довольно бодрый и красочный.</p><p>— Покажешь?</p><p>— Прости, малыш, я слишком трезвая для танцев на столе. — Покосилась на Торина, прислушивающегося к нашему разговору, ягодицы взвыли, отказываясь получать повторную порцию нравоучений за фривольные выступления. — Да и подходящей одежды у меня нет, чтобы выступление стало запоминающимся. Опять-таки, музыка отсутствует. — Развела руками, извиняясь перед любопытством юноши.</p><p>— Это дело поправимо. — Подал голос Аксель, сдувая шелуху с почти готовой дудочки.</p><p>Балин перегнулся с братом, вдохнул и, запустив руку за тюк, на который опирался спиной, как волшебник, достал оттуда мандолину, пробежавшись по струнам.</p><p>Вечер стал определенно веселее, особенно когда раскупорили бочку, и оттуда по кубкам полилось красное, крепленое. Младшие приняли участь виночерпиев, наполняя и разнося кубки, не забывая прикладываться к своим. С вином потекли и байки с песнями. Дудочка перекочевала к Бофуру, и ее голос сплелся с голосом мандолины, окутывая нас отраженными от стен звуками. Внезапно запел наставник, и меня пробрало мурашками от звучания его голоса. Самостоятельно Двалин пел очень редко, чаще подпевая кому-нибудь, что только усиливало положительный эффект его сольного выступления. И, да, меня пытались накормить, но вместо этого я накормила Калаха, про которого, связав, позабыли. Очистив тарелку до блеска и запив вином, легионер перестал трелями из нутра раздражать мой слух и глядеть голодными глазами на наше пиршество.</p><p>— Зачем? — коротко спросил Торин, когда я вернулась на место.</p><p>— Не могу терпеть голодные взгляды. И избавиться от него я тоже не могу. Никто из вас не осмелился вступить в ряды легиона, где главенствует женщина.</p><p>— Да, это так. Пойми, Ат­та­раш, принимая клятву, становится отцом для своего легиона, а воины — его детьми.</p><p>Я чуть не захлебнулась от таких известий.</p><p>— Пф-хе… Что?! — Как-то у меня не связывались два этих понятия в таком ключе. Отец и сыновья, в таком количестве.</p><p>— Первым был Праотец, его дети унаследовали это право.</p><p>— Так чего ты не поднял свой легион и не прибил того дракона?</p><p>— У меня его нет. — усмехнулся он. — Мои глаза светлы, но с каплей истинного серебра им не сравнится. Забавно. Топор Дурина был потерян, когда последний Железнобокий пал в залах Кхазад-Дума, и найден в самом неожиданном месте. Не в черной бездне у корней гор, а мягкой земле под зеленью травы. Там, где никто не стал бы искать.</p><p>— Приму это за комплимент, хотя я на топорик не похожа.</p><p>— Нет, не похожа, — согласился он. — Ты его опасное острое лезвие, но совершенно неуправляемое. Осталось найти крепкое топорище способное тебя удержать, и можно будет вернуть великий дом нашего народа.</p><p>— Если я правильно поняла твои измышления, братик, и проведя аналогии, — щурилась я. — ты меня что, замуж выдать собрался?</p><p>— Понимаю, это будет сложно, — продолжил он, не замечая изменений в моем голосе. — Но тебе придется выбрать, кто станет мужем, если они все пройдут испытания.</p><p>— А? Какие еще испытания? Кто, все? — прошипела я вполголоса. — Я и без мужа вполне могу справится с управлением. Хотя, если так хочешь воспользоваться легионом, могу отдать руководство тебе.</p><p>Теперь вином подавился Торин.</p><p>— Я твой брат! — прокашлявшись возмутился он, также тихо. — Как тебе вообще пришла в голову такая мысль?! Или у хоббитов иные законы?</p><p>— Что тут такого? — Не поняла я его возмущения. — Приму тебя в легион и отдам руководство.</p><p>Гном некоторое время рассматривал меня своими холодными, чуть осоловевшими глазами, раздумывая над услышанным. И, прижав кубок ко лбу, расслабился.</p><p>— Бэль, ты все еще не поняла смысл. Вместе с клятвой оскверненный раскрыл тебе самое ценное — свое имя. Его знают лишь трое: двое при рождении, которые даруют судьбу, а третий узнает, когда переплетают её в браке. Я твой брат, пусть не кровный. Я не могу стать тебе мужем, как-то делают на юге, просто чтобы взять на себя титул Командующего, стать Ат­та­рашем для легиона.</p><p>— Мля. — вылетело из меня единственное цензурное слово из крутящихся в голове. Ну и обычаи у подгорного народа, сложно-загнутые. Отмотав события назад, медленно прошлась по их цепочке. Но быстро отбросила сию затею. Думать надо на трезвую голову, а сейчас у нас вечеринка.</p><p>Шурша подмётками, к нам подошел Бофур, ставя точку выборе развлечения.</p><p>— Правитель, могу я пригласить сестру вашу на прогулку? — произнес он, глядя на Торина, спрашивая разрешения у него, мое мнение тут, судя по всему, не учитывается. </p><p>Братишка в тяжелом молчании немного потомил парня ожиданием и, забрав у меня кубок, дал ответ. Как и обещал, положительный.</p><p>— Ступайте, и не опозорите себя перед взорами предков.</p><p>Бофур подал руку, чтобы я могла подняться, и не отпустил ее, обхватив крепче, повел на террасу балкона, утонувшего в сумерках, кристаллы больше не освещали ее. Видимо, на поверхности уже наступила ночь, пока я отсутствовала в игре. Мелкими огнями расцвел скудный мох в углах стен подгорного города. Картина была прекрасна, но освещения эта красота не приносила вовсе, и мне пришлось полностью положиться на глаза моего спутника, который все еще молчал.</p><p>Что ж, сыграем в молчанку.</p><p>Парень медленно брел по террасе, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону руки. Некоторое время назад, я бы порадовалась столь романтической прогулке при свете огоньков, но сейчас меня она тяготила своей нелепостью. Полная надежды, ожившая кукла, и потерявший ее, отчаявшийся игрок.</p><p>Гном остановился, а я сделала еще шаг, пребывая в задумчивости. Рука парня отпустила мою ладошку, скользнув вверх, чтобы коснуться лица, провести волосам, привлечь для поцелуя. А я желала вернуться на вечеринку, залить навалившуюся апатию вином, или же в схватке ощущать текущую кровь врага, устать, забыться… Но не чувствовать горячих губ на своих губах, объятий и дыхания, что щекочет ухо. То, где висит подаренная им серьга.</p><p>— Почему, почему ты так стремишься отправится к предкам? Ответь, неужели они зовут тебя? Зовут так громко, что ты не слышишь наших голосов. Моего голоса. Бэль.</p><p>Что мне ему ответить? То что смерти в этом я не боюсь, что я по сути своей бессмертна, пока не удалю аватару? Что он сложная игрушка для моей забавы, с которой я поиграюсь и забуду, найдя другую? А он, они, те, кто осознают себя, оставят все в своей памяти, вспоминая через сотни лет о той кто их пробудила? Что ответить?..</p><p>Частичная правда лучше правдивой лжи?</p><p>— Нет, Бофур. Я не слышу их голосов и не стремлюсь в их чертоги. — я говорила спокойно, без следа на шутку в голосе. Сейчас на разуме не было барьерного тумана, он мог помешать донести суть до разумного. — Они закрыты для меня, как и любые другие места обитания ушедших из живых.</p><p>— О чем ты говоришь? — отстранился он. — Я не понимаю тебя.</p><p>— Я была рождена в ином месте, и буду возрождаться, пока не выполню то, зачем пришла в этот мир. Смерть лишь отсрочка для моей цели.</p><p>— Возрождаться? Бессмертная? — Бофур отступил, разрывая контакт, а в его голосе появились нотки агрессии. — Только не говори мне, что ты полуэльф.</p><p>— И не скажу, потому как им не являюсь. Как впрочем и женщиной народа земной тверди.</p><p>— Ложь. Торин не принял бы в семью кого-то чужого. — Сделав шаг, обхватил мое лицо руками, коснувшись шапкой лба. — Бэль, почему ты говоришь такие ужасные вещи? Зачем ты режешь меня изнутри своими кинжалами?</p><p>— Потому что я говорю правду. И ты понимаешь это.</p><p>— Нет. Ты выбрала другого. — Горько хохотнул он, подняв голову вверх, найдя иное объяснение правде. — Конечно, кто станет связываться с простым гончаром. Нори. Он богаче, ближе к твоему роду, чем я. Но знай же, я не уступлю ему, пройду испытания, неважно какое бы ты условие не поставила.</p><p>— Мне без разницы, какие у вас професси или статус. Я уже устала повторять вам всем одну простую истину. И для этого ничего сложного не надо делать. Просто понять. — Хотелось надеть кольцо и сбежать, но усилием воли заглушила этот порыв. — Бофур, я виновата перед тобой. Я дала тебе ложную надежду на счастье и сейчас уничтожаю ее.</p><p>— Бэль… — начал он, но я прервала его кончиками пальцев.</p><p>— После, когда я уйду, твое счастье само найдет тебя. — Каждого из вас, договорила я мысленно. Максу будет нетрудно сделать вам маленькие подарки от меня.</p><p>— Мне оно не нужно. Мое счастье сейчас со мной, здесь. Бель, я…</p><p> Я вновь прервала его, отсекая ладонью ненужные слова. Опасные слова. Вся моя сконцентрированная воля была направлена в это одно короткое слово:</p><p>— Молчи! Я так сказала, и так будет. Однажды ты поймешь причину. — Выскользнув из его рук, не выдержала и надела кольцо. Не оглядываясь, направилась к перилам, взглянуть на площадь. Руки легли на холодный мрамор. — Бофур. Сколько раз ты ощущал мою смерть? Отвечай.</p><p>Молчание продолжалось ровно один удар сердца.</p><p>— Я видел ее предвестников каждый раз, когда ты уходила, — начал он, сжав ткань одежды напротив сердца, — но чувствовал потерю лишь однажды. Мой мир разбился вместе с тобой в пропасти, в тот момент я осознал, что за чувство во мне выросло.</p><p>— Тогда прости меня еще раз. — вскочила я на бортик посмотрев вниз. — Не то время ты выбрал, я не хочу этого разговора. А у тебя, быть может, появится пища для размышлений.</p><p>Парень, почувствовав неладное, шагнул на голос.</p><p>— Бэль?</p><p>— Скоро увидимся!</p><p>Оттолкнувшись от перил раньше, чем его руки схватили меня, прикрыла глаза, мысленно, стараясь хоть на секунду почувствовать себя в полете, но камень снова слишком быстро остановил накатившию эйфорию, внезапно сломав мои крылья.</p><p>…</p><p>Внимание! Вы погибли.</p><p> </p><p>Вспомнить последний сон?</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Да.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Пляшущие язычки пламени окрашивали мозаику на потолке в теплые тона, заставляя некоторые цветные пластинки сверкать яркими звездами. Разглядеть узор не дала голова Торина, загородив часть обзора.</p><p>— Бель? — гном выглядел слишком ошарашенным происходящим. — Ты что тут делаешь? И почему мы… Погоди. — Осенило его.</p><p>— Братишка, — хмыкнула я, оставшись в заботливых руках, — прикажи тащить бочку с вином. Такие беседы не для трезвого ума. А, и прикажи чтобы Калаха накормили.</p><p>Хлопнув глазами, он отдал приказы. Состав был тот же, только последним уходил Бофур, ведя себя немного заторможено. Овражнику, нехотя, но выделили еды и питья, после чего Двалин сноровисто связал его.</p><p>— Почему все повторяется? — Торин прижал к своей голове ладонь в надежде оправдать все внезапной горячкой.</p><p>Поманив его пальцем, заставив нагнуться, шепнула на ухо:</p><p>— Потому что я умерла, и мир откатился назад во времени, в момент, когда я проснулась.</p><p>— Что? Как такое возможно?</p><p>— Вот я и говорю: на трезвую голову тут не разберешься. А пока катят бочку, расчеши мне волосы, и не забудь сделать массажик.</p><p>Пока доставляли успокоительное, я блаженствовала на куртке братишки под его грубоватыми, но умелыми пальцами. Медитативные движения приводили меня и гнома в спокойствие, и он уже с некоторым любопытством оглядывал окружающих его товарищей, повторяющих свои действия с некоторой разницей: Ори увлеченно рисовал; Дори, Оин, Глоин о чем-то спорили; Двалин первым взялся за мандолину, опередив брата, завязав с ним беседу; Пончик и Аксель остались неизменны.</p><p>Получив свой кубок, Торин опрокинул его содержимое в себя, и удивленно посмотрев в пустую посудину, велел наполнить сразу кувшин. Получив требуемое, сам разлил вино по нашим кубкам.</p><p>— Вот теперь рассказывай, сестрица. Какого плешивого орка тут происходит.</p><p>— Если кратко. Моя миссия свыше — это помочь тебе достигнуть цели.</p><p>— Но причем тут твоя смерть и повторение произошедшего?</p><p>— Помнишь, как меня пригласили прогуляться? Так вот, я спрыгнула с балкона. — Я сделала паузу, чтобы Торин осознал услышанное. Растянув каплю вина в линию, заострила на ней его внимание. — И когда я умерла, события от момента последнего вдоха и до пробуждения, две коротких черты, пересекли линию в середине и конце. — Мир, Арда, Высшие силы, неважно, они сметают этот промежуток, и все идет по новой. — повторила я свои слова на рисунке. — Так будет ровно до того момента, пока я не выполню свою часть работы.</p><p>— Почему тогда мы помним? Хм. Я помню. Если все стирается.</p><p>— Ну, допустим, не только ты. — кивнула я в сторону отряда. — У остальных пока только подозрения о какой-то неправильности. Тобой же высшим силам в какой-то момент стало сложно управлять, вот и стала оставаться в тебе память о произошедших событиях.</p><p>— То есть, тогда в пещере… — он не договорил, обратив взгляд на меч.</p><p>— Я умерла. И проснувшись, знала, что должно было произойти. Я, как центральная ось, должна помнить все, что было, чтобы иметь возможность исправить. Но на попытки тратятся мои внутренние силы, с каждой из них я становлюсь все слабее и слабее.</p><p>— Помогла, чуть снова не погибнув. Ты говоришь об этом так спокойно. Сколько смертей ты пережила? Хотя нет, не надо. Это слишком, вспоминать такое… — хлебнул он из кубка, вновь наполнив его до краев.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, братишка. Я уже привыкла.</p><p>Гному от моих утешений стало плохо. Страх смерти есть во всех живых, и подгорный народ не исключение, пусть и не такой великий как у людей. А я ему тут спокойно сообщаю, что «привыкла» умирать. Мда.</p><p>— Бэль. Прости, — притянул он меня к себе, заставив легонько стукнулся головами, — прости, что заставляю так мучится. Я не думал, что этот поход, моя цель… Что она настолько необходима нашему Творцу.</p><p>— Тебе не за что извиняться. Хотя, погоди, есть за что — ты меня высек.</p><p>— И это единственное о чем ты беспокоишься?</p><p>— Мне, между прочим, обидно!</p><p>— Порка была за дело. Убежала, ничего не объяснив, и пропала на целый арн. А потом появляется и сообщает, что с ней «поиграли». Я уже был готов всех их, один, грудью встретить, пока не заметил, какими именно играми ты занималась.</p><p>— Сбежала, потому как ты бы меня остановил. Мы бы повернули к выходу, а в лесу нас ждали проблемы. — приврала я, скрывшись за кубком.</p><p>— Которые мы избежали, оставшись тут? — логично заключил он.</p><p>— Как-то так. Тебе ли жаловаться. Колечко, вон, отхватил неплохое, вещички частично вернули. Мага, правда, потеряли.</p><p>Торин замолк, потягивая вино, вглядываясь в свои воспоминания, анализируя их, используя новую информацию. Я не вмешивалась в его размышления, добавив рубиновой жидкости в кубок, прислушалась к звукам. Пальцы наставника ударили по струнам сильнее, решительнее, и я окончательно растеклась довольной амебкой по курточке, внимая звучанию его голоса, услышанного второй раз за один вечер, как награде. </p><p>Звук приближающихся шагов вырвал меня из блаженства.  К нам подошел Бофур.</p><p>— Правитель, могу я пригласить сестру вашу на прогулку?</p><p>Торин поднял глаза на просившего отпустить меня на свидание парня, и непонятно было на кого был зол братишка, на него, на меня или на себя: желваки гуляли, брови угрожающе сошлись на переносице. Даже кубок чуть скрипнул в его руке. Однако, когда гном заговорил, голос его был совершенно спокоен:</p><p>— Ты распален прошедшей битвой воин. Предки не пожалуют тебя, если ты натворишь бед на горячую голову. — Твердо отказал правитель и смилостивился, слабо улыбнувшись. — Бофур, не лучшее время и место ты выбрал для прогулок. Отдохни. Успеется еще.</p><p>— Благодарю правитель за совет. Тогда я приду позже, с горячим сердцем и холодной головой. — отвесил парень церемонный поклон и удалился на свое место.</p><p>Проводив его взглядом, Торин вернулся к моей особе.</p><p>— Что он такого сделал, что ты не захотела с ним общаться, выбрав смерть?</p><p>— Ты правильно сказал, он сейчас слишком сильно разгорячен, и не понимает, что я ему говорю. Бофур, как и ты, скоро перестанет поддаваться влиянию высших. И пока он все не испортил я, стерла этот разговор. Надеюсь, в следующий раз он поймет, как это сделал ты.</p><p>— То, что ты говоришь, сложно понять. Но теперь я вижу корни твоему необычному поведению и поступкам. Ха. А мы-то с Балиным удивлялись, почему ты все схватываешь буквально на лету, будто не учишься вовсе, а вспоминаешь. Твои слова, уверенность в них. Знания… — Отпив, Торин задумался вслух. — Может это и есть настоящее свойство Топора Дурина, а не в мощи его сыновей. Мне нужно все обдумать.</p><p>Братишка опять погрузился в свои мысли, и я уже собиралась насладиться покоем и теплом, как к нам подкатили горошины.</p><p>— Тетушка! Ай-да танцевать! — заявил раскрасневшийся Кили.</p><p>— Если не умеешь, мы научим! — поддержал его точно такой же по цвету Фили.</p><p>— А-а, давайте. — Отставив кубок, поднялась, ухватившись за протянутые руки племяшек. Вынутый плащ сменил функцию: повязанный на талии изъятой у братишки лентой, стал длинной юбкой. — Только я отбивать ритм молота своими нежными пяточками не собираюсь, давайте что полегче.</p><p>Юноши на мгновение задумались, переглянулись, их улыбки стали еще шире, и потащили меня на свободное пространство, закружив и без того не трезвую голову.</p><p>Вот теперь вечер из тяжелого стал веселым. Музыка, выпивка, танцы и никаких тяжелых мыслей в голове. Все это осталось в прошлом, смылось кровью и вином, выветрилось с полетом и танцами. Сменилось на радость и смех. Настроение не упало даже когда партнером по танцу стал виновник обнуления. В нем уже не было той гнетущей тяжести, что ощущалась на террасе. И я улыбалась ему, радостно хохоча в очередном головокружительном пируэте.</p><p>Мир продолжает вертеться шариком на колесе рулетки, пока глаза не останавливаются на мандолине. В голове мелькает мысль, и ноги несут меня неровной походкой к нынешнему владельцу инструмента. </p><p>Легкое удивление наставника сменяется заинтересованностью, когда пропавшая мандолина заиграла в моих руках.</p><p>
  <em> Хакуна Матата! Золотые слова! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Хакуна Матата! Все вокруг суета! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Хакуна Матата! Значит никаких тревог. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Это слова, что решат все твои проблемы. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Хакуна Матата!&lt;/i&gt; </em>
</p><p>Звуки струн стихают, забирая с собой и все посторонние шумы, все внимание отряда устремилось к устроившей концерт пьяной девице. То есть, мне. И я начала излагать историю, тихо перебирая струны неудобной гитары, поддерживая атмосферу рассказа-песни.</p><p>
  <em> Жил-был молодой кабанчик. Совсем юный рыжий кабанчик, в густой зеленой дубраве. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> По началу он замечал, что лес как будто вымирал рядом с ним. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Его сторонились все, и даже гоблины с орками. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ранимая душа, скрывалась под толстой кожей поросенка. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> И о, этот стыд! Ему было стыдно за себя. И он впал в уныние. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Пока, однажды… </em>
</p><p>Музыка внезапно стала бодрее, вторя мыслям главного героя песни.</p><p>
  <em> Хакуна Матата! Мысль очень проста. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Хакуна Матата! Всё, брат, суета! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Так будь свободен, от ушей до хвоста! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Закусил слегкааа… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> И жизнь так легка-а! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Хакуна Матата… </em>
</p><p>Я, пританцовывая, двинулась вокруг отдыхающих. Горошины быстро втянулись в нехитрый припев, состоящий из двух слов. Подражая мне, тянули, изменяли ударения, не забывая двигаться, покачивая бедрами.</p><p>Сделав круг и достигнув своей покинутой лежанки, крутанулась, плюхнувшись на нее спиной немного испугав лохматого соседа, и, закинув ногу на ногу, продолжила перебирать струны.</p><p>— Ты на любых инструментах играешь? — поинтересовался братишка.</p><p>— Нет. Только на щипковых. — дернула струну. — Смычковые мне не даются. А для клавишей у меня пальцы короткие. Дудеть умею только в свистульки. Фью-ють. — изобразила я, как могу использовать духовые инструменты, и протянула мандолину проходящему мимо племяннику. — Филя, солнышко, отнеси ее обратно хозяину. Утомили вы старушку, ноги уже не держат.</p><p>— Тетушка, — усмехнулся он, забрав инструмент, — вам до старушки жить и жить.</p><p>— Тем не менее, пятки я себе истерла. Ходить завтра не смогу.</p><p>— Отлично, значит в ближайшее время не сбежишь. — Выразил свое мнение Торин. — А на руках тебя нести ничего не стоит — легкая, что пушинка.</p><p>— Заразы бородатые! Изверги лохматые! Пьяницы, хулиганы, тунеядцы! — Изливалась я, но каждое слово вызывало у окружающих лишь улыбки и смешки. — Да ну вас. Спать буду. — Сняв плащ, накрылась им повернувшись на бок.</p><p>— Бэль, — чуть навалился братишка, приобняв, и водрузив подбородок мне на голову, зашептал тревожащий его вопрос. — Кто-нибудь умирал из нас, в том, стертом времени?</p><p>— Нет. Пока нет. Но если бы погиб… — я на мгновение задумалась. — Да, Торин, моя смерть вернет их, если она случится до того, как мои глаза сомкнутся, и я забудусь в сне.</p><p>— Значит, тогда ты не шутила. — Его молчание разбавил голос ребят. — Твоя доля оказывается еще тяжелее моей. — Он горько хохотнул. — Ведь ты хотела избежать участи жертвенного агнца, хотела уйти, но я остановил, вернул и потащил под мечи врага. Поступить так с женщиной… Мне нет прощения.</p><p>— Да не рефлексируй ты так, братик. Я сама вызвалась, помнишь. Я знала, на что шла, когда подписывала контракт, когда бралась за оружие. И меня раздражало только то, что ты, баран упертый, не желал меня слушать. — Гном не ответил на выпад, я же затылком чувствовала его улыбку. Поправив предложенную подушку-руку, немного поерзав, устраиваясь удобнее, заканючила капризным ребенком. — Если с вопросами мы закончили, то я жду сказку на ночь.</p><p>— И какую сказку хочет наш великий воин? — съерничал Торин.</p><p>— Слушай, — во мне заиграло любопытство, — а правда, что за доработку Наугламира, мастера, кроме всяких камней и золота, попросили отдать им в жены эльфийских дев? А?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Хандра и Голод</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро.</p><p>Раскинувшись на спине, рядом спит Торин, мерно дыша и чуть свистя в нос на выдохе, предоставив мне свое тело для приятных обнимашек. Храп остальных усиливался акустикой залы не в лучшую сторону, делая хуже и без того отвратительное состояние. Голова трещит, ноги болят, а рот стал песчаным лотком для моего зверинца, который неплохо отомстил за вечеринку. «Вертолет» в сознании крутил не только мир, но и интерфейс перед глазами, и лишь со второго раза я попала в иконку с умением очищения, мгновенно почувствовав освежающую волну прошедшую по телу. Пожелав удачи пропавшему магу, блаженно растянулась по мужскому телу, вызвав у него очень даже положительную, но неуместную в данный момент реакцию. Пришлось в спешном порядке приводить братишку в спокойное состояние, почесывая его по бороде.</p><p>Подниматься не стала, улучив спокойное время, зарылась в прилетевшие сообщения за прошедший день, начиная с побега из тюрьмы. Репутация с летописцем достигла уровня почтения, а остальные остались на уровне уважения. Калах, мой легионер, вообще превозносил своего командира на недосягаемую высоту.</p><p>Над следующим пунктом я зависла.</p><p>Имя мне — Легион…</p><p>Проблема, как мне стоит назвать свой легион? Легионом? Порывшись в памяти, не нашла ничего подходящего из названий, а аббревиатуру ставить побрезговала. Тело подо мной неровно вдохнуло, напоминая о себе. Да, Торин ты прав, эта игрушка должна остаться с вами, поэтому и название выберешь ты, как и герб. Я скривилась, вспомнив о сложностях передачи права владения, но если меня тут не будет, то какая в принципе разница. Самоубийство в виде удаление аватары никто не отменял. Поставят могилку, помянут, да и заживут как прежде, ничего в принципе не поменяется, кроме увеличения жилплощади.</p><p>Фыркнув, перешла к следующему пункту.</p><p>Арена.</p><p>Прочитав скопившиеся логи, я пожалела, что выпустила своих товарищей с песка арены раньше времени, потому как все, что там было убито, прилетало нам по удвоенному тарифу, как опыт, так и очки навыков, которые тут же улетели на повышение воли. Мне понравилось развлекаться под «берсерком» и продлить время удовольствия было святое. Плюс, повышалась выживаемость в сложных ситуациях.</p><p>Квест на спасение друзей был весьма интересен. Точнее, его награда. Он прокачивал умение, полученное при попадании на арену. И мне выпала «тактическая пауза» — пассивное умение, а по выходу с арены, умение получило класс «Б», обретя дополнительное свойство двух — «параллельных сознаний» во время паузы. Теперь было понятно, откуда появились эти стоп-кадры во время боя и вид от третьего лица. Можно замереть и наделать красивых скриншотов. Сама себе модель и фотограф, главное теперь самой с собой не поссориться посреди битвы, проиграв ее.</p><p>Интересно, что выпало рейду, и выпало что-либо. Неписи ведь тоже прокачиваются, хоть и не так быстро, как игроки. Жаль, не узнать.</p><p>Дальше.</p><p>Тейг Заатан.</p><p>Захват территории в виде хребта и все что под ним. Приобретение весьма сомнительное. Инфраструктура города скатилась на первый уровень, население, кот наплакал, дохода никакого, а из полезных добываемых ресурсов кроме розового мрамора и гранита тут ничего нет. Причем, чтобы начать их добывать, нужно поднять инфраструктуру до второго уровня, увеличив этим население и общее настроение. Заморачиваться не стоит, если нет маниакального желания, замостить все лесные тропинки красивой плиткой дорожек, мостиками и беседками.</p><p>Перстень, что достался братику, был призом от местного мини босса, остальное стало приятным дополнением. Золото в формах чеканных кругляшей под названием монеты и драгоценной утвари: кувшины, кубки, тарелки и так далее. Хотя, нужно будет обшарить особняк на наличие чего, пропущенного ребятами, а то мне обидно, столько надрываться и остаться без подарка.</p><p>Вот собственно и все. Не густо, но все по существу.</p><p>Стоило еще отметить, что рост навыков преодолел пару планок после всех подземных приключений. Древо умений раскрывается при повышении уровня, приобретенные же навыки развиваются по отдельной шкале, по простому правилу: чем чаще я их применяю, тем быстрее идет их развитие. И мне стоило почаще залезать в драки, тренироваться, в идеале, как выяснилось — на песке арены. Но такой малинник встречается редко.</p><p>Мысли вернулись к настоящему. Пора было вставать и заняться своими делами.</p><p>Потянувшись, размяла затекшие конечности, после чего подскочила на ноги, оценила взглядом обстановку в зале и ее обитателей. Знатную вечеринку мы устроили, упились так, что кто где сидел, тот там и уснул. Хорошо, что полы тут теплые, удивительно, факт — отапливаемый город гномов. Нужно будет поинтересоваться, с чего такая роскошь внутри горы, не на вулкане же все это расположено.</p><p>— Не теряй меня, братик, я недалеко. — предупредила я похлопав гнома по голове. Приступила к последнему пункту в списке дел; обыск «сокровищницы».</p><p>Кольцо на палец и, провалившись в тень, обретаю зрение.</p><p>Зайдя в зал, где надругались над моим седалищем, поняла причину кромешной темноты, стоявшей тут. Кроме дверей за моей спиной, иных входов тут не наблюдалось. Обстановка очень напоминала помесь рабочего кабинета и библиотеки. В передней части стояли массивные столы и под стать им стулья, а к дальней стене уходили высокие стеллажи, частично изменившие свое наполнение с бумаг на сундучки и слитки металла, и все сугубо на нижних уровнях. Оценив удобство, пошла вдоль полок, рассматривая содержимое разнообразной тары. Кое-где лежала домашняя утварь и предметы декора, такие как подсвечники, ложки или гребни. Удивил золотой ночной горшок, наполненный мелкой россыпью изумрудов. Широко кто-то жил, от всей души гадя на окружающих.</p><p>В итоге, из всей массы сокровищ достойным моего интереса стал набор из двух золотых браслетов на руки, влияющих на очарование собеседника. С минуту раздумывала о целесообразности данной находки. Вот нафига они мне сдалися? Дипломатией я не владею, да и мужиков мне очаровывать опасно, вон, и так одна парочка бесится. Но выкидывать вещицы было жалко, вдруг действительно пригодится. Внутренний хомяк робко потянул за рукав рубахи, ткнув когтистой лапкой на пару единичек защиты у браслетов и я, чувствуя приближающиеся проблемы, надела их на руки, для надежности спрятав под рукавами рубахи.</p><p>Все, больше брать отсюда нечего.</p><p>Меня ждало разочарование, когда я из любопытства решила обследовать левую часть особняка. Если правая половина была, судя по всему, рабочей частью, то левая являлась жилой. Тут обнаружилась даже кухня со всеми прилегающими. Отсюда видать и прикатили бочку, и отсюда несло тем, что мне не нравилось, так что я не стала обследовать сии кладовые.</p><p>А вот в последнюю комнату я попасть не смогла. Случившийся обвал заблокировал вход, либо, как вариант, его намеренно сделали, причем мои ребята. Похоронили в камне, так сказать, то, что осталось от сгоревших. Да, этот запах нельзя спутать, даже при активной вентиляции тейга из-под завала продолжало тянуть дурным ароматом. Наверное, стоило зайти сначала сюда, а не ломиться в бой; может, я и кого-нибудь спасла, но учитывая фанатизм местных, уверенности на это не было.</p><p>Ладно. Ребята сделали то, что посчитали нужным, значит, не стоит на этом заморачиваться.</p><p>Из камня — в камень…</p><p> </p><p>Выйдя на террасу, прошлась в обратную сторону, осматриваясь уже при более спокойной обстановке. Однако, особняк архитектора действительно был пентхаусом и самым роскошным домом в этом городишке. Мне сразу стало интересно, как тогда выглядят настоящие чертоги подгорного короля, если во мне уже сложилось ощущение прогулки по итальянской вилле, только вместо воды под мостами располагается открытое пространство следующих уровней.</p><p>Насмотревшись на виды, потешив эстетику, принялась за полезное — тренировку с мечом, то, что у меня хуже всего выходит. Да, я нашла свое ковыряло на полке в сокровищнице, ничуть не удивившись. Для гномов этот клинок мелок и легок, вооружаться им овражники просто побрезговали, а из-за ценности оставили как сувенир. Сороки бородатые.</p><p> В какой-то момент у меня появился зритель, некоторое время наблюдавший за моими отработками простых движений. Шаги, повороты, взмахи, все это основа для серий ударов, военного конвейера переработки живых тел. Забивая все это на рефлексы и позвоночник. Наблюдателю, видать, стало скучно, и он тоже решил размяться, вот только не «вместе» со мной, а «с» со мной, чему я только порадовалась.</p><p>Наставник впервые удостоил меня чести скрестить оружие, его топоры против моего меча. К моей великой радости, вояка не подавался, сражаясь так, как до этого бился в коридорах, но все же избегал тех ударов, что могли разом сделать из меня калеку или вовсе убить. Стараясь просто выбить у меня из рук меч. Моей целью же стало укоротить его бороду и усы, которые меня несколько раздражали. Но увы, своей цели я не достигла, потеряв оружие слишком быстро под натиском гнома, вот только наш с ним бой продолжился, стоило когтям лечь мне в ладони, перейдя к отработке защиты.</p><p>На последних каплях сил, ушла прыжком наставнику за спину и, убрав кинжалы, повисла выжатой тряпкой на его плече.</p><p>— Все, больше не могу. Устала.</p><p>— Ты довольно долго держалась. — Опустив топоры, наставник потрепал меня по волосам. Двалин, в отличие от меня, почти не устал. Так, разогрелся немного, исчерпав лишь часть силы подгорного народа.</p><p>— Это я еще некоторые умения попридержала. — расплылась я, довольная похвалой от наставника. — Нам еще неизвестно сколько топать, и кто, или что, может встретиться, неизвестно. Второй раз за день я такие финты ушами повторить не смогу.</p><p>— Верно, но и их стоит оттачивать. — Двалин, не замечая дискомфорта от моего присутствия на его плече, подобрал мой меч вернув хозяйке, направился в общую залу, где я, уставшая, но довольная, как слон сползла на свой лежак.</p><p>Оказывается, своей потехой мы успели разбудить рейд, и ребята, не суетясь, стали занимался утренними ритуалами: чистка, плетение, завтрак и так далее.</p><p>— Я это есть не буду. — сморщила я нос, когда передо мной появилась тарелка с все тем же набором продуктов.</p><p>— Бэль, ты уже второй раз отказываешься от еды. Что стряслось? — обеспокоился встревоженный Торин.</p><p>— Меня от ее запаха воротит, как и от местной кладовой. Потерплю до вечера, а там и дичь нормальная будет.</p><p>Гном в раздумье понюхал содержимое тарелки, и не найдя причин моей неприязни, на всякий случай отдал ее Кили, а тот унес ее Пончику, который так же недоуменно принюхался.</p><p>Сам Торин повернулся ко мне уже с недовольством на лице.</p><p>— Так ты все-таки ходила в жилую сторону.</p><p>— Да. — спокойно ответила я. — Мне тоже стоило положить камень на могилу погибшим.</p><p>— Маленький храбрый воин. — Горькая улыбка стерла недовольство, холодный взгляд потеплел. Наклонив мою голову, он поцеловал в макушку, растрепав после волосы. — Отдохни пока, вон какая вялая. Мы еще не скоро выдвигаемся.</p><p>— О, я не против еще немного побездельничать, а если уж сам старший братик велит…</p><p>Отрубилась я почти сразу, как приняла горизонтальное положение.</p><p> </p><p>Во второй раз за сегодня я открыла глаза спустя часа три или четыре, после утренней тренировки. Ребята сидели буквально на собранных баулах, оживленно споря о выборе того или иного пути. Лид в этот спор не вмешивался, с интересом слушая мнение каждого, и когда заметил моё заинтересованное ухо, вопросительно поднял бровь. Я, пожав плечами и разведя руки, призналась, что полный профан, и без понятия, что делать дальше. Сие чудное подземелье мне было мало знакомо, и выход знаю лишь один, причем, не из приятных. Так что данный выбор падал на него, как лидера отряда и если все пойдет наперекосяк, он сам поймет, что облажался.</p><p>Еще через полчаса совет постановил, а точнее Балин настоял, что мы будем сплавляться в тазу, то есть, как и намеревались, будем сплавляться на пароме, только чуть раньше выйдем в русло местной речушки.</p><p>Где-то в восточной части города, если память Зама не подводит, что навряд ли, должна быть подземная пристань, куда поставлялись и уходили грузы с провизией и ресурсами во время стройки тракта. Это было проще и безопаснее, чем вести через лес караваны, как это делали эльфы. Я, конечно, скептически заметила, что транспорта там может попросту не оказаться, да и сам план мне показался шуткой. Виданное дело — гном на плоту! Ребята головами покивали, в бороды похмыкали, но от своего плана не отступились и, закинув на плечи мешки, выдвинулись в путь.</p><p>Чертоги Архитектора были запечатаны, а ключ от них Лид разрубил на части.</p><p>— Этому месту нужен покой. Однажды мы вернемся и очистим его полностью. Сейчас же у нас иная цель. — произнес он, собрав куски в тряпку, и убрал их за пазуху. — Балин, веди.</p><p> </p><p> Сопротивления мы не встретили от слова совсем. Если учитывать, что город перешел под начальство Торина, это не удивительно. Хотя, ребята все равно шли наготове. В рейде оказались сплошь параноики и перестраховщики, но видимо, это общая характеристика гномов.</p><p>Балин, напрягая память, вел нас по знакам, высеченным на стенах коридоров. Вскоре очередная лестница вывела к порту, где я шокировано протянула одну ноту, не в силах сказать что-либо внятное, глядя на ряд законсервированных плоскодонных джонок, стоящих на верфях.</p><p>— Э-эм-м.</p><p>— Ну наконец-то, хоть чем-то мы ее удивили. — Торин, рассматривал меня жутко довольной физиономией от произведенного на меня эффекта, а я с открытым от удивления ртом озиралась по сторонам, офигевая от увиденного, и мысленно комментируя. Все исключительно на высоком наречии темной стороны, то бишь — матом.</p><p>— Гномы же не любят воду?! — мой голос был явно не уверен в этом предположении.</p><p>— Не любим, — мотнул бородой Глоин, погладив свое пузо, — она нам не по вкусу. Мы любим пиво или чего покрепче… — троллил меня этот рыжий гад, остальные откровенно ржали.</p><p>— Это кхорры, они редко выходят на поверхность. — Пустился в объяснения Балин. — В последний раз люди видели их в Дейле и Эсгароте.</p><p>— Эльфы считают, что мы покупаем их у людей с востока, а люди — что у эльфов, а мы стараемся поддерживать этот миф.</p><p>— Мерлинова борода. — Вспомнила я свой рассказ в доме мишки. И действительно, ведь парни не спрашивали меня, как выглядят те корабли, они просто представляли свои джонки, просто чуть побольше размером. И порох. У них есть порох!</p><p>Пока я пребывала в шоке от будущих предполагаемых свершений подгорного народа, меня довели, буквально за ручку, до одной из лодок, и я смогла вблизи рассмотреть необычное творение подгорных мастеров.</p><p>Широкий обтекаемый корпус, высокие борта, два рулевых весла. Протянув руку, коснулась лодки. Полированное деревянное дно не было покрыто краской, только пальцы почему-то утверждали обратное.</p><p>— И как они дожили до наших дней? — спросила я у оставшегося со мной Торина.</p><p>— Пропитка. В несколько заходов. При постоянном использовании срок службы кхорров составляет около ста лет. А при хороших условиях ухода они доживают до ста пятидесяти.</p><p>— Но этим больше тысячи!</p><p>— В запечатанном виде это не срок. Тем более, мы берем ни разу не использованный, один из запасных. В нем нет внешних повреждений, значит, внутренние части целы. Это путешествие он должен выдержать. — Уверенно выдал он, а я с сомнением посмотрела на гнома, но свои мысли оставила при себе.</p><p>Тем временем, с джонки снимались и убирались, тены рассыпающие трухой, гнилые веревки и подпорки по всей длине борта.</p><p>— Для нас древесина весьма ценный ресурс, дарованный Матерью, и мы стараемся беречь его, продляя сроки использования. Не все можно сделать из камня или металла. — приоткрыл братишка завесу тайны. — Вот сколько хоббиты используют столы и стулья?</p><p>— Сейчас их меняют, пока не надоедят. — пожала я плечами. — Лет пять максимум. Но есть и любители раритетов. Той мебели уже сотня, другая.</p><p>Торин недовольно фыркнул.</p><p>— Столу моего отца было тысяча тридцать два года когда мы покидали Одинокую гору. Стульям меньше, около четыреста.</p><p>— Так почему вы ломали мебель у эльфов на кострище? — Изогнула я бровь в любопытстве и удивлении.</p><p>— Иногда приходится так поступать чтобы поддержать слухи, — скрестил он руки, — хотя, нас это огорчает не меньше блаженных любителей цветочков.</p><p>— То есть, при посторонних, гномы всегда ведут себя по-хамски?</p><p>— Нас таковыми воспринимают, видят низкорослых варваров. Мы никого не переубеждаем. Тогда меньше любопытных лезет с расспросами и меньше удивляются жестким ответам.</p><p>— То-то я удивлялась в первый вечер нашего знакомства. Ну что, думаю, за обезьяны на пиру, а потом постепенно все превратились в нормальных мужиков. Прибрались даже за собой.</p><p>— Действительно, парни тогда повели себя не лучшим образом в доме у девушки. Но тебя это не особо проняло. Бэль, а сколько раз повторялось это событие?</p><p>Я угрюмо глянула на собеседника.</p><p>— Давай не будет считать.</p><p>— Прости. — виновато улыбнулся братишка. — Все никак в голове не укладывается. Напоминает зуд, постоянно хочется спросить: что было стерто, и сколько раз происходило то или иное событие.</p><p>— Это пройдет, когда у самого накопится стопка воспоминаний.</p><p>— Нет. — отрезал он нахмурившись. — Да, я так меньше волнуюсь. Но всему есть границы. Однажды, мир не сделает шаг назад и ты отправишься в чертоги. Я не хочу видеть бездыханное тело в камне и понимать, что такова была цена моей победы.</p><p>— Кстати о птичках, — пропустила я душещипательную его речь мимо ушей. — Я тут с утра подумала и решила. Если я не могу передать управление легионом тебе, то давай ты сам выберешь, кто достоин стать Ат­та­рашем.</p><p>Торина будто камнем по голове ударили, и он завис, как я некоторое время назад.</p><p>— Ты, — медленно начал братишка, — хочешь, чтобы я выбрал тебе мужа?</p><p>— Да. — Индифферентно подтвердила я свое решение.</p><p>— Немыслимо. Это твое право. — повернулся он ко мне всем корпусом. — Я не могу вырезать твои чувства и выкинуть их прочь.</p><p>— Торин, во мне нет любви, только симпатии и уважение, так что выбирай с умом, кто достоин стать твоим топором, и я приму его также, как и свою судьбу.</p><p>— Бэль. Ты опять идешь на жертвы ради меня.</p><p>— О-о, не беспокойся, — схватив его руку, обвила ее своими, прижавшись щекой к плечу. — Я просто превращу твою жизнь в ад, чем и утешусь.</p><p>— Ад? Ты не в первый раз упоминаешь это место.</p><p>— Довольно веселое место, дорогой братик, особенно для таких чертей, как я.</p><p>Вопрос о чертях прервал удар друг о друга брусьев, шорох и всплеск скатывающейся в воду джонки. Удерживающие тросы почти сразу рвуться, совсем немного гася набранную при спуске скорость лодки. С берега полетели припасенные нами веревки, и вскоре судно было пришвартовано недалеко от места торжественного спуска.</p><p>На удивление наш корабль сразу же не затонул, что было проверено командой прежде чем вещи с берега перекочевали на водный транспорт. Все еще связанного по рукам Калаха оттащили в единственную каюту, оставив под присмотром Оина. Встал вопрос, кто пойдет открывать двери, в итоге отправился Наставник и Звездочка, нянь встал за рулевое весло, ему в помощь подрядился Глоин.</p><p>Джонка медленно поплыла на шум падающей воды.</p><p>Обогнув верфь и грузовую часть порта мы вышли в открытый канал. Посадочными огнями бледно светились водоросли вдоль всего фарватера, указывая дальность нашего пути. Впереди уже виднелся темный тупик, как вдруг тонкая светлая полоса прорезала водную гладь и стала расширяться в высоту, пуская по туннелю солнечных зайчиков и шум ревущего водопада. Трава под водой от первых проблесков внешнего светила мгновенно потухла, превратившись в колышущуюся бурую массу.</p><p>Я задрала голову, чтобы рассмотреть непростую дверь, когда кхорр проходил под ней. Узорчатая плита не только полностью перекрывала вход, но и служила козырьком от падающих струй воды, рассекая водопад на две половинки, нас лишь немного окропило брызгами, да мелким дождиком с дальней ее части, той, что все это время находилось в воде. И едва мы пересекли незримую черту, двери стали опускаться, вновь запечатывая непростой путь. Спустя пять минут водная преграда окончательно скрыла все следы какого-либо вмешательства в творение матушки природы. Джонка оказалась в чаше грота с широким водопадом, а справа, по незаметному снизу серпантину спускались наши товарищи. Их мы подобрали с одного из высоких выступов на выходе из грота, и подгоняемые только течением, медленно плыли по руслу простой реки.</p><p>Скалистые берега реки обнимал мертвый лес, при дневном свете он хоть и казался пугающим, нам же не был более страшен. Водная артерия стала нам неплохим проводником взамен пропавшему магу. Жаль, конечно, даже если я все бы переиграла, не факт, что смогла бы его спасти, не успела бы по времени. Если путь к арене я уже знала, то возню с дверью никак нельзя было обойти. Увы, выбить одним ударом у меня пока не получится.</p><p>— Бэль? — отвлек меня от созерцания природы и мыслей Звездочка, и протянул мою потерянную во время «игры», бандану. — Ты потеряла.</p><p>— О, спасибо. — приняла я свое и, встряхнув, повязала на голову. — А как вы вышли?</p><p>— Запасная дверь из сторожки, для починки основной. — и предугадывая следующий вопрос продолжил. — Дверь односторонняя. Выйти можно — зайти нет, если ее со стороны сторожки не откроют.</p><p>— Однако.</p><p>В голосе моем почти не было эмоций, я все еще пребывала в шоке от увиденного подгорного порта. Видя, что я опять задумалась, парень ретировался, оставляя меня одну на носу лодки.</p><p>До этого, все гномы с которыми мне довелось общаться, люто ненавидели воду, если ее объем превышал бочку, паниковали находясь на борту любого водного транспорта… а не строили их самостоятельно, выдавая за чужую работу. Звездочка же своим появлением напомнил, что умеет плавать, причем весьма умело.</p><p>Наверно, семя этого мира было повреждено, и поэтому его обитатели стали меняться, мало напоминая типичные образы. Хотя и сами создатели могли заложить не совсем стандартные типажи. Возможно, такое изменение к лучшему, добавит новых красок в этот молодой мир.</p><p> </p><p>Скука.</p><p>Плывем третий час, а вид «прекрасного» леса не заканчивается, в нем даже просвета не видно из-за извилистости речного русла. Шок и мысли утекли куда-то далеко, оставив меня одну маяться вынужденным бездельем. Часть ребят завалилась спать, а меня вот сон не брал. Размаренной кошкой я валялась на палубе под солнышком и тупо пялилась вдаль. Ни на что больше сил не хватало. Хотелось жрать. Не есть, а именно жрать, в полном смысле этого слова. Пошли вторые сутки, как я полноценно не ела, зато активно выматывала тонус в ноль. Теперь корю себя за утреннюю тренировку, после которой шкала заполнилась едва ли на треть. И все из-за голода, с его дебаффами.</p><p>Тоска.</p><p>Все мысли сосредоточились на пище насущной. Буквы плыли перед глазами, не желая собираться в слова, а если я умудрялась их сложить и даже прочитать предложение, его смысл все равно ускользал от меня. И я бросила это безнадежное занятие.</p><p>Хандра.</p><p>Я с голодухи уже злобно огрызаюсь на всех, кто осмеливается ко мне подойти. Братец по началу думал, что это я из-за своих не принятых решений в печаль впала. Но когда мой желудок выдал громкий комментарий на сей счет, тут то до гнома дошла истинная причина моего уныния, и он отбыл решать этот весьма важный вопрос. Стоит теперь над ухом, измышляет со своими приближенными стоит ли приставать к берегу и отправляться на охоту.</p><p>Лес с левого берега к этому моменту сменился с мертвого на вполне живую растительность, и вот в нем то могла обитать живность. Только как охотиться когда у нас нет стрел? Силки, ставить? Долго. У нас даже удочки не было, не то что сетей.</p><p>Я взвыла в голос, не хуже варга, переполошив товарищей.</p><p>Виппик. Очередная потеря, как и мой пояс с дыроколом. Хорошо, что брони не лишилась, и сапог. Интересно, почему с меня не сняли украшения…</p><p>Нет, думать тоже нету сил.</p><p>Плюнув на все, вышла из игры, оставив аватару в обычном режиме «путешествия». Там у меня был полный холодильник жратвы и развлечение в виде сериалов. Из задницы мы выбрались, а с остальным ребята разберутся сами, мне ли учить их по реке ходить.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Дрозд сорвался в ветки, едва завидев никогда не виденную им на этой реке лодку, и сделав несколько кругов над головами существ, топчущихся по ее поверхности, определил в них низкорослый народ. Радость переполнила маленькое тельце птички, и он резвее замахал крыльями, стремясь быстрее донести весть другу. Весть, что его подопечные смогли выбраться из хватки камня под теплый свет дня, обрадуют ее друга.</p><p>Птица направилась на север, за гряду, под сень мрачного, больного леса. Дрозд знал, где находится друг. Они все знали. Они всегда чувствовали его, а он их.</p><p> </p><p>Светило теперь грело левый бок птахи, когда она вспорхнула под листву и уселась на плечо старика, защебетав свою несомненно важную, и долгожданную новость, отвлекая друга от кормления нового питомца.</p><p>— О! — Взлетели вверх брови старца вместе с его шапкой. — Они выбрались, молодцы какие. И уже там, куда им нужно было?! Хорошо как. Значит, я им больше не нужен. Спасибо за труд, красавец. Понаблюдай за ними. А я уж найду, чем тебя отблагодарить.</p><p>Дрозд, довольный собой, пропел приятное другу и полетел в обратную дорогу, оставив старика дальше возиться со странным зверем.</p><p>— Ну что, Софочка, — погладил старик по макушке свою новую подругу, протянув ей последний из своих пирожков. — Пошли домой, я тебе коврижек напеку, медовых.</p><p>Белая паучиха под ним затрепетала от предвкушения удовольствия, и быстро задвигала ногами, направляясь туда, где скоро будет ее новый дом. Туда, где всегда будет вкусная еда, и ее друг.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Первым взвыл желудок, а уже потом жалобно заскулила я и открыла глаза. Над головой раскрывала свои бархатные крылья ночь. Я все еще находилась на борту джонки, а джонка была припаркована у берега. Большинство ребят находилось на берегу у потрескивающего костра, часть несла вахту на борту судна. К ним относились донельзя серьезные племянники.</p><p>— Тетушка. — повеселел Кили, на коленях которого меня устроили, и глядя, как я открыла один глаз, дабы оценить обстановку, немедленно известил брата. — Фили, тетушка проснулась.</p><p>— Сейчас. — кивнул тот, поднялся, и без лишних вопросов покинул джонку, направившись к шумному костру.</p><p>— Тетушка, я думал вы страшны в гневе. Но ошибся. — съехидничал Кили. — Оказывается, нет ничего страшнее голодного хоббита.</p><p>— Продолжаешь издеваться, ухо откушу. — проворчала я, не делая попыток подняться с удобной лежки. — Будешь ходить как Двалин, одноухим, и рассказывать всем, что тебя варг так украсил.</p><p>— Я бы с гордостью носил это ранение, но думаю, мое ухо тебе не понравится на вкус.</p><p>— Действительно! Что я буду всякую гадость в рот тащить. Они же у тебя грязные поди.</p><p>Племяш притворно насупился на претензию, подулся секунды две, да и залился смехом вслед за мной. Тяжелые сапоги застучали по мостку. На борт поднялся Фили, и не один, а вместе с братишкой и его замом.</p><p>— К кому-то вернулось хорошее настроение?</p><p>— Ага. — Потянувшись, размяла затекшие конечности, после чего села по-турецки скрестив ноги. — И если отдашь мне то, что принес, возможно я даже не буду ругаться на тебя за медлительность.</p><p>Гном ухмыльнулся и обратился к племянникам.</p><p>— Фили, Кили, идите к костру, поешьте.</p><p>Юноши быстро и без вопросов ретировались, верно истолковав слова дяди. Оставшаяся наша же троица ввалилась в каюту, где уже царил полумрак, что, в принципе, не помешало мне вгрызться в неимоверно вкусный шашлык. И только после уничтожения второго шампура ко мне вернулась ясность рассудка.</p><p>Торин просил повторить рассказ Балину, чтобы не только у него голова болела. Отпираться не стала, выложив в точно такой же подачи, как и до этого. «Высшие силы вручили миссию и послали выполнять, не забыв навестить козырное умение, имеющее свои недостатки.» Вот. Еще пришлось повторить при свидетеле, что я возлагаю на Торина выбор главы легиона.</p><p>Вторая новость ошарашила советника больше, нежели чем первая, и он минут пять откашливался попавшим не в то горло вином. Видимо, принуждать женщин выходить замуж у них не в части, и даже политические браки подгорный народ не заключает. К иному я такую реакцию приписать не могу. Сердце приказало, избранник доказал, что достоин, и вперед, к алтарю, или что у них там.</p><p>Ладно, что я потерпеть не могу? С Р’лаигом как-то ужились же, а он тем еще подарком был, пока не подавился косточкой. Зато какой союз вышел! Самой мирной страной считались, потому как никто не решался нападать на нашу военную машину, и вообще чихать в нашу сторону, вдруг мы за платочком потянемся… Хех.</p><p>Дождавшись тишины, я задала интересующий меня вопрос.</p><p>— Вот только что делать с Калахом? Убивать его пока нельзя, и тащить с собой тоже. Против моей воли он конечно не пойдет, но полезной инициативности от него не дождешься. От дворового пса пользы и то больше.</p><p>— Пока он ведет себя смирно, его жизни ничто не угрожает. Да и с голоду не помрет. А лишние руки нам сейчас не помешают. — Поднявшись, Торин стал топтаться с одного конца каюты в другой. — Завтра с утра мы выйдем в русло Быстротечной и будем поднимемся вверх в Долгое. И задача эта не из легких, когда из команды только четверть, а парус превратился в ветошь.</p><p>Да, в отличие от обработанного дерева и металла, все на этом судне давно изжило себя, став непригодным к использованию. Меня вообще удивляет, как оно не развалилось при спуске на воду и до сих пор способно держаться на воде.</p><p>— В порту Эсгарота мы сможем закупить все необходимое для дальнейшего пути. — продолжал Лид озвучивать дальнейшие планы. — Балин, договорись с Глоином о сказке, и сообщите ее остальным. И не забудьте подготовиться к приходу зимы, здесь она наступает раньше, чем в Синих горах. Бэль, — обратился он ко мне и замялся. — Вот что мне с тобой делать, не подскажешь? Ты же обязательно пойдешь в город и найдешь там себе там проблем.</p><p>— Да я фмотью, ты неплофо меня ифучил.</p><p>— Переодевание в парня тебе не поможет, голос выдает. А обряди тебя в платье, любопытных набежит пол города.</p><p>— Так может…</p><p>— Нет! — резко отрезал Лид, поняв о чем я. — Ищи тебя потом. Посидишь в каюте под присмотром. Ничего с тобой не станется, если не увидишь людского города.</p><p>Я обиженно надулась, продолжая уничтожать мясо с веточек, а слово взял Балин.</p><p>— После падения Дейла, Эсгарот должен был превратится в обычное рыбацкое поселение. Что тебе интересного в рыбе? — Я подняла глаза к потолку и кивнула. Рыба меня мало интересовала. — Я даже не уверен, что там найдется все необходимое нам.</p><p>— От многого можно отказаться или заменить. Главное, не задержаться надолго в этом проклятом феями городишке. — буркнул Торин. — Бэль, так ты умеришь свое любопытство и останешься сидеть в каюте?</p><p>— Только при одном условии.</p><p>— Каком?</p><p>— Я хочу мягкую подстилку. Мне до боли надоело спать на твердых, неровных поверхностях. — Высказала я свое желание. — Хочу немного комфорта.</p><p>— Будет тебе подстилка. — согласился гном и тут же поправил условие. — Но если высунешь за дверь свой любопытный нос, я его выкину за борт.</p><p>— Изверг!</p><p>— Несносная девчонка!</p><p>— Добавки хочу. — невпопад потребовала я, облизывая испачканные жиром пальцы.</p><p>Торин, готовый и дальше ругаться, споткнулся на полуслове, соображая, что от него требуют, и сообразив, хмыкнул, обратившись к внимательно слушающему нас заму.</p><p>— Балин, я оставлю вас ненадолго. Попробуй ее образумить.</p><p>Высказавшись, покинул каюту, оставив нас с советником вдвоем. Балин, подумав немного, пересел со скамьи на второй табурет, что стоял у столика и, взяв мои ладони, стал обтирать пальцы какой-то тряпкой.</p><p>— Бэль, дочка, ты действительно уверена в своем решении? Брак это ведь на всю жизнь, стоит ли делить ее с тем, кто не мил твоему сердцу?</p><p>— Балин, я не думаю, что мой выбор может подходить для столь ответственной должности.</p><p>— Никто станет принуждать тебя к выбору столь скоро. Но многие будут наседать на тебя требуя в возвращения наследия.</p><p>— У людей есть подходящая присказка: стерпится — слюбится. Да и вы не укажете на совсем уж отвратительную личность.</p><p>— Ох, Бель, мнится мне, что ты понимаешь это больше нашего. — он убрал платок, но руки мои так и не отпустил. — Я чувствую себя безбородым мальчишкой перед умудренной жизнью женщиной, хотя арн назад все было наоборот.</p><p>— Это у меня временное состояние. Скоро пройдет.</p><p>— Если было все иначе, я бы заподозрил себя в безумии. Услышать столько невероятных новостей за один вечер. Наверно, меня сейчас и приход Творца не удивит.</p><p>Мы оба прислушались к окружению, ожидая явления вала Ауле. За окном привычно шумела река, текли беседы у огня. Чуда так и не случилось. Зато вернулся Торин с еще одной порцией шашлыка, что для меня был вполне сопоставимо, и мне пришлось им более детально объяснять все, что происходит с миром, и почему оно так происходит. Чтобы в будущем не было проблем с восприятием.</p><p> </p><p>Так вечер сменился ночью.</p><p>Ребята постепенно перекочевали от костра на палубу, завалившись спать. Оставшиеся дозорные Оин и Глоин затушили костер и расположились на корме у рулевых весел, оживленно обсуждая список будущих покупок.</p><p>Ко мне же сон опять не шел, на какой бок я бы не ложилась, а в момент, когда Торин начал ворчаться во сне, меня посетила идея, к выполнению которой я приступила немедленно.</p><p>Скользнув по теням с джонки на берег, прошла по берегу чуть выше по течению. Броня, верхняя одежда были сброшены на камень, торчавший из воды, как и нижнее белье. Свободная от всего, погрузилась в темные воды реки, растворяясь в ночи. Несколько кругов вдоль берега принесли чувство удовлетворенности, и промыв волосы, села ближе к вещам, очищая кожу от остатков грязи, мысленно благодаря Оина за столь маленькую радость, как мыльный порошок.</p><p>Прервав свое занятие, я погрузилась обратно в воду едва почувствовала приближение разумного. Вслед за осыпающимся песком на берег вышел Звездочка.</p><p>— Уф. Наконец-то нашел. Как водичка?</p><p>— Да ничего так. Немного прохладная, зато освежает. — Набрав в ладошку горсть жидкости, вылила ее обратно в реку.</p><p>— Отлично! — Довольно хекнул парень, начав раздеваться, и первой в сторону полетела рубаха. — Хороша ночь. Звезды мерцают, а луны не видать.</p><p>— Кстати о звездах. Ты чего творишь? — уставилась я на бесплатный мужской стриптиз.</p><p>— Искупаться решил. — радостно сообщил он мне нагнувшись, снимая второй сапог.</p><p>— Почему здесь? Тебе реки мало?</p><p>— Как тогда я буду за тобой присматривать? Вдруг волки появятся. — Предположил он, стянув штаны вместе с портками.</p><p>— Ну, волков я не вижу, а вот один хитрый лис уже появился во всей своей красе.</p><p>— Ты так считаешь? Я стараюсь нарастить бока, но с моей неспокойной жизнью они вечно пропадают. — Горестно посетовал он, потерев те самые, отсутствующие бока, плавно переходящие в небольшое пивное брюшко, и разбежавшись, сиганул в воду, даже не озаботившись, есть ли под водной гладью опасные преграды.</p><p>Как ни странно, головой этот идиот ни только не ударился, но и умудрился проплыть под водой большее расстояние, чем я предполагала. Всплывшая копна спутанных водорослей фыркнула, отплевываясь от попавшей нос воды и поплыла в мою сторону. Нырнув еще раз, он оказался совсем рядом, откидывая назад мокрые волосы.</p><p>— Открытое небо, бегущая вода. Можно ли считать нашу прогулку романтичной?</p><p>— Ну, я вообще-то помыться пришла, а не на свидание.</p><p>— Могу потереть спинку? — Предложил он, стал искать мочалку.</p><p>— Нет, не стоит, Нори. Я лучше пойду. — развернулась, намереваясь забрать одежду, но меня остановили, обхватив за талию.</p><p>— Бэль, — заговорил уже без веселья в голосе Звездочка, обжигая дыханием плечо, а своим телом спину, — мы вроде договорились, что ты будешь называть меня совсем другим именем.</p><p>— Когда я это говорила, я не знала того, что знаю сейчас.</p><p>Дернувшить, заставила чужие руки змеей обвить талию плотнее, не желая отпускать свою жертву. На меня накатила паника. Нори во всей красе увидел спину, где новой кожей сиял узор от Потапыча. Моя дурная голова совсем про него забыла, оставив только цель о поиске и маленький секрет был раскрыт, а отвертеться мне вряд ли удастся.</p><p>Секундой позже стало ясно, что мужчину сейчас интересовало совсем другое, нежели необычные украшения на спине голой женщины в его объятиях. Вместо слов он коснулся губами печати, пройдясь по линии узора вверх до шеи кончиком языка, заговорил снова.</p><p>— Увиденное в тейге выбило тебя из колеи, а прощание совсем не помогло.</p><p>— Я не об этом. — Зло рыкнув, попытавшись разомкнуть кольцо рук.</p><p>— Позволь мне помочь тебе сбросить напряжение. — Одна его рука скользнула с живота, ниже, запутавшись пальцами в квадрате кудрявых волос. Тело, предательски отозвалось на ласки этого гада. — Я чувствую, что тебе это нужно.</p><p>— Нори! — Вызвала уже к его разуму, хотя свой я уже теряла. — А если нас кто-то увидит?</p><p>— Ну, это вряд ли, с твоими-то талантами. — хмыкнул лис, легонько укусив за загривок, вызывая сонм мурашек.</p><p>— Дурак. — выдохнула я последнюю претензию, сдавшись сладостным ощущениям.</p><p>— О! Я буду самым счастливым дураком, если смогу угодить тебе, моя суккуба. — мурлыкнул он, проведя кончиком носа по ободу уха.</p><p>Оказывается, лис умело мог обращаться не только с замками и кинжалами, в чем он прекрасно меня убедил. Напряжение неудачного дня скатилось вместе с каплями пота и воды, так, что я едва дошла до лодки, и бросив в ногах свою бронь с сапогами, уснула между племянниками, которые тут же сложили на меня свои конечности. Но мне уже было все равно, мозг уже уплывал в забытье.</p><p>Проснулась, правда, в гордом одиночестве, зато заботливо укрытая плащом и с какой-то скруткой под ухом вместо подушки.</p><p>Мы плыли, уповая на силу и крепость вёсел.</p><p>Вёсел?</p><p>Я протерла глаза. Картинка — гномы на веслах, никуда не исчезла. Шестерка гребцов равномерно распределилась по длине борта и под ритм исполняемой ими песни активно налегала на весла, этакие низкорослые викинги. Завораживающая картинка.</p><p>Немного понаблюдав за гребцами, хмыкнув, повернулась на спину, взявшись за чтение, все равно на борту иных дел для меня нету, так что лучше и вовсе не мешать ребятам, а когда настанет время, Лид меня сам утащит в каюту.</p><p>Река текла, мы плыли против течения, и все было хорошо, пока правом берегу не показалась облачко черного дыма. Ребята аж ощетинились, заметив неправильного цвета тучку.</p><p>— Торин? — Вопросил зам у начальника команду к действиям. Лид отвечать не торопился, хмуро разглядывая медленно растворяющийся предвестник опасности.</p><p>Его можно понять, подставлять лишний раз своих командиру не с руки, а тут непонятные разборки местных друг с другом, в которые влезать может оказаться себе дороже. Это для меня понятна ситуация, простая и древняя до безобразности: спасти жителей — получить репутацию и плюшки.</p><p>Но наш командир решил иначе.</p><p>— Уходим к другому берегу. Нам нет дела до проблем эльфийских прихвостней. Пускай их защищают те, перед кем они прогнули спины.</p><p>Ребята налегли на весла выполняя приказ.</p><p>Мы уже были почти на середине реки, когда из-за холма появилась та самая деревенька, которую осаждала ватага кочевников. Вот тут Торин отчетливо заскрипел зубами.</p><p>— К берегу! — Рявкнул он, спускаясь на палубу. — Там наши.</p><p>Дважды ребятам повторять не пришлось, их слова Лида будто допингом напоили, и джонка уткнулась носом в обрывистый берег раза в два быстрее, чем когда мы меняли путь. Я едва успела затянуть последний ремень на своей броне, а ребята уже частично высыпали на берег, вооружившись тем что было: трофейным оружием и добытыми из трюма деревянными щитами.</p><p>Когда я была готова уже спрыгнуть на берег, меня за локоть перехватил Лид.</p><p>— Бэль, может ты останешься на кхорре? — Я, к его удивлению, ответила красноречивым молчанием, подкрепленным многозначительным взглядом, и гном сдался, нехотя отпустив мою руку. — Будь осторожнее, сестра. Не стоит сильно полагаться на свой дар.</p><p>Оскалившись, соскочила с борта, мгновенно уйдя под прикрытие серых теней. За спиной возмутился наставник, но братишка заступился за меня.</p><p>— Успокойся Двалин, она знает, что делает.</p><p>Следующие слова утонули в шуме сражения, стоило мне только подняться на пригорок.</p><p>Частокол стены не помог деревенским защититься от огненных стрел всадников. Бравые воины не стали штурмовать ворота, дождались, когда жители сами их откроют, желая избежать смерти в огне. И, судя по тому, как кочевники не стремились убивать людей, мы застали рейдерский набег степняков за новым товаром. Деревенские мужики, конечно, пытались отбиться, но степняки, не считая пеших за противников, просто играли с ними, тыкая копьями. Мелькнуло несколько кряжистых фигур. Один отмахивался толстым дрыном, второй, постарше, молотом, успешно защищаясь деревянной крышкой вместо щита.</p><p>Что ж, ребятки, поиграем.</p><p>Как там было? Кто к нам с чем...</p><p>Я огляделась в поисках того, чем они тут плюются в дома мирных жителей, и наткнулась на приготовленную к отправке кучку живого товара. Как всегда, женщины ценились больше мужиков. Охраняла это добро, постаринке, молодежь, что вышла в рейд впервые, дабы набраться опыта у старших, привыкнув к схеме работы. Да пара старожил почетного возраста, чтобы молодежь не буянила почем зря и не портила товар.</p><p>Пока мои ребята отвлекли на себя часть всадников, я понеслась в сторону пешей немногочисленной охраны товара, устроив кровавую резню мелким разбойникам. Один за одним они выкрикивали, не понимая откуда в их теле появлялась смертоносный металл, и бестолку махали бесполезными мечами, ища противника там, где меня уже не было. Кто-то со страху запрыгнул на своих коней, дав дёру от зловещего места.</p><p>Накинув на себя трофейный колчан, пустила несколько стрел в след дезертирам. Стрелы были неудобные, гораздо длиннее моей руки, и мне пришлось напрячься, придавая им максимальное ускорение. Один принял подарок в спину, но он, завалившись вперед, так и не упал с животного, а у второго задело по касательной его коня и зверюга с диким ржанием понеслась вперед, не разбирая дороги. Плохо, конечно, оставлять противника в тылу, но догонять этих двоих не было времени.</p><p>Мое внимание перекинулось в сторону села.</p><p>Степняки метались, обескураженные внезапным появлением на их развлечении отряда гномов, вооруженных отнюдь не вилами, а затем криками и последующей странной гибелью товарищей в тылу. Их лидер попытался привести отряд к подчинению, это частично ему даже удалось, окружив «черепаху», в которую собрались Торин и ко. Некоторые же кочевники решили, что и одна рабыня лучше, чем непонятная смерть и, перекинув добытый товар через луку седла, рысью направились вслед за сбежавшими ранее.</p><p>Тут уж я ничего поделать не могла, сил пустить неудобные стрелы на такое расстояние у меня не выйдет, как ни старайся. Зато я могла помочь своим выйти из глухой защиты. Схватив одну из оставшихся лошадей, забралась ей в седло. Рост не позволил мне воспользоваться стременами, но, на мою удачу, эти степняки пользовались специфическими седлами, позволяющими стрелять, даже не опираясь на них.</p><p>Взбешённую лошадь кочевники не восприняли как угрозу. А зря. Тот самый крикливый командир захрипел от подарочка, вырвавшегося у него из горла, и даже тогда они не поняли, откуда исходит угроза, начав ссору между собой. Ожидаемо, стрела-то была ихняя*. Вскрикивающие другие всадники посеяли смуту среди братии степняков, вынуждая их разбиться на кучки, опасаясь удара в спину. Да и «черепаха» не забывала покусывать как разбойников, так и их коней. Разбираться и щадить кого-то было некогда.</p><p>Настал момент, когда страх внезапной смерти пересилил жажду наживы, и остатки от ватаги степняков позорно сбежали, оставив своих раненых и часть лошадей. О живом товаре никто из них даже не задумался.</p><p>Все, бой окончен, квест выполнен. Осталось собрать награды.</p><p>Я, сняв кольцо, подъехала к Лиду и, упав на холку своей лошадки, чем напугала окружающих, жалобно протянула:</p><p>— Братик, я есть хочу.</p><p>— Уф, — облегченно выдохнул он, поняв что я не пытаюсь помереть прямо сейчас, — Бэль, ты меня убьешь.</p><p>— Угу, а потом воскрешу и еще раз убью. — Выпрямилась я, сев в седле ровно. — Но это все лирика, кода жрать будем? Я голодная, как стая варгов.</p><p>— Мне иногда кажется, что ты ешь больше Бомбура. Жаль, что на фигуре это незаметно. — мазнул он по мне взглядом.</p><p>— Я — растущий организм. Ладно, могу и потерпеть немного. — махнув рукой, направила свою чалую к связанным пленникам, собрать некоторые оставшиеся трофеи.</p><p>Люди пребывали все еще в шоке, не понимая, что по сути были снова свободны. Кто-то уже отошел, и пытался самостоятельно освободиться, используя брошенное оружие мертвецов.</p><p>Приближение всадника их испугало. Замерев, будто кролики перед прыжком, они сразу расслабились увидев вместо степняка ребенка в броне. Спешившись, быстро прошлась по путам нескольких на вид адекватных деревенских, а они, в свою очередь, стали освобождать остальных. Люди же, освободившись, бегом бежали в сторону своего горящего поселения, оставляя меня за святым действом — сбором лута.</p><p>Два мешка добра с восьмерых убитых, неплохо. Собрала почти все, если будем притворяться торговцами, как я слышала, нам же надо что-то продавать. В крайнем случае, сбагрю тем же деревенским в обмен на продовольствие. Из восьми лошадей осталось только три, включая мою, другие сорвались с привязи, сбежали неизвестно куда. Завязав их в цепочку, прикрепила к чалой мешки, направились к деревне, где всем миром ее пытались спасти от пламени пожара.</p><p>Пожар тушили, выстроившись в цепочку, залили огонь речной водой, пользуясь всем, в чем можно перемещать спасительную жидкость. Был замечен даже кувшин с ручками.</p><p>Моя персона в этом действии участия не принимала. Вальяжно развалившись на чистой травке, лениво наблюдала за спасателями со стороны. У меня не было сил ни физических, ни моральных вписываться к очередным неписям в дружбу. Торин решил им помочь, вот пускай и помогает в поте лица.</p><p>Но долго мне бездельничать не дали.</p><p>Едва завершилась одна суета, как началась другая. Ремонт поврежденной жилплощади и чествование дорогих спасителей. Ко мне подлетели горошины, потащив меня к центру деревеньки, туда, где располагались несколько высоких каменных домов, крытых черепицей, тесно прижимающихся друг другу, создавая ощущение одного большого особняка. Остальные постройки были деревянными, и сверкали тлеющими головнями сгоревших крыш. К самому крупному строению направлялись трое: Торин, Балин и тот гном, что отмахивался молотом. Нагнали мы их посредине оживленного монолога местного жителя.</p><p>—…каждые лет двадцать приходится повторять, но нет, зачем старика слушать. Мы молодые и лучше знаем, как нынче жить надо. Вот теперь будут рыдать над сгоревшим хозяйством, а потом опять в мои двери стучаться, и начнется эта история заново.</p><p>— Так чего ты, уважаемый, давно не вернулся в Железные холмы?</p><p>— Как я, правитель своих детей оставлю, у меня тут уж вторые правнуки пошли. С четвертинки на половинку, но все же родная кровь.</p><p>— Родная кровь. — задумчиво повторил Торин, взглянув на нас троих.</p><p>Юноши быстро ретировались, кажется, эта болтовня их совершенно не интересовала, и разбирать пожарище для них было более увлекательным занятием. Мою же персону Лид будто не заметил, предоставив Балину роль опекуна.</p><p> Мы шли за хозяином в дом, пока он продолжал изливать душу.</p><p>— Моя-то родня вся в Одинокой осталась, когда эта ящерица-переросток прилетела, а в холмы подался с частью знакомых, коих теперь уже не осталось. Всех забрала Война Мести.</p><p>— И ты решил больше не возвращаться к сородичам? — искренне поинтересовался Лид у хозяина.</p><p>— Почему же, хотел вернутся, вот только сил не хватило. От ран я совсем плох был, полез в речку мыться и чуть не утоп, потеряв сознание. Садитесь, — указал он на большой широкий стол с подстать ему лавками. Сам хозяин опустился в массивное резное кресло, стоящее во главе стола. — Нечего на пустой желудок языком чесать. Мы как раз обедать собрались, как эти степные перекатыши явились.</p><p>— Я вижу, твой дом выдержал бы пожар, так чего ты в драку то полез?</p><p>— Младший мой внук, дурак ленивый! Женился недавно и отдельно от семьи жить захотел. Деда слушать не стал, сладил себе кострище вместо дома, а как огонь крыши лизать стал, его девка умом тронулась, и за ворота. Внук за ней, остановить. Там их обоих и поймали. — тяжело выдохнул отец семейства, откинувшись на спинку своего кресла. — Тут уж сын мой не выдержал, схватил что под руку пришлось, пошел спасать дитя свое неразумное, а я к нему на поддержку, оставив старшего за домом присматривать. Хорошо, что Творец направил вас к нам на подмогу, не сдюжили б с такой оравой, и пришлось бы последние годы спину гнуть под плёткой в восточных землях. — закончил хозяин историю и заорал во всю глотку, переходя с родного языка на общий. — Хана, Инга, нечего пугливыми курицами на кухне прятаться да уши греть! Накрывайте на стол! Перед гостями стыдно.</p><p>В соседнем помещении что-то брякнуло, и из дверей, по очереди выпорхнули две девушки лет двадцати на вид, с горшками накрытыми полотенцами.</p><p>— Вот помру, сразу по миру пойдете. Надеюсь, удосужитесь хоть в камень меня уложить, выполнить последнюю волю отца, прежде чем раздирать на части хозяйство.</p><p>— Ну что вы опять заладили: помру — помру. — заворчала старшая из девиц.</p><p>— Молчи, женщина. — хлопнул хозяин ладонью по столу. — Я знаю, когда чертоги откроют для меня свои двери, и то, что ваше поколение только того и ждет. — Девица, входя фыркнула, подтверждая сказанные хозяином слова. — Людское племя. Совсем прародителя не уважают, как и его труд. — Перешёл обратно на родной он, не давая чужим ушам соблазну услышать то, что для них не положено.</p><p>Пока мы ели, Огги, так звали почетного отца этого семейства, поведал историю своей жизни, часть которой он провел на берегу Быстротечной.</p><p>Нашла его тогда, в полубреду местная знахарка, оттащила к себе и выходила. Мужа у нее не было, вот он ей помогать стал по хозяйству, в оплату своего долга. Со временем и слюбились, детей растить стали. Поначалу лес с остальными деревенскими валил, и в Эсгарот сплавлял, так накопил средств на кузню, а потом и на дом. Там, в подполье, они впервые спрятались от набега степняков, укрыв с собой несколько семей, живших неподалеку. Тогда он стал старостой, взамен погибшего главы. Деревня под его руководством разрослась, жизнь продолжалась.</p><p>Пришло время, он простился с женой, найдя радость жить дальше в детях и внуках. Случались набеги, но не столь опасные, как нынче. В этот раз степняки подготовились лучше, желая, во чтобы то не стало, увести с собой как можно больше живого товара.</p><p>Плавно перешли на новости, бродящие в округе, которые совершенно не лучшим образом оборачивалось для нас.</p><p>Люди, имея короткую жизнь и такую же короткую память, потихоньку стали делать вылазки к руинам города Дейла, и те, кто оттуда возвращался, в раз становились зажиточными, принося кроме новой порции слухов, еще драгоценности или иные ценности. Мародеры в последние годы стали поглядывать и на Одинокую гору, представляя кучи сокровищ, погребенных в туннелях и залах подгорного города. Так что, лучше не заикаться в порту про нашу истинную цель путешествия, иначе добровольцев набьется полную джонку, замучаемся потом от них отбиваться, когда они обернуться против нас, желая поживиться.</p><p>Да и в самом городе на воде, нас ждали с распростертыми объятиями, чтобы обобрать до нитки, оставив без гроша в кармане. Завышенные цены, разнообразные налоги выжимают из населения последние гроши. Из-за невыгодности торговли перестали появляться на ярмарках гномы из Железных холмов, что сделало бы наше появление в порту весьма необычным событием.</p><p>Это, и еще некоторые мелочи, заставляли Торина хмурится больше обычного.</p><p>— Уважаемый Огги, я понимаю, что сейчас не лучший момент, но не не могли бы вы нам помочь некоторыми вещами и провизией?</p><p>— Как могу я оказать в помощи своему правителю? Всем, чем смогу, помогу. Я, в отличии от этих дураков все храню по нашим традициям, не полагаясь на строптивую погоду или другие мелкие неприятности.</p><p>— В долгу не останемся. Все, что мы возьмем, заменим полновесным золотом. Думаю, с ним у вам проблем с восстановлением поселения не будет, даже учитывая людскую жадность. Мой советник Балин поможет снарядить лодку.</p><p>— Мои кладовые в вашем распоряжении, берите все, что посчитаете нужным, правитель. Золотом я заполню их заново еще до первых холодов.</p><p>— Если на то пошло, уважаемый Огги, нам нужны сильные руки и крепкие спины. Гребцов хватает, но лишь на одну смену.</p><p>— Прости, правитель, тут я тебе откажу. Не отпущу своих в Железные холмы. Слишком далеко это, да и опасно возвращение будет.</p><p>— Мы туда и не направляемся.</p><p>— А разве вы не к правителю Даину идете?</p><p>— Нет, уважаемый. Наша цель — дом. — Хозяина будто его же собственным молотом ударили, а Торин тем не менее продолжал. — По руслу Строптивой с нашими силами не подняться до отрогов. Там мы сойдем на берег, твои же сыновья спокойно поплывут обратно домой на кхорре, нам он будет уже ни к чему.</p><p>— Правитель. — выдохнул ошарашенный новостями старый гном. — Как же это? Змей же проклятый, не сдох ведь, гора до сих пор иногда чадит смрадным дымом.</p><p>— Значит, скоро перестанет. — Уверенно заявил Торин. — Мы не идем на слепую удачу, нас поддерживает сам Творец.</p><p>Уверенность Торина в своих силах подбодрила старого гнома.</p><p>— Мне всегда было интересно: поддается ли шкура этой твари обработке. Ладно, нечего попусту точило переводить, — повеселел хозяин, и резко поднялся, мазнув по мне взглядом, обратился к заму. — Идемте к кладовым, мастер Балин.</p><p>Оставив нас с братцем вдвоем, Огги и Балин вышли из комнаты, заведя речь на тему необходимых вещей, и едва они скрылись за дверьми, Торин соизволил обратиться ко мне.</p><p>— Наелась?</p><p>— Скорее уж объелась. — Ответила я, вяло ковыряясь в остатках каши, и потерев глаза, отставила тарелку. — Спать теперь хочу.</p><p>Покачав головой, Лид поднялся, направившись к двери на выход.</p><p>— Тогда идем. Тут и без нас справятся.</p><p>— Братец, а ты не боишься, что эти степняки вернуться, когда очухаются?</p><p>— Нет, по большей части они трусливы, им, как и гоблинам, требуется численное превосходство, чтобы почувствовать себя увереннее, чувствовать что сила на их стороне. Да и суеверны они не мало. Будут теперь лет десять обходить эти места третьей дорогой, боясь злых духов, явившихся вместе с гномами. — Похвалил меня братишка, погладив по голове и взглянул на мое приобретение. — Трофеи с поля боя?</p><p>— Угу, — подтвердила я, отвязывая чалую от столбика. — Собрала, что осталось, авось пригодиться. В мешках тряпки, броня, оружие и всякая мелочь.</p><p>— Неплохие животные, — погладил Торин чалую по морде. — Но не подходят для перевозки грузов, да еще и по горным тропам. Придется оставить тут. Селянам они пригодятся больше, чем нам.</p><p>— Хорошо. Только ты их сам подаришь. — согласилась я, переведя кобылу под уздцы.</p><p>Мы побрели в сторону выхода из деревни, не замечая общей суеты вокруг. Нас удостаивали косыми взглядами, но никто не решался подходить. Своих мы встретили возле ворот, которые они пытались починить. Торин быстро переговорил с наставником, и мы побрели дальше.</p><p>— Ты сегодня на удивление разговорчива. Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Ничего. Скучно мне.</p><p>— Вот теперь я начинаю волноваться.</p><p>— Не обращай внимания. Посплю, и все пройдет, если ты не против, конечно.</p><p>— Время, когда ты спишь, пожалуй, это самые спокойные моменты путешествия.</p><p>Дружно посмеялись над удачной шуткой, потом братишка забрал у меня уздечку и пожелал спокойных снов, оставшись обсуждать судьбу животных и вещей с поднявшимся на пригорок Ори, а я, добравшись, наконец, до своей лежки, покинула игру.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Скука и Игры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Это я удачно зашла!» — пролетела мысль, едва мою тушку начали теребить в попытках добудиться, а ведь я намеревалась полежать подольше и прочитать хотя бы пару глав неоконченных сказаний, но видимо, у них карма такая — быть незавершенными во всем. Все равно книжки от меня не убегут, а вот общение с командиром поважнее сейчас будет.</p><p>— Проснулась я, проснулась, прекращай трясти. — отмахнулась я от назойливой руки гнома. Потирая глаза, приняла вертикальное положение, но с лежанки пока вставать не стала.</p><p>— Всегда бы так, — проворчал гном поднимаясь. — На удивление крепкий у тебя сон, не добудишься порой. Что тишина полная, что молотом по наковальне бей, тебе все едино.</p><p>— Допустим, как раз тишина меня бы и разбудила. Это как с детьми: если тихо, значит что-то натворили. — выразительно посмотрела на Лида, тот облокотился на борт глянул на воду.</p><p>— Хочу тебя предупредить. Мы останемся у мастера Огги в гостях, пока не починим ворота. Сама слышала разговор, объяснять думаю не зачем. — я кивнула, подтверждая его слова. Деревенским нужна была хоть какая-то защита на время отсутствия большей части защитников. — День-два, думаю, не больше. Твоего легионера в дом вести нельзя, так что останется на борту кхорра, под присмотром, только измени последний приказ, иначе Ори придется снова оставаться рядом с ним. Парень и так раздосадован, что пропустил бой.</p><p>— Калах все еще защищает Ори? — удивленно уставилась на Лида.</p><p>— Если это был приказ, то да. — как маленькой объяснил мне Торин. — Хоть тяжело это признавать, корни отверженных уходят глубоко к праотцам что жили на востоке, и легионер будет подчиняться своему командиру. — Гном на некоторое время замолк о чем-то раздумывая глядя на воду, а я подумала над правкой приказа. — Бэль, дашь мне на некоторое время свои кинжалы? Кажется, я нашел подходящий материал для их завершения.</p><p>— Тебе прямо сейчас они нужны?</p><p>— Нет. Ближе к вечеру. Когда устроимся в комнате. Я не хочу, чтобы ты их показывала местным жителям. Пользуйся пока мечом, он хоть и эльфийский, но вопросов меньше вызовет. Ну и будь поближе к племянникам.</p><p>— Братец, не боишся, что мы тут всю деревню на уши поставим со скуки?</p><p>Торин искоса глянул и ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Иногда благоразумие в тебе все-таки просыпается.</p><p>— Это не благоразумие, банальная лень. — Я поднялась с лежки, начала разминку для полного контроля. — Сейчас я не хочу заводить дружбу с этими людьми. Мы приплыли, и поплывем дальше, а они останутся. Так что, чем меньше я буду мелькать, тем меньше останется памяти обо мне. И не стоит напрягать мальчиков. Эти дни я могу провести на своей кровати и никому не мешать. Твой план лишь слегка поменял место действия…</p><p>— Вот теперь я беспокоюсь, но постараюсь довериться. Кстати, оружие, что ты собрала, нам пригодится, доспехи я отдал местным воинам, а коней пристроил мастеру Огги, он заместо них предложил пару крепких пони. Жаль конечно, но как ты, рассекать на лошади ребята не будут.</p><p>— Вот только не надо мне говорить, что они высоты боятся!</p><p>— Нет, конечно. Просто, не каждая лошадь выдержит взрослого гнома. Ладно, провожу тебя до нашей комнаты и делом займусь.</p><p>Собрали мою лежку, зашли в каюту к дрыхнущему Калаху и угрюмому Ори, что-то чертящему у себя в блокнотике. Разбудив легионера, переадресовала управление на поступление приказов от Торина, чем удивила обе конфликтующие стороны. Калах артачится не стал и согласился с такой иерархией. Оставив Ори ждать сменщика, направились в деревню.</p><p>От старых поврежденных ворот не осталось и следа, как и части стены, а рядом уже валялся материал для новых створ, вокруг суетилась толпа рабочих. Назревала ссора, ребята, как всегда в духе подгорного народа, подошли со всей основательностью, а люди хотели поставить хоть что-то по-быстрому. В конфликт ввинтился мужик, что махал оглоблей, крепким словом и жестами объяснив выгодность помощи, пусть и займет работа немного больше времени. И пока он оратововал, мы просочились внутрь огороженной территории.</p><p>Я постаралась отрешиться от происходящего, пока мы шли по деревне. Лишние заботы, как и репутационные квесты, мне были ни к чему. Оживилась, только когда вошли в тот дом, что был посещен нами ранее. Основательное строение приковало к себе мое внимание еще в первый раз, и теперь можно было на законных основаниях осмотреть его. У лестницы нас встретила Марфа, нынешняя хозяйка дома, жена старшего сына. Худоватая женщина преклонных лет, но все еще сохранявшая живость ума. Поблагодарив за помощь, проводила нас к нашей комнате, там же оказались и две другие, для остальной части нашей компании. Как выяснилось, комната пустовала недолго, и совсем недавно в ней жила та самая молодая пара, из-за которой случилась вся эта суматоха. Торин остался пообщаться с хозяйкой, а я, осмотрев весьма скромную обстановку комнаты, завалилась на единственную кровать, что пряталась от любопытных глаз в нише за простенькой шторкой.</p><p>— Ну вот тебе и удобства. — с ехидством заявил братишка, найдя меня читающей тонкую книжицу найденную на столе. — Я помогу парням с воротами, тогда дело быстрее пойдет. Двалин хороший воин, но плохой переговорщик. — Скинув свою куртку на стул, гном подобрал волосы шнурком и обернулся ко мне. — Ты действительно будешь сидеть тут, может я отправлю к тебе племянников?</p><p>— Не надо. — покосилась я на него, оторвавшись от книги. — Чем больше у вас рабочих рук, тем быстрее вы закончите, и тем быстрее мы продолжим путь. Единственное, что меня тут может заинтересовать — это кровать, кухня и ванная, если она тут есть.</p><p>— Ванная на первом этаже, в конце коридора. — Проинформировал меня Торин, закатывая рукава у рубахи. — Постарайся надолго не задерживаться там. Тут она общая, а не личная.</p><p>— Учту. — кивнула я, вновь открывая книгу.</p><p>Приведя себя в рабочее состояние, Торин прошествовал ко мне, взлохматил волосы, попросил вести себя тихо настолько, насколько это возможно, да потопал на выход. И едва его шаги стихли, я поднялась с кровати и ушла в скрытность.</p><p>Началась приятная часть — экскурсия по дому.</p><p>Староста жил богато. Двухэтажное строение имело высокие потолки, просторные комнаты, широкие коридоры, на полу лежала узорчатая плитка перекрываемыя пестрыми ковриками. Крепкая мебель, украшенная резным орнаментом, не менее расписная посуда в ней. Даже на окнах висели ажурные занавески и шторы, что было редкостью для такого селения. И я понимала причину расстройства почтенного мастера. Раздерут на части все эти богатства мелочные люди, едва хозяин отпустит слабеющую руку, и не станет его трудов, такого же полноправного детища, что и сами потомки.</p><p>В подвале, больше смахивающем на бомбоубежище, нашлись Балин и Огги, активно обсуждающие доступные ресурсы. На кухне стайка молодых девиц обсуждали произошедшее, делясь впечатлениями о увиденном бое и прибывших гномах. Марфа же присматривала за юными внуками. Все остальные взрослые находились на улице, помогая разгребать навалившиеся проблемы.</p><p>Последним пунктом изучения стала ванная. Зайдя в дверь, нашла кусочек цивилизации, баня и бассейн в одном флаконе, по левую руку находилась купальня, по правую — парная. К моему огорчению, вода в купальне отсутствовала, и мне пришлось вернуться обратно в комнату, заполнив скуку чтением.</p><p> </p><p>Строчки сменялись строчками, страницы шли за страницами, приближая вечерние сумерки. Воротившись, Торин сильно удивился, найдя меня именно там, где и оставил несколько часов назад. Чего мне стоило держать в это момент невозмутимую маску спокойствия, дабы в полной мере насладиться его реакцией. С его приходом дом наполнился голосами и шумом, даже большим, что создавали ребята во время вечеринки, значит, вернулось и семейство старосты.</p><p>— Я ожидал тебя увидеть где угодно, но не на прежнем месте.</p><p>— Просто тут не так много интересного. Дом я обошла за пол четверть арна, а ванна оказалась без воды. Так что ничего другого мне не оставалось, как прислушаться к твоей просьбе и остаться в комнате. — Перевернувшись на живот, прислушалась к голосам доносившийся с низу. — Братишка, что-то мне не охота спускаться ко всей этой толпе, может поедим тут а?</p><p> — Тебе не обязательно, а вот я должен присутствовать. — Забрав из куртки пару вещичек, двинулся к выходу. — Отправлю к тебе кого-нибудь с ужином. Не засни только раньше времени, иначе останешься голодной.</p><p>— Эй! — возмутилась я, но дверь за спиной гнома уже захлопнулась. — Вот же зараза бородатая. — пробурчала, возвращаясь в прежнюю позу и к тексту.</p><p>Так куда-то ухнул еще час, пока желудок не стал настойчиво требовать пищи. Пришлось прислушаться к требованию организма и подниматься с прогретой кровати, смачно выругавшись на одного лохматого изверга и его дырявую голову. По пути к выходу ухо уловило разговор двух девиц, страстно обсуждающих меня любимую.</p><p>Подкравшись поближе к двери, преобразовалась в один большой слуховой аппарат. Любопытство взыграло с непомерной силой.</p><p>— Парень это! — настаивала одна, стараясь не повышать голоса, чтобы никто кроме оппонентки не услышал ее.</p><p>— Девка. — шипела так же тихо другая.</p><p>— Да с чего ты взяла? Парень это! Просто молодой совсем, вот и нету ни усов, ни щетины. Сама же видела, что у них в отряде еще моложавые есть. Да и где ты видела, чтобы девушки с их братией ходили? В броне да с оружием, и так лихо могли им махать.</p><p>— Дура ты длинноволосая, девка это, только одета, как парень. Слишком уж плавная у нее походка, будто по льду скользит, а не ногами по земле идет.</p><p>— Вот только ноги эти волосатые, что у мужчины грудь. — отметила первая. — Сестрица, ты уже совсем забыла, как эльфы выглядят? У них-то парни все холеные, что молодая девица на выданье. И где ты видела такой цвет волос и глаза? Если вспомнить историю нашего деда… Может быть, тут похожая приключилась. — задумчиво протянул первый голос, уже представляя себе новую волшебную сказку.</p><p>— Глупость несусветную ты сейчас ляпнула, сестрица. Не будут эльфы с гномами шашни водить, да и мелкий он какой-то, для эльфа. То есть, она. — с сомнением в моем происхождении и чуть брезгливо сказала вторая.</p><p>— Терька вон, тоже ростом не вышел, зато всем мужикам, кроме батьки, бока намять готов, что руками, что дубиной. Бревна на плечах таскает поперек себя шире. Может ты его тоже девкой назовешь?</p><p>Молчание оппонентки затянулось, и я посчитала это наилучшим моментом появления.</p><p>«Что ж, сыграем предложенный сценарий.» — мысленно улыбнулась я внезапной забаве. Резко распахнув дверь, испугала обеих девиц, заставив их вздрогнуть от неожиданности, и едва не уронить на пол принесенный мне ужин. Лениво облокотившись о косяк, прошлась по девицам оценивающим взглядом художника, заставив их поежится.</p><p>Девушки были очень молоды, не отличались особой красотой, но и уродиными их назвать было нельзя, с довольно симпатичными мордашками. Одна с черными, как ночь волосами, заплетенными в длинную толстую косу, перекинутую через плечо, и с такими же темными глазами. Вторая с каштановыми кудряшками, выбившимися из затейливой прически, опасливо взирала на меня серыми глазами в ореоле густых ресниц. Обе одеты были просто, но практично, и единственными украшениями у них были яркие ленты, красная и синяя.</p><p>— З… Здравствуйте. — робко начала та, что держала поднос с тарелками. Судя по голосу, именно та самая, что ратовала за мое мужское начало. — Дед сказал принести… — замялась она, спрятав взгляд в одной из тарелок. — Вот.</p><p>Хмыкнув, освободила дорогу, открыв дверь шире, чтобы девушки могли пройти в комнату. Внучки старосты ненадолго замялись на пороге и темноволосая, подбодренная каштанкой, впорхнула внутрь, направившись к единственном столу. Следом двинула ее сестрица, неся объемный кувшин и кружки. Проводив их фигурки глазами, намеренно поймала взгляд каштанки по возвращении, заставив ее залится краской. Темненькая заметно вспыхнула от досады, сжав губы в тонкую нить. Задрав гордо свой носик, она обиженно прошествовала на выход, и испуганно замерла, едва я поймала ее ручку, едва коснувшись губами пальцев, подняв вгляд, лукаво улыбнулась, отступив обратно к двери. Девчонка в одно мгновение стала такой же красной, как и ее лента в волосах, и устыдившись, скрылась в коридоре, быстро застучав каблуками по плитке, каштанка сбежала следом за ней, налившись краской не меньше сестрицы.</p><p>Закрыв дверь, хрюкнула в ладошку от сдерживаемого смеха. Отличный спектакль вышел, и очень хорошо, что я не снимала броню, иначе это финт ушами не вышел бы. Не имея сил сдержаться, высмеелась в подушку, слегка промочив ее слезами. Пятнадцать минут смеха, и смахнув последнюю выступившую слезинку, облегченно выдохнула.</p><p>Ох уж эти закладки конструкторов, веселят не меньше приключений. Поместить любовные интересы в мелкую деревню, и приправить все героическим спасением, как тут не влюбится, пусть и ростом хоббиты не вышли. За то вон какой бравый воин, и на эльфа похож. Хех.</p><p>Стянув наконец с себя доспехи и поножи, села ужинать в гордом одиночестве. Где-то на середине кувшина, прогромыхав по коридору сапогами, с диким смехом внутрь комнаты ввалились горошины в полном составе. Осоловевшие от выпитого, с непомерно довольными физиономиями, рассеченные широкими улыбками.</p><p>— Бэль! Что ты такого сделала с девицами, что они теперь слухи по дому распускают, про эльфийского полукровку в отряде?</p><p>— Мне было скучно и я развлеклалась как могла. — Нацедив пива из кувшина откинулась на спинку стула, пожаловалась я ребятам. — Ваш вредный дядюшка оставил меня ужинать в одиночестве, а я как-то от этого отвыкла, есть в одиночестве, как и от большой толпы.</p><p>— Теперь скучать не придется! — Улыбнулся Кили от уха до уха.</p><p>— И я тоже так думаю. — Оценив состояние юношей, мысленно дала добро на следующее развлечение. — Парни, а хотите в игру сыграть, где требуется ловкость и выносливость?</p><p>— Что, прямо тут? — Задумались горошины, пытаясь придумать, во что можно играть в четырех стенах, четырем вполне взрослым особям.</p><p>— Ну да, — растянула я губы в хищной улыбке, — вот там, на коврике. — Кивком головы указала на цветастый коврик, идеально подходящий для моей затеи. — Раздевайтесь до штанов с рубахой, и обувь снимите. Так удобнее будет, — посоветовала я им и занялась поиском нехватающих деталей. Не найдя ничего подходящего, освободила поднос и, перевернув его, нацарапала кинжалом название цветов и конечностей. Закончив, села рядом с ковриком, положив перед собой поднос, кинжал стал стрелочкой в рулетке. Потерла руки, когда готовые юноши выстроились на коврике. — Сойдите с площадки. Сейчас я объясню правила игры. — парни отступили назад, сгорая от любопытства. — Итак. Игра требует как ловкости, так и выносливости. Я кручу кинжал, и он указывает, какую руку или ногу нужно ставить на тот или иной цвет, — указала я поочередно на свою конструкцию и цветной коврик. — Ее нельзя отрывать от того места, куда она была поставлена, пока не изменится команда. Все происходит по очереди. Также нельзя ложится на площадку — это считается проигрышем. Провоцировать падение тоже нельзя. Выигрывает же тот, кто остается на весу. Все просто, не правда ли?</p><p>— Напоминает подготовительные упражнения.</p><p>— Угу. Поехали! — Я крутанула кинжал. — Фили, левую руку на красное пятно.</p><p>— Какое именно? — уточнил юноша, ищя точного указания.</p><p>— Любое, которое понравится. — Ступив на ковер, Фили сел, положив указанную руку на красный квадрат посередине, взглянул на меня, ища одобрения. — Отлично, продолжаем.</p><p>Вновь крутанула кинжал, лежащий на подносе.</p><p>Тела трех юношей постепенно сплетались в авангардную форму известной скульптуры, для завершенности их нужно было раздеть полностью, но это было уже слишком. Хотя для моей фантазии рубашка и штаны не были преградой. У горошин же сейчас были иные проблемы, и мои маслянистые взгляды они не замечали, всецело сосредоточившись на удержании себя в том положении, в которое их изогнули рулетка и их выбор. Некоторых цветов было мало, приходилось кому-то вдвоем удерживаться на одном пятне. Удивительно было то, что Ори в этой игре держался лучше братьев, будучи более стройным, и гибче выворачиваясь в немыслимых для сына камня позах.</p><p>Вот на такой веселой ноте в комнату ввалился Торин, в сопровождении своего советника и наставника.</p><p>— О! А вот и новые игроки! — воскликнула я новоприбывшим. — Простите, но вам придется обождать, площадка слишком маленькая для стольких участников. Сядьте пока в сторонке, заодно и посмотрите, как нужно играть.</p><p>— Что тут происходит? — Склонил голову братец, глядя на племянников, пытавшихся удержать невозмутимое лицо и себя на весу. — Ты их чему-то тренируешь?</p><p>— Нет, это просто детская забава, на развитие ловкости и выносливости. — Крутанув стрелку, обозначила следующий ход. — Ори, правую ногу на зеленое. — Парень оторвав ногу движением танцора, переместил требуемую конечность на новую позицию и замер.</p><p>— Интересная игра. — заинтересовался наставник, пройдя вглубь комнаты уселся на стул за спиной. Набулькав себе кружку жидкости из кувшина, задумчиво произнес. — Детская говоришь?</p><p>— Угу, хотя и взрослым подходит, особенно если те не совсем трезвые. — объясняла я,  стараясь не задерживать ходы. — Фили, правую ногу на желтое.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Нарушена координация движений, и сложнее удержаться в той позе, в которой стоишь. Причем, чем пьянее участники, тем сложнее и интереснее играть.</p><p>Над ухом скептически хмыкнули. Балин также присел на стул, и остатки моего пива теперь плескались в его кружке. Торин остался стоять, разглядывая скульптурную композицию из тел.</p><p>Стрелка в моей руке вновь закрутилась на поле.</p><p>Выиграл в итоге летописец, устояв буквально на кончиках пальцев, в то время когда Кили пытался извернуться торсом в попытке сменить точку для руки, тем самым налег на брата. Потеряв две опорные точки, они оба рухнули на пол. Братья были не в обиде за проигрыш, искренне поздравив друга с победой. К ним присоединились и дядя с наставником, вызывая у юноши радость и смущение одновременно.</p><p>Новых участников вызывать не пришлось. Торин и Двалин, как по команде стянули с себя все лишнее, оставшись в одних штанах, и подвязав волосы, заняли стартовые позиции. Балин от участия отказался, списав все на преждевременную старость и больную спину.</p><p>Стрелка начала новый цикл игры. С каждым ходом в комнате становилось все жарче, капельки пота начали скапливаться на напряженных мышцах соперников. Никто из них не хотел уступать другому победу. Мужчины соревновались с достойным упорством, пусть это не был бой на топорах, а простая игра. Я же в это время успокаивала свое разгоряченное воображение, дорисовывающее некоторые особо пикантные моменты. Мысленно коря себя за необдуманное предложение сыграть им. Слэшный сон сегодня мне точно был обеспечен.</p><p>Игру остановил Балин, указав на поздний вечер, и они с наставником, забрав с собой единственного победителя вечера, покинули комнату, обсуждая полезность игры. Торин и племянники стали раскладывать на полу себе лежанки. Я же не знала, куда себя деть, нужно было чем-то отвлечь мозг, но я не знала чем.</p><p>Робкий стук в дверь отвлек от размышлений. К ней прошел Торин, и открыв оную, обнаружил за ней Бофура. Прозвучало церемониальное приглашение на свидание, и братец дал положительный ответ, на оба поставленных вопроса: парня и мой.</p><p>Проходя мимо, я протянула кинжалы Торину.</p><p>— Потом, когда вернешься. Не хочу оставлять тебя без оружия. — Взвихрив мне волосы, напутственно предупредил. — Долго не гуляйте, опасно тут. Бофур, не забывай, что у нас завтра много работы, отдыхать тоже надо.</p><p>— Да, узбад. — почтительно склонил парень шапку в легком поклоне. Подняв голову, он уже смотрел на меня и улыбался в усы, предлагая руку. — Пойдем.</p><p> </p><p>Дом мы покинули достаточно тихо, чтобы не потревожить домашних, и направились во внутренний двор. Куда именно ведет меня Бофур, я не знала, а его молчание меня все больше напрягало. Мысли невольно вернулись в покинутый тейг, став тяжестью в груди, которые тут же стряхнул всхрап лошади. Мы оказались возле ворот в конюшни старосты, где он наконец заговорил, взяв и вторую руку в свои ладони.</p><p>— Знаю, что это неподходящее место для прогулки, но мне подумалось, что оно может напомнить тебе какие-нибудь приятные моменты путешествия. — смутился Бофур.</p><p>— Какие-то? — Я хитро прищурилась. — Уж не на дом медведя ты намекаешь?</p><p>— Возможно. Прости, молока и блинчиков у меня нет. — извинился парень всем видом за отсутствующий романтический ужин при свечах.</p><p>— Они нам не понадобятся. Мы можем где-нибудь присесть?</p><p>— Да, идем.</p><p>С южной части строения, под навесом находилось свежее сено, заготовленное на просушку, легкий ветерок гулял по травинкам, разнося запах скошенных цветов и травы. Сняв с плеча свой кафтан, Бофур кинул его на зелень, устроив тем самым уютный диван-кресло, завалившись на него первым. Я к его удивлению скромно присела рядом, хотя хотелось сесть совсем по другому, отключив мозг и руководствуясь одними лишь желаниями.</p><p>— Бэль? — выпрямился парень, став мгновенно серьезным.</p><p>Я подернула пальцем митриловую серьгу на кожанам шнурке.</p><p>— Бофур. Ты же знаешь что это такое? —  Взгляд парня стал грустным, кивком обозначив понимание ситуации. — Как выяснилось, слишком к многому меня обязывает эта маленькая на вид безделица. Ты должен это понимать.</p><p>— Знаю. — печально произнес он. Подняв руку, провел пальцами по волосам. — Мне придется постараться изо всех сил чтобы никто другой не раздул в твоем сердце огонь Творца.</p><p>Следующие слова встали комом в горле, опустив взгляд, посмотрела на руки, покойно лежавшие на коленях. Сжала их в кулаки и снова разжала. Принять решение о передаче управления легиона было проще, чем сообщить влюбленному парню, что его шансы стали еще меньше, чем он предполагал вначале. Но если он узнает сейчас, шансы могут возрасти, если он проявить себя пред Лидом.</p><p>— Бофур. Я передала Торину право выбрать мне мужа. — с каждым словом говорить становилось легче. — Право выбрать Командующего будущим легионом. Это слишком важное решение для рода, чтобы его принимала я.</p><p>На лице, тронутом скорбью, гуляла одна неуместная эмоция. Отчего-то Бофур испытывал гордость за мое решение, хотя и для него все оборачивалось не самым лучшим образом.</p><p>Подобрав мои руки, он поцеловал раскрытые ладошки.</p><p>— Ты жертвуешь собой, чтобы усилить свой род.</p><p>Парень говорил спокойно, медленно поглаживая мои лодошки. Сейчас он не напоминал того Бофура, что находился на балконе, это был другой человек, более сдержанный и понимающий. А весь его вид вызывал острое цувства щеенячей нежности.</p><p>— Я очень сильно жалею, что не сделал шаг навстречу, еще тогда, когда ты подарила мне свой первый подарок. И долго тянул признанием, разбираясь в своих чувствах. — Горькая улыбка дернула колечки усов. — Ты достойна большего, чем простого гончара в мужьях.</p><p>Бешеный табун моих мыслей резко остановился, уставившись в одну далекую точку. Интересная идея зажглась яркой звездой, но обсудить ее реализацию нужно было с Максом, сейчас же стоило настроить этого разумного на нужный лад, ободрив для дальнейших свершений. Если ему так дорога эта аватара, путь борется за нее, как он сам сказал.</p><p>— Простого ли? — с ухмылкой подняла я бровь, чуть склонив голову, усиливая эффект.</p><p>— Ну, — потянул он замявшись. — наверно, не совсем простого. Я немогу осывать тебя золотом и дракоценностями. Все же иного мастерства у меня нету: глина, дерево, да промысловые умения. Вот с чем я в основном работал. — перечислил он некоторые свои ремесленные навыки. — На этом не боготеют.</p><p>— Еще готовить можешь. — пополнила я его список. — Играть и петь, расказывать истории.</p><p>— С тобой мне не сравнится, как и с братом. — признался Бофур почесав щеку. — Готовкой я скорее вынуждено занимаюсь. Не всегда в пути попадаются трактиры или добрые хозяева, готовые накормить путников, тем более гномов.</p><p>— Эх Бофур, до чего же ты бываешь милым. — призналась я улыбаясь.</p><p>Парень замялся со следущими словами и я легким толчоком в грудь заставляю его откинуться, и оседлалав полулежащего парня, пригибаясь, шепчу:</p><p>— Гончар, накорми голодного путника.</p><p>Второе-первое свидание прошло гораздо лучше, да и накопленное напряжение сбросила, так что сны жду вполне естественного формата, а вместо горячего тела согласна обнимать подушку. В дом возвращались еще тише, чем уходили, отчего мне становилось еще смешнее. Если мои шаги никто различить не мог, то шарканье по плитке подошвы Бофура в полной тишине дома слышалось топотом носорога. Вместо классического прощания с поцелуем, вниманием удостоили опять мои ладошки.</p><p>Вернувшись в комнату, застала спящих племянников и ждущего Торина, тот читал сидя за столом, при единственной свече ту же книжку, что была облюбована мной еще днем.</p><p>Оторвал взгляд от текста, он поинтересовался:</p><p>— Нагулялась? Время не скакнуло, значит, все прошло нормально.</p><p>— Угу. Подышала немного свежим воздухом, вернулась в целости и сохранности, еще и ровно к полуночи, для превращения в тыкву. — очиталась я, подходя к столу, и вынув близнецов и их защитные пластинки, положила на стол. — Не поздновато для работы? Тебе и самому отдохнуть нужно.</p><p>Вложив закладку, он отложил книгу в сторону.</p><p>— Отосплюсь позже. — буркнул Торин и пододвинул к себе кинжалы, опасливо проведя пальцами по матовому лезвию. — Сейчас нужно завершить начатое. Я и так порядком извелся из-за этой своей недоделки.</p><p>Во мне взыграло любопытство.</p><p>— И какой ты материал нашел? — Я оглядела все, не найдя ничего похожего на заготовки, как впрочем, и сами инструменты для работы.</p><p>— Утром увидишь, — ухмыльнулся братишка, — а сейчас иди спать.</p><p>— У-у, изверг. — взлохматила я густую шевелюру и, чмокнув в макушку, двинула дальше к своему лежбищу. — Спокойной ночи, братец.</p><p>— Спокойной, — пространно отозвался Торин, погрузившись в свои мысли.</p><p>На кровати обнаружилась свежая ночная рубаха, причем, по всем параметрам женская. И я, не став себе отказывать в малой прихоти на комфорт, переодевшись под инвизом, залезла под одеяло, где, обняв подушку, открыла вики на своей закладке.</p><p>Сон подкрался совершенно незаметно, поправив одеяло и уколов жесткими волосками.</p><p> </p><p>Впервые за игру я спала беспокойно, постоянно просыпалась и прислушивалась к тишине, проверяя радар, следя за точками рейда. Очень не хватало ставших привычными соревнований в храпе, топтания и возни шумных гномов. Толстые стены поглощали почти все звуки, исходящие из соседних комнат. Горошины спали тихо, иногда ворочаясь в поисках удобного положения. Торин вообще почти не издавал звуков, и лишь точка на радаре, оставшаяся на прежнем месте, да легкое шуршание выдавали его неуемную деятельность.</p><p>В очередной раз проснувшись, не выдержала, увидев трепещущий свет от свечи, поднялась с постели. Братишка обнаружился на прежнем месте. Подперев скулу, рукой разглядывал завершенные кинжалы. Гном настолько глубоко ушел в себя, что заметно вздрогнул, едва я коснулась его плеча.</p><p>— Бэль. Ты почему не спишь? — повернулся он ко мне. Весь его вид говорил о чрезмерной усталости, хотя Торин и старался гнать ее прочь.</p><p>— Я бы хотела задать тебе тот же вопрос. Кто-то говорил, что вы конечно крепкие ребята, но все же вам тоже требуется отдых, а ты себя загоняешь.</p><p>— Это и был мой отдых. — Гном натужно хмыкнул. — Давно я ничего не делал для души. Все по требованиям ковал, а зачарованием уже и забыл, когда занимался в последний раз.</p><p>Я удивленно подняла брови, вгляделась в лежащие на столе набор.</p><p>…</p><p>Снаряжение: Древние Когти Филина «Несущего Хаос»</p><p>[Предметы из комплекта хаоса]</p><p>Правый-и-Левый (парные кинжалы)</p><p>&lt;i&gt;Уровень: 28.</p><p>Атака: Базовая (коготь) 37-43 D.</p><p>&lt;i&gt;Точность: 80 P.</p><p>Вес: 1.30 LT&lt;</p><p>Прочность: 393/400</p><p>Описание: Ликуйте жители Арды, вы вновь можете увидеть великие творения, что окутают себя легендами. Торин Дубощит стал вторым после Телхара, кому был раскрыт секрет Галворна.</p><p>Свойство: Игнорирование физической защиты в 1,7%</p><p>Полное игнорирование любого сопротивления в 0,015%</p><p>Доп. свойства: Абсолютная острота. </p><p>Свойство эволюции: Ядовитые когти. +70% шанс отравить противника. [Подробнее…]</p><p>Зачарование: +1 случайное свойство при эволюции.</p><p>Предмет привязан: Потерять, украсть невозможно. [Бэль Бэггинс]</p><p>Возможна временная передача на ограниченный срок. [Торин Дубощит]</p><p> </p><p>Снаряжение: Древние ножны Хаоса.</p><p>[Предметы из комплекта хаоса]</p><p>Вес: 1,90 LT</p><p>Прочность: 400/400</p><p>Описание: Ножны, в которых заключена пылающая энергия древности.</p><p>Свойство: Увеличение критической атаки во время ближнего боя на 1-20%.</p><p>Доп. свойства: Увеличение шанса критической атаки на 1-10%.</p><p>Зачарование: Первая атака вынутых кинжалов получает бонус к физическому урону в размере [500 — 650]% от текущего урона оружия.</p><p>…</p><p>Мозг, уйдя в прострацию, отключился от управления телом, ноги подкосились, и я едва не рухнула на пол, если бы не вовремя подоспевшие руки, удержавшие меня от падения, и усадили меня на второй стул.</p><p>Сдержав истеричный смех, задала единственный громыхающий в голове вопрос:</p><p>— Как это?</p><p>— Вот так.</p><p>Торин показал руку с украшениями на ней. Нет, это не был тот перстень, добытый в тейге. Рядом, антрацитово-черный обод обхватывал другой палец, без каких-либо драгоценных камней или иных металлов. Теперь я поняла причину безмерной усталости гнома, а в гриве волос разглядела седые пряди, отвоевавшие себе больше пространства, чем было раньше.</p><p>— Я сделал привязку, как ты говорила. Это и помогло мне завершить кинжалы должным образом. — Обведя рукой свой труд, он откинулся на спинку стула. — Знаешь, ведь я боялся. Боялся создать печать с тем, что несет смерть всему живому. Но я так же видел иную его сторону, работал с ним, хоть и не понял сразу, что это было. Решающим моментом стало твое откровение. И я создал это кольцо.</p><p>— Почему именно кольцо? Ведь у нас было больше осколков, а тут есть кузня…</p><p>— Она была не нужна. В том осколке, что мне достался, я изначально видел именно кольцо, сам материал мне помогал, обретая желанную форму в моих руках. Он не хотел больше крови, он испил ее достаточно, он устал, как старый воин… — На мгновение гном замолчал, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. — Бэль, они тоже шепчутся с тобой?</p><p>— Да. Мы связаны. Я слышу их мысли и эмоции, а они — мои.</p><p>— Понятно. Значит, я не брежу. — Закрыв лицо руками, Торин беззвучно рассмеялся. — Ох, сестренка, с твоим появлением вся моя жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову.</p><p>— Вставая с кровати не стой ноги, можно и не так навернуться. Жди здесь. — бросила я, решительно встав, направилась к двери, попутно накидывая плащ и надевая кольцо. Закрытая дверь за спиной отсекла вялое возмущение гнома.</p><p>Быстро обшарив кухню с кладовой, набрала небольшой ночной перекус, плюс немного вина для внезапного праздника. Совесть меня не мучила, все равно староста дал доступ в кладовые и за всю провизию будет уплачено сполна. В комнату обернулась довольно быстро, и убрав кинжалы, разложила съестное перед уставшим мужчиной. Стала строгать закуску, клепая бутерброды. Да, не полезно, но хоть как-то заполнит пустоту в одном голодном желудке.</p><p>Мы молчали, я сосредоточилась на готовке, а Торин сидел, пережевывая украденный кусок ветчины, думая о своем. Готовую пирамидку пододвинула ближе к братцу, а в кружку налила вина, чтобы он не ел в сухомятку. В награду за свое старание конфисковала один бутерброд, себе.</p><p>— Лопай, и спать пойдем. Разговоры вести потом будем.</p><p>Торин послушно стал уничтожать содержимое тарелки, а я смотрела, как уменьшается горка, и млела от удовольствия. Кинжалы завершены, мужик накормлен, осталось выполнить последний пункт: уложить его упрямое величество спать.</p><p>За чем дело не стало.</p><p>Едва опустевшая кружка коснулась стола, которой был запит последний кусочек, я потушила свечу, окунув комнату в темноту. Несмотря на усталость, братишка сам добрался до своей лежки, и с некоторым кряхтением опустился на нее, я этот процесс просто проконтролировала со стороны.</p><p>Уйти мне сразу не дали. Торин поймал мою руку, наградив третьим по счету поцелуем раскрытую ладонь, тихо прошептал:</p><p>— Спасибо, Бэль.</p><p>— Не за что Торин, не за что. — шепнула я ему в ответ, откинув непослушную прядку, легко коснулась широкого лба. — Спи.</p><p>Поднявшись, вернулась в кровать, где ворочалась, пока не услышала сопение мужчины, тогда сон навалился и на меня.</p><p>Закрыла глаза буквально на мгновение, как утренняя суматоха заставила меня их открыть вновь. На шторку кровати падал тонкий лучик света, выделяясь ярким пятном на ткани, иногда пропадая, появлялся вновь. По комнате топтались гномы, собирая свои лежаки, попутно удивляясь некоторому изменению в родственнике. Выглянув за шторку одной головой, немедленно возмутилась вопиющему безрассудству одного лохматого гада.</p><p>— Торин! Ты куда поднялся? Тебе отдохнуть нужно!</p><p>— Доброе утро, тетушка! — заголосили первыми юноши.</p><p>— Со мной все хорошо, — нарочито спокойно повторил гном уже успевшую надоесть ему фразу, видать в сотый раз за утро. Подойдя, взлохматил и без того растрепанные волосы. — Не беспокойся, я действительно в порядке благодаря твоей помощи. Как ты уже говорила: чем быстрее мы закончим, тем быстрее продолжим путь. Я не намерен отлеживать бока, когда могу помочь сородичам. Раз уж ты встала, будешь завтракать с нами или одна?</p><p>Я с прищуром посмотрела на этого упрямого барана.</p><p>— С вами. Обождите минутку. — Скрывшись за шторкой, стянула ночнушку. Свою одежду я уже стала хранить только в инвентаре, максимально упаковывая ее в узел. И через три минуты выбралась из ниши уже одетой, направилась за ребятами вниз, на ходу застегивая жилетку.</p><p>Внизу, за обеденным столом сидел староста со своими сыновьями, по другую его руку сидели Балин с Глоином.</p><p>— Доброго, узбад. — взял первое слово глава деревни. — Надеюсь, мои скромные чертоги не сильно стеснили вас?</p><p>— Нисколько. — почтительно кивнул Торин, заодно поприветствовал остальных сидящих за столом. — У вас славный дом, мастер Огги.</p><p>— Рад слышать. Но что же, вчера произошло столько событий, а одна новость все же утаилась от меня. Что за барышню я имею честь принимать у себя?</p><p>Заинтересованные взгляды сидевших сошлись на мне. Я же, скромно присев на скамью рядом с братцем, с любопытством воззрилась на гнома. Мне было интересно, как Торин будет представлять меня своему соплеменнику, да еще и поданному.</p><p>— Это моя младшая сестра, — гордо ответил братец, — Бэль.</p><p>Староста, вытянувшись в лице, поперхнулся, и мысленно пропустив ворох возникших вопросов, задал наиболее его тревожащий:</p><p>— Что же это, узбад, — нахмурился он, — вы свою кровь на погибель ведете?</p><p>— Так решил Творец. И не нам осуждать его решения. — твердо ответил Торин. — Только с ней наша цель будет достигнута.</p><p>— Творец. — вздохнул староста, почти превратив интонацией имя божественного создателя в ругательство. На его лице вылилась вся скорбь, скопившаяся за долгую жизнь. Собравшись, он уже по другому посмотрел на меня, с сочувствием и толикой надежды на удачу нашего предприятия. — Рад принимать вас азбад, в своем скромном жилище. Надеюсь, я не сильно стесняю вас, выделив лишь одну комнату.</p><p>— Ничуть. — ответила я учтиво, наклонив голову. — С кем, как не с родичами, делить комфорт после долгого трудного пути?</p><p>— Вот и славно. — Погладив свою бороду, староста перевел разговор в другое русло.</p><p>Дальнейшие события протекали более обыденно.</p><p>На меня продолжали искоса разглядывать, причем не только сыновья старосты, но и обслуживающие нас девушки, а если вспомнить мою вчерашнюю шалость, разговоров наверно теперь в деревне будет на пол года вперед, обрастая с каждым витком новыми подробностями. Я бы их потом даже с удовольствием послушала.</p><p>После завтрака ребята ушли доделывать ворота, а я вернулась в свое добровольное заключение, где дрожащими руками достала близнецов и их ножны. Таких результатов за свою игровую жизнь никогда не добивалась, выходило нечто приблизительное, но не так, чтобы все одно к одному ложилось.</p><p>Погладила новые рукояти. Торин решил задачу довольно тривиальным способом, сделав их из дерева. Тут-то и заключалась необычность. Судя по цвету и структуре древесины, он взял частичку от нашего корабля: основной, бордовый цвет рассекали чернеющие прожилки, мягкими разводами иногда сплетаясь меж собой. Из той же древесины были изготовлены ножны, и имели отверстия для крепления ремешками. Выходит, кинжалы приобрели статус «древний», потому что был использован материал с таким же рангом. Но как Торин точно подобрал зачарования, осталось для меня загадкой, которую нужно выяснять у самого зачаровывателя.</p><p>Рав и Лев не переставали выражать свое счастье в эфир, чем немало сбивали меня с мыслей, загоняя в эйфорию. Прислушавшись, почувствовала к исходящей от близнецов музыке, и взявшись за рукояти когтей, привыкая к их ребристой поверхности, отрешилась от всего, сделав первое движение опасного танца с клинками.</p><p>Остановилась я, только когда тонус подошел к своему лимиту в двадцать процентов, теперь можно было немного отдохнуть, восстанавливая силы.</p><p>Незаметно наступил день. В комнату ввалился Торин с полным подносом, вырвав меня из сна звоном тарелок, как звонком к обеду.</p><p>— Кто-то соизволил навестить заключенного?</p><p>— Какого заключенного? — переспросил гном, через секунду разгадал игру слов. — Не преувеличивай, тебя тут не запирали. Садись, нужно поговорить. — подбородком указал на стул, сам принялся расставлять тарелки.</p><p>Я быстро сменила место дислокации с кровати на стул, попутно оценив состояние мужчины; гном хоть и выглядел утомленным, но от вчерашней усталости след остался только в волосах.</p><p>Закончив с расстановкой посуды, Торин отставил лишнее, сам опустился на стул.</p><p> — Надеюсь, у нас нету лишних ушей? — спросил он тихо.</p><p>Глянув на радар, убедилась в отсутствии таковых.</p><p>— Ни одного уха у стен не выросло.</p><p>— Хорошо. — кивнул Лид, задумался ненадолго потирая пальцем темный обод. — У меня было столько вопросов, но после обретения привязки, почти все они развеялись, освободив место новым. Мои возможности создавать приблизились к умениям праотца, я вижу, чувствую суть вещей лучше, четче чем раньше. — Сняв с пальца добытый в тэйге перстень, положил его на свободное место. — Одно из семи, Кольцо жадности, созданное эльфами с помощью знаний волка в овечей шкуре. Истинная причина безумия моих предков.</p><p>Недоуменно подняла взгляд на спокойного Торина.</p><p>— Как оно тогда попало к тому оскверненному?</p><p>— Отец пропал почти сто лет назад. Он намеревался, как и я, вернуть дом, но его постигла неудача. Едва они зашли в границы Темного Леса, как их отряд раздробили, и отец пропал, вместе с ним пропало и это кольцо.</p><p>— Хм. Теперь ты откажешься от него?</p><p>— Я — нет. Кольцо не имеет надо мной власти, теперь, когда я обрел нечто посильнее его чар. Но оно опасно для любого другого обладателя. Когда у меня будет больше сил, я отчищу его от скверны. — Торин вернул перстень обратно на руку. — Сейчас я бы хотел посмотреть и то кольцо, что ты нашла в пещерах. Если ты не против, конечно.</p><p>Гном не настаивал, он спрашивал ради интереса и возможно, из-за опасения иметь в наличии еще одну опасную вещь. Что-то во мне не желало отдавать ему артефакт, но и не делать этого я не видела смысла. Торин, видимо, получил способность оценки или нечто подобного, только глубже, чем мое распознавание, так что вреда от этого не должно быть.</p><p>Пересилив себя, положила на стол золотое колечко, с замиранием сердца став наблюдать, как рука мужчины потянулась к нему, и подобрав, стала вертеть в пальцах. Торин долго внимательно разглядывал артефакт, хмурясь и бубня что-то про себя, брови сошлись, прорезая лоб глубокими складками.</p><p>Сдавшись, он положив артефакт обратно на столешницу.</p><p>— Нет, не могу понять всего. Создатель этого кольца был гораздо сильнее, чем создатель семи. Придется подтянуть свое умение, прежде чем я смогу увидеть больше.</p><p>Я напряглась когда мою протянутую руку за артефактом накрыла лапа Торина, сжав кисть, он стал вглядываться уже в меня, ища что-то.</p><p>— Бэль, после того как ты обрела это кольцо, ты не чувствуешь в себе изменения? — спросил он вкрадчиво. — Появились ли новые, не свойственные тебе желания, или зацикливание на уже существующих?</p><p>— Нет, вроде. — Для надежности я покопалась в своей памяти, ища схожие случаи. Всплыла только некоторая раздражительность, появившаяся после обретения метки оборотня, других отклонений я в себе не заметила. — Ничего похожего не появилось.</p><p>— Тогда, надеюсь, и не появится, а мое беспокойство останется пустой пылью.</p><p>Гном, наконец, отпустил мою руку, и я забрала кольцо назад. Оглядев его, заметила новую, до сих пор скрытую строку в описании. Появились дополнительные свойства, где шла прибавка в размере пятидесяти процентов к максимуму бару здоровья и выносливости, за счет урезания на те же пятьдесят процентов регенерации духа. Вот такой вот обмен. Носить сие украшение подолгу не рекомендуется.</p><p>— Ты боишься, что оно может нести вред?</p><p>— Да. — твердо ответил Торин, и указав на свой перстень, продолжил. — Мой перстень отнял у меня деда, отца, брата и большую часть население Одинокой горы. И когда у меня появилась надежда, я не хочу потерять и ее из-за проклятия, наложенного на вещь.</p><p>— А это кольцо ты не боишься? — постучала я по темному ободу.</p><p>— А ты боишься своих кинжалов? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос и, не дождавшись ответа, завершил тему разговора. — Свои вопросы я задам позже, когда разберусь в мыслях. Теперь давай спокойно поедим. Племянники долго возмущались, что я вчера оставил тебя одну…</p><p>В общем, пообедали довольно обыденно. Торин внезапно стал расспрашивать о Шире и хоббитах живущих там, и я поведала ему то, что видела сама, дополнив прочитанным из игровой википедии. Скромный народец его не особо впечатлил, но он живо интересовался различными моментами их жизни, складывая для себя новую картину. Когда мы закончили с едой, я выгнала братишку за дверь, оставив на себя заботу по уборке пустой посуды. Он принес — я убираю, все по честному, мыть же меня никто не заставляет, особенно это тяжело сделать, когда я невидима. Внизу было слишком шумно и людно. Кто-то поел и уже уходил, кто-то только садился, из кухни и на кухню бегали девушки, пополняя стол снедью. Стоял гомон разномастных голосов, обсуждавших одни и те же темы по третьему десятку раз.</p><p>Вернувшись в комнату, рухнула на кровать. Читать было не охота, а иной полезной деятельности тут для меня не было, все мысли вертелись вокруг колец: черного и золотого. Если мне достался «радар» — довольно удобный навык при бое, то Торину достался зачаток условно мирного навыка «оценка», или что-то в этом роде, и судя по словам, новая профессия, в которой ему только предстоит развиться. Вспомнила о жёлуде, который тоже нужно будет дать братишке пощупать, глядишь, чего полезного увидит. А еще плащ…</p><p>В общем, много перспектив вырисовывается с почти артефактом под боком, и использовать осколки с умом. Нет, больше одного предмета такого уровня лучше не стоит привязывать к себе, проблемы с головой начнутся. Не прямые, но косвенные. Болеть она будет, от постоянных ссор артефактов. Тут, как в восточной поговорке: четыре жены — залог спокойствия мужа.</p><p>Прикинув дальнейшие планы, я таки заставила себя читать. Интересного было мало, но исправно капающие единички к интеллекту подбадривали не хуже похвалы.</p><p>С вечерними сумерками дом вновь наполнился звуками. Торин, вернувшись, порадовал хорошими новостями. Они закончили с починкой ворот и некоторых частей стен, дальнейшие работы деревенские могут осилить и сами, а мы с утра продолжим наш путь. Вторая новость обрадовала не меньше, чем первая. Была подготовлена ванна, и почетным гостям было предложено первыми ею воспользоваться, что я и сделала. Братец благородно пропустил даму вперед всего отряда, не забыв упомянуть, чтобы я там не засиживалась.</p><p>— Ка-айф… — выдохнула я, расслабляясь в бассейне после основной процедуры мытья.</p><p>Теперь я по достоинству оценила данную комнату. По структуре она больше напоминала восточные бани, чем европейские. Вода в бассейне была горячая настолько, что мне пришлось некоторое время привыкать к ее высокой температуре, но это стоило того.</p><p>В реальности нет возможности съездить на горячие источники, зато это ощущение можно получить в виртуале, и они почти не будут отличаться, если ты находишься в полном погружении. Многие этим пользуются, они отдыхают в своих мирах, занимаясь тем, на что им никогда не хватило бы времени или физических возможностей. Тем, чего они стесняются раскрыть окружающим, скрываясь за маской аватары.</p><p>Вялотекущие мысли прервал тихий скрип двери, и последующие за ним голоса.</p><p>— Видишь, не заперто и одежды тут нет, — ворчливо сказал наставник. — Заходи, ванна свободна.</p><p>— Ты уверен, брат? — скептически высказался Балин, прикрыв входную дверь. Чуть погодя, зазвучали отстегиваемые пряжки. Гномы стали раздеваться в прихожей.</p><p>— Я всегда все делаю вовремя, не раньше, не позже.</p><p>— Но нынче ты запоздал брат. — ворчливо пробубнил Балин. — Невероятно, даже сейчас тебя невозможно расшевелить хотя Творец и Мать улыбаются тебе.</p><p>— Балин, ты сам понимаешь, пока слова не сказаны Торином, она может отказаться от своего решения. Кто я такой, чтобы оспаривать выбор женщины.</p><p>— Бэль дала понять, что не намерена его менять. Сильная девочка.</p><p>— Значит будет так, как скажет ее брат, а его решение ни я ни ты менять не можем. О, неплохо, прохладно правда. — оценил наставник секцию мыльни, и схватив бадейку, зачерпнул воды из бочки. Сев на одну из табуреток повернулся к Балину. — Братец, тебе спину потереть?</p><p> — Не откажусь, — повторил его действия Зам. — Хотя мне бы сейчас на горячем полежать, а то совсем спина измучила.</p><p>— Ополоснемся и полежим. — вояка взялся за мочалку. — Время еще есть, сам видел, что парни за стол сели и не скоро из-за него поднимутся.</p><p>Пока мужики болтали, я все это время проведя в невидимости, тихо ползла к выходу, стараясь не особо глазеть на голые тела. Не, было бы забавно посидеть тут подольше, погреть уши, полюбоваться на некоторых участников отряда. Но шанс, что меня застукают, был слишком велик, да и не выдержу я тех температур, к которым были привычны гномы.</p><p>Прокравшись к выходу, приоткрыла оную, и выскользнув наружу, облегченно вздохнула. Зябко поведя плечами, накинула на них плащ, поторопилась вернуться в комнату, нужно было скрыться с места преступления.</p><p>В тюрьме никого не оказалось, и я опять не знала, чем себя занять. С часок отработав метание кинжалов, плюнула и покинула игру.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Гора и Дракон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Наконец-то наступило долгожданное утро, и день отплытия. Мы груженой оравой двинули к нашей лодке. Нашу славную братию провожала вся деревня, но исключительно до ворот, дальше с нами пошла лишь часть семейства старосты.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>К отряду присоединился староста и его внуки, сыновей он оставил за старших в деревне, те особо не упирались, приняв указ отца как должное, внимательно вслушивались в его наставления. Понимали, что отец уже не захочет возвращаться, отправляясь в последнее свое путешествие вместе с сородичами.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>До кхорра пришлось немного пройтись, так как его отогнали чуть выше по течению, где за небольшим мыском скрывалась пристань и пяток утлых сюденышек, на фоне которых наша лодка выглядела как Каравелла рядом со шлюпками. Вещи и провиант перекочевали с лошадей на борт, и они отправились в обратный путь, так же на борт завели и наших пони, соорудив им некое подобие стойла у каюты. Центральная поверхность палубы открылась, и оттуда, как из шкафа извлекли весла. В носовые отсеки был упакован провиант, в кормовые, ненужные пока вещи.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Я в суете не участвовала. Свесив вниз ноги, сидя над входом в каюту и подперев лбом перила утомлено наблюдала за мельтешением мужчин внизу. Мне было скучно, и невероятно тоскливо от мысли что придется провести еще какое-то время на одном и том же месте. Единственное что утешало так это скорая смена пейзажа.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Устав от созерцания суеты горестно взвыкнув откинулась на доски пола, с начав рассматривать проплывающие хмурые облака пока в область обзора не попал присевший рядом летописец.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Люди странные. Мы им помогли, а они все равно на нас косятся. — поделился Ори своими впечатлениями от деревни и ее жителей. — Как мастер Огги с ними ужился.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Жизнь заставит и не так раскорячишься. — повторила я древнюю поговорку. — Так ты что раньше не общался с людьми?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не так долго. Дори не часто за границы города выходил, основном для пополнения товаров из солнечных растений. Иногда я выезжал с ним, но мне не приходилось так тесно общаться.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— А что Нори, он разве не с вами жил.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Брат редко бывал дома и подолгу не задерживался. Когда приехал рассказывал много историй что с ним приключилось, или он слышал или видел, а я все записывал чтобы перечитывать когда он опять уедет. Это была моя первая книжка: сборник его приключений.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не грусти Горошина, теперь ты можешь записать свою историю. — подбодрила я юношу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет, это не моя история, я только ее свидетель, хроник, что опишет события так как они происходили, и я очень горд что это оказался именно «я», а не кто-то иной.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— И все же ты ее участник, и никто не может забрать у тебя мысли, чувства. Да, с тобой происходили те же события, но ты видел их под другим углом, и ты можешь изложить их отдельной книгой. Это и будет — твоя история.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но я всего лишь повторю события летописи.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Скорее уж дополнишь ее. Хм. Ори, а расскажи какую-нибудь историю из того сборника. Полагаю некоторые ты успел уже выучить.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, есть у меня несколько любимых, но не думаю что они тебе понравятся, они скучные по сравнению с твоими историями и довольно короткие.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну это мне решать, скучные они или нет. Сейчас мне любопытно их услышать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Хорошо. — согласился юноша. Сев на палубу он оперся спиной на перила. — Мне тогда лет двадцать было. Для брата это было одно из первых заданий.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Дорога привела их отряд к портовому городу образовавшемуся в устье реки. Там, без вести пропало несколько поставок гномьей стали, так и не дойдя до заказчиков. Ему и его товарищам требовалось выяснить куда делся весь материал или хотя бы оградит от исчезновение следующую поставку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В город они вошли по отдельности, в разное время, с разными легендами за плечами. Кто-то стал торговцем, кто-то мастеровым. Нори же выпала роль проходимца, выживающего за счет ловких рук и немереной по годам ушлости.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Несколько дней брат жил на улицах, оправдывая свою легенду пока его не заметили тамошние оборванцы и не пригласили в свой дом. Но он понимал что это не простая доброта к собрату по несчастью, нет. Нори всегда говорил что у людей не бывает бесплатного сыра, не золотом так делом придется оплачивать любые милости, если они чего похуже не придумают.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Вначале к нему долго присматривались прежде чем открыть иную сторону выживания попрошаек и мелких воров, а он показывал им свое мастерство ловких рук, обкрадывая торговцев и зажиточных жителей города, не видя разницы между людьми и гномами. Никто не догадывался, что иногда вместо краденой вещи он оставлял послание с добытыми сведениями, так как обокраденный торговец оказывался товарищем из его отряда игравший свою маленькую роль.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Время текло своим чередом. Однажды брата привели в иное место где его завербовали на новую затею. В тот вечер он посетил несколько лавок, прогуляв все добытое вместе с подельниками, отмечая высокую честь участвовать такой хитрой игре.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>А предупреждение сородичам уже было отправлено.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Нори не знал что его ждет когда он выходил к каравану, приказов от командира «их» отряда он не успел получить. Хотя я сомневаюсь что он вообще получал их. Брат сделал то что от него требовали люди, увел часть охраны каравана, у повозок остались только люди, наемники, как он сказал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Выполнив свою часть Нори скрылся вернувшись в подполье. Но там его не ждала награда за успешную игру. Так называемые «друзья» решили отыграться на новеньком за подставу со стороны его сородичей. Вместо стали, грузом этого каравана оказалось простое железо, причем не самой лучшей обработки. Как потом выяснил брат, настоящий груз привезли иной дорогой скрытый под неказистой травой, с фермерами едущими на ярмарку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Синяки, ссадины и подбитый глаз стало наградой брату за его труд. Скрипя зубами он терпел побои продолжая играть роль, но когда разговор зашел о его продаже в рабы дабы хоть как-то набить карманы деньгами в счёт упущенного товара, брат решил скрыться.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Нори говорил, что легко попасть в ряды бандитов, но трудно их покинуть.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Выбравшись из той каморки куда его запихнули в бесчувственном состоянии, Нори намеревался покинуть город прихватив с собой некоторые сувениры на память. Но по неопытности попался на глаза мальчишкам-щипачам, те сдали его, и за ним началась охота.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Летописец не надолго замолчал, с некоторым укором взглянув на дальние холмы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Говорят за здорового раба гнома отсыпают серебром, а за женщину золотом. Бэль, скажи, почему люди так поступают? Зачем лишают других свободы?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Потому что они не видят иных способов удовлетворить свою жажду, заполнить ту выросшую в них черноту. Жажда власти, вседозволенности, всегда будет тяготеть над душами. Унижая других, они возвышают себя.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Услышав мой ответ летописец совсем посмурнел.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это грустно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не печалься друг мой. — погладила я его по руке. — Даже в грязи есть шанс найти бесценный самородок. Просто их слишком мало на такое огромное болото. Продолжай. Так каким образом Нори выбрался из города?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Он уехал с циркачами. — открыл секрет Ори, повеселев. — Почти седмицу с ними провел, пока их караван не собрался уйдя на безопасное расстояние от города. Но сначала брату пришлось долго петлять по улочкам отрываясь от своих преследователей. Наткнувшись на циркачей, что пришли на летнюю ярмарку, Нори не придумал ничего лучшего как на время спрятаться в одном из фургончиков…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Прерывая рассказ к нам, на карму поднялся главный герой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— О чем болтаете?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я рассказываю Бэль историю, про Долхам, и твое знаком… м-м? — промычал Ори удивленно глядя на брата. Тот присев на корточки, аккуратно зажимал рот болтливому младшему брату. Юноша очевидно выбрал историю не предназначавшуюся для моих ушей.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Братишка, мне срочно нужна твоя помощь. — летописец что-то промычал робко возмущаясь — Да именно сейчас. Извини нас Бэль. — хитро щурясь извинился Звездочка утаскивая младшего брата вниз.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Зря он так остро отреагировал, мое любопытство от этого только разыгралось. Думаю от летописца после общения с братом больше ничего не добьется. Остается пытать непосредственного участника событий. Но встает вопрос: а надо ли?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>За историей последние приготовления были закончены, те кто остаются сошли на пирс, а те мужики что остались распределились по веслам. Свои места заняли и мои товарищи, помогая неопытным людям, задавая ритм движения. На карму поднялись Дори и Глоин, как и в прошлый раз заняв места у рулевых весел. Кхорр Энтерпрайз отстыковался от пирса и шлепнув по воде двумя рядами деревянных крыльев ознаменовал новую часть приключений.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Если кто-то говорит что круиз это весело, не верьте ему.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Развлечение закончились ближе к полудню. Мы вышли из устья реки в озеро, берег удалялся забирая с собой единственное разнообразие. Смотреть на гребущих мужчин надоело еще в первый час плаванья. Горошины пытались меня отвлечь. Ори так и не дорасказав начатую историю завел новую, восхвалявшие прежние деяния его брата. Фили и Кили заняли игрой в кости, но моя удача не любит это развлечение. Проиграв раз так т-цатый, мы перешли на карты… Зря. Зря я взялась за азартные игры, никогда их не любила и только для проформы делала один заход. Так сказать давала удаче шанс осчастливить меня. Смешно звучит не правда ли? Зато потом, я могу смело говорить что пыталась, просто в этот раз мне не повезло, но, может повезти в следующий, совершенно в другой игре.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Дальше я немного понаблюдала с каким азартом играют парни. В какой-то момент появились ставки, и я покинула сию обитель разврата, спрятавшись от всего этого народа в каюту, присоединившись к компании Блина и Калаха. Легионер был спокоен как камень, то есть дрых он на топчане, уткнувшись носом в стенку. Зам лида делал какие-то записи сидя за столом и я не став его отрывать заняла топчан с другой стороны каюты.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Бэль, тебя что-то тревожит? — отреагировал гном на мои метания.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет. Мне просто скучно. — честно призналась я. Есть два типа транспорта ненавистного мной: лифты и корабли. Остальные готова терпеть, находя отдушину в мониторе коммуникатора либо, в пейзажах за окном. Но сейчас, находилась в игре, я не имела ни того ни другого.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Может с парнями во что-нибудь сыграешь?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Уже. Я постоянно проигрываю. Так не интересно. — хмуро пробубнила я очередной раз меняя бок. — Балин сколько нам предстоит плыть?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Дня два, может быть три.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Я заскулила утыкаясь лбом в стенку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На такой срок я не рассчитывала. Что прикажете делать четыре дня на этой лодчонке. Есть, спать, играть в шарады? Да я с ума раньше сойду чем мы причалим к берегу. Все с меня хватит, выхожу…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На три игровых дня, аватара стала ленивой коровой проводя почти всё время в режиме «приключения». Я проявляла активность только несколько часов в день, питаясь едва ли не сухомяткой и выполняя необходимые ежедневные тренировки с оружием и без, и немного пообщавшись с экипажем получив несколько уроков от своих учителей заваливалась спать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Как мы проплыли Эсгарот я даже не заметила. Озеро под названием Долгое, было не только ужасно длинное, но и достаточно широкое чтобы оба близких берега стали для взгляда слоистой грязной полосой на горизонте, так что на вопрос где находится этот город мне указали на темную точку и серый дымок над ней. Старейшина поведал немного о городе, да так что мне его не захотелось посещать даже для выполнения ачивки «туриста». Уж не знаю что про меня наплели, но родственнички мастера Огги меня сторонились как ядерного котла, общаясь только по необходимости. За это я им была весьма благодарна.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На вторые сутки, мы вошли в устье реки Строптивой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Разразившиеся небеса притушили наш пыл проливным дождем, а разлившаяся бурными потоками река не давала нам ни шанса подняться хоть на метр вверх. Пришлось парковаться у берега и переждать погодное ненастье. Запасливые гномы-параноики захватили с собой брезент, соорудив из него хоть какое-то укрытие для народа, так как каюта физически не могла вместить весь экипаж.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Настроение почему-то у всех просело до минимума, стоило ребятам увидеть силуэт одинокого пика на фоне мрачного неба. Торин ходил хмурой тучкой погрузившись глубже в свои думы, остальные ребята ему под стать морщили лбы. Попытка развеселить братишку привела к противоположному эффекту, гном стал совсем невозможный в общении. Наверно одного Калаха ничего не беспокоило, у него все проблемы сводились к двум пунктам: миске жратвы, да теплый сухой угол.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> День третий. Поток воды стих до разумных пределов как над головой так и под днищем, и мужики вновь взялись за весла.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Устроившись на корме лениво разглядывала за раскинувшимся по бортам унылые пейзажи. Каменистая пустыня, приправленная суровой тундрой вот чем являлась сейчас эта земля. По словам старейшины она стала такой после прихода дракона. Тут то я насторожилась. Данное поведение чешуйчатых несет в себе некоторые неприятности. Расстраивать Торина своими измышлениями я не стала, он конечно тот еще упертый баран, но после новостей что нас в горе могут ждать не один дракон, а несколько большее их количество, Лид может резко поменять свои планы. А это в свою очередь повредило бы уже моим задумкам. Нет я конечно могу ошибаться в своих выводах, в Арде насколько я поняла мало что знают про чешуйчатых, всех знающие уже ничего не могут сказать. Но лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Река Строптивая не даром носит данное имя. Извилистое серпантином русло, многочисленные отмели попадавшиеся совершенно внезапно и переменчивые потоки не давали нам продвигаться нормальным ходом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ближе к вечеру, четвертого дня наша лодка припарковалась недалеко от развалин большого города, что раскинулся в долине по левому берегу реки. Дальше подниматься Торин не рискнул. Из вод Строптивой торчали обломки рухнувшего каменного моста, и Лид опасался что кхорр не сможет пройти среди них без повреждений. Был отдан приказ на установку лагеря на противоположном от города стороне.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На берег я сошла чуть ли не со слезами на глазах.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Свобода! Наконец-то долгожданная свобода! Как же меня достали все эти унылые лица, и эта лодка с ее тесной каютой и, одни и те же разговоры изо дня в день. Ей богу, будто из тюрьмы вышла после долгого заключения. Тело жаждало действий, и мозг с ним соглашался. Я готова была бежать к горе в одиночку лишь бы не оставаться на одном месте. Но этот порыв пришлось душить на корню, разыгрывая из себя степенную матрону.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Так близко от цели, что мне даже не верится. — заговорил подошедший Торин когда я разглядывала снежный пик искрящийся слепящей белизной в лучах солнца. — Кажется что это сон, а я сейчас открою глаза и все это пропадет.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Могу ущипнуть тебя, чтобы проверить: сон ли это. — Предложила я, примеряясь, где данный акт милосердия пройдет наиболее болезненным.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не стоит, я и так заноз нахвататься что руки до сих пор щиплет. — отказался братишка растеряв в руках невидимую пыль. — Так как тебе наш дом?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Внутрь пока не заглядывала, так что полностью оценить не могу. Но снаружи выглядит очень даже впечатляюще. И все еще стоит в отличие от этого города. — кивком головы указала я на руины.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Дейл. Красивый был город. — с неподдельной грустью озвучил мысли гном. — Стоит его восстановить когда найдется время.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Почему мы не высадились на том берегу? Опасаешься людей из числа искателей?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Людей? Нет. Чем выше мы будем подниматься по реке тем круче станут берега. Мы просто не сможем на них подняться. Дейл стоит как бы на полуострове, окруженный с трех сторон рекой, четвертой он прижимается к скалам нисходящим от отрога Вороньей высоты. Мало кто осмеливался в былые годы на них забираться, слишком крутые и остры те склоны.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Природная защита. — хмыкнула я. — Вот только чешуйчатому на это было начхать, у него есть крылья. Кстати, Торин, какая наземная территория вокруг горы принадлежит гномам?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Все что охватывают ее отроги. Но тебе это зачем?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну как же. Торговля на твоей территории облагается налогом. А Дейл как я вижу стоит именно на территории Эребора, значит тоже принадлежит тебе.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Отцы отцов, ни мои не людей так не считали. Поверхность кхазад не интересует. У города был свой правитель из числа людей.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Мелочи. Поставишь своего. Кто хозяин земли, тот есть закон.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Уж не себя ли ты видишь на этом месте?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Оградите меня семеро! Спасибо, но мне такой головной боли не нужно. Балина поставь. Он мужчина мудрый и проницательный.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Рассуждаешь так будто мы уже отвоевали гору.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Отвоюем, — с уверенностью заявила я. — Если не будем торчать тут еще неделю.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Неделю не будем. Но отправимся завтра утром. Животным нужно отдохнуть после долгого пребывания в тесном пространстве.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Как и мне. Никогда больше не сяду в лодку! — Пообещала я миру и слезливо за канючила я повиснув на руке у Торина. — Братец, хочу в разведку, ну пожалуйста!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Гном стоически терпел мои завывания, напустив на себя невозмутимый вид, вот только некоторые морщинки в уголках глаз выдавали его с головой. Лид впервые за долгое время радовался глядя на мою детскую выходку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Хорошо. — сдался он чуть погодя, насладившись моим ребячеством. — Но не думай, что я отпущу тебя одну.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я и не настаиваю. — Вернулась я в свое естественное состояние, оторвавшись от гнома. — Мне просто не терпится размяться. Застоялась я в четырех стенах.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тогда пойдешь в обход с Двалиным.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— У-у, прогулка с наставником. Осталось наткнуться на мелких бандитов, и станет совсем хорошо, когда мы их нашинкуем. — я мечтательно закатила глаза.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Самый кровожадный хоббит что я видел. — покачал головой братишка. — И в кого ты такая уродилась.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— В бабулю я уродилась. Ей тоже не сиделось спокойно на месте. — мурлыкнула я донельзя довольная раскладом дел. Может мои ужимки помогли, может родной камень под ногами, но настроение у Торина поднялась из бездны, и он уже не напоминал хмурую тучку, а то всё удовольствие мне портил братец своей кислой физиономией.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Лагерь тем временем собирался и без нашего участия. Провиант для нас и лошадей, к вещам необходимым на этих пустошах добавилось и топливо для огня, все это складывалось под натянутый тент виде небольшого шатра, а вскоре должен появиться и второй. Неподалеку расхаживали животных, водя по кругу за недоуздки. Наши повара уже суетились с котлами намереваясь заполнить желудки горячей пищей. В общем каждый занимался своим делом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Торин окликнул наставника, когда тот появился с очередным тюком сойдя с корабля. Закончив рейс и освободившись от груза, Двалин подошел к нам. Братишка с ходу дал назначение воину, сделать обход вокруг лагеря, хотя я слышала в его словах просьбу к другу побыть на время мне нянькой и телохранителем. Наставник отнесся спокойно к моей персоне ставшей на некоторое время ему напарником. Кивнув Торину, а мне велел подождать пока сам не вооружился должным образом, и когда он вернулся, мы потопали вдоль берега реки, вверх по течению.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Как же радовались мои пятки, не чувствовать больше под собой деревянных досок пола, а колкий угловатый камень и сухая земля неимоверно бодрили дух, а руины города впереди и возвышающаяся над нами гора, будоражили разум.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Дейл был крупным городом выросшим на одном из больших холмов долины. Каменные стены, некоторые дома, и даже несколько башен сохранилась в целости после чистки драконом своей новой территории. Та оставшаяся часть моста к которой мы подошли еще несла в себе величие былого времени: несколько разрушенных статуй неведомых животных что венчали концы перил; нескончаемые узоры покрывавшие почти всю каменную поверхность; плиты дороги подогнаны к друг другу так плотно что и лезвие ножа было нельзя вставить, а сам мост наверно мог вместить четыре стоящих телеги в ряд не давая им соприкоснуться друг с другом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Наставник, — нарушила я наше молчание, изучая причудливую вязь орнамента на постаменте с химерой, — а кто строил этот город?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— В основном наш народ. Люди хорошо платили за наше мастерство работы с камнем. Балин рассказывал, что до того как сюда пришли предки, людей тут почти не было, Лишь несколько небольших поселений раскиданных по долине.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну конечно, — усмехнулась я. — Золото приманивает не только чешуйчатых драконов.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Считаешь что есть иные драконы? — спросил Двалин, заинтересовавшись.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я думаю суть дракона скрыта в каждом из нас. Только не каждый с ним может справиться.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Воин задумчиво окинул меня взглядом с головы до пят и проведя дискуссию с самим собой, молча направился прочь от руин. Я, также молча последовала за ним, не забыв слова старейшины о рейдерах рыскающих в данной области в поисках наживы, поглядывала на радар в ожидании незваных гостей.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Обойдя почти трех километровую территорию мы вернулись в лагерь так и не встретив опасности. Вокруг нас раскинулся мертвый пустырь, населенный одними насекомыми, животных же не было вовсе, даже мелкие грызуны не решались тут обосноваться, впрочем как и птицы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Неспешная прогулка пошла мне на пользу, радуя глаз виде прибавки в единичку к тонусу, и нагулянный аппетит. Подходя к лагерю я жадно призывались к ветру несущему запахи еды.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Доложив об отсутствии какой бы ни было активности около лагеря, устроилась на своем топчане под навесом. Да, братишка не забыл о моей просьбе и добыл таки мне неплохой матрас, а учитывая неприятный рельеф местности он оказался очень даже кстати.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Подперев кулаком подбородок, я лениво осматривала четкие изгибы природного дома подгорного народа. Одинокая была уникальна, гора возвышалась острым граненым шипом из гладкого тела земли. Чем-то она напоминала мне горы Туманного хребта, тем удивительно видеть ее отдельно стоящий от своих сестер. А если вспомнить про ее богатые недра, Эребор представал: драгоценной шкатулкой случайно оброненной, либо намеренно подставленной тут вала Ауле, ведь это он в основном преображал лик Арды и наделял недра ресурсами.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>К вечеру стал накрапывать дождь, а усилившийся северный ветер не предвещал ничего приятного для нас. Мужики расползлись кто куда, часть отправилась на лодку, но большая часть осталась у костра укрывшись плащами. Последовав их примеру, я укуталась в свой плащ и свернувшись комочком уснула под негромкие голоса разумных и еще более тихий голос флейты.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Меня разбудили ранним утром, когда солнце едва осветило небо. Позавтракав, отряд стал собираться в дорогу, сворачивая лагерь и максимально компактнее упаковывая баулы. Моего легионера записали в насильщики наравне с пони, и из-под глубокого капюшона надвинутого на глаза плаща то и дело доносились его возмущенные нотки. Остальные остались почти налегке, оружие да торба с личными вещами занимали их спины. Мастер Огги довольно быстро простился со своими родственниками и благословив их бодро зашагал за своим правителем.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Наш караван направился на север, по старому тракту ведущему к горе.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Израненный вид родной земли тяготил тех кто помнил ее иной живой и цветущей, остальные же, те кто родился уже в изгнании и только слышали о былых днях с некоторым растерянным видом озирались на открывшиеся пустоши. Мы брели по дороге, мостовой камень успел зарасти мелкой травой, но все еще хорошо выполнял свою главную функцию — облегчал нам путь. Справа, будто обнимая долину, возвышался восточный отрог, защищая ее от северных ветров. Река сделав огромную петлю по долине, уходила вновь на юго-запад, к скалам Вороньей высоты, дорога же вела нас дальше к ложбине между западным и восточным отрогами.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>К середине дня мы достигли южных ворот, точнее пришли к тому что от них осталось. Дракон постарался сделать так чтобы в его логово никто не мог пробраться. Ворота и часть стены были обрушены запечатывая главный вход. Подозреваю что и с остальными если они есть чешуйчатый разобрался тем же способом. Все, кроме одной.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Заночевали подальше от ворот, укрывшись за небольшим выступом. По мере приближения к горе у всех проявлялось чувство тревоги, моя чуйка тоже насторожилась, ощущая опасность исходящую от горы. А после увиденных ворот ребята сидели жутко подавленные, разговоры у них не вязались, каждый размышлял о своем, настроение им не подняло даже мои ухищрения с ужином. И чтобы совсем не скиснуть, отдала свою голову на растерзание горошинам, вот кому-кому, а этим ребятам грустить не рекомендуется. Поглядев на мучения племянников к нам присоединился братишка начав объяснять как управляться с короткими волосами. Семейная идиллия немного растормошила отряд, последовали советы и издевки в адрес неопытных в этом деле мальчишек. Спать я ложилась с макаронной фабрикой на голове, разномастные косички вопреки всем требованиям торчали во все стороны как змеи у медузы, причем правая сторона отданная Фили, разительно отличалась от левой где был Кили, зато мальчишки повеселились от души, подняв настроение остальным.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Проснувшись утром с трудом расплела все художество племянников, привычно убрав волосы под бандану, и так как встала первая занялась завтраком. Моя мелкая суета и запах еды разбудил ребят, придав положительный толчок на день, и вскоре рейд уже отправлялся дальше.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Теперь под нашими ногами не лежала дорога, ее нам пришлось прокладывать самим бредя по распадкам меж крутых склонов. Торин собирался попасть на западный склон по горной тропе посещенной им и Балиным в далеком детстве. По их словам, в то время гора была покрыта густым лесом и многочисленные тропы обвивали ее склоны. Теперь же от всего богатства зеленой природы остались только редкие чернеющие головни обгоревших стволов, и даже камень местами потек от упавшего на него пламени.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Медленно, осторожно отряд продвигался вперед оставляя за спинами долину. Западный склон был не менее веселым местечком чем южный. Неровный, резкий рельеф был испещрен обломками камней сползающих с горы, те же головни и редкая растительность пытающаяся отвоевать себе еще клочок земли.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Мы едва успели найти место для отдыха когда на нас опустились вечерние сумерки. Лагерь ребята разворачивали в впопыхах желая успеть поужинать к ночи, и лечь наконец отдохнуть от тяжелого перехода за день.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Но ко мне сон отчего-то не шел, и поворочавшись еще немного на своем матрасе я встала направившись к источнику печальной мелодии. Бофур сидел прислонившись камню, и глядя ночную даль тихо рождал из флейты тонкие, полные грусти звуки. Заметив меня он прервал мелодию, отпустив ее в полет вместе с ветром.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Бэль, прости, я наверно разбудил тебя.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты не виноват, мне самой не спалось и услышав флейту, решила составить тебе компанию. — успокоила я его удобно устроившись в предложенных объятьях. — Тебя не радует что мы почти у цели.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Парень опечалился еще сильнее, теснее сомкнул объятья прижавшись щекой к моему плечу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Торин прав в своем стремлении вернуть дом, я всецело поддерживаю его в этом. Мой род дважды лишался родных стен, и сейчас не имеет возможности вернуть ни одного из потерянных обителей. Твой брат дал скитальцам почувствовать уют, создав новый дом и я ему очень благодарен, но боюсь что в этой попытке он лишит меня моего сердца. Вот почему не радует меня близость нашей цели.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Бофур, — с нежностью провела по колючей щеке. — Тебе не идет быть грустным, начинаешь напоминать Торина, сразу хочется ткнуть куда-нибудь, да побольнее.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Буду считать это похвалой. — улыбнулся он. Притянув к себе, поцеловал, после чего отстранился и изобразив братишку тоном стал отчитывать. — Ты почему не спишь? День был долгим и трудным, особенно для девушки. М-м?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Пока мы плыли отоспалась. — буркнула я. — Я лучше с тобой в дежурстве посижу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тогда мы вряд ли кого-нибудь заметим. — Бофур приблизился настолько близко что кончики наших носов легко щекотали друг друга.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— За нас посторожит моя чуйка. Ее наши шалости не отвлекают. — ответила я, а руки уже блуждали в его волосах, сползая на шею и немного ниже, за ворот куртки ощущая горячую кожу под ней.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Спать я все-таки легла немного раньше чем настало время смены Бофура на посту, усталость взяла свое, и видя как я пригревшись на груди начала клевать носом меня немедленно отправили в «кровать».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ранним утром меня разбудило ворчание братишки над ухом. Торин пытался разобраться с картой, точнее с местом где должна была находится скрытая дверь, но ввиду своего  топографического кретинизма связанной с внешней поверхностью земли, гнома преследовала неудача. Если по честному нас в эту долину привел Балин, Торин только кивал иногда с умным видом подтверждая воспоминания советника.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Широко зевнув закончила свои потягушки растекаясь по спине братца и через плечо заглянула в карту.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не трудись. Рисунок не настолько подробный чтобы мы с ходу нашли нужное нам место.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, дед не особо умел рисовать. — признался Торин подперев кулаком щеку. — Хорошо что вообще хоть как-то отметил иначе пришлось бы обыскивать всю гору. Проще было бы разобрать завал в главных воротах и пройти там.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну на сколько я могла понять по тейгу Заатан, скрытые проходы у подножья не располагаются, а снизу мы долго можем осматривать склоны, но так ничего и не найдем. Нам бы посмотреть сверху. — Предложила я. — Ведь перед дверью должна быть хоть какая-то ровная площадка, ее то легче заметить, наверное.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Хм. Возможно одна из троп опоясывающих гору ведет именно к двери. В любом случае до нужной долины мы пока еще не дошли. — задумчиво произнес Торин, убрав карту в недра своих одежд. — Бэль, сделаешь нам завтрак?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Вторые сутки брожения по склонам горы, вместе с выносливостью немного подрастал и параметр ловкости, из-за акробатических перескакивая с камня на камень, просто идти было скучно и я придумала для себя это полезное занятие. Балин уже не так уверенно вел отряд как днем ранее на сколько я поняла гном не бывал на этих тропах, но так как из нас он был пожалуй единственным кто хоть как-то знаком с местностью, на Торина надеяться было нельзя, он и в Шире умудрился потеряться, а старейшина оказывается до прихода дракона из горы даже носу не показывал. И сейчас я кружила вокруг отряда составляя в вики подробную карту местности.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Нет вы не подумайте что я вот так просто могу найти дорогу или скрытую дверь. Если города и дороги на моей карте отображаются сразу то нужная тропинка и потайной вход появятся только после того как мы их найдем. А пока единственное полезное свойство от работы — это гарантия того, что мы не заблудимся. Хотя как можно заблудиться имея такой отличный ориентир виде Одинокой Горы я не понимала.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На удивление день пролетел быстрее предыдущего, вот мы шли под палящим солнцем, а вот мы уже кутаемся в плащи спасаясь от промозглого холодного ветра сидя у костра почти в полной темноте. Ночь прошла тихо и незаметно как и предыдущий день, лишь неясное чувство опасности не желало покидать меня. Наверно именно из-за него тут не селятся животные.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Утром начались поиски нужной нам тропы. Рейд разбился на «тройки», одна оставалась в лагере, остальные, поделив склон на сектора занялись нахождением и обследованием всех попавшихся путей хоть как-то мало мальски похожих на дорогу. В лагере остались легионер, Пончик и Двалин. Ну не доверял наставник Калаху ни на йоту, если с кхорром овражник вряд ли бы справился, то увести пони дело было нехитрым, особенно когда Бомбур занят перекусом. Мне же в напарники достались братишка и Балин. Торин не горел желанием выпускать меня из виду, тревожась больше обычного.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Пройдясь гребенкой по склону. К вечеру наши команды стали собираться в лагере, и уже в сумерках мы не досчитались одной из них. Тройка состоящая из горошин так и не вернулась в лагерь затемно. Когда же разумные пределы ожидания закончились мы поднялись на их поиски, надеясь что мальчишки просто забрели слишком далеко и с ними ничего не случилось. Торин рвал и метал, коря себя за беспечность по отношению к племянникам, и едва не рухнул на ближайший камень облегченно выдохнув пару ласковых когда эти засранцы все же появились из ночной темноты выйдя на свет факелов. И пока братец отчитывал племянников, бедняга Ори получал сразу от обоих братьев.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Юноши оказались живы, здоровы и что немаловажно — не ранены. Смиренно приняв наказание в виде тонны нравоучений о старших, горошины поведали причину своей задержки. По их словам они нашли очень подозрительную тропу ведущую в тупик, находящийся довольно высоко над западной долиной где сейчас находились мы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Сказано — сделано. Утром следующего дня рейд разбился уже на две группы. Юноши полные энтузиазма бодро шествовали впереди указывая дорогу, и дойдя до конца склона парни пропали из виду завернув за камень, но в следующее мгновение светлая макушка Фили вновь выглянула поманив нас за собой. В почти незаметной нише что скрывал камень начиналась тропа с едва угадывающимися ступеньками. подъем по ней занял прилично времени, тропинка извивалась по склону словно змея, уводя далеко на юг и вновь возвращая к западному склону, и действительно оканчивалась тупиком появившимся совершенно внезапно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Торин оглядев открывшуюся полянку, которая могла едва вместить нас всех, стал сосредоточенно осматривать обступившие нас камни, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев их гладкой поверхности. И остановившись в противоположной стороне от упирающейся в камень тропы, повернулся к нам довольно улыбаясь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Здесь. — указал он на едва заметную трещину в поверхности. — Мы нашли ее.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты уверен Торин? — засомневался Балин. — До дня Дурина же еще далеко…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Уверен, мой старый друг, уверен.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ах ты ж зараза бородатая! — возмутилась я догадавшись каким образом братишка отыскал скрытую дверь. Кольцо, ему помог приобретенный навык распознания сути. Да, гному теперь действительно не нужно ждать заветного дня чтобы открыть дверь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Торин перевел взгляд на меня и благодарно кивнул, а после извлек ключ что носил на груди и вставил в едва заметную щель меж камней. Ключ вошел почти весь, скрывшись до самого кольца и собирался выпадать из нее даже когда Лид отнял руку. Помедлив, еще не веря в свою удачу, Торин резко схватился за оставшееся кольцо и и повернул его, раздался едва слышный щелчок который вырвал у гномов вздох изумления. Упершись ладонями в камень гном с усилием надавил на него, серую поверхность казалось было литой скалы прорезали длинные прямые трещины образуя очертания обычной двери. Плита медленно подалась, бесшумно уходя в недры горы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Торин?! — нарушил всеобщее молчание ошарашенный происходящим советник, задавая вопрос вещающий в воздухе. — Как же это?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Таркун не зря настаивал на кандидатуре Бэль для участия в нашем походе. — Объяснил происходящее братишка, перехватив меня у входа в тоннель и прижав к себе. — Все ее озорство с лихвой окупилось ее же помощью.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, да, Бэль молодец и все такое. — заворчала я. Забрав награду за выполненный квест и вчитываясь в продолжение цепочки, заключавшаяся в очень простом требовании: добыть один необычный камень в сокровищнице охраняемым драконом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Балин сопроводи ее в лагерь и не отпускай пока мы не вернемся. — приказал Лид, довольно бесцеремонно передавая мою тушку в лапы советнику.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что?! Торин! — недоуменно воззрилась я на гнома называвшего себя братом, безуспешно дергаясь в тисках крепко держащего меня за руку Балина, понимая что сценарий по новому пути, выбранным разумным стоящим передо мной.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>НАклонившись к уху гном шепнул:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Если что-то пойдет не так, ты сможешь стереть эти события. И лучше будет если ты будешь находиться в безопасности пока дракон не умрет.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Торин, нет, у меня иные планы на эту ящерицу…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Бэль, ты не сможешь его приучить, не важно насколько глубоки твои знания. Дракону нужно только золото, вот и пускай станет с ним одним целым, навсегда застыв в вечности. Уведи ее Балин, и пришли остальных с припасами, нам понадобится помощь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Но едва советник сделал шаг в сторону тропки, я зарычала от злости, недобро оскалившись.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Аргх! Тор-рин, уговор был что чешуйчатый будет моим. И ты собираешься забрать у меня это право?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Эта битва не для тебя Бэль. — Вмешался Бофур в разговор, и был ошпарен яростным взглядом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>За спиной Бофура встал Нори, подержав соратника.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тебе лучше пойти в лагерь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тетушка… — умоляюще смотрели племяннички, занявшие место возле своего дяди.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ах так, сговорились значит. Ладно. — выплюнула я. Ярость мгновенно отступила оставляя холодный расчет. — Теперь слушайте меня. Я использую свое право на желание. Никто из вас не посмеет меня удерживать. Поняли? Посмотрим чего стоят ваше слово.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Пальцы советника нехотя разжались выпуская меня на свободу, и я спокойно шагнула к туннелю намереваясь выполнить свои планы, но Торин вновь перехватил мою руку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Забыла, я не связан с тобой словом. Я не дам тебе туда войти.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Два. — отсчитала я. — Попытаешься остановить меня в третий раз, беды не миновать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Бэль ты не должна идти туда. — воззвал братишка к голосу разума. — Тебе незачем рисковать собой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— У меня есть и свои причины познакомиться с драконом поплотнее. Так что я пожалуй откажусь от предложения отсидеться в сторонке.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я сказал нет! — отшвырнул меня Торин от двери в руки соратников.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Три! — бесцветно отметила я. В руках появились близнецы налившиеся ядом и за мгновение до того как меня успели задержать, прыжком ушла вперед, за спину названному брату оцарапав ему шею.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Нет, яд не убьет его, лишь парализует на достаточное время чтобы я могла уйти. Гномы не будут преследовать меня, не посмеют покинуть своего короля в трудную минуту, таковы уж они по натуре.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Едва присев придерживая оседающее тело Торина, быстро отскочила в сторону туннеля реагируя на опасность со стороны наставника, и его топор пролетает мимо моей головы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Второго удара не последовало, «тень» скрыла меня от глаз Двалина.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Простите наставник, но мне сейчас некогда тренироваться, я опаздываю на свидание с чешуйчатым. Позаботьтесь лучше о своем короле, ему сейчас плохо, а будет еще хуже когда он наконец очнется.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Зачем же ты… — выдохнул горько Двалин общий вопрос.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Так нужно, ребята. Так нужно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Туннель без отклонений шел вперед. Коридор был совсем не широкий, и не отличающийся особой высотой как многие ранние виденные. Гладкие стены не имели узоров, рисунков или иных украшений, как впрочем и боковых проходов. И поначалу казавшийся прямой как стрела коридор, на самом деле плавно изгибался уходя под уклон вниз будто огибая массив горы. Дорогой пользовались не часто, если вообще пользовались со дня его постройки, и возможно бегство самого дедушки Торина.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Я поторопилась покинуть туннель ускорив шаг.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Гном уже должен был прийти в себя и кипя от злости пуститься в погоню. Эх. Всё-таки привязалась я этому разумному, не захотела, не смогла убить, побоялась что сотру. История опять повторилась, прямо как с Максом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тряхнув головой сбросила некстати всплывшие воспоминания.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>До конца основной цепочки осталось немного, тогда я больше не буду связана контрактом, и могу ступать хоть на все четыре стороны. Но что будет с Бофуром… и Звездочкой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Лед отступал, на его место вращалась злость.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Туннель как и тропа заканчивался тупиком, но поток воздуха сквозящий снизу говорил что это не так, тонкий свист указал на щели между каменными блоками. Здесь была очередная дверь. Обследовав стены я так и не нашла хотя бы намека на замочную скважину, даже недавно приобретенный навык мне не помог, либо он слишком мало развит, либо…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Я встала в стойку упершись ногами в пол, а руками в стену как-то делал Торин и с силой надавила на плиту. Дверь, поддалась моим усилиям хоть и не очень охотно стала отходить открывая все больше доступа воздушному потоку. Вонь затхлости и пыли удали в нос заставляя прикрыть рукавом лицо, а глаза слезится. Платок перекочевал с головы на нос хоть как-то пресекая попадание в него всей гадости что взлетела в воздух при открытии двери.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И когда дверь открылась достаточно широко я скользнула за нее, оказавшись внутри довольно богатого помещения: роскошная мебель, портьеры, гобелены на стенах, а пол был устлан ковром ныне покрытый таким же толстым слоем пыли что и его ворс как и все вокруг. Некоторые предметы предметы находились явно не на своих местах. Хозяева жилплощади покидали ее в спешке не обращая внимание на столь мелкие детали как оброненный кубок или перевернутый стул.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Обойдя стол, направилась к призывно распахнутым дверям.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Новое помещение не уступала в богатстве предыдущему. Тут стояли гротескные статуи гномов в полном боевом облачении, потолки стали выше, а сам зал был больше. Если первая комната как мне показалось выполняла роль гостиной то эта навевала мысли о бальной зале или холл. Но и тут я надолго не задержалась.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Следующая комната вызвала у меня подозрение что все это я где-то видела, и увидев ажурную цветную мозаику окна во всю стену — я вспомнила. Все устройство богатых чертог была очень схожей с домом архитектора, и пройдя по аварийному выходу оказалась в Царском дворце. Значит где-то поблизости должна быть сокровищница.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стремительно вылетев на балкон и оглядев округу не смогла сдержать шокированный выдох, мысли о драконе покинули меня на время.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Боги! Да тут целая метрополия. Рельеф пещеры пролезали «небоскребы» уходящие вглубь горы, а не ввысь, только в отличии от бетонных сооружений дома гномов пестрели разнообразием всевозможных украшений фасадов. Думаю и внутри их нельзя будет отнести к аскетичным. Соглашаясь с желанием природы в городе почти не было прямых улиц, и дальний конец пещеры… (пещеры ли?) невозможно было определить, настолько красиво перекрывали друг друга здания, лестницы и дороги.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Сжав с силой кулаки, отрезвила голову заставив ее соображать хоть немного логически.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На красоты я полюбуюсь позже, а сейчас нужно найти цели. Сокровищница безумного правителя, огромный дракон или возможно несколько, где они могут располагаться… Уж явно не во дворце что находился почти под куполом горы. Неудобно. Мало места и холодно. Значит внизу, ближе к теплу. Переоборудовали под нужды одну из праздничных залов? Возможно…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Метнулась в сторону возможного выхода. Удивительно, но главная дверь была прикрыта, но не заперта. Выскользнув наружу направилась в сторону предполагаемой лестницы. Структура построек действительно была очень похожа на тейг Заатан, лестница оказалась на месте только располагалась немного дальше чем я предполагала.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Прошло полчаса как я спускаюсь вниз, а ступени все не заканчиваются.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Мерлинова борода! Да сколько тут этажей? — Присев на ступеньку чтобы перевести дух, посмотрела на бесконечную спираль уходящую вниз. — Как гномы обходятся без лифтов? Или все-таки они есть, но я их просто не видела? Жу-уть.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Спустя еще полчаса я таки достигла нулевой отметки, где не было мостов только дороги заполняющие пространство между домов. Развернула в обзор полученную в ходе путешествия по горе карту и сверила ее с картой города, точнее с тем огрызком что у меня был. Отметив сторону где располагаются южные ворота, потопала в том направлении. Зачем гадать метаясь в поисках сокровищницы когда можно просто пройти по следам разрушений устроенных чешуйчатым. Такие «хлебные крошки» птички точно не склюют.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Дойдя до первых следов разрушений, остановилась присев на камень.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Седьмое пекло! — выплюнула я раздражение перемешанное с изумлением. — И этот город находится всего под одной горой! Что тогда творится в Мории? Она ведь под цепью гор находится, которые побольше Одинокой будут.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Бывала я в городах подгорного народа, но не таких масштабов как устроил тут род Долгобородов. Чаще все встречались на вид обычные города просто стоящие под куполом пещеры. Реже встречался тип «бомбоубежище», города смахивающие на муравейник. Но город под Эребором не вписывался ни в один из них! Сюда проще было добавить суетливых флаеров шныряющих туда-сюда и ядовитых оттенков гало-баннеры, на столько все тут фэнтезийно-футуристично выглядело.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Отдохнув, немного морально и физически, встала оставив за спиной отметку выхода, направилась вглубь горы по тропе буйства крылатой-печки. Дорога сменилась плавным переходом на рабочий уровень, точнее горнодобывающей и металлоперерабатывающий, который находился под городом. Иногда след из каменных обломков терялся, но оставались отметки иного рода: истлевшие тела защитников, простых рабочих и каких-то животных что использовались как гужевые. Иногда приходилось искать дорогу туда куда пополз этот крылатый гад, это с его комплекцией грузового самолета легко было перешагнуть преграду, а мне с моим ростом сделать такое было не по силам.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И наконец мое брожение по лабиринтам закончилось. Завернув за угол мои ноги уткнулись в край драгоценной пустыни.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну наконец-то! — вырвался из груди облегченный выдох. Огляделась. Теперь поиски рептилии сократились до одного маленького склада драгметалла, заодно нужно будет найти камушек для выполнения квеста и радости братишки.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Что мы имеем: (очень) огромное помещение заполненное золотом во всевозможных формах, чаще всего монеты; давнее отсутствие активности у рептилии, так как даже монеты были покрыты слоем пыли. Вывод: возможно чешуйчатый спит, причем в единственной экземпляре, что уже хорошо, и если с его нахождением у меня не возникнет проблем то найти тут один единственный квестовый предмет станет той еще задачкой. Запустить бы сюда Торина, он со своей новой чуйкой, не хуже дракона все просканирует.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Смоки?! Дымочек, ты где? — крикнула я сложив ладошки рупором. Мой голос отразился от каменных стен и многократно усилившийся пошел гулять по помещению. Минут пять вслушивалась в звуки ожидая в ответ, так и не дождавшись, ступила в зону необычной пустыни сканируя окружающее пространство радаром в поисках живого существа. Дойдя до одной стены, и немного пройдя вдоль нее разворачивалась шла периодически карабкаясь по барханам к противоположной стене.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Где-то на трети зала, точнее в конце первого склада и начале второго которые соединили убрав стену между ними, я остановилась. Мое чувство опасности не просто сообщило мне о надвигающейся неприятности, оно истерически билась в припадке в надежде унести ноги подальше отсюда.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И только потом появился он.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Алая точка вплыла в радар совершенно с неожиданной стороны, не снизу из-под золотых барханов, а сверху из-под потолка. Но что самое удивительное я не расслышала за звоном сыплющихся монет под ногами, движения рептилии.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Вскинув голову, уперлась взглядом в глаза янтарные дракона. Тот свисая с колонны вниз головой подобно летучей мыши и извернув шею смотрел на меня, точнее на то место где стою я. Застыв соляным столбиком стала судорожно накидывать новый план действий, корректируя планы под новые реалии.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Все ответы были прямо передомной.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Так, одна часть плана выполнена, я нашла живого-здорового дракона. В «тени» не было цветов, но были оттенки, и оттенок шкуры чешуйчатого не настолько был темен для черного цвета. Довольно маленькие шипы-рожки и отсутствовавший гребень по позвоночнику подвели итог моим размышлениям о поле зверя. Теперь каким-то образом мне нужно облапать уникального представителя фауны Арды. Только как? Эта гадина висит хоть и низко, но слишком высоко для моего роста, я даже в прыжке не дотянусь до кончиков его чешуи.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Дракон не видел меня, но прекрасно чуял. Геобычные глаза с вертикальной полоской зрачка пересекалась с нескольким горизонтальными оваломи, внимательно следили за каждым движением монеток под моими ногами.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Я стояла и размышляла готовая к атаке со стороны дракона в любой момент, но вместо залпа струей пламени меня встретили очень даже радушно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Интересные времена нынче настали. — низкий раскатистый голос заставил дрожать меня и золото под моими ногами. — Еда приходит сама, и не спустыми руками, а желая пополнить мою коллекцию. Что ты там принес мне, крошка? — почти нежно спросил чешуйчатый.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Растерялась от такого приветствия, я внимательно осматривая морду дракона учтиво заговорила:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Приветствую вас многоуважаемая Смауг Пламенная. Мое имя Бэльха, я пришла к вам из далекого юга. Увы, то чем вы заинтересовались не может стать вам подарком. Эти вещицы такие же частицы меня как и ваша драгоценная чешуя. Не думаю что Вы, прекраснейшая, мне позволите даже коснуться ее. — добавила я немного лести в свои слова, заодно закинув первый крючок.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— М-м. — довольно заурчала дракониха нарочито медленно стала сползать с колонны на которой отдыхала. — Твои речи приятны человечек, как и твой запах. Но это не спасёт тебя от неминуемой участи. Я наградила тебя честью услышать мой голос за то что ты не взял ни одной вещицы из моей коллекции. Ты рад? — Картинно замерев Смауг, пустила в мою сторону небольшое облачко дыма.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вне всякого сомнения это честь для меня, как слышать так и лицезреть драгоценнейшую, ту что венчает собой эту небывалую коллекцию ценностей.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Хм. Я действительно главная драгоценность в зале.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Чешуйчатая плавно улеглась на приглянувшуюся ей золотую горку, обхватив передними лапами ее вершину, а крыльями как покрывалом укрыв тело. Смауг была самкой до мозга костей, особью женского пола стремящейся показать себя во всей своей красе… а потом сожрать с потрохами. И неважно восхищался ты до этого ею или нет.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что ж, человечек, ты выкупил себе еще немного времени.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Я стала медленно приближаться к лежащей туше.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— О Смауг… — начала я, но меня перебили.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не люблю это прозвище, оно грязное, как и все людишки! — Гулкий рокот раздался со стороны чешуйчатой, закрыв глаза драконица смеялась каким-то своим мыслям. И я сделала еще несколько шагов в сторону Смауг, пока та отвлеклась. — Фарант, называй меня так, человечка. Что привело тебя в мой вейр, если не сокровища под твоими ногами? Неужто простое любопытство. Не поверю.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Отчасти да, — я сделала очередной осторожный шаг. — Моей главной целью были вы, несравненная Фарант. После того как я прочла о вас в книге, мной овладело желание увидеть, прикоснуться к величественному дракону этого мира.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что ж, ты меня увидел, а вот я тебя нет. Может покинешь тень что скрывает тебя, для равноценного обмена.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Во мне нет ничего необычного. Маленький человечек.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну это уже мне решать. — властно отрезала дракониха. — Не помню чтобы смертные умели пропадать с глаз. Бессмертные, да, их силы могут соткать интересные чары. Но ты не эльф, и не гном хотя на тебе есть их отпечатки. Ты даже не совсем человек. Кто же ты?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Рожденная в этом мире, но не его часть. Странник, что пришел в поисках неба.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Прелестно. — Фарат застыла подобно изящной статуи тонкой работы. Только ее живые глаза отличали ее от серых гигантских каменных изваяний стоящих в коридоре на входе в город и в его коридорах. — Загадки. Я люблю загадки. Продолжай.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— За малый размер меня прозвали — мышонком, что дружит с черным медведем.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Какой интересный гость появился в моих владениях, жаль только что ты не тот кого я ожидала, и вряд ли когда-нибудь дождусь. — С грустью заметила чешуйчатая, поднявшись шагнула в мою сторону. — Странник с именем Бэльха, уходи пока я не сожгла тебя. И не забудь забрать с собой своих прихвостней что остались снаружи. Они не смогут вернуть себе ни монетки из моего гнезда. Пусть забудут про гору, теперь это мой вейр.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Их цель иная нежели чем простое золото.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>По залу раскатился громогласный смех дракона.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ха! Неужели эти волосатые комочки хотят убить меня? Забавно! Ха-ха! — Резко прервав смех, Фарант приблизила голову ко мне, в ее голосе уже не было даже намека на то веселье что было мгновение назад. — Времена героев прошли мышонок, гномы измельчали погрузившись в отчаяние, люди ослабли духом превратившись в овец. Эльфы… Они не могут помочь даже себе, и скоро вовсе сбегут от проблем. А ты со столь малым числом с которым явились сюда, не утолите даже мой голод. Куда вам справляться со мной и моей яростью.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Я улыбнулась, протянув руку к столь близко зубастой пасти и положив ладонь на чешуйку носа, направила концентрированные эмоции на дракона.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Зачем тебе все это?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что? — Переспросила удивленная моим вопросом чешуйчатая.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Фарант. Зачем тебе гнездо, если на свете уже нет того кто мог бы порадовать тебя сделав матерью? Сколько кладок яиц ты уже потеряла? Сколько еще хочешь потерять?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Откуда ты… — ошарашено начала дракониха и ощетинившись отринула. — В тебе нет Его силы, хоть ты и носишь одно из его имен!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Бедная, бедная отчаявшаяся Фарант, страдающая от одиночества, без детей, без партнера, без хозяина, без цели. Ты, последняя огненная рамалок этого мира, решила сгнить в этой горе, заживо похоронив себя в груде золота и драгоценностей?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да что ты можешь понимать малявка прячущаяся в тени! Твои сородичи живы!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты права. Вокруг меня много народу, я с ними даже общаюсь. Но тех кто мне дорог единицы и нас разделяют не простые расстояния, а целые миры. Я тоже погребаю себя заживо в своей гробнице. Вот и думаю, может ты дракон проживший тысячи лет знаешь ответ на мой вопрос. Так зачем тебе все это?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Чешуйчатая ушла в прострацию зависнув над поставленным вопросом, и пока она размышляла, я залезла в параметры квеста, а затем проверила логи и едва сдержала рвущиеся наружу нецензурные выражения которые были у меня в наличии.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Отказано.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В «лике» дракона мне было безапелляционно отказано, так как существо было слишком сильным. Не по Сеньке шапка оказалась, так сказать. Я даже скрипнула зубами от досады. В ползающую по земле паучиху превращаться не хотелось категорически. Но хорошо что оставался запасной вариант — орлы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Значит наступила вторая часть Марлезонского балета. Нужно найти камушек и спасти свою тушку от милашки Фарант. Не дай боги ей придет в голову мысль оставить меня у себя в качестве питомца. Бывали прецеденты со знакомыми игроками. Там либо «жили они долго и счастливо», либо…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Удача кажется от меня не просто отвернулась, но и неплохо так придала ускорение лягнув под пятую точку от всей широты своей души.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Бэль?! — разнесся по залу голос тревожный Торина. Братишка ворвался в сокровищницу со всей той компанией что была с нами наверху о чем немедленно оповестили их нестройные голоса и, немедленно потерялись в барханах драгоценной пустыни.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Дракон выйдя из ступора обернулся на новых гостей и, яростно оглушительно взревел дыхнув пламенем уже в мою сторону. Но меня на том месте уже не было, я уже бежала прочь сорвавшись с места в тот момент когда первые звуки знакомого голоса.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ох братец, как же ты не вовремя!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Лжец! Вор! Уничтожу! — ярилась Фарант, расшвыривая в сторону драгоценные горы, поливая огнем. — Ненавижу! Ненавижу вас всех! Мелких, ничтожных, копошащихся в грязи букашек. Почему выжили вы? Почему за вами осталось победа? Отец был силен, но вас было много, слишком много для него одного!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«О-о… Да у нас тут психическая травма связанная с папашей. Интересно кого она точно имеет в виду?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Обдумать внезапную мысль мне не дали, чешуйчатая закончила буйство опалив потолок пламенем, и прижав крылья плотнее к телу отработанным движением нырнула в толщу золота.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Я довольно оскалилась. Если с летающим драконом мне ничего не удалось бы сделать, то с песчаным не возникало особых сложностей. Вырвав какую-то чашу из-под подножия бархана устроила обвал части склона, на эти вибрации мгновенно среагировала чешуйчатая, а я бесшумно переместилась в сторону в ожидании своего транспорта.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Фарант не подвела вынырнув аккурат возле холмика раздавив его своим телом, дополнительно облила округу жарким огнем и только тут почувствовала некую неправильность, зуд на шее, там куда не дотягиваются ни лапы, ни клыки. Близнецы тоже сработали как надо, впившись в твердые чешуйки естественной брони дракона, пробивая ее насквозь кусая чувствительную плоть.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Вы никогда не катались на песчаных червях? Нет? Попробуйте, уверяю вам понравится.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Если выживете.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Воспользоваться мной как лошадью решила?! Мелкая грязь! — взревела дракона с новой силой, и попыталась соскрести меня со своей шеи, но коротковатые для таких выкрутасов передние лапы этого не позволили сделать, а задние использовать, на мое счастье, чешуйчатая даже не подумала как впрочем и крыльями. Зато Фарант стала активно чесаться о ближайшую колонну, и мне пришлось очень постараться дабы не попасть в пространство между молотом и наковальней.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Мысленно поблагодарила Звездочку за его уроки, прыжками смещаясь с места на место пока не добралась к нужному месту.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>О нет, вы не подумайте что я могу убить целого дракона мифического уровня. На это у меня еще силенок не хватает. Зато я могу немного угомонить разбушевавшуюся зверюгу, а там глядишь и парни подсобят, дружно отправив чешуйчатую к вымершим родственникам.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Драконий род очень разнообразен. Самки чаще всего, гораздо больше и агрессивнее самцов. Особям мужского пола нужно не только догнать свою избранницу в полете, но и выжить во время спаривания. Для этого природа выдала бонус горе ухажерам. Если самец умудриться ухватится и продержаться какое-то время, самка покорится ему. А вот с самцами такой трюк не прокатит, у них это чувствительное местечко закрывают позвоночный гребень и корона из шипов с черепа. Таким образом некоторые виды полуразумных драконов объезжают, сымитировав «захват самца» специальным капканом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Фарант же была разумной, и я не уверена что с ней пройдет этот трюк. Но другого плана у меня пока не было, так что я приступила его выполнению вонзив свои когти по обе стороны чувствительного места.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Чешуйчатая на долю секунды замерла. Дальше произошло что-то странное.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Внезапная резкая боль режет мои нервы заставляя кричать. Аватара перестает слушаться команд, безвольно разжимая пальцы отпуская рукоятки кинжалов, и мое тело медленно соскальзывает с застывшей чешуйчатой шеи дракона падая вниз на груду золота.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Еще одна, более яркая вспышка боли впивается в мою грудь раскаленным копьем и только потом я ударяясь спиной о что-то твердое и острое выбивая весь воздух кровавым кашлем из легких. Я не погибаю, здоровья остается достаточно чтобы выкарабкаться даже из этой плачевной ситуации, но я не могу пошевелить даже пальцем. Активация «берсерка» никчему не приводит, навык почему-то не работает хотя и активно жрет дух.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Картинка с драконом мутнеет, исчезая в дымке, ее заменяет алые всполохи перед глазами. Стало обжигающе горячо. Теперь я моу двигать телом и боль заставляет биться в агонии от этого становиться только хуже. Я пытаюсь кричать и задыхаюсь от густого дыма заполняющие легкие вместо воздуха.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Вновь паралич разбивает тело, а жгучая боль пожирающяя тело сменятся иной не менее мучительной. «Огонь? Почему? Смог только готовится полыхнуть.» — всплывает мысль когда образ дракона возвращается, боль от ожогов слабеет, унося с собой запах горелой плоти, давая возможность дышать не свежим, но чистым воздухом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Как выясняется, ненадолго.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Новый спазм. Я уже ничего не вижу, не могу кричать, двигаться. Только кислота поглотив тело добралось разума и пытается свести с ума.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Место действия снова меняется.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Становится почти хорошо…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Появление чешуйчатой вызывает радость. Фарант хочет меня спалить, но отчего-то она медлит, а ее пламя слишком тягуче вырывается из пасти, а аватара все так же не поддается контролю и мне остаётся лишь наблюдать за своей неминуемой участи. Я успеваю во всех подробностях разглядеть формирующуюся огонь, самого дракона и место где мы находимся.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И не дожидаюсь ее.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тело внезапно выгибается как от разряда электричества и наконец-то наступает, долгожданная темнота. Непроглядная бездна обступает меня, погружая в свое нежное лоно, даря спокойствие едва не покинувшему меня разуму и отдых истерзанным нервам.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Сознание плывет.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Внимание! Вы погибли!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ошибка записи…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Гора и Дракон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Наконец-то наступило долгожданное утро, и день отплытия. Мы груженой оравой двинули к нашей лодке. Нашу славную братию провожала вся деревня, но исключительно до ворот, дальше с нами пошла лишь часть семейства старосты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К отряду присоединился староста и его внуки, сыновей он оставил за старших в деревне, те особо не упирались, приняв указ отца как должное, внимательно вслушивались в его наставления. Понимали, что отец уже не захочет возвращаться, отправляясь в последнее свое путешествие вместе с сородичами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>До кхорра пришлось немного пройтись, так как его отогнали чуть выше по течению, где за небольшим мыском скрывалась пристань и пяток утлых сюденышек, на фоне которых наша лодка выглядела как Каравелла рядом со шлюпками. Вещи и провиант перекочевали с лошадей на борт, и они отправились в обратный путь, так же на борт завели и наших пони, соорудив им некое подобие стойла у каюты. Центральная поверхность палубы открылась, и оттуда, как из шкафа извлекли весла. В носовые отсеки был упакован провиант, в кормовые, ненужные пока вещи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я в суете не участвовала. Свесив вниз ноги, сидя над входом в каюту и подперев лбом перила утомлено наблюдала за мельтешением мужчин внизу. Мне было скучно, и невероятно тоскливо от мысли что придется провести еще какое-то время на одном и том же месте. Единственное что утешало так это скорая смена пейзажа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Устав от созерцания суеты горестно взвыкнув откинулась на доски пола, с начав рассматривать проплывающие хмурые облака пока в область обзора не попал присевший рядом летописец.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Люди странные. Мы им помогли, а они все равно на нас косятся. — поделился Ори своими впечатлениями от деревни и ее жителей. — Как мастер Огги с ними ужился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Жизнь заставит и не так раскорячишься. — повторила я древнюю поговорку. — Так ты что раньше не общался с людьми?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не так долго. Дори не часто за границы города выходил, основном для пополнения товаров из солнечных растений. Иногда я выезжал с ним, но мне не приходилось так тесно общаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А что Нори, он разве не с вами жил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Брат редко бывал дома и подолгу не задерживался. Когда приехал рассказывал много историй что с ним приключилось, или он слышал или видел, а я все записывал чтобы перечитывать когда он опять уедет. Это была моя первая книжка: сборник его приключений.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не грусти Горошина, теперь ты можешь записать свою историю. — подбодрила я юношу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, это не моя история, я только ее свидетель, хроник, что опишет события так как они происходили, и я очень горд что это оказался именно «я», а не кто-то иной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И все же ты ее участник, и никто не может забрать у тебя мысли, чувства. Да, с тобой происходили те же события, но ты видел их под другим углом, и ты можешь изложить их отдельной книгой. Это и будет — твоя история.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но я всего лишь повторю события летописи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Скорее уж дополнишь ее. Хм. Ори, а расскажи какую-нибудь историю из того сборника. Полагаю некоторые ты успел уже выучить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, есть у меня несколько любимых, но не думаю что они тебе понравятся, они скучные по сравнению с твоими историями и довольно короткие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну это мне решать, скучные они или нет. Сейчас мне любопытно их услышать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо. — согласился юноша. Сев на палубу он оперся спиной на перила. — Мне тогда лет двадцать было. Для брата это было одно из первых заданий.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дорога привела их отряд к портовому городу образовавшемуся в устье реки. Там, без вести пропало несколько поставок гномьей стали, так и не дойдя до заказчиков. Ему и его товарищам требовалось выяснить куда делся весь материал или хотя бы оградит от исчезновение следующую поставку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В город они вошли по отдельности, в разное время, с разными легендами за плечами. Кто-то стал торговцем, кто-то мастеровым. Нори же выпала роль проходимца, выживающего за счет ловких рук и немереной по годам ушлости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Несколько дней брат жил на улицах, оправдывая свою легенду пока его не заметили тамошние оборванцы и не пригласили в свой дом. Но он понимал что это не простая доброта к собрату по несчастью, нет. Нори всегда говорил что у людей не бывает бесплатного сыра, не золотом так делом придется оплачивать любые милости, если они чего похуже не придумают.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вначале к нему долго присматривались прежде чем открыть иную сторону выживания попрошаек и мелких воров, а он показывал им свое мастерство ловких рук, обкрадывая торговцев и зажиточных жителей города, не видя разницы между людьми и гномами. Никто не догадывался, что иногда вместо краденой вещи он оставлял послание с добытыми сведениями, так как обокраденный торговец оказывался товарищем из его отряда игравший свою маленькую роль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Время текло своим чередом. Однажды брата привели в иное место где его завербовали на новую затею. В тот вечер он посетил несколько лавок, прогуляв все добытое вместе с подельниками, отмечая высокую честь участвовать такой хитрой игре.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А предупреждение сородичам уже было отправлено.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нори не знал что его ждет когда он выходил к каравану, приказов от командира «их» отряда он не успел получить. Хотя я сомневаюсь что он вообще получал их. Брат сделал то что от него требовали люди, увел часть охраны каравана, у повозок остались только люди, наемники, как он сказал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Выполнив свою часть Нори скрылся вернувшись в подполье. Но там его не ждала награда за успешную игру. Так называемые «друзья» решили отыграться на новеньком за подставу со стороны его сородичей. Вместо стали, грузом этого каравана оказалось простое железо, причем не самой лучшей обработки. Как потом выяснил брат, настоящий груз привезли иной дорогой скрытый под неказистой травой, с фермерами едущими на ярмарку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Синяки, ссадины и подбитый глаз стало наградой брату за его труд. Скрипя зубами он терпел побои продолжая играть роль, но когда разговор зашел о его продаже в рабы дабы хоть как-то набить карманы деньгами в счёт упущенного товара, брат решил скрыться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нори говорил, что легко попасть в ряды бандитов, но трудно их покинуть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Выбравшись из той каморки куда его запихнули в бесчувственном состоянии, Нори намеревался покинуть город прихватив с собой некоторые сувениры на память. Но по неопытности попался на глаза мальчишкам-щипачам, те сдали его, и за ним началась охота.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Летописец не надолго замолчал, с некоторым укором взглянув на дальние холмы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Говорят за здорового раба гнома отсыпают серебром, а за женщину золотом. Бэль, скажи, почему люди так поступают? Зачем лишают других свободы?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Потому что они не видят иных способов удовлетворить свою жажду, заполнить ту выросшую в них черноту. Жажда власти, вседозволенности, всегда будет тяготеть над душами. Унижая других, они возвышают себя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Услышав мой ответ летописец совсем посмурнел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это грустно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не печалься друг мой. — погладила я его по руке. — Даже в грязи есть шанс найти бесценный самородок. Просто их слишком мало на такое огромное болото. Продолжай. Так каким образом Нори выбрался из города?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он уехал с циркачами. — открыл секрет Ори, повеселев. — Почти седмицу с ними провел, пока их караван не собрался уйдя на безопасное расстояние от города. Но сначала брату пришлось долго петлять по улочкам отрываясь от своих преследователей. Наткнувшись на циркачей, что пришли на летнюю ярмарку, Нори не придумал ничего лучшего как на время спрятаться в одном из фургончиков…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прерывая рассказ к нам, на карму поднялся главный герой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О чем болтаете?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я рассказываю Бэль историю, про Долхам, и твое знаком… м-м? — промычал Ори удивленно глядя на брата. Тот присев на корточки, аккуратно зажимал рот болтливому младшему брату. Юноша очевидно выбрал историю не предназначавшуюся для моих ушей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Братишка, мне срочно нужна твоя помощь. — летописец что-то промычал робко возмущаясь — Да именно сейчас. Извини нас Бэль. — хитро щурясь извинился Звездочка утаскивая младшего брата вниз.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зря он так остро отреагировал, мое любопытство от этого только разыгралось. Думаю от летописца после общения с братом больше ничего не добьется. Остается пытать непосредственного участника событий. Но встает вопрос: а надо ли?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>За историей последние приготовления были закончены, те кто остаются сошли на пирс, а те мужики что остались распределились по веслам. Свои места заняли и мои товарищи, помогая неопытным людям, задавая ритм движения. На карму поднялись Дори и Глоин, как и в прошлый раз заняв места у рулевых весел. Кхорр Энтерпрайз отстыковался от пирса и шлепнув по воде двумя рядами деревянных крыльев ознаменовал новую часть приключений.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если кто-то говорит что круиз это весело, не верьте ему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Развлечение закончились ближе к полудню. Мы вышли из устья реки в озеро, берег удалялся забирая с собой единственное разнообразие. Смотреть на гребущих мужчин надоело еще в первый час плаванья. Горошины пытались меня отвлечь. Ори так и не дорасказав начатую историю завел новую, восхвалявшие прежние деяния его брата. Фили и Кили заняли игрой в кости, но моя удача не любит это развлечение. Проиграв раз так т-цатый, мы перешли на карты… Зря. Зря я взялась за азартные игры, никогда их не любила и только для проформы делала один заход. Так сказать давала удаче шанс осчастливить меня. Смешно звучит не правда ли? Зато потом, я могу смело говорить что пыталась, просто в этот раз мне не повезло, но, может повезти в следующий, совершенно в другой игре.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дальше я немного понаблюдала с каким азартом играют парни. В какой-то момент появились ставки, и я покинула сию обитель разврата, спрятавшись от всего этого народа в каюту, присоединившись к компании Блина и Калаха. Легионер был спокоен как камень, то есть дрых он на топчане, уткнувшись носом в стенку. Зам лида делал какие-то записи сидя за столом и я не став его отрывать заняла топчан с другой стороны каюты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль, тебя что-то тревожит? — отреагировал гном на мои метания.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. Мне просто скучно. — честно призналась я. Есть два типа транспорта ненавистного мной: лифты и корабли. Остальные готова терпеть, находя отдушину в мониторе коммуникатора либо, в пейзажах за окном. Но сейчас, находилась в игре, я не имела ни того ни другого.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Может с парнями во что-нибудь сыграешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Уже. Я постоянно проигрываю. Так не интересно. — хмуро пробубнила я очередной раз меняя бок. — Балин сколько нам предстоит плыть?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дня два, может быть три.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я заскулила утыкаясь лбом в стенку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На такой срок я не рассчитывала. Что прикажете делать четыре дня на этой лодчонке. Есть, спать, играть в шарады? Да я с ума раньше сойду чем мы причалим к берегу. Все с меня хватит, выхожу…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>На три игровых дня, аватара стала ленивой коровой проводя почти всё время в режиме «приключения». Я проявляла активность только несколько часов в день, питаясь едва ли не сухомяткой и выполняя необходимые ежедневные тренировки с оружием и без, и немного пообщавшись с экипажем получив несколько уроков от своих учителей заваливалась спать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как мы проплыли Эсгарот я даже не заметила. Озеро под названием Долгое, было не только ужасно длинное, но и достаточно широкое чтобы оба близких берега стали для взгляда слоистой грязной полосой на горизонте, так что на вопрос где находится этот город мне указали на темную точку и серый дымок над ней. Старейшина поведал немного о городе, да так что мне его не захотелось посещать даже для выполнения ачивки «туриста». Уж не знаю что про меня наплели, но родственнички мастера Огги меня сторонились как ядерного котла, общаясь только по необходимости. За это я им была весьма благодарна.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На вторые сутки, мы вошли в устье реки Строптивой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Разразившиеся небеса притушили наш пыл проливным дождем, а разлившаяся бурными потоками река не давала нам ни шанса подняться хоть на метр вверх. Пришлось парковаться у берега и переждать погодное ненастье. Запасливые гномы-параноики захватили с собой брезент, соорудив из него хоть какое-то укрытие для народа, так как каюта физически не могла вместить весь экипаж.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Настроение почему-то у всех просело до минимума, стоило ребятам увидеть силуэт одинокого пика на фоне мрачного неба. Торин ходил хмурой тучкой погрузившись глубже в свои думы, остальные ребята ему под стать морщили лбы. Попытка развеселить братишку привела к противоположному эффекту, гном стал совсем невозможный в общении. Наверно одного Калаха ничего не беспокоило, у него все проблемы сводились к двум пунктам: миске жратвы, да теплый сухой угол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> День третий. Поток воды стих до разумных пределов как над головой так и под днищем, и мужики вновь взялись за весла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Устроившись на корме лениво разглядывала за раскинувшимся по бортам унылые пейзажи. Каменистая пустыня, приправленная суровой тундрой вот чем являлась сейчас эта земля. По словам старейшины она стала такой после прихода дракона. Тут то я насторожилась. Данное поведение чешуйчатых несет в себе некоторые неприятности. Расстраивать Торина своими измышлениями я не стала, он конечно тот еще упертый баран, но после новостей что нас в горе могут ждать не один дракон, а несколько большее их количество, Лид может резко поменять свои планы. А это в свою очередь повредило бы уже моим задумкам. Нет я конечно могу ошибаться в своих выводах, в Арде насколько я поняла мало что знают про чешуйчатых, всех знающие уже ничего не могут сказать. Но лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Река Строптивая не даром носит данное имя. Извилистое серпантином русло, многочисленные отмели попадавшиеся совершенно внезапно и переменчивые потоки не давали нам продвигаться нормальным ходом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ближе к вечеру, четвертого дня наша лодка припарковалась недалеко от развалин большого города, что раскинулся в долине по левому берегу реки. Дальше подниматься Торин не рискнул. Из вод Строптивой торчали обломки рухнувшего каменного моста, и Лид опасался что кхорр не сможет пройти среди них без повреждений. Был отдан приказ на установку лагеря на противоположном от города стороне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На берег я сошла чуть ли не со слезами на глазах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Свобода! Наконец-то долгожданная свобода! Как же меня достали все эти унылые лица, и эта лодка с ее тесной каютой и, одни и те же разговоры изо дня в день. Ей богу, будто из тюрьмы вышла после долгого заключения. Тело жаждало действий, и мозг с ним соглашался. Я готова была бежать к горе в одиночку лишь бы не оставаться на одном месте. Но этот порыв пришлось душить на корню, разыгрывая из себя степенную матрону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так близко от цели, что мне даже не верится. — заговорил подошедший Торин когда я разглядывала снежный пик искрящийся слепящей белизной в лучах солнца. — Кажется что это сон, а я сейчас открою глаза и все это пропадет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Могу ущипнуть тебя, чтобы проверить: сон ли это. — Предложила я, примеряясь, где данный акт милосердия пройдет наиболее болезненным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не стоит, я и так заноз нахвататься что руки до сих пор щиплет. — отказался братишка растеряв в руках невидимую пыль. — Так как тебе наш дом?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Внутрь пока не заглядывала, так что полностью оценить не могу. Но снаружи выглядит очень даже впечатляюще. И все еще стоит в отличие от этого города. — кивком головы указала я на руины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дейл. Красивый был город. — с неподдельной грустью озвучил мысли гном. — Стоит его восстановить когда найдется время.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему мы не высадились на том берегу? Опасаешься людей из числа искателей?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Людей? Нет. Чем выше мы будем подниматься по реке тем круче станут берега. Мы просто не сможем на них подняться. Дейл стоит как бы на полуострове, окруженный с трех сторон рекой, четвертой он прижимается к скалам нисходящим от отрога Вороньей высоты. Мало кто осмеливался в былые годы на них забираться, слишком крутые и остры те склоны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Природная защита. — хмыкнула я. — Вот только чешуйчатому на это было начхать, у него есть крылья. Кстати, Торин, какая наземная территория вокруг горы принадлежит гномам?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Все что охватывают ее отроги. Но тебе это зачем?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну как же. Торговля на твоей территории облагается налогом. А Дейл как я вижу стоит именно на территории Эребора, значит тоже принадлежит тебе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отцы отцов, ни мои не людей так не считали. Поверхность кхазад не интересует. У города был свой правитель из числа людей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мелочи. Поставишь своего. Кто хозяин земли, тот есть закон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Уж не себя ли ты видишь на этом месте?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Оградите меня семеро! Спасибо, но мне такой головной боли не нужно. Балина поставь. Он мужчина мудрый и проницательный.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рассуждаешь так будто мы уже отвоевали гору.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отвоюем, — с уверенностью заявила я. — Если не будем торчать тут еще неделю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Неделю не будем. Но отправимся завтра утром. Животным нужно отдохнуть после долгого пребывания в тесном пространстве.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как и мне. Никогда больше не сяду в лодку! — Пообещала я миру и слезливо за канючила я повиснув на руке у Торина. — Братец, хочу в разведку, ну пожалуйста!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гном стоически терпел мои завывания, напустив на себя невозмутимый вид, вот только некоторые морщинки в уголках глаз выдавали его с головой. Лид впервые за долгое время радовался глядя на мою детскую выходку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо. — сдался он чуть погодя, насладившись моим ребячеством. — Но не думай, что я отпущу тебя одну.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я и не настаиваю. — Вернулась я в свое естественное состояние, оторвавшись от гнома. — Мне просто не терпится размяться. Застоялась я в четырех стенах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда пойдешь в обход с Двалиным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У-у, прогулка с наставником. Осталось наткнуться на мелких бандитов, и станет совсем хорошо, когда мы их нашинкуем. — я мечтательно закатила глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Самый кровожадный хоббит что я видел. — покачал головой братишка. — И в кого ты такая уродилась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В бабулю я уродилась. Ей тоже не сиделось спокойно на месте. — мурлыкнула я донельзя довольная раскладом дел. Может мои ужимки помогли, может родной камень под ногами, но настроение у Торина поднялась из бездны, и он уже не напоминал хмурую тучку, а то всё удовольствие мне портил братец своей кислой физиономией.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лагерь тем временем собирался и без нашего участия. Провиант для нас и лошадей, к вещам необходимым на этих пустошах добавилось и топливо для огня, все это складывалось под натянутый тент виде небольшого шатра, а вскоре должен появиться и второй. Неподалеку расхаживали животных, водя по кругу за недоуздки. Наши повара уже суетились с котлами намереваясь заполнить желудки горячей пищей. В общем каждый занимался своим делом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Торин окликнул наставника, когда тот появился с очередным тюком сойдя с корабля. Закончив рейс и освободившись от груза, Двалин подошел к нам. Братишка с ходу дал назначение воину, сделать обход вокруг лагеря, хотя я слышала в его словах просьбу к другу побыть на время мне нянькой и телохранителем. Наставник отнесся спокойно к моей персоне ставшей на некоторое время ему напарником. Кивнув Торину, а мне велел подождать пока сам не вооружился должным образом, и когда он вернулся, мы потопали вдоль берега реки, вверх по течению.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как же радовались мои пятки, не чувствовать больше под собой деревянных досок пола, а колкий угловатый камень и сухая земля неимоверно бодрили дух, а руины города впереди и возвышающаяся над нами гора, будоражили разум.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дейл был крупным городом выросшим на одном из больших холмов долины. Каменные стены, некоторые дома, и даже несколько башен сохранилась в целости после чистки драконом своей новой территории. Та оставшаяся часть моста к которой мы подошли еще несла в себе величие былого времени: несколько разрушенных статуй неведомых животных что венчали концы перил; нескончаемые узоры покрывавшие почти всю каменную поверхность; плиты дороги подогнаны к друг другу так плотно что и лезвие ножа было нельзя вставить, а сам мост наверно мог вместить четыре стоящих телеги в ряд не давая им соприкоснуться друг с другом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Наставник, — нарушила я наше молчание, изучая причудливую вязь орнамента на постаменте с химерой, — а кто строил этот город?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В основном наш народ. Люди хорошо платили за наше мастерство работы с камнем. Балин рассказывал, что до того как сюда пришли предки, людей тут почти не было, Лишь несколько небольших поселений раскиданных по долине.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну конечно, — усмехнулась я. — Золото приманивает не только чешуйчатых драконов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Считаешь что есть иные драконы? — спросил Двалин, заинтересовавшись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я думаю суть дракона скрыта в каждом из нас. Только не каждый с ним может справиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Воин задумчиво окинул меня взглядом с головы до пят и проведя дискуссию с самим собой, молча направился прочь от руин. Я, также молча последовала за ним, не забыв слова старейшины о рейдерах рыскающих в данной области в поисках наживы, поглядывала на радар в ожидании незваных гостей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обойдя почти трех километровую территорию мы вернулись в лагерь так и не встретив опасности. Вокруг нас раскинулся мертвый пустырь, населенный одними насекомыми, животных же не было вовсе, даже мелкие грызуны не решались тут обосноваться, впрочем как и птицы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Неспешная прогулка пошла мне на пользу, радуя глаз виде прибавки в единичку к тонусу, и нагулянный аппетит. Подходя к лагерю я жадно призывались к ветру несущему запахи еды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Доложив об отсутствии какой бы ни было активности около лагеря, устроилась на своем топчане под навесом. Да, братишка не забыл о моей просьбе и добыл таки мне неплохой матрас, а учитывая неприятный рельеф местности он оказался очень даже кстати.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Подперев кулаком подбородок, я лениво осматривала четкие изгибы природного дома подгорного народа. Одинокая была уникальна, гора возвышалась острым граненым шипом из гладкого тела земли. Чем-то она напоминала мне горы Туманного хребта, тем удивительно видеть ее отдельно стоящий от своих сестер. А если вспомнить про ее богатые недра, Эребор представал: драгоценной шкатулкой случайно оброненной, либо намеренно подставленной тут вала Ауле, ведь это он в основном преображал лик Арды и наделял недра ресурсами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К вечеру стал накрапывать дождь, а усилившийся северный ветер не предвещал ничего приятного для нас. Мужики расползлись кто куда, часть отправилась на лодку, но большая часть осталась у костра укрывшись плащами. Последовав их примеру, я укуталась в свой плащ и свернувшись комочком уснула под негромкие голоса разумных и еще более тихий голос флейты.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Меня разбудили ранним утром, когда солнце едва осветило небо. Позавтракав, отряд стал собираться в дорогу, сворачивая лагерь и максимально компактнее упаковывая баулы. Моего легионера записали в насильщики наравне с пони, и из-под глубокого капюшона надвинутого на глаза плаща то и дело доносились его возмущенные нотки. Остальные остались почти налегке, оружие да торба с личными вещами занимали их спины. Мастер Огги довольно быстро простился со своими родственниками и благословив их бодро зашагал за своим правителем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наш караван направился на север, по старому тракту ведущему к горе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Израненный вид родной земли тяготил тех кто помнил ее иной живой и цветущей, остальные же, те кто родился уже в изгнании и только слышали о былых днях с некоторым растерянным видом озирались на открывшиеся пустоши. Мы брели по дороге, мостовой камень успел зарасти мелкой травой, но все еще хорошо выполнял свою главную функцию — облегчал нам путь. Справа, будто обнимая долину, возвышался восточный отрог, защищая ее от северных ветров. Река сделав огромную петлю по долине, уходила вновь на юго-запад, к скалам Вороньей высоты, дорога же вела нас дальше к ложбине между западным и восточным отрогами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К середине дня мы достигли южных ворот, точнее пришли к тому что от них осталось. Дракон постарался сделать так чтобы в его логово никто не мог пробраться. Ворота и часть стены были обрушены запечатывая главный вход. Подозреваю что и с остальными если они есть чешуйчатый разобрался тем же способом. Все, кроме одной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Заночевали подальше от ворот, укрывшись за небольшим выступом. По мере приближения к горе у всех проявлялось чувство тревоги, моя чуйка тоже насторожилась, ощущая опасность исходящую от горы. А после увиденных ворот ребята сидели жутко подавленные, разговоры у них не вязались, каждый размышлял о своем, настроение им не подняло даже мои ухищрения с ужином. И чтобы совсем не скиснуть, отдала свою голову на растерзание горошинам, вот кому-кому, а этим ребятам грустить не рекомендуется. Поглядев на мучения племянников к нам присоединился братишка начав объяснять как управляться с короткими волосами. Семейная идиллия немного растормошила отряд, последовали советы и издевки в адрес неопытных в этом деле мальчишек. Спать я ложилась с макаронной фабрикой на голове, разномастные косички вопреки всем требованиям торчали во все стороны как змеи у медузы, причем правая сторона отданная Фили, разительно отличалась от левой где был Кили, зато мальчишки повеселились от души, подняв настроение остальным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Проснувшись утром с трудом расплела все художество племянников, привычно убрав волосы под бандану, и так как встала первая занялась завтраком. Моя мелкая суета и запах еды разбудил ребят, придав положительный толчок на день, и вскоре рейд уже отправлялся дальше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Теперь под нашими ногами не лежала дорога, ее нам пришлось прокладывать самим бредя по распадкам меж крутых склонов. Торин собирался попасть на западный склон по горной тропе посещенной им и Балиным в далеком детстве. По их словам, в то время гора была покрыта густым лесом и многочисленные тропы обвивали ее склоны. Теперь же от всего богатства зеленой природы остались только редкие чернеющие головни обгоревших стволов, и даже камень местами потек от упавшего на него пламени.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Медленно, осторожно отряд продвигался вперед оставляя за спинами долину. Западный склон был не менее веселым местечком чем южный. Неровный, резкий рельеф был испещрен обломками камней сползающих с горы, те же головни и редкая растительность пытающаяся отвоевать себе еще клочок земли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мы едва успели найти место для отдыха когда на нас опустились вечерние сумерки. Лагерь ребята разворачивали в впопыхах желая успеть поужинать к ночи, и лечь наконец отдохнуть от тяжелого перехода за день.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но ко мне сон отчего-то не шел, и поворочавшись еще немного на своем матрасе я встала направившись к источнику печальной мелодии. Бофур сидел прислонившись камню, и глядя ночную даль тихо рождал из флейты тонкие, полные грусти звуки. Заметив меня он прервал мелодию, отпустив ее в полет вместе с ветром.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль, прости, я наверно разбудил тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты не виноват, мне самой не спалось и услышав флейту, решила составить тебе компанию. — успокоила я его удобно устроившись в предложенных объятьях. — Тебя не радует что мы почти у цели.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Парень опечалился еще сильнее, теснее сомкнул объятья прижавшись щекой к моему плечу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин прав в своем стремлении вернуть дом, я всецело поддерживаю его в этом. Мой род дважды лишался родных стен, и сейчас не имеет возможности вернуть ни одного из потерянных обителей. Твой брат дал скитальцам почувствовать уют, создав новый дом и я ему очень благодарен, но боюсь что в этой попытке он лишит меня моего сердца. Вот почему не радует меня близость нашей цели.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бофур, — с нежностью провела по колючей щеке. — Тебе не идет быть грустным, начинаешь напоминать Торина, сразу хочется ткнуть куда-нибудь, да побольнее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Буду считать это похвалой. — улыбнулся он. Притянув к себе, поцеловал, после чего отстранился и изобразив братишку тоном стал отчитывать. — Ты почему не спишь? День был долгим и трудным, особенно для девушки. М-м?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пока мы плыли отоспалась. — буркнула я. — Я лучше с тобой в дежурстве посижу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда мы вряд ли кого-нибудь заметим. — Бофур приблизился настолько близко что кончики наших носов легко щекотали друг друга.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— За нас посторожит моя чуйка. Ее наши шалости не отвлекают. — ответила я, а руки уже блуждали в его волосах, сползая на шею и немного ниже, за ворот куртки ощущая горячую кожу под ней.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спать я все-таки легла немного раньше чем настало время смены Бофура на посту, усталость взяла свое, и видя как я пригревшись на груди начала клевать носом меня немедленно отправили в «кровать».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ранним утром меня разбудило ворчание братишки над ухом. Торин пытался разобраться с картой, точнее с местом где должна была находится скрытая дверь, но ввиду своего  топографического кретинизма связанной с внешней поверхностью земли, гнома преследовала неудача. Если по честному нас в эту долину привел Балин, Торин только кивал иногда с умным видом подтверждая воспоминания советника.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Широко зевнув закончила свои потягушки растекаясь по спине братца и через плечо заглянула в карту.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не трудись. Рисунок не настолько подробный чтобы мы с ходу нашли нужное нам место.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, дед не особо умел рисовать. — признался Торин подперев кулаком щеку. — Хорошо что вообще хоть как-то отметил иначе пришлось бы обыскивать всю гору. Проще было бы разобрать завал в главных воротах и пройти там.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну на сколько я могла понять по тейгу Заатан, скрытые проходы у подножья не располагаются, а снизу мы долго можем осматривать склоны, но так ничего и не найдем. Нам бы посмотреть сверху. — Предложила я. — Ведь перед дверью должна быть хоть какая-то ровная площадка, ее то легче заметить, наверное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хм. Возможно одна из троп опоясывающих гору ведет именно к двери. В любом случае до нужной долины мы пока еще не дошли. — задумчиво произнес Торин, убрав карту в недра своих одежд. — Бэль, сделаешь нам завтрак?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Вторые сутки брожения по склонам горы, вместе с выносливостью немного подрастал и параметр ловкости, из-за акробатических перескакивая с камня на камень, просто идти было скучно и я придумала для себя это полезное занятие. Балин уже не так уверенно вел отряд как днем ранее на сколько я поняла гном не бывал на этих тропах, но так как из нас он был пожалуй единственным кто хоть как-то знаком с местностью, на Торина надеяться было нельзя, он и в Шире умудрился потеряться, а старейшина оказывается до прихода дракона из горы даже носу не показывал. И сейчас я кружила вокруг отряда составляя в вики подробную карту местности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нет вы не подумайте что я вот так просто могу найти дорогу или скрытую дверь. Если города и дороги на моей карте отображаются сразу то нужная тропинка и потайной вход появятся только после того как мы их найдем. А пока единственное полезное свойство от работы — это гарантия того, что мы не заблудимся. Хотя как можно заблудиться имея такой отличный ориентир виде Одинокой Горы я не понимала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На удивление день пролетел быстрее предыдущего, вот мы шли под палящим солнцем, а вот мы уже кутаемся в плащи спасаясь от промозглого холодного ветра сидя у костра почти в полной темноте. Ночь прошла тихо и незаметно как и предыдущий день, лишь неясное чувство опасности не желало покидать меня. Наверно именно из-за него тут не селятся животные.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Утром начались поиски нужной нам тропы. Рейд разбился на «тройки», одна оставалась в лагере, остальные, поделив склон на сектора занялись нахождением и обследованием всех попавшихся путей хоть как-то мало мальски похожих на дорогу. В лагере остались легионер, Пончик и Двалин. Ну не доверял наставник Калаху ни на йоту, если с кхорром овражник вряд ли бы справился, то увести пони дело было нехитрым, особенно когда Бомбур занят перекусом. Мне же в напарники достались братишка и Балин. Торин не горел желанием выпускать меня из виду, тревожась больше обычного.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пройдясь гребенкой по склону. К вечеру наши команды стали собираться в лагере, и уже в сумерках мы не досчитались одной из них. Тройка состоящая из горошин так и не вернулась в лагерь затемно. Когда же разумные пределы ожидания закончились мы поднялись на их поиски, надеясь что мальчишки просто забрели слишком далеко и с ними ничего не случилось. Торин рвал и метал, коря себя за беспечность по отношению к племянникам, и едва не рухнул на ближайший камень облегченно выдохнув пару ласковых когда эти засранцы все же появились из ночной темноты выйдя на свет факелов. И пока братец отчитывал племянников, бедняга Ори получал сразу от обоих братьев.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юноши оказались живы, здоровы и что немаловажно — не ранены. Смиренно приняв наказание в виде тонны нравоучений о старших, горошины поведали причину своей задержки. По их словам они нашли очень подозрительную тропу ведущую в тупик, находящийся довольно высоко над западной долиной где сейчас находились мы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сказано — сделано. Утром следующего дня рейд разбился уже на две группы. Юноши полные энтузиазма бодро шествовали впереди указывая дорогу, и дойдя до конца склона парни пропали из виду завернув за камень, но в следующее мгновение светлая макушка Фили вновь выглянула поманив нас за собой. В почти незаметной нише что скрывал камень начиналась тропа с едва угадывающимися ступеньками. подъем по ней занял прилично времени, тропинка извивалась по склону словно змея, уводя далеко на юг и вновь возвращая к западному склону, и действительно оканчивалась тупиком появившимся совершенно внезапно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Торин оглядев открывшуюся полянку, которая могла едва вместить нас всех, стал сосредоточенно осматривать обступившие нас камни, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев их гладкой поверхности. И остановившись в противоположной стороне от упирающейся в камень тропы, повернулся к нам довольно улыбаясь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Здесь. — указал он на едва заметную трещину в поверхности. — Мы нашли ее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты уверен Торин? — засомневался Балин. — До дня Дурина же еще далеко…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Уверен, мой старый друг, уверен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ах ты ж зараза бородатая! — возмутилась я догадавшись каким образом братишка отыскал скрытую дверь. Кольцо, ему помог приобретенный навык распознания сути. Да, гному теперь действительно не нужно ждать заветного дня чтобы открыть дверь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Торин перевел взгляд на меня и благодарно кивнул, а после извлек ключ что носил на груди и вставил в едва заметную щель меж камней. Ключ вошел почти весь, скрывшись до самого кольца и собирался выпадать из нее даже когда Лид отнял руку. Помедлив, еще не веря в свою удачу, Торин резко схватился за оставшееся кольцо и и повернул его, раздался едва слышный щелчок который вырвал у гномов вздох изумления. Упершись ладонями в камень гном с усилием надавил на него, серую поверхность казалось было литой скалы прорезали длинные прямые трещины образуя очертания обычной двери. Плита медленно подалась, бесшумно уходя в недры горы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин?! — нарушил всеобщее молчание ошарашенный происходящим советник, задавая вопрос вещающий в воздухе. — Как же это?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Таркун не зря настаивал на кандидатуре Бэль для участия в нашем походе. — Объяснил происходящее братишка, перехватив меня у входа в тоннель и прижав к себе. — Все ее озорство с лихвой окупилось ее же помощью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, да, Бэль молодец и все такое. — заворчала я. Забрав награду за выполненный квест и вчитываясь в продолжение цепочки, заключавшаяся в очень простом требовании: добыть один необычный камень в сокровищнице охраняемым драконом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Балин сопроводи ее в лагерь и не отпускай пока мы не вернемся. — приказал Лид, довольно бесцеремонно передавая мою тушку в лапы советнику.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что?! Торин! — недоуменно воззрилась я на гнома называвшего себя братом, безуспешно дергаясь в тисках крепко держащего меня за руку Балина, понимая что сценарий по новому пути, выбранным разумным стоящим передо мной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>НАклонившись к уху гном шепнул:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если что-то пойдет не так, ты сможешь стереть эти события. И лучше будет если ты будешь находиться в безопасности пока дракон не умрет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин, нет, у меня иные планы на эту ящерицу…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль, ты не сможешь его приучить, не важно насколько глубоки твои знания. Дракону нужно только золото, вот и пускай станет с ним одним целым, навсегда застыв в вечности. Уведи ее Балин, и пришли остальных с припасами, нам понадобится помощь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но едва советник сделал шаг в сторону тропки, я зарычала от злости, недобро оскалившись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Аргх! Тор-рин, уговор был что чешуйчатый будет моим. И ты собираешься забрать у меня это право?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эта битва не для тебя Бэль. — Вмешался Бофур в разговор, и был ошпарен яростным взглядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>За спиной Бофура встал Нори, подержав соратника.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тебе лучше пойти в лагерь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тетушка… — умоляюще смотрели племяннички, занявшие место возле своего дяди.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ах так, сговорились значит. Ладно. — выплюнула я. Ярость мгновенно отступила оставляя холодный расчет. — Теперь слушайте меня. Я использую свое право на желание. Никто из вас не посмеет меня удерживать. Поняли? Посмотрим чего стоят ваше слово.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пальцы советника нехотя разжались выпуская меня на свободу, и я спокойно шагнула к туннелю намереваясь выполнить свои планы, но Торин вновь перехватил мою руку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Забыла, я не связан с тобой словом. Я не дам тебе туда войти.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Два. — отсчитала я. — Попытаешься остановить меня в третий раз, беды не миновать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль ты не должна идти туда. — воззвал братишка к голосу разума. — Тебе незачем рисковать собой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У меня есть и свои причины познакомиться с драконом поплотнее. Так что я пожалуй откажусь от предложения отсидеться в сторонке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я сказал нет! — отшвырнул меня Торин от двери в руки соратников.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Три! — бесцветно отметила я. В руках появились близнецы налившиеся ядом и за мгновение до того как меня успели задержать, прыжком ушла вперед, за спину названному брату оцарапав ему шею.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нет, яд не убьет его, лишь парализует на достаточное время чтобы я могла уйти. Гномы не будут преследовать меня, не посмеют покинуть своего короля в трудную минуту, таковы уж они по натуре.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Едва присев придерживая оседающее тело Торина, быстро отскочила в сторону туннеля реагируя на опасность со стороны наставника, и его топор пролетает мимо моей головы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Второго удара не последовало, «тень» скрыла меня от глаз Двалина.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Простите наставник, но мне сейчас некогда тренироваться, я опаздываю на свидание с чешуйчатым. Позаботьтесь лучше о своем короле, ему сейчас плохо, а будет еще хуже когда он наконец очнется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зачем же ты… — выдохнул горько Двалин общий вопрос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так нужно, ребята. Так нужно.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Туннель без отклонений шел вперед. Коридор был совсем не широкий, и не отличающийся особой высотой как многие ранние виденные. Гладкие стены не имели узоров, рисунков или иных украшений, как впрочем и боковых проходов. И поначалу казавшийся прямой как стрела коридор, на самом деле плавно изгибался уходя под уклон вниз будто огибая массив горы. Дорогой пользовались не часто, если вообще пользовались со дня его постройки, и возможно бегство самого дедушки Торина.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я поторопилась покинуть туннель ускорив шаг.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гном уже должен был прийти в себя и кипя от злости пуститься в погоню. Эх. Всё-таки привязалась я этому разумному, не захотела, не смогла убить, побоялась что сотру. История опять повторилась, прямо как с Максом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тряхнув головой сбросила некстати всплывшие воспоминания.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>До конца основной цепочки осталось немного, тогда я больше не буду связана контрактом, и могу ступать хоть на все четыре стороны. Но что будет с Бофуром… и Звездочкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лед отступал, на его место вращалась злость.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Туннель как и тропа заканчивался тупиком, но поток воздуха сквозящий снизу говорил что это не так, тонкий свист указал на щели между каменными блоками. Здесь была очередная дверь. Обследовав стены я так и не нашла хотя бы намека на замочную скважину, даже недавно приобретенный навык мне не помог, либо он слишком мало развит, либо…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я встала в стойку упершись ногами в пол, а руками в стену как-то делал Торин и с силой надавила на плиту. Дверь, поддалась моим усилиям хоть и не очень охотно стала отходить открывая все больше доступа воздушному потоку. Вонь затхлости и пыли удали в нос заставляя прикрыть рукавом лицо, а глаза слезится. Платок перекочевал с головы на нос хоть как-то пресекая попадание в него всей гадости что взлетела в воздух при открытии двери.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И когда дверь открылась достаточно широко я скользнула за нее, оказавшись внутри довольно богатого помещения: роскошная мебель, портьеры, гобелены на стенах, а пол был устлан ковром ныне покрытый таким же толстым слоем пыли что и его ворс как и все вокруг. Некоторые предметы предметы находились явно не на своих местах. Хозяева жилплощади покидали ее в спешке не обращая внимание на столь мелкие детали как оброненный кубок или перевернутый стул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обойдя стол, направилась к призывно распахнутым дверям.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Новое помещение не уступала в богатстве предыдущему. Тут стояли гротескные статуи гномов в полном боевом облачении, потолки стали выше, а сам зал был больше. Если первая комната как мне показалось выполняла роль гостиной то эта навевала мысли о бальной зале или холл. Но и тут я надолго не задержалась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Следующая комната вызвала у меня подозрение что все это я где-то видела, и увидев ажурную цветную мозаику окна во всю стену — я вспомнила. Все устройство богатых чертог была очень схожей с домом архитектора, и пройдя по аварийному выходу оказалась в Царском дворце. Значит где-то поблизости должна быть сокровищница.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Стремительно вылетев на балкон и оглядев округу не смогла сдержать шокированный выдох, мысли о драконе покинули меня на время.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боги! Да тут целая метрополия. Рельеф пещеры пролезали «небоскребы» уходящие вглубь горы, а не ввысь, только в отличии от бетонных сооружений дома гномов пестрели разнообразием всевозможных украшений фасадов. Думаю и внутри их нельзя будет отнести к аскетичным. Соглашаясь с желанием природы в городе почти не было прямых улиц, и дальний конец пещеры… (пещеры ли?) невозможно было определить, настолько красиво перекрывали друг друга здания, лестницы и дороги.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сжав с силой кулаки, отрезвила голову заставив ее соображать хоть немного логически.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На красоты я полюбуюсь позже, а сейчас нужно найти цели. Сокровищница безумного правителя, огромный дракон или возможно несколько, где они могут располагаться… Уж явно не во дворце что находился почти под куполом горы. Неудобно. Мало места и холодно. Значит внизу, ближе к теплу. Переоборудовали под нужды одну из праздничных залов? Возможно…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Метнулась в сторону возможного выхода. Удивительно, но главная дверь была прикрыта, но не заперта. Выскользнув наружу направилась в сторону предполагаемой лестницы. Структура построек действительно была очень похожа на тейг Заатан, лестница оказалась на месте только располагалась немного дальше чем я предполагала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прошло полчаса как я спускаюсь вниз, а ступени все не заканчиваются.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мерлинова борода! Да сколько тут этажей? — Присев на ступеньку чтобы перевести дух, посмотрела на бесконечную спираль уходящую вниз. — Как гномы обходятся без лифтов? Или все-таки они есть, но я их просто не видела? Жу-уть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спустя еще полчаса я таки достигла нулевой отметки, где не было мостов только дороги заполняющие пространство между домов. Развернула в обзор полученную в ходе путешествия по горе карту и сверила ее с картой города, точнее с тем огрызком что у меня был. Отметив сторону где располагаются южные ворота, потопала в том направлении. Зачем гадать метаясь в поисках сокровищницы когда можно просто пройти по следам разрушений устроенных чешуйчатым. Такие «хлебные крошки» птички точно не склюют.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дойдя до первых следов разрушений, остановилась присев на камень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Седьмое пекло! — выплюнула я раздражение перемешанное с изумлением. — И этот город находится всего под одной горой! Что тогда творится в Мории? Она ведь под цепью гор находится, которые побольше Одинокой будут.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бывала я в городах подгорного народа, но не таких масштабов как устроил тут род Долгобородов. Чаще все встречались на вид обычные города просто стоящие под куполом пещеры. Реже встречался тип «бомбоубежище», города смахивающие на муравейник. Но город под Эребором не вписывался ни в один из них! Сюда проще было добавить суетливых флаеров шныряющих туда-сюда и ядовитых оттенков гало-баннеры, на столько все тут фэнтезийно-футуристично выглядело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отдохнув, немного морально и физически, встала оставив за спиной отметку выхода, направилась вглубь горы по тропе буйства крылатой-печки. Дорога сменилась плавным переходом на рабочий уровень, точнее горнодобывающей и металлоперерабатывающий, который находился под городом. Иногда след из каменных обломков терялся, но оставались отметки иного рода: истлевшие тела защитников, простых рабочих и каких-то животных что использовались как гужевые. Иногда приходилось искать дорогу туда куда пополз этот крылатый гад, это с его комплекцией грузового самолета легко было перешагнуть преграду, а мне с моим ростом сделать такое было не по силам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И наконец мое брожение по лабиринтам закончилось. Завернув за угол мои ноги уткнулись в край драгоценной пустыни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну наконец-то! — вырвался из груди облегченный выдох. Огляделась. Теперь поиски рептилии сократились до одного маленького склада драгметалла, заодно нужно будет найти камушек для выполнения квеста и радости братишки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что мы имеем: (очень) огромное помещение заполненное золотом во всевозможных формах, чаще всего монеты; давнее отсутствие активности у рептилии, так как даже монеты были покрыты слоем пыли. Вывод: возможно чешуйчатый спит, причем в единственной экземпляре, что уже хорошо, и если с его нахождением у меня не возникнет проблем то найти тут один единственный квестовый предмет станет той еще задачкой. Запустить бы сюда Торина, он со своей новой чуйкой, не хуже дракона все просканирует.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Смоки?! Дымочек, ты где? — крикнула я сложив ладошки рупором. Мой голос отразился от каменных стен и многократно усилившийся пошел гулять по помещению. Минут пять вслушивалась в звуки ожидая в ответ, так и не дождавшись, ступила в зону необычной пустыни сканируя окружающее пространство радаром в поисках живого существа. Дойдя до одной стены, и немного пройдя вдоль нее разворачивалась шла периодически карабкаясь по барханам к противоположной стене.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Где-то на трети зала, точнее в конце первого склада и начале второго которые соединили убрав стену между ними, я остановилась. Мое чувство опасности не просто сообщило мне о надвигающейся неприятности, оно истерически билась в припадке в надежде унести ноги подальше отсюда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И только потом появился он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Алая точка вплыла в радар совершенно с неожиданной стороны, не снизу из-под золотых барханов, а сверху из-под потолка. Но что самое удивительное я не расслышала за звоном сыплющихся монет под ногами, движения рептилии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вскинув голову, уперлась взглядом в глаза янтарные дракона. Тот свисая с колонны вниз головой подобно летучей мыши и извернув шею смотрел на меня, точнее на то место где стою я. Застыв соляным столбиком стала судорожно накидывать новый план действий, корректируя планы под новые реалии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Все ответы были прямо передомной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так, одна часть плана выполнена, я нашла живого-здорового дракона. В «тени» не было цветов, но были оттенки, и оттенок шкуры чешуйчатого не настолько был темен для черного цвета. Довольно маленькие шипы-рожки и отсутствовавший гребень по позвоночнику подвели итог моим размышлениям о поле зверя. Теперь каким-то образом мне нужно облапать уникального представителя фауны Арды. Только как? Эта гадина висит хоть и низко, но слишком высоко для моего роста, я даже в прыжке не дотянусь до кончиков его чешуи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дракон не видел меня, но прекрасно чуял. Геобычные глаза с вертикальной полоской зрачка пересекалась с нескольким горизонтальными оваломи, внимательно следили за каждым движением монеток под моими ногами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я стояла и размышляла готовая к атаке со стороны дракона в любой момент, но вместо залпа струей пламени меня встретили очень даже радушно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Интересные времена нынче настали. — низкий раскатистый голос заставил дрожать меня и золото под моими ногами. — Еда приходит сама, и не спустыми руками, а желая пополнить мою коллекцию. Что ты там принес мне, крошка? — почти нежно спросил чешуйчатый.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Растерялась от такого приветствия, я внимательно осматривая морду дракона учтиво заговорила:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Приветствую вас многоуважаемая Смауг Пламенная. Мое имя Бэльха, я пришла к вам из далекого юга. Увы, то чем вы заинтересовались не может стать вам подарком. Эти вещицы такие же частицы меня как и ваша драгоценная чешуя. Не думаю что Вы, прекраснейшая, мне позволите даже коснуться ее. — добавила я немного лести в свои слова, заодно закинув первый крючок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— М-м. — довольно заурчала дракониха нарочито медленно стала сползать с колонны на которой отдыхала. — Твои речи приятны человечек, как и твой запах. Но это не спасёт тебя от неминуемой участи. Я наградила тебя честью услышать мой голос за то что ты не взял ни одной вещицы из моей коллекции. Ты рад? — Картинно замерев Смауг, пустила в мою сторону небольшое облачко дыма.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вне всякого сомнения это честь для меня, как слышать так и лицезреть драгоценнейшую, ту что венчает собой эту небывалую коллекцию ценностей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хм. Я действительно главная драгоценность в зале.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чешуйчатая плавно улеглась на приглянувшуюся ей золотую горку, обхватив передними лапами ее вершину, а крыльями как покрывалом укрыв тело. Смауг была самкой до мозга костей, особью женского пола стремящейся показать себя во всей своей красе… а потом сожрать с потрохами. И неважно восхищался ты до этого ею или нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что ж, человечек, ты выкупил себе еще немного времени.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я стала медленно приближаться к лежащей туше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О Смауг… — начала я, но меня перебили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не люблю это прозвище, оно грязное, как и все людишки! — Гулкий рокот раздался со стороны чешуйчатой, закрыв глаза драконица смеялась каким-то своим мыслям. И я сделала еще несколько шагов в сторону Смауг, пока та отвлеклась. — Фарант, называй меня так, человечка. Что привело тебя в мой вейр, если не сокровища под твоими ногами? Неужто простое любопытство. Не поверю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отчасти да, — я сделала очередной осторожный шаг. — Моей главной целью были вы, несравненная Фарант. После того как я прочла о вас в книге, мной овладело желание увидеть, прикоснуться к величественному дракону этого мира.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что ж, ты меня увидел, а вот я тебя нет. Может покинешь тень что скрывает тебя, для равноценного обмена.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Во мне нет ничего необычного. Маленький человечек.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну это уже мне решать. — властно отрезала дракониха. — Не помню чтобы смертные умели пропадать с глаз. Бессмертные, да, их силы могут соткать интересные чары. Но ты не эльф, и не гном хотя на тебе есть их отпечатки. Ты даже не совсем человек. Кто же ты?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рожденная в этом мире, но не его часть. Странник, что пришел в поисках неба.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прелестно. — Фарат застыла подобно изящной статуи тонкой работы. Только ее живые глаза отличали ее от серых гигантских каменных изваяний стоящих в коридоре на входе в город и в его коридорах. — Загадки. Я люблю загадки. Продолжай.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— За малый размер меня прозвали — мышонком, что дружит с черным медведем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Какой интересный гость появился в моих владениях, жаль только что ты не тот кого я ожидала, и вряд ли когда-нибудь дождусь. — С грустью заметила чешуйчатая, поднявшись шагнула в мою сторону. — Странник с именем Бэльха, уходи пока я не сожгла тебя. И не забудь забрать с собой своих прихвостней что остались снаружи. Они не смогут вернуть себе ни монетки из моего гнезда. Пусть забудут про гору, теперь это мой вейр.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Их цель иная нежели чем простое золото.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>По залу раскатился громогласный смех дракона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ха! Неужели эти волосатые комочки хотят убить меня? Забавно! Ха-ха! — Резко прервав смех, Фарант приблизила голову ко мне, в ее голосе уже не было даже намека на то веселье что было мгновение назад. — Времена героев прошли мышонок, гномы измельчали погрузившись в отчаяние, люди ослабли духом превратившись в овец. Эльфы… Они не могут помочь даже себе, и скоро вовсе сбегут от проблем. А ты со столь малым числом с которым явились сюда, не утолите даже мой голод. Куда вам справляться со мной и моей яростью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я улыбнулась, протянув руку к столь близко зубастой пасти и положив ладонь на чешуйку носа, направила концентрированные эмоции на дракона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зачем тебе все это?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что? — Переспросила удивленная моим вопросом чешуйчатая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Фарант. Зачем тебе гнездо, если на свете уже нет того кто мог бы порадовать тебя сделав матерью? Сколько кладок яиц ты уже потеряла? Сколько еще хочешь потерять?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Откуда ты… — ошарашено начала дракониха и ощетинившись отринула. — В тебе нет Его силы, хоть ты и носишь одно из его имен!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бедная, бедная отчаявшаяся Фарант, страдающая от одиночества, без детей, без партнера, без хозяина, без цели. Ты, последняя огненная рамалок этого мира, решила сгнить в этой горе, заживо похоронив себя в груде золота и драгоценностей?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да что ты можешь понимать малявка прячущаяся в тени! Твои сородичи живы!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты права. Вокруг меня много народу, я с ними даже общаюсь. Но тех кто мне дорог единицы и нас разделяют не простые расстояния, а целые миры. Я тоже погребаю себя заживо в своей гробнице. Вот и думаю, может ты дракон проживший тысячи лет знаешь ответ на мой вопрос. Так зачем тебе все это?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чешуйчатая ушла в прострацию зависнув над поставленным вопросом, и пока она размышляла, я залезла в параметры квеста, а затем проверила логи и едва сдержала рвущиеся наружу нецензурные выражения которые были у меня в наличии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отказано.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В «лике» дракона мне было безапелляционно отказано, так как существо было слишком сильным. Не по Сеньке шапка оказалась, так сказать. Я даже скрипнула зубами от досады. В ползающую по земле паучиху превращаться не хотелось категорически. Но хорошо что оставался запасной вариант — орлы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Значит наступила вторая часть Марлезонского балета. Нужно найти камушек и спасти свою тушку от милашки Фарант. Не дай боги ей придет в голову мысль оставить меня у себя в качестве питомца. Бывали прецеденты со знакомыми игроками. Там либо «жили они долго и счастливо», либо…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Удача кажется от меня не просто отвернулась, но и неплохо так придала ускорение лягнув под пятую точку от всей широты своей души.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль?! — разнесся по залу голос тревожный Торина. Братишка ворвался в сокровищницу со всей той компанией что была с нами наверху о чем немедленно оповестили их нестройные голоса и, немедленно потерялись в барханах драгоценной пустыни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дракон выйдя из ступора обернулся на новых гостей и, яростно оглушительно взревел дыхнув пламенем уже в мою сторону. Но меня на том месте уже не было, я уже бежала прочь сорвавшись с места в тот момент когда первые звуки знакомого голоса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ох братец, как же ты не вовремя!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Лжец! Вор! Уничтожу! — ярилась Фарант, расшвыривая в сторону драгоценные горы, поливая огнем. — Ненавижу! Ненавижу вас всех! Мелких, ничтожных, копошащихся в грязи букашек. Почему выжили вы? Почему за вами осталось победа? Отец был силен, но вас было много, слишком много для него одного!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«О-о… Да у нас тут психическая травма связанная с папашей. Интересно кого она точно имеет в виду?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обдумать внезапную мысль мне не дали, чешуйчатая закончила буйство опалив потолок пламенем, и прижав крылья плотнее к телу отработанным движением нырнула в толщу золота.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я довольно оскалилась. Если с летающим драконом мне ничего не удалось бы сделать, то с песчаным не возникало особых сложностей. Вырвав какую-то чашу из-под подножия бархана устроила обвал части склона, на эти вибрации мгновенно среагировала чешуйчатая, а я бесшумно переместилась в сторону в ожидании своего транспорта.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фарант не подвела вынырнув аккурат возле холмика раздавив его своим телом, дополнительно облила округу жарким огнем и только тут почувствовала некую неправильность, зуд на шее, там куда не дотягиваются ни лапы, ни клыки. Близнецы тоже сработали как надо, впившись в твердые чешуйки естественной брони дракона, пробивая ее насквозь кусая чувствительную плоть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вы никогда не катались на песчаных червях? Нет? Попробуйте, уверяю вам понравится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если выживете.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Воспользоваться мной как лошадью решила?! Мелкая грязь! — взревела дракона с новой силой, и попыталась соскрести меня со своей шеи, но коротковатые для таких выкрутасов передние лапы этого не позволили сделать, а задние использовать, на мое счастье, чешуйчатая даже не подумала как впрочем и крыльями. Зато Фарант стала активно чесаться о ближайшую колонну, и мне пришлось очень постараться дабы не попасть в пространство между молотом и наковальней.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мысленно поблагодарила Звездочку за его уроки, прыжками смещаясь с места на место пока не добралась к нужному месту.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>О нет, вы не подумайте что я могу убить целого дракона мифического уровня. На это у меня еще силенок не хватает. Зато я могу немного угомонить разбушевавшуюся зверюгу, а там глядишь и парни подсобят, дружно отправив чешуйчатую к вымершим родственникам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Драконий род очень разнообразен. Самки чаще всего, гораздо больше и агрессивнее самцов. Особям мужского пола нужно не только догнать свою избранницу в полете, но и выжить во время спаривания. Для этого природа выдала бонус горе ухажерам. Если самец умудриться ухватится и продержаться какое-то время, самка покорится ему. А вот с самцами такой трюк не прокатит, у них это чувствительное местечко закрывают позвоночный гребень и корона из шипов с черепа. Таким образом некоторые виды полуразумных драконов объезжают, сымитировав «захват самца» специальным капканом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фарант же была разумной, и я не уверена что с ней пройдет этот трюк. Но другого плана у меня пока не было, так что я приступила его выполнению вонзив свои когти по обе стороны чувствительного места.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чешуйчатая на долю секунды замерла. Дальше произошло что-то странное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внезапная резкая боль режет мои нервы заставляя кричать. Аватара перестает слушаться команд, безвольно разжимая пальцы отпуская рукоятки кинжалов, и мое тело медленно соскальзывает с застывшей чешуйчатой шеи дракона падая вниз на груду золота.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Еще одна, более яркая вспышка боли впивается в мою грудь раскаленным копьем и только потом я ударяясь спиной о что-то твердое и острое выбивая весь воздух кровавым кашлем из легких. Я не погибаю, здоровья остается достаточно чтобы выкарабкаться даже из этой плачевной ситуации, но я не могу пошевелить даже пальцем. Активация «берсерка» никчему не приводит, навык почему-то не работает хотя и активно жрет дух.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Картинка с драконом мутнеет, исчезая в дымке, ее заменяет алые всполохи перед глазами. Стало обжигающе горячо. Теперь я моу двигать телом и боль заставляет биться в агонии от этого становиться только хуже. Я пытаюсь кричать и задыхаюсь от густого дыма заполняющие легкие вместо воздуха.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вновь паралич разбивает тело, а жгучая боль пожирающяя тело сменятся иной не менее мучительной. «Огонь? Почему? Смог только готовится полыхнуть.» — всплывает мысль когда образ дракона возвращается, боль от ожогов слабеет, унося с собой запах горелой плоти, давая возможность дышать не свежим, но чистым воздухом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как выясняется, ненадолго.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Новый спазм. Я уже ничего не вижу, не могу кричать, двигаться. Только кислота поглотив тело добралось разума и пытается свести с ума.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Место действия снова меняется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Становится почти хорошо…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Появление чешуйчатой вызывает радость. Фарант хочет меня спалить, но отчего-то она медлит, а ее пламя слишком тягуче вырывается из пасти, а аватара все так же не поддается контролю и мне остаётся лишь наблюдать за своей неминуемой участи. Я успеваю во всех подробностях разглядеть формирующуюся огонь, самого дракона и место где мы находимся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И не дожидаюсь ее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тело внезапно выгибается как от разряда электричества и наконец-то наступает, долгожданная темнота. Непроглядная бездна обступает меня, погружая в свое нежное лоно, даря спокойствие едва не покинувшему меня разуму и отдых истерзанным нервам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сознание плывет.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внимание! Вы погибли!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ошибка записи…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Горе и Радость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Перенос F.L. осуществлен успешно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Восстановление внешней оболочки…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Внимание! Ошибка. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Восстановление внешней оболочки невозможно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Требуется установка параметров второстепенной оболочки аватара.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Параметры установлены… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Игроку доступны следующие возможности: …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внимание! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Игроком поглощен предмет: ID: 100201766. [Серьга Рода]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Игроком поглощен предмет: ID: 11837. [Серьга «Клык альфы”]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Увеличен игрока уровень!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Увеличен игрока уровень!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Игроком поглощен предмет: …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Игроком поглощен…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Игроком поглощен…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Игроком… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>У….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Игроку доступны следующие возможности: …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Слияние завершено.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Создание основной квестовой цепочки завершено.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внимание! Изменение статуса игрока невозможно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Требуется выбрать матрицу личности для изменения. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Внимание! Извлечены матрицы личности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внимание! Изменение игрового статуса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внимание! Требуется активация статуса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внимание! Производится запуск внутреннего времени…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Просыпаться не хотелось, как впрочем и двигаться. Мое положение в котором я спала было настолько приятно что не возникало желания шевелить даже пальцем боясь потерять это чувство идеальности; не было ни холодно ни жарко, не затекло ни одной мышцы. Я даже не отлежала руку как-то обычно бывает со мной. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но все портили звуки, болезненно ввинчивающиеся прямо в мозг будто бормашина дантиста доставшая до чувствительных нервов. Ощущение идеальности постепенно таяло неважно насколько я отчаянно пыталась за него удержаться, в попытках отрешиться от всего. И когда остатки сладкого сна исчезли я не выдержала. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Выбравшись из-под уютного лежбища повернулась в сторону садистов выплеснув на парней свою обиду за упущенное удовольствие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин! Ребята! Вы что, ходить тише не можете? Топаете словно слоны по пенопласту. Блин. Я ведь так сладко спала. Наверно впервые в своей жизни! А вы мне все испортили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гномы застыли на месте глядя на меня округлившимися тарелками глаз и, опуская взметнувшееся прежде, орущее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А?! — выдавил наконец из себя бородатый изверг.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Братишка, я вроде тебя головой не била. — секунду поразмыслив, поправила собственное утверждение. — По крайней мере сильно, точно не била.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль? — слегка нервно произнес мое имя гном, спрашивая то ли себя, то ли у меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я есть Бэль. И?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И, ты дракон. — закончил мысль Ори.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что! Правда? — переспросила я, и не дожидаясь ответа опустила голову вниз, чтобы убедиться в утверждении летописца.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Там где по идеи должны быть руки лежали когтистые лапы, послушно отозвавшиеся на мои желания. Развернула шею за спину, наткнулась драконье тело наполовину погребенное в золотые монеты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ура! Получилось! Торин! У меня получилось! — Ликовала я попутно выбираясь из-под горы драгоценностей, стараясь почувствовать все тело, включая крылья и хвост. — Я сделала это!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тело которым я теперь обладала, было похожим на тело Фарант. Немного вытянутое гибкое словно у кошки. Имеющее шесть конечностей, два из которых крылья, а четыре лапы. Мне так и не довелось узнать какого окраса была чешуя у моего донора, но моя отливала золотом уходя в медный красный спектр. Главное отличие от Смауг было в густой серебряной гриве шедшей вдоль всего позвоночника и заканчивающейся лохматой кисточкой на хвосте делая его похожим с лисьим. Такого же цвета шерсть росла и с задней тыльной стороны лап. Несвойственную драконом «волосатость» списала на наследственность доставшегося от хоббитов, хотя и мишка был довольно волосат в своей человеческой форме. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Самое печальное же для меня стало то, что мой рост, точнее нужно сказать, высота в холке не превышала и двух метров, тогда как Фарант была гораздо, гораздо крупнее. Пришлось утешать себя мыслью, что «я еще молодой дракон», и я буду расти.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>От размышлений отвлек Торин, вновь повторив мое имя с каким-то придыханием.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин, — повернулась я к гному, — повторишь мое имя в третий раз, укушу. — Пригрозив, оскалилась, показывая чем именно буду исполнять свое обещание.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мое предупреждение оказалось спусковым крючком для ребят. Лид сделал несколько быстрых шагов, поднявшись по золотому склону и обнял мой нос. Тоже самое проделали и остальные гномы; Ори, Балин оккупировали оставшуюся часть головы и немного шеи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я застыла от внезапной атаки гномскими нежностями, опасаясь ненароком кого-нибудь зацепить еще не до конца обкатанном телом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну вы чего ребята? Может прекратите, а то мне как-то неловко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Неловко ей. — заговорил Торин оторвавшись от моего носа, глаза у гнома предательски заблестели влагой. Это вогнало меня в еще больший ступор. — Ты хоть понимаешь что мы тебя уже отправили праотцам в Чертоги Ожидания! Ты сгорела в пламени Смауга на наших глазах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Э-э. Да? — спросила я скосив глаз на Балина. Тот не стесняясь ронял слезы в бороду, как впрочем и малыш Ори. — Надо же.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но почему ты стала драконом?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Мне вот тоже интересно — почему я все же стала драконом…» — подумалось мне, и отложив этот вопрос на потом, открыла тайну, которая перестала таковой быть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Беорн помог. — Мишка ничего не говорил по поводу того как я могу распоряжаться данными сведениями, а по сравнению с тем во что посвящены Лид и его советник, это было мелочью. — Он передал мне наследие оборотней, и теперь я могу оборачиваться драконом. Только испытание нужно выдержать. — сконфузилась я, выдав поспешные выводы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Какое еще испытание? — утерев слезы спросил Балин.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нужно пробыть три дня в этой шкуре и суметь вернуться в свое обычное тело. Тогда способность закрепиться за мной навсегда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Когда я думаю, что тебе уже нечем меня удивить, так ты снова заставляешь усомниться меня в собственном рассудке. — признался Торин, осторожно изучая пальцами мелкую чешую на чувствительном носе, пытаясь свыкнуться с моим необычным обликом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль, а из тебя вышел красивый дракон. — внезапно вставил свой комплимент Ори, поглаживая меня по гриве как простую лошадку. Данное действо приносило летописцу неимоверное счастье и я не стала его одергивать хотя все драконье во мне протестовало против такой наглости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Благодарю, Горошина. Мне лестно это слышать, даже с учетом, что я первый дракон которого ты видишь вблизи и живую.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Паренек немного смутился от моих слов, я же ободряюще лизнула, и тот расхохотался забыв о смущении, стал отбиваться руками от следующей попытки покушения моего языка на его лохматую голову. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Балин, Ори. — обратил на себя внимание Торин. — Идите к остальным, обрадуйте их радостной вестью. И не забудьте предупредить об новом облике Бэль, во избежание возможных недоразумений.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поклонившись, советник и летописец оставили нас с братишкой вдвоем, направившись в сторону какого-то строения выпирающего из стены посередине склада-сокровищницы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Торин еще некоторое время безмолвствовал изучая рельеф моей чешуи и заговорив только когда добрался до щеки:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Никогда бы не подумал что драконы настолько приятны на ощупь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А скольких драконов ты трогал?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты первая сестренка. — усмехнулся он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Погоди, а как же Фарант? То есть Смауг? — удивилась я. Подняв высоко голову, осмотрелась. Разрушения оставшиеся от нашей с ней беготни оставались, а вот самой чешуйчатой истерички не наблюдалось. — Где она? Вы ее убили или погнали?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Когда мы очнулись Смауга уже не было в сокровищнице. Не было даже твоих останков.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Очнулись? — зацепилась я за слово. Вернув внимание на гнома. Теперь, с моим нынешнем ростом, разумный действительно стал гномом. — Как очнулись? От чего?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В момент… — Торин умолк погрузившись в тяжелые для него воспоминания. — Когда тебя накрыло пламя дракона, произошло нечто странное: яркая вспышка исходящая от того места где была ты, ослепила нас, а затем пришел резкий звук и стон камня. Тогда сознание покинуло меня, а когда мы очнулись уже не нашли ни Смауга, ни тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хм. Как интересно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Жгучие пламя огня я помнила, но вспышки света в моих воспоминаниях не было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль, — с горечью заговорил братишка уткнувшись лбом мне в щеку, — я ждал, когда время шагнет назад. Но этого не происходило. И чем дольше ждал, тем больше отчаивался теряя надежду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, теперь все хорошо. Я вернулась и могу продолжить трепать тебе нервы. — Я не увидела, а скорее почувствовала как гном улыбнулся. — Кстати, а почему вы на меня не напали? Вместо меня мог оказаться детеныш Смауга.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Глаза, сестренка. В отличии золотых глаз Смауга, у тебя они остались прежними — серебряными. Да и не было у него такой замечательной гривы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ой, не дави на больное. — скривилась я. Проблем с шерстью на ногах и с отросшими волосами мне хватало и в гуманоидной аватаре. А теперь эти фетишисты не отстанут от меня с расческами и в форме дракона, желая расчесать и заплести, как лошадку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фыркнув, прогнала неприятные мысли, и отстранившись, попросила:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин отойди пока от меня, мне нужно привыкнуть к новому телу. Не так то легко управлять столькими конечностями одновременно. — Глянув за спину, раскрыла и развела в стороны крылья, оценив их пригодность. — Ух, как охота в небо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А у тебя вообще получится летать? — скептически заметил братишка отходя в сторону. И облюбовал ближайший холмик, плюхнулся на него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дело практики. — отмахнулась я по очереди пробуя каждую конечность. — Сложнее будет управляться с хвостом чем с крыльями. Так что сзади лучше не подходить. Хотя дракон с любой стороны опасен, с какой не подойдешь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К концу разминки я уже сносно стала двигать всеми лапами и, что немаловажно — крыльями. Отлично работала синхронность и асинхронность. Вот только хвост жил своей жизнью больше согласуясь с моими эмоциями чем желаниями. Напоследок попробовала плюнуть огнем, но ничего не вышло; из пасти вырвался только нагретый воздух. Наверно я действительно слишком маленькая для этого умения. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Печалило то, что я не смогла вызвать интерфейс, чтобы глянуть на обновленные параметры. И прикинув что это из-за испытания вернулась вниманием к сидящему гному.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин, ты уж прости что я тебя отдыхать отправила. — повинилась я. Подойдя, заключила его с горкой золота в кольцо своего тела, поместив морду рядом с разумным. — Но мне очень нужно было пообщаться с чешуйчатой наедине. Сделать, то зачем я сюда шла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Видел я твои разговоры. — буркнул недовольно гном. Откинувшись мне на шею зарылся пальцами гриву. — Ты тоже меня прости. Я вел себя недостойно. Не пожелал прислушаться к твоим словам, чем навлек на тебя гнев Смауга.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Некоторое время мы молчали. Я составляла планы тренировок нового тела, а Торин все также валялся на моей шее перебирая то волосы гривы, то чешую на боку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Приближающийся звон монет оповестил нас о прибытии парней что спешили лицезреть чудо в моей персоне. Лидерами забега стали как и ожидалось, племянники. За ними подтягивались и остальные ребята. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Начиная новый круг гномьих обнимашек и телячьих нежностей. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Только староста и Бофур остались в стороне. Радость сходила с лица главного весельчака отряда, и с каждой секундой застывая холодной отчужденностью. Постояв с минуту, он развернулся и ушел прочь не сказав ни слова, не ответив даже когда я позвала его. Братья неуверенно последовали за ним, выспрашивая причину печали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Тебе не нравится мой новый облик? Хорошо, так будет даже лучше» — Вычеркнула я одну проблему хотя на душе стало противно от нахлынувшей горечи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>От личных страданий отвлекли племянники попытаются оседлать меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— По умерьте свой пыл ребята, — заворчала я, Стащила Кили со своей спины зацепив его куртку зубами. Попытку же Фили пересек дядя. — Я вам не пони, для утреннего моциона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тетушка! Ты такая… такая… — восторженные юноши не могли подобрать нужных слов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Красивая. — подсказал их старший товарищ. Ори теперь выглядел гораздо взрослее на фоне друзей, ведущих себя как дети.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да! Красивая! — согласились племянники и остальной отряд мгновенно засыпали вопросами. «А ты летать уже можешь? А огонь изрыгать? А как у тебя вышло стать драконом?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На ваши вопросы Бэль ответит позже. Она только недавно очнулась, дайте время ей прийти в себя. — остудил пыл парней Торин. — Сестра, ты голодна? С момента вспышки прошло чуть больше дня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отметив сокращения срока «испытания» до двух дней, я прислушавшись к себе. Голод присутствовал, но как-то не особо настаивал на его немедленном утолении. Тем более я еще не разобралась чем именно мне нужно питаться в таком виде, да, припасов у нас было немало, но на одного неучтенного дракона парни не рассчитывали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, не хочу есть. — отказалась я от предложения чем успокоила ребят.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внезапно, совсем другое желание пробежалось по телу отозвавшись в чешуе раздражающим зудом, и я его немедленно озвучила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я в ванну хочу, в водичке поплавать. Шкура жутко чешется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Будет тебе ванна. — отозвался Глоин, и дернув братца, ушел исполнять желание одной капризной драконихи. Тут старейшина Огги, наконец-то осмелился подойти ближе и неуверенно коснуться чешуи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я думал что иду на смерть. Закончить то что не свершилось давным-давно. И не думал что смогу унести с собой в чертоги, столь небывалую весть. Благодарю вас госпожа, за дарованную мне честь. — старец почтенно склонил голову.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не за что меня благодарить, мастер Огги. — ответно склонила я голову. — Я лишь иду вперед по предложенному мне пути, как и вы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Старейшина приосанился, его глаза загорелись огнем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда я вернусь к своим обязанностям, если вы не против. — спросил он взглядом разрешение у Торина, и получив легкий кивок в ответ, покинул нашу сильно сократившуюся компанию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отвлеклись от общения со старостой, с ужасом глянула назад; притихшие племянники нашли себе увлекательное занятие — плетение косичек на моем хвосте. С легкой паникой я обратилась с просьбой к их дяде.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин, найди племянникам работу иначе тебе придется расплетать все их художество! Поверь мне, это та еще морока.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо, хорошо. — согласился гном не скрывая своей радости. — Фили, Кили. Помогите Оину и Глоину с подготовкой бассейна. Думаю ему не помешает ваша помощь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юноши чуть приуныли оторвавшись от своего занятия, с грустью посмотрели на пушистый хвост да побрели в сторону куда ушли дальние родственники. Торин же обратился к последнему участнику нашего рейда:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Двалин? Я уже говорил тебе. Забудь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин. Государь. Я посмел поднять оружие на сородича. — глухо начал воин. — На вашу сестру. Я готов принять любое наказание, которое Бэль сочтет нужным назначить. — твердо высказался воин глядя на своего короля, и обратив свой взгляд на меня не изменил своего мнения. — Я жду вашего решения, госпожа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Наставник, — заговорила я, и Двалин едва заметно вздрогнул, и посмурнел еще больше. Опустив голову, сравняв уровень взглядов с воином, я повторилась. — Наставник, вы делали то, что считали правильным — защищали своего короля от врага. Разве выполнение долга должно наказываться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, но… — начал было Двалин, его перебила я.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Никаких «но». В тот момент я действительно стала врагом вам. И если уж Торин простил мне покушение на его жизнь, то и вы должны простить себя. Я же не держу на вас зла, и не хочу что бы вы наказывали себя сами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Воин стоял молча хмуро глядя мне в глаза, не собираясь протестовать против произнесенных слов, укладывая их в свое мироустройство. От размышлений гнома отвлек Торин, поинтересовавшись:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Двалин, ты был на стене?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Воин прервал зрительный контакт, переведя взгляд на Торина.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да. Балин сменил меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда возвращайся на пост. — отдал приказ Торин. — Скоро должен будет приехать ворон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С учтивым поклоном Двалин покинул наше общество, оставив меня и Торина наедине. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Проводив воина взглядом я задалась вопросом:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ворон? К кому ты посылал ворона?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— К кузену Даину, из Железных холмов. Он должен помочь нам пережить эту зиму, а его воины необходимы для защиты и восстановления города от посягательств со стороны людей. — объяснил Торин. — Хотя если ты покажешься на глаза, и полыхнешь огнем для верности, люди сами будут опасаться заходить на наши земли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не обманывай себя, братец. Пройдет еще пару людских поколений и они уже забудут про страх перед огнедышащим ящером, опасаясь его не больше бродячего волка или медведя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Торин хмыкнул поддерживая мои измышления.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чем ты намерена заняться до принятия ванны?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тренировками конечно. Мне нужно узнать все возможности этого тела.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Могу я тебе чем-нибудь помочь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чем? Советами? Ты знаешь как вырастить дракона? — съехидничала я скосив на гнома глаз. — Хотя, можешь потом спинку почесать, а то я своими нынешними граблями мало что могу сделать. Да и не везде могу дотянуться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо. Почешу. — согласился венценосный поухаживать за моей драгоценной персоной.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В ожидании ванны я несколько часов измывалась над своим чешуйчатым телом: бегая, прыгая, лазя по всей доступной мне поверхностям, ощущая отклики от каждой мышцы. Мои когти в отличие от чешуи были черны как лезвия близнецов и неплохо врезаясь в камень выдерживая мой вес. Я даже осмелилась опробовать крылья; пока только в планировании на и с небольшой высоты. И поняла, что совсем разучилась держаться в воздухе. Хорошо хоть не забыла как ими двигать нужно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тренировочными хлопками подняла большую часть скопившейся пыли в воздух, зато координация движений вошла в норму, и я прошлась по всей серии упражнений подключив к ним крылья. Там, тоже был свободный палец которым нужно научиться пользоваться. Это было довольно утомительное занятие с одной стороны и, безумно интересное с другой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Самое удивительное что я совсем не чувствовала усталости, лишь голод немного требовательнее указал на свое присутствие. И я надеялась что для его удовлетворения хватит простой мясной пищи, пускай даже если она будет сырая. Я ведь теперь полноценный хищник.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ах, да. Запахи, звуки и вкус обострились, как и зрение, и мне приходилось усиленно отгораживаться от чувств впуская их понемногу, постепенно привыкая к новым ощущениям.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>За всей моей вакханалией внимательно наблюдал Лид. Я постоянно чувствовала его изучающий взгляд на своей шкуре. Гном боялся потерять из виду мою пресону меняя место обзора, когда я скрывалась за очередной колонной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сумасшедшие скачки бешеного дракона по золотому полю прекратились в тот момент когда явились племянники и не сопроводили нас до готового бассейна. Всю дорогу мальчишки откровенно пялились, норовя пощупать то бок, то перепонку крыльев, ну, а я в свою очередь растрепала им волосы, неумело пока пользуясь руками-крыльями. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В скором времени мы вышли к общественным термам. Во всяком случая, таковым мне показался тот бассейн не маленьких размеров. Удивленная исходящим паром от воды я проверила температуру и, ничего не почувствовала, что привело меня в тупик. Ребята же расценили мой ступор по другому.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вода поступает из горячих источников с северной стороны горы. Очень полезна для кожи и волос. — пояснил Торин.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Будем надеться и для чешуи тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шагнув в воду, досадливо поникла. Глубина бассейна оказалась совсем маленькой для меня нынешней, уровень жидкости в водоеме доходил мне аккурат до сгиба локтя передней лапы, ну и немного намочив грудную клетку. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Немного потоптавшись по «лягушатнику», легла на брюхо погрузившись в воду по лопатки, зато худая задница утонула почти вся. Для себя же я отметила отсутствие фобии связанной с водой, чего я не слабо опасалась. Иметь желание помыться, и панически избегать воды стало бы жестоким истязанием моего разума.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Понюхав воду и осторожно ее лизнув, буквально самым кончиком языка, я не почувствовала брезгливости, зато вкус жидкости оказался весьма приятен. Сделала себе зарубку на память попробовать на вкус какое-нибудь спиртное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пока я возилась с исследованием себя, Торин успел выпереть братьев и раздевшись, направлялся в мою сторону величественно рассекая грудью водную гладь, вооружившись плетеной мочалкой. Ей то и прилетело по шее когда гном наконец добрался до моей тушки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль, ты не могла лечь по ближе к бортику. Зачем нужно было идти в самую середину купальни?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я думала тут будет глубже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С досады я немного притопила голову в воде пустив из носа пузыри, а гном тем временем принялся исполнять свое слово — стал чистить то место куда угодила мочалка, бурча вслух:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это самый глубокий бассейн из всех которые есть в городе. О Творец! Если мне кто-нибудь сказал раньше что я буду добровольно мыть дракона в купальне, он бы умер на месте не успев договорить!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Угу. — согласилась я со словами. Млея под руками гнома, развернула крылья в длину открывая больше доступа, откинулась на бок, в такой позе из воды остались торчать только округлый бок и голова.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Стоит отметить, что твоя наглость особо хорошо вписывается в этот облик. Как будто коробочка специально под изделие изготовлена. — Немного помолчав, и не дождавшись от меня ответа, Торин продолжил монолог. — Ты так радостно восприняла свое преображение. Неужели тебе так хотелось стать этим чешуйчатым ужасом. — Гном замер задумавшись. — Бэль, скажи, что будет если ты не пройдешь испытание?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я останусь в этом облике. — ответила я не став углубляться в неприятные последствия провала квеста. — Тебе по-видимому тогда придется менять планы на мое будущее. Кто в здравом уме, готов добровольно отдаться в лапы дракону? Пусть и лояльно относящемуся к подгорному народу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А если, найдутся? — заявил Торин, а перед моими глазами встала картинка уходящего Бофура. Внутри меня начал закипать котел, и я отвернулась от гнома, повернув свои мысли в иное, менее разрушительное русло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Торин же не оставлял свой допрос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Можно ли нам помочь тебе испытание?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Знаю. Может стоит общаться со мной как прежде? Будто я так осталась мелким хоббитом, а не мелким драконом? — Поганость на душе продолжала расползаться. — Торин, давай не будем загадывать. Пройдет срок и… А сейчас не стоит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо. — согласился гном видимо поняв, что выбрал не ту тему для беседы. Демонстративно отковырял отпаренную чешуйку и рассмотрев ее вблизи как-то слегка флегматичный вынес вердикт. — Бэль, ты линяешь золотыми монетами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— То есть как? — Подняв голову уставилась на золотой кругляш в руке гнома. Нет чешуйка не была монетой, но очень на нее походила. Опасаясь худшего я оглядела место откуда было добыто это чудо. Там уже находилась замена потерянной пластинки брони. Молодая чешуя еще не успевший затвердеть, казалось расплавленным золотом на фоне бледных покрытых красноватыми пятнами как патиной старых пластинок. — Надо же, я немного подросла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как ты можешь расти? Ты только день находился в облике дракона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Драконы растут всю жизнь. Я молодая особь, и мой будет еще быстрее, пока не достигнет определенной точки развития. Дальше рост замедлится, но не прекратится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почти как кхазад. — отметил гном. — Смауг вроде не особо вырос с последней нашей встречи. Он уже достиг своего пика?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. Эта идиотка, сама себя загнала в угол. Безвылазно сидя в гнезде. — фыркнула я. — В тесноте пещер, летающие драконы почти не увеличиваются, чахнут. Я пока еще маленькая, и мне хватает простора. Но когда стану больше, и если ты все еще намерен держать меня под боком, то придется делать для меня отдельные чертоги с выходом наружу, дабы я не беспокоила население города.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отдельные чертоги ей подавай. — Торин со смешком шлепнул меня мочалкой по носу. Отдернув голову пришлось резко ее повернуть чтобы не чихнуть на гнома. Он продолжил счищать старую чешую со шкуры уже не обращая внимание на отслоившиеся пластинки, попутно рассказывая события прошедшего дня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оказывается часть отряда, точнее двое, двинулись обратно по тропам к главному входу, по тому как пони не могли пройти найденной по дороге, а резать их на мясо и терять транспорт было сродни расточительству полезного материала. Большую часть вещей перенесли в город, оставив малому отряду только самое необходимое. Что интересно мой легионер все еще был жив. Калах не верил в мою смерть чем подкреплял скрытые надежды отряда, и Торин отдал приказ посадить овражника в одну из клеток. Были тут оказывается темницы для особо буйных.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>После исчезновения Смауга к посту охраны прилетели местные вороны, возобновив древние дружественное отношения с соседями, и первое послание улетело к правителю Железных холмов, а второе в Синие горы неся радостную весть родным и близким. Только каравана переселенцев придется ждать очень долго, да и не все наверно пустятся в путь. Так что в горе пока разместятся только те жители что некогда ушли под защиту владыки холмов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Таковыми были планы Торина на первое время.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чистка от старой чешуи маленькой меня у гнома заняло довольно много времени. По командам Лида мне приходилось то подниматься и стоять недвижимой статуей, то перекладывать конечности с места на место. Данные манипуляции меня не особо беспокоили, и я послушно выполняла его просьбы ощутив новый спектр удовольствий тела дракона. Особенно было приятно когда он чесал под подбородком или надбровные дуги, тело само отозвалось ласки довольным мерным рокотом похожее на мурчанье большой кошки, чему мы оба весьма были удивлены.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Закончив со шкурой Торин отошел, оценив со стороны результат своих трудов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ори прав. Ты довольно красива для дракона, как новая статуэтка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Смотрите, кто-то расщедрился на комплименты! Знаешь Торин, о тебе тоже можно говорить очень долго и не менее горячо чем о великолепном породистом жеребце производителе. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гном фыркнул, и побрел к бортику, где лежали его вещи. И не успела я шагнуть вслед за ним как меня тут же остановили, коротко приказав.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Жди здесь. Я еще не закончил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ладно. — нехотя согласилась я, и опустив голову к водной поверхности стала себя разглядывать. В кривом зеркале отразилась клиновидная золотая морда Фарант с серебром глаз. Изменилось расположение и форма коротких загнутых  кверху рожек, которые были более темного оттенка, да и количество их увеличилось до шести. В творческом беспорядке рожки опутали белые мокрые волоски от довольно длинной гривы. Без понятия как я выгляжу по меркам драконов, но мне мой вид определенно нравился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>От созерцания себя любимой, отвлек твердый голос Торина отдавший очередное указание:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ложись на живот и опусти голову.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сначала я привычно исполнив требуемое ни о чем не задумываясь, и только потом осознала всю глупость своего поступка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Торин сел мне на шею, в прямом смысле этого слова! Причем устроил свои задницу не где-нибудь, а именно на затылке! Дракон во мне разъярился, требуя немедленно сбросить наглеца и сожрать в наказание. Человеческое сознание пока сдержало зверя, но дрожь ярости уже пробивало тело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Напрягаясь я вкрадчиво заговорила, стараясь держать голос ровнее:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин, будь лапочкой, слезь с меня пожалуйста.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зачем? Мне так удобнее тебе гриву мыть. — удивился гном. И не обращая внимание на мои подергивания, очевидно приняв их за положительные эффекты от его трудов и, чтобы удержаться на скользкой от мыла чешуе — свел покрепче ноги.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зверь сорвался с цепи, протестуя против столь вопиющие наглого посягательства на его главенство. Надо отдать должное Торину, гном удержался во время первого рывка успев крепко вцепиться в гриву, отчего мне стало больно, а дракону еще и обидно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Из бассейна зверь вылетел одним прыжком, и постарался размазать седока по ближайшей колонне. Мне оставалось натянуть внутренние вожжи отклонив траекторию на пару градусов чтобы этого не произошло. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В этот момент мне стало понятна суть испытания. Я и дракон пока ещё две разные сущности: я — мозг без инстинктов, он — голые инстинкты без мозгов. И мне предстоит их обуздать иначе сознание просто угаснет, растворится в звере.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот только у нас появился третий незапланированный участник в игре на выживание.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дракон буйствовал, я пыталась перехватить управление. Торин же держался молодцом, прямо до слез глазах, как крепко, успев вырвать пару пучков волос из гривы пока мы неслись по залам и коридорам стараясь содрать с себя пивку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А потом… потом дракон выбрался из горы наружу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Молниеносно пробежав по длинному коридору зверь сгруппировался и прыгнул в дыру что образовалась когда ворота были разрушены более крупным собратом. Едва передние лапы оказались за границей троения дракон раскрыл крылья и в несколько хлопков поднялся на ту высоту с которой даже гному не рекомендуется падать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бэль, ты что творишь? — наконец то докричался до меня Торин.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ис-ста-аие… — прошипела я на мгновение отвлекшись от борьбы со зверем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Начались акробатические пируэты в воздухе. Уж не знаю что творилось с гномом, не жалующим полеты, но даже у меня закружилась голова от всех тех выкрутасов что вытворял дракон. И пока зверь был занят нашим седоком, точнее попытками его скинуть, я надеясь что Торин удержится, медленно отбирала контроль, начав с несущественных сейчас конечностей, а именно с лап, вернее с пальцев, постепенно поднимаясь к телу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сконцентрировавшись на одной задаче я не обращала внимания на все остальное, время растянулось для меня вознаграждая каждую победу ударом сердца. Нет не моего, Торина, что прижавшись к шее крепко вцепился в нее всеми конечностями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зверь взбрыкнул чувствуя свой проигрыш и сложив крылья ушел в смертельное пике. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Раньше чем оборвались наши жизни я успела перехватить последние нити управления телом, выводя нас в простое ленивое планирование. Зверь подчинился разуму уходя на потаенные глубины скрывшись в них.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Торин? — со страхом позвала я. Гном совсем не двигался, а биение его сердца почти не ощущалось. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Жжи-ив. П-пок-ка. — отстучал зубами гном едва слышно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я выматерилась, впомнив в каком виде мы вышли на прогулку. Если моему телу было как-то по барабану на смену температур, то Торину сейчас приходится несладко, имея из одежды одни штаны, да и те были мокрые.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отыскав ориентир в виде белой шапки одинокой поняла что могу не успеть добраться до тепла, уж слишком далеко увел нас дракон и мне пришлось принять решение спуститься на землю где можно быстрее найти тепло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Дюжина ударов взбешенного сердца и мои лапы твердо стоят на земле, а я сама пригибаю шею давая возможность спуститься гному. Не имея возможности видеть что происходит, всей кожей стараясь ощутить даже малейшие движения седока. Торин до жути медленно ослаблял свою хватку, выпуская из рук спасшую ему жизнь гриву. Соскользнув с шеи он едва свалился кулем наземь, близость опоры в виде той же шеи дала возможность гному пусть и неполно встать на ноги. Суть дальнейшего поступка Торина вначале ускользнула от меня. Он пошатываясь словно пьяный, приблизился к моей груди и прижался к ней замершей спиной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Горячая. — облегченно выдохнул гном откидываясь и закрывая глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тут то до меня и дошло. Пока я соображала, где найти огонь, чтобы согреть Торина я совсем забыла о себе — печке с крыльями. Пускай выдыхать его я еще не могу, но температура моего тела уже гораздо выше обычного для простого разумного.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чертыхнувшись, обвилась вокруг замершего гнома, дополнительно укрыв его крылом от гуляющего осеннего ветра. В какой-то момент включилась моя «мурчалка» от чего Торину стало совсем хорошо, и дрожь окончательно его оставила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как, испытание?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну-у, мы выжили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Выжили. — усмехнулся он. — Это из-за меня случилось? Ну конечно. Я опять проигнорировал твои слова. Но я не думал что так выйдет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я тоже не знала. Как получилось — так получилось. В этим мы уже ничего не можем поделать. Скажешь, когда совсем согреешься? Нам нужно быстрее вернуться в гору. Не нравится мне тут. — поделилась я своей тревогой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты предлагаешь опять лететь? — вздохнул он. — Нет, я лучше пешком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И далеко ты уйдешь в одних подштанниках? — с ехидцей спросила я, и не дождавшись вразумительного ответа продолжила. — Так-то. Думаю, второй полет тебе понравится. Обещаю не забираться слишком высоко.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>